El invierno que precede a la primavera
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: Edward Cullen pensaba que había encontrado al amor de su vida. Pero el amor, cuando hay distancia y las circunstancias no acompañan, a veces no es suficiente. ¿Qué pasará cuando tras 7 años vuelva a encontrarse con Bella Swan? La mujer que un día representó la pureza y el verdadero amor.
1. Prólogo

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Prólogo**_**  
**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**"**_**El amor no se mira, se siente, y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti." Pablo Neruda**_

–Dime que me amas. – Le repetí abriéndome paso en su interior lentamente de nuevo, sintiendo el placer que solo ella era capaz de hacerme sentir. Su calor, su humedad y su entrega.

–Sí… Te amo… – Jadeaba. –No pares, por favor, no lo hagas… – Sus palabras sonaban ahogadas, fruto de las poderosas sensaciones que la embargaban.

–No, no pararé, no te dejaré… – Contesté haciendo mis movimientos un poco más intensos al mismo tiempo que estrechaba con más fuerza nuestras manos entrelazadas a la altura de su cabeza.

– ¡Oh, Edward! – Gimió en mi oído, dejando húmedos besos debajo de mi oreja, en mi mandíbula y en mi boca por fin, cuando la alcancé.

–Bella… te quiero…– Murmuré con el corazón en la mano.

Sería la última vez que estaríamos así en mucho tiempo y quería aprovechar al máximo su cercanía, el fresco e intoxicante aroma que su cuerpo desprendía, la suavidad humedecida de su piel, la dulzura, la fogosidad y la pasión de sus labios besándome, y aquellos sonidos celestiales que su garganta dejaba escapar capaces de estremecerme hasta límites insospechados.

Quería fundirme aun más en ella, aún más, de manera que nunca tuviésemos que separarnos.

La cúspide atrapó abrasadoramente por completo todos mis sentidos, tensándome al mismo tiempo que sentía como su cuerpo contestaba de la misma manera. Desde siempre habíamos sido como una misma persona. Habíamos nacido para estar juntos, y el goce desbordante que nuestros cuerpos disfrutaban con aquella intensidad y en ese mismo instante era solo una prueba más.

Su anatomía había reconocido, desde la primera vez que unimos nuestros cuerpos, la mía y por supuesto, mi cuerpo al explorar por primera vez el suyo, entendió que no habría nada más hermoso ni cálido que ella.

–Abrázame. – Me pidió ahogadamente. –Fuerte, más fuerte, no me sueltes. Quedémonos así… – Noté como su voz se quebró al decir aquellas dos últimas palabras aun con la respiración agitada.

No había sido una decisión completamente mía.

Ella siempre había formado parte de mi vida y por es, la consideraba una parte más de mí, alguien esencial para seguir viviendo; mi otra mitad, mi media naranja. Me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía a ella. Para siempre, no cabía duda.

Sería difícil para ambos separarnos, pero era algo que debíamos hacer por el bien de nuestro futuro y por nosotros mismos. Después tendríamos tiempo de seguir disfrutando de nuestro idilio perfecto; de las mañanas a la luz del cálido sol en nuestro prado, de la brisa fresca mientras nos sentábamos en la hierba con las manos entrelazadas o sintiendo su cabeza en mi pecho, de los paseos por la playa en la Push, de su risa satisfecha y alborozada, de sus caricias electrizantes y revitalizantes, del brillo de sus ojos transmitiéndome miles de sensaciones que yo sabía interpretar como un único sentimiento. El inmenso amor que nos profesábamos.

–No llores, por favor. Me parte el alma verte así y me siento culpable. – Le susurré sin dejar de abrazarla, quitando un mechón de su frente para poder besarla.

–No… – Contestó levantando la cabeza, con las lágrimas desbordadas y tranquilizando su respiración. –Es lo correcto, es lo que debemos hacer.

Fijé mi mirada en la suya, buscando algún atisbo de calumnia en aquella afirmación que acababa de salir de sus labios, pero solo encontré franqueza y humildad. Tristeza también, por supuesto, pero no había nada que pudiese detener su inmenso altruismo, porque nuestro amor para ella era tan valioso y, en especial, el amor que sentía por mí era tan grande que solo pensaba en lo mejor para nosotros, para mí.

Nunca pensé odiar su abnegación hasta en esos momentos; hasta que fue la causante de nuestra separación.

–Nos veremos de todas formas. – Ahí estaba su mirada, demostrando un poco de consuelo después de todo lo malo.

–No lo haremos hasta Acción de Gracias. – Ella sonrió dejando un beso sobre mis labios y rompiendo el íntimo vínculo que nos había mantenido unidos hasta ese momento para apoyar su cadera en el colchón, dejándome un poco más vacío.

–Nos llamaremos todos los días. – Continuó sin dejar de sonreír y volviendo a besar mis labios. –Te recomiendo que no olvides tu móvil en ningún sitio o me enfadaré mucho si cuando te llame no contestas. – Ahí estaba una mirada de advertencia muy clara. Yo suspiré y me removí en el colchón, de forma que los dos quedamos tumbados de lado y de frente.

–Siempre eres tú la que termina consolándome, ¿cómo lo haces? – Le pregunté mientras perfilaba con mi dedo pulgar su labio inferior, hipnotizándome de nuevo por el color y la tersura del que gozaba. Ella se encogió de hombros antes de atrapar mi dedo con sus labios. Yo sonreí.

–No creo que sea verdad.

–No sabes cuánto voy a echarte de menos… No puedes hacerte una idea. –Susurré acercándome a ella.

Bella se giró quedando de frente al enorme ventanal de mi habitación y yo rodeé con mi brazo su cintura estrechándola contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo su espalda pegada a mi pecho. Hundí mi nariz en su cabello y una vez más me embadurné de su aroma, queriendo retener su exacta fragancia para los difíciles días que me esperaban. Después besé su cuello.

–No me dejes nunca… – La escuché murmurar, sorprendiéndome. – Por favor… – Su voz casi sonaba a súplica. – No sabes el dolor que causarías en mí.

–Dios, Bella… – Murmuré abrazándola más fuerte. – ¿Cómo crees que podría dejarte? Nunca lo haré. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre. ¿Lo entiendes?

–Tengo miedo… – Susurró sin responder a mi pregunta.

–Estoy loco por ti. Yo confío en ti, ¿por qué no habrías tú de hacer lo mismo conmigo? – Solo me respondió el silencio y su pequeña mano estrechando más la mía, que descansaba en su estómago. – Bella…– La llamé dejando de abrazarla para inclinarme sobre su cuerpo y poder verla.

–No me sueltes. Abrázame. – Volvió a pedirme, dándose la vuelta para hundir su cabeza en mi pecho, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos con toda su fuerza. –Conocerás a muchas chicas… preciosas e inteligentes, podrías enamorarte fácilmente de alguna.

–Mi novia es preciosa y muy inteligente, y la amo a ella. Siempre voy a quererte a ti. – Respondí separándome y subiendo mis manos a su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. –Solo estás tú. – Ella sonrió tristemente. – Anda duérmete, ya casi está amaneciendo.

–No quiero dormir, solo quiero sentir que estás conmigo, mirarte y perderme en el verde de tus ojos… Me ahogaría en ese color si fuese preciso. – Yo reí entre dientes.

– ¿Y qué haría después sin ti? – Pregunté algo divertido. Ella a cambio me dio un golpe juguetón en el pecho. – Duérmete. – Casi le ordené. – Debes estar agotada… No ha sido una noche muy tranquila. – Dije haciendo alusión a las numerosas veces que ya habíamos hecho el amor.

–Eres demasiado perfecto. – Susurró ignorando mis comentarios. – Tanto por fuera como por dentro. ¿Cómo no voy a tener miedo? – Volvió a repetir. Yo suspiré algo cansado ya.

–Solo confía en mí, es lo único que debes hacer. Haría lo que fuera necesario por ti. Sabes que nuestra compatibilidad es perfecta, no pienses en nada más. – Contesté. – Y duérmete. – Repetí de nuevo dejando un beso en sus labios. Ella suspiró rendida. Estaba seguro de que aquel comportamiento era una clara evidencia de su cansancio.

–Quiero quedarme dormida mirándote… Eso sí me lo vas a permitir, ¿cierto? – Yo sonreí.

–Cierto.

– ¿Me despertarás cuando tú lo hagas? Eres capaz de dejarme aquí mientras tú te vas con tus padres al aeropuerto, y yo quiero acompañarte también. – Dijo entrelazando nuestras piernas.

–Haré lo que me pidas, princesa. – Dejé un beso más en sus labios.

– ¿Me prometes que siempre me llamarás así? ¿Todos y cada uno de los días que estemos separados?

–Jamás dejaré de llamarte así.

– ¿Me amarás por siempre?

–Por siempre…

–Te amo… – Dijo ella con la voz rota de nuevo, intentando mantenerse entera para no llorar, guardando silencio después hasta que finalmente el sueño ganó la batalla.

–Y yo a ti… – Susurré permitiendo que Morfeo cantara victoria por partida doble.

* * *

.

_Lalalalala... Me asomo más rojita que un tomate por aquí. ¡Hoooola de nuevo! Parecía que nunca iba a volver por aquí... pero por fin ha llegado el día! Nerviosita perdida os dejo el prólogo y ahora subiré el capítulo I... Espero que os guste._

_También podéis pasaros por mi perfil si queréis ver el video que hice para que os hagáis una idea de lo que será la historia, y creo que también edité alguna imagen... :)_

_La historia está completa, así que actualizaré dos días a la semana. Probablemente el lunes y el viernes, o el lunes y el jueves... ya veremos! pero dos días seguro ;)_

_En fin... pues de verdad espero que os guste..._

_Un besazo enorme!_

Ana.


	2. I

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**I**_

* * *

**.**

.

**_Escuela Médica de Harvard, Boston, Massachusetts. 20 de Noviembre de 2005_**

Recibí la ráfaga de aire fresco que golpeó mi cara y agitó las ramas de los escasos árboles que adornaban la pequeña plaza del imponente, casi podría llamar, monumento que se encontraba frente a mí, con mucho más buen humor que los días anteriores. Incluso una sonrisa se abrió paso en mi rostro.

En el escaso tiempo que llevaba estudiando en la Escuela de Medicina de Harvard no había estado más entusiasmado que en esos momentos. No porque no me estuviese gustando el programa, el cual debía admitir que me había atrapado desde el principio, tampoco porque no estuviese haciendo algo que no me gustaba, de hecho me mostraba siempre muy atento y participativo en todas y cada una de mis clases.

Pero ese día volvía a casa para pasar Acción de Gracias y eso significaba que volvería a ver a toda mi familia, a mis amigos y, por supuesto, a mi novia.

Había sido difícil. Incluso cuando pensaba que ya mi mente había asumido la idea de que estaríamos separados durante unas largas semanas. Cuando llegué a Boston descubrí la verdadera realidad. No estaba preparado para vivir tan lejos de ella, aunque en esos momentos estaba convencido de que quizás jamás podría acostumbrarme a vivir alejado de Bella.

Ella siempre había querido estudiar periodismo para llegar a ser editora y había sido admitida en la Universidad de Berkeley, en el Estado de California, mientras que a mí me habían admitido en la reconocida Escuela de Medicina de Harvard, en el Estado de Massachusetts, localizada en la sección del _Longwood Medical Area _de Boston.

– ¡Que disfrutes de tu familia, Edward! – Exclamó Angela, una de las chicas que había conocido en la escuela.

– ¡Y de tu chica! – Continuó su novio Ben rodeando su cintura con un brazo, haciéndome un gesto cómplice con su rostro y seguidamente levantando el puño para golpear el mío. Yo suspiré.

A veces los envidiaba.

Ellos habían podido estudiar juntos, en la misma ciudad, en la misma Escuela. Aunque bueno, eso último se debía a sus intereses comunes.

Siempre se les veía juntos, muy enamorados. Y aunque los conocía de pocas semanas, se habían convertido para mí en dos grandes amigos. No cabía duda de que eran dos grandes personas.

–Gracias, chicos. Yo también espero que disfrutéis. – Les contesté con una radiante sonrisa. –Nos vemos a la vuelta.

–Creo que tu pueblo va a temblar cuando tu novia y tú os reencontréis. – Bromeó Ben. Angela rio entredientes. – ¿Lo habías visto alguna vez sonreír de esa manera, Angie?

–Lo cierto es que jamás desde que estamos aquí. – Respondió ella. Yo puse los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír.

–Me comprenderíais mejor si estuvierais en mi lugar; no os burléis de mí. – Ellos dos negaron divertidos con la cabeza. – Bueno, creo que mi taxi llega. Tengo que irme ya o perderé mi avión.

–Y Dios no lo quiera. –Contestó Ben.

–Adiós, chicos. – Me despedí en cuanto llegó el taxi.

Habíamos caminado por Shattuck Street hasta llegar al Instituto de Cáncer, en Binney Street, con unos cuantos compañeros más: Tanya, Victoria, Damon, Morgan y Yuu. Todos eran de diferentes zonas de Massachusetts, excepto Yuu que había viajado desde Colorado. Era el más diferente de nosotros debido a sus rasgos orientales, pues sus padres eran de Japón. Todos se habían despedido rápidamente, dejándonos a nosotros tres.

Rápidamente el taxista llegó a la larguísima Avenida Brookline, muy cerca de mi Escuela. De no tener tanta prisa, seguramente habría usado el transporte público, como hacía cada día, pero el tiempo en esos momentos era oro, y lo tenía todo muy bien planeado para llegar a Forks cuanto antes.

Solo debía llegar al final de Binney Street, girar hacia la izquierda por la Avenida Longwood, y tras avanzar unas calles, me topaba con la Avenida en la que mi apartamento se encontraba. No era tanto el número de calles que debía atravesar como las grandes distancias que las formaban.

Ordené al taxista que me dejase frente al Starbucks que se encontraba bajo el edificio en el que me hospedaba y que me esperara ya que volvería en seguida para seguir con el trayecto. Como un rayo bajé hasta llegar a la entrada de mi apartamento. Mi padre casi me había obligado a utilizarlo. Habría preferido estar en una residencia, pero él no me había escuchado en ningún momento. Solo se limitó a decir que era su hijo, y que por eso, era su obligación ofrecerme todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que estuviese cómodo el tiempo que pasase lejos de casa.

Bella por el contrario se hospedaba en una residencia, muy cerca de su universidad, en la misma habitación con Alice. Sus padres no contaban con el poder adquisitivo de mi familia, así que estaba seguro de que aunque Charlie habría querido que ella estuviese en un lugar como en el que yo vivía, a Bella no le suponía nada quedarse en una residencia de estudiantes.

Alice sí que había convencido a sus padres, convenciéndoles de que no estaría en mejor compañía en ningún apartamento que en la residencia con Bella. Intentaron que Bella fuese a vivir con Alice sin que corriera con todos los gastos, pero mi novia y su padre solían ser muy testarudos. Y de no ser por la cabezonería de mi padre, yo seguramente, habría preferido vivir en una residencia.

Dejé mi bandolera sobre mi cama en cuanto entré en mi habitación. No era muy grande, pero tampoco era, lo que se podría decir, pequeña. Tenía unas dimensiones bastante aceptables para un chico estudiante.

El ventanal que daba hacia la Avenida era grande y dejaba pasar la luz del día por las vidrieras de doble acristalamiento. Frente al mismo se encontraba un armario en color oscuro, casi negro, y abajo se encontraba una cama de cuerpo y medio. El escritorio se encontraba en la pared en la que topaba el cabecero de forja negra, del mismo color que el armario. Por último, un pequeño mueble cómoda se encontraba frente al escritorio, junto a la puerta de la habitación.

El apartamento además contaba con un comedor, una cocina con barra americana y un aseo. No podía pedir nada más, incluso encontraba que era un poco excesivo para mí solo, aunque perfecto si Bella viviera conmigo.

Ese pensamiento me arrancó una sonrisa, y como si ella estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos desde la distancia, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en uno de los bolsillos de mi vaquero. Había olvidado cambiarle el modo a sonido después de clase. Descolgué emocionado y me aclaré la garganta, sabiendo que ella me estaría escuchando.

– ¿Requiere mis servicios, princesa? – Pregunté agravando mi voz. Una risa de lo más complaciente se escuchó al otro lado.

–Eres un payaso, ¿lo sabías? – Bromeó.

–No lo sabía, pero si es lo que quiere puedo serlo. – Contesté aguantándome la risa, mientras terminaba de meter la bandolera en la maleta y cerraba la cremallera como podía con mi mano sobrante.

–Edward… – Dijo ella.

– ¿Sí, majestad? – Contesté serio, como si realmente estuviese dirigiéndome a alguien perteneciente a la Monarquía Europea.

– ¿Puedes dejar de hacer el tonto? – Preguntó ella. Yo reí; mi humor era demasiado bueno.

– ¿Prefieres que te diga un par de cositas calientes? –Comencé a tirar de mi maleta hacia la salida.

– ¡Edward! – Exclamó ella escandalizada.

– ¿Qué? Pues anoche parecía gustarte… – Continué con la voz algo ronca.

–Estoy con Rose, Emmett y tu prima… – Casi susurró. Yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con llave.

–Está bien, me comporto. ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? – Pregunté, suavizando el tono de mi voz. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

–Deseando que pasen estas tres horas para correr a Redding y llegar rápido a Forks. – Sonreí por la ansiedad impregnada en esa afirmación.

–Yo también me muero por verte. – Contesté, subiendo al taxi e indicándole al conductor que me llevase al aeropuerto.

– ¿Vamos a vernos? – Preguntó.

–Sabes que sí… Serán las seis horas y media más largas de toda mi vida, y eso que he tenido suerte de encontrar un vuelo directo. – Comenté relajándome en el asiento de atrás.

–Si te sirve de consuelo también serán mis cuatro horas más largas.

–Más el viajecito de Seattle a Forks. – Los dos reímos al comentar aquella misma última frase.

– ¿Llegarás sobre las seis de allí a Seattle, cierto? – Me preguntó.

–Sí, tú sobre las cinco. Una hora antes. – El silencio se hizo a través del aparato.

–Rose está intentando convencernos a Alice y a mí para que nada más llegar nos veamos todos: Mike, Jake, Leah, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, ella, tú y yo. – Su tono de voz era claramente lleno de fastidio y algo temeroso.

– ¿Qué? No, no, me niego. – Mi contestación fue rotunda.

–-Eso le he dicho yo. Ella tiene aquí a Emmett y para ella no es lo mismo… – Explicó.

–Pues debe comprenderlo. Necesito estar a solas contigo, no sabes cuánto te echo de menos.

–Yo también te echo de menos. Tengo que dejarte, tengo clase ahora y acaba de entrar mi profesor. – Se medio disculpó. Yo sonreí.

–Tranquila, nos vemos muy pronto.

–Que tengas buen viaje, te amo. - Sonreí.

–Igualmente. Yo también te amo.

Imaginarme y verbalizar que serían las seis horas y media más largas que pasaría en mi vida no fue suficiente.

Intenté dormir un poco esperando que el viaje me pareciese más corto, intenté leer algo sobre un libro de medicina general para entretenerme, procuré rememorar todos los recuerdos que tenía con Bella desde que tenía uso de razón, pero parecía que nada servía.

Los nervios habían invadido mi cuerpo por completo, unidos a la emoción y la felicidad por volver a encontrarme con los míos, por volver a mi casa. Serían pocos días, pero podría disfrutar de las comidas caseras de mi madre, de la complicidad con Mike, mi mejor amigo, de las travesuras con Emmett y Jake y de las conversaciones serias con Jasper.

Aun así, aquella plena complacencia y satisfacción también se veía algo revestida por la tristeza. Sabía que tendría que volver después de Acción de Gracias y eso me inquietaba un poco, aunque no quería atormentarme con eso tan pronto sin haber llegado aun a Forks.

Era miércoles, tendría hasta el domingo para disfrutar con ellos, y debía aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Comencé a sentir una especie de hormigueo nervioso nada más el avión tocó tierra y no pude evitar sonreír cabizbajo. El rompecabezas se armaba poco a poco, y parecía que yo era la última pieza por colocar en cuanto nos encontráramos todos juntos. Ya faltaba menos.

Salí del avión arrastrando mi equipaje y caminando lo más rápido posible hasta la salida para encontrarme con mis padres, quienes me recibieron con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, preguntándome cómo había hecho el viaje.

–Pareces más delgado, hijo. – Casi me riñó mi madre, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo. Yo rodeé sus hombros con el mío, estrechándola contra mí y dejando un beso en su sien. Dios, cuanto la había echado de menos también.

–Estoy igual, mamá. Te da esa sensación porque hace tiempo que no me ves. – Le contesté.

– ¿Qué te parece Boston? – Preguntó mi padre, sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida.

–Increíble. Me gusta mucho, aunque no lo cambio por Forks… – Dije sinceramente.

–Sí, yo tampoco lo cambio. – Respondió él entendiéndome. Él también había estudiado en Boston.

Todo parecía ir encajando en mi puzzle personal a medida que me iba acercando a Forks. Nuestros maravillosos bosques verdes se dejaron ver a medida que nos adentrábamos más, hasta que al final unas finas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre el coche de mi padre.

Sonreí, pues no habíamos cruzado el cartel cuando comenzaron a rociar el coche, dándome la bienvenida a casa, creando que todo fuese casi perfecto. Solo me hacía falta una cosa más, alguien más, y definitivamente sabía que no querría volver a Boston.

Pronto algunas personas que caminaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo comenzaron a agitar su mano cuando nos veían pasar. Algunas señoras mayores ni habían reparado que yo viajaba en el asiento trasero, realizando el saludo de cortesía solo a mis padres. En otras ocasiones algunas madres de antiguos compañeros agitaban emocionadas más frenéticamente la mano al darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Mi puzzle encajó la penúltima pieza en su lugar cuando mis pies pisaron mi casa, y el olor característico de mi hogar me envolvió cálidamente, como si sintiera su abrazo_. ¡Hogar, dulce hogar!_ No pude evitar pensar.

– ¿No estás cansado? – Preguntó mi madre. Eran casi las siete y media y yo solo podía pensar en una cosa. Fijé mis ojos en ella, disculpándome con la mirada.

–Había hablado con Bella para vernos. – Quizás mi voz sonó más baja de lo normal.

– ¡Oh, claro, cariño! – Exclamó ella sonriendo y llevando una de sus manos a mi hombro. –Deja tu maleta aquí y ve a su casa. Imaginaba que querrías estar un rato con ella… ¿querrá quedarse a dormir? – Suspiré.

–No sé si el jefe Swan quiera permitirlo. – Bromeé.

–Es normal que quieran que Bella duerma con ellos, Edward. Lleváis mucho tiempo fuera. – Dijo mi padre.

–Lo sé… Bueno, me voy. – Caminé hasta la entrada, abriendo uno de los cajones del mueble para sacar la llave de mi Volvo plateado. No lo había pensado, pero ahora que tenía las llaves en mis manos de nuevo, me había dado cuenta de que también lo había echado de menos.

– ¿Vas a llegar muy tarde? – Preguntó mi madre.

–Pues no sé, mamá. Pero tranquila, llegaré. – Contesté acercándome a ella para dejar un beso en su frente.

–Cariño, deja que disfrute un poco de Bella. Lo comprendo perfectamente. – Comentó mi padre, sonriendo de medio lado, un gesto que, según Bella, había heredado de él.

–Hasta luego.

Cuando salí al porche a toda prisa, con la mirada clavada en la llave del coche, escuché muchas risitas que intentaban ser silenciosas. El corazón latió con fuerza bajo mi pecho. No de miedo, sino porque bien sabía de quienes se trataban.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza cuando observé como mis amigos me miraban desde la entrada de mi casa.

–¡ ¿Qué pasa, tío? ! – El primero en decir algo fue Mike, quien avanzó hasta mí, dándome un caluroso abrazo para después dar toques con las yemas de nuestros dedos y por último golpear nuestros puños.

–Dios, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – Pregunté al mismo tiempo que buscaba con la mirada a una única persona.

Vi sus ojos chocolates detrás de Emmett, y escuché unos quejidos silenciosos al mismo tiempo que intentaba luchar tras él.

– ¡No he podido detener a Rose! – Exclamó mi pequeña haciéndose notar. –Emmett, ¡déjame pasar! – Él solo rio divertido.

–Quita tus sucias manos de mi novia. – Murmuré acercándome a ellos.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo… – Respondió él levantando las palmas de sus manos y dando un paso a su izquierda, quedando al lado de Rose.

Su expresión enfadada cambió por completo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó. Quizás solo fue un segundo en el que los dos nos miramos a los ojos, reconociéndonos al instante, pero fue suficiente para contemplar el excesivo brillo de sus ojos, la cremosidad de su piel, el rubor de sus mejillas y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

Al segundo siguiente nos encontrábamos en brazos del otro, aferrados el uno al otro con fuerza; sintiéndonos. Hundí mi nariz en el hueco de su cuello, acariciando de camino su cabello y aspiré su aroma de nuevo, calmándome por completo.

–No he podido evitarlo. – Susurró con sus labios enterrados en mi cuello, refiriéndose a Rose, provocando que me estremeciera. – Lo siento. – Se disculpó.

Pero yo no le contesté. Alcé mis manos para enmarcar su rostro y, sin pensármelo dos veces, uní nuestros labios para besarlos como había deseado hacerlo desde hacía muchísimos días atrás, de la forma en la que lo había soñado tantas noches en Boston. Por fin la tenía conmigo de nuevo.

Sus labios respondieron tímidamente a mi beso al principio, pero después debió olvidarse de todo, pues respondió con la misma necesidad con la que yo la besaba. Dios, había pensado que sabía cuánto la había echado de menos, pero me había quedado corto. Probar sus labios era suficiente para darme cuenta de cuánto más la había necesitado conmigo. Mis recuerdos ni siquiera hacían justicia a su sabor, su textura, su calidez y la forma en la que me ofrecía su amor a través de ellos.

–Te he echado tanto de menos. – Le dije sobre sus labios, volviéndolos a besar.

Era incapaz de separarme de ella, no quería hacerlo. Lo único que deseaba era acariciarla, abrazarla, repetirle una y mil veces lo que ella era para mí y la falta que me había hecho tenerla cerca todas estas semanas. Sus manos acariciando mi cabello, mi cuello y en ocasiones sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo me hacían incluso más difícil permanecer separado de ella.

Un carraspeo se escuchó muy cerca.

– ¡Recuerda que estamos presentes y que algunos aun nos comemos los mocos! – La voz de Mike se escuchó con potencia, con el objetivo claro de llamar la atención y evitar que siguiéramos comiéndonos a besos.

Poco a poco y a regañadientes, me obligué a terminar nuestro dulce beso para girarme hacía él con una mirada asesina. ¡Dios! ¿ ¡Por qué no se echaba novia de una vez! ? Le encantaba incordiar a los demás.

–Había soñado con tener un reencuentro a solas con ella. – Dije frunciendo el ceño envolviendo la estrecha cintura de Bella con uno de mis brazos, acercándola más a mí, sintiendo, al mismo tiempo, como uno de sus brazos rodeaba la mía, y la otra se posaba en mi estómago enviándome aquellas conocidas sensaciones eléctricas tan placenteras.

–Tendrás tiempo, ¿no? – Preguntó él elevando una ceja, con una mirada de lo más cómplice. No pude evitar sonreír, aunque intenté no hacerlo.

– ¡Vamos ya a la taberna de Walter! – Exclamó Rose. – Tenemos que contarnos muchísimas cosas.

–Eso es cierto. – Contestó mi prima mirándome. – ¿Ya alguna ilusa ha intentado seducirte? – Preguntó como si eso fuese obvio, muy divertida.

– ¡Ey, Alice! – Protestó Bella. Yo reí.

–Déjala, Bella. Ella sabe perfectamente que no he tenido ojos para nadie allí. ¿A que sí, primita? – Contesté al mismo tiempo que me dirigía con Bella al coche. – Pero sí puedo contar algunos episodios graciosos. – Admití, recordando algunas situaciones protagonizadas por chicas de la facultad. Sentí la tensión de Bella. – Tranquila, tonta. – Susurré muy cerca de su oído, dejando un beso ahí.

– ¡Nos vemos allí! – Exclamó Emmett.

–No sé si debería irme con ellos dos en el coche. – Comentó Jake con una sonrisa centelleante, mirándonos a los dos, quienes estábamos al lado de la puerta del copiloto rodeando mutuamente nuestros cuerpos con nuestros brazos. – No me fío ni un pelo.

–De verdad iremos, Jake… – Intenté sonar lo más convincente que pude. Pensaba en ir, tenía palabra, pero necesitaba unos minutos a solas con ella. Él solo suspiró y se metió en el coche junto con Mike… ¡Qué peligro! Todos los coches se encendieron y empezaron a desfilar uno a uno a nuestro lado.

– ¡No os entretengáis mucho! – Exclamó Mike verdaderamente divertido. Yo opté por no contestar, y solo sonreí.

No esperé a que ellos desaparecieran al cruzar la esquina para mirarla de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Dios, cuánto la había echado de menos! Me ahogué de nuevo, como si jamás hubiese dejado de hacerlo, en aquellas dos esferas chocolates emocionadas antes de volver a abrazarla y recibir su cálido abrazo.

–Ya estás aquí. Dios, Edward, cuánto te he echado de menos. – Murmuró pasando sus manos repetidamente por mi espalda, en una caricia necesitada, consiguiendo que me estremeciera por completo al reconocer su manera de tocarme. Besé su cuello sin poder contenerme, necesitando besar alguna parte de su piel.

–Estamos aquí. Los dos. – Contesté separándome de ella solo lo suficiente para poder volver a mirarla. Una sonrisa complaciente se abrió paso entre sus labios y no pude contenerme más.

Me acerqué a ella rápidamente, cubriendo sus labios con los míos para sentir de nuevo su calidez y textura.

Estábamos aun al lado de la puerta del copiloto de mi coche. Ella estaba apoyada sobre él y yo la enjaulaba con mi cuerpo, queriendo ser la prisión de la que jamás pudiese escapar, a la que siempre pertenecería. Pronto el beso cobró fuerza, desesperación. Nuestros labios estaban acariciándose de tal manera que a través de ellos éramos capaces de hacernos sentir todo lo que nos habíamos necesitado en todo éste tiempo.

Y su lengua… Su lengua siempre había sido deliciosa. Dulce, suave, apasionada y tierna. Como lo era Bella.

Acaricié sus mejillas, sintiendo como ella me acercaba más a su cuerpo con sus brazos. Nuestra respiración se agitó debido a la forma en la que nos estábamos besando, pero no quería dejar de hacerlo. No podía. Disfruté como un loco de su sabor, de la suavidad de sus mejillas y de su cuello y de la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo pegado al mío.

–Siento no haber podido retener a Rose, de verdad. – Volvió a disculparse en un suave susurro acariciando mis labios con los suyos. – Cuando me di cuenta Mike y Jake estaban en mi casa recogiéndome. – Lo dijo con tanto pesar que tuve que sonreír y besarla de nuevo.

–Tranquila Bella. Sé como se las gastan. – Volví a besar sus labios, incapaz de separarlos de los míos, sintiendo también la caricia que se otorgaban nuestras narices a causa de nuestra cercanía.

–Podrías raptarme. – Eso era verdaderamente una petición muy interesante. Yo volví a besarla.

–Sí, la verdad es que es una buena opción, pero creo que ellos también tienen ganas de que estemos de nuevo todos juntos. – Contesté. – Aunque… - Me separé un poco más de ella mirándole a los ojos bastante serio. – La próxima vez intentaré coger un vuelo antes o… ¡no sé! Me planto en Berkeley para secuestrarte allí mismo. – Ella empezó a reír.

–Eres tan tonto. – Dijo entre risas. Yo solo me acerqué a su rostro de nuevo sonriendo.

–Sería capaz de hacerlo. –- Contesté asintiendo aun con la sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

–Estás loco. – Murmuró mordiéndose el labio al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus manos para enterrarlas en mi cabello, a cada lado de mi cabeza. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura, posando las manos en la parte más baja de su espalda, consiguiendo que la arqueara.

–Por ti, solo por ti. – Susurré, volviéndola a besar. – ¿Vamos? – Ella suspiró y me besó.

–Vamos. – Dijo sin muchas ganas, dándose la vuelta con la clara intención de abrir la puerta del coche. Alcancé su mano a tiempo.

–Ese es mi trabajo, princesa. – Ella me sonrió mordiéndose el labio y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Se alzó de puntillas para darme un beso más y entró en el coche.

La Taberna de Walter no estaba muy lejos de casa. Contando que Forks era un pueblo bastante pequeño, se llegaba en cuestión de muy pocos minutos a cualquier destino. Lo que sí fue muy difícil fue mantener la mirada en la carretera en lugar de deleitarme con el hermoso rostro de mi novia, a quien sí sentía mirarme con verdaderas ganas.

En un par de ocasiones alcancé su rodilla para acariciarla o una de sus manos, pues me resultaba imposible mantenerme separado de ella, de su piel.

La sonrisa no había abandonado mi rostro y dudaba que lo hiciera aun. Era maravilloso poder volver a estar con ella de aquella forma, aunque supiese que mi retorno a Boston era inevitable, como el suyo a Berkeley. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Aun no, solo acabábamos de llegar.

Todos se giraron cuando nos vieron entrar de la mano a la Taberna y nos sonrieron.

–Tío, tienes que contarme muchas cosas. – Me pidió Mike con una sonrisa pilla. Yo negué con la cabeza.

–Si lo que me estás preguntando indirectamente es si las chicas de Boston merecen la pena no puedo contestarte. – Le aclaré. – Pero estoy seguro de que son de tu tipo, Mike. – Continué soltando una pequeña risa. Sentí el apretón en mi mano de Bella.

–Eh, que yo ya estoy buscando algo serio. – Todos nos reímos.

– ¿Desde cuándo lleva diciendo lo mismo? – Preguntó Emmett lanzándole una bolita de papel hecha con el trozo de una servilleta.

–Prácticamente desde que empezamos el instituto. – Contestó divertida Leah, al lado de Jake. Me sentí un poco mal por mi mejor amigo, quien se había quedado callado.

–Bueno, ya está, quizás esta vez lo diga en serio. Ya sabes que estás invitado a venir a Boston cuando quieras conocer chicas. Eres el único de aquí que puede permitírselo.

Mike no había querido ir a ninguna universidad a estudiar nada. A parte de que jamás había sido un buen estudiante, sus padres habían montado una tienda de deportes desde hacía tiempo que parecía que les iba muy bien. Y era justo lo único que a él le interesaba en aquellos momentos. Su padre se dedicaba a enseñarle el funcionamiento y la gestión de la tienda para el día que él tuviese que encargarse de ella.

–Que no esté estudiando no significa que pueda escaquearme cuando quiera, Edward. ¡Pero te tomo la palabra! – Exclamó finalmente elevando su puño para chocarlo con el mío.

–Ten cuidado con Mike, Edward. Miedo me daría a mí invitarlo a mi apartamento. – Dijo Jake carcajeándose. Yo solo sonreí cuando Mike tiró de su coleta del color del negro tizón.

– ¿Qué pasa si encuentras la chica de tu vida en Boston? – Le pregunté. –Dudo que te quedaras allí teniendo tu futuro aquí. – Opiné, entrelazando una de mis manos con la de Bella, quien no había dejado de rodear uno de mis brazos con los suyos y me la llevé a los labios para besarla. _Qué dulce y suave… _

–Dudo que la chica de mi vida esté en Boston, pero si fuese así la traería conmigo. – Contestó seguro, llevándose a los labios su refresco para darle un gran sorbo.

–Sería un sacrificio para ella que tendrías que valorar mucho, Mike. – Apuntó Alice algo seria.

–Debería hacerlo si me quisiera de verdad. – Contestó él. Yo negué con la cabeza.

–Estarías exigiendo más de lo que tú estarías dispuesto a dar por ella. No lo encuentro algo muy justo. – Le aclaré.

–Mike aún no sabe lo que es estar enamorado, Edward. – Dio como explicación Bella, dejando un beso en mi mejilla y aferrándose un poco más a mí con sus brazos rodeando el mío. Yo sonreí mirándola un instante. Sus ojos me observaban con aquel amor infinito de siempre, así que me fue imposible no dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

–Debe ser eso. – Murmuré girando mi cabeza de nuevo para mirar a mi mejor amigo.

Fruncí el ceño en seguida algo confundido por la reacción de Mike. Él se había quedado mirando a Bella casi sin pestañear. Parecía serio, tenía la mandíbula tensa y su mirada se clavaba intensamente en ella, en su rostro, como intentando recriminarle algo con la mirada. En ese momento llegó uno de los empleados de Walter para apuntar lo que Bella y yo íbamos a tomar, pero no dejé que me interrumpiera. Solo escuché como Bella pedía por los dos y al instante se retiraba.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con mi novia? – Aunque había hecho la pregunta dejando entrever una sonrisa, no había podido evitar que el posesivo sonase más real que nunca. –Ella tiene razón.

Él suspiró, retirando la mirada de Bella para observarme a mí con una sonrisa grande y sincera de nuevo.

–Supongo. – Se limitó a decir. – Lo dicho. En cuanto pueda viajaré a Boston, así que ya puedes prepararme un par de candidatas. – Continuó frotándose las manos.

– ¡Eso es! – Exclamé dándole un suave golpe con el puño en el hombro. Después sentí como Bella presionaba con sus manos mi antebrazo.

–Espero que tus criterios para elegirlas sean los correctos. – Aquel susurro en mi oído me pareció más una advertencia que un simple comentario, así que la miré.

–No digas tonterías. Solo bromeo, Bella. – Ella forzó una sonrisa antes de dejar caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

– ¡Y bien! – Comenzó de nuevo Rose. – Deberíamos planear nuestra noche de mañana. –Propuso. – Nos veremos después de la cena familiar, ¿cierto? – Yo elevé las cejas, al mismo tiempo que a Bella y a mí nos dejaban dos Sprite sobre la mesa.

–Pero, ¿no se supone que es una celebración familiar? – Preguntó Bella, intentando no parecer fastidiada.

–Digo después de cenar, Bells. ¡Qué aburrida estás desde que has llegado! – Contestó nuestra rubia amiga.

–Creo que Bella tiene razones suficientes para querer perdernos de vista un rato. – La defendió Alice con una sonrisa pícara. – Yo la entiendo, Rose. También necesito tiempo con Jasper.

–Bueno pues… ¿por qué no quedamos solo un rato? – Propuso Leah. –Después tenéis toda la noche para estar juntos. – Otra que no se enteraba de nada, aunque… ¿Era yo o estaba muy cerca de Jake? Quizás su insistencia se debía a otros motivos.

– ¡Yo voto por un poco de fiesta! – Exclamó Jake.

– ¡A bailar! – Le siguió Rose moviendo rítmicamente sus brazos.

–Estaría bien que nos organizáramos un poco, mañana todos vamos a estar ocupados. – Siguió diciendo Leah, dándolo por hecho.

– ¿Podemos relajarnos un poco? – Preguntó Jasper con el brazo rodeando los hombros de Alice. – A ver, ¿no podéis salir vosotros sin nosotros cuatro? – Propuso señalándonos a los cuatro en cuestión. – No es que seamos imprescindibles, digo yo. Y podemos vernos el viernes.

–Pero deberíamos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos. – Contestó Rosalie. Yo suspiré y decidí no decir nada. Al fin y al cabo habría que hacer lo que ella dijera y yo no pensaba obedecerle en ningún momento, así que lo único que hice fue girar la cabeza y posar mis labios en el cabello de Bella, quien seguía con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

– ¿Por qué no quedamos mejor un rato por la tarde? – Propuso Bella. – Yo voy a estar muy ocupada, pero quizás…

–No, que va, Bells. – Le cortó mi prima. – Edward y mis tíos cenan en mi casa y como puedes imaginarte estoy organizándolo todo para que quede perfecto. – Puse los ojos en blanco, al igual que la mayoría.

Los cambios de opinión sobre lo que íbamos a hacer al día siguiente se alargaron demasiado para mi gusto. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos pedido algo para cenar y parecía que tampoco les bastaba el tiempo para sacar las conclusiones necesarias, porque casi eran las once y media de la noche cuando el mismo Walter nos avisó de que ya era hora de que levantásemos nuestro trasero de sus sillas, pues quería cerrar.

– ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana a las doce! – Exclamó Rose agitando la mano antes de meterse en el coche de Emmett.

Bella agitó la mano contestándole algo desganada para después entrar en el interior del Volvo. Cerré su puerta y en seguida llegué a mi asiento, arrancando el coche.

– ¡Dios, qué pesadilla! – Me quejé nada más ponernos en marcha, dando un acelerón.

–Edward, tranquilo. – Intentó suavizarme Bella. Yo bufé.

–Lo siento… – Me disculpé.

Había estado pensando en salir pronto de la Taberna para pasar un poco más de tiempo con Bella a solas, pero ya era tarde… _¡Joder! _Había estado intentando persuadir a Bella con susurros, pero ella estaba más entretenida intentando convencer a los demás para que no quedásemos al final.

Obviamente mis ganas por estar a solas con mi novia se habían convertido en pura necesidad, aunque no había perdido el tiempo tampoco, aprovechando momentos en los que Rose y Alice se ensalzaban en alguna pequeña discusión, para besarla o abrazarla. No quería desperdiciar ni un solo segundo.

–Quería estar contigo un poco, Bella. Me fastidia. Ojalá no hubiésemos ido.

–Haberlo pensado antes. – Me contestó. Yo solo apreté la mandíbula.

–Ni que se crean que mañana vamos a ir. – Le contesté serio. El silencio se hizo dentro de mi vehículo durante un par de segundos.

–Pero si ya nos hemos comprometido. – Comentó ella algo extrañada.

–Pues estoy harto de los compromisos. – Respondí de nuevo tajante. Aminoré la velocidad cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado a la calle de Bella. – Yo solo quiero estar comprometido contigo. – Susurré apagando las luces del coche y el motor frente a su casa. La miré suplicante y necesitado de ella.

–Yo también. – Contestó dejando escapar una sonrisa y moviéndose en el asiento, quedando más al filo, tocando con una de sus rodillas la palanca de marchas.

–Ven aquí. – Susurré llevando mi mano a su cabello para enterrarla en aquel lugar suave y sedoso y atrayéndola hasta mis labios para dejar un largo y dulce beso en los suyos. – No te lo he dicho antes porque me imagino que no vas a poder, pero no puedo irme sin preguntártelo.

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó en un susurro, besando mis labios.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa? – Mi otra mano de repente se aferró a su cintura, presionándola un poco para intentar acercarla más a mi cuerpo. Ella soltó un pequeño jadeo.

–No sabes cuánto lo deseo, pero creo que mi padre se disgustaría mañana si se da cuenta de que no he dormido en casa sin avisarle. – Se explicó. – Además, debería madrugar para ayudar a mi madre con todo lo de la cena, ya sabes. Y si me quedo en tu casa, dudo que pueda madrugar. – Dijo eso último dejando entrever una sonrisa cómplice.

–Entiendo. – Susurré besándola. –Pero mañana sí, por favor. – Le pedí.

–Mañana sí.

Nos volvimos a besar, esta vez más apasionadamente que esa misma tarde, dejando notar el deseo de los dos por volver a sentirnos de nuevo, como antes. Ese beso era excitante y demasiado desenfrenado para su propia seguridad. Debía repetirme mentalmente que no podía arrancar sin más con ella en el coche y que debía dejarla ir.

–Dios, te amo. – Susurré acercándome más a ella, atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, todo lo que era posible dentro del coche.

–Edward… – Suspiró ella cuando mis labios comenzaron a dejar húmedos besos en su cuello.

Mis caricias se hicieron más insinuantes inconscientemente, siguiendo los impulsos que marcaba mi cuerpo. Sus delicadas manos se paseaban lentamente, demasiado sugerentes, por encima de mi jersey sobre mi pecho y mi abdomen.

–Te deseo. – No pude evitar que esas dos palabras escaparan de mis labios. Una de mis manos llegó hasta uno de sus pechos y lo presioné ligeramente sobre su fino jersey, consiguiendo que un gemido saliera de sus labios. – He soñado con volver a hacerte el amor todas las noches en Boston. – Continué besando su clavícula sobre el jersey.

–Edward. – Volvió a jadear. – Dios, no hagas esto.

–No puedo evitarlo. – Mis dientes dieron un pequeño mordisco en la zona en la que sabía que debía estar su pezón, provocando que otro de sus gemidos llegara a mis oídos.

–Dios… – Ronroneó en mi coronilla, atrayendo mi cabeza hacia su cuerpo.

De repente escuché como una puerta se abría y como si del anuncio de una bomba se tratase me alejé de Bella, encontrándome con Charlie saliendo con la bolsa de basura hacia la calle. Bella se giró ante mi reacción y se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

Los dos nos comenzamos a reír cómplicemente y algo avergonzados. Menos mal que los cristales del coche eran tintados y que había sido rápido.

–Debería irme. – Al mismo tiempo que ella dijo eso, Charlie divisó mi coche, y se quedó esperando sin la bolsa de basura en sus manos frente a la entrada, la cual se encontraba a unos cuatro o cinco metros de donde estábamos. Yo asentí desganado.

Bella se pasó las manos por su largo cabello ondulado y por su jersey, alisándolo un poco y después se puso la chaqueta. Yo intenté respirar un par de veces hondo cerrando los ojos y llevándome la mano al pelo para tranquilizarme antes de salir.

Lo menos que podía hacer era saludar a Charlie y entrar para saludar a Renee, si aún estaba despierta.

* * *

.

_El viernes subiré el Capítulo II._

_Gracias por leer... :) Un besazo!_


	3. II

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**II**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Las suaves notas musicales del tema "Because I love you" de Yiruma que se dejaban escuchar en mi habitación de Forks, estaban consiguiendo al fin relajarme. Lo único que no habían conseguido, era que la imagen de Bella dejara de protagonizar mis pensamientos. Sonreí al recordar las miradas que me había lanzado el día anterior, tan cálidas y amorosas; tan transparentes.

Tenía un montón de recuerdos acumulados en mi corazón. Recuerdos que dejaba salir de vez en cuando, sobretodo en Boston en las últimas semanas. Recuerdos de una vida juntos; recuerdos inolvidables.

No resultaba descabellado que dijera que desde siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Y más cuando podía recordar desde que tenía uso de razón sus ojos color chocolate, aquellos en los que me había reflejado desde que éramos dos niños. Sus ojos habían sido testigo de tantas travesuras como de mis errores y éxitos. Y yo los amaba tanto, que me era imposible imaginarme una vida sin ellos.

Podía recordar las veces que Renee y mi madre quedaban para tomar un café y nos llevaban con ellas; sus sonrisas tímidas cuando Esme la piropeaba y el color de sus mejillas rosadas cuando notaba que alguien le hacía más caso de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado; fui cómplice de cómo su primer diente de leche cayó, o la primera vez que algún chico la piropeó.

Eso último, debía admitir, que jamás me había gustado. Teníamos once años, y lo único que hice fue despotricar en contra de aquel niño de su clase que le había dicho que era muy guapa. ¡Y lo era! Yo lo sabía, pero a raíz de ahí fue cuando comencé a mirar a los otros chicos de manera diferente.

Si ya de por sí no me separaba de ella, cuando empezamos el instituto, compartiendo muchísimas clases, ese aspecto aumentó. Y no solo por mi parte, parecía que Bella cada día estaba mucho más pendiente de mí también.

La infancia comenzó a abandonarnos poco a poco pero nosotros seguíamos juntos, fortaleciendo aun más la amistad que teníamos. Nuestro grupo de amigos se consolidó, sobretodo cuando se comenzaron a formar parejas, como la de Rosalie y Emmett o la de mi prima y Jasper.

Jake, Mike y yo éramos como una piña, hasta el día en el que fui consciente de que algo sucedía en mí con respecto a Bella que no comprendía. Algo profundo y fuerte que crecía y crecía sin darme opción a querer separarme de ella ni dejar que ningún otro chico la tocase o le hablase de según qué formas. Un sentimiento que se había abierto paso en mi corazón desde siempre y que nunca había sido capaz de identificar.

Fue en la celebración del quinceavo cumpleaños de uno de los chicos de clase, en noviembre.

Bella estaba preciosa ese día. Vestía un sencillo y gracioso vestido azul que había conjuntado con una rebequita en un tono más oscuro. Su cabello lucía suelto y brillante, terminando en aquellas características puntas onduladas.

Para lo que no estuve preparado, fue para fijarme en la forma que aquel vestido se ceñía a su pequeña cintura, peligrosamente deseosa. Y no entendía muy bien por qué mi mejor amiga estaba comenzando a atraerme de aquel modo desde hacía un par de años atrás, aunque intentaba muchas veces culpar a las hormonas propias de la adolescencia.

Me sonrió junto a una mesa cuando acabó de servirse una limonada y yo se la devolví. Pero en ese momento el grandullón de Emmett, que era dos años mayor que nosotros, me tapó la visión preguntándome si había visto a Rose por alguna parte, explicándome que hacía unos minutos que la estaba buscando. Ellos en aquella época hacia tan solo meses que estaban saliendo.

Volví a enfocar mi mirada en Bella cuando Emmett se alejó con el objetivo de encontrar a su novia, pero no me gustó nada lo que vi.

El chico del cumpleaños, Hugh, estaba mucho más cerca de ella de lo que era normal entre dos amigos y la mirada de Bella, a diferencia de la de él, gritaba auxilio en silencio. Parecía temerosa y algo asustada. Inocente también.

El sentimiento ardiente que sentí recorrer mis venas con verdadera ira y violencia era algo nuevo para mí que nunca antes había experimentado. Tenía la impresión de que él quería quitarme algo que solo me pertenecía a mí; algo muy valioso que él no merecía, que jamás merecería.

Me enfurecí más al ser consciente de que Bella estaba retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba más a ella, enjaulándola, presionándola, casi no dejándole elección. Eso…

Eso fue el detonante que necesité.

Cerré mis manos en puños y me acerqué a zancadas hasta ellos, pasando mi brazo por los hombros de Bella con una entereza de la que jamás creí posible. Parecía estar informándole a Hugh con aquel gesto de que no tenía derecho a acercarse a Bella de aquella forma, que el único que tenía el derecho a estar más cerca de ella era yo. Y pareció entenderlo, o fue que quizás mi mirada fue demasiado intimidante en aquel momento, porque se alejó disculpándose en seguida.

Aquella tarde no pasó nada, ni siquiera fui consciente en ese momento de que lo que había sentido habían sido celos en estado puro. Bella solo me dio las gracias y un beso en la mejilla que me hormigueó aún más que en otras ocasiones.

Fueron días después, cuando mi cabeza no dejaba de recordar la cercanía, la insistencia de Hugh en aquellos momentos, cuando mi mente conectó con mi corazón y supe qué era lo que estaba pasándome. Nunca le había dado opción a ningún chico a acercarse a Bella, pues era yo siempre quien estaba con ella, y ella jamás se había mostrado molesta por ello. Al revés. Le encantaba pasar tiempo conmigo, con nuestros amigos.

Solo había una respuesta para diagnosticar el mal que andaba sufriendo desde hacía tiempo.

Estaba enamorado de Bella; enamorado de verdad.

Esa epifanía lo único que consiguió fue aterrarme por completo.

Enamorado de mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Pues lo que haría alguien tan cobarde como yo. Callar.

No me atreví a decir nada en voz alta desde aquel día y decidí guardarme mis sentimientos, amedrentado por pensar que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Fue una mala época. Casi tres años en los que silencié mi rabia al escuchar algunos comentarios de otros compañeros sobre ella. Bella no era una persona que supiese verse realmente a ella misma, por eso jamás sabía que muchos chicos de clase estaban interesados por ella; por eso, y porque yo jamás cumplía la promesa que le hacía a mis compañeros de intentar sonsacarle información a mi mejor amiga.

Era más, incluso les cortaba las alas inventándome excusas o supuestas opiniones que ella me había dado sobre ellos. Me había comportado como un inmaduro incapaz de afrontar lo que estaba sintiendo desde prácticamente toda la vida. Había sido realmente estúpido, especialmente al no darme cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Faltaban a penas tres meses para la fiesta de graduación cuando me di cuenta de ello.

Lilibeth hacía un tiempo atrás que estaba comenzando a mostrar cierto interés por mí. Lo notaba en su forma de mirarme y en las veces que había tratado de llamar mi atención con diferentes gestos.

– _¿Por qué no vas con ella? ¡Lo estás deseando! –_ Me gritó Bella al salir de clase, caminando hasta mi Volvo.

Era la primera vez que me hablaba de aquel modo por una razón tan poco lógica como esa. ¿Yo con Lilibeth? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su mente para pensar que iba a dejarla tirada para ir con alguien tan superficial como ella?

Entré en mi coche respirando profundamente, aunque dejando entrever una pequeña sonrisa que fui incapaz de evitar.

– _¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? ¿No quieres ir con ella? Por mí no lo hagas, Edward. No sé… iré con alguien más. –_ _¡Ni hablar! _En ese momento el que se puso serio fui yo.

–_No sé qué es lo que te pasa, Bella. Te dije que iba a ir contigo. –_ Le expliqué.

–_Es mejor que arranques, tenemos que acabar el trabajo de biología. –_ Volví a suspirar.

–_No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me aclares de qué va todo esto, Bella. _

–_Muy bien, pues espera… –_ Y se cruzó de brazos, guardando silencio mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

Me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz. ¡Qué terca! Pero yo no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Haciéndole caso al ser consciente de que no iba a conseguir nada, arranqué el coche y me dirigí hasta casa.

Mi madre debió notar algo extraño entre nosotros porque me hizo un gesto de consuelo antes de que subiéramos a mi habitación. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos por Bella, aunque nunca había intentado confirmarlo. Debía presentir desde hacía tiempo que yo amaba a Bella.

–_Ya no tienes escapatoria. –_ Le dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí. – _¿Me dices qué es lo que pasa? –_ Pregunté dándome la vuelta algo enfadado. Ella se había sentado en mi cama.

Dios. Desde que sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba enamorado de Bella había sido mucho más prudente al elegir los lugares en los que nos veíamos. Nada de zonas reducidas ni con poco espacio. Esa había sido mi norma más sólida y firme. No solíamos frecuentar tanto mi casa, era territorio prohibido, aunque no tanto como cuando descubrí mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Sentía que me ponía nervioso, que dejaba al descubierto mis sentimientos. Me sentía demasiado evidente.

Pero desde hacía un año, más o menos, había conseguido controlarme. Me sentía más seguro y había podido dominar, en la medida de lo posible, las sensaciones que, la que seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, me hacía sentir.

Lo que no estaba dispuesto era a perder su amistad, aunque en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo en los últimos meses, había estado tentado a contarle lo que sentía por ella, porque algunas veces era verdaderamente difícil estar a su lado. A pesar de que la resignación me solía ayudar mucho ya no funcionaba tanto.

–_Nada, Edward. Lo siento, ¿vale? –_ Me contestó cruzando sus piernas y mirando hacia el parquet.

–_No, nada, no. No me digas que nada. Quiero saberlo, Bella._

–_Solo que si ya no quieres ir conmigo, puedes decírmelo. Lo entiendo ¿Vale? –_ ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

–_Es que parece que la que no quiere ir conmigo eres tú. Y si ese es el problema, dímelo_. – Dije acercándome un poco a ella, quedando en medio de mi habitación, de pie. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos reservados por primera vez. – _¿Es eso?_

– _¡No, claro que no! –_ Contestó con el ceño fruncido. Me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz, perdiendo la paciencia.

– _¿Entonces?_

–_No sé. Creo… creo que ya no confías tanto en mí. Eso es todo. –_ Elevé mis cejas al escucharla, pidiéndole en silencio que siguiera. – _Edward, no es normal que no me hayas contado algo sobre alguna chica. ¡Y he visto como miras a Lilibeth! –_ Solté una carcajada sin poder contenerme. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Bella tenía una muy buena razón para ver cosas donde no las había. Y esa razón me gustaba.

– _¿Mirar a Lilibeth? Pues igual que miro a cualquier otra chica. Y si no te he contado nada, es porque no ha pasado nada con nadie. –_ Le expliqué.

–_Pero todos los chicos de clase ya han estado saliendo o salen con chicas, y tú… _–Volví a elevar las cejas, esta vez incrédulo.

–_Bella… –_ La corté. – _Lilibeth no me interesa. – _Volví a aclararle. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, apuñó el edredón con sus manos y bufó. ¿Esa era la tensión normal de una amiga cuando su mejor amigo le decía la verdad sobre algo?

– _¿Y por qué la mirabas y sonreías hoy? –_ Esa pregunta había sido pronunciada con molestia mal disimulada. _Dios, Bella. _Si seguía con esas preguntas acabaría pensando que realmente sentía algo más por mí.

–_Porque me río de sus insinuaciones. –_ Dije sonriendo de nuevo, acordándome de cómo mordía el bolígrafo mientras retorcía entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo. – _Es totalmente ridícula._

–_Ya, claro. –_ Parecía nerviosa y enfadada. Su mandíbula se había tensado como muy pocas veces y no dejaba de retorcer los dedos de sus manos aun sentada sobre mi cama.

Respirando hondo para llenarme de valor y atreverme a preguntarle lo que pasaba por mi mente en aquellos momentos, me acerqué hasta donde ella estaba, poniéndome de cuclillas y tomando sus manos entre las mías. Ella me miró con el ceño algo fruncido.

Yo le devolví la mirada con el objetivo de leer en la suya algo más que me animase a preguntarle la sospecha que se estaba formando en mi mente y que estaba quemando mis labios con tal de salir. Tenía unas casi imperceptibles arrugas en su ceño y estaba notando como mordía con sus dientes el interior de su labio inferior. Ella debía pensar que esos gestos pasaban desapercibidos para mí, pero lo que no sabía era que había crecido aprendiendo todos y cada uno de sus estados de ánimo a través de ellos. Eran claros signos de tensión, estaba seguro de que estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no reprocharme nada.

Y sus ojos. Sus ojos parecían cautelosos mirando los míos. Algo en el fondo de ellos la obligaba a encerrar aquello que quería dejar salir sin ninguna opción, por eso su color lucía más sólido.

Era la primera vez que ella sacaba un tema así entre nosotros, la primera vez que la sentía de aquella forma.

–_Bella, ¿estás celosa? –_ Pregunté elevando una ceja.

Quizás eran mis ganas por escuchar la respuesta, pero el silencio se abrió paso entre nosotros, dejándome a cada segundo más ansioso. Sus ojos por un segundo se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendidos y temerosos, y el rubor inundó sus mejillas. Lo único que consiguieron esas reacciones fueron que mi mente confirmara mi teoría, aunque mi corazón parecía retraído, saltándose un latido al esperar su respuesta.

–_No, claro que no. –_ Dijo evitando mi mirada. Una señal más. Además se había deshecho del contacto con mis manos y en esos momentos intentaba ponerse de pie.

No la dejé escapar y la detuve rodeando sus brazos por encima del codo con cada una de mis manos, quedando frente a frente.

–_Quiero la verdad. –_ Ella tragó fuertemente saliva y desvió de nuevo sus ojos de los míos. – _Mírame. –_ Pero no lo hizo.

–_Edward, suéltame. –_ Me suplicó. Pero yo decidí acercarme un poco más a su rostro. Estaba perdido, lo sabía. Estaba descubriéndome, pero ya no iba a volver atrás.

–_No, no voy a soltarte. No sé si lo que voy a hacer ahora acabará con nuestra amistad, pero ya no puedo reprimirme más. –_ Susurré.

La sentí temblar a medida que me acercaba más y más y cerré los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de su cercanía, el aroma que desprendía, su dulce aliento golpeando cada vez con más fuerza mis labios, hasta que los rocé con los míos y escuché un profundo suspiro.

Aquella sensación fue la más electrizante que jamás había sentido. Solo había sido un roce, un pequeño roce que había conseguido hacerme sentir más vivo que nunca. Me contuve, esperando su reacción, pero ella seguía paralizada, temblando y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Así que como ya me había descubierto, pensé en que ya no tenía nada más que perder y presioné mis labios con los suyos, acariciándolos en el acto.

Suavidad y más calidez. Mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho debido a las sensaciones que sus labios estaban causando en los míos y aquella sensación de inseguridad al ser consciente de que ella no reaccionaba.

Dios, sabían mejor de lo que había esperado. Quise probar más de aquel jugo que había considerado prohibido desde hacía tanto tiempo, así que tome su labio inferior entre los míos, deleitándome de nuevo.

–_Edward. –_ Consiguió pronunciar en un hilo de voz, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Abrí los ojos esperándome un bofetón o algo similar, pero lo único que me encontré fueron los suyos cerrados y su agitada respiración. Tan quieta…

No sabía qué estaba pasando por su mente, pero mientras me permitiese beber de sus labios lo iba a aprovechar. Y así lo hice, los volví a probar pero de manera más demandante, obligándola así a que reaccionara de algún modo; besándome o gritándome. Hasta que en ese momento los suyos comenzaron a corresponder a las caricias que le otorgaban los míos, y como si una furiosa tormenta se hubiese desatado entre ambos el beso comenzó a intensificarse hasta el punto de abrazarnos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello.

Dudé por un segundo en que aquello fuese real y uno más de mis sueños me estuviese jugando una mala pasada, pero no podía ser, jamás la había sentido tan real, tan mía como en aquellos instantes.

Y no me sentí como el mejor amigo que besaba a su mejor amiga.

Aquello se sentía natural y correcto, como si nosotros dos hubiésemos nacido para estar juntos.

–_Edward. –_ Jadeó en mis labios sin mirarme. –_ Yo… yo… –_ Parecía querer excusarse por algo.

–_Me amas… –_ Le contesté yo con una sonrisa, mirándola fijamente. – _Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti. –_ Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, iluminados, emocionados y me sonrió.

– _¿Cómo…? –_ Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos al formular aquella pregunta y su mirada me transmitía su asombro. No pude evitar dejar un beso más sobre ellos.

–_Que te amo, que siempre lo he hecho y que he sido un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que tú sentías lo mismo por mí. –_ Susurré, dejando un beso más en sus labios.

Su mirada no dejaba de observar la mía; parecía analizarla a fondo para terminar confirmando lo que salía de mis labios en forma de palabras y deliciosas caricias. La sentí temblar de nuevo, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se instalara en sus labios.

–_Sí, te amo. –_ Pronunció antes de volver a fundirnos en otro beso más.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de repente despertándome de mis recuerdos, dejando ver a mi madre con la toalla enrollada en la cabeza y un batín lila. Pensando en Bella, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el CD había acabado.

–Hijo, dúchate. Pronto salimos a casa de tus tíos. – Me informó con una tierna sonrisa.

–Sí, claro, mamá. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo. – _Como siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en Bella._

**…**

– ¿En serio nos vais a dejar plantados? – Preguntó mi prima con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada, como si estuviese muy complacida. Yo me encogí de hombros.

–Aún no he podido estar con Bella todo lo que me hubiese gustado, Alice. Ayer os presentasteis por sorpresa cuando iba a buscarla a su casa y…

–Lo comprendo, Edward, no tienes que darme explicaciones a mí. La verdad es que Jasper y yo también estábamos barajando esa posibilidad, tampoco hemos podido estar juntos tanto como habíamos querido. – Explicó de carrerilla.

La cena había estado genial. Ahora tanto mi madre como mi tía se encontraban hablando de los cambios que iban a hacerle a su propia empresa de decoración de interiores, mientras que mi padre y mi tío hablaban sobre el hospital.

Alice y yo nos encontrábamos frente a la televisión. Eran las once y cuarto solamente y estaba esperando la llamada de Bella, quien me había asegurado que cuando en su casa acabasen me llamaría para que fuera a recogerla.

–Tampoco es que haya echado mucho de menos Eclipse. – Dijo refiriéndose al pub donde algunas veces nos reuníamos todos, y al que supuestamente tenía que ir esa noche con Bella.

–Alice, no vayas. – Intenté aconsejarle.

Quería a mis amigos y deseaba estar con ellos también, pero había echado muchísimo de menos a Bella, y deseaba de todo corazón poder pasar unas horas tranquilamente solo junto a ella.

–Solo será una horita y poco más. No pienso estar más de dos horas allí. – Explicó ella.

–Yo no cambio dos horas con Bella por ir a Eclipse, si puedo pasarlas con ella. – Alice me sonrió.

–Se os ve tan enamorados.

–Me resulta muy difícil estar separado de Bella. – Le expliqué.

–Lo sé, recuerda que Jasper y yo estamos en la misma situación que vosotros. – Yo reí y asentí.

Justo entonces mi móvil comenzó a sonar y mi corazón brincó contento al leer de quien se trataba.

En cuanto colgué me despedí de mis tíos, de mis padres y de Alice y salí directo a casa de Bella.

Había estado todo el santo día como un animal enjaulado en mi casa queriendo ir a verla. Pero tampoco quería estorbar o molestar, ya que sabía que Renee debía necesitarla para organizar la cena. Por lo que me había contado Bella, una hermana de Charlie, Jeanette, había viajado desde Oregon para pasar Acción de Gracias en Forks, junto a su marido.

– ¡Hola! – Exclamó nada más verme esperándola fuera del coche colgándose de mi cuello y saludándome con un caluroso beso. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

No venía con ningún vestido especial, tan solo llevaba sus vaqueros y unas Converse, pero estaba preciosa igualmente.

–Hola, princesa. – Susurré contra sus labios, dejando un casto beso sobre ellos.

Abrí su puerta y ella se sentó con una radiante sonrisa, enseñándome todos sus dientes.

– ¿Les has dicho a tus padres que no vendrás a dormir esta noche? – Le pregunté encendiendo el coche. No me apetecía estar separado de ella, pero entre antes comenzara a conducir antes llegaríamos a mi casa.

–Ajá. – Respondió simplemente.

– ¿Qué ha dicho tu padre? – Le pregunté un poco temeroso.

Al principio fue difícil mirar a Charlie a la cara cuando recogía a Bella en su casa para que se quedara a dormir en la mía, pero todo fue cambiando poco a poco. Bella decía que su madre había intercedido también y que Charlie ya solo dejaba entrever algunos gestos de disgusto.

Ahora Bella ni siquiera pedía permisos, solo informaba.

–Nada. Aunque sigue avergonzándome un poco. – Dijo agachando la cabeza. – Digo lo de decir que me quedo a dormir en tu casa. – Aclaró.

–Pero es que yo quiero tenerte toda la noche conmigo. – Contesté llevando mi mano a su pierna. Ella puso la suya sobre la mía.

–De todas formas te conocen desde siempre, Edward. Saben que lo nuestro va en serio. – Explicó. – Sé que en el fondo mi padre está feliz de que esté con alguien que sabe que me cuidará. – Le sonreí.

–Siempre. – Le aseguré.

Aparqué frente a mi casa y casi corrí hacia la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a salir y entrar por fin con ella, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos e importándome poco si nos tropezábamos uno con el otro. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en besarla y abrazarla; en sentirla.

–No hay nadie, ¿cierto? – Susurró contra mis labios, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos con fuerza, imprimiendo cada curva de su cuerpo en el mío.

Sentirla de aquella manera, después de tantas semanas, solo conseguía que mis ganas por volver a Boston se aniquilaran. Hubiese deseado quedarme en el recibidor de mi casa simplemente besándola y abrazándola, si eso hubiese significado que siempre estaría con ella.

–Nadie. – Mi susurro sonó pícaro a través de la sonrisa que mis labios dibujaron antes de volver a besar sus labios. Había deseado tanto que volviera a llegar el momento en el que volviésemos a estar así, tan unidos; casi fundidos el uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Ella solo sonrió mientras me besaba, dejando escapar un sonido sordo, a causa de la carcajada que mis labios habían impedido que saliera de los suyos. Volví a sonreír; estaba feliz.

Mis manos, las cuales no habían podido dejar de acariciar su espalda, su cuello y su rostro, realizaron un descenso urgente hasta sus nalgas, aferrándose a ellas en el acto y consiguiendo que mi miembro presionara inevitablemente su bajo vientre.

Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios de caramelo.

–Creo que deberíamos subir. – Murmuró urgente contra mis labios, sin dejar de besarme.

–Yo no lo creo, estoy más que seguro. – Contesté volviendo a incitarla una vez más con mi dureza.

Su gemido fue suficiente para tomarla en brazos. No podía esperar más, habíamos estado demasiado tiempo separados y no veía el momento en el que mi cuerpo volviese a sentir aquellas sensaciones increíbles que solo ella era capaz de ofrecerme.

Era difícil concentrarme en subir los escalones a toda prisa mientras ella se dedicaba a trazar una línea vertical con la punta de su lengua desde la base de mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja mordiéndolo al final, provocando que mi entrepierna volviese a palpitar y yo tuviese que detenerme.

Me miró de manera inocente mordiéndose el labio inferior y provocándome más aún. Estaba seguro de que sabía qué armas tenía y cómo utilizarlas para volverme loco. No había otra explicación.

Le lancé una mirada de advertencia, sin que dejara de ser traviesa, y seguí con mi camino.

–Nos van a matar. – Murmuró Bella riendo entre dientes, enterrando su mano en mi cabello al mismo tiempo que sus labios besaban mi cuello, refiriéndose al "plan" que en teoría habíamos hecho con los chicos.

–Que nos maten, moriré feliz. – Contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa cuando llegué al piso de arriba y caminaba aun con ella en brazos hacia mi habitación.

–Mmm… – Ronroneó en mi oído cuando la dejé en el suelo, abrazándonos mientras pasábamos el umbral. –Te he echado mucho de menos, eso debería ser más que suficiente como explicación. – Murmuró sonriendo con la respiración agitada, con sus manos sosteniendo mi rostro, el cual se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, acariciando con la punta de mi nariz la suya.

–Creo que Jake siempre la estimará como inválida. – Contesté al mismo tiempo que me deshacía de su jersey.

–Jake no tiene ni idea de lo difícil que es esto. – Se quejó poniéndose algo más seria, quitándome la sudadera.

La besé en cuanto la dejé caer sobre el parquet de mi habitación, al mismo tiempo que mis manos luchaban desesperadas por desabrochar el botón de mis vaqueros oscuros. Me imaginé que ella debía estar haciendo lo mismo con los suyos, puesto que no sentía la calidez de sus manos sobre mi piel.

En aquel momento solo sus labios calentaban mi alma y mi corazón, y prendían fuego descaradamente a todo mi cuerpo.

– ¿Te refieres a pasar tantos días sin hacer el amor con alguien como yo? – Pregunté divertido, separándome de ella para bajarme los vaqueros y la ropa interior.

Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, incluyendo su sujetador y me quedé aturdido por unos segundos.

Se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo desnuda por completo y jamás hubiese imaginado que mi memoria visual fuese tan infiel a mis recuerdos. Era la primera vez que la veía así después de tantas semanas, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que la hermosura de su cuerpo, que creía clavada en mi retina, superaba las constantes evocaciones de mi memoria en Boston.

–Ajá… – Murmuró ella recorriendo con su mirada mi cuerpo de igual manera, antes de dar un lento paso hasta mí, y elevar su mano para acariciar mi mejilla, mientras la otra la entrelazaba con una de mis manos. –Jake no puede ser objetivo con todo lo que estamos viviendo y Mike… Mike ¡menos!

–Te propongo algo. – Susurré rodeando su estrecha figura con mis brazos, en un abrazo de lo más necesitado que unió nuestros cuerpos por completo.

Cerré los ojos, hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y aspiré su fresco y excitante aroma, sintiendo como cada poro de mi piel reconocía al instante el suyo.

– ¿Qué? – Pronunció en un hilo de voz, al mismo tiempo que estrechaba más nuestro abrazo y dejaba un beso en mi hombro.

Mis manos acariciaron su espalda y descendieron hasta sus nalgas de nuevo. Una de ellas dio un apretón a la derecha, pero la otra descendió más y más, hasta encontrar aquel punto húmedo y cálido.

–Edward. – Suspiró.

–Dejemos de hablar de ellos ¡Te quiero con los cinco sentidos puestos en mí! – Dije sonriendo, cogiéndola y dejándola en la cama rápidamente, quedando sobre ella.

Su dulce aliento golpeó mi rostro debido a la carcajada que soltó por aquel movimiento inesperado, inyectando mi alma de felicidad y satisfacción. Yo solo pude sonreír mientras observaba sus ojos brillantes y excitados, y mientras sentía una de sus manos acariciar mi espalda y la otra mi trasero.

–Cuánto te he echado de menos. – Susurró cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Sus ojos se habían vuelto mucho más profundos y expresivos, transmitiéndome y verificándome lo que acababa de salir de sus labios. – No sé qué voy a hacer cuando tengamos que volver a separarnos. – Confesó llena de tristeza.

–Ey. –Susurré mirándola fijamente. En esos momentos no iba a permitirle que pensara en nada más que no fuésemos nosotros. Teníamos que disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos al máximo. Felices. – Siempre podemos jugar a las llamadas telefónicas. – Contesté intentando animarla un poco. Después rocé mi miembro erecto entre sus pliegues. Los dos jadeamos. – Ya sabes… – Continué elevando una ceja, esperando que me entendiera. Ella rio.

–Siempre y cuando Alice y Rose no estén presentes, me parece de lo más excitante. – Susurró sobre mis labios, lamiendo el mío inferior y excitándome más con aquel simple gesto.

–Cuánto te deseo, Dios. – Susurré llevando mis labios a su cuello.

Ella solo suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado para ofrecerme su cuello, el cual no dudé en lamer y besar como un profeso. Seguí descendiendo hasta encontrarme con sus pechos, llenos y redondos. Dios, sí la había echado de menos… ¡Mucho!

–Dios, Edward. – Murmuró cuando mis dientes atraparon uno de sus pezones.

Pero me sentía al límite esta vez, no podía más, quería sentirla ya, perderme en su interior sintiéndome suyo y sintiéndola mía. Alcé el rostro y me puse a la altura del suyo, observando su agitada respiración y acariciando con mi miembro de nuevo sus húmedas pliegues. Estaba claro que ella se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo.

–No aguanto más. – Confesé.

–Yo tampoco, hazlo. – Me pidió con urgencia.

La miré interrogante, sabiendo que ella sabría qué le estaba preguntando en silencio.

–Tranquilo, no tendremos sorpresas inesperadas, pero hazlo ya. – Volvió a pedir.

Sin más rodeos me adentré en ella, sintiendo el abrazo de su feminidad rodear mi excitación cálida y deliciosamente. Como había echado de menos la sensación de que volviésemos a ser solo una misma persona; tan unidos y pegados. Me encantaba sentir, al mismo tiempo, como su cuerpo se tensaba a causa de mi invasión, como sus dedos presionaban mi espalda y los míos el colchón, como sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y abría su boca dejando escapar un sonoro gemido hechizada por aquella mágica sensación.

No pude librarme del embrujo que causaban en mí sus facciones, y tuve que besarla acariciando sus labios y su lengua profunda pero lentamente, transmitiéndole con ese beso lo que sentía por ella en esos momentos y cuánto la había echado de menos. Ella respondió a mi beso de la misma manera, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello y presionando mi cuerpo más al suyo con sus brazos. Su respiración agitada impactaba cálida sobre mi rostro, enfriando el salino sudor que desprendía mi cuerpo.

Una de mis manos seguía sosteniendo mi peso apoyada en el colchón para no agobiarla excesivamente con el mismo, mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su cuello, su pecho, su vientre plano, su cadera y seguía descendiendo hasta enroscarla en su muslo, indicándole que rodeara mis caderas con sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla.

Un gemido por parte de los dos fue ahogado por los besos, cuando al cumplir mis deseos, mi miembro resbaló más en su interior.

Me separé de ella jadeante, buscando un poco de aire para llenar por completo de nuevo mis pulmones y la miré de nuevo deseoso y lleno de necesidad y amor mientras mi mano se deslizaba en dirección ascendente por su muslo hasta tocar el punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían, rozando en el camino su punto más sensible y obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos.

–Me encanta esta sensación. Te amo. – Susurré antes de volver a besarla y comenzar a moverme, marcando el ritmo de mis envites.

–Edward… – susurró ella, desviando sus labios de los míos aun entreabiertos para, en un gesto que era indicador del inmenso placer que comenzaba a sentir, presionaba en caricias sus mejillas en las mías, su nariz, sus labios, volviéndome loco. – Edward… – Gimió cuando comencé a elevar el ritmo de mis envestidas.

Sus constantes jadeos acompañados en ocasiones por gemidos eran expulsados de su garganta directamente a mis oídos, ya que sus brazos se habían cerrado con fuerza en torno a mi cuello y su boca descansaba junto a mi oreja, dejando en ocasiones incitantes besos y mordiscos.

–Bella… – Gemí sin poder controlarme más. Mi respiración era un caso perdido, se había convertido en un continuo de jadeos incesantes que cada vez elevaban el ritmo en su sucesión.

Encarcelado en su cuerpo, así me sentía. Deliciosamente encarcelado y atrapado. Sintiendo su calor y sudor, el roce de su cuerpo, en especial de sus pechos, y su respiración agitada acompañada de aquellos gemidos que cada vez se hacían más presentes, anunciándome al igual que su centro, al sentir como se contraía a mi alrededor, que estaba llegando al mismísimo paraíso gracias a mí.

–Edward… Ya… – Consiguió susurrar, confirmándome mis sospechas.

Me separé de ella lo suficiente, aumentando incluso mis movimientos cada vez más desesperados, para mirar aquel punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían y gemí. Eso me encendía más aun si cabía: observar como entraba y salía de ella, mirar como su centro me engullía y al mismo tiempo ejercía presión a mi al rededor, cada vez más.

– ¡Dios! – Gruñí, aumentando más el ritmo, sintiendo la tensión abrasadora en los músculos de mis brazos.

Bella comenzó a gemir sin control, llegando a su ansiada cúspide y desvié esta vez mi mirada para observar su rostro contraído por el placer. Fue lo último que necesité para llegar a la mía.

Me tensé aguantando un par de segundos más, e intentando alargar su orgasmo, hasta que no pude soportarlo más y arremetiendo con ímpetu en su interior, por última vez, me dejé ir, llenándola de mí.

Con las respiraciones más que agitadas nos abrazamos mutuamente con fuerza, necesitados el uno del otro, conscientes de que el grado de compatibilidad entre nosotros seguía creciendo en número cuando aun pensábamos que ya no podía ser mayor.

Besé su mejilla y su frente antes de salir de su cuerpo, y la atraje a mí, sintiendo su espesa respiración aun y sus labios dejar dulces besos sobre mi pecho.

No quería volver.

* * *

.

_Pues aquí os dejo el capítulo II, espero que os haya gustado chicas... Y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews :) El lunes volveré a subir el siguiente._

_Un besazo enorme!_


	4. III

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**III**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Su aroma, su calor, sus caricias, el sonido de su voz, de su risa y nuestra tranquila conversación.

Me sentía en casa de nuevo, como antes.

Parecía ser que el primer asalto no había sido suficiente. Después de ese, le había seguido rápidamente el segundo, obligándonos, al final, a quedarnos dormidos en seguida.

El tercero había sido Bella buscando guerra, y yo encantado la había enfrentado, quedándonos de nuevo dormidos a causa de la gran batalla. Pero eso no había sido el final, pues en sueños, por si no me había bastado despierto, había tenido una ensoñación de lo más erótica y caliente, y me había despertado con un grave problema, obligándome a despertar a Bella para solucionarlo rápidamente.

Sabía que nunca podría cansarme de ella; de su sabor, de su olor, de su suavidad y del sonido que su garganta dejaba escapar a causa del placer que yo le provocaba. Solo esperaba que estos años de facultad pasasen muy rápidos para disfrutarla como era debido.

– ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que lo hicimos? – Preguntó dejando escapar una pequeña risa, acercándose más a mi cuerpo.

Estábamos desnudos, arropados por el nórdico y por nuestros cuerpos.

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Éramos tan inexpertos. – Contesté dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa, mirando al techo, recordando aquel episodio de mi vida como lo más especial que había vivido nunca.

–Ni que ahora fuéramos profesionales en la materia. Te recuerdo que tan solo llevamos practicando sexo desde hace unos pocos meses. – Murmuró dejando un beso en mi pecho. Después se removió y alzó su cabeza para mirarme en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

Solo la luz de la luna alumbraba débilmente mi habitación, pero era suficiente para poder perderme en su mirada.

–Haciendo el amor. – Le corregí sin dejar de sonreír.

–Bueno, pues haciendo el amor. – Repitió ella, dejando un beso en mis labios.

–Y ya... – Le di la razón. – Pero me refiero a que… ¡Dios! Quería que la noche de nuestra graduación fuese inolvidable, y…

–Y lo fue. - Me cortó.

-Sí, pero… – No pude evitar reír entre dientes. –… qué preocupación. Yo no quería hacerte daño… – Seguí diciendo, dejando de mirarla cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieron a hacer eco en mi memoria.

– ¿Y qué me dices de los primeros intentos? – Preguntó soltando de nuevo una risa contagiosa.

–No me lo recuerdes. – Una de mis manos, que como la otra, estaba perdida por su espalda, ascendió hasta su nuca y la presioné para poder alcanzar sus labios. – Fue tan vergonzoso.

–No, fue bonito. Los dos haciendo el amor por primera vez. Los dos dejando de ser vírgenes juntos. ¿Te das cuenta de que hasta eso hemos compartido? – Preguntó mirándome de nuevo. Podía discernir el brillo de sus ojos a pesar de la poca luz que había y eso me maravillaba.

–Me doy cuenta de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. – Dejé un beso más en sus labios. – ¿Te has acordado de traer lo que te pedí? – Le pregunté cambiando radicalmente de tema.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó en un susurro, levantándose de la cama.

La había visto desnuda. No tantas veces como a mí me habría gustado, ya que había estado soñando con ella mucho antes de ser consciente de mi enamoramiento, pero su visión jamás me dejaba insatisfecho. Toda ella me encantaba. Así que no pude evitarlo, tuve que darle una palmada a su trasero. Eso le pasaba por ser tan malditamente tentador.

– ¡Ey! – Se quejó medio sonriendo.

–La culpa es suya. – Contesté dejando salir una sonrisa, mientras señalaba su trasero.

Ella hizo un gracioso mohín tímido antes de seguir su camino.

Cogió su bolso que estaba al lado del escritorio para volver a sentarse en la cama, encendiendo la luz de la lamparita de mi mesita de noche. Sacó su cartera y la abrió.

–No puedo creer que no tengas ninguna foto mía. – Parecía un poco ofendida, aunque tratara de disimularlo.

–Tengo una, pero estás unos cuatro o cinco años más joven. – En ese momento en su cartera se dejaron ver dos fotos. Una me sonaba bastante, pero la otra…

–Dios, Bella. ¿Qué haces con esa foto? – Pregunté divertido. – ¿Cuántos años debía tener ahí? ¿Doce?

–Trece. – Dijo pasando suavemente dos de sus dedos por la foto de manera cariñosa. – Y estabas guapísimo. – Aquella afirmación de sus labios había salido con una enorme adoración. Algo que no podía entender, pues a esa edad ¿Quién demonios podía encontrarse atractivo?

–Deberías tirar eso.

– ¡Eh! Déjalo… No pienso tirarla, es mía y me encanta. ¿De acuerdo? – Argumentó seria, dejando ver un segundo después su sonrisa.

–Bueno, está bien. ¿Me enseñas lo que me pertenece? – Pregunté besando su hombro desnudo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Metió los dedos por detrás de mis fotos y sacó otra. La mía.

Salía ella al sol de California, con un sombrero naranja, unas gafas de sol y una camiseta blanca. Simplemente preciosa.

En seguida se la quité y me senté bien en la cama para observarla con detenimiento.

– ¿Te gusta? – Me preguntó.

–Sales guapísima. Me encanta. Gracias. – Susurré llevando mis labios a los suyos para acariciarlos lentamente.

Escuché como dejaba caer su bolso al suelo y me quitó la fotografía de las manos dejándola sobre mi mesilla de noche para después rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y profundizar el beso.

–No puedo cansarme de ti – Susurró entre besos.

–Yo tampoco de ti. – Contesté.

Sus ojos me observaron de nuevo. Y no dudé en volver a perderme en ellos, sabiendo que me quedaba poco tiempo para hacerlo. Quería que el recuerdo que tuviese de ella cuando estuviese en Boston fuese lo más cercano a la realidad posible.

Dejó un suave y dulce beso en mis labios.

– ¿Me dejas una camiseta para dormir? – Preguntó. Yo reí negando con la cabeza.

–Claro, coge la que quieras.

Me sonrió antes de levantarse e ir hasta el armario, de donde cogió una camiseta lisa de algodón de color verde del cajón de abajo. Observé como se la ponía. Le quedaba grande y ancha, a medio muslo, pero desde la primera vez que la vi con algo mío puesto supe que jamás había visto algo más sexy.

–Y ahora a dormir. – Me susurró, dejando un beso en mis labios antes de apagar la luz de la lamparita, rodear mi mano con la suya y darme la espalda aferrándola a mi pecho y obligando a mi brazo, más que encantado, a rodear su cintura.

–Entendido, señorita – Contesté dejando un beso más en su coronilla y abrazándola.

Me daba la impresión de que nos íbamos a despertar muy tarde…

**…**

–Ugh, creo que voy a vomitar. – Escuché a Mike a mi lado.

Su comentario provocó que interrumpiera la sesión de suaves y dulces besos que mis labios estaban ofreciéndole al cuello de Bella, quien estaba sentada entre mis piernas, frente al mar. Había demasiadas nubes, y una ligera brisa fría acariciaba mis mejillas. Las manos de Bella, entrelazadas con las mías bajo una mantita, reaccionaron ante la detención de mi placentera acción.

Sonreí y volví a dejar un beso más en su cuello antes de dirigir mi mirada hacia el mismo lugar al que observaba Mike.

Era sábado, el día en el que todos nosotros nos despedíamos.

La fiesta organizada por Rose para después de la cena de Acción de Gracias dio como fruto una pareja más: Jake y Leah.

Los había notado muy pegados desde que había vuelto de viaje, pero lo que jamás me había podido imaginar era que acabarían así de juntos. Digo, podía comprenderlo. Yo era un tipo enamorado que no podía pasar más de dos segundos sin estar en contacto con Bella. Pero, ¿Jake y Leah? Ellos dos solían tener innumerables discusiones y peleas. Eran los componentes del grupo que parecía que menos se soportaban desde siempre. Por eso Bella y yo nos habíamos sorprendido el viernes, cuando los vimos aparecer de la mano entrando a la Taberna de Walter.

No habían querido hablar nada al respecto, aunque bueno, era algo que tenían en común: eran muy reservados. Y eso no me parecía que encajara muy bien en el esquema de que si eran reservados mostraran tan abiertamente sus sentimientos por el otro frente a todos nosotros.

Habían caminado hasta la orilla de la mano. Jake la cogía en brazos dando vueltas en círculo y Leah gritaba llena de felicidad entre risas.

–Supongo que vas a ser el último de nosotros en emparejarte. – Le dije a Mike, quien con su dedo índice hacía formas sin sentido en la arena.

Mike no dijo nada, siguió mirando a la arena moviendo su dedo.

Supuse que quizás no se sentía muy bien por el hecho de que Jake ahora no lo acompañaría como soltero. Era el único del grupo sin pareja y eso debía ser, sin duda, algo que le debía afectar.

–Algún día llegará Mike. – Escuché murmurar a Bella, quien lo observaba. – Solo tienes que esperar a la correcta.

Mi mejor amigo alzó la cabeza y se quedó observando a mi novia fijamente sin mover un solo músculo facial, con la mirada irritada. Quizás las palabras de Bella no le habían sentado del todo bien, pero no podía quitarle razón a ella.

Mike era algo parecido a Jake. No se sentía cómodo abriendo sus sentimientos frente a nuestro grupo. Supuse que por eso llegamos a ser mejores amigos, porque todo lo que él sentía me lo confiaba solo a mí. Y yo me sentía algo así como alguien importante e imprescindible en su vida. Lo había llegado a ver casi como a un hermano. Estaba claro que primero, en esos momentos, estaba mi novia y que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía hacia Mike.

Por Bella era capaz de hacer todo lo que ella me pidiese y más. Aunque no estuviese en mis manos, estaba seguro que sería capaz de conseguirlo de alguna manera. Ella era la otra mitad de mi alma, aquella parte de mí que quería proteger con todas mis fuerzas, aun incluso si eso significaba perder la otra mitad, que era yo. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

Estaba muy seguro de poder hacer lo que hizo Ben Thomas por Emily Posa en _Siete Almas _si eso significaba evitar su muerte. Podría planear mi muerte para salvarla a ella. Y estaba claro que por Mike no lo haría, al menos en las condiciones en las que mi vida se encontraba en esos momentos: con Bella a mi lado, haciéndome la persona más feliz del mundo aun en la distancia.

No. Con él sería un perro egoísta. Pero suponía que eso era algo comprensible. Él seguramente, si al algún día se enamoraba de una chica de la misma forma de la que yo estaba enamorado de Bella, me comprendería.

Hacía él sentía un sentimiento de camaradería importante. No podía olvidar que él fue uno de esos chicos que me confesó que le gustaba Bella al principio en el instituto, pero pareció pasársele cuando comenzó a salir con Lillibeth.

Debía admitir que me había distanciado en esa época de él. Tampoco lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, ya que en aquella época era el amigo inseparable de Bella, pero sí era el chico con el que más me relacionaba de todos. Poco a poco, cuando Mike comenzó a saltar de flor en flor y todo lo de Bella había parecido olvidársele, comenzamos a apegarnos más, como antes.

Yo hablaba de las reservas de mis amigos, aunque yo no había sido menos. Jamás había abierto mi boca en cuanto a mis sentimientos por Bella. Pero había sido por miedo más que por otro aspecto. La amaba tanto que tenía miedo de perderla si ella no sentía lo mismo y consideraba que era una locura.

Cuando Mike se enteró de que yo amaba a Bella fue cuando nos presentamos al siguiente día de confesarnos nuestros sentimientos frente a nuestros amigos de la mano y más acaramelados de lo normal. Supuse que el que yo le hubiese ocultado algo tan íntimo que se suponía que debía haberle confiado por ser mi mejor amigo le cayó muy mal, pues estuvo serio durante todo aquel rato.

Me sentí mal por ello. Así que cuando tuve oportunidad de disculparme lo hice, asegurándole que no tenía que ver con la confianza que tenía en él, sino que me aterraba que si alguien más sabía de mis sentimientos y por alguna extraña razón esa persona de algún modo desafortunado se enteraba de que Bella jamás podría sentir lo mismo que yo sentía por ella, mi preciosa princesa se esfumara de mi vida, o que todo entre nosotros cambiara.

Supuse que desde ese momento debió sentir algo en contra de Bella también, y aunque mi novia no me lo había dicho, sabía que Mike no era del todo de su agrado. Y eso no me gustaba en absoluto.

Por eso me sentí orgulloso de Bella cuando en ese mismo instante intentó ser amable y comprensiva con él, aunque él eso no pareció importarle, porque seguía con esa mirada enfadada y recriminatoria. Algo que jamás entendería.

Presioné con más fuerza la cintura de Bella entre mis brazos, al igual que hice con sus manos que aún estaban entrelazadas con las mías, agradeciéndole de alguna forma lo que acababa de hacer. Volví a dejar un beso más en su cuello.

Sería el último día que estaríamos juntos antes de volver a nuestras universidades. Al día siguiente era domingo y nuestros vuelos salían temprano. Así que no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo junto a ella.

–Bella tiene razón, Mike. – Dije, provocando que sus pupilas se movieran hasta las mías.

Él suspiró y sin decir ni una palabra más continuó con su trabajo en la arena.

Y yo solo me di por vencido. Si Mike no quería hablar del asunto cerraría mi boca y frunciría mis labios para seguir besando a mi novia hasta algún momento en el que pudiese estar a solas con él y animarlo abiertamente.

Ese momento llegó cuando, minutos después, llegó Emmett con Rose y Jasper con Alice y ésta última me robó a Bella, llevándose a Rose en el acto, supuse para hablar sobre temas privados de chicas, o quizás debía decir mejores amigas.

No quería ni imaginar cuánto sobre mí sabían esas dos de mis habilidades en el sexo. Era evidente que ellas se contaban esas cosas. Lo sabía, pero me daba igual; ellas se emocionaban mutuamente entre ellas hablando sobre esos temas y alguna vez Bella venía con ganas de poner en práctica alguna nueva lección que estaba seguro, aunque ella no lo admitía, que sus experimentadas amigas le habían comentado para añadirla a nuestra lista en nuestra propia versión.

Jake seguía divirtiéndose junto a Leah, pero más tranquilamente. Estaba a punto de pedirles que se fueran a un lugar más privado. Acabaría dándole la razón a Mike.

Jasper golpeó un balón con la punta de su pie, haciendo toques.

– ¿Os apetece? – Preguntó simplemente, guardando la concentración, dando por hecho que sabíamos a qué se refería.

– ¿Ya has calentado? – Preguntó Emmett con una sonrisa ya de pie y listo. – Os voy a machacar, ¿vienes en mi equipo, Edward? Vamos a enseñarles quienes son los reyes del balón a estos dos antes de volver a nuestras aburridas obligaciones.

Emmett y yo solíamos ser invencibles cuando jugábamos, si íbamos juntos, aunque en el equipo contrario fuesen tres. Pero en esa ocasión me reuniría más tarde con ellos.

Me reí por su comentario. –Serán aburridas para ti, a mí me encanta lo que estudio.

–Yo me quedo aquí. – Murmuró Mike.

–Y yo me quedo un rato también.

Emmett me miró como si de repente algo extraño estuviese pasando en mi rostro.

–Vamos, tíos. ¡No seáis así! Podemos divertirnos un día más antes de que todos volv…

–Sí, Emmett. Te aseguro que vamos a volver a brillar juntos, pero necesito unos minutos, ¿quieres? – Emmett suspiró y se giró para robarle el balón a Jasper en pleno vuelo.

–No tardéis.

Miré a Emmett y a Jasper alejarse y después desvié mi mirada hacia las chicas, quienes estaban muy entretenidas hablando sobre algo secreto por lo que parecía, ya que mantenían sus rostros muy cerca y después se aguantaban sus estómagos riendo con verdaderas ganas.

Me fijé en Bella. No debía haberme permitido que se alejase sin la manta. Sabía que tenía frío. Cada dos por tres tiraba de los puños de su jersey tapándose las manos y luego las cerraba en puños, sujetándolo de esa forma. Además no dejaba de mover los pies y cruzar sus brazos bajo su pecho.

–Una chica puede llegar a ser muy importante en tu vida, Mike. – Murmuré sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó él con la voz algo desganada.

–Supongo que no sé cómo debes sentirte ahora, pero puedo intentar imaginármelo un poco. Jake está feliz ahora con Leah y te has quedado un poco al margen. Aunque sinceramente no es lo que pienso, puedo llegar a comprenderlo. – Suspiré. Mike ahora miraba al mar, serio y desanimado. – Que yo esté con Bella, que Jake esté con Leah, no significa que dejes de importarnos, Mike.

–Soy un jodido apestoso. – Murmuró él. – Nunca podré tener a la chica que quiero, Edward. – Y esa afirmación salió con la voz teñida de odio. Eso, por alguna extraña razón me hizo quedar algo confuso.

– ¿Estás enfadado? –Esperé unos segundos, pero él no habló. – Mike… – Suspiré. – Debes confiar en mí como nunca antes lo hayas hecho. ¿Ha pasado algo en estas semanas con alguna chica que yo no sé? – Él rio irónicamente.

–Por supuesto que no.

– ¿Entonces simplemente es porque Jake está empezando a salir con Leah? – Él no contestó de nuevo. – Mira Mike, esto lo has vivido prácticamente con todos nosotros, aunque yo también debo confesar que jamás había imaginado ver a Jake y Leah de esa forma tan… no sé si es la palabra adecuada, pero ¿pegajosa? – Logré con eso que Mike dejase escapar una sonrisa.

–No intentes hacerme sentir mejor. De todas formas ahora estáis todos muy esparcidos por otros estados, realmente no me preocupa que Jake haya encontrado a Leah, o que Leah haya encontrado a Jake. – Dijo él mirándome. Su mirada ahora se mostraba convincente.

–Pues no lo entiendo. Quiero ayudarte, pero me lo estás poniendo difícil. – Dije perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

–-Es solo que tengo que hacer algo para no acabar solo. – Y aquellas palabras sonaron terriblemente desesperadas.

–No tienes que hacer nada, Mike. No te obsesiones. Ignoro tanto como tú cuándo llegará tu chica, pero las cosas caen por su propio peso y no dudes que ella llegará en el momento preciso y adecuado. Quizás aquí o ¿quién sabe? Podrías probar en Boston – Mi voz de repente cobró ese tono de fraternidad entre dos buenos amigos, casi hermanos. Mike negó sonriendo con la cabeza.

–Eres el único que piensa que algún día encontraré a la chica de mi vida. Ni creas que me he tragado la frasecita de Bella. – Confesó.

–Ella solo estaba tratando de ser comprensiva contigo. – La defendí.

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza, dio una fuerte palmada en mi espalda y con ánimos repentinamente renovados se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Emmett y Jasper jugaban.

–Mueve tu jodido trasero y disfruta con nosotros éste último día. – Gritó él dándome la espalda.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza y miré de nuevo a Bella quien seguía muerta de frío. No me lo pensé más, recogí la manta al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y caminé hacía las chicas. Estaban tan entretenidas contando, supuse, algo tan altamente secreto que ni se dieron cuenta de que yo me estaba acercando.

– ¿En serio puedes hacer eso? – Preguntaba Bella asombrada. A pesar de que fue un murmullo, la dirección del viento hizo que la conversación llegara a mis oídos.

–Claro que sí, Bells. – Respondió Rose. – Tengo dos buenas pechugas para abrazar a ese enorme pedazo de carne que tiene mi novio entre las piernas. – Ag. Por dios, sabía que estaban hablando de _eso_.

–Alice y yo andamos un poco escasas. – Decía Bella. Intenté aguantarme la risa que esa afirmación me provocaba. Bella no tenía los pechos del tamaño de Rose, pero los prefería con diferencia. Simplemente porque eran de ella y a mí me volvían loco.

–Habla por ti, primita. Yo sí me veo capaz de… ¡Ops! – Alice enmudeció cuando me vio a dos metros de ellas poniéndose las dos manos en los labios.

– ¿Podrías ser un poco más ruidoso? ¿O lo estabas haciendo a conciencia? – Preguntó Rose de brazos cruzados, un poco a la defensiva.

–No he hecho nada a conciencia, Rose. Y deja de mirarme así, no sé de qué estáis hablando. – Mentí. – Solo he venido a dejarle la manta a Bella. – Expliqué rodeando con ella su cuerpo y dejando un beso en sus labios. – Vuestros novios y Mike me reclaman. – Les dije a Alice y Rose. –Podemos irnos si tienes mucho frío, princesa. – Le susurré a Bella. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien, pero no creo que debamos tardar mucho en irnos. Recuerda que mañana debemos madrugar y si voy a quedarme en tu casa a dormir… – A medida que su frase avanzaba su voz se iba convirtiendo en un susurro y sus labios se acercaban más a mi oído. – …debemos descansar también.

La última noche…

Sabía que acabaría como la primera última noche que pasamos antes de separarnos, pero era eso o desperdiciar tiempo con ella.

–Vale, pero solo avísame cuando quieras que nos vayamos. – Respondí, agachándome para abrazarla y besarla en los labios dulcemente.

– ¿No son monos? – Escuché la voz de mi prima, y eso hizo separarme de Bella con una sonrisa, apoyando mi frente en la suya.

–Son demasiado babosos. – Contestó Rose.

–Tú no sabes lo que es tener a tu novio lejos, Rose. – Nos defendió mi prima.

–Solo avísame. – Repetí de nuevo en un susurro ignorando la pequeña trifulca de opiniones que se había formado entre Alice y Rose. Ella asintió.

–Te quiero. – Dijo aferrándose a mí con más fuerza.

–Y yo a ti te adoro. – Dije antes de alejarme y reunirme con mis amigos.

* * *

.

_Bueno chicas, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis :) He subido un par de imágenes: una del capítulo II, otras dos del capítulo III. El próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves, y estaremos en Boston con la visita de alguien. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y nos leemos pronto._

_Un besote!_


	5. IV

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**IV****  
**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

El bullicio de la puerta por donde saldrían los pasajeros procedentes de Seattle comenzó a agobiarme. Había dos personas de mediana edad con una pancarta enorme de bienvenida para alguien llamada Mary. Justo al lado de ellos dos hombres negros con túnicas largas y coloridas se encontraban entretenidos manteniendo una conversación en su idioma de lo más entretenida, según parecía. Un poco más adelante, casi a la altura del pasillo por el que saldrían los pasajeros, una niña de unos cuatro años estaba en brazos de su madre mirando con atención la puerta.

Avancé con cuidado un poco más hacia delante intentando ver a mi amigo pero era casi imposible. Tenía al lado un hombre del tamaño de Emmett con un semblante de muy pocos amigos a quien no quería enfadar, y en frente a un tipo alto, más que yo, no tan fornido como el de mi derecha, pero que tenía, de espaldas al menos, un aspecto de chusma increíble con ese pelo engominado reunido en una coleta baja.

Decidí que lo mejor era molestar a la señorita de mi izquierda. Una joven que no debía pasar de los veinticinco años y quien miraba con ansias la puerta.

–Lo siento. – Me disculpé antes de molestarla y avanzar hasta la altura de la niña de cuatro años en brazos de su madre.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo, reuniéndose uno a uno con sus familiares, pero yo no lograba interceptar a Mike aun.

Una chica de unos veintisiete años se reunió con aquellos que sujetaban la pancarta. Un hombre negro, vestido en traje de chaqueta del mismo color, se reunió con los dos hombres con túnicas. Una chica llena de piercing se reunió con el del pelo engominado dándole un feroz abrazo. Después de uno o dos minutos, un hombre de unos treinta años, vestido en traje de chaqueta y portando un maletín, caminó rápido por el pasillo y se reunió con la niña de cuatro años y la mujer que la sostenía llenándolas a ambas de besos. Y la chica de los supuestos veinticinco años recibió con un abrazo y un ansioso beso al que supuse que sería su novio.

Eso me hizo pensar en Bella. Solo hacía dos semanas que habíamos vuelto a la universidad y me parecían dos siglos. Y ver a aquel hombre tan feliz al reunirse con las dos chicas de su vida me hizo sentir envidia.

Por supuesto que la última noche que habíamos pasado juntos no había sido fácil. Habíamos estado despiertos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, sin volvernos a importar si al día siguiente nos moríamos de sueño. Habíamos hablado de nuevo de nuestros miedos, y nos habíamos reído y excitado hablando de algunos temas más calientes. Habíamos hecho el amor y habíamos vuelto a hablar para después volver a hacerlo. Habíamos disfrutado de nuestras caricias en silencio, de los besos robados y correspondidos, de las miradas cargadas de significado y sentimientos, y en definitiva de nuestra presencia.

Pero después la mañana llegó y fue peor que la primera última noche que pasamos juntos. Sabíamos qué podíamos esperar estando separados, lo mucho que nos íbamos a echar de menos y nos íbamos a necesitar. Sabíamos a la perfección lo difícil que era estar juntos en la distancia, pero no por ello íbamos a hundirnos en la tristeza.

Prometimos sacar algo bueno de ello, fortalecer de ese modo más nuestra relación y darle un extra. Los reencuentros serían inolvidables y apasionados al igual que todas nuestras despedidas, pero merecería la pena. Sabía que sí, y ella también.

Además, nuestro próximo reencuentro no estaba muy lejos. Faltaba poco para Navidad.

Recordé como su mano se agitaba desde la puerta de su casa cuando me alejé con mis padres en coche. Ella no saldría de Forks hasta dos horas después para coger su vuelo. Así que tendría un poco de margen para despedirse de sus padres también.

Suspiré silenciosamente al observar la escena a mi lado. La pequeña gritando con esa voz chillona llena de felicidad "papi", su risa contagiosa mientras aquel hombre en esos momentos le besaba el cuello y le provocaba cosquillas, y la hermosa sonrisa de aquella mujer viendo la escena maravillada.

– ¡Ey! ¿Qué miras ? – La voz de Mike junto con un golpe de puño en la espalda me hicieron girar para encontrarme con mi amigo.

En seguida nos saludamos con un abrazo y un par de golpes en la espalda.

– ¡Uau! No sabes las ganas que tengo de que me lleves por ahí. He visto unas señoritas muy guapas por ahí dentro. – Murmuró con una sonrisilla pilla. Yo negué con la cabeza.

–Yo también me alegro de verte, Mike. – Contesté con una sonrisa.

El camino hasta casa con el taxi no fue en exceso largo, quizás debido a nuestra extensa conversación sobre los últimos partidos jugados de fútbol americano. No es que me aburriera, pero no era tan aficionado como mi amigo.

Mike me había tomado la palabra y no se lo pensó mucho para comprar un billete de avión y plantarse en Boston. Había sido todo muy repentino y apenas había tenido tiempo de prepararme para su visita. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde íbamos a salir, puesto que jamás me había llamado la atención hacerlo desde que había llegado a la ciudad.

Y sabía qué era lo que quería Mike: alcohol, chicas y sexo.

Estaba convencido de que en su cabeza se había formado mil y una expectativas sobre las dos noches que pasaría en Boston, concretamente en sus discotecas. Así era él.

El taxi paró frente al Starbucks y los dos bajamos para llegar hasta mi apartamento.

– ¡Es jodidamente enorme! – Exclamó.

–Sí, creo que me viene un poco grande. – Respondí con una sonrisa.

Tiró su equipaje sobre el suelo del comedor y comenzó a investigar el interior de la casa.

– ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – Preguntó desde mi habitación.

–Puedes utilizar el diván del comedor. No creo que estemos muy cómodos si dormimos en mi cama los dos. – Contesté. – Además, no es mi sueño dormir contigo precisamente. – El rio con ganas.

–Te aseguro que el mío tampoco. No cambio dos tetas por dos bolas. – Y ahí estaba Mike en su más puro estilo. –Ah, mira. – Dijo cogiendo el retrato que descansaba sobre mi mesa de noche. – Aquí tienes a Bellita. Hablé con ella hace unos días. – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Con Bella? – Pregunté bastante extrañado. Ella a mí no me había dicho nada, y ya no era solo eso. ¿Desde cuándo se caían tan bien como para hablar por teléfono?

–Sí, Bella. – Respondió dejándolo de nuevo en su lugar y girándose para mirarme. – Sé que no me he estado portando muy simpático con ella, así que… – Yo asentí, aunque realmente no me había gustado en absoluto enterarme por Mike que había hablado con ella. – Bueno y… ¿ya sabes dónde vamos a ir esta noche? – Preguntó entusiasmado, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor. –Te aseguro que vengo con mi tarjeta de crédito cargada. Pienso invitarte a todas las rondas, ¡va a ser increíble! – Exclamó antes de tirarse sobre el sofá.

–Me han hablado sobre un lugar que parece estar bien. Por cierto no iremos solos, algunos compañeros de la facultad se han apuntado, si te parece bien.

– ¿Y compañeras? – Yo sonreí, negando con la cabeza y retirando sus pies del sofá de un manotazo para poder sentarme.

–Sí, vendrán algunas compañeras, pero no te pases con ellas, Mike. No quiero problemas. – Le advertí frunciendo el ceño. Él levantó sus dos manos.

–Tranquilo, no pienso hacer nada malo con ellas. – Su tono de voz pillo acompañado de su sonrisa y aquel movimiento sugestivo de cejas me hizo rodar los ojos.

–En serio, Mike. No quiero malas caras ni nada de eso. Pórtate bien con ellas. – Él bufó.

–Te estás volviendo un aburrido desde que estás con Bella. – Murmuró fastidiado. Yo simplemente lo dejé pasar. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que era estar enamorado.

–Por cierto, supongo que ya es hora de que cenemos. Después tengo que llamar a Ben para acordar donde nos encontramos. – Le informé. Él asintió, se levantó hasta su equipaje abriendo su maleta y empezó a rebuscar.

–Entonces antes de cenar voy a ducharme. – Yo asentí.

Su entusiasmo debería haberme contagiado de algún modo pero no lo logró.

Cuando Mike me anunció que iba a venir me alegré pero ahora simplemente me sentía algo fastidiado porque había venido a robarme mi tranquilidad. No tenía ganas de salir de las cuatro pareces de mi habitación, lo único que quería era dormir y volver a soñar con Bella. Pero de algún modo yo lo había invitado y bueno, él era mi mejor amigo, así que tenía que poner todo mi esfuerzo para que se lo pasase genial ese fin de semana que pasaría conmigo.

Mi móvil vibró, mostrando el número de Angie y fruncí el ceño algo confuso. No era con ella con quien tenía que hablar. Yo mismo había quedado en llamar a Ben.

– ¿Angie? – Pregunté extrañado.

–Ey, hola Edward. – Saludó ella con la voz un poco apagada. – Oye, siento tener que decirte esto, pero Ben y yo no vamos a poder salir. Al menos no esta noche.

Sin duda esa información llegó a fastidiarme. Angie y Ben eran las dos personas más parecidas a mí en esos momentos dentro del grupo que habíamos formado en la Escuela de Medicina. Aunque tampoco pude evitar preocuparme al escuchar el tono en el que me había dado su explicación.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – Pregunté. Ella suspiró.

–Ben no está bien. Tiene la cabeza metida en el retrete cada dos por tres, ya me entiendes.

–Pero esta mañana estaba bien. – Le dije recordándolo esa misma mañana.

–Ha empezado a encontrarse mal hace un par de horas y está vomitando. – Escuché ruido al otro lado de la línea y luego un gemido forzoso. – Tengo que dejarte, de nuevo está en el retrete.

–Vale, Angie, tranquila. Saluda a Ben de mi parte y cuídale.

–Gracias. Adiós, Edward. – Respondió ella rápidamente antes de colgar.

Me dejé caer en el sofá derrotado. Ahora que no vendrían Angie y Ben, tendría que lidiar con la compañía de mi fiestero amigo de Forks, Tanya, Victoria, Damon, Morgan y Yuu. Al menos Yuu era un poco más serio que los demás, aunque demasiado inocente también, o al menos era lo que me parecía.

Busqué en los contactos de mi móvil el número de Yuu para quedar con él y crucé los dedos para que estuviese en perfectas condiciones.

El chico sonó igual de fastidiado que debí sonar yo cuando le conté lo que le había pasado a Ben. Sí, sin duda él era de los míos. Logré quedar con él en _The Black Rose, _cerca de _Christofer Columbus Watherfront Park_, y también del aeropuerto _Logan_. Él me aseguró que se encargaría de avisar a los demás.

Sin poder aguantar más tiempo, marqué el número de Bella de memoria y esperé a que ella contestase el móvil, esperando que Mike tardara más.

–Hola, princesa. – Contesté cuando ella me saludó.

– ¿Ya estás con Mike? – Preguntó ella.

–Sí, aunque él está ahora en la ducha. – Me tomé la libertad de acabar de acomodarme en el sofá y me tumbé, cruzando mis pies.

–Pues yo estoy sola. Alice y Rose han salido de compras aunque no creo que tarden en llegar. – Me dijo ella con el tono de voz algo apagado.

– ¿Estás bien? – Escuché su suspiro profundo.

–La verdad es que me gustaría ser Mike en estos momentos. – No pude evitar reírme.

– ¡Vamos, Bella! No digas tonterías. Dios quiera que jamás suceda eso. ¿Qué sería de mí si tú fueras Mike? – Ella rio entre dientes.

–Sí, tienes razón, ha sido una bobada. Pero es que tengo ganas de verte.

–Yo también te echo de menos pero la semana que viene volveremos a estar juntos. – El silencio se abrió paso entre nosotros a través de la línea telefónica y mi mente recordó lo que Mike me había dicho hacía unos minutos. – Oye, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que Mike te había llamado? – Intenté que mi voz sonara tranquila y normal.

–No sé. – Respondió ella. – Supongo que no le di importancia. – Después suspiró. – Imagino que cuando hablamos me olvido de todo lo que he hecho durante el día. – Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

–Es nuestro momento del día.

–Ajá. – Su voz seguía siendo apagada. – Oye, Edward…

–Dime.

– ¿Y con quien vais a salir esta noche? – Intenté reprimir una carcajada, sabiendo que si ella me escuchaba podría enfadarse. Así que esa era la razón de su estado de ánimo.

–Con unos compañeros de la facultad. – Una vez más silencio. – Bella no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada.

– ¿Van muchas chicas? – Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Tanya y Victoria.

– ¿Y cómo son ellas? – Mojé mis labios tratando de tranquilizarme. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto?

–Pues un par de simples chicas, Bella. Nada más que un par de compañeras que no tienen la más mínima posibilidad de conseguir nada conmigo aunque ellas quisieran. ¿Entiendes?

– ¿Son guapas? – Volvió a preguntar.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! – Exclamé perdiendo la paciencia, sentándome en el sofá. – ¿Es que no confías en mí?

–Sí, sí confío en ti. – Después escuché otro suspiro. – Lo siento.

–Sé que la distancia no es fácil pero tienes que confiar en mí, preciosa. – Contesté más calmado. – Mira, conociéndote sé que no vas a pegar ojo esta noche mientras te imagines que estoy por ahí con Mike y esas dos chicas. Así que, ¿qué te parece si me llamas? – No me hacía gracia en absoluto, porque eso sería una señal de desconfianza hacia mí, pero estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

–Yo… Edward no desconfío de ti. Lo siento, ha sido una estupidez por mi parte. – Yo suspiré más aliviado al mismo tiempo que escuché la puerta del baño abrirse.

–Tengo que dejarte. Mike acaba de salir del baño y tenemos que cenar.

–Tranquilo, lo comprendo.

–Te quiero muchísimo, no lo olvides. Eres mi vida, Bella. – Mis palabras sonaron tan veraces como eran mis sentimientos.

–Lo sé, yo también te quiero, Edward. Pásalo bien.

–Hasta mañana, princesa.

–Hasta mañana.

Me quedé mirando el móvil un poco preocupado cuando colgamos. Me di cuenta de que no había sido del todo comprensivo con ella.

Para mí no había más mujer que Bella en mi vida. Me era imposible imaginarme con alguna otra chica. Supuse que por eso había reaccionado tan a la defensiva. Aunque podía entenderla si yo mismo hurgaba en mis miedos y ahí, alejados de todos los demás, podía encontrar el miedo a que otro chico me la quitase.

Era algo a lo que nos habíamos expuesto cuando decidimos separarnos para estudiar, eso estaba claro. Pero yo intentaba confiar una y otra vez en nuestra relación, en los fuertes sentimientos que la caracterizaban y en la confianza que nos teníamos mutuamente. Nada podría con nosotros si creíamos en lo nuestro y confiábamos en que todo saldría bien.

Por eso me aterrorizaba que en algún momento ella perdiese la confianza.

– ¿Crees que las chicas se me tirarán al cuello? – Preguntó Mike apareciendo por el comedor. Llevaba un polo azul y unos vaqueros. Yo me encogí de hombros, afectado aun por mi conversación con Bella. – ¿Acabas de hablar con ella? – Adivinó señalando con su cabeza en dirección a mi móvil.

–Sí. – Suspiré levantándome del sofá e intenté cambiar mi ánimo. – He quedado con Yuu sobre las 11:30 p.m. en _The Black Rose_, dice que va mucha gente de nuestra edad y que sirven unas cervezas deliciosas.

– ¡Ya quiero estar allí! – Exclamó Mike.

–Vayámonos a cenar algo. No pienso tenerte encerrado ya que has venido. – Dije cogiendo mi chaqueta y caminando hacia la salida.

Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida. Mi preocupación por Bella pasó a un segundo plano cuando me di cuenta de que estaba comenzándome a distraer con Mike. Seguramente ella se había quedado algo más tranquila, o eso esperaba.

Quizás no había sido tan mala idea que Mike viniera a Boston. Realmente necesitaba salir un poco de mi apartamento y despejar mi cabeza. Normalmente lo único que hacía era ir a clase y volver a casa a estudiar y pensar en Bella, pero siempre ponía alguna excusa cuando algunos de los de mi grupo me proponían hacer algo.

Lo único que había hecho alguna tarde había sido acompañar a Ángela y Ben a alguna cafetería y como mucho se había apuntado alguna vez Yuu con nosotros también. Y siempre acababa hablando de Bella, era algo que no podía evitar.

–Esto puede estar muy bien. – Murmuró Mike cuando salimos del taxi justo a la entrada de _The Black Rose. _

– ¡Ey, Edward! – Me giré al reconocer aquella voz. Tanya me estaba saludando junto a Victoria agitando una mano.

– ¿De dónde has sacado a tremendas mujeres? – Murmuró Mike entre dientes antes de que nos acercáramos hasta ellas.

–Hola. – Saludé con una sonrisa. – Chicas, él es Mike, un amigo de Forks. Mike, ellas son Tanya y Victoria.

–Encantado, señoritas – Ellas dos solo se limitaron a reír entre dientes.

–Mira, por ahí vienen Damon y Morgan. – Apuntó Victoria, mirando detrás nuestra.

– ¡Ey, Edward! ¡Hola preciosas! – Saludó Damon.

Él era tan alto como yo, atractivo a los ojos de las chicas. Ellas siempre solían quedársenos mirando a los dos cuando paseábamos juntos por la facultad para ir de un aula a otra. Era de piel pálida y ojos azules, más claros que los de Mike.

– ¿Aún no ha llegado Yuu? – Preguntó Morgan.

Él era el menos extrovertido de nosotros. Casi no hablaba, aunque era agradable tenerlo como compañía porque irradiaba paz. Era de piel tostada, moreno y de ojos oscuros como el carbón, los cuales quedaban tras unas gafas de pasta negra.

–No creo que tarde en llegar. – Opiné. – Aun no es la hora.

– ¿Y vas a quedarte mucho tiempo, Mike? – Preguntó Tanya.

–Oh, no. Solo vengo a pasar este fin de semana. Tengo que atender un negocio en Forks. – Respondió él.

– ¿Un negocio? – Interrogó Victoria.

–Sí, es familiar. Mi padre está enseñándome toda la gestión y todo eso. – Tanto Tanya como Victoria asintieron con la cabeza. Yo le pegué un vistazo a mi móvil, pero no tenía nada.

–Por ahí viene Yuu. – Escuché a Tanya.

– ¡Perdón! – Venía disculpándose. – Lo siento de verdad, pero el taxi que venía a recogerme se ha retrasado más de lo normal.

Los rasgos orientales de sus ojos parecían más achinados de lo normal y parecía realmente apurado por el supuesto retraso. Su cabello negro azabache y más liso que si alguno de nosotros se lo hubiese alisado con una plancha a doscientos treinta grados tenía un poco más de forma que otras veces en su flequillo.

–Tranquilo, Yuu, llegas puntual, ahora mismo son las 11:30 p.m. en punto, al menos en mi reloj. – Comentó Damon. – ¿Entramos, chicas? – Preguntó él, poniéndose en medio de las dos y pasando sus brazos alrededor de cada una de las cinturas de ellas, mientras las empujaba al interior.

–Tu amigo mola. – Murmuró Mike en mi oído. Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

Damon no tenía novia y estaba seguro de que no la estaba buscando tampoco. Él solía ser muy liberal con las chicas. Era el típico que cada dos días o tres tenía una cita con una diferente. Le encantaba usar palabras mágicas para regalarles el oído y conseguir lo que quería para después deshacerse de ellas. Era triste, o al menos yo lo veía de ese modo, pero en el fondo era un buen tipo. Era algo así parecido a Mike aunque su afición por las chicas era mucho más remarcable.

La música irlandesa inundó mis oídos nada más entrar. Había muchísima gente, casi todos entre unos dieciocho y veinticinco años. Las mesas estaban llenas de jarras de cerveza y el ambiente era agradable a pesar del bullicio que parecía empezar a haber.

Logramos encontrar un sitio en la barra.

–Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta que alguna mesa se vacíe. – Me dijo Yuu al oído. Yo solo asentí.

– ¡Ey! ¿No queréis cerveza? Edward, no dejes que tu amigo se vaya de aquí sin probar una. No te lo perdonaría. Por cierto, soy Damon. – Se presentó él, ofreciéndole la mano a Mike.

–Yo Mike, amigo. – Contestó él estrechándosela con la suya.

– ¿Quieres una? En serio, debes probarla. – Le preguntó.

–Sí, claro. – Dijo Mike.

–Damon, yo pediré alguna más tarde. – Le dije a él.

– ¿Qué dices tío? Para una vez que sales, ¡que sea grande! Ya que tienes novia al menos ponle los cuernos con otro tipo de rubia. – Dijo guiñándome un ojo, refiriéndose a la cerveza. Yo reí, Damon era Damon.

–No, en serio, ahora mismo no me apetece. – Insistí.

–De acuerdo. Pero no puedes irte sin probar al menos una. – Yo asentí y volví a mirar mi móvil.

–Edward, por favor, deja eso ya. – Escuché a Mike a través de la música.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté sin saber a qué se refería.

–Deja de pensar un poco en ella. Mira, sé que la quieres pero tienes ojos, amigo. ¿Has visto esa rubia? Tanya. Vamos, está buenísima. – Alcé una ceja incrédulo ante lo que mis oídos creían estar escuchando.

–Mike, no te metas con Tanya, por favor. – Le advertí. Él rio.

–No lo decía por mí, lo decía por ti, Edward. – Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco.

–Mike, si quieres que esta noche salga todo bien, mejor deja de decir las estupideces que están saliendo de tu boca. No las voy a consentir. – Le aclaré. Él solo bufó fastidiado.

– ¡Ey, Mike! Aquí la tienes. –Damon apareció con dos jarras de cerveza en su mano, delante de Yuu y Morgan quienes traían otras.

–Gracias. – Dijo Mike, quitándosela y llevándosela a los labios. – Está buenísima. ¿Quieres probar? – Me ofreció.

–No, más tarde. – Contesté y él se encogió de hombros dándose la vuelta.

– ¡Ey! ¡ ¿No nos has pedido a nosotras. Damon! ? – Preguntó Victoria.

–Yo os invito, chicas. – Se ofreció mi amigo. – Anda venid por aquí, estoy viendo un hueco en la barra más allá. – Ellas rieron y lo siguieron, y yo suspiré apoyándome en mi lado de la barra.

–Creo que a tu amigo le interesa Victoria. – Opinó Yuu, poniéndose a mi lado.

–Se la está comiendo con la mirada. – Continuó Damon, dando un trago a su jarra mientras miraba en su dirección.

Mike volvía a las andadas. Así jamás encontraría a su chica. Estaba diciéndole a Victoria algo en el oído y después se acercó a Tanya quien frunció el ceño por algo que él le había dicho, aunque después frunció los labios y una mueca llena de complicidad asomó en su rostro.

– ¿Habéis visto a Tanya? – Preguntó Damon. – Creo que le gusta tu amigo. Esto se está poniendo interesante ¿Te imaginas que al final acaban los tres liándose? – Soltó una sonora carcajada volviendo a beber.

–No, por Dios, Damon. – Le pedí. – En mi casa no va a entrar ni una señorita. Si Mike quiere hacer algo que lo haga en un coche, en un callejón ¡No sé! Qué se busque la vida. Mi apartamento no se va a convertir en un picadero este fin de semana.

–Sí que puedes llegar a ser aburrido. – Dijo él con una sonrisa. – Eres jodidamente raro. – Señaló.

–Di mejor: estás jodidamente enamorado. – Contestó Yuu. Eso me hizo volver a mirar mi móvil, pero no había nada. Descubrí que en el fondo deseaba que ella me llamase.

Damon acabó tan pronto como fue capaz de terminar su cerveza y volvió a pedir otra. Yo volví a negarme, diciendo que pediría alguna cuando me apeteciese. Después de unos minutos él y Morgan se pusieron a hablar con un par de chicas que estaban a nuestro lado en la barra y me quedé solo con Yuu, quien tenía su primera cerveza en la mano aun por la mitad.

Mike se había quedado en aquel lugar de la barra hablando muy animadamente con Tanya y Victoria, por lo que decidí dejarme de preocupar por él un rato y atender a la conversación que tenía con Yuu que no era nada del otro mundo tampoco.

Al poco tiempo conseguí un taburete. Eso fue un milagro puesto que el lugar estaba empezando a llenarse en exceso, resultando incluso agobiante.

–Tengo que ir al baño, Edward. – Dijo dejando la enorme jarra en la barra ya por fin vacía. – Ya sabes, la cerveza es diurética y mi vejiga no puede más. –Yo sonreí.

–Tranquilo Yuu, aunque creo que tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia. – Comenté mirando hacia la enorme cola que había para los aseos.

– ¡Oh, Dios! Vuelvo cuando pueda. – Yo asentí.

Suspiré sacando mi móvil al sentir una vibración. Era un mensaje de Bella. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi rostro.

.

_**Lo siento, pero no puedo dormir. Te quiero y te echo de menos. **_

_**.**_

No era extenso, sin embargo aquellas palabras eran suficientes para pensar en que me había comportado un poco duro con ella esa noche cuando hablamos. Me daba la impresión de que iba a ser más difícil de lo que jamás me había imaginado mantener la confianza que tanto nos teníamos cuando estábamos cerca. Y no podía culparla, porque en el fondo yo también estaba muerto de miedo.

Yuu regresó a los pocos minutos diciéndome que volvía a casa porque no se encontraba muy bien. Intenté despedirme de él con la mejor cara que pude aunque no sé si lo conseguí.

Mike, Tanya y Victoria parecían haber hecho muy buenas migas puesto que no habían vuelto hasta que Yuu salió por la puerta. Supuse que a mi amigo le había encantado el gesto que Damon había tenido con ellas al principio, pues venía en medio de ambas, rodeándolas con sus brazos.

– ¿Ya estás con el móvil? ¡Anda, ten! Tienes que probarla, está buenísima. – Insistió Mike. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando me di cuenta que Tanya traía dos jarras.

–Debías haberme pedido antes si quería, Mike. – Le reprendí antes de cogerla.

–No seas así. Anda, diviértete un poco. – Yo suspiré.

Dejé un minuto la jarra en la mesa para responderle el mensaje a Bella.

**.**

_**Hola, princesa. No te disculpes, por favor. Todo está bien, Mike como siempre, ya sabes. Acaba de traerme la primera cerveza, así que en cuanto me la acabe no dudes que te llamaré. Yo también te echo de menos. Te amo.**_

**.**

Esperaba no tardar mucho en acabarme aquella jarra, aunque la verdad temía terminármela por como era Mike. Seguramente me traería otra, y otra más. Cuando lograse hablar con Bella, la segunda podría tomármela con más calma y si me lo proponía incluso podría durarme toda la noche. Sí, era un buen plan.

Así que empecé a beber. Debía admitir que estaba muy buena. La música irlandesa no había cesado y la gente había aumentado. Cielos, esto resultaba agobiante. Estaba deseando terminarme la cerveza para salir de allí y airearme un poco al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Bella decirme que me amaba y me echaba de menos.

Damon y Morgan se habían alejado un par de metros mientras seguían hablando con las dos chicas del principio y Mike estaba muy entretenido con Tanya y Victoria. No sabía de qué debían estar hablando, pero parecían muy concentrados en lo que decían.

Agradecí que no estuvieran intentando integrarme en su tema de conversación pues lo único que deseaba era salir de allí para marcar el número de Bella. Miré la jarra. Llevaba un poco más de la mitad. ¡Era increíblemente enorme! Un poco ansioso dejé la jarra en la barra decidido a salir del lugar sin importarme si me la había acabado o no, pero tuve que detenerme cuando intenté levantarme.

Mis piernas flojeaban y un pequeño mareo sobrecogió mi cabeza dándome la impresión de que todo el local estaba dando vueltas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza varias veces, pero la sensación empeoraba.

– ¿Edward? – La voz de Tanya me hizo abrirlos de nuevo. – ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? – Preguntó llevando sus manos a mi rostro.

_¿Cariño? ¿Me había llamado cariño?_ Como pude, obligué a mis manos alzarse para prohibirle que me siguiera acariciando de ese modo. ¿Qué pensaba que estaba haciendo? Dios, y yo no podía moverme, ¿dónde cojones estaba Mike?

–Toma, bebe un poco, quizás te sientas mejor. – Volvió a hablar ella, esta vez con la voz algo distorsionada, ofreciéndome la jarra.

Yo reaccioné dándole un manotazo y tirándola al suelo. Ni siquiera escuché el cristal romperse.

–Edward… – Una vez más sentí las manos de Tanya en mi rostro.

Cada vez me costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos, lo cual no era muy agradable porque me mareaba aún más y lo veía todo a través de pequeños flashes pero mis párpados pesaban muchísimo y era incapaz de mantenerlos bajo control.

Mi respiración también había aumentado. Dios, tenía que llamar a Bella, tenía que hacerlo. Tanya… _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

De repente movía mis manos con las suyas, pero no supe el lugar a donde las llevaba. Solo sentí que se acercaba demasiado a mi rostro, demasiado y yo estaba a punto de ahogarme en una inconsciencia extraña sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Me sentía tan débil. Mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de mi cerebro, y ¡Dios! Si nadie me sostenía iba a caerme al suelo.

–Vamos, solo uno, solo uno…

**…**

* * *

_Y bueno... ¿qué os parece que ha pasado aquí? La cosa se va a ir complicando cada vez más, ya lo advierto... jajaja. Por lo pronto os aviso de que en el siguiente capítulo seguimos en Boston._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad que aunque sean poquitos me hacen sentir muy bien :) La próxima actualización será el lunes, así que hasta entonces, chicas!_

_Un besazo enorme :)_


	6. V

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**V**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Percibí, tras mis párpados cerrados, como la luz proveniente del sol comenzaba a traspasar los agujeritos de la persiana de mi habitación. Me estiré un poco quedando boca abajo y me eché la sábana por la cabeza tratando de apartar aquella luminosidad tan molesta, pero estaba claro que no iba a disminuir en su persistencia. Amodorrado y sintiendo el cuerpo ligeramente pesado, me removí hacia el otro lado, quedando de lado. Tuve que volver a moverme tras sentir una sutil punzada a la altura de la cadera; la sensación al presionar un hematoma.

No era demasiado molesto, pero sí lo suficientemente curioso como para intentar recordar en qué momento de la salida de la noche anterior me había golpeado esa parte de mi cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que los recuerdos no fluían por mi mente de la forma en la que había esperado. De repente el sueño y el cansancio se posicionaron en un segundo plano y mis ojos se abrieron de una sola vez al mismo tiempo que uno de mis brazos retiraba las cobijas que me cubrían. Ya no importaba la luz ni el pequeño dolor de cabeza que apareció de repente.

Estaba sentado en la cama, escaneando mi habitación en busca de los recuerdos que me faltaban. Por mi mente solo eran capaces de pasar imágenes borrosas y difíciles de relacionar unas con las otras. Imágenes en las que los colores violetas y morados se intensificaban, otras de mí hablando con Mike mientras me terminaba una cerveza y mi cuerpo pedía más líquido. Tenía otro recuerdo en el que Yuu volvía del baño y me sonreía, diciéndome algo de lo que no me acordaba, y también una imagen frente a Tanya, muy cerca de ella, en la que los ojos me pesaban y los sentidos querían abandonarme…

Recordaba vagamente cuando me despedí de Yuu, reírme a carcajadas con Damon y Mike, y pasarle en algún momento el brazo a Tanya por los hombros, pero nada más. No había nada más.

Sin mucha fuerza me levanté, caminé hasta el baño y me planté frente al espejo del lavabo, sosteniendo sobre el mismo, con mis manos mi cuerpo. Mi aspecto no pintaba muy bien. La preocupación y la incertidumbre se hacían eco en mi cara. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la piel brillante por la fina capa de sudor que me había nacido como consecuencia del nerviosismo. Yo tan solo había querido beber una maldita jarra de cerveza, una sola. ¿Por qué cojones había cedido y me había visto envuelto en una juerga de la que casi no recordaba nada?

Suspirando enfadado y sin entender nada, me cepillé los dientes minuciosamente tratando de eliminar el desagradable sabor que había quedado en mi boca impregnado por el alcohol. Después volví a mi habitación y volví a sentarme en la cama. En ese momento mi mirada se posó en la preciosa foto de Bella y un recuerdo certero acudió a mi mente desubicada.

– ¡Mierda! – Medio exclamé.

Había quedado en llamar a mi novia. ¿Lo había hecho? No sabía si quería saberlo, porque tampoco sabía qué era mejor: si haberla llamado borracho como una cuba o no haberlo hecho. Evidentemente, me parece que prefería la primera opción, aunque me hubiese hartado de decirle tonterías. La había cagado; había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Aunque no sabía cómo había llegado a ello, porque por muchas cervezas que hubiese bebido solo recordaba con certeza haber bebido la primera, las otras imágenes en las que sostenía jarras eran vagas y borrosas. ¿Y tantas cervezas había bebido como para perder la cabeza de este modo? Jamás había tenido lagunas cuando me había emborrachado alguna vez con mis amigos en Forks, y menos unas tan grandes.

De repente me acordé de que Mike seguía en Boston y que estaba en mi casa durmiendo. Así que sin pensármelo dos veces, salí de la habitación hacia el comedor, encontrándomelo dormido como un tronco en el diván todo espatarrado.

Realmente deseé poder estar durmiendo como lo hacía en esos momentos mi amigo. Me sentía muy agotado, e increíblemente perdido. Sin importarme interrumpir su sueño, subí las persianas de los grandes ventanales y corrí las cortinas, dejando que el sol resplandeciente que ese día lucía en Boston entrase e iluminase el cuerpo de Mike, quien se revolvió molesto sin abrir los ojos.

–Dime qué pasó anoche, Mike. – Demandé con la voz contenida. Él siguió ignorándome. – Mike.

Sentía en mi cabeza un desorden de recuerdos muy incómodo y que me hacían sentir muy inseguro conmigo mismo, y necesitaba su ayuda. Pero a los pocos segundos escuché un ronquido, algo que me encolerizó sin duda.

– ¡Dios! – Exclamé llevándome en seguida la mano a la cabeza por el dolor que mi propio grito había provocado en mí. Retiré las cobijas con las que tapaba su cuerpo y por fin abrió los ojos. – Dime qué pasó anoche.

–Dios, Edward, duerme un poco. Aún es temprano. – Se quejó alargando su mano con intención de estirar de las mantas, pero yo fui más rápido.

–No, quiero que me digas qué pasó. Y quiero que me lo digas ahora. – Ordené serio. Él suspiró.

–Creo que la cerveza te sentó como esperábamos, ¿contento? – Bufé por la nariz, intentando controlar mi enfado.

–Mike, ¿no te parece extraño que de buenas a primeras me bebiese no sé cuántas jarras cuando había repetido hasta el cansancio que no me apetecía? – Él se aclaró la garganta y se puso boca arriba, aun tumbado.

–Lo que yo recuerdo es que no te encontrabas muy bien anímicamente. A lo mejor tu estado de ánimo te llevó a eso. No dejaste de pensar en Bella ni un minuto. – Elevé las cejas ante esa explicación estúpida.

–Bella está a kilómetros de aquí. No estoy hablando de ella ahora. – Contesté molesto.

–Yo solo digo que quizás ese estado melancólico en el que te encontrabas influyó.

– ¿Pero cuántas cervezas me bebí? – Pregunté.

– ¡Edward, no puedo decirte un número, tío! ¡Te bebiste hasta el agua de los floreros! – Dijo carcajeándose. – ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? – Fruncí el ceño.

–Mike, no juegues conmigo.

–No, amigo. Lo pasamos genial. Lo único es que del pedo que llevabas te caíste al suelo y casi te abres la cabeza si no es por mí. – Volví a fruncir el ceño.

–Mike, ¿en serio que pasó eso? – Las voces de Tanya volvieron a mi memoria. Sabía que mi voluntad por muy borracho que estuviese seguía intacta y que nunca le habría podido fallar a Bella, pero las dudas a causa de la falta de recuerdos controlaban mi seguridad. –Recuerdo que Tanya me llamaba, una y otra vez.

–Tanya se asustó de verdad. La pobre cuando casi te caíste sobre ella se puso a llamarte como una desesperada y después quiso llamar a la ambulancia.

– ¿Y por qué no la dejaste? – Pregunté ofendido. ¡Joder, era su amigo! Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo habría hecho. Si él hubiese estado en mi lugar y yo me hubiese asustado no me lo habría pensado. Él se encogió de hombros.

–Era solo una borrachera, Edward. Hacía mucho que no bebías y ya está. No le des más vueltas.

Harto de escucharlo y algo decepcionado por su comportamiento, me llevé la mano a la cabeza en un acto desesperado. ¿Por qué no me acordaba de nada? La explicación de Mike no terminaba de gustarme porque no me aportaba nada que me hiciese recordar. Aunque quizás eso se debía a que estaba desorientado y era consecuencia de…

No, pero no podía ser, aunque cabía esa posibilidad, y no podía descartarla tan rápido tampoco. ¿Y si me habían drogado o… no sé? No entendía como Mike podía estar tan tranquilo.

–Ve a descansar, Edward. Yo realmente me encuentro muy cansado también. – Me dijo volviéndose a tumbar y cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Decidí dejarlo pasar, ya que yo estaba demasiado confundido y quizás necesitaba relajarme un poco para que los recuerdos volvieran a mí. Así que me alejé de allí y entré de nuevo a mi cuarto. Mi ropa estaba a los pies de la cama, tirada de cualquier manera. Supuse que mi móvil aun debía estar en algún bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Al encenderlo tenía veintidós llamadas perdidas y seis mensajes de Bella que volvieron a desconcertarme. ¿Cuándo había recibido todas esas llamadas y mensajes? ¿Por qué no me había percatado de ellos? Los abrí en seguida.

**.**

_**Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿No ibas a llamarme?**_

_**Bella, 03:56 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Estás tan ocupado con la cerveza y Mike que eres incapaz de acordarte de que tu novia está esperando a que la llames?**_

_**Bella, 04:32 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**Esto está comenzando a asustarme… Por favor, Edward, si lees los mensajes llámame.**_

_**Bella, 04:59 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Es tan difícil marcar mi maldito número? Por favor, llámame. Estoy asustada.**_

_**Bella, 05:37 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**Me tienes preocupada, he llamado a Mike y tampoco coge el móvil. Por favor contéstame o llámame cuando puedas. Te quiero.**_

_**Bella, 05:50 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**Edward, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? Espero que estés bien, en serio.**_

_**Bella, 06:19 a.m.**_

_**.**_

Mierda, estos mensajes probaban que no la había llamado como habíamos quedado. Lo peor de todo era que no recordaba haber sentido la vibración del móvil en mi bolsillo. ¿Tan borracho iba? Me sorprendía el hecho de haber dejado el tema de Bella a un lado, cuando ella siempre era lo primero en mis pensamientos.

Sin pensármelo dos veces marqué su número.

– ¡Edward! – A pesar que me tranquilizó el sonido de su voz, tuve que apartarme un poco el auricular del oído a causa de la intensidad que desprendía. Sonaba enfadada pero también aliviada, y pude adivinar que estaba algo cansada por su voz quebrada al hablar.

–Bella. – Murmuré.

– ¿Quieres explicarme qué hiciste anoche? – Me preguntó en tono demandante. – ¿Sabes lo asustada que he estado? ¡Se me pasó de todo por la cabeza!

–Lo siento, princesa, lo siento.

–No me llames princesa, porque no estoy para mimos hoy. No tienes ni idea de cómo he estado. ¿Tan difícil era enviarme un mísero mensaje de texto al móvil? – Después de comprobar que yo estaba sano y salvo, su preocupación se había marchado y ahora se mostraba claramente enfadada. Y podía entenderla, pero yo también tenía derecho a explicarme.

–Bella, déjame contarte qué fue lo que pasó.

– ¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Te olvidaste de mí porque te fuis…? – Su voz sonaba cautelosa y algo amedrentada en ese momento, pero no la dejé si quiera terminar la pregunta.

– ¡No! ¿Cómo se te puede pasar por la cabeza _eso_? – Me había sentido obviamente ofendido. – Bella, por favor, deja que te explique. – Le supliqué. Escuché un suspiro al otro lado de la línea, invitándome a comenzar. –Mira, no sé qué pasó anoche. – La escuché bufar incrédula. – En serio. Mike me trajo una cerveza y no sé cómo acabé bebiéndome no sé cuántas más. Tengo muchísimas lagunas y me siento muy perdido y desubicado en cuanto a lo que hice anoche.

–Pero…

–Tienes que creerme. – Le pedí. Ella volvió a suspirar, y el silencio se abrió durante algunos segundos agoniosos para mí. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bella? _Por favor que no insista más, por favor que no insista más._

–Sí, sí. Vale, lo siento, confío en ti. Siento lo que he insinuado antes, pero no sabes todo lo que llegué a pensar. – Esta vez el que suspiré fui yo, aliviado. – ¿Crees que puedan haberte drogado? – Preguntó. Su voz sonaba un poco más aguda de lo normal. Estaba preocupada.

–No sé, Bella. Mike me asegura que no fue así, que me emborraché hasta el punto de caerme, y quiero creerle. Creo que jamás me engañaría, pero no deja de ser extraño. No recuerdo cómo me sentía. – Le aclaré.

–Quizás no te acuerdes por algún efecto del alcohol.

–No sé, Bella. Tuve que beber mucho realmente… Lo siento. Perdóname, por favor. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

–Eso espero, porque me lo has hecho pasar muy mal.

Continuamos hablando un poco más sobre el tema. Yo intenté hacer memoria hablando con ella sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Pero no recordaba más que a Mike ofreciéndome una cerveza, algunos recuerdos irrelevantes que percibía por mí mismo desordenados y no sabía si tenían lugar antes o después de empezar a sentirme mareado.

Mike con Tanya y Victoria, Damon y Morgan hablando con un par de chicas, la música irlandesa tronando en mis oídos junto a los gritos de algunas personas cantando al mismo ritmo, la voz de Tanya llamándome.

Seguramente solo había bebido más de la cuenta y era incapaz de recordar otra cosa que no fueran solo pequeños sucesos. Aunque sin duda era algo que me extrañaba e inquietaba, no podía desconfiar de la versión de mi mejor amigo. Mike sería incapaz de mentirme. Era como mi hermano. Y a esa conclusión fue a la que llegué con Bella, quien sabía que estaba intranquila y turbada, pensando en lo que podría haber pasado la noche anterior, a consecuencia de la supuesta borrachera.

–Princesa, puedes estar segura que ni estando loco podría fijarme en otra chica que no fueras tú. Así que no te atormentes pensando en si habrá pasado algo. Estoy totalmente seguro de que sería incapaz. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti. Te quiero solo a ti. – Le dije. Ella no había sido capaz de decirme lo que sentía, pero yo podía adivinar mediante el tono de su voz su miedo.

–Lo sé. Yo también te quiero, Edward. Estaba tan asustada. ¿Por qué Mike no te detuvo?

–Más bien me pregunto cómo fui capaz de beber tanto si estaba tan desganado anoche. No sé, Bella, pero no volverá a pasar. Siento haberte asustado tanto. – Me volví a disculpar.

–Está bien. Pero, Dios, no vuelvas a hacerlo. – Yo sonreí para mí.

–Te lo prometo. – Escuché un bostezo. – No te he dejado dormir en toda la noche, ¿verdad? Lo siento.

–Ya está, Edward. Deja de disculparte. Te perdono, ya está. – Habló algo más animada.

–Bueno, creo que deberíamos descansar algo más ambos. Yo también me siento destrozado. Aunque siento, en realidad, que he dormido mucho, sigo cansado. – Le confesé.

–Será lo mejor. Es lo que tiene la resaca, señor "no voy a beber". – Me reí entre dientes.

–He perdido práctica.

–Ya, claro…

–Que descanses, mi amor. – Murmuré dejando notar todos mis sentimientos con aquella despedida. Ella suspiró; un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad por fin.

–Lo mismo te digo. Te quiero, Edward.

–Y yo a ti. Que sueñes conmigo. – Le dije dejando notar una pequeña sonrisa.

–Siempre lo hago.

–Yo también.

–Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego. – Y colgué.

Miré mi almohada. No iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, iba a esforzarme en recordar. Me sentía inseguro sin saber qué había hecho anoche. Y ya no tenía nada que ver con Bella, porque sabía que habría sido incapaz de hacer algo indebido que pusiese en juego nuestra relación. Tenía que ver más conmigo.

Pero no logré pensar mucho más, necesitaba dormir y descansar para conseguirlo. Quitarme este horrible dolor de cabeza y sentir mi cuerpo fuerte de nuevo. Así que no le di más vueltas: me tumbé, me tapé y no tardé nada en volver a quedarme dormido.

**…**

Estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible para no alterarme y mandar a Mike a la puta mierda.

Eran las ocho de la tarde y seguía insistiendo en volver a salir de fiesta a pesar de que yo no me sentía del todo al cien por cien. Si no me había negado rotundamente y le había sugerido que se fuese él solo, era porque en el fondo era consciente de que le quedaba solo una noche más aquí y que al día siguiente volvería a Forks.

Así que intentaba ignorar su egoísmo no intencionado y me repetía mentalmente que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por él. Aunque en un par de semanas todos nos volviésemos a ver, era probable que Mike no viajase de nuevo a Boston por un gran tiempo.

Suspiré largamente, infundiéndome ánimos.

–Tú ganas. Pero por favor, quiero volver pronto a casa, así que será mejor que salgamos temprano. – Le pedí a cambio.

– ¿Estás negociando conmigo? – Su gesto había cambiado del de niño malcriado al de grandes expectativas y eso provocaba que me imaginara un gran cartel sobre él muy iluminado con el rótulo "peligro".

–Digamos que sí. No tengo muchas ganas de salir esta noche, como habrás podido darte cuenta. Lo estoy haciendo solo por ti, Mike. Solo has venido dos noches y quiero que lo pases bien. Eso sobretodo. – Le comenté francamente. – Pero quiero que hagas también algo a cambio. Así funciona la amistad, ¿no? – Él se quedó mirándome por un larguísimo segundo.

– ¡Hecho! – Podía adivinar que por su cabeza estaban pasando rubias con grandes pechos y traseros en esos momentos. – ¿Tus amigas no vendrán esta noche? – Preguntó. Yo puse los ojos en blanco, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

–No. Esta noche vamos a salir solo los dos. ¿O es que no te conformas con tu mejor amigo? – Él me dio una palmada en la espalda, mordiéndose el labio alegremente.

– ¡Claro que sí!

Al menos cumplió con su parte del trato. Aunque no sin antes ligar con alguna chica y llevarla a algún lugar discreto para añadir a su lista de polvos, originados únicamente en Forks, una excepción en Boston.

Yo me había entretenido mandándole algún que otro mensaje a Bella.

**.**

_**Esta noche pienso enviarte un mensaje en cuanto llegue a casa. No creo que tardemos en irnos, Mike está cumpliendo su objetivo y no creo que tarde mucho más. Te quiero.**_

_**Edward, 02:03 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**Jaja. De acuerdo. ¿Estás muy cansado? Porque estaba pensando que en vez de enviarme un mensaje, podrías llamarme para hablar sobre temas interesantes cuando vuelvas.**_

_**Bella, 02:06 a.m.**_

**.**

Sonreí por su mensaje y sentí como mi entrepierna sonreía también, pero de diferente manera. Estaba realmente cansado y necesitaba dormir, pero no podía negarme a nada que tuviese involucradas las palabras "temas interesantes" y que tuviese que ver con Bella.

**.**

_**¿Mi princesa requiere mis servicios exclusivos para ella para desfogarse un poquito? Estoy ansioso por llegar a casa.**_

_**Edward, 02:07 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**Tu princesa está deseosa por volver a verte. Tengo tantas ganas de volver a sentirte dentro de mí que mataría por hacerme con una varita mágica y presentarme esta noche en tu cama.**_

_**Bella, 02:09 a.m.**_

_**.**_

Sonreí de nuevo aun apoyado en la barra con el móvil en la mano. Tuve que cambiar de postura y me aclaré la garganta, mirando a mi alrededor y comprobando que seguía siendo el único que sabía cómo me encontraba. Bella estaba jugando con fuego y estaba claro que yo no era de piedra. Respiré varias veces, intentando relajarme y eliminar según que escenas obscenas de mi cabeza, las cuales todas tenían que ver con ella. Eran demasiado excitantes para mi propia salud.

**.**

_**Cuida esas palabras. Soy un hombre, cariño, y puedo asegurarte que tus palabras pueden causar un efecto inmediato e inevitable. Espero poder hablar contigo en unos minutos más. Te quiero.**_

_**Edward, 02:11 a.m.**_

_**.**_

_**Entonces será mejor que deje de incitarte. Sé que si despierto al monstruo probablemente se haga notar, y no estoy dispuesta a compartir su tamaño con nadie, y mucho menos que alguna ilusa crea que es por su causa o porque necesitas algún favor. Eres mío ;) Te quiero, mi príncipe.**_

_**Bella, 02:14 a.m.**_

_**.**_

Adoraba cuando Bella se ponía en plan seductor y cuando se le subía la libido. Era todo un terremoto y un espectáculo tanto para mis oídos como para mis ojos. Aunque la notaba más cariñosa. Nunca se había referido a mí como "mi príncipe". De hecho, no solía utilizar ningún apelativo cariñoso para llamarme, así como yo solía llamarla princesa.

Aunque no me importaba. Me gustó y me sentí pletórico cuando leí "mi príncipe". Podría ser todo lo que ella quisiese que fuese para ella. De eso no cabía duda.

Guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros justo en el momento en el que Mike apareció con la chica que suponía que se había beneficiado por la puerta del local. Se acercaba con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que ella. Seguramente había sido algo bueno para él.

– ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunté sin dejar si quiera que Mike terminara de acercarse a la barra. Estaba deseando salir de ahí.

–Sí, claro. – Aunque su cara cambió por completo a otra más seria que intentó disimular.

–Te espero fuera para que puedas despedirte.

Y salí de allí, dejando la música a todo volumen atrás y notando como mis oídos sufrían las consecuencias al salir a la silenciosa noche.

**.**

_**Ya volvemos a casa. Tengo suerte de que el comedor esté suficientemente lejos de mi habitación. No creo poder dormir bien si no me ayudas a resolver el grande problema que has causado entre mis piernas.**_

_**Edward, 02:19 a.m.**_

**.**

Mike casi no tardó ni tres minutos en reunirse conmigo para coger el taxi que nos llevaría de regreso a mi apartamento.

– ¿Lo has pasado bien? – Le pregunté.

–Ha estado genial. Pero también ha sido mi despedida. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que siente la cabeza. –Sus ojos me miraron fijos. Parecían llenos de planes, pero no quise preguntar nada. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

–El tiempo es sabio, Mike. No basta con que te propongas sentar la cabeza. Lo harás cuando aparezca la chica perfecta para ti.

Mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué con urgencia deseando ver qué había contestado Bella.

**.**

_**¿Quieres un pequeño adelanto? Estoy sola, en mi cama, SOLO con tu camiseta, la que utilicé para dormir la última vez que nos vimos en Forks y después me quedé. ¿Quieres que me la quite, cariño?**_

_**Bella, 02:29 a.m.**_

**.**

Mi excitación se apoderó de mí. Joder, ¿No le había dejado claro que era un hombre? Sonreí de manera forzosa, sintiendo mi mandíbula tensa para mirar a Mike, quien seguía mirándome de la misma manera.

–Y creo que sé quién es esa chica. – Murmuró, antes de sonreír y girar su rostro para observar el paisaje urbano a través de la ventanilla.

Yo hice lo mismo, cerrando los ojos e intentando visualizar a Bella. No veía el momento en el que pudiera encerrarme en mi habitación con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

* * *

.

_Bueno chicas, hasta aquí!_

_Edward ha decidido confiar en su amigo... pero esto no acaba, como os he dicho a algunas va para largo... jaja Así que paciencia chicas :) Subiré el próximo capítulo el viernes, y... llega la Navidad a Forks! Hasta entonces! :)_

_Muchas gracias de nuevo por los rr!_

_Un besazo!_


	7. VI

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**VI**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sentí las pequeñas y finas – casi como puntas de alfileres – gotas de lluvia posarse sobre mi rostro delicadamente y el viento acariciar mis mejillas y mis manos. En algunas ocasiones de manera más intensa que en otras, los susurros de las hojas de los árboles al rozarse entre ellas. También el calor de su mano rodeando una de las mías, su delicioso y adictivo aroma acompañando al viento y llenando mis fosas nasales con él, y el poder de su mirada clavada en la mía, observándome con una ligera sonrisa imborrable.

Cerró los ojos, estrechando un poco más fuerte mi mano y acercándose más a mí, consiguiendo que sintiera también el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado, tumbados sobre una manta en la hierba de nuestro prado. Y yo imité su gesto.

Era algo mágico, sin duda. Lo único que necesitaba era tenerla a ella a mi lado, en nuestro prado, sabiendo con certeza que estaba conmigo y que al menos lo estaría unos días más antes de volver a separarnos. Respiré de manera honda, llenando mis pulmones del aire puro que nos rodeaba y disfrutando en el acto. Si había algo que echaba de menos en Boston era esto.

–Es como si nunca hubiésemos dejado de venir; como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, ¿verdad? – Murmuró ella. Yo abrí los ojos encontrándome los suyos aun cerrados. Sonreí, y llevé mi mano libre a su mejilla, cambiando mi postura para adoptar una lateral y poder mirarla mejor. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió también.

–Es cierto. Este sitio es mi preferido. – Se mordió el labio, sonriendo aun, llena de dicha. ¿Podía estar cada vez que la veía más hermosa?

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó moviendo nuestras manos juntas y cambiando su postura quedando de lado también, poniendo su mano en mi cintura y acercándose más a mí.

–Lo descubrimos juntos siendo unos niños en nuestras numerosas expediciones cuando nos perdimos. Aún recuerdo lo enfadado que estaba tu padre cuando nos encontró. – Ella soltó una carcajada, provocando que yo riera también.

–Carlisle también lo estaba. – Comentó ella.

–Sí, pero creo que Charlie casi me mata. Admito que pasé miedo. – Dije poniéndome serio, tensando un lado del labio en una mueca de miedo. Ella volvió a reír y yo solté nuestras manos acercándome más a ella para dejar un beso en su frente y abrazarla.

– ¿Y por algo más? – Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Se mojó el labio inferior con su lengua, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

–Te hice mía por primera vez aquí. Y me hiciste tuyo también, ¿hay algo más especial que perder la virginidad juntos en un lugar así? – Ella sonrió.

–Fue tan bonito. – Concordó conmigo, acercándose para besar mis labios dulcemente.

–Y al final fue frío también. Creo que Charlie también querría matarme por ello. Quizás tenía que haberte llevado a algún hotel con chimenea. – Ella rio dándome un manotazo en el hombro.

–No, fue precioso. Con el cielo estrellado. – rio entredientes. – ¡El cielo estrellado en Forks! – Dramatizó. Los dos reímos.

–Realmente tenía que pasar.

–Aunque mi padre pensase que estábamos paseando y que después nos encontraríamos con los chicos. – Fruncí los labios.

–Mmm. Creo que tu padre tiene más de una razón para querer matarme. – Los dos volvimos a reír.

Escuchar su risa era uno de los sonidos que más amaba en la vida y en esos momentos, después de dos horas de reencontrarnos, podía afirmar que Bella era la felicidad personificada y me encantaba ser la principal razón de esa dicha. Nos abrazamos con fuerza, queriendo fundirnos el uno en el otro.

Podía olerla mejor, embadurnarme en su aroma mientras su calor calaba también en mi cuerpo y en mi alma. No había nada mejor que estar entre sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su respiración, sentía sus labios dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello y sus manos acariciarme.

–No sé cómo voy a poder seguir con esto. Es tan difícil. – Murmuró contra mi cuello después de unos segundos. Yo la abracé más, y por un momento me sentí desanimado y triste, compartiendo su duda.

–Yo tampoco sé cómo puedo hacer mi día a día sin ti, Bella. Te quiero demasiado. – Musité en su oído, dejando un beso debajo de su oreja. Ella como contestación dio un pequeño mordisquito a una de las mías, obligándome a sobresaltarme.

–Podemos hacer esto. – Su tono había cambiado a otro más ronco. Bella… Siempre acababa siendo ella la que me animaba. – Sé que podemos. – Musitó, llevando sus manos a mi rostro y mirándome con determinación. – Nos queremos, eso es lo único que necesitamos: Amor. – Yo sonreí y me acerqué mirando sus labios para rozarlos con los míos. – Ahora quiero que me hagas revivir la primera vez que hicimos el amor aquí. No puedo aguantar más esto, cariño. – Murmuró, al mismo tiempo que nos movía y se ponía a horcajadas sobre mí, sin importarle si movía la manta que descansaba sobre nosotros, rozando su feminidad con mi hombría, demostrándome en ese momento a qué se refería.

Dios, era la primera vez que me llamaba así desde que habíamos vuelto a vernos y qué bien se sentía poder escuchar ese "cariño" de sus labios mirándola a los ojos. Éstas dos semanas, después de que Mike volviese a Forks, habían sido realmente geniales y me sentía mucho más querido por ella con esas simples menciones cariñosas.

–Bella. – Susurré besándola. – Hace frío.

–Solo quiero sentirte. – Su voz volvió a sonar baja y ronca al mismo tiempo que repartía besos y mordiscos en mi cuello, provocando que mi excitación creciese al instante.

–Podemos hacer esto en mi casa, en mi habitación, sin que puedas enfermar. – Le dije jadeando, temiendo que acabase resfriándose. Ella se había entretenido empezando a subirme la sudadera y camiseta interior y besando mi clavícula mientras tanto.

Sabía que si en el fondo quería detenerla debía haber evitado que empezase a hacerlo, pero en esos momentos no podía dejar de ser egoísta por otra parte. Yo también necesitaba estar con ella.

–Tú sabes hacerme entrar en calor perfectamente. – Susurró volviendo a mi boca, sobre mis labios, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano a mi miembro y lo presionaba por sobre la tela de mi vaquero. Gemí sin poder evitarlo.

–Dios, Bella. – Jadeé. – No me ayudas a querer protegerte en absoluto. Tienes el poder de terminar con mi autocontrol con una simple caricia. – Murmuré volviéndola a besar, pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior, y después encontrándome con la suya en el exterior; fría, pero placenteramente suave y húmeda. Podía notar su mano aun en mi entrepierna tentándome.

–Me gusta tener ese poder sobre ti. Me da seguridad. – Mis manos presionaron su cintura y conseguí quedar sobre ella en un rápido movimiento. Ella me miró entre sus pestañas, tan inaguantablemente hermosa que no pude evitar elevar una de mis manos para acariciar su mejilla.

–Eres la única capaz de conseguirlo. – Le dije, acercándome para volver a besarla.

Sin más preámbulos ella terminó de quitarme la sudadera con la camiseta, paseando sus manos por mi pecho, y yo quité su jersey, dejándola con un sujetador de algodón turquesa; un color que me encantaba como quedaba en su piel.

Nuestros labios se encargaron de evitar que habláramos. Únicamente eran necesarias nuestras caricias, el roce de nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas, nuestros jadeos y sus gemidos; el calor y la humedad que desprendían nuestros cuerpos a pesar de la temperatura en el prado.

Con eso teníamos suficiente para comunicarnos, para saber qué era lo que queríamos, para estar a gusto.

Conseguí ponernos la manta encima cuando me deshice de sus pantalones y sus braguitas y la miré de nuevo.

Parecía un hada. Una criatura fantástica y preciosa que había crecido en aquel prado: nuestro prado.

Su cabello castaño estaba esparcido en la manta de abajo, alborotado. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y el color marrón de sus iris se había aclarado un poco. Sus mejillas lucían preciosas con ese rubor y sus labios hinchados y rosados, dejando escapar pequeños y silenciosos jadeos.

Me replanteé inconscientemente en aquel momento si algo tan puro y precioso debía ser profanado de aquella manera, pero por suerte fue un pensamiento fugaz. Un pensamiento que se esfumó en cuanto vi una de sus aureolas fuera de la copa de su sujetador.

Solo ella podía mostrarse tan inocente y sensual al mismo tiempo. Casi no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya había bajado mis pantalones y mis boxers y estaba colocado en su entrada húmeda y caliente.

Ella gimió cuando presioné conscientemente la punta hacia su interior, disfrutando de aquella sensación y obligándome a cerrar los ojos. Sus piernas se cerraron con fuerza en torno a mi cintura, queriendo que mi miembro se clavara más profundamente.

–Edward, te necesito, por favor. – Jadeó. Sus manos ahora estaban en mis mejillas. Podía sentirlas cálidas, al mismo tiempo que las presionaba tratando que le prestara atención.

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome los suyos clavados en los míos suplicantes. Volvió a ejercer fuerza con sus piernas y empujó su cadera contra la mía, consiguiendo que mi miembro se deslizara un poco más en ella al mismo tiempo que giré mi cadera por puro instinto.

–Bella. – Murmuré disfrutando del momento y llevando una de mis manos a su clítoris.

–Oh, Dios. – Gimió. – ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Preguntó en un jadeo casi inaudible, tenía la voz apagada y ronca.

– ¿El qué? – Pregunté confuso. – ¿Esto? – Mis dedos volvieron a rozar su clítoris y ella volvió a jadear.

–No. – Dijo, negando a la vez con la cabeza. –Dios, vuélvelo a hacer. – Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y retiró sus caderas.

Confuso, debido a que no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo y encendido por su expresión lujuriosa me deslicé en su interior, esta vez hasta colmarla. Ella gimió.

–No, no. Así no. – Se quejó.

–Dios, Bella, vas a volverme loco. – Protesté yo también.

–Despacio. – Suspiró. – Haz ese movimiento de antes.

Volví a salir y entré en ella de nuevo girando mi cadera de la misma manera de antes. Intenté no dejarme llevar por mi propio placer porque quería saber qué demonios le había pasado y por qué le había gustado tanto.

Cogió mi mano, la cual había llevado a su cintura y la volvió a llevar a su punto más sensible.

–Ahora, despacio. – Me pidió.

Me deslicé en ella tal y como me había pedido al mismo tiempo que presionaba hacia abajo su clítoris.

– ¡Ya! Oh Dios, vuélvelo a hacer. – Su voz volvía a sonar débil y enloquecedoramente sexual.

Iba a ser sin duda un trabajo difícil para mí el contenerme y no enterrarme en ella hasta el final.

–Bella, no tengo tanto autocontrol, te lo he dicho. – Le dije jadeante. – Te pasa por ser tan malditamente deseable. – Susurré jadeante, con dificultad, llevando mis labios a los suyos.

Ella me respondió con un beso voraz, lleno de necesidad.

–No puedo esperar más. – Dijo entre besos, moviéndose y provocando que saliera de ella para sentarse sobre mí. – Si tú no vas a complacerme, tendré que obligarte a hacerlo. Eso ha sido increíble, y quiero más. – Yo reí sobre sus labios.

–Te amo. – Ella me sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se elevaba y se deslizaba por mi miembro despacio girando su cadera.

–Tócame. – Me pidió. Mi mano de nuevo se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a ese punto que deseaba que yo presionara.

Sin esperar más comenzó a moverse.

Al principio parecía relajada, cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutando de nuestras íntimas caricias. Pero después sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza el cuello y se presionó contra mí, comenzando a moverse más rápidamente al mismo tiempo que profundizaba mi invasión. Quité mi mano de su clítoris, queriendo sentirla más cerca de mí, queriendo abarcar su cuerpo entre mis brazos, pero un rotundo "¡No!" salió con fuerza de entre sus labios acompañado de un gemido frustrado.

–Oh, Dios, Edward. – Gimió de nuevo casi en un grito ronco.

Podía sentirla ardiendo contra mi cuerpo y el suyo transpiraba más que nunca.

Intenté encontrarme con ella entonces en cada estocada con mis caderas, consiguiendo que su placer se incrementara.

–Oh, sí, sí. Edward.

–Bella.

Estaba empezando a tensarme y sentía mi brazo cansado a causa de que mi mano seguía trabajando incansablemente en su clítoris, pero no importaba, jamás la había visto así. Nunca en la vida.

–Dios, esto quiero. – La escuché susurrar.

No pude soportarlo más, me derramé en ella, sintiendo al mismo tiempo el potente orgasmo que azotó a mi cuerpo. Ella pareció sentirlo al mismo tiempo porque sus gemidos y los sonidos que salían de su garganta querían demostrarlo.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza el uno al otro. Yo sin poder moverme y Bella aprovechándose hasta cuánto pudiera de la dureza de mi miembro.

–Ha sido maravilloso. – Dijo jadeando, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba.

Me tumbé sobre ella en la manta, sintiendo el aire frío en mi espalda. Así que cogí la manta que habíamos olvidado, temiendo que pudiéramos resfriarnos. Así pasamos algunos minutos, hasta que nuestros corazones y nuestras respiraciones se calmaron y los dedos de Bella se enterraron en mi cabello.

–Ha sido increíble. – Fruncí el ceño. Tenía una ligera expresión de disculpa en el rostro.

– ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión como si te sintieses culpable de algo? – Le pregunté sin pensármelo dos veces.

– ¿No te ha molestado? – Preguntó volviéndose a llevar su labio entre los dientes. Yo reí y llevé mis labios a los suyos, consiguiendo que lo soltara.

– ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? Eres preciosa, siempre. No entiendo a qué te refieres.

– ¿He sido un poco autoritaria? – Suspiró. – Lo siento si… no sé.

–Eres... – La besé en los labios. – Nunca te avergüences de pedir lo que te dé más placer, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que explotes. – Le confesé. – Quiero saberlo todo.

–No es que lo haya disfrutado más, pero no sé, ha sido diferente... – Me besó en los labios. – Bueno, la verdad es que ha sido el mejor orgasmo que he tenido hasta ahora. – Reí antes de volverla a besar.

Me encantaban ese tipo de confesiones entre nosotros. Hacían más real nuestra relación, más fuerte y natural. Respiré hondo, sonriendo ampliamente, y la abracé con fuerza.

Era lo que más echaba de menos en Boston. Tenerla así, tan cerca de mí. Allí la tenía a kilómetros de distancia físicamente, y era algo que realmente me dolía. Abrazarla y tenerla cerca de mí era una necesidad, y odiaba no poder abrazarla cuando quisiera, pasear de la mano, o besarla cuando me apeteciera.

Pero al menos nos quedaba el teléfono. Y su voz junto a sus palabras podían llegar a consolarme.

**…**

– ¡No, no! – Exclamaba Bella al mismo tiempo que reía corriendo por la arena en La Push, tratando de escapar de mí.

– ¡Te vas a enterar! – Le contesté yo, casi alcanzándola y permitiéndole un poco de ventaja. Llegar hasta ella sería muy fácil si de verdad me lo propusiera.

– ¡No seas mariquita! – Escuché decir a Mike a lo lejos, dejando escapar una carcajada, la cual se reunía a la de los demás.

Bella seguía corriendo con todo su empeño. Sabía que algún día pasaría y ese día había sido hoy. A alguna de las chicas, no sabía a quien de ellas, se le había escapado en algún momento en el que yo estaba ausente, que yo me excitaba cuando miraba a Bella dormida, y por supuesto eso les hizo muchísima gracia a los chicos.

La broma la había soltado Emmett y todo el mundo ya lo sabía. Solo lo había dejado salir para mofarse un poco de mí. ¿Es que acaso ellos no se excitaban viendo a sus chicas dormir? Había sido el protagonista, por unos minutos, de algunos comentarios que trataban de burlarse de mí. Solo una mirada bastó para que Bella se levantase de mi lado y comenzase a correr tratando de escapar de mí.

No me importaba en absoluto lo que pensasen los demás. Realmente había estado haciéndome un poco el ofendido intencionadamente para jugar con ella.

– ¡Edward, perdón, perdón, perdón! – Repetía Bella con la respiración agitada.

Aceleré mis pasos hasta alcanzarla y cogerla de la cintura para tumbarla en la arena y quedar sobre ella. El sol se había escondido entre las nubes hacía poco tiempo.

–Perdón, perdón, perdón. – Volvía a repetir, sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿Perdón…? ¿Contando secretos que a nadie le incumben? – Intentaba parecer serio, pero mi voz me delataba. Era baja y ronca.

–No lo haré más. De verdad. – Dijo ella jadeante a causa de la carrera. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

–Más te vale. Creo que más tarde te lo haré pagar. – Le susurré acariciando con la punta de mi nariz su mandíbula.

Su respiración se hizo algo más pesada y dejé que mis labios vagasen por su cuello en dirección ascendente hasta su boca. Los suyos me recibieron dulces y tiernos. Odiaba no poder tenerlos todos los días en Boston.

– ¡Eh! ¡Se suponía que habíamos quedado para estar todos juntos! – Escuché el grito de Mike.

Me separé de Bella y la miré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Tiene razón. Anda, vamos. – Murmuró Bella, dejando un beso más en mis labios y empujando mi pecho con sus manos, obligándome a levantarme.

Los siguientes días pasaron realmente rápidos. Había tenido tiempo de estar con mis padres, con mis amigos, de respirar el aire fresco que los árboles de Forks ofrecían a mis pulmones, de las, a veces, irritantes gotas de lluvia que las nubes dejaban caer… Pero no me había bastado el tiempo con Bella.

Habíamos vuelto a pasear solos por la Push, nos habíamos tumbado en la arena igual que habíamos hecho en otras ocasiones en el prado. Me había reído a carcajada limpia con ella y habíamos estado más serios hablando sobre la falta que nos hacíamos. Habíamos ido a cenar y a pasear para ver los adornos navideños de las calles de Port Angeles, y allí nos tatuamos en el interior del dedo anular la mitad de un pequeño corazón que se podía ver entero si entrelazábamos las manos. Fue un gesto absolutamente impulsivo, pero del que no me arrepentiría jamás. "Me apetece mucho. Es discreto y nadie sabrá qué es en el caso de que vean algo. Solo nosotros". Eso y su sonrisa ilusionada fue lo único que necesité para acceder a sus deseos.

También habíamos pasado tiempo en familia, decorando los árboles de navidad como mejor sabíamos. Había venido algunas tardes a casa y nos habíamos puesto a ver la televisión con mis padres o solo con mi madre. En ocasiones la había dejado hablando con mi madre mientras yo me había ido a duchar. Pero también había sido yo el que había ido a su casa a pasar algún tiempo con sus padres.

Por primera vez me había separado de mi familia para pasar Nochevieja con Bella y su familia, aunque ella había hecho lo propio conmigo en Nochebuena. Habíamos pasado tiempo juntos disfrutando de los dos y habíamos estado felices, por eso me sorprendió que, cuando la llamé la última noche, ella no hubiese querido quedarse a dormir en casa como siempre hacíamos antes de volver a separarnos. Se había disculpado diciendo que no se encontraba bien y que no quería ahondar más en su tristeza. Su reacción me pareció extraña, pero efectivamente su voz no se escuchaba como siempre, parecía apagada, como si hubiese estado llorando desde hacía un buen rato. Y eso me quemaba por dentro, porque quería consolarla y ella no me dejaba.

A partir de ese instante, algo extraño que jamás había sentido se instaló en mi pecho, y parecía haberse llevado todo su equipaje, porque no tenía ninguna intención de desalojarlo. Era una sensación extraña, una especie de alarma que intentaba anunciarme algo que yo intentaba ignorar.

Esa noche di muchísimas vueltas recordando la voz de Bella. La había rememorado una y otra vez. Me había dado cuenta de la tristeza que la teñía. No quería que ella estuviese así por nosotros, por la distancia que nos separaba.

Pero había algo más extraño en mí. Esa sensación en el pecho y en la boca del estómago, tratando de llamar mi atención, prohibiéndome pegar ojo esa noche.

**…**

– ¿Has cogido el cargador del móvil? – Preguntó mi madre colocándome bien la sudadera y después quitándome la gorra, al mismo tiempo que yo me ponía la cazadora.

–Sí, mamá. – Respondí quitándole la gorra de las manos y volviéndomela a poner.

– ¿La ropa interior? ¿Los calcetines? ¿Llevas el pijama? – Volvió a interrogarme con esa dulce voz. Yo suspiré sonriendo, dejando que ella pasase sus manos, esta vez, por el cuello de la cazadora, para colocármelo.

–Sí. Mamá, he dejado cosas en Boston y te recuerdo que no duermo en pijama. – Ella sonrió y me miró con esos cristalinos ojos verdes suyos expresivos.

–Tienes muy mal aspecto ¿No vas a contarme que ha pasado con Bella? – La sonrisa de mi cara se esfumó y un nudo se instaló en mi garganta antes de caminar hacia la maleta y cerrarla con cremallera.

Efectivamente no había podido pegar ojo en toda la santa noche, porque esa sensación se había arraigado con tanta fuerza en mi corazón que me había sido imposible hacerlo. Suspiré tratando de ignorarla. No iba a poder conmigo. Lo único que necesitaba era ver a Bella y mirarla a los ojos.

–No es nada, mamá. No se encontraba muy bien y por lo visto no quiso venir para no pasarlo tan mal. – Hablé dándole la espalda y mirándome el medio corazón que por sí solo no parecía más que una línea curva sin ningún significado. Necesitaba su otra mitad. Cogí mi maleta y caminé hacia la puerta de mi habitación pero antes de que pudiera salir me tocó el brazo, consiguiendo detenerme.

–No puedo negar que me preocupa, hijo. Ella no es así. ¿Estás seguro de que no ha pasado nada más? – Volvió a preguntarme.

No, no estaba seguro pero tenía que ignorar esa sensación. Todo estaba bien entre nosotros porque no había pasado nada por lo que tuviera que preocuparme. Así que respirando hondo, la miré con una pequeña sonrisa y me incliné para besar su frente.

–Seguro, mamá. Y déjame bajar ya, quiero poder verla unos minutos. – Dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Por lo menos, ella había aceptado de inmediato que le hiciese una visita por la mañana para despedirnos, era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Por eso antes de que me dirigiera al aeropuerto iba a pasar por su casa con mis padres. Ella iba a coger su avión más tarde.

La maldita sensación se apoderó de mí en el coche, haciéndose notar cada vez más a medida que nos acercábamos a su casa. Era como una extraña prevención, una señal, algo que no sabía identificar pero que seguía en mi pecho torturándome.

Mi padre se detuvo frente a la casa de los Swan y en ese instante quise salir corriendo. Algo no estaba bien, y aunque quería alejarme para dejar de sentir esa horrible sensación, no podía evitar tampoco desear saber la razón de mi estado.

– ¿Edward? – La voz preocupada de mi madre me hizo pestañear, dándome cuenta de que me había quedado mirando la casa de Bella sin llegar a hacer nada más.

– ¿Estás bien, hijo? – Me preguntó esta vez mi padre. Yo intenté sonreír y asentí, saliendo del coche y dirigiéndome hasta la entrada.

Sentía como las piernas me pesaban y el corazón latirme frenéticamente bajo el pecho. Esto jamás me había pasado.

Intenté pensar en que eran ideas mías. Pero el miedo a que pasase algo más reapareció al pensar que Bella había rechazado pasar la noche anterior conmigo antes de volver a separarnos por algo más. No podía dejar que mis estúpidas ideas me enfermaran. No estaba pasando nada, no podía haber pasado nada. Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella e íbamos a amarnos toda la vida.

Di una larga respiración honda, sacudiendo los hombros y doblando el cuello hacia derecha e izquierda en un intento de querer relajarme un poco antes de tocar el timbre de los Swan.

Cogí y solté el aire de mis pulmones profundamente durante cuatro veces antes de que la puerta se abriera, intentando mantener la poca tranquilidad que había adquirido y preparándome para confirmar en su mirada, cuando la viera que todo seguía igual y que nada iba a cambiar.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta y la miré a los ojos supe de inmediato que nada estaba bien. A pesar de la sonrisa que su cara dibujaba, ella no estaba feliz.

–Hola. – Saludó con la voz quebrada, acercándose para dejar un casto y efímero beso en mis labios.

Me quedé estático, ni siquiera pude responderle. Sus ojos parecían hinchados y estaban muy rojos, confirmándome que su sonrisa solo era algo externo. Pero además, había algo más. Algo en la profundidad de sus ojos cuando me miraba que no iba bien.

Bella no estaba siendo sincera del todo conmigo.

– ¿Edward? – Preguntó ella en un hilo de voz frunciendo el ceño.

Se había quedado frente a mí. Su saludo había sido frío. Ni un abrazo, ni un beso cálido y sentido. Y entonces supe qué era lo que veía en su mirada también. Su mirada siempre me regalaba calidez, podía estar observándola durante horas pues jamás me cansaba, pero ahora… Ahora no.

–Bella. – Fue un susurro casi inaudible. No estuve seguro de que ella lo hubiese escuchado, aunque tampoco me importaba en esos momentos.

Ella siguió mirándome. Esta vez su mirada trataba de analizarme. Me observaba casi sin pestañear, aguantando mi mirada, supuse que tratando de discernir lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza a través de la misma también.

Por un momento quise olvidarme de que algo iba mal entre nosotros. Pero solo fue un pequeño segundo en el que estrechó los ojos como si hubiese visto una luz. Después la oscuridad volvió a cernirse sobre ellos y pestañeó varias veces antes de volver a dirigirme la palabra.

–No quiero que llegues tarde. – Murmuró forzando una sonrisa y aclarándose la garganta después. – Yo saldré en una hora; ya estoy lista.

Yo asentí sin saber qué hacer. Quería preguntarle si algo iba mal, pero estaba aterrado de que me dijese que sí.

Cerré fuertemente las manos en puños y cerré los ojos, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo, haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo para dejar salir aquella pregunta que pugnaba por salir de mis labios, pero que a la misma vez no quería salir por miedo a su respuesta.

– ¿Te pasa algo conmigo, Bella? – Cuestioné abriendo los ojos en el acto.

Ella frunció los labios hacia un lado y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de la misma forma que lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Alargó su mano para tomar una de las mías e inclinó la cabeza. Su sonrisa, esta vez, parecía más sincera y el nudo que tenía en el estómago se deshizo un poco, quedando algo más flojo pero preparado por si tenía que volver a apretarse.

–Nada, no me pasa nada, Edward. Creo que voy a resfriarme, eso es todo. – Argumentó elevando las cejas.

Su otra mano dio un apretón a la otra y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, estrechándolos con fuerza.

Dio un paso más hacia mí y otro más, hasta el punto en el que tuvo que elevar la cabeza para poder mirarme a causa de la diferencia de altura que había entre nosotros. Volví a fijarme en sus ojos y ahí seguía en su profundidad algo que no me gustaba nada.

–No puedo creerlo. No cuando tus ojos me dicen lo contrario, Bella. – Su mirada volvió a analizarme de nuevo y no pude soportarlo más. La abracé fuerte y la sostuve contra mi cuerpo hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. – No me mientas, amor. No lo hagas. Sé que te pasa algo, por favor, dímelo.

Ella reaccionó un par de segundos después rodeando con sus brazos mi cuerpo con una fuerza increíble y comenzando a llorar desesperadamente. La abracé más fuerte y la besé en el cuello tratando de tranquilizarla un poco, aunque parecía un trabajo casi imposible.

–No quiero perderte. No quiero hacerlo. – Sollozaba contra mi pecho. –Esto es demasiado para mí. Yo… yo no puedo hacerlo.

Sus palabras en el mismo acto que fueron pronunciadas por sus labios apretaron con fuerza el nudo de mi estómago conforme iba avanzando. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme? ¿Me iba a dejar? El pánico se apoderó de mí.

–Bella, Bella. – La llamé apartándome lo suficiente para ahuecar sus mejillas con mis manos y mirarla a la cara mientras ella seguía hablando.

–Quizás lo mejor sería que lo dejásemos. – Sus mejillas rojas y llenas de lágrimas me entristecieron muchísimo, pero lo que más dañó mi alma fue escuchar aquellas palabras.

–No, no digas eso, Bella. Yo no puedo dejarte. Prometimos que estaríamos juntos para siempre, solo acabamos de empezar.

Nuestros ojos no dejaban de observarse. Los míos estaban a punto de desbordar las lágrimas agolpadas. Las de Bella ya no tenían remedio.

–Pero…

No la dejé continuar. Me incliné y estampé mis labios en los suyos en un beso demandante y que pretendía demostrarle que yo no podía estar sin ella. Sentí sus labios mojados en lágrimas saladas y dolidas, pero no tardaron en corresponderme tampoco. Sus brazos se elevaron hasta mi cuello y me abrazaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que profundizábamos el beso.

No era un beso de despedida normal. Éramos ella y yo, queriéndonos demostrar que no podíamos estar sin el otro, que nos pertenecíamos mutuamente, que nada sería igual si ya no estábamos juntos. Pero también sabía amargo porque notaba algo extraño que no sabía descifrar. Bella me abrazaba con fuerza, respirando agitadamente al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos tiraba de mi cabello y la otra me acariciaba la nuca.

Mi respiración estaba tan elevada como la suya, y mis manos no dejaban de acariciar su espalda, presionándola más contra mi cuerpo como si la cercanía entre nosotros nunca fuese suficiente. Pensé que era una buena forma de demostrar que yo sin ella no era nadie. Un beso que dijese y le hiciese sentir mucho más que cualquier frase que saliese de mis labios. Algo sensitivo y eléctrico.

Me separé de ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo, apoyando mi frente en la suya y dejando besos en sus labios antes de apartarme lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que volvía a entrelazar nuestras manos.

Había una nueva determinación y eso me hizo sentir algo mejor. Aquella oscuridad e incertidumbre que había visto anteriormente parecía haber desaparecido, y le sonreí, dejando un beso más en sus labios.

–No vuelvas a insinuar algo así como que estaríamos mejor separados. – Le pedí. – Por favor, te lo suplico.

Ella suspiró, abandonando una de mis manos, para sostener la otra entre las dos. Las observó unos segundos y después volvió a mirarme a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa algo más satisfactoria y viva.

–Lo siento. Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, Edward. Pero tengo miedo... – Se mojó los labios con la lengua. –…de que algún día encuentres a alguien mejor que yo en Boston, que te enamores de alguna chica que…

–Shh. – Siseé, silenciando sus labios con el dedo índice de mi mano libre. – No digas tonterías. Eres la única chica a la que puedo querer. – Le contesté acariciando su mejilla. – La única a la que quiero llamar princesa, con la que solo puedo estremecerme de pies a cabeza y a la única que deseo. Eres la única en mi corazón y siempre vas a ser la única. – Ella sonrió y elevó una de sus manos para acariciarme la mejilla.

–Es tan fácil creerte cuando te tengo frente a mí. No quiero que nos volvamos a separar, Edward.

–Podemos hacerlo, princesa. Podemos con un puñado de kilómetros y mucho más. Todo esto hará que nuestra relación se fortalezca aún más, que te ame y te desee más. – Ella volvió a suspirar y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

– ¿Me prometes que no me olvidarás? ¿Qué hablaremos todos los días y que me dirás que me quieres? – Su voz quedó amortiguada al tener su boca pegada a mi pecho.

–Te lo prometí, y voy a seguir cumpliendo esa promesa. – Susurré, besando su coronilla y estrechándola fuerte contra mí.

– ¿Me prometes… que si algún día dejas de desearme solo a mí me lo dirás?

–Eso no va a pasar. – Contesté de inmediato.

–Puede pasar. – Rebatió ella, elevando su cabeza para mirarme.

–De la misma forma que puede pasar que tú te intereses en otro. ¿Me lo dirías, Bella?

–Eso no va a pasar. – Yo sonreí ante su respuesta.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta de que has sido rotunda? – Ella me miró confirmándomelo con la mirada. – Quiero que te des cuenta de que lo digo de la misma forma. Todo sale de mi corazón, y lo único que quiero es que confíes en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

El silencio hizo acto de presencia durante algunos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos perdió de vista al otro.

–Sí… Dios…– Murmuró volviendo a abrazarme con fuerza. – Tienes que irte, lo sé, pero es tan difícil tener que dejarte ir…

–Prometo ir a visitarte a Berkeley antes de que volvamos a Forks. Lo haré, Bella.

Ella sonrió pareciendo satisfecha.

–Vale. – Y volvió a mirarme. – Te quiero mucho, Edward.

–Y yo a ti, princesa. – Contesté volviéndola a abrazar. – Y yo a ti.

* * *

.

_Bueno, parece que la cosa no va muy bien... A ver como termina todo esto, chicas! Aun quedan muuuuchos capítulos... Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews... Nos leemos el lunes que viene en Boston! :)_

_Un besazo!_


	8. VII

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**VII**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

– ¡Ey, Eddie! – Escuché la chillona voz de Victoria a mis espaldas y sus pasos apresurados a causa de los tacones que supuse que llevaba. Puse los ojos en blanco antes de girarme, e intentando ser amable le sonreí.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no me llames así? – Le pregunté intentando que de una vez por todas se le quitara esa horrible costumbre. Ella sonrió, enseñándome todos sus dientes e inclinando un poco más su cabeza hacia mí.

–Lo siento. – Susurró volviendo a sonreír. – Me sugieres llamarte así. ¡Eres adorable! – Exclamó pellizcándome la mejilla como si fuese un niño de cinco años. Yo reí, no había nada que hacer con ella.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y aun creía tener pegados los párpados. Eran las consecuencias de quedarme hablando con Bella hasta muy tarde y el estudiar hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Había estado tratando por activa y por pasiva que ella no volviese a sentirse insegura en nuestra relación, así que había decidido llamarla más seguido con el objetivo de que se diese cuenta de que a cada momento pensaba en ella y que no había nadie más en mi vida.

Ella parecía estar algo más animada, pero no llegaba a convencerme del todo su actitud, por eso unos días después de llegar a Boston, estuve mirando algún vuelo que me llevase a California.

Tuve suerte de encontrar en Alice a una cómplice muy discreta, así que el siguiente paso fue llamar a mi padre para que me prestase el dinero que necesitaba. Al principio se mostró reticente. Desde el primer momento en el que se enteró que Bella y yo comenzamos a salir, me hizo reflexionar sobre lo duro que iba a ser el que los dos estuviésemos separados, intentando de algún modo que tomase la mejor decisión. La nuestra fue seguir juntos a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo sin vernos y yo, al menos, no me arrepentía en absoluto. Pero después de lo que pasó en Forks con Bella, me di cuenta de que quizás para ella esto iba a ser más difícil.

Le hice saber a mi padre, en confianza, cómo se sentía ella, y la falta que le hacía el que yo le demostrase una y otra vez mis sentimientos. Por eso accedió. Así que tenía un viaje planeado. No había podido comprar el billete para el puente de Martin Luther King, pues yo tenía un examen el día después que requería mucho tiempo. Pero el día 14 de febrero esperaba poder estar en California para pasar todo el puente de los Presidentes. Además iba a ser un regalo para el día de los enamorados que seguro que la sorprendería. Había sido una gran coincidencia que este año ese puente cayese en esa fecha.

Sabía que iba a quedarse sin palabras, pero para eso aún quedaba casi un mes entero, y no veía el momento de que llegase ese día.

– ¿Cómo lo llevas? – Me preguntó Victoria mientras nos dirigíamos al aula.

–Espero que bien. Tuve que llamar a mi padre para que me explicara un par de puntos pero creo que no tendré problema. – Le expliqué.

–Estoy segura de que lo harás genial. – Me animó.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Has estudiado mucho? – Le pregunté cuando casi llegábamos al aula.

–La verdad es que sí. Espero aprobar de verdad, sino me puede caer una buena con mis padres. – Me compadecí de ella. Al menos yo tenía unos padres comprensivos; supuse que mi padre había pasado por esto y también entendería que un examen no fuese bien del todo.

– ¡Vicky! – La llamó Tanya, quien casi nos alcanzaba con pasos apresurados. – Dios, necesito ir al baño un segundo, ¿me acompañas? – Victoria me miró con una sonrisa.

–Claro. – Le contestó alejándose.

En seguida entré en el aula y me senté casi al final del todo. Abrí mi carpeta y comencé a pasar páginas y páginas de apuntes sin mirar en realidad nada. La verdad era que no sabía qué mirar, así que respiré hondo antes de que mi móvil comenzase a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

Sonreí al ver que era Bella antes de descolgar.

–Buenos días, princesa.

–Hola. ¿Ya estás esperando al profesor? – Me preguntó. Yo me enderecé en el asiento e incliné la cabeza hacia delante tapándome uno de mis oídos para evitar un poco el murmullo de los alumnos que hablaban entre ellos.

–Sí. Estoy bastante nervioso. – Dije mirándome distraídamente el interior de mi dedo anular. Por muy lejos que estuviésemos nuestros corazones nos pertenecían. – Gracias por llamarme, me hacía falta escucharte. – Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

–Seguro que va a ir genial, Edward. – Y en esa afirmación pude imaginar, a través de su voz, una sonrisa.

– ¿Me prometes una celebración de las nuestras nocturnas si salgo contento de aquí? – Ella rio entre dientes.

–Haré todo lo que tú quieras, y lo sabes. – Murmuró, yo sonreí.

–Me encanta escuchar esos ruiditos que haces cuando te digo según qué cosas. – Le confesé refiriéndome a sus gemidos. No quería que nadie me escuchara. Ella volvió a reír.

–Edward. No seas malo.

–Si por mí fuera, le daban a este examen y me iba ahora mismo a buscarte. – Le dije esta vez más serio, pero el silencio me hizo fruncir el ceño. – Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Sí, sí. Lo sé, Edward.

Esa afirmación no me convenció del todo. El tono que había empleado no transmitía la seguridad de otras veces, y eso me hizo suspirar. Era un suspiro de preocupación por no saber qué le pasaba últimamente.

– ¡Eddie! – La voz chillona de Victoria me obligó a girarme. Venía con Tanya.

–Hola, Edward. Perdón que no te haya dicho nada antes, pero era urgente. – Se disculpó Tanya.

–Tranquila, Tanya. – Dije volviéndome a girar. – Amor, ¿estás ahí? – Pregunté al no escuchar nada.

–S-sí.

– ¿Estás muy ocupado? Quería que me explicaras algo. ¡Dios! ¡Solo faltan diez minutos! – Exclamó Tanya, sentándose justo a mi lado con sus apuntes.

–Estoy hablando con mi novia. – Le informé un poco incómodo.

–Ah. – Respondió Tanya. – Esperaré. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Edward, ve a explicar lo que quiera que sea. Yo tengo que levantarme ya o llegaré tarde. Hablamos más tarde. Un beso, te quiero.

–Bella… – Pero no me dio tiempo a seguir porque colgó.

Había hablado tan rápido que ni tiempo me había dado de interrumpirla. De verdad que últimamente se estaba comportando de manera muy extraña. Suspiré de manera desganada y rendida y me giré hacia Tanya.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó ella. – ¿Problemas con Bella?

–No, en absoluto. Son solo los nervios. – Mentí. Se lo habría contado a Ben, a Angela o a Yuu, pero no a Tanya. – ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

El tiempo del examen me pasó lento. Las preguntas eran extensas y cuando había pasado ya una hora y media estaba cansado de escribir. Por lo menos las sabía todas, pero quería explicarlas bien y no de cualquier forma. Esto era importante para mí, aunque el comportamiento de Bella no se me iba de la cabeza en ningún momento mientras escribía.

Cuando al fin acabé el examen y salí del aula, me encontré a Ben saliendo de la de al lado. Nos habían asignado dos aulas debido al gran número de alumnos matriculados, y cuando no vi entrar ni a Ben ni a Angela en la nuestra, supuse que habían entrado a la otra.

– ¿Cómo ha ido? – Le pregunté.

–No sé. He dejado sin contestar dos, pero el resto las he clavado, creo. – Contestó llevándose la mano a la nuca y moviendo el cuello. – ¿A ti cómo te ha ido?

–Bastante bien, la verdad. – Dije al mismo tiempo que me encogía de hombros.

–Pues parece que hubieses fracasado por completo con esa cara que traes. – Comentó. Yo solo sonreí sin saber qué decir. – ¿Bella sigue igual? – Preguntó adivinando cuál era el problema de fondo. Yo suspiré.

–No sé qué está pasando, pero estoy empezando a tener miedo de verdad. – Le confesé.

–Vamos a la cafetería y me lo cuentas, Angela está allí. – Yo asentí.

–Está rara. No sé, es todo tan extraño. – Le comenté mientras andábamos.

–Pero esquiva hablar contigo o ¿qué es lo que pasa?

–No, no sé. En ocasiones está animada, pero hay veces que si hago referencia a algo que haría por ella o a nuestro futuro, la noto más distante, como si ella dudara de lo que le digo. ¿Entiendes?

–Bueno, tranquilo, Edward. – Dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro. – Seguro que está pasando por un mal momento. Puedo imaginar que la distancia debe ser dura y ella a lo mejor se siente algo insegura, pero cuando te vea aparecer por sorpresa el mes que viene se va a morir y se va a dar cuenta una vez más de cuánto la quieres. No le des más vueltas.

–Tú lo ves todo muy sencillo porque tienes a Angie aquí, Ben. He llegado a pensar que se haya fijado en otro chico… ¡Joder! – Gruñí llevando mis manos a mi cabello. – No podría soportarlo.

–Eso es imposible. Según lo que me contaste, todo empezó el penúltimo día que estuvisteis en Forks. Todo iba bien hasta entonces, ¿no? – Yo asentí. – Quizás solo se puso a pensar y está un poco perdida, pero vas a recuperarla.

–Eso espero. – Contesté cruzando la entrada de la cafetería.

Angela al vernos levantó el brazo. Estaba sonriente mirando sus apuntes.

– ¡Lo he clavado todo! – Exclamó abrazando a Ben y dejando un beso en sus labios. Yo sonreí evitando mirarlos y tomando asiento. Ojala Bella estuviese aquí. – ¿Cómo os ha ido?

–Yo creo que podré aprobar. – Dijo Ben sonriéndole. – Y no me cabe duda que nuestro amigo lo ha bordado.

– ¿Y por qué trae esa cara? – Sonreí negando con la cabeza. ¿Tan evidente era? – Ah, ya, Bella.

Estuve hablando un poco con Angela sobre ese asunto una vez más. Ellos estaban al tanto de mis problemas con Bella, y al menos tenía la opinión femenina de una buena amiga que sabía que tenía la cabeza en su sitio. Angela era alguien normal, no como las alocadas Tanya y Victoria. Quizá Angie y Ben tenían razón y Bella se sentía algo insegura. Su inseguridad siempre le había ganado y a lo mejor, ahora que estábamos a kilómetros de distancia le era difícil ganarle la partida.

**…**

Entré en mi apartamento a las seis y media de la tarde. Me había quedado comiendo con los chicos y celebrando así el que todos hubiésemos salido contentos del examen bebiendo después unas cervezas, aunque fui el que menos bebí.

Los más perjudicados fueron Damon y Morgan, quienes habían tenido la suerte de que en el examen no entrase nada de lo que ellos no habían estudiado. Sin duda, gente con suerte; seguramente eso a mí no me habría funcionado. Así que no les costó nada atiborrarse a cervezas, sin ningún miedo a las consecuencias. Yo, desde que me había pasado lo de aquella noche, las odiaba. Así que bebí un par por no parecer antipático ni aguafiestas.

Dejé la bandolera sobre mi cama y saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros tumbándome en la cama.

Sonreí al observar una de las fotos que Alice me había enviado de Bella a escondidas. No entendía muy bien por qué mi novia era tan selectiva a la hora de enviarme o darme alguna de sus fotos si en todas salía preciosa. Concretamente en la que estaba viendo, salía con expresión de sorpresa y molestia, como si Alice la estuviese pillando desprevenida. El viento ondeaba ligeramente su largo y castaño cabello y sus manos, con las palmas bien abiertas, intentaban ocultar su rostro sin éxito.

Volví a sonreír más ampliamente. Salía graciosa, muy graciosa, y me entraron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y besarla. Volví a ponerme más serio y algo triste cuando recordé la despedida que me había dedicado esa misma mañana, y suspiré pesadamente.

Ángela tenía razón seguramente. Todo su comportamiento se debía a su inseguridad; todo lo demostraba. Su comportamiento en nuestra última despedida y en algunas de las llamadas a partir de ese momento, sus ridículas dudas, el no querer enviarme fotos…

Dios, no veía el momento de llegar a Berkeley para verla.

Miré el reloj en la pantalla del móvil y sin poder esperar más marqué su número.

– ¿Primito? – La voz de mi prima me contestó.

–Hola, Alice. ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Bella? – Pregunté extrañado.

–Es que se está duchando. Justo hemos acabado de comer hace un ratito. No creo que tarde mucho en salir. Por cierto, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo. ¿Cómo es que ya no llamas al fijo? – Puse los ojos en blanco dejando escapar una sonrisa.

–Porque siempre lo coges tú, demonio. – Contesté dejando transparentar una sonrisa. – Y me entretienes hablando más de la cuenta. ¿Cómo estás? – Le pregunté.

Y era cierto, hacía ya un par de semanas que no llamaba al fijo de Bella. Alice casi siempre era quien me lo cogía, cuando antes casi siempre era Bella quien contestaba. Quería muchísimo a mi prima, pero cuando Alice comenzaba a hablar era difícil terminar una conversación con ella.

–Bien. Un poco cansada, pero bien.

–Pareces desanimada. – Le comenté.

–Más bien preocupada. – Me confesó.

– ¿Por qué?

–Bella está extraña, y lo peor de todo es que ya sabes como es. No quiere preocupar a nadie. ¡ Y no sé qué es peor ! Me preocupa más quedándose así de callada que si me lo contase. Estoy segura. – Suspiré silenciosamente.

Así que yo no era con la única persona con la que se comportaba de manera extraña.

– ¿No te ha dicho nada? – Me preguntó a mí.

–No. Conmigo también está un poco rara, Alice. Y estoy asustado, la verdad. ¿No podrías intentar sonsacarle algo? – Pedí de manera algo desesperada. Casi suplicando.

–Lo he intentado, créeme, pero parece imposible. Se niega a hablar, dice que no le pasa nada, que está nerviosa y un poco afectada porque no puede verte. Pero yo sé que hay algo más.

–Dios. – Murmuré. – No puedo esperar para ir. – Escuché un suspiro de mi prima.

–Deja que pase unos días, quizá se le pase. – Intentó consolarme. – Ya viene, he escuchado la puerta del baño. – Susurró. – ¡Ay, Edward! – Exclamó algo más animada, intentando disimular. Puse los ojos en blanco. – Mira, Bella ya está aquí. Te la paso. Un besito, primito. ¡Cuídate y llama más al fijo !

–Gracias Alice, y cuídala, por favor.

– ¿Edward? – Preguntó suavemente Bella.

–Hola, princesa. No podía esperar más para decirte que el examen me ha ido genial.

–Yo lo sabía. Tú eres bueno en todo, y más en todo lo que te gusta. – Sonreí.

–Entonces debo ser muy bueno contigo. – Murmuré en tono pillo. Bella soltó una pequeña risita.

–Sí, sueles serlo. – Contestó esta vez en tono neutro.

Odiaba cuando cortaba mis ánimos de aquella manera tan radical. Y ahora venía lo que yo solía hacer siempre, intentar animarla con otros comentarios. A veces funcionaba, otras no.

– ¿Cómo que suelo? – Pregunté haciéndome el ofendido. – Acabas de salvarte de unas buenas cosquillas. – El silencio se hizo por un par de segundos, pareciéndome una eternidad.

– ¿A Tanya también le ha ido bien el examen? – Y el tono en el que formuló esa pregunta me pareció de lo más rencoroso que existía aunque quisiese revestirlo de simple curiosidad.

– Sí. – Contesté un poco descolocado por la pregunta. – Le ha ido bien.

–Ah. – Dijo simplemente.

– ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¿Qué pinta Tanya ahora mismo en esta conversación? – Quizás había sonado un poco a la defensiva, pero el hecho de que nombrase a Tanya simplemente hacia que me hirviera la sangre. Ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, y sinceramente comenzaba a colmarme la paciencia.

–Yo… – Un suspiró y un chasquido con la lengua se escuchó a través de la línea. –Es que no sé por qué diablos te interrumpió mientras hablabas conmigo. ¿No tiene ojos? ¿No escucha? ¿O el problema es que no le dijeron cuando era pequeña que cuando alguien habla con otra persona es de mala educación interrumpir?

–Bella, Tanya solo estaba nerviosa. Seguramente ni se dio cuenta. – Ella rió, pero de forma irónica.

–Sí, claro. Edward, ¿te gusta esa chica? Solo tienes que decírmelo, no te molestaré más. – Esa pregunta me ofendió. No entendía nada, ¿qué tenía que ver el comportamiento de Tanya conmigo? Era un poco pesada, pero yo sabía ponerle límites. Si no recordaba mal le había dicho que hablaba con mi novia.

– ¿Estás celosa? ¿Todo este numerito que estás montando es porque estás celosa? – Mi voz quizá sonó un poco más alta y enfadada de lo normal y eso la hizo explotar.

– ¿Celosa, yo? ¡Dios! Dime que no te estuviste divirtiendo con ella el día que Mike y esas dos pelandruscas salieron contigo. ¿Me lo vas a negar? – Fruncí el ceño y me senté en la cama de inmediato. Cada vez la entendía menos.

–Bella, ¿de qué demonios hablas? Sabes perfectamente que no me acuerdo de casi nada de lo que pasó esa noche. Y ya te dije que no haría nunca nada con nadie, ni en el peor de los casos. ¡Ni loco! No sé porque desconfías de mí. – Mi voz había sonado dura y dolida, pero no podía permitir que me estuviese culpando de algo que yo sabía que no había pasado. Escuché un sollozo a través de la línea. –Dios, Bella. – Suspiré de manera suave. – Por favor, amor, no llores. Tú sabes que nunca te haría daño de esa manera. Sé cuánto me quieres, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que te adoro y que sería incapaz de engañarte así?

– ¿Me prometes que no hiciste nada? – Me preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

–Por supuesto. No hice nada. La única chica capaz de volverme loco eres tú.

–Quiero verte. Necesito verte. – Me confesó. Parecía haber dejado de llorar, pero su voz denotaba el llanto anterior.

–Pronto, mi amor, pronto. – Le prometí.

–Te quiero tanto.

–Y yo a ti. No sabes las ganas que tengo ahora mismo de estar ahí contigo. De abrazarte y repetirte una y otra vez que te quiero, que eres la única chica con la que deseo y quiero estar.

–Edward. – Suspiró. Su voz sonaba algo arrepentida. – Perdón. Dios, soy tonta. – Volvió a suspirar. – Sé cuánto me quieres, serías incapaz. Lo serías.

–Claro que sí. ¿Estás más tranquila? – Cuestioné volviéndome a tumbar.

–Sí. Y lo siento.

–No te disculpes más. Bella, suelta todo lo que lleves dentro cuando lo necesites. Con Alice, con Rose y sobretodo conmigo, pero suéltalo. – Le supliqué.

–Lo haré. Además no quiero hacer caso a… – Se detuvo sin terminar, provocando que yo frunciese el ceño confuso por esa pausa. – A… a tonterías.

–Eso es. ¿Estás ocupada? – Le pregunté, temiendo que esa pausa no fuese interrumpida por otra acción, sino porque había preferido callarse algo.

–Solo estoy vistiéndome. – Sonreí frotándome las manos mentalmente.

– ¿Así que aun ibas en toalla? – Una risita baja se escuchó.

–Sí.

– ¿Ya te has vestido? – Otra risita más. Pensaba aprovechar ese cambio en su humor.

–No. Digamos que me acabo de quitar la toalla y estaba en proceso de ponerme la ropa interior pero voy a tener que colgarte porque se me hace imposible.

– ¡No! – Exclamé de inmediato sin dejar que siguiera. – Mejor cierra la puerta con llave y deja que yo mismo me encargue de relajarte del todo – Murmuré bajando la mano hasta el botón de mis pantalones. Solo de imaginarme a Bella desnuda en su habitación ya me estaba excitando. Ella volvió a soltar una risita.

–Edward, acabo de ducharme… – Me alegré de poder imaginarme una sonrisa junto a sus palabras.

–Si acabáramos de discutir en mi habitación de Forks después de haberte duchado, ¿también te negarías? – Le pregunté deseoso de volver a escuchar esos ruiditos que tanto adoraba. Sonreí cuando noté su respiración acelerada.

– ¿Así que esto es como una buena reconciliación?

–Eso es, princesa. Imagínate que estoy ahí contigo y que quiero demostrarte con hechos lo que querían demostrar mis palabras. Te quiero, cierra con llave y túmbate en la cama.

–Un día acabarás conmigo. – Susurró afectada por mis palabras.

–Jamás, ¿entiendes? Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida. – Contesté con el corazón en la mano.

* * *

.

_Hola, chicas! Parece que Edward ya lo tiene previsto todo para sorprender a Bella... a ver cómo le va. Ha sido un capítulo cortito, el próximo me parece que es bastante más largo. Subiré el próximo el viernes y advierto que la cosa va a empeorar... :(_

_En fin, muchas gracias por vuestros rr, me animan muchísimo! _

_Un besito!_


	9. VIII

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**VIII**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel y el corazón me atronó con su latido cuando el avión aterrizó. Me había llevado toda esa última semana pensando en el reencuentro con Bella, en su expresión al verme. Las últimas semanas se había comportado de una manera mucho más razonable y había cambiado su actitud. No había vuelto a hacerme preguntas absurdas sobre Tanya, y en su voz podía notar que su ánimo era mucho más positivo. Ahora parecía más confiada.

Estaba más convencido de que su actitud no se debía a que hubiese otro chico. Si fuese así, ella ya me lo habría confesado, me lo hubiese hecho saber, y no intentaría buscar excusas para romper nuestra relación.

Al salir a la calle, caminé en dirección a la parada de taxis para que alguno me llevase a Bowles, la residencia en la que estaba Bella, y en cuanto encontré uno libre me subí para que me llevase hasta ella.

Recordé las palabras de Ben, Angela y Yuu del día anterior. Todos ellos se mostraban felices por mí. Sabían que tanto Bella como yo necesitábamos estos días juntos, que aunque eran pocos, podrían ser maravillosos.

–_Repítele hasta el cansancio que la amas. –_ Me dijo Angela con una dulce sonrisa. – _Haz algo especial para San Valentín, y por favor dile que estoy deseando conocerla y que no me parezco ni por asomo a Tanya ni a Victoria._ _–_ Añadió guiñándome un ojo antes de abrazarme.

–_Yo también estoy deseando conocerla. Quiero saber cómo es la chica que te tiene enamorado hasta los huesos. –_ Exclamó Ben cuando dejaba a su novia. – _Pásalo bien, tío_. –Me deseó dándome otro abrazo y una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

–_Esto lo valorará, Edward. –_ Dijo Yuu. – _Ten por seguro que esto significará mucho para ella. Mucha suerte y disfrútala._

Recordarlos me hizo sonreír todavía más. Esperaba que esto hiciera desaparecer todas las posibles dudas que se pudiesen fraguar en aquella mente insegura de Bella. ¡Era de locos pensar que podría fijarme en otra chica! ¡Y menos en una tan artificial como Tanya!

Tener el miedo de que algún día eso pudiera pasar era de locos. La universidad estaba llena de chicas como ella: altas, soberbias, inmaduras y pretenciosas. Después de tener a alguien como Bella a mi lado no cabía la posibilidad de que pudiese compartir algo con ellas. Mi novia era lo más puro que había conocido, y estaba seguro de no sentir nada parecido a lo que sentía con ella con ninguna de esas chicas. Bella era como la primavera; fresca, alegre y preciosa. Nadie podría competir con ella.

Por la ventanilla del taxi se dejaban ver las luces pasando a gran velocidad, edificios de pisos al fondo y en otros momentos grandes extensiones de terreno. No podía creer que en pocos minutos la volvería a ver y que podría pasar con ella tres fabulosos días. No eran tantos días como me hubiese gustado, pero los pensaba aprovechar al máximo.

Había quedado con Alice para que todo estuviese perfecto. Ella se iba a mudar a la habitación de una de sus compañeras para dejarnos a Bella y a mí un poco más de intimidad. Algo que sin duda, le agradecía muchísimo. Mi prima, en teoría, ya no estaba con Bella, pero le había advertido que no saliese de la habitación. Se había inventado un supuesto trabajo de una de sus asignaturas y le había prometido a Bella que si la esperaba le traería una gran sorpresa que le iba a encantar.

Al menos por Rose no tenía que preocuparme. Ella estaba al margen de toda la sorpresa, pasando todo el puente de los presidentes con su queridísimo Emmett.

El taxi frenó justo en frente del mismo edificio del que Alice me había enviado una imagen el día anterior. Suspiré y el corazón empezó a bombearme de manera frenética. Mis manos, temblorosas por los nervios y la anticipación, le entregaron el dinero al chófer para después salir a toda prisa del vehículo.

Me detuve por un momento frente al mismo, entrecerrando los ojos a causa del sol. Lo habían construido colina arriba y tenía aspecto de castillo, aunque no era para menos. Era de estilo Tudor, y eso me recordaba a las fachadas y tejados puntiagudos de los edificios ingleses. Sin más preámbulos arrastré mi pequeña maleta junto a mí, tirando de ella con muchísimas ganas hasta que llegué a la recepción.

Saludé a una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad, quien me respondió con una enorme sonrisa y un susurro que no pude entender y seguí mi camino, teniendo en cuenta las indicaciones que me había dado Alice el día anterior. Estaba seguro de que mi corazón no podía latir más fuerte. Los números de las habitaciones no aumentaban con la rapidez que a mí me hubiese gustado, ¿ o eran mis piernas la que no iban tan deprisa como yo quería?

Sentía mi cuerpo tenso y eso a penas me dejaba moverme como yo quería. Los nervios se habían apoderado de mí, y lo único que era capaz de visionar en mi mente eran todas las expresiones que me había estado imaginando de Bella durante todo este tiempo pasando a un ritmo súbito.

_**Habitación 211**_

Y ahí estaba. Tenía tantas ganas de sentirla junto a mí que estuve a punto de tocar sin seguir con lo que había estado pensando desde hacía un mes, pero decidí controlar un poco mis nervios. Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa de la que no era capaz de deshacerme.

Sin poder aguantarlo más comencé con mi plan. Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y la llamé. Solo esperaba que mi voz no me delatara.

– ¿Edward? – Su voz sonaba algo cansada y perezosa.

–Hola, princesa. – Intenté que mi voz sonase algo aburrida también, aunque era un trabajo bastante difícil. – ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Te he molestado?

–No, no. Solo estaba viendo la televisión. – Por su voz parecía que se había cambiado de posición. Un suspiro se escuchó y no pude evitar sonreír. Toqué para que me abriese.

– ¿Y qué estabas viendo? – Pregunté siguiendo con mi papel.

–Vaya, acaban de tocar. Debe ser tu prima. Seguro que se ha dejado las llaves otra vez, es un des… – Podía escuchar sus pasos a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Yo seguía con el móvil pegado a la oreja, con una sonrisa enorme. Dejé de escucharla en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, con la expresión más sorprendida que alguna vez había visto en ella. Comenzó a mover los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, en estado de shock.

–Ed… ¡Edward! – Exclamó acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros para rodear con fuerza mi cuello con sus brazos.

En seguida rodeé su cintura con los míos, dejando la maleta en el olvido y alzándola para poder sentirla lo mejor posible. Ella aprovechó ese movimiento para enredar sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y siguió presionándome con fuerza.

Dios, me sentía en casa de nuevo. Mi cabeza se había hundido en su cuello y podía oler otra vez su fresco aroma, aquel que me devolvía a la vida. Su pequeño cuerpo se amoldaba con tanta facilidad al mío. Ninguno de los dos podíamos dudar que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. De repente, tras toda aquella dicha y emoción en las que me encontraba sumergido, escuché un pequeño y bajo sollozo, pero decidí no decirle nada y seguir abrazándola, como estaba haciendo ella conmigo. Estaba llorando por la emoción, así que solo continué sosteniéndola en la misma posición, presionándola todo lo que me era posible contra mi cuerpo, en silencio.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, haciendo un pequeño camino desde la base, hasta mis labios, y allí se detuvo por un largo rato. Nuestros labios se entreabrieron de forma inmediata, y nuestras lenguas se reconocieron en el mismo instante en el que se acariciaron. Era imposible no amarla. Sus manos no cesaban de acariciar mi rostro y las mías, aun sosteniéndola, la acercaban más a mi cuerpo si era posible.

–Mi amor. – Susurró mirándome a los ojos, intentando corroborar que era yo y volviéndome a besar. – Dios, ¿estás aquí? – Preguntaba mirándome de nuevo y dejando otro beso más en mis labios. Yo solo reí y esta vez la besé yo.

La dejé con cuidado de pie frente a mí. Sus dedos me acariciaban el rostro aun mirándome con una enorme sonrisa como si se tratase de un sueño del que estaba disfrutando. Se puso de puntillas y volvió a dejar un dulce beso en mis labios, antes de separarse y volverme a mirar mordiéndose el labio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó aun con aquella sonrisa tan hermosa. Sus ojos brillaban preciosos, y aun analizaban mi rostro.

–Necesitaba verte, quería verte. – Le contesté, mientras mi mano abandonaba su cintura para subir hasta su rostro y eliminar las lágrimas de una de sus mejillas, las cuales estaban arreboladas intensamente.

– ¿De verdad estás aquí? – Preguntó llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla.

– ¿Quieres que te pellizque para que compruebes que no es un sueño? – Contesté con otra pregunta, llevando mis dedos a su trasero para hacerlo antes de que pudiese responder.

– ¡Eh! – Exclamó con una sonrisa. –Casi me matas del susto. – Susurró alzándose de puntillas para volverme a besar y esta vez apoyar su frente en la mía. – Vamos, ¡entra! – Su humor había cambiado repentinamente. Ya no usaba ese tono de voz que había escuchado hacia unos minutos. Ahora estaba llena de vida de nuevo y me satisfacía, porque era gracias a mí.

Me condujo de la mano hasta su cama y allí me hizo sentarme a su lado.

–Ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó – Dios, Edward, no me lo puedo creer. – Murmuró abrazándome de nuevo.

–Ya te lo he dicho. Tenía que verte. Te echo mucho de menos, Bella. No sabes cuánto. – Contesté, elevando su cabeza para poder besarla de nuevo.

Ella soltó una breve risita llena de felicidad y después me inclinó junto a ella, hasta quedar tumbados en la cama. Sus brazos me abrazaron con fuerza al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

–No puedo creerlo, pero es verdad, estás aquí. Puedo escuchar tu corazón. – Volvió a susurrar abrazándome más fuerte.

–Te quiero, Bella. – Musité dejando un beso en su coronilla al mismo tiempo que la estrechaba junto a mí con fuerza. – Te amo, y quiero estar contigo para siempre.

Ella elevó su rostro para mirarme de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa y volvió a besarme, primero en los labios, después en las mejillas y por último en la frente, para después volverme a mirar de nuevo con aquellos ojos rebosantes de satisfacción y felicidad, sin dejar de acariciarme.

–Gracias.

–No me las des. Es lo mejor que he hecho en todo este tiempo. Estás tan preciosa. – Ella puso mala cara antes de darme un golpecito juguetón en el hombro. Esta era mi Bella.

–Llevó una coleta y un pijama, Edward. – Dijo con voz sorprendida, riéndose.

–Tú estás preciosa de cualquier forma. Lo eres. – Ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a besarme. – Cómo echaba de menos estos besos.

Seguimos besándonos, abrazándonos y acariciándonos un buen rato. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, las palabras sobraban y les daban paso a las miradas dulces, llenas de emoción. Aun me resultaba imposible pensar que ella pudiera pensar que la cambiaría por alguien más. Eso era imposible.

Los besos, las caricias y los abrazos pronto comenzaron a ser más insistentes y apasionados, y de pronto Bella se envaró sobre mí.

– ¡Alice! – Exclamó de repente, como si se hubiese acordado en ese mismo instante. Puse los ojos en blanco y le sonreí, volviéndola a besar, pero ella no se dejó llevar del todo. – Puede llegar en cualquier momento.

–Tranquila, no va a venir. – Dije sonriéndole pagado de mí mismo, dándonos la vuelta para quedar esta vez sobre ella y comenzando a besar su cuello de forma candente.

–E-ella… ¿Ella sabía… que… que tú…? – Su respiración y las sensaciones cada vez causaban más estragos en ella.

–Lo sabía todo. Con alguien tenía que ponerme de acuerdo ¿no? Así que no va a aparecer, Bella. – Dije mirándola a los ojos.

Ella me sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de vida, picardía y genuina que me alentó a continuar con aquel juego tan malditamente irresistible.

Por fin podríamos pasar unos días juntos.

**…**

Alcé la mano y acaricié muy suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos los rasgos del rostro de la preciosa chica que tenía frente a mí durmiendo. No era descabellado pensar que podría quedarme mirándola el resto de mi vida así, sin necesitar mucho más. Era suficiente.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente y sonreí cuando suspiró aun en sueños. Alargó su brazo buscando mi cuerpo para abrazarme. Adoraba que lo hiciese. Después acomodó su cabeza con movimientos lentos y perezosos en mi pecho y su mano le dedicó un par de caricias a uno de mis costados antes de volver a quedar relajada por completo. Sí, estaba convencido de que podría vivir así y sería suficiente para ser feliz.

Ese día volvía a Boston y apenas faltaban un par de horas para levantarme y marcharme, separándome de ella de nuevo. Aunque solo en el espacio pues parecía que había conseguido mi propósito y nos sentía más unidos que nunca.

El mismo día que llegué celebramos un precioso San Valentín. Alice, como ya me había dicho se había encargado todo, y la misma tarde del día que llegué tocaron a la puerta de la habitación provocando que Bella y yo tuviéramos que vestirnos con rapidez para ver quien era.

Mi prima apareció tras esa puerta y con un efusivo abrazo me saludó. Venía acompañada de otra chica más, quien era compañera de Bella y resultó ser tan intensa y extrovertida como mi prima. Catherine era alta, rubia, de ojos verdes y extremadamente delgada.

Por lo visto su familia tenía un pequeño negocio cerca en el que vendían artículos de decoración y no dudó en traernos por petición de mi querida prima algunos para que ambientásemos la habitación. Alice también había encargado la cena de esa noche, tal y como había quedado conmigo hacía ya algunos días, y por supuesto Bella se quedó asombrada.

Pasamos una romántica velada a la luz de las tenues velas rojas, bebiendo un fino vino mientras cenábamos raviolis de setas y brindando al final con champagne.

Esa misma noche ella me pidió disculpas por su falta de confianza hacia mi persona y me prometió que nunca más dudaría de mí. Yo le hice comprender que nunca le había dado alguna razón para que dudase de mí y le prometí que jamás le daría motivos para que desconfiara. Tuvimos una larga conversación sobre todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses. Qué era lo que a ella le había molestado, qué era lo que quizás le había hecho desconfiar, y me di cuenta de que todas aquellas nimiedades las cuales tenían que ver con Tanya, radicaban en las inseguridades que se arraigaban en ella debido a la distancia. Yo por mi parte, le confesé el temor que sentía de que existiese otro chico por su comportamiento, lo cual radicaba de su desconfianza y sus cambios de actitud conmigo.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, asegurándome por completo que nadie podría ocupar su corazón, solo yo. Y eso me hizo sentir mejor, y me reprendí interiormente porque fui capaz de consentir que mi seguridad flaqueara aunque fuese solo un poco.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos entre caricias, besos y bromas, aunque conscientes de que era un día más que pasaba o un día menos que nos quedaba. Salimos a pasear por la residencia y Bella me presentó a la mujer de la recepción, quien era muy agradable y con quien congenié a la primera.

Bella me había hablado de ella con anterioridad, describiéndomela como alguien más parecida a una madre que a una simple recepcionista, y tenía que darle la razón. A todas las personas que pasaron les dedicó una de esas sonrisas grandes y llena de dulzura que me dedicó a mí el día anterior cuando llegué.

Estuve también visitando su universidad e incluso conociendo a un par de compañeros de Bella.

Más tarde y después de comer, salimos a dar paseos por la costa. Había descubierto cuánto me gustaba ver a Bella con los brazos extendidos frente al sol de California, llenando sus pulmones con el aire salino, al mismo tiempo que la brisa movía su cabello. Era totalmente preciosa. Nos sentamos en la arena y las palabras se esfumaron, como siempre nos pasaba cuando íbamos a la Push. Era increíble poder escuchar el sonido de las olas al mismo tiempo que la suave brisa nos bañaba junto al sol y su calidez, y percibir su esencia junto al olor salino.

Esa noche accedí a cenar con Alice, Rose y Emmett, y tuve que aguantar algunas de las acusaciones de mi rubia amiga, aunque decidí ignorarla.

Al volver a la habitación nos encerramos de nuevo en nuestra burbuja, volviendo a hablar de nosotros y después haciendo el amor varias veces. Me daba la impresión de que no podía amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía. Ese amor me iba a hacer estallar como siguiese creciendo.

–Buenos días. – Murmuró besando mis labios, tras despertarse. – O malos días. Sí, para mí son malos. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que sus labios acariciaban los míos. – No quiero que te vayas.

–Yo tampoco quiero irme. – Susurré mordiendo su labio inferior y consiguiendo que ella suspirase.

–Pues quédate. Quédate conmigo. – Casi era una súplica. Esta vez quien mordió mi labio fue ella.

–Lo haría. Estoy demasiado bien aquí. – Contesté volviendo a tomar sus labios. – Pero no es posible, cariño. – Los notaba suaves y agradablemente cálidos.

–Entonces, la próxima vez tendré que ir yo a Boston. – Musitó con una pequeña sonrisa. – Mmm. – Una de sus manos no dejaba de acariciar mi brazo, mi pecho y mi abdomen, mientras la otra se hundía en mi cabello.

–Ojalá. – Deseé. – La próxima vez quizá me encuentres más fuerte. – Ella rió entre dientes realmente divertida. – En serio. Damon me ha pedido que me apunte al gimnasio con él.

– ¿Y qué necesidad tienes de ir? – Preguntó mirándome curiosa.

–Quiero estar en forma para ti. – Suspiré. – A las chicas os gustan esas cosas.

– ¡Por favor, no vayas a ponerte como Emmett! – Exclamó con los ojos como platos. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura para acercarla más a mí y me reí con ella.

–Puedes estar tranquila, mi amor. Solo quiero que Damon y Morgan dejen de decirme que tengo brazos de alambre. – Susurré sonriendo y volviéndola a besar, pero cuando se alejó su mirada ya no era alegre.

–Aun no te has ido y ya te echo de menos. – Mi dedo índice acarició suavemente su mentón y llevé mis labios a los suyos de nuevo.

–Yo también. – Dije volviéndola a besar.

Podía notar su cuerpo aun desnudo bajo la sábana y mi cuerpo no había tardado en responder. Quería tenerla una vez más antes de que los kilómetros volviesen a separarnos de nuevo. Así que nos di la vuelta y presioné mi miembro en su vientre, haciéndome notar y provocando un pequeño gemido por su parte.

Ella me miró con los ojos cristalinos y me acarició la frente con ambas manos, pestañeando repetidamente, haciendo el intento de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

–Te amo. – Dije mirándole a los ojos al mismo tiempo que deslizaba mi miembro en su interior. Ella sonrió.

–Y yo a ti. – Contestó tomando mi rostro para llevarlo a sus labios.

Las sensaciones eran inmejorables y muy apasionadas. Nuestro contacto era necesitado y daba la impresión de que se iba a acabar el mundo mientras nosotros dos hacíamos por última vez el amor. Mis movimientos eran lentos, dejándome llevar por las emociones de aquel momento mágico. Bella parecía estar en el mismo estado introspectivo que yo y aun así nuestra sincronización era tan natural, asombrosa, maravillosa. Sentía mi piel estremecerse y mi corazón bombear con fuerza, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, sintiendo nuestros lazos enredarse cada vez más, era imposible separarnos. Jamás.

Caí exhausto sobre ella, escuchando su errática respiración causada por el clímax. Nada ni nadie nos podría separar. Yo lucharía para volver a sentirme como en esos momentos.

**…**

– ¡Edward! – Gritó Damon con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía enroscado su brazo a una cintura femenina.

Me giré sonriendo, dejando de lado la conversación que tenía con Angela y Ben. Ellos no se llevaban muy bien con Damon, Morgan, Victoria y Tanya. Y aunque tampoco eran mis personas favoritas en el mundo, Damon para mí era un crío en cuerpo de hombre. Él solo buscaba divertirse y era una de las personas más sinceras que había conocido, por lo que sabía con seguridad que las chicas con las que se relacionaba sabían cuáles eran las normas para pasar un rato con él.

–Ey, Damon, ¡Te hacía con Victoria y Tanya en Lizard Lounge! – Exclamé sorprendido y sonriendo al darme cuenta de que estaba más achispado de lo normal.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que volví de ver a Bella, y cada vez me sentía más orgulloso por haber hecho aquel viaje. Por fin Bella parecía confiar en que no habría más chica que ella para mí, y eso era muy importante para nuestra relación.

Esa noche mis amigos me habían dicho de ir de nuevo a aquel local de música Irlandesa. Yuu también se había apuntado para tomar algo con nosotros tres. Se había ido hacia un rato, pero la verdad es que había pasado un buen rato en compañía de buenas personas con las que cada vez me sentía más unido.

Damon emitió una carcajada borracha y yo elevé una ceja divertido. La chica a su lado sonreía de manera incómoda.

–Damon, ¿no crees que deberías ir a casa? – Le propuse.

– ¡Nooo! – Contestó alargando la "O" de manera extraña. – Victoria y Tanya me están esperando. ¿Vienes a salll-saludarlas? En serio, Edward, me han dicho qu-qu-querían verte. – Damon estaba bastante afectado por el alcohol y su estado me preocupaba. ¿Era esa chica consciente de que se dormiría antes de que pudiese quitarse esa pequeña blusita que llevaba?

–Damon, creo que deberías decirles que te llevasen a casa. – Él volvió a reír, soltó a la chica, quien pareció aliviada, y me pasó el brazo por los hombros dejando caer todo su peso.

–No, ¡no! Ven, vamos a divertirnos. ¡Te invito a una copa! – Exclamó abriendo los ojos para después volver a dejar caer los párpados.

–Creo que no es una buena idea. – Contesté, viendo como la chica que estaba con él desaparecía. La había espantado y no pude evitar sonreír.

–Edward, nos vamos. ¿Te vienes con nosotros? – Me preguntó Ben.

Miré a Damon con esa sonrisa bochornosa en el rostro y después a mis dos amigos. Suspiré y esta vez dejé de sonreír.

–Damon, voy a irme, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la parada de taxis? – Le pregunté.

– ¡No! Edward, quédate. ¡Lo pash-sharemos bien! Y… y yo… – Sus piernas fallaron y se colgó más de mí. Como pude y ayudándolo mientras él se reía, lo llevé a un taburete para que se sentara.

–Damon. – Él tenía la mirada perdida en algo o alguien, supuse, por como sonreía casi babeando. – ¡Damon!

–Edward, ¿por qué no avisas a quienes han venido con él? – Preguntó Angela. Yo suspiré.

–No sé dónde están Tanya y Victoria. – Angela puso los ojos en blanco. – Iros, no os preocupéis. Me quedó con él.

–Pero Edward, creo que no es necesario qu…

–No puedo dejarlo así. – Le dije a Ben. – Y no voy a dejarlo tampoco en un taxi solo.

–Pero ¿cómo vas a quedarte tú solo con él? – Pregunto Angi.

–No va a pasarme nada, ¡Ang! Tengo la parada de taxis aquí. Tengo que convencerlo. – Dije sonriendo. – No os preocupéis. Sé que queréis iros. ¡Tranquilos!

–Bueno, está bien. – Dijo Angela resignada y no muy convencida. – Que te sea leve. – Murmuró mirando a Damon con mala cara. Mi borracho amigo estaba tarareando con una enorme sonrisa la canción que sonaba en esos momentos.

–Hasta luego, tío. – Se despidió Ben dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

**…**

Desperté aturdido en mi oscura habitación y me recordó a una sensación desagradable que hacía poco tiempo hacia sentido. La luz del día a penas se filtraba por la persiana. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza ante el fuerte dolor que me sobrecogió cuando abrí los ojos. Me sentía fuera de lugar, confundido y como si me faltara recordar una parte de algo no muy lejano.

Miré el reloj sobre mi mesita, junto a la foto de Bella. Las 06:30 p.m. Tarde, si contaba con que anoche volví a casa temprano. El corazón me dio un vuelco al ser consciente de que esa afirmación no podía asegurarla del todo. ¿A qué hora volví a casa? Intenté hacer memoria, pero era todo oscuro, no recordaba cómo había llegado a mi apartamento.

La boca se me secó al ser consciente de que ni siquiera recordaba haber dejado a Damon en un taxi o con Tanya y Victoria. Me levanté de mi cama y corrí hacia el salón, encontrándome el diván ocupado con Damon descansando a sus anchas, incluso podía escuchar algún ronquido.

– ¡Damon! – Grité – ¡Damon!

Él se movió perezosamente y después hundió la cara entre los cojines.

– ¡Damon! – Volví a llamarlo esta vez zarandeándolo.

–Dios, ¿puedes dejarme dormir?

– ¿Cómo llegamos a casa anoche? – Le pregunté.

–No sé. No sé. No me acuerdo, pero tengo sueño. Quiero dormir.

– ¡Damon! – Exclamé. – Dios, ¿en serio no lo recuerdas? – Pregunté sintiéndome más asustado al pensar que a él le estuviese pasando lo mismo que a mí.

–No sé. Creo que me dormí antes incluso de salir del local. Gracias por traerme aquí, Edward. Y ahora, por favor, ¿me dejas dormir? – Volvió a preguntar. Me quedé en estado de shock por unos segundos. ¿Se quedó dormido?

–Espera, espera. ¿Cuándo te quedaste dormido? – Exigí saber. Él bufó, pero tampoco se quejó y se giró para mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, cargados de sueño aun.

–No sé. Solo me acuerdo que no me dejaste beber una copa más. Me dijisteis que sería mejor que me trajerais aquí. Me ayudaste a levantarme, me sentí sin fuerzas y supongo que me dormí involuntariamente.

– ¿Una copa más? ¿Quién más te dijo que te trajera aquí? – Pregunté extrañado.

–Sí, una copa más, cuando llegaron Victoria y Tanya.

¿Tanya y Victoria? ¡Joder! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Otra vez no me acordaba de nada? No podía ser, Dios. Me levanté alterado, con las manos en la cabeza, siendo consciente de que Damon no podría resolver mis dudas y que estaba quedándose dormido de nuevo tranquilamente, ajeno a algo que podía haber pasado anoche muy grave.

Cogí el móvil y sin pensármelo busqué rápidamente el número de Tanya, necesitaba que me aclarara algunas cosas.

– ¿Edward? – Preguntó extrañada.

– ¿Qué pasó anoche? – Exigí, furioso.

–Nada, ¿no? No sé. ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó ella, aparentemente confundida.

–Damon asegura que nos vimos anoche.

–Sí, nos vimos, y dijiste que tenías que llevar a Damon a casa. – Contestó ella.

– ¿Tomamos algo? – Pregunté en el mismo tono demandante que presidía la conversación.

–No, que yo sepa no. – Me envaré. Damon había hablado sobre unas copas.

–Tanya, es la segunda vez que me despierto sin acordarme sobre ciertas cosas después de salir una noche a tomar algo, y siempre estás tú en medio.

– ¿QUÉ? – Gritó. Parecía que la acababa de insultar, y no quería que mi voz denotara tanta acusación hacia ella, pero esto era tan extraño que me era imposible esconder mi furia. – ¿Qué intentas insinuarme? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Crees que te drogaría? ¿Para qué coño haría yo eso, Edward?

–No sé. ¡No lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Pero todo esto es muy sospechoso y no puedo dejar de pensar en que tú seas la culpable de todo lo que me está pasando! – Grité furioso, dejándome llevar por la ira que sentía en aquellos momentos. Se hizo el silencio y solo escuché un suspiro.

–Me estás ofendiendo. No soy de esa clase de personas. ¿No puedes pensar que tú seas el del problema? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? – Los dientes me dolían de apretarlos tanto. Decidí mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

–Adiós.

Me senté en mi cama sintiéndome bastante nervioso. Era muy desconcertante no saber qué me estaba pasando. Me sentía perdido de mí mismo, intentaba pensar y pensar, forzando mi mente a recordar algo sobre el final de aquellas dos noches, pero entre más pensaba más nervioso me ponía y todo era peor.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía que admitirlo, a parte de nervioso, estaba aterrorizado.

Miré el móvil queriendo llamar a la única persona a la que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, pero no quería asustarla. ¡Dios! ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Esa era la única pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Sería yo el del problema como había dicho Tanya, o realmente yo estaba en lo cierto? Lo peor de todo es que me daba miedo no tener razón. Me aterraba que de verdad estuviera pasándome algo, pero no, no podía ser. O sí…

Me tumbé en la cama boca arriba. En cierto modo no tenía por qué acusar a Tanya. Después de todo ¿Para qué querría ella drogarme? No. Tenía que descartar esa opción. Pero si no era ella, ¿quién querría conseguir algo de mí a través de ese medio? ¿Y qué podría querer esa persona?

Pensé en Damon, dormido bajo mi mismo techo, pero me era imposible pensar que él fuese el culpable cuando en realidad yo había sido testigo de la cogorza que arrastraba la noche pasada. Además, él no podía ser así de retorcido. No había ningún tipo de maldad en él; solo diversión, inmadurez, irresponsabilidad como mucho, pero no maldad. Me giré de lado y me topé de frente con la foto de Bella que descansaba sobre mi mesita de noche. Estiré mi brazo y pasé la yema de mi dedo por su rostro, deseando que fuese su piel la que pudiese estar acariciando en lugar del frío cristal.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome qué hora debía ser y si me habría llamado anoche, y recordé que al coger el móvil para llamar a Tanya había visto que tenía llamadas perdidas que ignoré debido al estado en el que me encontraba en aquellos momentos.

¡Las 07:30 p.m.! ¿Podría ser posible que fuese tan tarde? Siete llamadas perdidas de Bella. Dios, debía estar furiosa conmigo. Sin pensármelo, marqué su número y mientras los tonos pasaban, pensaba en qué explicación iba a darle. No quería preocuparla, pero tampoco quería que su inseguridad volviera a ella, que dudara de mí. ¿Qué era lo mejor?

Saltó el contestador y volví a llamarla. Así estuve repitiendo la misma operación tres veces, y siempre obteniendo el mismo resultado. Nada. Opté por llamarla al fijo.

– ¿Si? – La voz de Alice me recibió.

– ¿Está ahí Bella? – Pregunté sin pararme a saludarla.

– ¿Edward? – Preguntó ella extrañada, solía ser mucho más amable, y era consciente de que me estaba comportando de manera quizá exagerada, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

–Sí, Alice. ¿Está Bella? – Volví a preguntar.

–No, ha salido después de comer y aún no ha vuelto. Me dijo que iba a dar una vuelta, que necesitaba aire.

– ¿Y se ha dejado el móvil en casa?

–No, yo vi como se lo llevaba. ¿Qué pasa, Edward? Bella también estaba muy rara. – En su voz se palpaba la preocupación.

–No me coge el móvil. – Le contesté.

– ¿Por qué?

–No sé, me ha llamado al móvil y no se lo he cogido, pero es que estaba dormido como un tronco y no me he enterado de nada. – Le expliqué por encima. Ella suspiró. Parecía realmente preocupada. Alice jamás hablaba con tanta seriedad.

–Yo creo que aquí hay algo más. Voy a salir a buscarla.

–Avísame en cuanto sepas algo, Alice, por favor.

–Sí, claro, Edward. Un beso. – Y colgó.

De verdad que esto estaba empezándome a preocupar seriamente. Ya no solo era la incertidumbre y la desorientación que sentía por lo que hubiese pasado la noche anterior. Ahora se me unía lo que fuera que estuviese pasando con mi novia. Cogí el móvil y volví a marcar, pero nadie contestó. Decidí rendirme, esperando que Alice me llamase pronto para tener noticias.

En cuanto me tumbé en la cama unos golpes sonaron a través de la puerta cerrada. Damon asomó la cabeza, ya vestido y peinado, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Yo le hice un gesto para que pasara y me senté en mi cama, aun deshecha.

–Gracias por traerme aquí anoche, amigo. – Me dijo apenado, rascándose la nuca. – Te debo una. –Yo sonreí.

–Damon, ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada extraño? – Volví a preguntarle.

–Tengo muchas lagunas. Solo recuerdo que te convencí para bebernos un par de copas cuando llegaron Tanya y Victoria. – Dijo mirando al suelo. – Y lo hiciste porque creo que te prometí que después de esas me iría a dormir. Pero al final tuviste que quitarme la última copa de la mano y me quedé dormido o más bien inconsciente. – Suspiró. – Me parece que no hay nada extraño ahí. – No quería hacerlo partícipe de lo que me estaba pasando porque tampoco tenía toda la confianza que necesitaba con él, y más aun pensando que alguien podría estar intentando hacerme daño mediante alguna droga. Pero tenía que admitir que el no recordar lo que me estaba contando me hizo tener aún más miedo.

–No deberías beber de esa forma. Hay muchas maneras de divertirse, pero me parece absurdo hacerlo bebiendo alcohol hasta perder la conciencia, Damon. Absurdo e inmaduro. – Le expuse mi opinión decidiendo callar mis temores.

–Lo sé. Gracias de nuevo, Edward. – Y supe que no quería hablar más de ello. – Si en algún momento necesitas mi ayuda, no hace falta que te diga que haré lo que sea.

– ¿Te vas? – Pregunté.

–Sí, nos vemos el lunes. Hasta luego. – Y diciendo esas dos últimas palabras desapareció de mi vista.

Me tumbé en la cama de nuevo y marqué el número de Bella otra vez. Nada, volvía a saltar el contestador una y otra vez, hasta que lo dejé por imposible. ¿Por qué no quería hablar conmigo? Era evidente que llevaba el móvil con ella y que no estaba apagado. ¿Habría salido de nuevo su inseguridad a flote? Esperaba que no.

Cogí su foto y me tumbé de lado, sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Qué duro era todo esto para los dos, y más para ella que era tan sensible y frágil. Sabía y era consciente de que podía hacerle mucho daño si me lo propusiera, pero no estaba en mi mente ni en mi corazón causárselo, no era lo que me hacía feliz. Tendría que contarle lo que me pasó la noche anterior y mis sospechas aun con el riesgo de que pensara algo absurdo. De verdad estaba asustado con todo, aterrado.

Llamé varias veces a Alice después de la última y no me cogió su móvil, tampoco volvieron a cogerme el fijo, ninguna de las dos, y el móvil de Bella estaba… apagado.

Cogí el portátil, intentando escapar de los pensamientos absurdos que se arremolinaban en mi mente, y busqué drogas que tuviesen efectos amnésicos. Sabía algo del tema, pero por conversaciones superficiales con mi padre, aun no daba materia de este tipo. Fue difícil encontrar algo, pero entre artículos, noticias en la red di con una sustancia sospechosa, el Rohypnol, que aparecía definido como un fármaco ansiolítico diez veces más potente que el Valium, capaz de provocar pérdida de memoria, somnolencia y mareos, y que se metaboliza despacio, pudiendo aparecer en la orina hasta 72 horas después.

Me senté en la cama. 72 horas. Aunque no se tratase de ese fármaco no era tarde, podía hacerme los análisis al día siguiente, desde luego pensaba hacérmelos. Eran las 02:02 a.m. y todavía no tenía noticias de Bella. Alice tampoco se había puesto en contacto conmigo. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? Decidí coger el fijo y volví a marcar. Esta vez a los dos tonos escuché como descolgaba alguien.

– ¿Bella? – Pregunté desesperado con un nudo en la garganta.

–Está dormida. – Respondió mi prima en tono contenido. Parecía seria y nada complaciente.

– ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Estaba muy preocupado, Alice.

–Ya está aquí y está descansando, déjala. – Ese "déjala" fue como una puñalada para mí. ¿Por qué mi prima me estaba hablando de esa forma? – Es muy tarde, Edward, ya te llamará ella. Hasta mañana. – Y no me dejó hablar. Colgó.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono, y luego ni siquiera sé qué me pasó. Apreté los dientes y lo lancé frente a la pared con fuerza, viendo como se desmontaba y caía al suelo. Y así me sentí yo, como ese teléfono: las pilas por un lado, la tapa por otro y el aparato por otro. Todas las piezas desperdigadas y perdidas.

Algo grave estaba pasando, algo grave de verdad. Empecé a temblar, no sabía si de miedo o frío. Me tumbé y me tapé, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago y notando todos mis músculos tensos. Mis ojos se aguaron y silenciosamente lágrima tras lágrima iba cayendo al mismo tiempo que miraba la foto de Bella, al sol de California, con su sombrero naranja y sus gafas de sol.

No sé si fue algún efecto de la droga que estaba casi seguro que había ingerido, pero logré quedarme un poco adormecido.

El móvil comenzó a sonar y me incorporé de inmediato para cogerlo, viendo el nombre de Bella en la pantalla. ¡Dios, Santo! ¡Al fin!

– ¡Bella! – Exclamé de golpe, aliviado y nervioso al mismo tiempo. – Bella, cariño, ¿dónde estabas? Me tenías asustado. Siento no haberte cogido el móvil cuando me llamaste, pero no pod…

–Edward. – Su voz era cortante, bien afilada, apuntándome directamente al corazón.

–Bella. – Susurré.

–Se acabó. – Mi corazón se paró, y lo sentí resquebrajarse provocándome un inmenso dolor. Su voz ya no solo era cortante, era peor que eso. Había una enorme determinación en ella. No titubeó al pronunciar esas dos palabras tan dolorosas.

–No. ¿Cómo…? Bella ¿Qué estás diciendo? Creo que no te he entendido. – Musité, intentando negarme algo que era tan evidente.

–No, has escuchado muy bien. – Tomó aire. – Se acabó.

– ¿Por qué? – Mi voz era apenas un hilo. Un hilo del que colgaba mi corazón resquebrajado, un hilo muy fino y que se estaba rompiendo poco a poco.

–Porque… – Volvió a tomar aire. – No te quiero. – Fruncí el ceño.

–No, eso no es verdad. ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?– Exclamé con convicción.

–Lo es. Déjame en paz. No me llames, no molestes a Alice, por favor. – Me pidió con la misma voz.

–Pero, ¿por qué? – Volví a preguntar. – Me has repetido hasta el cansancio que no podías dejar de quererme. No lo entiendo, Bella. – Escuché otra bocanada de aire a través de la línea telefónica, y tras dos angustiosos segundos, la volví a escuchar.

–Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que podía pasar. Hay… otro. No quería que pasara, pero me he dado cuenta que le quiero a él. Me he enamorado de otro, Edward.

–Pero, ¿cómo…? Bella, no sé qué he hecho para que quieras castigarme de esta manera, pero si esto es una broma no tiene gracia. – Casi no podía hablar, mi mandíbula estaba tensa.

–No es ningún castigo, es la verdad. – Volvió a respirar. – Hagamos esto de la forma más fácil y menos dolorosa. Adiós, Edward.

En ese momento mi corazón no lo soportó más. El hilo se rompió dejando caer mi corazón, que no aguantó el impacto y terminó rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos.

Esto ya era demasiado para mí. Ni siquiera se había disculpado, y tampoco se le había escapado ninguna lágrima. Había sido fría y despiadada, una Bella que pensaba que no existía. Me levanté de la cama con los músculos tensos, ya con el corazón hecho trizas y las lágrimas desparramadas en silencio por toda mi cara. Me giré, mirando toda mi habitación, cansado, aturdido, desorientado, ofendido, humillado y con el corazón roto y perdido.

Mi mirada terminó en su foto. Tantos años amándola en silencio, tanto tiempo anhelando el momento de permanecer a su lado para siempre. Tanto tiempo esperando su amor, para que al conseguirlo, no pasase ni un año y ella se enamorase de otro.

No lo dudé. La cogí y la estampé contra la pared, provocando que el cristal se rompiera. Tiré de las sábanas con rabia tirándolas al suelo con movimientos frenéticos; lo mismo hice con la almohada. Tiré todo lo que descansaba en mi mesita de noche y mi cómoda. Gruñí y comencé a dar golpes en la pared, primero con los puños, después con la cabeza y por último con las rodillas, pero el dolor físico no sustituía al que sentía mi alma.

Y fui consciente de como mi alma herida moría. Sentí que ya no podría ser el mismo.

* * *

.

_Bueno, se veía venir que algo malo iba a pasar. :( Puede que algunas tengáis un lío en la cabeza increíble, pero poco a poco... Queda mucha historia por delante. Volveré a subir capítulo el lunes que viene, y bueno, lo podremos considerar como la segunda parte de la historia. :)_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas por los reviews que escribis._

_Nos leemos la semana que viene! Un besito :)_


	10. IX

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**IX**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_"**Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos" Pablo Neruda**_

_**Siete años más tarde.**_

La vida es tan efímera como un paquete de cigarrillos. Los hálitos de vida se les consumen con cada calada intencionada; como si se tratara de un aspirador que les absorbe la vida. Por eso prefería ser ladrón antes que víctima. El egoísmo frente a las mujeres me ayudaba a sobrevivir en un mundo en el que no conocía un futuro certero, porque a mi pesar todo podía cambiar en cualquier momento; ya pasó una vez.

No tienes amigos para siempre, no existe una persona para toda la vida, ni siquiera estás seguro de que la salud te acompañe hasta que la propia edad diga basta. El mundo era injusto y yo me había encargado de elaborar un escudo que me protegiera de todo ello.

Un cigarrillo tenía más suerte al no tener sentimientos ni vida. Y aun así esos largos y delgados cilindros habían logrado darme lecciones de vida sobre la supervivencia en el mundo cuando el corazón te abandona hecho añicos. Los golpes del alma son los que te hacen más fuerte, y existe un momento en el que no debes permitir que te sigan absorbiendo. Me convertí en una sucia e insignificante colilla, pero al menos ya nadie podría absorber los únicos sentimientos que le quedaban a mi corazón.

Me dejé caer sobre ella después del gruñido animal que emití, y cuando logré recuperar la respiración, me retiré y me alejé lo suficiente para coger el paquete de tabaco, sacar un cigarro y encenderlo. Anhelante le di una gran bocanada, tragándome el humo y después lo expulsé poco a poco con los ojos cerrados.

– ¿Quieres? – Le ofrecí a Victoria. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a mí, rodeando mi pecho con sus brazos fuertemente.

–No, Eddie, sabes que no me gusta fumar.

Esta vez quien puso los ojos en blanco fui yo. No había podido conseguir que se alejara de esa maldita costumbre del Eddie en todos estos años. Así que repetirle una vez más que no lo hiciera no era la solución. Decidí mantenerme callado, ya no me afectaba como antes que me llamara así, solo lo ignoraba.

–Pensaba en volver a asaltarte. – Susurró ella con voz seductora, acariciándome el pecho y sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

–Yo pensaba en irme.

Me levanté, retirándola de mi regazo sin el menor miramiento y con el cigarrillo en la boca me colé los boxers negros de Calvin Klein. Otra bocanada.

– ¿Cuándo nos vemos? – Preguntó ella intentando sonar no afectada por mi falta de tacto.

–No sé. – Suspiré cogiendo con una mano los vaqueros y me llevé el cigarro a la boca de nuevo para colármelos. – De eso te quería hablar. – Le contesté aguantando el cigarrillo con los dientes. – Me voy de aquí. – Le dije quitándome el cigarrillo de la boca otra vez, caminando hacia mi camisa. Escuché su suspiro.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Preguntó algo enfadada. Me estaba agachando para coger la camisa cuando la escuché y su tono de voz no me gustó en absoluto, por lo que me levanté sin la camisa y me giré para encararla.

– ¿Tenía yo algún compromiso contigo, Victoria? – Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Te debo algo? – Agachó la cabeza.

–No. – Musitó.

–Entonces no tienes derecho a reprocharme nada. Me iré mañana, ya lo tenía pensado desde hacía mucho. – Le dije girándome para esta vez coger la camisa.

Di otra calada mientras me la ponía y me abroché solo un par de botones, sin metérmela por los vaqueros. Después me puse la chaqueta. Caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación del hotel y la abrí dando una calada más, dándome cuenta de que iba a ser la última y que el cigarro se había consumido por completo. Entré solo para apagarlo en el cenicero que se encontraba en la mesilla contigua a la puerta. Ni siquiera me preocupé en hacer un gesto con la cabeza para despedirme de Victoria y salí.

Si había algo bueno para relajar un poco la tensión después de un día arduo de compromisos era tener sexo desenfrenado con alguien como Victoria. Aunque bueno, probablemente Tanya también podría ser una buena opción. Sonreí al acordarme de qué manera habían acabado esas dos por mi causa. Mujeres.

Estos años habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Me había concentrado en mis estudios y todo lo que había aprendido me había resultado fascinante, así que no veía el momento de volver a casa y poder comenzar a trabajar codo con codo con mi padre. Al fin y al cabo ese siempre había sido mi sueño, y por suerte uno que no le haría daño a mi corazón. Sabía que después de estos años y mi especialización en cirugía general, me quedaba muchísimo por aprender, y no podía comenzar a hacerlo de otra forma que de la mano de mi padre, quien me había insistido muchísimo en que volviera cuando acabara.

No podía negar que había echado mucho de menos a mis padres. Eran los únicos que en todos estos años no me habían dado la espalda, los únicos que habían creído en mí, o al menos lo aparentaban.

De mis amigos de Forks, incluso de mi cariñosa prima, no había quedado ni rastro. Todo se lo había quedado ella, como la egoísta que acabó siendo. Consiguió que todos los amigos que teníamos en común me dejaran de hablar. Volver a aquellos momentos me tensó de nuevo, y para reprimir esa sensación insoportable, decidí volver a los maravillosos años vividos en Boston.

– ¡Ey, Edward! – Saludó Ben desde una de las mesas del restaurante en el que habíamos quedado. Ángela a su lado sonreía también y Yuu solo se limitaba a mirar.

–Hola, chicos. Siento haber llegado el último. – Alcancé a ver como Ben ponía los ojos en blanco mientras terminaba de colocarme la camisa dentro del pantalón.

–Siempre eres el último. ¿Quién ha sido esta vez? ¿Tanya, Victoria, alguien más? – Sonreí sin poder evitarlo negando con la cabeza.

–Damon me dijo que saldría a tomar algo más tarde con Morgan. ¿Vais a venir? – En seguida noté el desagrado en la cara de Angela. Jamás le había gustado demasiado.

–No me apetece mucho. – Contestó ella.

–Vamos, Ang, nuestro amigo se va y no sabemos cuándo vamos a volver a verlo. Damon es un buen tipo. – Intentó persuadirla Ben.

–No me gusta la forma en la que mira a las mujeres. – Se defendió ella.

–Me dijo que tenía que presentarme a alguien importante. – Comenté distraídamente. – Damon no suele querer presentarme a nadie importante. ¡Vamos, Angela! – La animé.

–Puedes contar conmigo, Edward. – Contestó Yuu, y yo le sonreí. – No sabremos cuando volverás, así que…

– ¿Ves? ¡Venga! Lo pasaremos bien. Ven, y si no te gusta lo que ves, siempre puedes convencer a Ben para que os vayáis, estoy seguro de que no dudará en complacerte. – Alargué mi mano hasta ponerla sobre la suya en un gesto cariñoso.

–Bueno, ¡pero porque eres tú, eh! – Bromeó ella.

–Gracias. – Le sonreí conforme.

Había perdido a los que alguna vez consideré mis amigos, aquellas personas de Forks. Pero a cambio había ganado otros maravillosos. No sabía si serían amigos para toda la vida, pero por ahora no podía confiar en nadie más que en ellos.

Angela era una de las más bellas personas que había conocido jamás. Era capaz de escuchar sin interrumpir en ningún momento y al final darte ánimos transmitiéndote y haciéndote creer que todo tiene solución y que si algo pasa es por alguna razón por extraña que sea. Era tranquila y pacífica y en ningún momento presionaba para sonsacarte información, solo esperaba escuchar lo que uno estuviese dispuesto a decir.

Ben hacía junto a ella una pareja perfecta y envidiable. Siempre atento a sus necesidades, pero sin dejar de lado las de sus amigos. No tenía nada suyo y en cuestión de ofrecer daba todo lo que tenía, tanto a nivel personal, como a nivel material. No había conocido nadie más generoso que él.

Y Yuu, era peculiar y especial. Siempre tan reservado y callado, pero ofreciendo su presencia y apoyo en los peores momentos.

Se podía decir que yo encajaba mejor en el grupo de Damon y Morgan por el estilo de vida que llevaba desde un tiempo a la actualidad, pero lo cierto era que siempre me había llevado muchísimo mejor con Angela, Ben y Yuu.

Por el camino la amistad con Tanya y Victoria había desaparecido, si es que alguna vez habíamos sido amigos, llevándose de camino la que había entre ellas también. Una había traicionado a la otra conmigo y yo en lugar de rechazarlas a ambas, las había aceptado con gusto. Era la única forma de olvidar un poco, de sentirme bien y de no caer en las redes de las mujeres, demostrándome a mí mismo de algún modo que nunca podría confiar en ninguna de ellas otra vez.

Por supuesto, a la lista que encabezaban Tanya y Victoria, se habían sumado más mujeres, muchas más de las que alguna vez podría habérseme pasado por la cabeza. Eso de entregarle el corazón a una mujer se había acabado.

Después de la cena, los cuatro nos dirigimos a _Commonwealth Brewing Company, _una cervecería a la que habíamos comenzado a ir hacía un par de años. Damon y la cerveza seguían siendo inseparables y aunque había conocido cervecerías mejores, tenía que admitir que en ese lugar era buena.

– ¡Edward! – Me llamó Damon. Venía hacia nosotros con una chica bastante atractiva y justo tras ellos venía Morgan.

–Ey, Damon. – Lo saludé levantándome para saludarlo. Él me dio un abrazo y me presentó a la chica como su novia.

Mis acompañantes hicieron lo mismo, primero con él y Mary, la novia de Damon, y después con Morgan.

Para todos fue una sorpresa que Damon presentase a una chica como su novia, excepto para mí, quien ya me lo venía oliendo desde hacía un tiempo. Pronto nos vimos sumergidos en una conversación en el que me sentí el centro en todo momento, relatándoles cuáles eran mis planes y mis expectativas en mis próximos años junto a mi padre, la persona a la que más admiraba. Ellos me hicieron prometer que no íbamos a perder el contacto, sobretodo Ángela, que insólitamente parecía estar muy a gusto con la presencia de Morgan y Damon, y sobretodo Mary, con quien había gastado algunas bromas.

Sabía que los iba a echar de menos. Habían sido unos verdaderos amigos para mí, y me habían demostrado todos estos años que eran personas humildes y sencillas, todo corazón. Para mí no había más amigos que ellos. Después de un rato juntos, decidimos que era hora de marcharnos. Angela y Ben habían quedado conmigo en acompañarme al aeropuerto, así que de ellos fue de los únicos de los que no me despedí.

Al llegar a mi apartamento dejé caer mi chaqueta al suelo y me dirigí al sofá para tumbarme y ver un rato la televisión. Miré el par de maletas de viaje enormes, dispuestas a dejarlo todo, como yo, al día siguiente. Había llenado un montón de cajas con objetos y apuntes que ya habían sido enviadas a Forks, lo único que faltaba era yo, así que el apartamento estaba muy vacío.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, los párpados comenzaron a pesarme, y más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado me quedé dormido profundamente en el sofá.

**…**

– ¡Mi niño! – La exclamación de mi madre me hizo sonreír con ganas cuando la escuché a un paso de mí.

Se lanzó a mis brazos dándome un fuerte abrazo; uno sincero, delicado y lleno de necesidad y amor, el amor que solo puede ofrecer una madre. Llené mis pulmones del perfume que desprendía su cabello, el mismo de siempre. Estaba en casa.

–Hola, mamá. – Murmuré correspondiendo a su abrazo.

–Te he echado mucho de menos. – Dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, separándose y enmarcándome el rostro con sus suaves manos. Sabía que estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

–Y yo a ti.

–Estás tan guapo.

Mi padre y mi madre viajaban de vez en cuando a Boston, siempre que podían y que sus compromisos se lo permitieran. Así que era muy normal que pasasen meses sin poder vernos, y la verdad era que los echaba muchísimo de menos, aunque la aventura hubiese merecido mucho la pena.

–Hijo. –- Murmuró mi padre dándome otro fuerte abrazo.

A él también lo había echado de menos, y no podía olvidar la de veces que me había ayudado cuando me había surgido alguna duda académica en todos estos años en los que estuve estudiando. Si siempre lo había admirado por considerarlo un profesional, ahora que sabía mucho más del que podía considerar nuestro ámbito, lo hacía mucho más.

Eran dos personas maravillosas, las únicas personas que no me habían fallado y que sabía que nunca me fallarían.

Después del recibimiento, nos dirigimos al coche para salir e ir hasta Forks, mi pueblo natal. El que me lo dio todo una vez. No podía evitar pensar en cómo me sentiría al volver. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Si Boston supuso una gran distracción para mí cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, no sabía si Forks me arrastraría a los oscuros, desagradables e infelices recuerdos. Y tampoco podía evitar que mi mente repitiera la misma pregunta como un mantra: ¿Estaría ella?

Pensar en aquello me llevaba a pensar también en mis antiguos amigos. ¿Sabría el pueblo que yo volvía? No sería muy extraño pensar que sí, puesto que no era grande y todo el mundo se conocía.

Mike había sido el único que no me había abandonado, pero también dejamos de hablar con el paso del tiempo. Supuse que fue la distancia. Cada vez las llamadas eran más escasas y teníamos cosas muy diferentes que contar. Quizás a él sí podría volver a buscarlo. El resto jamás me había vuelto a llamar, y ni siquiera se había preocupado por mí. ¡Me hicieron sentir como el culpable cuando fue ella la que se portó mal! Hasta mi prima me falló. Ella me lo quitó todo.

–Bueno, cariño, ya estás en casa. – Me dijo mi madre cambiando radicalmente el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me había sentido extraño al volver a ver el pueblo. Parecía estar igual que como lo dejé. Pocas cosas habían cambiado para haber pasado siete años de mi vida fuera, aunque no podía quejarme. Al menos por ahora me sentía bien, en casa. Mi casa también había cambiado un poco. Las pareces y los muebles seguían del mismo color en tonos beiges y marrón, pero la decoración había cambiado, aunque el aroma que desprendía era a hogar. Mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación en cuanto mi madre me sugirió que descansase un poco. Conforme iba caminando veía los pequeños cambios. Alguna lámpara, algún objeto decorativo, cambios en la distribución de algunos muebles. Pero cuando entré a mi habitación tuve que respirar profundamente. Seguía exactamente igual que la dejé la última vez que estuve en Forks en Navidad hacía siete años. Di un paso al interior lento, y seguí con los siguientes vacilante hasta mi cama para sentarme.

Dios, estaba todo igual que cuando lo dejé. Miré el par de cojines de la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza al recordarla a ella: su rostro, su cabello esparcido, su sonrisa y sus ojos vivaces. No podía estar pasándome esto. Estiré el brazo, e indeciso, lo cogí para acercármelo a la nariz. Al menos su olor se había evaporado. Ahora olía a jabón, a limpio y fresco. Había pasado muchas horas, años atrás, oliendo su perfume a través de aquel cojín, y ahora no había ni rastro de él. Algo que agradecía.

Suspiré y me tumbé en mi cama. Era increíble como en ese momento, después de siete años, encontraba extraño el colchón en el que había dormido los últimos años en los que viví en Forks, aunque estaba seguro de que podría volver a acostumbrarme. Tenía que acostumbrarme.

**…**

– ¿En serio prefieres que me vaya, papá? – Le pregunté serio.

–Sí, Edward. Hace media hora que tenías que haberte ido, no te preocupes. – Insistió él con la mirada fija en uno de sus libros de cirugía. – Tengo una reunión con el equipo.

–Quiero ir. – Insistí. Como segundo ayudante, solía observar qué hacían mi padre, el primer ayudante y la instrumentista durante la cirugía. Aun mi padre no me dejaba intervenir.

–Esa intervención no está en tu horario, hijo. Y necesitas descansar. – Puse los ojos en blanco, dándome por vencido.

–Está bien. Nos vemos en casa.

Tal como me cambié, salí del hospital. Sabía que era una tontería querer quedarme cuando no iba a estar presente durante esa intervención, pero lo cierto era que no tenía nada más que hacer. Llevaba dos semanas en Forks y una semana y media en el hospital y lo único que había hecho era ir del hospital a mi casa y de mi casa al hospital. No había encontrado más entretenimiento que ver la televisión un rato o leer algún libro que mi padre me había dejado.

Llevaba todo aquel tiempo pasando por delante de la Taberna de Walter con el coche cada vez que volvía del hospital y no había tenido el coraje de entrar en ninguna ocasión. El personal del hospital era bastante agradable e incluso había simpatizado con un chico de los que formaban el equipo estéril, Josh. Pero aunque habíamos dicho de ir a tomar algo, ninguno de los dos habíamos propuesto un día.

Eran las siete de la tarde. Llenándome de coraje aparqué el coche y apagué el motor, bajándome con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a la entrada desde la acera de en frente. Me encendí un cigarrillo. Seguía igual que la última vez que lo visité, o eso parecía.

¿Cuántas veces había ido a aquella Taberna? Cuánta complicidad, cuántas risas, cuánta felicidad había vivido en aquel lugar. Y ahora me encontraba de pie frente a aquel local, preguntándome si hacía bien en volver a entrar o no. No quise hacerle caso a aquella parte de mí que me estaba advirtiendo que no entrase y lo hice sin esperar ni siquiera a acabar el cigarro. El olor a cerveza invadió mis fosas nasales. Esa Taberna había sido un lugar importante en mi vida durante bastante tiempo alguna vez.

– ¿Edward?

Conocí la voz en el acto, aunque hubiesen pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que la escuché. Walter me miraba sorprendido y risueño a través de la barra.

– ¿Walter? – El tono de mi voz desprendía sorpresa y algo de confusión.

Su voz no había cambiado, en cambio su aspecto sí. Estaba más grueso, y era evidente que el paso de los años había afectado más a aquel hombre que a mí. Pero me sentía completamente feliz por volver a verlo y porque él me hubiese reconocido.

–Dios, no me lo puedo creer. – Seguí. Él parecía perplejo y seguía igual de sorprendido.

– ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó ahora cambiando un poco su expresión, dejando entrever una sonrisa.

– ¡Claro que sí!

– ¡Vaya! – Exclamó él, esta vez saliendo de la barra, acercándose hasta mí y dándome un golpe en el hombro con la mano, gesto que yo respondí de la misma manera. – ¡No te había reconocido del todo! He escuchado por ahí que el hijo de Carlisle volvía. ¿Vienes por unos días?

–Ah, no. Vengo para quedarme. – Contesté con una sonrisa. –Por fin soy cirujano. – Dije sonriéndole, pagado de mí mismo. – Aunque aún mi padre no se atreve a dejarme hacer nada, pero trabajo con él, aquí en el hospital.

– ¡Eso es genial! ¿Y vienes solo? ¿Estás esperando a alguien? ¡Eh!, ¿qué te pongo? – Sus constantes me preguntas me hicieron reír. – Vamos, te invito.

–Ponme una cerveza.

–Así que ya no es lo mismo de siempre. – Comentó recordando que antes siempre pedía un Sprite.

–Todos cambiamos. – Le respondí.

Él se dirigió de nuevo detrás de la barra y me puso una jarra de cerveza delante.

– ¿Esperas a tus amigos? Pensaba que ya no volvería a verte con ellos jamás. – Me sentí incómodo con su inocente comentario y di un trago a mi cerveza.

–Ah, no. Perdimos el contacto. – Walter asintió con una media sonrisa. En sus ojos parecía notar que en el fondo, sabía la respuesta y quise preguntarle qué estaba pensando. – ¿Ellos siguen viniendo aquí?

–Sí, aunque ya no vienen todos juntos como antes, solo a veces, y solo cuando está… – Se detuvo mirando hacia la puerta y sonrió. – Solo cuando está ella. – Me giré y me arrepentí de ello al instante.

La respiración se me cortó cuando fijé mi vista en la entrada, imitando el gesto de Walter. Dejó entrar a una figura femenina menuda, quien se sacudía el cabello delicadamente, ya que parecía estar algo húmedo. Clavé mi mirada en ella, conociéndola al instante. Habría preferido mil veces haberme equivocado, pero cuando irguió el rostro, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su melena sobre su hombro derecho, no tuve ninguna duda.

Lo peor fue cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos parecían seguir teniendo aquel color achocolatado que alguna vez me había vuelto loco, aunque ahora me miraban sorprendidos al mismo tiempo que rencorosos. ¿Alguna vez podría dejar de leer en su mirada sus sensaciones?

Venía vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados que marcaban sus preciosas piernas, y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola colgar de su brazo, descubriendo su parte superior: una blusa estampada. Miró al suelo, respiró y al volver a alzar el rostro parecía recompuesta por completo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a caminar.

Mi corazón empezó a martillear bajo mi pecho cuando me di cuenta la dirección que tomaban sus pasos elegantes y firmes, revestidos por el sonido de unos largos tacones. No podía estar pasándome esto. ¿Era un castigo más? ¿Qué diablos había hecho yo para merecer que me torturara de esta forma tan injusta? Mis ojos eran incapaces de no mirarla, y me estaba dando cuenta hasta yo mismo que la estaba escaneando de pies a cabeza, pero no podía evitarlo.

Seguía estando tan hermosa como siempre, aunque a su alrededor ya no había inseguridad e inocencia. Ahora su aura la descubría como una criatura segura de sí misma y peligrosa. La Bella de hacía siete años había desaparecido, ¿o es que siempre había sido así en realidad?

–Edward – Murmuró mirándome a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta.

–Be-Bella… – Aclaré mi garganta, avergonzado al darme cuenta de mi estado. Estaba perplejo.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Podía notar en su voz su altivez. _¡Descarada!_ ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tanto?

–Muy bien, ¿tú? – Le pregunté.

–Bien, he quedado con alguien. Walter, ponme una naranjada. ¿Has venido por unos días? – ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo que me veía pensaba que venía por unos días?

Sabía que aunque trataba de parecer amable por dentro me lanzaba dagas afiladas. Lo que no sabía ella era que tenía un escudo reforzado incapaz de dejar que me provocaran algún daño. Había sido una descarada al acercarse hasta a mi lado en la barra y no pude evitar preguntarme si estaba tratando de demostrarme algo.

–No, vengo a quedarme. Trabajo con mi padre. – Noté cómo mi mandíbula se había tensado y como mi cuerpo completo, en definitiva, también. Ella parecía fresca y tranquila con mi presencia y eso me hizo reaccionar. Su cercanía no podía alterarme tanto. – Estás muy guapa. – La elogié dejando al aire mi descaro. Bebí de mi jarra al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de mirarla. Ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio. _Criatura maléfica. _Sabía cuánto me afectaba. ¿Quería llevarme a la cama?

–Tú no estás nada mal. Boston parece haberte sentado bien. – Dijo elevando las cejas, acercándose el vaso a los labios y dando un sorbo.

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo de manera socarrona.

– ¿Qué? Es cierto. – Insistió ella.

–No es algo que dude, Bella. – Y en ese momento algo cambió en ella de nuevo. Algo que me hizo sentir incómodo.

Tragué el último trago de mi cerveza, y me levanté.

–Walter me alegra haberte visto, nos vemos otro día. – Él asintió. –Adiós, Bella.

–Adiós. – Respondió.

* * *

.

_Bueno, pues ya han pasado siete años y tenemos el primer reencuentro después de todo ese tiempo... ¿Qué os ha parecido? :) He subido **otro video** de la historia, para verlo podéis entrar en mi perfil :)_

_Volveré a subir capítulo, pero creo que esta vez lo haré el jueves, porque el viernes voy a estar un poco liada._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, sigo esperando vuestras opiniones... :)_

_Un besazo a todas!_


	11. X

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**X**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

–Ey, mamá. – Como respuesta a mi saludo me besó en la mejilla. Estaba preparándome un sándwich ya que las ganas de cenar se habían esfumado al ver a Bella y no me apetecía el pescado que había preparado mi madre.

– ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – Me preguntó ella.

–Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Contesté queriendo disimular un poco el estado de ánimo al que me había visto sometido desde que había vuelto a ver a Bella.

Me giré ante su silencio y sonreí al ver su expresión. ¿Por qué era tan difícil engañarla? Estaba con los brazos en jarras y el ceño y los labios fruncidos. Claramente no se había creído ni un ápice de mis palabras y para el colmo estaba esperando a que le diese una explicación que no pensaba dar.

–En serio, mamá. Estoy bien, quizá algo cansado. Eso es todo. – Ella suspiró de manera cansina.

–Edward, solo he visto esa expresión en tu cara una vez, ¿te recuerdo cuándo?

–Mamá, no. – Le pedí serio.

– ¿La has visto? – Preguntó sin dar más rodeos, y yo me di por vencido. Mi madre era la única persona a la que no podía engañar y a la que nunca me atrevería a mentir.

– Sí. – Dije encogiéndome de hombros y girándome de nuevo. Escuché un nuevo suspiro de su parte.

–Sé las dos versiones, hijo. Y no creo que Bella…

– ¿Que Bella qué, mamá? Me hizo daño, lo pasé mal. Asunto zanjado, no quiero volver a hablar de ello. – Cogí mi sándwich y salí de la cocina a paso ligero hacia mi habitación.

Tenía que admitir que mi madre tenía toda la razón del mundo, y que mi estado se debía al encontronazo que había tenido con Bella, pero no podía permitir que ella volviese a hacerme daño de ninguna manera.

Seguramente solo había sido la sorpresa al verla. El no esperarme que ella apareciera por la taberna más preciosa que nunca. La presión que sentía en el estómago desaparecería al día siguiente y todo volvería a ser igual que hasta hacía unas horas.

Me quedé inmóvil durante un par de segundos, recapacitando sobre lo que estaba pensando. Parecía que iba a volverme loco en cualquier momento. ¿A quien quería engañar? Tenía que ser sincero conmigo mismo. Cada vez que entraba en mi habitación no podía mirar a cualquier rincón sin imaginármela a ella. No podía negarlo. No había sido una buena idea volver a casa, volver a mi habitación… Esto era más serio de lo que había imaginado. Por más que intentaba alejar su imagen no podía lograrlo.

Di el último bocado al sándwich y me dirigí hacia la ventana de mi habitación con un cigarrillo. Por ahora era lo único que necesitaba. A lo mejor la solución era irme a vivir a otro lugar. Con el sueldo que ganaba en el hospital y el dinero que había ahorrado el tiempo que había trabajado en una discoteca de Boston, podría permitirme comprar alguna casita en Forks y así su recuerdo se esfumaría. Había sido demasiado feliz entre aquellas cuatro paredes, tan feliz que parecía que ahora se estaban burlando de mí.

La realidad era difícil, la vida en sí lo era, pero no era una mala idea. Querer escapar de ella era justificable, al menos para mí lo era. No quería caer una vez más en lo mismo. Ya no volvería a ser como antes. Nervioso pero decidido, encendí mi portátil y comencé a buscar. Entre antes lo encontrase, antes podría mudarme y antes podría hacer desaparecer el recuerdo de Bella.

**…**

– ¿Ya te vas? – Me preguntó Irina, la instrumentista que formaba el equipo estéril. Me la había encontrado saliendo de la consulta de mi padre.

–Sí, ya son las 03:00 p.m., y es mi hora. – Contesté con una sonrisa, el resto ya había salido, solo quedábamos nosotros dos.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – La miré un poco confuso. Normalmente nunca se había acercado a mí lo suficiente como para establecer una conversación de ese tipo, por lo que me sorprendió su repentina simpatía hacia mí.

–Descansar, creo. Y luego iré al gimnasio – Respondí. Ella se colocó su bolso antes de que yo llegara a la puerta y la abriera para que ella pasara antes.

– ¿Te has apuntado al gimnasio?

–Sí. – Respondí. – Ya iba a uno cuando estaba en Boston. Lo echaba de menos, y tampoco he hecho mucho más a parte de venir a trabajar, así que…

– ¿No sales por aquí nunca?

–No, la verdad es que no. – La miré de reojo, tenía una tímida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y sus mejillas parecían estar algo sonrosadas.

No era fea. Irina era bastante atractiva, aunque desde el primer momento en el que nos presentaron pensé que no le había caído bien a simple vista, pues no había intentado acercarse a mí. Solo un hola y un adiós, cuando no se trataba de palabras técnicas, habían sido suficientes para ella. Por eso me resultaba extraño en esos momentos que se estuviese dirigiendo a mí en esos términos. Interesada en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en Forks.

–Yo… me preguntaba si… – Fruncí el ceño y la miré deteniéndome cuando casi llegaba a mi Volvo. Hizo una mueca tímida con los labios. – Si te apetecería salir a tomar algo después de cenar. – Terminó mirándome a los ojos. Yo sonreí.

Normalmente las chicas no solían darle tantas vueltas a pedirme algo así. Las chicas con las que me había relacionado hasta ese momento, sobretodo Tanya y Victoria eran muy impulsivas. Aunque debía admitir que muy complacientes.

–Bueno, no veo porque no. ¿Tienes algún sitio en mente? Te advierto que hace siete años que no salgo por aquí. – Ella rio, y fue un sonido más relajado.

–Entonces te sorprenderá saber que el bar de copas que más fama sigue teniendo en Forks es Eclipse. – Fruncí el ceño de nuevo.

– ¿Tú eres de aquí? – No pude evitar la pregunta, no podía relacionar su cara con nadie conocido.

–No. Llegué aquí hace tres años, pero me encanta este pueblecito, y cada día me gusta más. – Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo le respondí con otra, asintiendo.

Quizá podría divertirme un poco con ella.

– ¿Entonces…? ¿Aceptas? – Volvió a preguntar.

– ¿Quedamos allí a las once? – Su rostro reflejó que no le había parecido muy buena idea.

–Mañana creo que ni tú ni yo trabajamos, ¡Y es domingo! ¿Un poco más tarde? – Hizo un puchero adorable que me sorprendió.

– ¿No te dará tiempo a estar lista a las once? ¿Ese es el problema? – Pregunté algo burlón. Ella rio y negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que habrá un poco de más ambiente sobre las doce.

–Bueno, está bien. Nos vemos allí a las doce.

–Perfecto. – Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja me contagió y no pude evitar responder de la misma forma. – Nos vemos luego, Edward. – Se despidió caminando hacia su coche.

Entré en el coche y me dirigí a casa con una sensación extraña. Tenía en mente divertirme con Irina, pero a lo mejor no era una buena idea. Desde hacía siete años, el verbo divertir había evolucionado en mi mente a un significado mucho menos decoroso de lo que seguramente se imaginaba ella. Irina parecía una buena chica, o esa había sido mi impresión hacía unos minutos.

Eclipse. ¿Estaría ella allí? Sinceramente no era una idea que me agradase, ya que esperaba no encontrármela muy a menudo. Seguía teniendo el poder de controlar mis sensaciones y no era algo que me gustase en absoluto.

Mi madre me sonrió cuando le dije que saldría con Irina, aunque no de la forma que a mí me habría gustado. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Bella no era la única persona en la Tierra, más si contaba con el daño que me había provocado en el pasado. Aun no entendía como mi madre podía estar de su parte. Mi padre llegó casi al mismo tiempo que yo salía de casa y también se quedó sorprendido cuando le dije que iba a tomarme algo con Irina. Esa reacción no me pareció tan rara, si tenía en cuenta que él estaba al tanto de la relación que habíamos tenido Irina y yo únicamente profesional hasta aquel momento.

Decidí fumarme un cigarro antes de entrar al pub. El coche de Irina no parecía estar en el pequeño parking, así que mientras fumaba tranquilamente miraba y estaba pendiente de si _la_ veía.

La noche estaba un poco fría y el humo que salía de mi boca parecía más visible que otras veces, o a lo mejor solo eran cosas mías. Sonreí al recordar las múltiples ocasiones en las que mi madre había intentado persuadirme para que dejara el tabaco. Estaba claro que no le gustaba en absoluto que yo fumara, y no era algo de lo que me sintiera orgulloso, pero estaba enganchado, y justo en esos momentos no me sentía preparado para dejarlo.

Di una vuelta, buscando el coche de Irina, pero no lo encontré, así que me pareció una buena idea esperarla en el interior de Eclipse.

Era extraño como mi cuerpo se tensaba a medida que me acercaba a la entrada. No quería encontrarme con ella, no lo deseaba en absoluto. Suspiré tranquilamente al entrar y darme cuenta de que las caras que había allí eran algunas conocidas y otras no tanto. Nada de lo que tuviese que preocuparme. Me senté en la barra y pedí un gin-tonic.

– ¿Edward? – La voz de una mujer me distrajo mientras esperaba mi bebida y me giré, encontrándome con Lilibeth. Me observaba fascinada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, sosteniendo un cubata en su mano.

–Hola, Lilibeth, cuánto tiempo. – Saludé. Ella se acercó confiada a darme un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Sí! He escuchado que habías regresado pero… Uau… ¡Estás muy cambiado! – Exclamó para que pudiese escucharla. Sonreí.

–Y tú también. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? – Lilibeth había cambiado físicamente, estaba mucho más atractiva que en el instituto. Siempre había sido guapa, aunque su fama nunca había sido de las mejores.

–Bueno, estoy casada, y tengo dos hijos. – Elevé una ceja. Ella sonrió.

–No creas que hago esto todos los días. – Dijo meneando su vaso. – Solo he quedado con unas compañeras y…

–Hola, Edward. – La voz de Irina me hizo girarme al lado opuesto. – Perdón el retraso, he tenido un pequeño problema doméstico. – Se disculpó besándome la mejilla y sentándose a mi lado. – Ey, Lili. – La saludó Irina de una forma algo extraña, como si estuviese avisándole de algo.

–Hola. – Respondió Lilibeth, aunque en su tono no parecía haber recibido una advertencia. – Bueno, Edward, me alegra haberte visto. ¡Ya nos veremos! – Y se alejó hasta un grupo de chicas, quienes sonreían bastante emocionadas a su vuelta.

– ¿Conoces a Lilibeth? – Le pregunté a Irina. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Por desgracia. – Elevé las cejas, pidiendo una explicación. –Pillé al que era mi novio con ella en la cama hace un año y medio. – Me confesó algo compungida, pero después levantó la cabeza y me sonrió. – Al menos eso me hizo darme cuenta de que él no sentía lo mismo que yo.

Sus ojos color cielo parecían más grandes y no me costó darme cuenta que se había maquillado; estaba mucho más guapa que de costumbre. Yo negué con la cabeza sonriendo sin poder creerlo.

–Me ha dicho que está casada y que tiene dos hijos.

–Y es verdad, pero tiene una vida algo triste, aunque no es lo que ella va proclamando. – Fruncí el ceño.

–Parecía feliz cuando me lo contaba. – Ella sonrió, ahora algo apenada.

–Todo el pueblo sabe que a su marido le cuesta resistirse a una chica joven y guapa, y supongo que ella pretende pagarle con la misma moneda.

–Ella es joven. – Contesté. Tenía mi edad, no me consideraba mayor a mis veintiseis años.

–Me refería a jovencitas de verdad, Edward. – Fruncí el ceño cuando comprendí a qué se refería.

–Es un poco triste. – Comenté. Ella sonrió.

–Bueno, basta de Lilibeth. ¿Qué has pedido? – Preguntó mirando el vaso de tubo que acababan de dejar frente a mí. Lo cogí y le di un sorbo.

–Un gin-tonic. – Contesté. Ella alzó una mano llamando al camarero.

–Quiero lo mismo. – Dijo señalando mi bebida. – Y bueno, ¿Por qué has vuelto a Forks? Tu padre nos dijo que vivías en Boston.

– ¿Y qué? – Pregunté, sin entender a qué se refería.

–Cualquier jovencito alocado estaría encantado de vivir en Boston. – Respondió con una sonrisa. Volví a beber.

– ¿Jovencito como las jovencitas del marido de Lilibeth o jovencitos con un poco más de experiencia? ¿En qué quedamos, Irina? – Ella soltó una carcajada sin responder a mi pregunta. – ¿Sabes qué edad tengo? – Ella sonrió y dio un sorbo a su gin-tonic antes de mirarme y asentir.

–Te llevo seis años. Eres un pequeñuelo para mí.

–Así que tú tienes…

– ¡Shht! Ni se te ocurra. – Elevé una ceja. – Parece mucho más evidente y grave la diferencia de edad si vas a decir la mía. – No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

– ¿De dónde has salido tú? – Pregunté al notar su sentido del humor. Parecía estar hablando con una persona muy diferente.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Respondió con otra pregunta, volviendo a beber de su bebida.

–Pensaba que te caía mal, casi no me dirigías la palabra… – Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Lo siento. Creo que tú me diste la misma impresión. Que conste que estamos aquí porque Maira me obligó a decirte algo.

–Maira. – Pensé en aquella mujer adorable del equipo quirúrgico. No llevaba casi ni un mes conociéndola y ya me parecía como la madre del equipo. – ¿Qué haríamos sin ella?

–Desde luego no estaríamos aquí.

–Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí? – Ella abrió la boca. Por un momento me pareció que estaba algo incómoda.

–Mi exnovio… Bueno, él es científico. Hace tres años lo llamaron para investigar sobre lo que parecía una supuesta nueva especie vegetal que estaba apareciendo cada vez con más frecuencia en los bosques. Así que decidí venir con él. Estaba muy enamorada, por eso lo hice.

–Y él te falló. – Me sentí identificado de algún modo con ella y no pude evitar compadecerla. Irina asintió seria, aunque después sonrió.

–Pero prefiero no hablar de eso. – No me di cuenta que ya se había acabado su bebida hasta que dio ese último trago, dejándome con la boca abierta. – ¿Otra? – Sonreí y le enseñé mi vaso por la mitad.

–No todos lo toleramos de la misma forma. – Me burlé volviendo a sonreír.

Me sorprendió ser consciente de lo tranquilo que me sentía charlando con Irina. El pub comenzó a llenarse un rato más tarde de que nosotros llegásemos, y la música subió de volumen por lo que nosotros también tuvimos que alzar la voz.

Estuvo contándome en qué lugar nació, me habló de su familia y por qué decidió estudiar medicina. Yo le conté también un poco sobre mi familia y algunas de mis aventuras en Boston con los que consideraba mis amigos. Más tarde miré el reloj de mi muñeca que marcaba las dos y media, y le pregunté si le apetecía quedarse un rato más o por el contrario irnos. La había visto bostezar un par de veces y yo no es que me encontrase muy descansado tampoco.

–Me parece suficiente por hoy. A lo mejor deberíamos venir con Josh y Hanna la próxima vez, son muy divertidos. – Apuntó ella.

–Si son la mitad de lo que tú lo eres ya me vale. – Dije sonriéndole antes de levantarme de la banqueta y esperar a que ella lo hiciese. – ¡Shht! Corre por mi cuenta – Dije evitando que su mano alcanzase su cartera cuando la metió en su bolso. Me sonrió tímidamente.

–Está bien, gracias.

Nos abrimos paso entre la multitud que bailaba animadamente por todo el local. Estaba a rebosar. Me abrí paso entre dos chicos, uno de los cuales tenía un color rubio de cabello que me resultó realmente familiar. No me costó darme cuenta al verle el perfil de quien se trataba. Después de siete años el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo estaba ahí, de vuelta a mi lado.

– ¿Mike? – Pregunté.

– ¡Joder! – Exclamó él. – ¿Eres tú, Edward?

– ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamé.

– ¡Tío! – Volvió a exclamar, dándome un efímero abrazo acompañado de una fuerte palmada en el omóplato, algo que respondí de la misma forma.

Mike estaba algo más corpulento, sus ojos azules penetraban los míos con la palpitante sorpresa que yo mismo sentía. Su rostro había marcado más sus facciones haciéndolo parecer más mayor, y su pelo seguía siendo rubio, ni un tono más oscuro. Parecía mentira que me hubiese encontrado a Mike, y que al verlo hubiese sentido la misma camaradería que en antaño. Parecía que no había dejado de verlo nunca y seguía sintiéndolo como mi amigo a pesar de que la distancia nos había hecho perder el contacto.

–Qué alegría verte. – Dije caminando hacia un lugar en el que el gentío no nos incomodara, llevándome a Irina de paso.

–Lo mismo digo. Sabía que estabas aquí. Bueno creo que todo el pueblo lo sabe. – Yo asentí.

–Quería llamarte. Lo estuve pensando, pero no sabía si sería extraño que lo hiciese después de tantos años sin saber nada de ti. – Él sonrió.

–Yo pensé lo mismo.

– ¿Has quedado con algunos de los chicos? – Pregunté ansioso. Esperaba que Bella no fuese una de las personas.

–Sí, bueno. He quedado con Jake y Leah. – Contestó algo nervioso.

–Así que siguen juntos. – Él asintió. – Pues espero que no estén como al principio, sino vas a estar de sujetav…

– ¿Edward? – La inconfundible voz de Jake me hizo girar la cabeza. Sonreí algo melancólico, sin saber si acercarme o no. A su lado estaba Leah, quien parecía más reticente que él.

–Hola, Jake, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien.

–Mike, ¿dónde esta Bella? – Preguntó Leah. _Bella._ Joder, ¿estaba aquí? – Mike ahora parecía nervioso, y me miró a mí antes de mirar otra vez a Leah. Supuse que quizá pensaba que podría sentirme incómodo con un encuentro con ella.

–Creo que ha ido al baño. – Contestó.

– ¿Crees? – Ella frunció el ceño. – Pensaba que había venido con…

–Jake, Leah, ¿por qué no vais a la barra? Hay muchísima gente. – Le cortó Mike.

–Sí, claro. – Contestó Jake, cogiendo a Leah de la mano y abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

–Veo que Leah sigue tan arisca como siempre. – Comenté.

–Es Leah. – Dio como explicación.

–Y, ¿habéis venido los cuatro? – No pude evitar hacer la pregunta.

–Sí, y también vienen dos amigas más de Bella. – Yo asentí, por alguna razón desconocida más tranquilo.

–Oye, deberíamos quedar algún día. No sé, me encantaría saber cómo te va por aquí. – Le dije.

–Claro Edward, ya te llamaré, ¿nos vemos pronto?

–Por supuesto.

–Por cierto, no pierdes el gusto. – Me susurró mirando de reojo a Irina. Yo negué con la cabeza.

Me despedí de él y seguí caminando con Irina hasta acompañarla a su coche con un cigarrillo encendido.

–Me he divertido mucho esta noche, Irina. Gracias, necesitaba salir un poco. – Ella suspiró y se apoyó en el coche.

– Yo también, ¡gracias por aceptar!

–Ten cuidado por la carretera, ¿de acuerdo?

–No te preocupes, vivo aquí al lado. – Yo sonreí.

–Cierto. Hasta el lunes, Irina. – Me incliné para besarla en la mejilla.

–H-hasta mañana, Edward. Digo, hasta el lunes. – Sonrió y se metió en el coche.

Absorbí de nuevo el humo del cigarro al mismo tiempo que vi a Irina alejarse, y después miré otra vez la entrada de Eclipse. Quería entrar y no quería hacerlo. Quería verla y no quería hacerlo. Quería que todo volviese a ser como antes y no quería que lo fuera porque entonces significaría volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Caminé hasta mi vehículo y tiré la colilla antes de subirme y arrancar. Estaba jodido.

* * *

.

_Bueno, empiezan a reaparecer los chicos. Parece que estos siete años no le han servido de mucho a uno que yo me sé ;) Pero igualmente, paciencia! Pasito a pasito, despacito y con buena letra! Volveré a subir el lunes, chicas._

_Muchas gracias por todos los rr. :)_

_Un besazo enorme!_


	12. XI

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XI**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

–Hijo, ¿me ayudas con esto? – Preguntó mi madre al mismo tiempo que arrastraba una caja de proporciones consideradas.

– ¿Qué es? – Respondí acercándome a ella.

–Algo que mandé a pedir hace tiempo. Ten cuidado. – Me advirtió. Tiré de la caja.

– ¿Cómo has podido traerlo tú sola hasta aquí? – Pregunté incrédulo.

–Aun no soy ninguna viejecita, cariño. – Respondió ella sonriéndome. – Vale, déjala ahí. Creo que va a quedar muy bien en mi estudio. – Comentó comenzando a abrirla.

–Pero, ¿qué es? – Volví a preguntar.

–No seas tan curioso, ahora lo verás. – Puse los ojos en blanco mientras ella seguía abriendo lo que fuera que estuviera ahí dentro como una niña pequeña. Era algo de decoración, eso seguro. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada.

Poco después se dejó ver un mueble, que para mí no dejaba de ser uno cualquiera. Mi madre siempre había tenido un gusto algo curioso a la hora de decorar la casa, pero tenía que admitir que sabía en qué lugar ponía todos y cada uno de los objetos que compraba.

–Es preciosa. – Susurró ella alejándose para contemplarla, con una sonrisa. – Anda, ayúdame a llevarlo a mi estudio, tengo el lugar perfecto.

– ¿Qué tiene de especial? – Pregunté. No dejaba de ser una mesa, con más patas de las normales, pero una mesa al fin y al cabo.

–Es de Donald Deskey, uno de los defensores más importantes del art déco. Usaba formas aerodinámicas. Fíjate. – Su mano acarició un extremo de la mesa. – Me encanta.

Sonreí observando a mi madre. Ella disfrutaba con esto, y yo era feliz viéndola disfrutar. Estaba preciosa.

–Bueno, ayúdame, te diré en qué lugar la quiero.

–Sí, señora. – Y me llevé la mano a la frente en un gesto militar. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza y cogió la mesa por el otro extremo para alzarla.

–A tu prima Alice le va a encantar. – Dijo comenzando a caminar.

El corazón se me encogió al pensar que esa noche volvería a ver a mi prima. Había visto a mis tíos anteriormente, pero ella había puesto hasta ese día mil y una excusas para no pisar mi casa. Porque eso era lo que le pasaba, no quería verme, y era normal si pensaba que había dejado de hablarme ya hacía siete años por culpa de Bella.

– ¿Qué te preocupa? – Preguntó dejándola en el suelo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Dónde la quieres?

–Siguen siendo muy amigas. Edward…

–Mamá, basta. – Insistí.

–Hijo, conozco las dos versiones.

–No las conoces.

–Sí, nunca quieres hablar de ello, pero Alice me lo contó. ¿El amor se acabó? – Fruncí el ceño, sin terminar de entender. – Alice me dijo que la distancia pudo con vosotros, lo que no entiendo es por qué se te metió en la cabeza que para ella había alguien más.

– ¡Porque lo había! – Exclamé sin poder evitarlo. Mi madre clavó su mirada en la mía.

–Edward, es imposible que para ella existiese alguien más que tú.

– ¡Me lo dijo!

–Y yo no entiendo por qué la creíste. – Yo suspiré.

–Mira mamá, no quiero hablar de esto. Dime dónde te pongo la mesa y ya está. – Ella parecía preocupada, pero no volvió a referirse al tema.

–Está bien. Ven, en esta parte.

Por suerte mi madre no volvió a hablar sobre esa parte de mi vida que con un ansia cada vez más grande intentaba olvidar y apartar de mi mente. Era increíble, cuánto más deseaba apartarla más me acordaba. Llegaba a ser frustrante.

Tocaron el timbre cuando terminé de abrocharme en último botón de la camisa que me había puesto. Debían ser mis tíos, y Alice. Estaba nervioso, eso no podía dudarlo. No había vuelto a verla desde entonces, tampoco habíamos hablado porque se había posicionado al lado de su queridísima amiga, y a mí me había olvidado. Miré los cigarrillos, y tuve tentación de fumarme uno en ese mismo instante, pero no lo hice. Me guarde la caja en uno de los bolsillos y bajé las escaleras.

–¡Jasper no ha podido venir, tía! Ha tenido que viajar. – Se disculpaba mi prima. Estaba de espaldas y parecía tener sujetas las manos de mi madre. – Pero me ha dicho que te saludara de su parte y que la próxima vez no falta.

–Jasper como siempre. ¡Qué suerte tienes!

Sabía que mi prima se había casado con Jasper ya hacía dos años, y aunque había recibido una invitación por correo hasta Boston no me había presentado a la boda. El rencor porque ella hubiese preferido a Bella antes que a mí me hizo actuar de esa manera, aunque tampoco me arrepentía de ello.

– ¡Anda, mira, Alice! ¡Tu primo! – Exclamó sonriendo mi tía.

Alice se giró, y nuestros ojos se encontraron al mismo tiempo que se hizo el silencio en la sala. Noté satisfacción al mismo tiempo que recelo en su mirada; muchos sentimientos contradictorios. Y yo me sentí extraño frente a ella después de todos los años que habían pasado, pero no pude evitar sentir un gran alivio al volver a verla y admirar la preciosidad en la que se había convertido.

–Hola, Alice. – Saludé, caminando hasta su lado, inclinándome para besarla en la mejilla. En otro tiempo la habría abrazado hasta dejarla sin respiración, y tenía que admitir que hasta ganas me daban de seguir ese impulso que sentía, dejando todo lo que hubiese sucedido anteriormente en el pasado.

Pero ella parecía distante y dolida, y no encontraba la razón. Me alejé para saludar a mis tíos.

Fue incómodo tener a Alice tan cerca en todo momento. Antes de servir la cena nos sentamos todos para tomar algo y charlar. Aunque quizá fui yo el que menos hablé, puesto que Alice daba la impresión de no notar que yo estaba presente, y eso me dolía. Muchísimo. Pronto llegó la hora de cenar y Alice y yo tuvimos que sentarnos juntos. Me había fumado un cigarrillo antes de entrar y sentarme por lo que estaba un poco más relajado.

– ¿Ahora fumas? – Preguntó cuándo el murmullo de nuestros padres presidía la cena. No parecía haber ninguna segunda intención en esa pregunta. Su voz sonaba neutral.

–Sí. – Ella asintió.

–Oye, siento estar así. – Fruncí el ceño y la miré.

– ¿Qué le contaste a mi madre? – Pregunté sin más tapujos. Necesitaba saberlo. Ella respiró hondo.

–Creo que no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ese tema. Además le dije lo que pasó. La distancia, ¿no?

–No le dijiste que Bella había conocido a alguien más. – Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando volvió a abrirlos pude ver la rabia profunda que había en ellos.

–Es mejor que no hablemos de eso, Edward, no acabaríamos bien, y tu madre sería más desdichada. Mucho más.

–Quiere que vuelva con Bella. – Ella soltó un ¡Já! Bastante irónico.

–Creo que no tendrías la más mínima oportunidad. – Eso me enfureció y los puños se me cerraron con fuerza.

–Parece que es ella la que fue rechazada y humillada. – Susurré en un gruñido, mirando a mis padres y mis tíos. Mi prima suspiró.

–Deja el tema.

¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¡Por Dios! Bella había sido la culpable del fracaso de nuestra relación, y ahora parecía ser yo el que la había fallado a ella. Normalmente si nos hubiésemos reunido hace siete años, habría deseado quedarme a solas con Alice, hablando sobre nuestras cosas. Era incómodo notar como todo ya no eran como antes. Y lo peor era que dolía más de lo que pensaba. Al fin y al cabo, Alice y yo nos habíamos llevado muy bien siempre.

Recibí una llamada de Irina justo en el momento en el que me metía en la cama. No podía calificar la noche como la mejor de mi vida precisamente. Había estado deseando en todo momento que acabara. Frunciendo el ceño lo cogí.

– ¿Irina?

–Ey, Edward. – Su tono de voz parecía algo quebradizo.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – Pregunté preocupado. Ya eran las doce de la noche.

–No. Es solo que me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer. – Sonreí.

–Pues la verdad es que estoy en la cama. Iba a dormirme. – Y se hizo el silencio. – ¿Irina?

–Sí, sí, perdón. Había pensado en salir a tomar algo pero creo que no es el mejor momento, ¿no? – Parecía que había notado un poco de esperanza al final de esa frase. Suspiré.

–Irina, lo siento, pero no ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Podemos salir otra noche, ¿vale?

–Sí, claro, lo siento. No quería molestarte, solo llamaba por si…

–Irina. – La corté. – Quien tiene que disculparse soy yo. – Volví a suspirar. – Nos vemos pasado mañana.

–Claro. – Y colgué.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que había salido con Irina, y parecía mentira como a partir de aquel día nuestra relación se había estrechado. Ahora no solo nos dirigíamos un hola y un adiós, sino que tomábamos cafés juntos y nos quedábamos un ratito después del trabajo, antes de coger el coche, hablando. Había resultado ser una chica de lo más sencilla, y me gustaba como amiga. Había notado algo en ella hacia mí que en ocasiones me hacía sentir incómodo, aunque eran muy pocas ocasiones porque ella parecía muy tímida.

Lo mejor era no darle más vueltas, si notaba que la situación se volvía peligrosa le dejaría las cosas claras, y si no, no sería necesario.

Los días seguían pasando sin ninguna novedad, e intenté no pensar mucho en Bella el día de su cumpleaños. Los años habían pasado, y me había sido imposible olvidar, a pesar de todo, que cada trece de septiembre ella cumplía un año más.

Tuve intención de llamar a Mike el sábado de esa misma semana para quedar con él después de salir del hospital, pero ese día me sentía realmente cansado y lo único que quería era volver a casa para descansar.

Al fin comenzaba a intervenir en el equipo aunque solo fuese aspirando y retirando material y tejidos y asegurando una iluminación correcta durante la operación. Al menos esa era una buena noticia para mí. Me sentía mucho más útil.

Irina y sus sonrisas cada vez me hacían sentir más bien y tuve miedo por un instante de que una vez más mi corazón se abriera a una mujer. Me había jurado en un pasado que nunca jamás volvería a darle mi corazón a nadie, y supe que nada había cambiado cuando una tarde después de siete días de la cena con mis tíos y Alice me encontré a Bella muy animada hablando con Rose en la Taberna de Walter. Mi corazón seguía a salvo.

Había quedado con Josh por la mañana en el hospital para ir a tomar algo, y tuve la buena o mala suerte de encontrármela allí. Me pareció más preciosa de cómo la recordaba cuando la vi la última vez allí mismo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta e iba vestida con un vestido de punto azul plomo que le quedaba precioso.

–No te quita los ojos de encima. – Me dijo Josh, llevándose una mano para hundirla entre su pelo castaño. Sus ojos verdes miraban en la dirección en la que las dos mujeres debían hablar animadamente. Parecía que yo no iba a ser el único de los dos que iba a tener problemas con el reencuentro.

Me había limitado a alzar la cabeza cuando la vi, solo por buena educación y ella respondió con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos eran llamaradas apuntándome. Rose casi me taladra con la mirada llena de furia y rencor. No entendía nada.

–Eso es que no le soy tan indiferente. –Contesté con una sonrisa, de espaldas a la mesa donde estaban ellas.

–Es muy guapa, la verdad. – Opinó Josh.

–Sabe que lo es. – Susurré yo.

– ¿Y cómo dices que se llama? – Me preguntó.

–Swan, Isabella Swan.

– ¿No es la hija del Sheriff? – Volvió a cuestionar.

–Exacto, esa misma. La inocente y preciosa Isabella Swan. Aunque ya te digo que no es ni tan inocente ni tan preciosa, al menos no por dentro. – Él frunció el ceño.

–He escuchado hablar de ella, y parece que todo el mundo la adora. – Elevé una ceja y bebí de mi cerveza.

–Eso es porque nadie la conoce a fondo. – Dije guiñándole un ojo.

–Pues yo creo que está sal…

– ¿Edward? – Nuevamente esa voz familiar interrumpió a Josh.

–Hola Lilibeth, otra vez tú por aquí. – La saludé con una enorme sonrisa, sin poder dejar de recordar cuanta rabia le había tenido Bella en su momento.

–Sí. He venido con mis hijos y mi marido a tomar algo. Están allí. – Y me los señaló.

–Vaya, muy guapos los dos. – Dije cuando vi a dos pequeños sentados en una mesa, junto a un hombre alto y corpulento.

–Me alegra verte de nuevo.

–Y a mí también. – Respondí guiñándole un ojo. Luego se marchó.

– ¿Y ésta? – Preguntó Josh con una sonrisa algo alucinada en el rostro.

–Lilibeth. Íbamos juntos al instituto. – Josh solo asintió.

–Uh… Tu ex la está matando con la mirada. – Murmuró divertido. – ¿Pasó algo con ella alguna vez? – Preguntó ahora curioso. Yo fruncí el ceño sonriendo.

–No, pero Bella llegó a estar celosa por su causa. Era bastante provocativa, ¿sabes? – Le expliqué.

– ¿Lilibeth? – Preguntó él. Yo asentí. – Pues la verdad es que lo de provocativa no creo que se le haya ido del todo. Ya conoces la historia de Irina, ¿no? – Volví a asentir.

–Un poco por encima.

–Por eso no me hubiese extrañado que tú y ella… – Me encogí de hombros.

–En ese momento, cuando ella intentaba flirtear conmigo, era imposible. Estaba demasiado enamorado como para hacerle caso.

–Me pregunto qué pasó con Swan y contigo. – Yo suspiré.

–Prefiero no hablar de eso si no te importa, Josh, y menos si ella se encuentra delante. – Él asintió conforme.

Rose y Bella no permanecieron en la Taberna mucho más tiempo, y no se despidieron antes de irse, aunque sí logré ver como Bella se contoneaba hasta la salida. ¿En qué clase de mujer provocativa y fatal se había convertido? Ella no era así. ¿Por qué diablos se exhibía de esa forma? ¿Cómo se había convertido en alguien tan segura? En esos momentos me hubiese gustado correr hasta donde ella estaba, detenerla y hacerle todas esas preguntas, pero a parte de curioso estaba furioso.

Conocía a algunos de los rostros que se habían girado para contemplarla, y no podía culparlos por hacerlo porque ella era realmente preciosa, pero estaba seguro de que tenían también una idea muy equivocada de Bella. A algunos de ellos los había visto en el instituto, incluso recordaba a Hugh.

Cerré los puños con fuerza y me senté bien.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Josh.

– ¿No lo has visto? Pero ¿qué se ha creído esa presumida? – Murmuré entredientes. Josh se estaba aguantando una sonrisa, lo podía notar. – ¿De qué te ríes?

–Creo que aun sientes algo por esa chica. – Respondió Josh de la forma más natural. Abrí los ojos sorprendido y empecé a negar con la cabeza.

–No. No sabes lo que dices. ¿Cómo podría seguir sintiendo algo por ella después de todo? Es una presumida. Es guapa, lo admito, cualquiera que no vea eso es ciego, pero de ahí a que sienta algo por ella… – Reí irónicamente.

–Lo que tú digas, amigo. – Su tono también fue irónico, y yo bebí de mi cerveza.

Después de eso cambié radicalmente de tema. Me negaba a que Josh siguiese con el mismo tema de que mis sentimientos por la señorita Swan seguían latentes, eso era una tontería. No podía ser, jamás en la vida. Le estuve comentando que había mirado una casita muy cerca de donde vivía Irina y que tenía pensado llamar esa misma noche para que me lo enseñaran y tomar una decisión pronto. Había visto algunas fotografías, y aunque no parecía grande, parecía suficiente para mí.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo uno de sus libros con sus gafas puestas. Me sonrió tan dulce como siempre y lo cerró, dejándolo encima de la mesa de centro. Extendió su mano para dármela y me hizo sentarme a su lado para después inclinarme hasta dejar mi cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Comenzó a acariciarme el pelo.

–Siempre me ha encantado hacer esto. – Yo sonreí.

–Solías hacerlo a menudo cuando era pequeño. Tengo que admitir que yo también disfrutaba, mamá.

–Es una pena que te hayas hecho tan mayor, mi pequeño Edward. – Musitó ella melancólica después de unos minutos. – Solías corretear por todo este comedor intentando escapar de mí. – Su voz parecía transparentar una sonrisa y yo me incorporé.

– ¿Existe alguna razón para que estés en este plan tan sentimental? – Ella sonrió de nuevo, sincera.

– ¿Te parece poco que mi niño se vaya otra vez de casa? –- Y rió débilmente. Yo bajé la cabeza y después volví a mirarla.

–Tengo que hacerlo. – Nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes, y al notar que ella me analizaba bajé la vista para impedirlo, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

–Es por ella, ¿no? – Arrugué el rostro.

–Mamá, por favor. No empieces otra vez con eso. – Le rogué.

–Es que nunca vas a ser feliz si no resuelves tus problemas, hijo. – Yo suspiré. – Deberías empezar a luchar por ella. Te pertenece a ti. – Y lo dijo con fervor con una rabia extraña.

–Ella ya no es nada mío, quizá nunca lo fue. – Le contesté. Ella cogió mis manos y les dio un apretón.

–Eres un cabezota, pero ¿sabes qué? No importa, ya te darás cuenta algún día. – Yo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. – ¿Me acompañas a preparar la cena?

– ¡Por supuesto!

* * *

.

_Hasta aquí, chicas! Siguen reapareciendo personajes y presentando a uno nuevo: Josh ;). El viernes que viene se acercan curvas... Solo aviso! ;)_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Os sigo leyendo!_

_Un besazo enorme! :)_


	13. XII

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XII**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

–Bueno, y esta es la última caja. – Exclamó Josh, dejándola caer en el suelo, y consiguiendo que se escuchase un gran golpe a causa del impacto.

–Menos mal que no es nada delicado. – Dije refiriéndome a que él no tenía ni idea de lo que había dentro de esa caja para decidir tirarla de ese modo.

–Creo que tus apuntes no es algo por lo que me deba preocupar. – Murmuró sonriendo al final. Elevé las cejas. – La caja se abrió al tirar de ella. – Negué con la cabeza.

–Bueno, ya está todo. – Dije girándome y observando todas las cajas en el comedor.

–Te queda lo más difícil.

–Lo sé. – Acepté suspirando desganado.

–Si quieres mañana puedo venir a ayudarte. Terminaremos antes. – Se ofreció.

–Me harías un gran favor. Irina también me dijo que vendría. – Comenté. Josh se quedó bastante serio.

–Creo que Irina está loca por ti. – Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

–Venga, va, no digas tonterías. Irina es una compañera más, como tú, y solo quiere hacerme un favor.

–Sí, claro, como yo. – Dijo de forma irónica y en su tono pude notar algo extraño que decidí ignorar. – Bueno, amigo, mañana entonces me tendrás por aquí, a no ser que quieras un poco de intimidad con Irina. – Y una vez más ese tono. Puse los ojos en blanco, avancé hasta él y lo empujé hasta la salida, sonriendo.

–Josh, te espero mañana a primera hora, así que descansa lo suficiente.

–Mañana estaré aquí, Dios no quiera que Irina te abduzca. – Se burló esta vez.

A las nueve de la mañana el timbre sonó y corrí a abrir la puerta encontrándome a una Irina con una sonrisa complaciente y dispuesta. Últimamente sonreía más que nunca.

Al poco tiempo, cuando Irina y yo nos habíamos propuesto empezar, volvieron a tocar el timbre. Esta vez Josh con los ojos medio cerrados aun y bostezando como un poseso, entró dándole los buenos días a Irina y preguntando qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

– ¿Realmente crees que queda bien ahí? – Me preguntó Josh cuando Irina sujetaba la tabla de una estantería en la pared. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Josh, no tienes ni idea. – Respondió ella.

–A lo mejor tendrías que llamar a tu madre, Edward. – Insistió Josh. Aun no comprendía por qué disfrutaba tanto haciendo rabiar a Irina.

–A lo mejor tendrías que cerrar tu maldita boca y ponerte en serio a montar el armario en lugar de estar criticando todo lo que hago, Josh. – Yo miraba algo sorprendido la escena.

Josh e Irina solían comunicarse muy bien en el hospital, sobretodo a cuanto intervenciones se refería, así que para mí era nuevo que se comportaran así entre ambos. Miré a Josh, quien parecía querer aguantarse una sonrisa.

–Sí, mi capitana. – Y salió del que sería mi pequeño estudio. Escuché bufar a Irina.

– ¿Te parece bien aquí? – Hizo su pregunta queriendo disimular su malestar, pero no lo logró del todo, y su tono fue molesto.

–-Creo que sí, Irina. – Contesté no queriendo llevarle la contraria.

–Perfecto. – Y cogió el taladro. Quise detenerla, pero miedo me dio decirle algo.

Mientras ella se ocupaba de la estantería, yo me dediqué a montar mi escritorio de cristal. Y después de ello, terminamos montando algunos muebles archivadores y pasando cables entre los tres para poder conectar el teléfono y el ordenador.

–Uf, vale. – Dijo Irina. – Nos queda el comedor.

– ¿Por qué no te aseguraste de que estuviese amueblado? – Me preguntó Josh.

–Quería ponerlo a su gusto. – Le respondió Irina poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Pues nos habríamos ahorrado trabajo. ¿No estás cansada? – Le preguntó Josh.

–Un poco, pero aún aguanto. – Le contestó. – Por cierto, Edward, ¿tienes que abastecer la cocina?

–Pues sí. Anoche me arreglé con algo que preparó mi madre, pero debería ir al supermercado.

– ¿Terminamos con el comedor y vamos? – Preguntó ella.

–-Tú estás loca, tengo el comedor patas arriba con un sinfín de tablas que no sé de qué muebles son. – Contestó Josh, pero Irina no le miró.

–Le hablaba a Edward.

– ¿Qué te parece si te aclaras con las tablas mientras yo bajo con Irina al supermercado? – Su semblante pareció cambiar a uno de sorpresa inesperada. – Si quieres puedes ir tú con ella mientras me aclaro yo. – Le ofrecí.

–Edward, eres tú quien va a comer aquí, no Josh. Sería importante que estuvieses presente. – Volvió a responder Irina.

–No te preocupes Edward, cuando lleguéis tendrás listos todos los muebles, así que espero que prepares un buen banquete. – Continuó Josh.

–Está bien.

Conduje el Volvo hasta llegar al supermercado. Realmente iba a necesitar la mano de una mujer para que mi cabeza no olvidase nada esencial para la cocina. Me visualizaba, a cada momento, con libros de cocina, y no es que no supiese defenderme, pero no salía de los platos típicos que solía cocinarme en Boston cuando no comía el menú de la facultad.

–Creo que ahora te hace falta un poco de dulce, ¿no crees? – Me sonrió Irina.

–Dulce. No me gusta mucho el dulce. – Le contesté sonriéndole de vuelta. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿En serio? ¡Pues no pasa nada! ¡Algo salado! Seguro que te gustan los frutos secos. – Salió disparada hacia la zona donde se suponía que estarían, pero me quedé en el pasillo estático al ver quien se acercaba ajeno a mi presencia.

El corazón comenzó a bombearme sin piedad con más fuerza a medida que aquella figura se acercaba. No podía moverme, él había sido para mí siempre alguien a quien le guardaba un gran respeto. Pero lo había olvidado, y en ese momento, justo cuando sin más remedio, el destino nos había hecho chocar de frente, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Me visualizó cuando faltaban solo un par de pasos para llegar hasta mí, pero solo me vio. Fue al siguiente segundo cuando me reconoció y se detuvo frunciendo el ceño.

–Jefe Swan. – Saludé tragando saliva.

–Vaya. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Va todo bien? – Charlie me miraba desafiante y en el fondo de su mirada podía notar su rabia reprimida.

–Sí, todo bien. – ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme tan mal cuando yo no tenía la culpa de nada? Él asintió con la cabeza, muy serio en todo momento, y comenzó a caminar pasando por mi lado sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra más.

– ¡Papá! – Esa voz. ¡Mierda! – Mira, lo habían cambiado de pasillo. Tu crema de cacahuete. – Yo me había quedado de espaldas, así que no podía verla, pero la voz de Bella sonaba dulce y entusiasmada.

–Gracias, cariño.

Y no pude soportarlo y lo hice, siendo un completo idiota. Me giré de forma involuntaria en lugar de seguir caminando hacia delante. Bella le sonreía a su padre con el bote en la mano, pero Charlie se percató de mi reacción y no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en mí. Le sostuve un segundo la suya antes de que Bella se diese cuenta de mi presencia. Y en ese mismo instante el tiempo se detuvo una vez más. Como el primer día en el que nuestras miradas se encontraron, la sorpresa brilló en ellos para después transformarla en rencor.

– ¡Edward! – Escuché la voz de Irina, pero no me giré.

Me di cuenta como agrandó los ojos al darse cuenta de la aparición de Irina, pero después bajó la vista hacia la crema de cacahuete, sonrió, y cogió del brazo a su padre cariñosamente hasta alejarse de allí. Algo que sin duda agradecí.

– ¡Ey! – Exclamó Irina ya a mi lado. –Mira, tienes pipas, cacahuetes, kikos, revoltillo…– Me enseñó un montón de bolsitas.

–Ponlas todas, Irina.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó ella. Yo suspiré antes de reírme por la situación.

–Acabo de ver al padre de Bella con ella. – Y solté una carcajada.

– ¿Y por eso te ríes? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

–Me río porque me he dado cuenta que sigue representando la autoridad para mí. – Contesté. Irina sonrió negando con la cabeza.

–Es sheriff después de todo.

–Sí, es sheriff. – Murmuré.

– ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada? – Preguntó de manera precavida.

– ¿Bella? No. Además creo que no tenemos nada que decirnos. – Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Irina asentía no muy convencida.

Cuando volvimos del supermercado, Josh ya tenía casi todo listo. Solo tuvimos que ayudarle a montar dos muebles pequeños más. Irina se ofreció a hacer el almuerzo mientras Josh y yo limpiábamos a fondo. Nos acusó de lentos cuando al llamarnos para comer le comentamos que aún nos faltaba limpiar el cuarto de baño y mi estudio.

Así que después de comer seguimos limpiando con la ayuda de Irina, quien tenía que admitir que tenía más desparpajo que nosotros dos en eso de la limpieza.

–Dios, estoy muerta. – Comentó Irina al ponerse la chaqueta, ya en la entrada.

– ¿No vas a salir con nosotros esta noche? – Le preguntó Josh.

– ¿Vais a salir? – Cuestionó ella agrandando los ojos, evidentemente sorprendida. – ¡Yo estoy muerta! No, no. Avisadme otro día, yo esta noche me voy pronto a dormir.

–Será una lástima no tenerte con nosotros, Irina. – Le dije sonriendo. – Y gracias por todo. – Le agradecí dándole un beso.

–Ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que desees. – Respondió ella.

–Ey, tío, ¿y yo qué? –Preguntó Josh.

–Tú tienes suficiente con que esta noche te pague lo que bebas en agradecimiento. – Él solo sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Irina.

Decidí dormir un poco cuando ellos se fueron para aguantar aquella noche en Eclipse. Verdaderamente estaba exhausto.

Al despertar, el encontronazo con Bella llegó a mi memoria. ¿Por qué era tan difícil quitármela de la cabeza? Lo único que deseaba era alejarla de mi mente, ser libre como lo era en Boston. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. No podía quedarme tumbado pensando en ella, no era sano para mí. Si la única forma de tener la mente distraída era haciendo otras cosas, las haría.

Me dirigí hacia una de las estanterías de mi despacho en la que toda una pila de libros descansaba ordenadamente y cogí el titulado "Cirugía vascular" de Dai Yamanouchi. Lo había leído con anterioridad, pero desde hacía días releía algunos puntos que pensaba que me serían útiles para una de las próximas intervenciones. Agradecí estar entretenido en ese libro y que mi madre me llamara esa noche antes de la cena, pues no tuve tiempo de pararme a pensar.

Josh me llamó a las 11: 00 p.m., justo cuando yo salía de la ducha, para concretar a la hora que nos veríamos en Eclipse. Coincidimos que a las 11:45 p.m. sería más que suficiente.

El ambiente en Eclipse no estaba muy animado cuando Josh y yo cruzamos la puerta, pero para mí era suficiente hasta ese momento. Quizás esa noche pudiera conocer a alguna chica que me distrajera un poco más. Una hora más tarde el pub comenzó a recibir una mayor cantidad de gente y la barra casi estaba completa, a parte de algunos grupos de personas balanceándose suavemente al ritmo de la música.

Entonces la vi pasar. Iba acompañada por Rose y Alice. Avanzó por la escasa multitud con naturalidad, ajena a mi presencia, enfundada en un vestido de seda fucsia con escote en palabra de honor, y más largo de la parte de atrás que de la de alante. El cabello suelto, terminando en esos bucles en los que solía enredar mis dedos…

– ¿Edward? – La voz de Josh me hizo salir de mi trance.

–Sí. ¿Decías? – Pregunté.

–Que Bella acababa de entrar, pero ya veo que te has dado cuenta. – Dijo con voz divertida, mirándome de igual forma.

La miré de nuevo. Escaneó con sumo escrutinio la parte derecha del local, justo la opuesta a la que nos encontrábamos Josh y yo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a las chicas y con una radiante sonrisa les indicó que había un sofá blanco de piel libre.

De nuevo comenzó a caminar, con ese contoneo tan sensual a la vez que natural, pisando el suelo tan segura subida en esos zapatos de tacón imposible de color negro. No pude evitarlo. Mis ojos recorrieron la longitud de sus tersas y blancas piernas y sentí un tirón en mi entrepierna. Me tensé.

–Parece que quiere matarte. – Una vez más la voz de Josh me distrajo, y lo agradecí infinitamente.

Cuando alcé la mirada hacia su rostro, me miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Se había dado cuenta que me la estaba comiendo con la mirada? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me seguía pareciendo tan irresistible?

Le sonreí a Josh y bebí de mi cubata.

–Que lo intente. No creo que pueda conmigo. – Le contesté.

En otro momento, habría caído rendido a sus pies. Pero habían pasado siete años, y el dolor no había desaparecido, sino que había aumentado. Por supuesto, un tempano de hielo rozando toda mi piel habría provocado en mí menos dolor que el que ella me causó con su engaño. El invierno en mi vida era permanente aunque en el resto del mundo no lo fuera. Y mi corazón se había convertido en un bloque de hielo que nadie sería capaz de calentar.

–Pues yo creo que te tiene en sus manos. ¿Te has visto la cara? La próxima vez recuérdame que traiga un espejo para que te puedas ver – Bromeó. Estaba seguro de que estaba aguantándose una carcajada.

–Vale, tengo que admitir que está buena. Pero no volvería a caer en sus redes, Josh. – Le aclaré. Él asintió alzando una ceja, no muy convencido, y seguro que dándome la razón como a los locos. Eso me daba mucha rabia. – ¿Es tan difícil creer que no quiero pasar por lo mismo y que eso es suficiente para que no vuelva a caer? – Le pregunté algo enfadado.

–Para nada. Perdona, Edward. Yo solo digo que nunca puedes decir _de este agua no beberé_. – Y dio un trago a su cubata.

Me sumergí en una conversación sobre mujeres con Josh, tratando de no mirarla en ningún momento. Me contó que había tenido tres relaciones serias y que ninguna de las tres chicas había sido compatible con él, pero no por ello creía estar cerrado al amor. Realmente parecía muy tranquilo tratando ese tema, convencido de que algún día encontraría a su media naranja.

Yo le comenté sobre la opinión en general que tenía sobre las mujeres, y que si permitía que alguna se hiciese un hueco en mi vida sería solo como amiga, como nada más. Él discrepó en eso último, defendiéndolas y advirtiéndome que cualquier amiga podría pasar a ser alguien más en mi vida en cualquier momento.

–En serio, Edward, puede que no lo veas ahora, pero de la amistad al amor puede que solo haya un paso en más de una ocasión. Y lo mismo pasa del odio al amor. – Me volvió a repetir. Yo suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco, lo que me obligó, de forma involuntaria a mirar al lugar donde estaba Bella.

Se había quedado sola y parecía pensativa, mirando a la pista. Miré hacia su misma dirección, viendo como Rose y Alice bailaban con enormes sonrisas, seguramente algo achispadas. Yo solo asentía continuamente, haciendo algunos gestos a todo lo que Josh intentaba meterme en la cabeza. Cuando no puedes hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien, antes de provocar una discusión, dale la razón.

En un momento dado, ella debió notar que la estaba mirando, porque su profunda mirada chocolate se encontró con la mía y me la sostuvo sin pestañear ni un solo momento. Vi por un instante a la que una vez fue mi Bella; me volví a perder en su rostro como lo había hecho alguna vez en el pasado, deleitándome con el placer de ser testigo que ella seguramente estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

Justo estaba asintiendo a lo que Josh me decía sin estar escuchándolo realmente, cuando vi como un chico se sentaba junto a Bella y ella rompía nuestro contacto visual.

Fruncí el ceño y me envaré sin poder controlarme.

– ¿Qué pasa, tío? – Me preguntó Josh. Su tono de voz había cambiado de tranquilo a molesto. Seguramente acababa de darse cuenta que no lo había estado escuchando. – Ah. No te preocupes por él.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté. – ¡Ah! – Respondí cuando comprendí a lo que se refería. – No estoy preocupado por él, y por ella menos. – Dije mirándola de reojo. Josh rió entre dientes.

–Ya, claro, por eso no puedes dejar de mirarla. – Me acusó él, mirando en ese instante a la misma dirección que yo.

El chico, quien no me sonaba en absoluto la había saludado, se habían dicho algo, y él se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla. No me di cuenta que él llevaba un vaso en la mano hasta que se lo ofreció a Bella. Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó para hablarle al oído para después mirarlo y sonreírle dulcemente. ¿Así se ganaba a los hombres? Él asintió apenado y le sonrió de nuevo. Ella pestañeó y se mordió el labio cuando él le dijo algo, y después le cogió la mano antes de acercarse de nuevo a su oído.

–Josh, salgo a fumar. – Le dije casi sin poder articular palabra de lo tensa que sentía la mandíbula.

Había sido suficiente. No podía tolerar más el ver a esa presumida ligando con aquel iluso. ¿El tipo no se estaba dando cuenta que ella se estaba riendo de él como ya lo había hecho hacía años conmigo? Hasta estaba comenzándome a dar pena, pero no por eso mi furia bajaba de intensidad.

Salí fuera del local y con un movimiento frenético saqué la caja de tabaco del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros para coger de igual forma uno de aquellos cilindros que eran los únicos capaces de calmarme. Me llevé la boquilla a los labios y con una notable calada lo encendí con mi mechero. Dios, era ridículo, pero ya comenzaba a sentirme un poco más tranquilo. Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era desaparecer. Era un asco. Mi vida se había convertido en algo parecido a un cigarro. En muchas ocasiones tenía la sensación de que me iba consumiendo tan rápido que a penas podía disfrutar del momento. Y este, era uno de esos momentos.

Volvía a tener claro que el volver a Forks había sido un enorme error por mi parte, pero ahora nada podía hacer. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a mi padre que me iba? Además, mi sueño siempre había sido trabajar con él. ¿Por qué demonios tendría que irme a causa de una presumida que me había roto el corazón hacía años?

Miré el cigarrillo casi a la mitad y la pequeña línea curvada del interior de mi dedo anular llamó mi atención. En su momento me había parecido una idea maravillosa tatuarme aquel medio corazón. En esos momentos habría preferido no hacerlo. Iba a morir conmigo, así que daba gracias, al menos, a que estuviese en un lugar tan poco visible como ese.

La puerta del local se abrió de un brusco empujón y me giré al ser consciente que quien había salido había frenado de inmediato antes de dar ningún otro paso. Claro, ¿Quién más podía ser que Bella? Me pregunté mentalmente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Ah… – Salió de sus labios. Fue un "Ah" definido y desagradable. El mismo "Ah" desganado y burlón que yo respondería si alguien como ella intentara excusar algunas de sus culpas del pasado. Jamás podría creerla. – Así que fumas. –- Rió de manera incrédula mientras sacaba de su bolso otro paquete de tabaco idéntico al mío. –No podía imaginarme como un doctor que salva vidas consumía la suya propia con cigarrillos hasta que he visto tu viva imagen. – Intenté ignorar el tono indiferente y altivo de su voz, pero me fue imposible. Volví a llevarme el cigarro a los labios.

–Te sorprendería saber tantas cosas de mí, preciosa. – Ella volvió a reír de la misma forma que antes debido a la clara insinuación sexual impregnada en mi respuesta mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarros. Después se lo llevó a la boca para encenderlo; una acción que quedó en el intento. Su mechero había sufrido las graves consecuencias de que esa mujer se cruzase en su camino. – Yo tampoco sabía que fumabas. – Pero ella decidió ignorar mi comentario.

– ¿Me dejas el tuyo? – Preguntó enseñándome su inservible encendedor. Sonreí absorbiendo una vez más el humo de mi cigarro, infundiéndome valentía, y saqué el mechero de mi bolsillo para acercarlo al suyo antes de encenderlo.

No pude evitarlo y me fije en sus labios carnosos fruncidos absorbiendo para poder encenderlo. A cada lado se formaban dos hoyitos debido al gesto. Sus dedos índice y corazón lo aguantaban por la boquilla con suavidad y por un momento deseé quitar ese objeto para poder besarlos.

Una vez, tiempo atrás, lo había hecho y me había encantado. Como si de un llamado silencioso se tratase mis ojos miraron a los suyos y me sorprendí al notar tanta intensidad al fijarse en los míos. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y asegurándome de que su cigarro estaba encendido, me alejé.

–Gracias. – Respondió ella.

Yo me encogí de hombros y volví a llevarme el cigarro a los labios. Estaba intentando no parecer débil ante su presencia y parecer tranquilo, pero lo cierto era que estaba deseando acabarme aquel cigarro para encenderme otro.

Tenía que irme de allí cuanto antes.

–Tengo que irme. – Anuncié tirando mi cigarrillo al suelo y pisándolo.

–Nunca te gustó salir demasiado por las noches. – Respondió ella con el mismo tono burlón del principio. Yo elevé una de mis cejas. – O al menos eso decías.

Ella tenía razón. Nunca me había gustado demasiado salir por las noches, pero no iba a darle el gusto de que su afirmación cobrase vida; al menos no esa noche. Reí entre dientes y me giré hacia ella.

–No, no pienso irme de aquí. Solo te informaba de que me iba. No he dicho a dónde. – Alcancé a ver como ponía los ojos en blanco. – Aunque si quieres podemos irnos juntos y pasarlo bien un ratito. – Sabía que estaba siendo desagradable y grosero, pero eso se había escapado de mi boca sin poder detenerlo. Ella soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan directo? Desde luego que Boston te ayudó a quitarte la hipocresía y enseñarte a ser tú mismo.

No supe a qué se refería con aquella afirmación, pero supuse que se debía a una clara reacción por no saber qué contestar. Negué con la cabeza de manera divertida.

–Desde luego sí me enseñó a perfeccionar algunas cosas. Si te lo piensas mejor, solo tienes que decírmelo, preciosa. Estaré en la barra. – Y me alejé, dejándola con su cigarrillo a medias.

Volví a la barra con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Te la has encontrado, ¿no? – Preguntó Josh. Yo solo asentí y llamé al barman.

– ¿Me pones otro igual? – Le pedí. – Fuma. Algo nuevo también.

–Bueno, tú fumas, eres cirujano y no es un crimen capital. – Comentó él. Yo solo negué con la cabeza sonriendo y pagué.

Me bebí en unos pocos tragos el cubata que había pedido y volví a pedir otro. Miré a Josh quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–Edward, tranquilízate, ¿no?

–Vamos, disfruta la noche. Ya sabes que vivo aquí al lado, no tienes que irte a tu casa si crees que no puedes conducir. – Le animé.

De hecho, Eclipse quedaba tan cerca de donde vivía que había ido caminando, ya que solo estaba a un par de calles del piso.

Cuando el barman me puso el siguiente cubata, vi como Bella se acercaba hasta las chicas y comenzaba a bailar con ellas. Su caderas se agitaron al ritmo de la música y sus brazos se movieron hacia arriba, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con una enorme sonrisa. Alice se alejó solo un instante para llevar en seguida tres cubatas. Parecía más animada que antes. Bella se acercó a ella para decirle algo al oído y Alice negó con la cabeza, y parecía que volvía a insistir sobre algo porque Alice hizo un puchero.

–Si sé que te ibas a quedar toda la noche mirándola me hubiese quedado en casa. – Oí comentar a Josh, algo que por un instante me hizo sentir mal. Volví a beber de mi cubata y me acomodé mejor en el taburete, sintiendo los primeros efectos del alcohol.

–Lo siento, Josh, prometo no volver a distraerme. – Le dije antes de volver a dar otro sorbo.

–Edward. – La voz aburrida de Alice me saludó, pensaba que no iba a hacerlo en toda la noche.

–Hola. – Le dije algo seco.

–Te había visto antes, pero no quería molestar. – Se disculpó.

– ¿Cómo estás?

–-Bien, hacía mucho que no venía por aquí.

– ¿Y a qué se debe tu vuelta? – Intenté sonar lo más neutral posible, aunque tenía que admitir que me costaba.

–No creo que te incumba. – Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, pues me alegro de haberte visto. – Le contesté sin saber qué más decir. Ella asintió y se volvió a alejar para reunirse con sus otras dos amigas. – Es mi prima. - Dije contestando a la pregunta mental de Josh cuando lo miré.

–Ah, muy guapa.

–Está casada. – Josh rio.

–Eh, tranquilo, no estaba interesado en ella. – Volvió a reír, y eso hizo que yo riera también, aunque tampoco sabía porque me reía.

Volví a girar la cabeza de manera involuntaria, y sin poder controlarme, de nuevo me tensé. Vi a Bella bailando con un chico. Él la sostenía por la cintura y ella había puesto sus manos en los hombros de él. Me sentí morir sin quererlo. Ese chico estaba tocando lo que era mío, y la sensación no me gustaba en absoluto. La miré siendo consciente esa vez de que ella me estaba mirando de reojo y que una sonrisa maléfica se pintaba en sus labios. Después le susurró algo a él en el oído. ¿Qué coño…?

El chico giró su rostro y pude darme cuenta de que se trataba de Hugh. ¡Hugh! Aquel imbécil que quiso robarle un beso una vez. El responsable que me hizo saber por primera vez lo que era sentir celos estaba volviendo a provocármelos. Vi como ella sonreía coqueta, él avanzó queriéndola besar, pero ella giró su rostro, dejándole con las ganas de probar aquellos labios apetecibles. Mis dientes dolían e intenté relajarme.

Bella volvió a decirle algo en el oído a él; algo que lo sorprendió y le hizo asentir para después alejarse. Se mordió el labio y me miró sugerente antes de alejarse hasta los aseos. Quise quedarme clavado en el taburete y no responder a aquella provocación de su parte. ¿Estaba tratando que la siguiera? Juro que no quise hacerlo, pero mi voluntad falló y el deseo de seguirla me ganó.

– ¡Edward! – Escuché que me llamaba Josh por sobre la música, pero lo ignore. Ahora era un hombre con un solo objetivo en mente.

Con pasos largos y decididos llegué hasta los baños sacando un billete bastante sustancioso de mi cartera, justo en el momento en el que ella abría la puerta del de mujeres. Rodeé con mi mano su brazo y tiré de ella hacia Dale, quien solía controlar quien entraba a los baños, y actué sin pensar. Nos conocíamos, ya que habíamos ido juntos al instituto, así que pensé que no le costaría hacerme un pequeño favor.

–Toma, tengo más de estos. – Le dije guardando en el bolsillo de su americana un billete de cien dólares.

–Pero no puedo, Edward. – Bella en ese momento se quiso zafar de mi agarre dándome una patada en la espinilla, pero la volví a empujar contra mí afianzándola, al mismo tiempo que Dale miraba la cantidad y enmudecía. – Rápido. – Me pidió dejándome pasar a una zona de acceso limitado con Bella.

– ¡Tú…! ¡Déjame, animal! – Gritaba intentando en todo momento deshacerse de mí. La empujé contra la pared, a oscuras, y la inmovilicé con mi cuerpo, rodeando sus muñecas para dejarlas también contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza.

Le hubiese gritado que era una maldita provocadora, que cómo se le había ocurrido ponerse a bailar con semejante imbécil, pero solo fueron preguntas que me hice mentalmente. Mis labios atacaron su cuello, y ella no volvió a decir nada más, solo pataleaba intentando defenderse, intentando deshacerse de algo que ella deseaba de la misma forma que yo. Toqué sus labios con los míos en el mismo forcejeo. Ella me empujó, me dio un bofetón y quiso escapar, pero la rodeé por la cintura y volví a ponerla contra la pared esta vez atacando sus labios.

Casi me di por vencido y la dejé marchar, pero el sentir que sus labios me besaban de la misma forma que lo hacían los míos al mismo tiempo que me empujaba con sus brazos me excitó en sobremanera. Me estaba besando a pesar de que no quería, ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Que yo deseaba besarla de esta forma animal y necesitada? En cierto modo lo hacía, la deseaba como un loco, pero no era lo que quería que mi cuerpo deseara.

Inmovilicé sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y volví a besarla. Esta vez noté como se entregó a mis besos, y al siguiente segundo, las sensaciones me transportaron siete años atrás.

* * *

.

_Uy... ya dije yo que vendrían curvas, ¿y ahora qué, qué creeis que pasará? jajaja Aviso de que el lunes se acercan más curvas todavía. ;)_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, os sigo leyendo! :)_

_Un besito muy grande! :)_


	14. XIII

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XIII**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Me olvidé del lugar, de Dale, de Josh. Me olvidé de todo. Si alguna vez me había sentido fuera de lugar, si en algún momento decidí que mi vida ya no servía para nada, en ese mismo instante, sintiéndola rendida ante mí con mis besos y mis caricias, me sentía de nuevo como el hombre más dichoso de la faz de la Tierra. Mi pulso y mi corazón latían de forma frenética, como alguna vez lo habían hecho con anterioridad. Sentía mi cuerpo vibrar, me sentía completamente vivo, y era una sensación tan plena que quise poder sentirme así para siempre.

En algún momento, dejé de ejercer fuerza en sus muñecas y mis manos viajaron a su cintura cuando ella me aferraba a su cuerpo rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que los dedos de una de sus manos se hundían con fuerza en mi cabello. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando inconscientemente presioné mi cadera en la suya y la recordé de nuevo en mis pensamientos, debajo de mí, encima de mí, desnuda, gimiendo mientras la hacía mía.

Llevé una de mis manos a su muslo sintiendo la suavidad y tersura a medida que ascendía y subía su vestido. Volvió a gemir, esta vez haciéndome gruñir a mí. Mordí su labio inferior y volví a besarla, sintiendo la suavidad de su dulce lengua acariciar la mía de la misma forma necesitada que lo hacía yo. Sabía ligeramente a alcohol y tabaco. Ese sabor jamás me había parecido más atrayente en una mujer.

Bajo la falda del vestido solo llevaba unas minúsculas braguitas, ¿cómo podía llevar bajo ese vestido esa diminuta prenda? ¡Maldita presumida y provocadora! Empujé su cadera de nuevo contra la mía, y en un rápido movimiento llevé mis manos a mi bragueta. La necesidad apremiaba en mi cuerpo, jamás la había sentido con tanta urgencia como en esos momentos. Era cuestión de vida o muerte. Tenía que hacerla mía.

– ¡No! – Exclamó ella, prohibiendo que mis manos hicieran su labor.

–Sí, te deseo. – Gruñí. El corazón cada vez me latía más rápido y no veía el momento de comenzar a desabotonarme la camisa que me apretaba el cuello dificultándome aún más la respiración. Necesitaba sentir su piel en la mía. Era una maldita locura, pero más loco iba a volverme si no lo conseguía.

– ¡No, no! – Volvió a repetir al mismo tiempo que me empujaba y se apartaba de mí. Volví a sostenerla contra la pared, y la miré a los ojos. Aun estando en la oscuridad ya podía discernir algo. – Eres un imbécil.

–Y tú eres una maldita provocadora. – Murmuré, con mi frente apoyada en la suya y con sus manos entrelazadas con las mías a cada lado de su cabeza.

– ¡Edward! – Volvió a quejarse ella intentando zafarse. – ¡Déjame!

De repente la fuerza, la rabia y al mismo tiempo la angustia con la que sonó esa última palabra me desconcertó. ¿Por qué me había hecho tanto daño? Si ella no se hubiese rendido hacía siete años, quizá también estaríamos aquí los dos, pero tratándonos de diferente manera.

– ¿Por qué…? – Murmuré casi en un sollozo. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Volví a preguntar después de unos segundos.

De pronto dejé de sentir su forcejeo y su respiración se tranquilizó tanto como la mía. Mis manos cayeron a cada lado de mi cuerpo, pero aun mi frente estaba en contacto con la suya. Loco. No tenía otro nombre. ¿En qué momento de mi vida había perdido el control alguna vez de esta manera? Bella seguía ejerciendo un poder sobre mí que no era capaz de controlar, y por poco casi había salido más dañado todavía.

–Edward. – La escuché susurrar. – Lo siento. – Y se fue dejándome con la duda de si esa disculpa se refería a su provocación o a que me dejara en el pasado.

Entonces, la realidad cayó con fuerza sobre mí. ¿Qué había hecho? Tanto dolor pasado para después tirarlo todo por la borda en unos minutos. Había quedado como un completo gilipollas. La rabia se apoderó de mí y sentí mis venas arder de repente. No encontré un modo mejor de deshacerme de ella que golpeando con la cabeza la pared. Me llevé la mano al cabello y tiré con fuerza.

Yo había sentido su deseo también, ¿por qué me rechazaba entonces? ¡Dios! Coqueteaba con todos los hombres que se le acercaban. ¿Buscaba hacerme más daño todavía?

– ¡Ey, tío! – Me llamó Dale. – ¡Sal ya o me matan!

Miré hacia Dale y caí en la cuenta de que todo esto había sido una locura. No obstante, saqué mi cartera y le volví a dar un billete más.

Me sentí mal al alejarme de ahí. Nunca en la vida había tenido la necesidad de comportarme como me había comportado hacía a penas unos minutos. Nunca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo conmigo, Bella? Quería olvidarla, pero estaba claro que estando en Forks lo tenía muy difícil.

–Edward. – La voz de pocos amigos de Josh me hizo sentirme peor aún. – ¿Qué cojones le has hecho? He visto a Bella salir llorando, ha cogido sus cosas y se ha ido con sus dos amigas.

–He sido un completo gilipollas. Eso es todo. Vámonos a casa, ¿quieres?

Josh elevó una ceja, malhumorado. Suspiró de mala gana, pero no me volvió a preguntar nada. Solo se despidió de mí y se fue en su coche. Yo agradecí el tener que volver caminando. Respiré profundamente llenando mis pulmones de aire y decidí fumarme un cigarro antes de emprender el camino.

Miré al cielo cuando noté algunas finas gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi rostro.

Bella.

Había vuelto a sentir sensaciones que había creído muertas en mí. Y eso era malo, peligroso. No había calculado las consecuencias de mis actos y ahora no podía evitar preguntarme qué estaría pensando ella sobre todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar. No sabía si la había asustado o si por el contrario había conseguido provocarme y así alcanzar su propósito. No sabía si quizá esa había sido una estrategia para volver a atarme a ella y seguir haciéndome daño. Pero no podía ser, porque yo había sentido sus caricias, sus besos apasionados y su "lo siento".

¿Por qué se había negado a sucumbir a un deseo tan latente como el que habíamos sentido? ¿Se sentiría tan desesperada como yo o por el contrario estaría regocijándose en su triunfo?

Tiré la colilla al suelo y la pisé para apagarla al mismo tiempo que expulsaba el humo. Giré la esquina y avancé hasta mi portal subiendo las escaleras con desgana y llamando al ascensor. Lo cierto era que seguramente lo peor estaba por venir. Ahora estaba muy cansado y podría dormir. Ni siquiera creía ser consciente de lo que realmente había pasado esa noche. La peor parte me la llevaría al día siguiente al despertar.

Pero me equivoqué en la primera parte, pues esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño como hacía mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en aquellos pocos minutos junto a ella, y fue una tortura para mí.

Esa mañana, junto con las ocho que le siguieron con sus ocho noches, fueron casi las peores de mi vida. No podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo cansado que volvía del hospital, del gimnasio y de intentar sumergirme en la lectura. Y las mañanas eran insoportables cada vez que me despertaba e, involuntariamente, la imagen de ella y yo besándonos desenfrenadamente me daba los buenos días, si podían llamarse así.

Durante esos días había hablado con Angela y Ben y les había contado lo inconsciente que había sido. Angela me advirtió que después de lo ocurrido fuera con pies de plomo, que la reacción de Bella no significaba nada malo, pero tampoco nada que me beneficiara a mí. Y tenía razón, no podía seguir de esa manera. ¿Pero cómo me la arrancaba de la cabeza? ¿Cómo le podía hacer entender a mi mente que no era sano pensar en ella?

…

– ¡Está claro que eres un peligro con las mujeres! – Comentó Josh.

Estábamos cenando con Irina, Hanna y Maira en uno de los restaurantes céntricos de Forks. Me daba la impresión de que por ahí había explotado la noticia de que yo no me sentía muy bien porque de repente notaba a mis compañeros más pendientes de mí que de costumbre.

–No es verdad. – Puse los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

– ¿No? ¡Pero, cariño! ¿No has visto cómo te miraba la camarera? – Insistió Maira. Esa mujer iba a convertirse en mi segunda madre. Yo solo reí negando con la cabeza.

–Edward no se ve a sí mismo. – Comentó Irina mirándome profundamente.

De repente se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Un silencio que me incomodó mucho. Tosí intentando salir del aprieto y volví a sonreír.

–Yo creo que Irina tiene razón. Más de una chica estaría encantada de estar contigo. – Siguió la tímida Hanna.

–El problema está en que yo no estoy interesado en ninguna relación con ninguna mujer. – Respondí siendo claro.

– ¡Ah! – Exclamó Maira. – No me puedo creer que un chico como tú esté diciendo eso. Edward, eres guapo, inteligente, amable, simpático y soy testigo de que un caballero, ¿por qué un chico como tú no querría enamorarse de una chica que quisiera hacerlo feliz? – Me preguntó de vuelta. Yo reí ante su preocupación.

–Maira, es difícil. La verdad es que no me apetece hablar sobre ello. – Maira me sonrió mirándome maternalmente.

–Está bien, pequeño, – Puse los ojos en blanco, divertido por el apodo que me había puesto.

Después de aquello, la cena siguió su transcurso. Me sentí a gusto con ellos, sobre todo me sentí protegido por Maira, aunque ella solía protegernos a todos.

Los días siguieron pasando, hasta que una tarde, cansado de estar en casa dándole vueltas a la cabeza a cosas sin sentido, decidí darme un respiro, y despejar todo el trabajo que había hecho esa mañana tomándome una cerveza en la taberna de Walter.

Estaba hablando con él sobre el último partido de béisbol de Seattle contra Kansas City cuando ella apareció de nuevo toda apurada, como la primera vez. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y lo colocó sobre uno de sus hombros después de cerrar el paraguas y por último se quitó la chaqueta colgándosela en el brazo y dejando ver un jersey de lana blanco.

Ella no me vio y caminó hasta sentarse en una de las mesas.

Impulsado por los continuos pensamientos que había tenido desde hacía dos semanas, después de nuestro desliz, decidí disculparme, ya que después de todo quien la había llevado casi a rastras a aquel almacén, o lo que fuese, había sido yo.

Se sorprendió al verme, pero se puso seria al instante y elevó las cejas a la defensiva, pidiéndome en silencio que le dijera lo que fuese y me marchara.

– ¿Puedo? – Pregunté señalando la silla. Ella suspiró al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

–Tienes suerte que haya llegado diez minutos antes de lo previsto. He quedado con Alice. – Esta vez el que suspiré fui yo. Aparté la silla y me senté, mirándola fijamente.

–Bella, yo… lo siento… por lo de la otra noche. – y en seguida aparte la mirada de ella. – Me comporté como un gilipollas. – Levanté de nuevo la mirada cuando el silencio se apoderó de la mesa.

–Vale. Vale, Edward. – Se limitó a contestar. – Disculpas aceptadas.

Había pensado en tantas cosas durante esos días. Quería hablar con ella sobre lo que nos pasó en el pasado, quizá así pudiésemos aclarar algo, y a lo mejor así yo podía olvidarla por fin.

–Quería que habláramos algún día sobre lo que pasó hace años.

–No hay nada de qué hablar. – Y fue tajante. Sus ojos ahora eran dos dagas indescifrables.

–Bella, la otra noche te sentí, no puedes negarlo. – Le susurré inclinándome sobre la mesa para que pudiera escucharme. – No soy tonto.

–Bien, pregúntame ahora. – Su expresión se había ido de viaje. Así sería incapaz de sacar nada en claro.

– ¿Podemos quedar otro día?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Contestó rápido. Yo elevé una ceja.

– ¿Por qué no? – Pregunté asombrado por su rotunda negación.

–Es Forks… – Respondió como si fuese obvio.

– ¿Mantienes tu número de móvil? –Esta vez me miró divertida, e incluso sonrió burlona.

– ¿De qué sirve que te diga que sí? – Preguntó con prepotencia.

– ¿Edward? –La voz de mi prima nos interrumpió de repente.

–Hola, Alice. – Sonreí. – Te llamaré un día de estos. – le dije a Bella. Ella frunció el ceño confundida por mi respuesta y yo como única explicación señalé mi cabeza. Por suerte, o por desgracia, su número permanecía grabado en mi memoria. Me alejé dejándola con los ojos de par en par y la clara intención de levantarse.

– ¡Edward, Edward! – Me llamó cuando casi alcanzaba el coche. – Espera.

–Dime, preciosa. Normalmente las chicas no son tan escandalosas cuando quieren algo de mí. – Eso la hizo ponerse de morros otra vez, y me aguanté la risa.

– ¿Puedes quedar el miércoles de la semana que viene? – Preguntó. Yo me hice el interesante, haciendo que pensaba si tenía que hacer algo. Escuché como bufaba. – Va, di algo. Sinceramente no creo que tengamos nada de lo que hablar, pero si así vas a dejarme tranquila, accederé.

–Eso es dentro de una semana. Bien, muy bien. ¿Quedamos aquí? – Volví a preguntar.

– ¡No! Eh… Mejor… te paso a buscar, ¿de acuerdo? – Elevé una ceja y sonriendo saqué mi Smartphone y escribí mi calle para enviársela a su número.

–Te acaba de llegar un mensaje a tu móvil, ya no vivo con mis padres. A las siete te espero en mi casa, ¡y no tardes! – Ella solo asintió y salió disparada al interior de la Taberna.

No podía creer que acabase de confirmar una cita con Bella. Y no sabía si era malo del todo, ¿ por qué no podríamos limar asperezas? A lo mejor podría haber una segunda oportunidad para los dos, a lo mejor fue un error suyo. Éramos jóvenes, había mucha distancia de por medio. ¿Podría perdonarla? A lo mejor seguía sintiendo algo por mí.

Mi cabeza durante los tres días siguientes pensó mil y una razones de todo. Del por qué me dejó, del por qué pasó lo que pasó aquella noche, y del por qué accedió a quedar conmigo. No todas eran razones buenas, pero dentro de mí estaba comenzando a sentir que a lo mejor dentro de mi amargo corazón, había un grano de azúcar que lo pretendía endulzar poquito a poco.

Lo peor de todo era interpretar sus expresiones, porque en sus ojos podía discernir rabia y rencor, y no sabía bien por qué sentía esas emociones hacia mí. Tampoco llegaba a entender sus reacciones y sobretodo su actitud de aquella noche.

El sábado de esa misma semana, Josh, Irina y yo quedamos para salir a Eclipse. Evidentemente mi cabeza ya había barajado la posibilidad de que quizá podría encontrarme a Bella, y eso lo hacía más interesante.

– ¡Eh! ¿Esa no es Bella? – La pregunta de Josh provocó en mí un sentimiento de sorpresa que estaba esperando desde hacía un buen rato.

–No había visto a esa chica antes en el pueblo. – Comentó Irina, refiriéndose a la chica que salía con ella.

Eclipse, a la una y media, se encontraba a rebosar, pero aun así pude no perderla de vista. Iba más informal que la última vez que la había visto en aquel lugar, pero no por eso menos hermosa. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados oscuros y una blusa estampada en diversos colores, siempre subida en unos tacones.

Estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que había cambiado mi opinión sobre ella durante el tiempo que llevaba en Forks. Y no sabía si eso era peligroso para mí, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella tenía ese poder, y yo lo único que podía sentir era miedo a que algo parecido a lo que pasó en el pasado volviese a suceder.

Esta vez no fue a ningún sofá, sino que directamente se fue a bailar a la pista con su amiga, quien, por cierto, tampoco había visto antes. Las dos se sonrieron y Bella la abrazó. Parecía agradecida de tenerla. La chica correspondió el abrazo para unos segundos después separarse y volver a bailar.

–Si no le quitas los ojos de encima y alguien se da cuenta podrías llegar a tener un problema. – Me dijo Irina.

–No sé qué clase de problema. – Le contesté. Alcancé a ver como ella miraba a Josh de una forma muy comunicativa y él solo contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. No entendí nada.

– ¿Quieres otra? – Me preguntó Josh, refiriéndose a mi cerveza. Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Alguien quiere ir a la pista? – Pregunté mirando a Irina. Ella alzó una ceja incrédula.

– ¿Intentas ponerla celosa? No sé si lo vas a conseguir.

–Solo quiero bailar un poco. ¿Vienes Josh?

–Id mientras pido otro botellín. – Yo asentí.

Cogí a Irina de la mano y la llevé hasta la pista. En ese momento sonaba algo electrónico bastante movido, y sin pensármelo dos veces empecé a bailar con mi amiga. Giré mi rostro hacia la dirección en la que sabía que estaba Bella mientras me movía y pocos segundos después su mirada alcanzó la mía. Y se quedó mirándome fija para después desviarla hasta Irina y fruncir el ceño.

– ¡Vamos, Edward! – Exclamó mi amiga poniendo una mano en mi hombro y moviéndose más exageradamente. Sonreí por la expresión que vi en Bella, pero después comencé a moverme más.

Conscientemente fui dando pequeños pasos hasta estar más cerca de Bella, hasta el punto en el que nuestras espaldas casi se rozaban. No sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero deseaba hacerlo.

– ¿Hay un sitio aquí para mí? – Preguntó Josh, empujándonos un poco y consiguiendo que, por ende, yo empujara un poco a Bella.

– ¡Eh! – Exclamó girándose con cara de muy pocos amigos.

–Lo siento, preciosa. Ha sido el animal de mi amigo. – Ella parecía echar humo por las orejas, pero no dijo nada más, solo se giró y siguió bailando con su amiga.

Recibí una mirada malhumorada de Irina y otra divertida de Josh. Mi amigo cogió por la cintura a Irina y ella sin estar mucho por la labor empezó a bailar con él, aunque sin perderme de vista, y siempre poniéndome expresiones extrañas.

Me giré y vi como la amiga de Bella bailaba con un chico del pueblo, así que decidí que ese era mi momento.

– ¿Estás sola? – Le pregunté poniendo mi mano en su cintura al mismo tiempo que me movía al ritmo de la música. Ella se giró ipso-facto al sentirme y sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos e inofensivos por primera vez. Pero poco duró esa reacción porque a los pocos segundos sacudió mi mano y me dio la espalda de nuevo. – Solo quiero bailar, Bella. – Insistí en su oído, esta vez sin tocarla.

–Eres un pesado, déjame. – Contestó mirándome de reojo por encima del hombro. Miré a su amiga, ajena a todo esto.

–Creo que esa chica está pasándoselo bien, va a tardar. Vamos, baila conmigo. – Deslicé mis dedos por la piel expuesta de su brazo hasta llegar a una de sus manos, la cual entrelacé con la mía.

Ella se giró para mirarme indecisa, pero poco tardó en entrelazar su otra mano con la mía, y así empezamos a bailar. Su mirada y la mía en ningún momento desconectaron la una de la otra. Por un instante, al mirarla, me sentí como el chico de dieciocho años que dejó Forks enamoradísimo por la chica que tenía delante; el chico que iba a luchar contra viento y marea por mantener lo que tenían hasta que la facultad permitiese que fuésemos completamente felices.

–Edward… – Leí en sus labios. No escuché su voz, solo pude observar sus movimientos y adiviné que decía mi nombre.

No pude evitarlo e incliné mi cabeza para apoyar nuestras frentes mientras nos seguíamos moviendo. Ahora la música había cambiado a otro registro, parecía salsa. No tenía ni idea de cómo bailar algo así, pero lo que tenía muy claro era que estaba muy a gusto con ella. Nos habíamos acercado más y podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Mis manos viajaron a su cintura y las suyas se posaron en mis antebrazos, regalándome aquellas descargas eléctricas tan familiares de antaño, aún más fuertes. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, al sentir mi deseo por ella. Pero no podía volver a comportarme como la otra noche. No podía. No era lo correcto.

–No puedo hacer esto aquí. – Dijo de repente, provocando que la realidad cayera sobre mí de golpe. – Vámonos, llévame a algún sitio, Edward. – Abrí mis ojos impresionado y asombrado por sus palabras.

Mi mente estaba embotada de preguntas que quería que contestara, pero tuve miedo de decir cualquier cosa que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. En esos momentos mi deseo era más fuerte y egoísta que cualquier otro asunto. Quería volver a sentirla, quería hacerlo. Así que solo asentí. Vi como ella le decía algo a su amiga, quien asintió con una sonrisa antes de mirarme. Cogí su mano, pero la rechazó advirtiéndome que no volviera a hacerlo. Yo fruncí el ceño pero obedecí, y sin decirle nada a Irina ni a Josh, me alejé con Bella.

–He venido caminando. – Expliqué.

–Llevaré mi coche. – Contestó únicamente.

Sin rechistar la seguí hasta el mismo; un Mini One de color negro.

Mi mente comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto, cuestionándome si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Hasta hacia tan solo unos días pensaba que la odiaba y que sería incapaz de desearla de una forma tan necesitada y primitiva como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Y eso me aterrorizaba, porque no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones y deseos por más que creyera saber leer su mirada.

Le indiqué hacia donde tenía que dirigirse y en menos de un minuto estaba aparcada frente a mi portal. ¿Es que todos los astros se habían confabulado a nuestro favor esa noche? Pensar que podía ser así me animó bastante a dejar de darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza.

Salimos del coche con rapidez y caminamos hasta la entrada. Ni antes, ni durante los siguientes minutos emitimos ningún sonido, pero durante los escasos segundos en los que estuvimos encerrados en el coche la sentí extraña. Miraba hacia abajo y no dejaba de retorcer las manos una y otra vez. Eso solo hizo cuestionarme algo: ¿Se habría arrepentido?

El timbre de la cabina sonó y ella con paso lento salió y me siguió hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y nada más pasar encendí la luz.

Bien, y ahora… ¿qué?

La miré. Seguía cabizbaja, esta vez parecía avergonzada, con las manos una sobre la otra en su vientre; seguía jugueteando con ellas. Me pregunté una vez más si no saldría perdiendo con esto, pero preferí no pensar en las consecuencias, en el mañana.

Avancé un paso y aun en la entrada llevé mi dedo índice a su barbilla para elevar su mentón y poder mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos llenos de dudas y con algo de miedo, pero a pesar de ello me gustó lo que vi en su color chocolate más profundo. Había algún tipo de sentimiento que pugnaba por manifestarse de un momento a otro, y seguro que no me equivocaba al pensar que tenía un debate interno sobre algo que yo no tenía idea.

Me alegró saber, por un escaso segundo, que todavía era capaz de leer su mirada, de ver su alma a través de ella, que esa habilidad que tenía sobre ella no había quedado obsoleta con el paso del tiempo.

La verdad, en ese momento, era que no podía engañarme a mí mismo intentando pensar que no la necesitaba e intentando sentir emociones que nunca podría sentir, pero lo peor de todo era no saber con certeza si lo que veía en su interior era real o solo algo que yo deseaba que pasara.

Acuné su rostro con mis dos manos y la observé un instante más. Volvía a ser la chica de la que alguna vez estuve enamorado. El color chocolate cálido de su mirada, el deseo que la misma traspasaba, sus mejillas sonrojadas… No pude reprimirme más, esto era mucho más fuerte que yo mismo. Tenía que admitirlo. Aún seguía enamorado de ella, y fue lo único que necesité aclarar en mi mente para terminar de inclinarme. Mis labios acariciaron los suyos de manera suave, en una delicada y ligera caricia, comprobando sus límites. Y solo pude ser consciente de una cosa; me sentí en casa de nuevo.

Ninguno de los labios que había probado en todos esos años había desprendido más calidez y suavidad, ni habían sido tan dulces. Nada se comparaba con el pequeño roce de mis labios sobre los suyos.

Por Dios que no sería capaz de aguantar una negativa en esos momentos de su parte. La deseaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

.

_Bueno, chicas, y las curvas continúan... ¿Qué creeis que pasará en el próximo capítulo? _

_Muchas gracias por todos los rr :)_

_Un besazo enorme!_


	15. XIV

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Prólogo**_**  
**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Permanecía abducido por el sabor de sus labios y la textura de su piel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía como mi cuerpo se estremecía con tan solo una caricia tan superficial como la que mis labios le estaban dedicando a los suyos. Me sumergí en otra dimensión a la que no había viajado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que reconocía sin necesitar más prueba que esta.

A diferencia de la última vez que la había besado en Eclipse, la necesidad no había desaparecido, pero se manifestaba de otra manera menos violenta. Esta vez no quería asustarla, y estaba preparado para recibir su contestación fuese la que fuese: un beso de vuelta o un bofetón. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecería justa.

Ella permanecía quieta. No me besaba, aunque tampoco se apartaba a pesar del gran número de segundos que habían pasado ya. Y no sabía si eso era bueno del todo, pero esa situación me recordaba a la primera vez que la había besado en mi habitación, cuando le confesé lo que sentía por ella. Solo se escuchaba su respiración y solo sentía sus labios bajo los míos dulces e inofensivos. Estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza cuando por sorpresa sus manos se anclaron en mi nuca y presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos.

Su respiración se agitó inmediatamente, el sabor de sus labios se intensificó de la misma manera que su forma necesitada de besarme y sus ahogados jadeos. Mis dedos se hundieron en su cintura y las suyas comenzaron a tironear de mi pelo al mismo tiempo que presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. No podía creer que la tuviese de nuevo derretida ante mis caricias y entre mis brazos. Pero ahí estaba, dispuesta. Esta vez no había resistencia por su parte, pero tampoco quería tentar a la suerte.

De pronto sentí como mi móvil vibraba en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón pero lo ignoré, no me importaba nada más que no tuviese que ver con la mujer a la que estaba besando en esos precisos momentos. Y ella, si escuchó algo, decidió actuar de la misma forma que yo. Quizá su necesidad de mí se igualaba a la que yo sentía por ella y ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, aun notando mi dolorosa erección.

Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, y mi conciencia con sus gafas de _voyeur _y la mano preparada en su bragueta, palmeó uno de mis hombros felicitándome por dejar que ella tomase la iniciativa en cuanto a hacer desaparecer prendas se refería. No iba a hacer nada que no desease. Esta vez lo dejaría todo en manos de ella.

Mi cuerpo fue sacudido por un increíble estremecimiento en cuanto sentí los dedos de sus manos pasearse por mi torso desnudo. La cálida y suave caricia avanzó hasta mi ombligo para después ascender de nuevo hasta mis hombros, deshaciéndose de mi camisa, al mismo tiempo que se detenía en los músculos de mis brazos. Sentí un suave apretón en mis bíceps, y no pude resistirlo. Antes de que pudiera desabotonarme los puños, llevé mis manos a su trasero y la elevé con rapidez. Ella en seguida rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas sin dejar de besarme, y llevó sus manos de nuevo a mi cabello, acariciándome la cabeza de manera frenética.

El tierno y dulce beso se había transformado en un encuentro en el que parecía que nada pasaba lo suficientemente rápido para poder sentirnos piel con piel.

Caminé con ella hasta mi habitación, escuchando entre aquellos besos desesperados los gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta a causa del roce de nuestros sexos. Estaba rozándose sin piedad contra mi erecto miembro aun sobre el pantalón y mi necesidad creció todavía más.

La dejé sobre la cama, notando como se ponía de rodillas sobre el colchón y me empujaba hacia delante, con sus manos agarrando mi cabeza, obligándome a inclinarme para besarme con aquella pasión desbordante y necesidad loca.

Llevé mis manos a mi bragueta, y entonces ella se separó de mí para mirarme. Estaba oscuro, pero no importaba; podía distinguir su silueta aun en la oscuridad y escuchar su respiración agitada. Ella sin decir ni una palabra llevó sus manos a mis puños para desabrocharlos rápidamente mientras yo acababa con mi bragueta. Primero uno, después otro y sus manos volvieron a mi cabeza para volver a besarme con furia. Ella… Era ella quien me besaba. Por fin me deshice del estorbo de mi camisa y le quité la blusa a ella, escuchando los jadeos que salían de sus labios y que impedían que nuestros labios se mantuviesen unidos.

Pronto estuvimos desnudos y tan necesitados como al principio. Me ahogué en el mar de sus pechos, recordando la textura y el sabor exacto que tenían. Era increíble como aun después de siete años, ese recuerdo que creía haber olvidado, permanecía en mi memoria, y quise aprovecharlo. Necesitaba besarla, de principio a fin. Quería volver a hacerle el amor.

–Tienes que hacerlo ya. – Demandó tirando de mi cabello. La necesidad estaba impregnada en su voz, y eso solo me hizo sonreír.

Estaba loca de necesidad, tanto o más que yo, y eso me agradaba. Llevé mis manos a mi miembro para colocarlo en su entrada y me deleité acariciándola unos instantes, sintiendo la cantidad de excitación que había desprendido, antes de empujar poco a poco.

– ¡Ah! – Gimió arqueando la espalda debajo de mi cuerpo cuando su humedad me rodeó.

Mis músculos se tensaron y emití un silencioso gruñido de profunda satisfacción carnal. Su cuerpo seguía siendo el mejor lugar en el que alguna vez me había encontrado. Nadie me había hecho sentir así nunca. Solo Bella. Apoyé mis codos a cada lado de su cabeza e incliné la mía para besarla mientras salía y volvía a entrar.

Su aliento golpeó mi rostro cuando volví a entrar en ella, rompiendo el beso. Solo ella podía hacer sentirme estas sensaciones, solo Bella. La piel sudorosa resbalando sobre la suya, sus piernas rodeando mi cintura para estar más cerca de mí, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello atrayéndome más aun a sus labios, la fogosidad y la necesidad que presidían el ambiente…

Aun no podía creer que estuviese haciendo el amor otra vez cuando me había autoimpuesto no dejarme llevar jamás por ningún sentimiento. Solo ella lo había conseguido. Solo Bella.

–Bella. – Susurré incapaz de callarme por más tiempo.

Sentí sus piernas rodearme con más fuerza la cintura y moverse al mismo ritmo que yo, aumentando a cada segundo.

–Edward. – Gimió moviéndose contra mi cadera para recibirme.

Estaba volviéndome loco. No recordaba que me hubiese sentido alguna vez así antes. Ni siquiera con ella. Esto era como pisar el paraíso. Sentí mis músculos tensarse, así como sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Mis labios volvieron a su boca cuando supe que el orgasmo nos alcanzaría a ambos.

Y colapsamos al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre del otro. Y de repente, sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, el daño causado hacía siete años desapareció por completo. El rencor no podía superar nunca las sensaciones que ambos sentíamos cuando estábamos juntos. Éramos jóvenes, la distancia no nos había ayudado y ella creyó sentir algo por otra persona que no era yo. Pero la perdonaría y podríamos volver a empezar. Estaba claro que los dos habíamos nacido para estar juntos. Solo había bastado ese momento mágico entre ambos para convencerme de que esta vez sí podría funcionar.

Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo con fuerza, igual que yo hacía con el suyo. Un abrazo lleno de sentimiento, eso era lo que sentía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había permanecido tan unido a nadie, en todos los aspectos a los que pudiese referirse. Únicamente me había pasado con ella. Dos cuerpos tan unidos, tan deseosos por eliminar los milímetros de distancia entre ellos no podía significar otra cosa más que aun sentíamos algo. Y esto podía funcionar, ¿qué podía impedir ahora que estuviésemos juntos?

Pero parecía que Bella no estaba de acuerdo con mis pensamientos. En seguida el frío sobrecogió mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos, congelándolos, cuando sentí como forcejeaba para deshacerse de mí. Me pregunté, sin poder llegar a formular la pregunta, el por qué reaccionaba de esa manera.

–Tengo que irme. – Dijo dejándome descolocado.

Encendí la luz de la lamparita viendo como apresuradamente cogía toda su ropa y se la iba poniendo de la misma manera. Me quedé estático y sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? No había forma de entrar en sus pensamientos, y estaba volviéndome loco. Hacía poco menos de cinco minutos que la había sentido como hacía siete años. Mía, solo mía. Pensaba que entre los dos habíamos llegado secretamente a un perdón, pero los hechos hablaban por sí mismos. Y me enfurecí.

–No puedes irte. – Murmuré seriamente, saltando de la cama para coger mis bóxers y ponérmelos antes de seguirla hacia la salida. – ¡Eh! – Exclamé, rodeando uno de sus brazos con mi mano a la altura del codo, frente a la puerta de entrada.

– ¡Déjame! – Contestó llena de rabia, dando un fuerte tirón de su brazo para que lo dejase libre, pero no lo hice. – ¡Suéltame! – Me mantuve inmóvil escuchando y viendo sus vanos gruñidos y movimientos para deshacerse de mí.

–No te vayas. – Le supliqué cuando cansada dejó de resistirse. Vi como su labio inferior temblaba y no pude soportarlo más; mi brazo cayó sin fuerza por fin a mi costado. No quería presionarla.

Hubo un par de segundos silenciosos entre ambos. Estaba viviendo un momento de lo más inverosímil. Jamás en la vida habría imaginado que esa noche acabase de esta forma. Y ahora estábamos los dos en silencio, junto a la puerta de entrada. Bella con la cabeza gacha y el labio inferior temblando, aguantando supuse aquella rabia que no entendía y las ganas de llorar. Yo analizando su reacción e intentando interpretarla. Pero era imposible.

–Tengo que hacerlo. Es mejor así, Edward. – Su voz se quebró al hablar, y al terminar inspiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones del aire que le había quitado a los míos a causa de sus palabras.

– ¿Es mejor para quien, eh? – Conseguí preguntar, decepcionado por su comportamiento de nuevo. – ¿A qué estás jugando, joder? – Me miró con el ceño fruncido, acusándome secretamente de algo que quise saber. Llevé mi mano de nuevo a su brazo con la intención de que me lo aclarara, pero retrocedió antes de que pudiese tocarla.

–No me llames ni me busques. Adiós. – Y así como se despidió, se giró sin mirarme en ningún momento y desapareció por la puerta.

Me quedé unos instantes inmóvil, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Traté de buscar una explicación lógica, pero me resultó imposible. ¿Se había reído de mí otra vez? ¡Joder! Cerré las manos en puños con fuerza, sintiendo el calor correr por mis venas, enfureciéndome a cada segundo más hasta que no pude contener más el impulso de golpear con fuerza la puerta con uno de ellos.

Me dolió, esto me había dolido. Había permitido de nuevo que me hiciese daño. Caminé con rapidez hasta mi habitación, cogí mis pantalones y saqué la caja de tabaco para fumarme uno. Lo encendí ansiosamente y aspiré llenando los pulmones, intentando relajarme. Solté todo el aire y volví a aspirar. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber yo que se había vuelto a reír de mí? Lo peor de todo era que había realizado su mejor interpretación. ¿Cómo podían ser falsas esa necesidad, esas caricias, esos besos, ese abrazo…? ¿Por qué volvía a hacernos esto?

De nuevo aspiré con fuerza y me consumí un poco más al mismo ritmo del cigarrillo…

**...**

– ¡Edward! – La voz de Irina hizo que me girase de repente por el pasillo del hospital.

Detuve mi paso y le sonreí con una disculpa, esperando a que llegase a mi altura. Esa semana había evitado entablar conversación con Josh e Irina de cualquier manera después de lo ocurrido con Bella. Pensar en su nombre provocaba que la sangre me hirviera de rabia aun.

Había descubierto que Josh e Irina me habían llamado al menos cinco veces mientras yo echaba por la borda todo aquel tiempo que necesité para olvidar a Bella. Pero, ¿habría cambiado algo que yo hubiese contestado a esas llamadas? Estaba seguro de que no. Jamás había deseado a nadie con tantas ganas, ni siquiera a ella cuando estábamos saliendo. Y eso me enfurecía aún más. ¿Qué tenía Bella?

Irina se detuvo a mi lado y me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

–No corras tanto, hombre. – Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Josh y yo aún te apreciamos como para intentar asesinarte por dejarnos tirados por una chica. – Y me guiñó el ojo. Suspiré sintiéndome mal de algún modo e intenté excusarme.

–Lo siento, Irina. Es que he estado un poco liado estos días, eso es todo. – Mentí como mejor pude, pero no sabía si Irina, siendo tan observadora, se lo iba a tragar.

–Ya, claro. Por eso también tienes esa cara de estreñido desde que salimos la última vez. – Contestó elevando una ceja. Tomó una de mis manos, le dio un apretón y tiró de ella para empezar a caminar. – Sé que estás así por Bella. – Suspiró. – Mira, Josh está en contra de esto, pero creo que necesitas saberlo. – Fruncí el ceño sin entenderla y me detuve, provocando que Irina también lo hiciese al tener nuestras manos aun unidas.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ella observó alrededor y después me miró negando con la cabeza, soltándome la mano.

–Este no es un buen lugar para hablar sobre según qué temas. – Aclaró. – Mejor quedamos mañana por la noche y lo hablamos tomando algo. – Me tensé incómodo.

–No me apetece volver a Eclipse.

–Vayamos a otro lugar. Te invito a cenar a la taberna de Walter. – Elevé una ceja incrédula.

– ¿Renuncias a una noche en Eclipse por mí? – Le pregunté divertido.

–Todo sea por mi amigo deprimido. – Respondió llevándose una mano al pecho. Yo reí brevemente. La primera vez que lo hacía después de estos días.

–Está bien. – Dije en un suspiro. – Pero pagaré yo, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo. – Y con una enorme sonrisa retomó el paso.

Irina se había convertido en una buena amiga. No había vuelto a decir nada más que me hiciese sentir incómodo y siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba. Definitivamente, esa mujer se había ganado un hueco especial en mi corazón, de la misma forma que Angela también se lo había ganado en su día. Pensar en ella me hizo sentir mal. Me había llamado cada día los tres últimos días, y había ignorado todas las llamadas por falta de ganas de hablar con alguien, cuando quizá era eso lo que más necesitaba.

Bella había vuelto a provocar en mí un estado pasivo como la vez en la que terminó con nuestra relación. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran las veces en las que nos habíamos encontrado desde que había llegado a Forks; sus miradas cargadas de resentimiento y aquellas otras totalmente distintas, provistas de algo dulce y bueno. Habían pasado por mi mente mil y una razones por las que Bella me estuviese engañando de nuevo y ninguna me parecía lo bastante buena como para excusar lo que había hecho.

Había vuelto a incrementar el número de cigarrillos que me fumaba al día y todo por ella. Era muy frustrante querer olvidar las sensaciones que ella me provocaba sin poder conseguirlo. Aunque el problema, muy probablemente radicaba en el hecho de que al querer olvidarla pensaba más en ella.

Me despedí de Irina con una mano al verla salir de su coche justo en frente de la acera en la que yo había estacionado. Vivía a tan solo unos metros de mi apartamento.

Mi móvil sonó entonces, justo en el momento en el que desaparecía dentro de su portal. Sonreí lleno de culpa al teléfono cuando vi reflejado el nombre de Angela.

Intenté no hacerle notar en ningún momento el estado en el que me encontraba, pero fue imposible. Ella me conocía bastante bien y en seguida se percató de que algo malo ocurría, así que no tuve más remedio que contarle todo lo que había pasado, y cómo me sentía en esos momentos.

Ella, como siempre, de la manera más comprensiva, intentó hacerme ver que siempre podían existir razones por las que ella hubiese actuado de esa manera. Para ella Bella estaba enamorada de mí aun y por alguna extraña razón me había vuelto a dejar así. Aunque yo seguía prefiriendo pensar que había sido un gesto egoísta por su parte hacía mí. Solo eso.

También hablé con Ben, quien estaba con ella e intentó sugerirme que aclarase todo lo que había pasado con ella antes de sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Y ahora me faltaba Irina. ¿Qué tenía que decirme ella? Mi cabeza ya no solo estaba dándole vueltas al tema de aquella pequeña provocadora, sino que se le había sumado el asunto de Irina. ¿Tendría que ver eso que tenía que contarme con Bella? Estaba casi seguro que sí, al menos así me lo había hecho entender.

Decidí, para dejar de pensar un poco en todo aquello, ducharme, pasarme por el gimnasio e ir a visitar a mi madre. Nada podía hacer, excepto hundirme más en mi propia mierda si seguía yo solo con todo esto. Así que esa era la mejor opción.

–Cariño, tienes mal aspecto. – Observó mi madre.

–Que va, mamá. – Contesté dejando un beso en su frente y sentándome en el sofá. Ella se acomodó a mi lado y tomó una de mis manos.

– ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te pasa? – Sus ojos verdes me miraban suplicantes, llenos de preocupación. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres que conocía tenían que ser así de intuitivas?

–No me pasa nada, mamá. – Murmuré forzando una sonrisa. Ella suspiró y apretó su mano en la mía.

– ¿Es Bella? – Me sentí incómodo con la simple mención de su nombre, y eso se reflejó en mi rostro. – Dime, hijo mío. ¿Estás así por ella? – Pero yo no contesté. – ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Todo el mundo se entiende hablando.

–Mamá. – Contesté en una clara advertencia.

–No, Edward. – Me cortó. – Tienes que poner fin a esto. – Esta vez me estaba riñendo. – No puedes permanecer así para siempre.

–Estoy bien.

–No, no lo estas. – Continuó. – Estarás bien cuando soluciones tus problemas. ¿Es que no lo ves?

¿Cómo iba a decirle a esta pobre mujer que me había acostado con la pequeña provocadora y que ella había salido de mi habitación, aun con las piernas hechas gelatina, después de asegurarse su orgasmo? No podía decirle algo así a mi madre. No después de la imagen que parecía tener de ella en su mente. ¡Joder!

–Es mejor así. – Ella fue a decir algo, pero le puse un dedo en sus labios suavemente. – Te lo suplico mamá. Deja el tema por hoy, no es lo que necesito. – Ella suspiró.

–Está bien, pequeño mío. – Susurró elevando su mano para acariciarme el pelo. Yo le sonreí e hice lo que me apetecía en esos momentos; inclinarme y descansar mi cabeza en su regazo mientras ella seguía acariciándome.

**…**

Me detuve en el coche de Irina después de interceptarlo a tan solo unos pocos pasos de la entrada a mi casa. Habíamos quedado en vernos allí a esa hora, así que esperaba que no tardase mucho. Me sentía ansioso por saber qué tenía que contarme. A lo mejor era algo que ya sabía, o quizá era algo que no. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Cambiaría eso las cosas?

Me apoyé en la puerta del coche y me llevé el cigarro a los labios otra vez. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que expulsaba el humo notando su color grisáceo destacar en la oscuridad del cielo.

Si era algo referente a Bella, no podía ser muy bueno. De lo contrario no le hubiese importado decírmelo en el mismo pasillo del hospital.

Todo el mundo quería que hablase con la pequeña provocadora, pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco. Excepto Irina, parecía ser, quien tenía algo en su contra. Y yo quería saber qué era.

–Pensaba que tendría que esperarte yo a ti. – Elevé las dos cejas, irguiéndome y tirando la colilla al suelo.

–Yo jamás hago esperar a una señorita. Deberías saberlo. – Le contesté con una sonrisa.

–Pero si estabas con tu padre hacía cinco minutos. – Dijo sorprendida. Yo me encogí de hombros como explicación. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza y me invitó a subirme al coche.

–Me tienes intrigado y lo sabes. – Le acusé, tirando de la palanca del asiento del copiloto para regularlo a mi medida. – ¿Quién se ha sentado aquí? – Irina me miró de reojo saliendo del aparcamiento y el rubor acudió a sus mejillas.

–Bueno, Josh y yo fuimos a tomar algo hace un par de días. – No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa divertida. – Estábamos preocupados por ti. – Asentí en respuesta. _Claro_. – Y si estás intrigado, esta noche dejarás de estarlo. Creo que Josh a lo mejor me mata, pero es lo mejor.

–No entiendo porque Josh habría de matarte. Creo que siente realmente mucha simpatía por ti. Quizá demasiada. – Y lo dije en tono sugerente, provocando que Irina volviese a mirarme de reojo, pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

–Josh es un buen tipo. – Fue su escueta respuesta. Y tuve que darle la razón.

Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos a la taberna. Había bastante gente, aunque aún quedaban algunas mesas libres, por suerte. Walter me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza con la cara brillante y una expresión de lo más estresada mientras servía a las personas que estaban sentadas en la barra.

–Pide una de esas hamburguesas con queso especialidad de la casa para mí mientras voy al baño, ¿quieres? Supongo que podrás arreglártelas sin mí un par de minutos. – Bromeó.

– ¿Acabas de salir de casa y ya necesitas ir al baño? Creo que podríamos ponerle un nombre a ese pequeño problema. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco arrastrando su silla para levantarse, y se inclinó poniendo las manos sobre la mesa.

–Es un asunto de mujeres. – Y me guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse. Yo negué con la cabeza, y cogí una de las pequeñas cartas para leer qué había.

Irina se había decidido por una hamburguesa con queso. Hacía tiempo que no las probaba. Recordaba que me gustaban muchísimo, pero quizá no era un buen día para pedirla. Me repantigué en la silla, disponiéndome a leer los platos combinados, pero antes de ello, levanté un momento la vista al sentir la mirada de alguien sobre mi persona y me encontré con Lilibeth mirándome con una sonrisa y agitando la mano.

Yo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa. Iba acompañada por dos niños y un hombre alto y corpulento. Supuse que eran su marido y sus hijos, así que debían estar jugando a la familia feliz. El hombre miró un momento en mi dirección, pero no le encontré ningún parecido que me resultase familiar, así que volví mi vista a la carta.

– ¿Nada interesante? – La voz de Irina, después de un par de minutos, me hizo volver a levantar la vista para enfocarla y dejé la carta sobre la mesa.

–Una hamburguesa con queso especialidad de la casa estará bien. – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Irina rio.

– ¿Es que aún no te han tomado nota? – Negué con la cabeza.

–Tienen bastante trabajo. – Dije mirando a Walter y a sus dos chicos ayudantes. No era un local muy grande, pero aun así era considerable. – Podrías guiñarle un ojo al joven morenito que no sabe hacia qué mesa ir. Estoy seguro de que se decidirá por esta.

–Estás muy seguro, ¿no? – Respondió ella juntando sus manos sobre la mesa. Yo me encogí de hombros.

–Estoy seguro de que tengo hambre, Irina. Y de que, además, se supone que tengo que escuchar algo importante. – Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y bajó la mirada. Me removí inquieto en mi silla.

–No sé si lo mejor es que tengas antes el estómago lleno. – Respondió ella.

– ¿Tan grave es? – Le pregunté.

–Lo sorprendente es que no te hayas enterado ya. – Fruncí el ceño, confuso. Ella suspiró, pero cuando fue a hablar, el joven morenito nos preguntó qué queríamos.

Le sonreí a Irina de forma divertida, mientras ella ponía muecas tímidas al mismo tiempo que pedía las hamburguesas y la bebida. Yo pedí otra cerveza, como ella.

–Solo le ha hecho falta ver que estás aquí. – Bromeé.

–-¡Eh! – Exclamó riendo. – Voy a terminar pensando que te gusto de verdad.

–Da gracias que no tienes que aguantar a alguien como yo. – Le respondí sonriendo.

Ella, esta vez, me miró sin pestañear y con una pequeña sonrisa de compasión que duró un par de segundos antes de que se le cambiase el color de la cara a blanco nuclear. Noté como su cabeza se movía lentamente, y no pude evitar girar la mía a mi derecha para entender la razón de su reacción.

Y ahí vi la causa de su expresión. Mike y Bella se acababan de sentar a tres mesas de distancia de la nuestra. Ella parecía tener una actitud distante y fría, y Mike estaba demasiado atento a ella. Parecían muy metidos en lo que estaban hablando. Fruncí el ceño, mirando a Irina, quien ahora me observaba a mí con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados. ¿Por qué? Tragó saliva y miró de nuevo a la mesa, provocando que yo imitara su acción.

Bella ahora parecía sufrir. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados mirando a Mike; parecía intentar hacerle entender algo. De repente él se levantó con los ojos llenos de temor y se puso de cuclillas a su lado, tomándola de la mano, en un gesto que denotaba demasiada confianza. Un gesto muy íntimo por parte de él hacia ella y que en seguida me hizo caer en la realidad.

Sentí la mano de Irina de repente en mi hombro, pero no me giré.

–Vámonos, Edward. – Su voz sonaba estrangulada.

Un sentimiento de profunda rabia me embargó, cuando después de dos segundos Mike acarició el rostro de Bella, y poco a poco, se acercó a ella hasta posar sus labios en los suyos. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de cólera hacia esas dos personas. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Mike… Bella…

Salté de mi asiento decidido, pero Irina me cogió del brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

–Edward, no puedes hacer esto. ¡No puedes montarle un escándalo al pobre Walter! –Exclamó en un susurro, muy cerca de mi oído. – Vámonos. Por favor. – Suplicó.

Mike ahora enmarcaba el rostro de aquella perversa provocadora entre sus dos manos, y ella lloraba. Se había acostado conmigo hacía apenas una semana, y ahora estaba con él. ¡Con Mike!

–Edward, te lo suplico. Hablemos en el coche. – Volvió a hablar Irina.

Lleno de una profunda ira hacia aquellas dos personas, salí de la Taberna a grandes zancadas, por Walter y por Irina, pero estaba muy seguro de que muy pronto iba a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado.

* * *

.

_Bueno chicas, a partir de aquí se avecinan muchas más curvas... pero bueno, eso es bueno ;) Todo se irá encaminando poco a poco._

_Muchas gracias por los rr, guapas!_

_Un besito y nos leemos el lunes!_


	16. XV

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XV**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Quería volver y arrancarle la cabeza a ese vil traidor de Mike. Quería hacerlo sin pensar en ninguna de las consecuencias. Aun no entendía como Irina me había convencido para abandonar la taberna, pero ahí estaba, sintiéndome como un gato enjaulado en el interior de aquel coche.

La imagen de Bella y Mike juntos no dejaba de pasar por mi cabeza. De él acercándose a ella para consolarla; de él besándole en los labios como hacía poco tiempo lo había hecho yo. Me sentía como un completo imbécil.

–Tienes que tranquilizarte. – Me pidió Irina.

– ¿Era eso lo que querías decirme? – Pregunté entre dientes, aun con la rabia reinando en mi cuerpo.

–Sí. – Respondió. – Lo siento, Edward. Si hubiese sabido que…

– ¡Joder! – Mascullé dándole un puñetazo al salpicadero. Escuché a Irina suspirar. – Lo siento, Irina. – Hablé entre dientes. – Mike era mi mejor amigo. Pensaba que las cosas entre los dos podrían algún día volver a ser como antes. ¡Tenía pensado llamarle algún día!

–Debe ser duro. – El silencio se abrió paso de nuevo, aunque en mi mente no había paz y en mi cuerpo mucho menos. Quizá podría salir del coche, correr hacia la Taberna y sacar a Mike a rastras de allí para darle en la calle lo que merecía. – Pero es una realidad. Están juntos. – Fulminé a Irina con la mirada.

–No lo vuelvas a repetir. ¡No quiero escucharlo! – Bramé. Ella se encogió en su asiento, y yo intenté apaciguar mi cólera. – Mira, Irina, siento esto. Creo que lo mejor es que me lleves a casa.

Ella no dijo ni una palabra más. Arrancó y a los pocos minutos estacionó y me acompañó hasta el interior de mi casa. Me senté en el sofá tirando de mi cabello. ¿Tan ensimismada estaba con Mike que ni se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba también en la Taberna? ¿Es que le había importado alguna vez? ¡Joder!

Pronto sentí las manos de Irina sobre mis rodillas. – Eso era lo que he estado intentando decirte todo este tiempo, pero Josh no me ha dejado. – Fruncí el ceño.

¿Quién más sabía esto? ¿Era el único gilipollas que no se había dado cuenta? De pronto, me acordé de la persona que más admiraba en la vida: mi madre. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ocultarme aquello también? Estaba seguro de que estaría al tanto de la relación de Bella con Mike.

–Josh no quería que sufrieras, pero creo que hay alguna razón más oculta detrás de esa exagerada preocupación por ti. – Continuó ella, disculpándose en cierto modo.

–Josh está loco por ti. – Le contesté. Que yo quisiera volver con Bella era dejarle el terreno libre a él con Irina. Por supuesto.

–Eso parece, así que tendrás que disculparlo. – Reí sin ganas y negué con la cabeza.

–De modo que soy un imbécil integral del que puede reírse todo el mundo. Por eso mi madre quería que hablara con Bella. – Dije encontrando la explicación. Irina frunció el ceño sin entender. – Nada. – Aclaré. – Y Josh debería dejar de ser tan cobarde.

La imagen de la taberna volvió a mi memoria y la sangre volvió a hervirme. Me sentía frustrado y lleno de un sentimiento amargo y peligroso: una bomba a punto de estallar.

–Por eso se puso nervioso aquel día que me lo encontré en Eclipse, por ello calló a Leah. Por eso Bella se contenía y por eso la otra noche no quiso besarme enfrente de todo el mundo. – Me sentí como el hombre más idiota del planeta. Mi orgullo pisoteado una vez más por esa provocadora.

–Así que os acostasteis. – Concluyó mi amiga. Me encogí de hombros.

–Sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Ella también lo deseaba. – Cogí una de las manos de Irina y la apreté buscando consuelo. – Creí por un instante que podríamos empezar de nuevo y que esta vez saldría bien. – Respiré profundamente. – ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?

– ¿Y qué pasó? – Preguntó clavando su azulada mirada en la mía.

–Se fue. Casi no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya casi tenía un pie fuera de aquí.

–Oh… – Irina me soltó la mano y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, aun frente a mí. Yo dejé que me abrazara, necesitado del apoyo de alguien que sintiera que le importaba. – Edward, lo siento mucho.

–He sido un estúpido. No he aprendido nada en todos estos años. – Musité levantando la cabeza y encontrándome a Irina muy cerca de mi rostro.

–No digas eso, Edward. Creo que eres un buen chico. – Susurró.

Bajó la mirada, mirando mis labios y yo repetí su movimiento con los míos. Pronto sentí la caricia de sus labios sobre los míos y me quedé inmóvil. Aun con los ojos abiertos, me di cuenta de que ella me miraba, esperando mi reacción.

E intenté dejarme llevar.

Moví los míos sobre los suyos y cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando alejar el tormentoso recuerdo de Bella de mi memoria para poder disfrutar de otro modo. Quise por un momento tener la esperanza de que en mi vida podía abrirse una puerta hacía un nuevo camino que me llevase a la felicidad sin tener que vivir problemas tan tormentosos.

Me importaron poco los sentimientos de Josh. Solo quería salir del profundo agujero en el que me sentía atrapado en el mismo instante en el que vi a Bella besándose con el que alguna vez consideré mi amigo. Pero era imposible. No podía; ella seguía en mi cabeza mientras besaba otros labios sin sentir absolutamente nada, recordándome todo el daño que me había hecho una y otra vez, pero también las poderosas sensaciones que solo ella era capaz de despertar en mí.

Me aparté.

–Lo siento. – Musité lleno de remordimiento. Irina era buena, no podía hacerle daño. – No debía haber dejado que pasara esto.

Ella suspiró y se levantó para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá. –Tranquilo, ha sido un arrebato mío. No pasa nada.

–No quiero que pienses que… – Suspiré incómodo por la situación. – No estoy buscando una relación, Irina. Tengo que ser sincero contigo. No sé porque lo he hecho. – Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

–No pasa nada. De verdad. – Después rio entre dientes. –La verdad es que me acabo de dar cuenta también de que he cometido una tontería. – Fruncí el ceño. – Me gustas. Creo que has podido darte cuenta. – Susurró agachando la cabeza.

–Irina, no valgo nada. – Le aclaré. Ella me miró ofendida.

– ¡Claro que sí! Lo siento, ¿vale? Pensaba que iba a sentirme diferente, pero lo cierto es que ha sido igual que besar a un amigo. – Se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que eres guapo y tienes algo especial aunque tú no seas consciente de ello. Edward, les gustas a las personas.

–A ti al principio te caía mal.

–Eso fue un mal entendido, si recuerdas bien. ¡Hazte valer! – Exclamó. – Hay muchas chicas ahí fuera esperando a que un chico como tú lo dé todo por ellas.

–Y yo no puedo hacer eso ahora, Irina. – Ella sonrió, pareciendo satisfecha.

–Has dicho "ahora"… Bueno, me conformaré, por ahora, con esa contestación. – Forcé una sonrisa, intentando agradecer de algún modo a Irina que estuviese conmigo en esos momentos. – Eh, me tienes aquí para lo que quieras, Edward.

–Gracias. – Dije tomando su mano de nuevo.

Irina se quedó un rato más conmigo intentando animarme y yo fingí que me distraía lo mejor que pude, pero la verdad era que de mi cabeza no se alejaba la imagen de Mike y Bella. Y peor fue cuando Irina se fue, dejándome solo. Me fui a la cama sin comer nada, solo con unos cuantos cigarrillos de más en mis pulmones. Prácticamente no pegué ojo en toda la noche, dándole vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez.

Mike.

Bella.

Después de dos días pensaba que iba a volverme loco. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos se había percatado que yo estaba a tres mesas de la suya, de lo contrario, cabía la posibilidad de que no se hubiesen comportado así. Mike no me había dicho en ningún momento que estaba saliendo con Bella, y ella… ¡Oh, ella!

Y entonces no pude evitar preguntarme algo. ¿Me dejo por Mike? ¿Él era el chico por el que rompió en pedazos mi corazón? Resultaba raro creerlo, porque en aquella época recordaba que Bella no solía gustarle mucho Mike. Aunque también tenía que recordar aquella llamada que mencionó Mike en una ocasión y que Bella había ocultado. ¿Ya estaban juntos cuando Mike viajó a Boston? ¿Por eso Bella intentó dejarme en Forks la última vez que nos vimos? Necesitaba poner a Mike en su sitio. Quería golpearle con mi puño hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Y eso fue lo que decidí.

Irina se había despedido de mí en el parking del hospital y yo había estado aguantando toda la mañana mis arrebatos y el estado al que me había visto sometido desde que los vi a los dos en la Taberna de Walter. Había reprimido mis impulsos sin saber aún cómo lo había conseguido, pero ya no podía más; había tocado fondo. Arranqué el coche y me dirigí a casa de Mike directamente. Antes de dejar de hablar por completo con él, en una de las últimas llamadas esporádicas, me dijo que se había independizado, y aun recordaba la dirección en mi cabeza. Solo esperaba que siguiese viviendo allí.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de forma suave en cuanto me bajé del coche. Por un segundo deseé tranquilizarme para volver a entrar en el vehículo y olvidar toda esta mierda. Pero era imposible. Cerré los puños con fuerza y apreté los dientes, sintiendo la rabia de mil demonios en mi interior. Jamás había sentido aquel sentimiento incontrolable que en esos momentos me dominaba por completo, y me sentí sin más opción.

Llegué a la puerta de madera pintada de color azul, y toqué el timbré. Al lado seguían viviendo los McCarty, como me había dicho Mike. Además, el buzón revelaba su nombre. Seguía aquí.

Escuché un portazo en el interior de la casa y pronto la puerta frente a mí se abrió por completo, dejando ver a un Mike más que sorprendido por mi inesperada visita. Aunque tampoco pudo reaccionar completamente, ya que levanté el puño y lo dirigí con fuerza a su pómulo, consiguiendo que retrocediera por el golpe y casi cayera al suelo.

– ¡Esto por traicionarme! – Le grité dando un paso al interior.

–Edward, ¿Qué haces? – Su voz sonó trémula y desconcertada. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos y la piel de su pómulo estaba comenzando a enrojecerse.

– ¿Pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta en un pueblo tan pequeño como este? – Pregunté. Di otro paso hacia él y una vez más fui a golpearle, pero esta vez consiguió esquivarme.

Me acerqué de nuevo a él y me lancé sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo bajo el mío para darle lo que se merecía.

– ¡Edward! – Gritaba desesperado intentando defenderse.

– ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo, pero solo eres un mierda! –Volví a exclamar. – ¡Era mía, era mía y me la quitaste, desgraciado!

Después de unos segundos detuve el impacto de mi puño al notar la sangre saliendo de su nariz. Pero lo peor de todo fue darme cuenta de que no me había arrepentido de ninguno de los golpes que le había propinado, y más aún, notar el sabor salado en mis labios de las lágrimas de rabia y decepción que caían descontroladamente por mis mejillas.

–Ella lo era todo para mí, Mike. – Murmuré poniéndome de pie y limpiándome las lágrimas, intentando recomponerme. – Y tú eras casi un hermano para mí. Por eso me dejaste de hablar, ¿no?

–Edward. – Se llevó una mano a la nariz e hizo un gesto de dolor.

–No tuviste los huevos de decirme la verdad. – Seguí. – Te lo mereces. Te mereces esto y más.

–Ella me quería. – Apreté los puños de nuevo, sintiendo un nuevo ataque de ira azotar mi cuerpo, y reprimí las ganas de darle un puñetazo más.

Bella jamás había demostrado ningún interés hacia él abiertamente, y por eso me pregunté por qué parecía odiarlo cuando los dos éramos amigos. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y la sangre me hervía cada vez más al verlo delante de mí tras pronunciar aquellas palabras.

–Púdrete, Mike. Espero que algún día vivas el infierno que yo viví. – Escupí entre dientes dándome la vuelta. – Y ah… – Murmuré a la altura de la entrada, girándome para ver cómo se sentaba en el suelo. – Me encantó follarme a Bella de nuevo hace unos días.

Me sentí un imbécil por pensar que en algún momento él y yo todavía tendríamos cosas en común y ganas de recuperar aquella amistad tan estrecha que nos unía, pero al menos darle esos golpes me aliviaron un poco también.

Un poco más relajado y con una sonrisa malévola por la reacción sorpresiva de Mike hacía mi último comentario, me alejé de allí hasta mi coche, sintiendo la lluvia caer con fuerza, empapándome. Llevaba el puño derecho lleno de sangre, y lo único que me apetecía en esos momentos era ir a casa y darme una buena ducha reparadora.

Nunca le había pegado a nadie; jamás me había metido en ninguna pelea, pero lo cierto era que me sentía muchísimo mejor. Esos golpes se los tenía merecidos. Había sido como deshacerme de una carga pesada. Al menos una parte de ella, porque lo cierto era que mi corazón seguía igual de destrozado que aquel día en el que fui consciente de que ellos dos estaban juntos. Ella desconsolada por alguna razón que desconocía y él a su lado, apoyándola, ayudándola, o quien sabía qué haciendo.

Me senté en la cama y me encendí un cigarro. Estaban televisando la película _Hitman, _pero apenas era capaz de seguir la trama. Por más que me esforzaba en olvidarla, la imagen de Bella y Mike seguía en mi cabeza como si me la hubiesen tatuado en alguna neurona indestructible. Y era verdaderamente frustrante. Así que decidí ponerme unos vaqueros y un jersey y salir a algún sitio a tomar algo. Quizás el ambiente de algún bar me ayudase a conseguir que esa imagen se alejase un poco al menos. Metí el paquete de tabaco en mi bolsillo trasero, cogí las llaves y la cartera y salí.

Nunca había entrado al pequeño bar de Freeman, pero me pareció una buena opción. Allí seguro que no me encontraría con Bella o Mike, o al menos eso esperaba. El viejo Freeman me atendió en cuanto entré, ya que solo había unas siete u ocho personas sentadas en la barra y un par de hombres en una de las escasas mesas; todos hablando muy animadamente.

Sorbí el licor fuerte del Bourbon notándolo quemar mi garganta, pero no era más molesto que la imagen de esas dos personas que me amargaban la existencia. Así que de un trago más me acabé la copa y la dejé sobre la mesa con un ruidoso golpe para llamar otra vez la atención de Freeman, quien frunció el ceño sorprendido por mi comportamiento. Pero no objetó nada y volvió a añadir más Bourbon en mi vaso con el hielo aun por derretir.

Volví a beber, esta vez un trago más corto, pero la imagen no se iba de mi cabeza. Quería olvidar.

–Eres el joven Cullen, ¿cierto? – La voz de Freeman me obligó a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Se colocó bien las gafas y se apoyó frente a mí en su lado de la barra. – Margaret me contó que te había visto en el hospital con tu padre hace un tiempo. Elevé una ceja.

–Sí. – Respondí únicamente. Recordaba el encontronazo con la mujer de Freeman un día en el hospital cuando ya se iba.

–No entiendo que hace un chico como tú bebiendo eso en un bar como este. – Comentó señalando con la mirada mi vaso. Me encogí de hombros.

–Problemas. – Contesté de forma seca, sin querer entrar en detalles y esperando que acabase con la conversación. Escuché un suspiro por su parte.

–Mi hijo podría tener tu edad. – Volvió a comentar. Su hijo menor Daniel había muerto atropellado por un coche en Seattle cuando apenas tenía cuatro años por un conductor ebrio. Una desgracia sin duda para la familia Freeman y para el pueblo.

–Lo sé.

–Si él estuviese aquí con ese aspecto mustio que tú tienes y con esa copa de Bourbon seguramente habría adivinado que es un lío de faldas. – Dijo acercándose un poco más – ¿Y sabes qué? Sea lo que sea, no hay nada en esta vida que sea lo bastante fuerte para acabar con nosotros. – Pestañeé.

– ¿Qué le habría dicho a su hijo de ser así? – Le pregunté realmente curioso esta vez. Freeman sonrió y vi en sus ojos por un instante el amor de un padre.

–Le habría dicho que dejase esa copa y que luchase contra la negatividad. No hay nada que supere la muerte de un hijo, y aquí estoy. ¿No es esa una prueba para ti de que es posible sobreponerse a cualquier dolor? – Me sentí mal por un instante. Posiblemente sobrevivir a un hijo debía ser verdaderamente doloroso, pero en esos momentos lo único que podía sentir era dolor y rabia.

–A veces no es suficiente luchar contra la negatividad. – Freeman estiró el brazo y dio un golpe a mi hombro de ánimo.

–También es cierto, chico, aunque por más que bebas el dolor no va a desaparecer. Corren a mi cuenta. – Contestó mirando mi vaso de nuevo y me dejó solo para atender a dos de sus clientes.

Me acabé mi Bourbon y salí de allí encendiéndome un cigarrillo. No podía quitarle parte de razón a Freeman; por más que bebiese y me ahogara en el alcohol, el dolor seguiría ahí y la rabia también y la decepción y todos esos sentimientos que me tenían atrapado en esa oscuridad fría y solitaria.

Llegué a casa y decidí meterme en la cama para intentar descansar. Ese día había sido demasiado intenso para mí. Había ido hasta casa de Mike para golpearlo y para gritarle que sabía que estaba con Bella, aunque también para hacerle partícipe del revolcón con su novia. ¿Romperían? Ahora Mike seguramente había tomado de su propia medicina.

Me acababa de quedar en bóxers cuando el timbre sonó. – Mierda. – Murmuré, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién coño podría ser ahora? Solo esperaba que no fuese Josh, lo que menos me apetecía en esos momentos era tener otra charla con él. Golpearon fuerte la puerta acompañándola con el sonido del timbre mientras me ponía los vaqueros. A alguien se le había quedado pegado el dedo en el timbre, y por si fuera poco seguían aporreándola, así que decidí dejar la camiseta donde estaba y caminé rápidamente hasta la puerta de entrada con la paciencia a punto de terminárseme.

– ¿Pero qué cojones…? – Y me callé de inmediato cuando Bella hecha una furia se abalanzó sobre mí y me empujó con todas sus fuerzas. – Uau, qué sorpresa ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunté sonriendo a esa pequeña provocadora. No era una sonrisa de felicidad, sino bastante altanera y presuntuosa, curiosamente contraria a como me sentía.

– ¿Por qué has atacado a Mike de esa manera? ¡Salvaje! – Me gritó empujándome el pecho con fuerza con sus dos manos de nuevo y provocando, por aquel movimiento que diera dos pasos más para atrás. – ¡Eres un salvaje! ¿Y él algún día fue tu amigo? ¡No sé a qué llamas amigo, pero creo que tú jamás vas a poder querer de verdad a alguien! – Sus palabras, pronunciadas con tanta certeza y convencimiento incluso me hicieron sentir remordimiento por un microsegundo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Pero si se estaba describiendo a ella misma!

–No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Además, eres una cínica. – Ella iba a contestar pero conseguí que se callara. – Y ¿sabes qué? No sé qué le puedes ver a Mike. – Comenté sorprendentemente tranquilo, pasando mi mano por mi pecho.

Ella miró perpleja mi acción y luego rio irónica. ¿Por qué trataba de comportarse como alguien que no era?

–Eso es lo único que te importa.; tu físico, tu apariencia. – Dijo señalándome con su mano. – Pues que sepas que Mike es mejor que tú. – Gruñó acercándose a mi cara, quedándose muy cerca. – ¡Siempre he sido la primera para él, me quiere de verdad! Y lo mejor de todo es que estoy completamente segura de su amor hacia mí. – Terminó clavando un dedo en mi pecho, con la misma rabia del principio en su mirada.

Cada palabra suya me enfurecía más y más, ¿cómo era posible que fuese tan cínica? ¿Estaba insinuando que yo jamás la había amado?

– ¿Por qué le has dicho que nos acostamos? – Exclamó volviéndome a empujar. – ¿ ¡Es que no eres capaz de dejarme vivir! ? – Preguntó pegándome con todas sus ganas en los hombros y en el pecho.

– ¿Te ha dejado? – Mi pregunta sonó impaciente y esperanzadora, no pude evitarlo, pero no me moví, sintiendo cada uno de los golpes que me propinaba con fuerza.

– ¡No! – Gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas reprimidas. – ¡Él nunca me haría daño! Y tú… tú… – Cogí sus muñecas con fuerza para inmovilizarla y le di la vuelta atrapándola entre mis brazos.

Ahora tenía su espalda pegada a mi pecho y la sentía implacable queriéndose zafar de mi agarre. Caminé con ella un par de pasos y cerré la puerta de un portazo ayudado por uno de mis pies descalzos. Volví a darle la vuelta para que me diera la cara y abrí sus piernas con una de las mías atrapándola entre mi cuerpo y la madera.

– ¡Salvaje! ¡Déjame! – Gritó. Subí sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y agarré con fuerza sus dos muñecas con una mano para con la otra amordazar su boca.

–Deja de gritar. – Le pedí, sintiendo consciencia del repentino deseo que había sobrecogido mi cuerpo en apenas pocos segundos.

Ella gruñía y seguía con sus insistentes movimientos, pero no la iba a dejar escapar. Me apreté más contra ella, y eso, como consecuencia, provocó que mi erección se presionase en su cadera. Abrió los ojos, dejando de resistirse y de emitir ruidos con la boca, sorprendida. Pero solo desistió un segundo, porque al siguiente quería intentar escapar aun con más obstinación, mordiéndome la mano.

Me quejé por el dolor, pero eso no impidió que la soltase. Solo dejé de amordazarle la boca y sostuve la muñeca que había conseguido deshacerse de mi otra mano.

– ¡Ni lo pienses! – Exclamó de nuevo. – ¡No estoy aquí para _eso_, perturbado! – Pero sus palabras y la situación lo único que conseguían era excitarme más.

–Sé que me deseas. – Murmuré en su oído, aun sufriendo los movimientos de sus piernas y brazos. Dejé un beso bajo su oreja. – Quieres esto tanto como yo. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos aquí hace unos días? – Mi corazón vibró enfurecido conmigo al recordar esa noche en la que le hice el amor, porque yo la había amado. De una manera frenética y necesitada, pero le había hecho el amor.

–Edward, por favor. – Su voz se convirtió en un murmullo. Sabía que estaba perdiendo la voluntad; sus movimientos también habían perdido fuerza.

–Me dejaste por él, ¿no? – Volví a hacer referencia a Mike sin poder evitarlo. Y solo bastó el nombré de Mike para que sus movimientos volviesen a ser descontrolables. – ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

– ¡Deja a Mike tranquilo!

– ¿Y en la cama? ¿Cómo es en la cama? – Ella seguía forcejeando conmigo así que llevé sus dos brazos hacia su espalda, inmovilizándola de nuevo.

– ¡Suéltame!

–No. – Murmuré cerca de sus labios.

–Por favor. – Susurró ella llena de esperanza. – No me hagas esto. – Musitó entre jadeos desesperados. Una vez más su voluntad se vio reducida a la nada. Y yo no pude contenerme; sabía que ella también quería esto.

Me lancé a sus labios como un poseso, como si fueran una fuente en medio del desierto capaz de calmar una sed insoportable. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su rendición inmediata. Solté sus manos, rodeando su cintura con fuerza, acercándola más a mí y arriesgándome a que me empujase. Sin embargo sus manos se afianzaron con fuerza a mi cabello besándome con la misma vehemencia y necesidad con la que yo lo hacía.

Mis manos viajaron a su trasero y la alcé subiendo su falda con el mismo movimiento. Siempre tan provocativa. Ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas y yo conseguí desabotonarme el vaquero y bajarme la cremallera y los boxers. Rompí sus braguitas con los dedos y me adentré en ella de una sola embestida.

El profundo gemido que dejó escapar junto a mi oreja resonó en mi cabeza. Pero me sentí frustrado una vez más por sentirme tan bien en su interior, por sentir que le seguía perteneciendo. Salí de ella y volví a entrar con fuerza repitiendo los movimientos una y otra vez de forma ruda y exigente, necesitada también. Y ella se deshacía en gemidos, agarrándose con fuerza a mí con sus brazos y sus piernas, dejándose llevar por mis movimientos, encajándolos uno a uno.

La apreté más contra la puerta y me hundí aún más en su interior, una y otra vez, hasta que sentí el amargo, placentero y brutal orgasmo arrasar mi cuerpo por completo. Ella todavía se aferró con más fuerza a mí al mismo tiempo y dejó un fuerte mordisco en mi cuello que me hizo gruñir. Aun con la respiración agitada, me aparté de ella ayudándola a que quedase de pie. Bella se quedó abrazada a mí unos segundos más, hasta que yo mismo rompí el silencio que únicamente violaba nuestras respiraciones.

– ¿Y ahora qué vas a decir? ¿Es mejor que yo? – No pude evitar que de mi boca saliese tal pregunta porque, aunque acababa de hacerla mía de nuevo, ella estaba decidida a volver a irse con Mike. Lo presentía. Me dio un empujón y se irguió rápidamente para colocarse la falda con la cara sofocada por lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos. – ¿No vas a contestarme? Quien calla otorga, ¿lo sabías? – Y no pude evitar sonreír. Aunque acababa de llegar a un grandioso orgasmo, me sentía en llamas por dentro.

–Es mil veces mejor que tú, ¡desgraciado! Y por supuesto que te supera en este aspecto también.

Solté una carcajada involuntaria y me crucé de brazos, deleitándome al ver como su mirada no pudo evitar mirar mi pecho. Si era verdad que prefería a Mike en todos los aspectos nunca habría pasado esto ni lo que había pasado días atrás. _Cuando alguien deja que pase algo así es porque le falta con esa otra persona. Ay, Mike, Mike…_

– Adiós. – Pronunció mirándome para que le dejara espacio. Le enseñé las palmas de mis manos y retrocedí recolocándome los bóxers.

Ella se giró y abrió la puerta para marcharse. Y yo saqué el paquete de tabaco que aún permanecía en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía mejor que antes. ¿Sería porque ahora era consciente de que Mike iba a pagármelas todas juntas? Mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar de que así sería.

– ¿Cuándo piensas volver, preciosa? – Pero no me contestó. Siguió alejándose con ese contoneo de caderas, segura de sí misma mientras yo encendía mi cigarro. Alzó uno de sus brazos y sin girarse me enseñó el dedo del medio.

Vaya. Además de provocadora, maleducada.

* * *

.

_Bueno chicas, hoy hasta aquí ;) Me parece que muy pronto alguien va a llegar a su límite... A ver si sabeis quien... Por cierto, el viernes se me olvidó subir una imagen del capítulo, pero la subo hoy :). Si la queréis ver, podéis ir a mi perfil :)_

_Muchas gracias por todos los rr, nos leemos el viernes._

_Hasta entonces, un besito! :)_


	17. XVI

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**XVI**_**  
**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Volví a recorrer el pasillo del supermercado, buscando el Bourbon para esa noche. Irina, Josh y Hanna iban a cenar esa noche en casa y después habíamos decidido quedarnos allí tomando algo. Sabía que seguramente a ellos, sobre todo a Josh y a Irina les apetecería ir a Eclipse y yo había decidido, después de una semana de meditación, que podía ser el único lugar en el que podría acercarme a Bella.

Ella había correspondido a mis caricias y a mis besos, y eso solo podía significar que me deseaba tanto que era incapaz de serle fiel a Mike. Así que había decidido por todos los medios robarle a su chica, igual que él me la había robado anteriormente. Venganza sería la palabra adecuada para describir el plan que rondaba en mi cabeza.

Mi corazón había sufrido suficientes desengaños una y otra vez como para dejarse engañar de nuevo. Así que no iba a volver a dejar que aquella provocadora lo volviese a dañar. Ahora era mi turno.

Iba caminando con mi botella de Bourbon por el pasillo hacía las cajas, cuando la figura de Charlie se cruzó conmigo. Sabía que hacía un par de noches él y Renee habían estado cenando en casa porque mi madre me lo había dicho.

Con semblante serio y autoritario levantó la cabeza en un gesto rígido, casi obligado. Tragué saliva después de devolvérselo, avanzando hasta la primera caja que encontré. ¿Qué mentiras le habría contado Bella a ese hombre para que se dirigiera a mí de esa manera? Charlie siempre había sido un padre muy protector con su única hija, pero me había aceptado de buen grado cuando se enteró que estábamos saliendo.

Sin querer pensar más en ese asunto salí del supermercado para volver a casa. Irina, Josh y Hanna no tardarían. Habíamos decidido pedir unas pizzas para cenar, así que en cuanto los cuatro estuvimos juntos llamamos a la pizzería Gold. Cenamos escuchando algunas historias de Josh, y me reí interiormente al ser consciente de que a Irina cada vez le gustaba más, aunque ella misma quisiese evitarlo.

–No tengo ni idea de fontanería. – Siguió explicando él. – Se me olvidó cortar el agua y ya podéis imaginaros como terminé.

Los cuatro estallamos en risas. Sentía mi cuerpo bajo los leves efectos del alcohol, y cada vez me sentía más ansioso por ir a Eclipse.

Irina y Josh parecían más unidos que nunca y Hanna había decidido acercarse un poco más a mí. La miré de reojo, eufórico por mi estado, con una enorme sonrisa a pesar de lo profundamente deprimido y vengativo que me sentía. Esa noche quería olvidar; necesitaba reír y vivir como si todo siempre hubiese ido bien en mi vida.

–-¿Y si nos vamos ya a Eclipse? – Preguntó Irina sosteniéndose del hombro de Josh. –- ¡Tengo ganas de bailar!

Sonreí de nuevo. Irina y Josh tenían pinta de caer esa noche. Se gustaban, estaba más que a la vista. Josh no me había contado nada fuera de lugar, pero tenía la impresión de que se habían seguido viendo a solas, y estaba seguro de que no era por mi causa.

Nos bebimos una última copa y salimos caminando hacia Eclipse. Mis dos amigos iban delante, cantando una canción bastante patética, aunque a Hanna y a mí nos conseguían sacar una sonrisa.

–Pareces más sonriente esta noche. – Comentó la chica a mi lado. Tenía los párpados algo caídos y las pupilas dilatadas a causa de la oscuridad nocturna. Yo solo me encogí de hombros como respuesta, dando otra calada a mi cigarro. – Oye, Edward, sé que no soy como Irina y Josh, pero me caes bien. – Siguió diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Tú a mí también. Sois el mejor equipo que alguien puede tener. – Ella rio.

–Tampoco es que hayas conocido muchos. – Puse los ojos en blanco, y ella volvió a reír.

– ¿Y tú cuántos has conocido? – Intenté burlarme. Ella abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada.

– ¡Eh! ¿Por qué no cantáis con nosotros? – Irina retrocedió los pasos que nos separaban y rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, llevándome hacia delante. Le hice un gesto a Hanna, quien sonreía mirando la escena, para que nos siguiera.

El local estaba a rebosar cuando llegamos, y lo primero que hice fue escanear el espacio, buscando entre las personas a esa pequeña provocadora, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Tampoco de Mike, Jake, Leah…

Me fui directo a la barra y pedí otro Bourbon. La música me zumbaba en los oídos y el gentío se movía a mi alrededor libremente, bailando, riendo y disfrutando. Saludé a Dale gesticulando con la cabeza, quien había ido a la barra a pedir algo antes de volver a los baños, y eso me hizo pensar en aquella noche en la que fui capaz de darle dinero a cambio de que me dejase estar a solas con Bella unos efímeros minutos.

Esa mujer me había devuelto el beso de forma desesperada después de todos aquellos años que permanecimos distanciados, pero estaba con Mike. ¡Me había traicionado con el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo! Y eso no podía perdonárselo a ninguno de los dos.

Me bebí de un trago todo el contenido del vaso y me limpie la boca con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo el calor ardoroso recorrer mi garganta otra vez. Me las pagarían en algún momento.

–Creo que me quedo aquí contigo. – Gritó a mi lado una Hanna jadeante levantando la mano para pedir algo y sacándome por fin de mis desagradables pensamientos. Me giré buscando a Irina y Josh.

– ¿Y esos dos? – Pregunté. Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pilla.

–Supongo que estaba sobrando.

–Lo que hace el alcohol. – Murmuré y me volví a girar, buscándolos con la mirada.

Efectivamente, allí estaban los dos bailando muy acaramelados a pesar de que la música no lo requería. Irina había escondido la cara en el cuello de Josh y él sonreía como un tonto. Pronto ella levantó la cabeza, y como si de dos imanes se tratara acercaron sus labios y empezaron a besarse.

– ¡Y ahí los tienes! – Le exclamé a Hanna, golpeándola levemente con mi hombro. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca soltando una carcajada.

– ¡Vaya dos! – Contestó llevándose a los labios su vaso esta vez.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – Ella me miró pensativa y luego asintió frenética, cogiéndome de la mano y casi arrastrándome a la pista.

Sentí la música de nuevo zumbar en mis oídos y decidí dejarme llevar. Bella y Mike no estaban allí esa noche así que solo tenía que encargarme de disfrutarla. No más Bella por el momento, no más Mike.

Hanna se movía rítmicamente, riendo y cantando todas las canciones. Yo la miraba divertido, alegre de que no solo Irina hubiese sido capaz de acercarse a mí. Ella y Josh se habían ido a la barra y no paraban de hacerse arrumacos continuamente.

Puse mi atención de nuevo en Hanna quien soltó otra carcajada presa del efecto del alcohol. Yo le respondí con otra sin saber por qué, aunque supuse que eso se debía a lo mismo. Después de unos segundos, ella subió sus brazos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y siguió el ritmo de la música, hasta que un chico a su lado la empujó accidentalmente y cayó directamente sobre mí, provocando que tuviese que dar un paso hacia atrás por el impacto.

Hanna era alta, y su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío. Por un instante quise ser otra persona. Vi en su mirada el deseo por acortar la distancia que nos separaba y quise sentirlo yo también, pero no encontré nada. Así que delicadamente, rodeé sus brazos con mis manos y la aparté.

– ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté amablemente. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa asintiendo.

–Lo siento. – Le dijo el chico que había provocado la colisión. Ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

En seguida intenté retomar el ritmo que habíamos dejado antes de que ese chico chocara con Hanna, pero ella ya no parecía tan cómoda. Intentaba esforzarse, pero sus movimientos cada vez eran más desganados.

Se acercó hasta mi oído. – Creo que voy a irme, Edward.

– ¿Ya? – Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Vas a dejarme solo con esos dos? – Ella rio, pero se notaba que ya no estaba tan implicada como antes.

–Estoy cansada y me ha entrado sueño. – Se excusó.

–Bueno, entonces debería irme yo también. – Ella puso una mueca de disculpa.

–Oye, lo siento. Yo…

–No pasa nada, Hanna. Lo hemos pasado muy bien, ¿no? – Le contesté con una sorisa. Ella asintió. – Te acompañaré. – Volvió a asentir y me siguió hasta la barra. – Ey, siento interrumpir, pero nosotros nos vamos.

– ¿Ya? – Preguntó Josh.

–Sí. Os dejamos solitos. – Grité en su oreja, dándole una palmada en el hombro. –Deja el listón bien alto. – Él solo rio. Después me dirigí a Irina. – Sabía que pasaría. – Ella como respuesta me abrazó.

–Lo sé.

–Es buen tío pero tú eres maravillosa, así que espero que no haga el tonto. – Me separé para sonreírle.

– ¡Eh! ¿No te ibas? – Preguntó Josh, haciéndose el ofendido. Mientras rodeaba a Irina con su brazo a mí me empujaba. –Nos vemos mañana. Adiós. – Dijo antes de buscar los labios de Irina de nuevo.

Hanna y yo salimos y la estuve acompañando mientras me fumaba un cigarro. Casi no habló, y se despidió con un simple "hasta mañana" cuando se metió en su casal. Había sido testigo del efecto que causaba en las mujeres una vez más, sin embargo ya no me sentía como antes.

Todas aquellas chicas que utilicé en Boston. Tanya, Victoria; ellas no habían significado nada. Y la única persona que creía que podría ser capaz de cambiar ese aspecto había vuelto a dañarme.

Volví a recordar Eclipse. Todas las veces que había salido me la había encontrado. ¿Por qué esa noche no había salido ninguno de ellos? Era extraño, pero derrotado, me alejé caminando hasta mi apartamento.

**…**

Negué divertido con la cabeza cuando vi a Josh decirle algo a Irina al oído. Ella contestó con una sonrisa y asintió juguetona con la cabeza. Miré a Maira a mi lado sonriendo felizmente. Entrelazó nuestros brazos y comenzó a caminar conmigo hacia la cafetería ya que teníamos un descanso.

–Tengo que admitir que hacen buena pareja. – Comentó ella riendo entre dientes.

–Supongo que todas las parejas en algún momento, terminan siéndolo. – Opiné. Ella me miró sonriendo marcando esas pequeñas arrugas que tenía alrededor de los ojos.

–No te creas. Mi marido y yo seguimos sin pegar. – Suspiró en un gesto de rendición. – Pero le quiero. – Elevé las cejas incrédulo.

–Tu marido y tú también hacéis buena pareja. – Ella se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada más.

–Pensaba que eras tú quien le gustabas a Irina. – Abrí los ojos sorprendido.

–Me extraña que tu observación haya fallado esta vez.

–Supongo que con los años algo se me escapa, pero es cierto que me lo parecía. ¿Desde cuándo estarán así? – Me preguntó antes de pedir los cafés. Yo reí.

–Se supone que desde que salimos este fin de semana. El sábado. – Había hablado con Josh al día siguiente, y aunque parecía bastante esquivo, algo conseguí sonsacarle.

– ¿Cuatro días? ¡Así están de acaramelados! – Exclamó. Cogimos nuestras tazas de la barra y nos sentamos en una de las pequeñas mesas.

–Sí, supongo.

Intenté sonreír. De hecho estaba muy feliz por Josh e Irina. Los dos se merecían y tenían derecho a hacerse felices mutuamente. Pero verles a ellos a veces me recordaba a mí unos años atrás, a mi felicidad, a ella… Y por supuesto todos aquellos recuerdos felices desembocaban en su posterior traición y el daño que me hizo y me hacía actualmente, en mi rencor y resentimiento actuales.

– ¿Y a ti no hay nadie que te guste, cariño? – La voz maternal de Maira salió a flote y su sonrisa se dulcificó.

–No, por ahora no. – Contesté moviendo el contenido de la taza con la cuchara. Escuché su suspiro.

–Seguro que sí, pero no quieres decírmelo. Siempre tenemos a alguien que nos guste, aunque solo sea un poco, pero tranquilo, no voy a insistir. – Murmuró poniendo su mano sobre la mía, dándole un cariñoso apretón.

Le sonreí. Maira siempre quería saber sobre la vida de todos nosotros, pero nos respetaba de igual manera cuando deseábamos guardarnos algo. Agradecía que mi padre tuviese a esta gran persona en su equipo.

Estaba tomando un trago de mi café cuando una voz muy familiar me hizo alzar la cabeza. – ¡Joder! En serio, aun duele. – Emmett McCarty se quejaba sentándose en una silla y mirándose su pantorrilla escayolada.

–Eres un burro jugando a fútbol. Lo extraño es que no te hubiese pasado antes. – Contestó Jasper Hale a su lado.

–Eh, tíos, voy a pedir a la barra, ¿Qué queréis? – Preguntó Jake.

–Un café bien cargado. – Contestó Emmett.

–Lo mismo. – Le siguió Jasper.

Me los quedé mirando unos instantes. Lo extraño había sido que no me los hubiese encontrado antes en los casi dos meses y medio que llevaba ya en Forks. Emmett estaba imponente al lado de Jasper con ese cuerpo tan desarrollado. ¿Siempre había sido así de enorme? No lo recordaba.

Por un momento Jasper giró su rostro y me vio. Alzó la cabeza sonriendo educadamente, saludándome con un simple gesto al que contesté de igual manera y puso de nuevo su atención en Emmett, quien repitió su gesto con un brillo especial en los ojos. No pude evitar recordar aquellas tardes en las que nos reuníamos para jugar los chicos. Emmett y yo éramos los mejores.

– ¿Los conoces? – Me preguntó de repente Maira, provocando que terminase el contacto con ellos dos.

–Eran muy amigos míos antes de que me fuera a estudiar fuera. – Le contesté intentando parecer indiferente.

– ¿Y ya no sales con ellos? – Negué con la cabeza. – Pues a lo mejor deberías intentarlo. – Volví a negar de igual forma.

–Es difícil, Maira.

Les miré de nuevo. Jake se había unido a ellos, sentándose en la mesa después de repartir las tazas. El que alguna vez fue uno de mis mejores amigos sonrió de forma lobuna antes de decir algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

Hasta eso me lo había arrebatado esa pequeña e irresistible provocadora que había vuelto a engañarme. Mis amigos.

–Ve y acércate. No hay nada de malo en preguntar qué le ha pasado, ¿no?

–Supongo que no.

Pero cuando fui a ponerme en pie, Mike apareció en escena con una Rosalie nerviosa. Ella se abrazó a Emmett y luego le riñó, aunque de lo único que era capaz en esos momentos era de fijarme en Mike, parado en frente de ellos, aun con algunos leves signos de los golpes que le había dado desde hacía una semana y poco más.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó él, vestido en chándal, igual que los otros tres.

–Creo que el calmante ha hecho un poco de efecto, pero ha sido horrible. ¿Y Bella? – Me tensé en mi lugar.

–Me ha dicho que como no ha sido nada grave prefería quedarse en casa. Creo que aún está agotada por la excursión de este fin de semana. – Emmett y Jake rieron.

–Aún le debe doler ese golpe en el culo. Parece que la Bella patosa anda de vuelta. – Contestó Jake.

–No sé, está distraída últimamente. – Dijo Rose esta vez.

– ¡Está como siempre! – Contestó Mike algo fastidiado, provocando que los demás le miraran sorprendidos.

Fruncí el ceño ante su tono de voz. ¿Es que acaso era posible que Mike se sintiese inseguro? Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en mis labios, entonces sentí la mano de Maira en uno de mis brazos.

–Creo que estoy empezando a seguirte. – Murmuró. – Pero acércate. – La miré confundido. ¿A seguirme?

–Maira, no creo que puedas seguirme.

–Te gusta la chica del último chico que acaba de llegar. – Elevé una ceja interrogante. – Te has tensado al escuchar el nombre de Bella y es evidente que odias a ese chico. No sé qué te habrá hecho, pero no es justo que tengas que reprimir tus ganas de hacer algo por él. – Respiré hondo, mirándolos de nuevo.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo al reconocer que lo que más me apetecía era acercarme a ellos, pero ya no solo por cruzar un par de palabras con Emmett, Jasper y Jake, sino por ver la cara de Mike cuando me viera aparecer. Si quería hacerle pagar su ingratitud hacia mí, debía empezar en ese mismo instante. Así que me levanté y me acerqué a ellos decidido, viendo como a medida que lo hacía los rostros comenzaban a enfocarme, hasta que Mike reparó en mí. Su actitud ese día era de alguien fuerte. No había rastro del Mike asustado de la última vez.

Rose soltó un bufido de fastidio muy mal disimulado antes de taladrarme con esos ojos azules.

Antes de llegar a la mesa en la que estaban me di cuenta de que tal vez no había sido prudente al acercarme hasta ellos. Después de todo yo había sido quien había ido a casa de Mike para atacarlo con unos buenos golpes merecidos. Aun así quería intentarlo y observar sus reacciones.

– ¿Cómo estáis, chicos? – Mi pregunta solo recibió como respuesta el silencio durante algunos segundos. Emmett, Jake y Jasper me miraban desconcertados, y Rose seguía clavándome su mirada amenazadora.

–Pues ya ves. – Dijo Emmett señalando con un dedo su pierna. – Estábamos jugando un partido y me he roto la pierna al caer mal yo solo.

–Se ha sentado encima con ese gran culo que tiene. – Respondió Jake riéndose, provocando que Emmett se carcajeara. Yo reí entre dientes y miré a Jasper, quien los miraba divertido también.

–Quil, Sam, Paul y Embry en vez de ayudar solo se han reído. – Vaya, los recordaba. Alguna vez habíamos quedado con ellos para jugar.

– ¡Eso ha sido porque iban perdiendo! – Respondió Emmett.

–No. – Dijo Jake. – Debías haberte visto la cara antes de caer. Ha sido muy divertido. – Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Ha sido muy grave? – Pregunté.

–El peroné y una fisura en la tibia. – Asentí.

–Sabíamos que estabas aquí por Jake y Mike. No solemos salir mucho por Eclipse, eso se lo dejamos a las chicas. – Dijo Jasper.

–Preferimos la compañía de la Xbox, ¿eh, hermano? – Comentó Emmett dándole un pequeño empujón con la mano en el hombro de Jasper, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Envidié la relación que había entre ellos. Recordaba la confianza y la complicidad que teníamos todos los chicos y los buenos amigos que éramos. Quise ser uno más otra vez, aunque me di cuenta que parecía que Jasper y Emmett habían estrechado más su relación. Jake no se había quedado atrás del todo y aun se percibía un aura de confianza con ellos también, pero Mike era el más diferente. ¿Seguirían viéndose porque él estaba saliendo con Bella y ella era amiga de sus novias? Me pregunté si con ellos tres sí que habría esperanza de volver a establecer algún tipo de relación.

– ¿Qué es de vuestras vidas? – Pregunté lleno de curiosidad.

–Yo trabajo con Rose en un bufete de Port Angeles. – Contestó sonriendo Emmett.

–Yo monté un taller. – Dijo Jake.

–Y yo dirijo una pequeña empresa de publicidad junto a unos compañeros que conocí en California. – Continuó Jasper.

Me sentí orgulloso de ellos y me alegré por poder entablar una conversación sin que hubiese tensiones de ningún tipo, excepto por Mike y Rose.

–Ya vemos que al final has conseguido trabajar donde querías. – Siguió Emmett. Me encogí de hombros.

–En realidad sí. Dicen que quien la sigue la consigue. – Contesté.

–Y eso es verdad. –Dijo Jasper.

–Bueno, me alegra haberos visto. Espero que te recuperes lo antes posible, Emmett. – Le deseé.

–Gracias.

Maira me esperaba a la salida de la cafetería y en seguida me abordó.

–No ha ido tan mal, ¿no? – Yo me encogí de hombros. –Bueno, la verdad es que la rubia casi te mata, y el chico que odias creo que te odia a ti también, pero los otros tres te han aceptado bastante bien.

–Supongo que podía haber ido peor. – Le contesté con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al salir del hospital acepté ir a tomar algo con Irina a la taberna de Walter. Josh se había quedado con mi padre en su consulta e Irina me había dicho que luego se sumaría a nosotros. Me gustó verla sonreír más aún de lo que acostumbraba. Se notaba que estaba pasando por un buen momento en su vida.

–No pensé que pudiese acabar con Josh. – Dijo soltando una carcajada.

–Yo siempre supe que a Josh le gustabas, aunque creo que él ha sido consciente hace poco también. – Le contesté dando un trago a mi cerveza.

–A veces no ves lo que tienes delante de las narices. – Se encogió de hombros. – Creo que Josh sí es para mí. –Continuó poniéndose algo más seria.

–Oye, Irina. Sé que no he conocido a tu ex, pero Josh es trigo limpio. Salta a la vista que es un buen tío. – Mis palabras consiguieron que volviera a curvar sus labios en una graciosa sonrisa.

–Sí. Supongo que siempre se siente un poco de pánico cuando se vuelve a empezar otra vez con alguien. – Murmuró mirando su cerveza.

– ¡Ey, rubia! – Exclamó Josh de repente, apareciendo de la nada, besándola en los labios y sentándose junto a ella. – ¿Qué pasa, tío?

–Creo que me voy ya. – Contesté levantándome.

– ¿Ya? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó él.

–Te la he entretenido un rato. – Le guiñé un ojo a Irina. – Y la verdad, es que estoy cansado. – Saqué de mi vaquero la caja de tabaco y saqué un cigarro. Josh suspiró. – ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Irina me lanzó un beso y Josh me palmeó un costado cuando pasé por su lado.

Iba encendiéndome el cigarro cuando salí a la calle. El cielo permanecía encapotado y gris como esa mañana, pero no llovía. Me ajusté un poco mejor el cuello de la chaqueta para resguardarme un poco mejor del frío y me dirigí directo al coche, expulsando el humo.

Pero me detuve al verla a ella. La pequeña provocadora salía de su coche con un cigarrillo en su mano, ajena a mi presencia, y cerraba la puerta para después usar el cierre centralizado al mismo tiempo que expulsaba el humo también. Se quedó inmóvil cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio a tan solo unos pocos pasos de ella. En su rostro permaneció la sorpresa y el sonrojo durante unos segundos antes de que su seriedad y odio hiciesen acto de presencia; entonces volví a darme cuenta de que, aunque siempre salía a relucir ese odio que no entendía hacia mí, también lo hacia ese delicioso nerviosismo inicial.

Así que me enderecé, cuadré los hombros y avancé hasta donde estaba, llevando el cigarro a mis labios para absorber con fuerza una vez más. Algún día tendría que ceder.

* * *

.

_Bueno, reapariciones de personajes y nueva parejita... :) En el próximo capítulo alguien tocará fondo, ¿quien será? Me parece a mí que está más que claro, ¿no? ;) _

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros rr, un besazo enorme!_

_Nos leemos el lunes, y venid preparadas :P_


	18. XVII

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XVII**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Lo prohibido siempre tenía su encanto. De hecho Eva era la prueba irrefutable de que la tentación solo podía desaparecer sucumbiendo a ella. Me pregunté fugazmente si ella había dudado mucho de si probar la manzana que escogió del Árbol de la Ciencia; yo en esos momentos no tenía tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello. Mi manzana personal estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos, provocadora y apetitosa como ella sola. Aun con ese odio plasmado en sus ojos tenía un encanto especial, aunque seguramente solo se trataba de la tensión que había entre ambos; aquel magnetismo que era incapaz de ignorar a pesar del dolor que sentía por su causa.

Se llevó la mano con la que sujetaba el cigarro a la frente y bufó por la boca ruidosamente, claramente afectada por mi presencia. Después se recompuso e intentó pasar por mi lado sin dirigirme una sola palabra, pasando de largo, pero no lo logró, porque rodeé su muñeca con una de mis manos y no la solté por más que intentó zafarse de mi agarre.

– ¡Suéltame! – Exclamó presa de la rabia.

Tiré el cigarro que sostenía entre los dedos de mi otra mano y rodeé su otra muñeca, acercándola más a mi cuerpo y obligándola a retroceder hasta dejarla presa entre su coche y mi cuerpo. Arrugó su rostro intentando ejercer toda su fuerza, pero aun así logré inmovilizarla.

– ¡Estás loco! Si Mike te encuentra aquí conmigo…

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasará? – Le pregunté desafiante sin dejar que acabara.

Sus movimientos se volvieron más bruscos y fuertes hasta que sentí en mi cuello la quemadura del cigarrillo que aún seguía entre sus dedos.

– ¡Joder! – Me quejé dejándola libre al instante y llevándome una mano a la quemadura. Ella en seguida se alejó unos pasos de mí y me miró divertida y triunfadora.

–Vuélvete a acercar de esa manera y probarás un poquito más. – Me amenazó dejando entrever una sonrisa llena de complacencia, vengativa, enseñándome el cigarro. Esta vez solté una carcajada por su inesperado gesto.

–Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Pero no podemos hablar un poco? Aunque sea por el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos. – Ella eliminó todo rastro de emoción en su rostro y bajó la cabeza.

–Yo ya no te conozco, Edward. – Tampoco había emoción en su voz. Fruncí el ceño incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

– ¿Crees que estoy irreconocible? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? – De repente irguió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los míos transmitiéndome un sentimiento que no supe identificar; quizá esa rabia que acostumbraba a sacar a relucir siempre que nos veíamos, o resentimiento.

–Adiós, Edward. – Murmuró dándose la vuelta.

– ¡Espera! – Exclamé corriendo hasta llegar a su altura y rodeé su brazo, aunque sin la fuerza con la que la había agarrado antes. La electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo hasta alojarse en mi estómago. ¡Maldita sensación que me encadenaba a ella! Sacudió el brazo y quedó libre casi sin esfuerzo para enfrentarme de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas reprimidas. – Tenemos que hablar.

– ¡No quiero hablar contigo! – Parecía exasperada, y su grito me erizó la piel. – En serio, Edward. Déjame. – Continuó con la voz quebrada esta vez, casi en un susurro.

– ¡Es que no puedo, joder! – Contesté comenzando a notar como unas escasas pero gruesas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre nosotros. – ¡No puedo, Bella! – Repetí acortando la distancia que nos separaba para rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos y estrecharla fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

Quizás fue un impulso estúpido por mi parte, pero aunque ella no correspondió a mi gesto, tampoco se apartó. Permanecí unos segundos así, llenando mis pulmones del aroma afrutado de su cabello y del calor de su cuerpo.

Sentí odio hacia mi persona cuando me di cuenta de los sentimientos tan contrarios que sentía hacia aquella pequeña provocadora. No cabía duda de que necesitaba su cercanía y presencia, pero también había una parte de mí que deseaba hacerle pagar todo el daño que me había causado en todos estos años. Estar a su lado era como sentirme en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez. Ambas dimensiones apetecibles en cierto modo, al igual que el amor y el odio. ¿Era eso lo que sentía hacía ella? ¿Una mezcla de ambas emociones?

–Edward, por favor… – Murmuró suplicante, pero sin hacer nada para impedir que siguiese tan cerca de ella.

–Hablemos. – Pedí, con la esperanza de que eso era lo único que necesitábamos.

–Déjame ir. – Pidió otra vez.

– ¿Por qué te tuviste que enamorar de él? – Pregunté a sabiendas de que era inútil obtener una respuesta.

Por un segundo vi la lástima reflejada en sus ojos cuando alzó la cabeza, solo un segundo, pues al siguiente sus brazos se movieron hasta mi pecho quemándome con su tacto al mismo tiempo, y ejercieron fuerza sobre él, quedando libre de mi agarre. Me miró carente de emoción.

–Es mejor que te vayas, Edward. – Insistió suspirando. Miré sus manos libres de cigarros. Di un paso hacia ella, pero retrocedió.

–Merecemos zanjar esto como es debido. – Su mirada se endureció de repente y noté como su mandíbula se tensaba.

–Creo que ya te encargaste tú de ello. – Dijo entre dientes.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté confuso.

–Hablo de ti, tus fiestas y tu Ta…

– ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – La voz presurosa de Mike me obligó a dejar de prestar atención a Bella.

Ninguno de los dos lo habíamos visto llegar. Avanzó hasta llegar a Bella y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos para después inclinar su cabeza y besar los labios de ella. Por un momento ella pareció incómoda con el deliberado gesto de Mike.

–Tenemos una conversación pendiente desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad, preciosa? – Contesté con una sonrisa. Ella decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

–Déjala tranquila, Edward. Te lo advierto. – Y su tono sonó desafiante.

–Solo estábamos manteniendo una conversación muy entretenida. Díselo, Bella. – Esta vez la aludida puso los ojos en blanco.

–Te espero dentro. No tardes, ¿vale? – Le pidió preocupada. Me miró una vez más antes de alejarse.

–Que sea la última vez que te acercas a ella. – Murmuró Mike, acercándose a mi rostro con esa nueva actitud amenazante. – Ahora está conmigo, Edward. Conmigo. – Recalcó. Y no pude evitarlo, lo agarré de las solapas de su chaqueta con fuerza desatando toda la ira que sentía hacia él, y me acerqué aún más a su rostro, demostrándole que no sentía ni una pizca de miedo.

–Disfruta de ella lo poco que te queda, Mike. Porque va a volver conmigo. – Lo solté de un empujón y caminé rápido hasta mi coche sintiendo las gotas caer con más fuerza.

¿Qué había querido decir ella con eso de que yo ya me había encargado de zanjarlo todo? ¿De qué hablaba cuando nombraba las fiestas? ¿Qué fiestas? Si yo en Boston no salía casi nunca por las noches.

Me llevé la mano al cuello y lo miré a través del retrovisor interior del coche cuando llegué a casa. Estaba rojo y seguramente me quedaría una pequeña marca ahí difícil de eliminar. ¡Maldita provocadora! No le bastaba con llamar mi atención y atraerme de esa manera enloquecedora, sino que también me había agredido con un cigarrillo.

Aunque yo tampoco me había quedado corto, y quizás me lo había merecido.

Entré en casa y me dirigí directo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha caliente, algo que me ayudara a bajar la tensión que se había instalado en mis músculos nada más verla y aquella que la había intensificado cuando Mike apareció en escena.

Sus palabras volvieron a mi memoria. _"Hablo de ti, tus fiestas y…"_. ¿Y… qué más? Me sorprendía que me acusase de salir por las noches, o de esas dichosas fiestas, porque solía ser conocedora de todos mis pasos cuando aún estábamos juntos. Ella también había salido alguna que otra vez, y yo no había dudado de ella cuando en realidad tenía que haberlo hecho. ¡Dios!

Iba a enloquecer pues por mucho daño que me hubiese causado debía admitir que la quería de vuelta conmigo. Aunque tampoco tenía claro de si se trataba de un deseo de venganza en contra de Mike.

Cuando salí de la ducha, dándole vueltas en silencio al mismo tema de siempre, el teléfono sonó.

– ¿Sí?

– ¡Ey, Edward! – La inconfundible voz de Yuu se escuchó al otro lado del aparato. – ¿Cómo estás?

–Vaya, hola Yuu. – Contesté sonriendo, alegre por su llamada. – Estoy bien, ¿tú cómo estás? – Le respondí mientras me quitaba la toalla y me ponía la ropa interior, sujetando el teléfono con mi hombro.

–Bien. Acabo de dejar a Ben y Angela en casa. Hemos salido a cenar algo. – Explicó.

–Yo acabo de llegar a casa hace nada. He ido a tomar algo con una amiga después de trabajar. – Esta vez me colé los pantalones del pijama.

– ¿Una chica? ¿Desde cuándo tomas algo con chicas que no sean Angie? – Reí entre dientes ante aquella pregunta. Lo cierto era que en Boston no salía con ninguna de las chicas con las que me acostaba; en realidad con ninguna chica. – No me digas que te has enamorado. – Aproveché para alejar el teléfono y ponerme una camiseta blanca de algodón antes de contestar y caminar hasta el sofá del comedor.

–Es solo una amiga. Su novio trabaja en el equipo también. Creo que ya te había hablado de ella. – Le informé.

–Ah, no lo sé. – Y su respuesta sonó a fastidio. – ¿Y cómo lo llevas en el hospital?

–Bien, me gusta mucho trabajar con mi padre, bueno y en general con todos. Cada día más.

– ¿La has vuelto a ver desde aquel día en tu apartamento? – Aquella pregunta me obligó a mirar la puerta de entrada. Todo había sido tan urgente. Pensar en ello me hizo desearla de nuevo. – ¿Edward?

–Sí, perdón. Justo la he visto hace nada, cuando salía de la taberna.

–No pareces muy animado. – Me encogí de hombros aun sabiendo que no podía verme. – Creo que aun la quieres. – Había negado hasta el cansancio ese sentimiento, pero ya no había forma de seguir con esa farsa.

–Sí. – Contesté en tono inseguro. Sabía que la quería conmigo, pero estaba confundido por todo lo que había pasado desde que había llegado a Forks. – Pero ella no quiere escucharme. Creo que de verdad quiere a Mike.

–Tú mismo me comentaste lo que pensabas el día que estuvo en tu apartamento. Y tienes razón, ¿sabes? – Fruncí el ceño. – Si ese Mike no la satisface del todo y ella es incapaz de resistirse completamente, es muy posible que aun sienta algo por ti.

–Yo no dije eso. Solo dije que…

–Sé lo que dijiste, solo lo he versionado un poco desde mi punto de vista también. – Sonreí.

–Gracias, tío. – Él rió.

–Bueno, y ahora me toca a mí. He conocido a alguien. – Su tono de voz sonaba más entusiasta que en todo el tiempo en el que llevábamos de amigos.

Yuu era laringólogo y desde hacía un año estaba trabajando en una clínica de Boston. Según me contó hacía cosa de un mes que había conocido a una chica india que estaba haciendo las prácticas de su carrera allí y se habían caído muy bien. Parecía más ilusionado que nunca y me alegré por él.

Todo el mundo iba encontrando la felicidad poco a poco, sin embargo ahí seguía yo, con mi corazón solitario, aun lleno de amor por alguien que no lo merecía; por la causante de mi soledad.

Había pensado que sería capaz de comportarme con ella como me había comportado con todas aquellas mujeres en Boston, que podría utilizarla y después olvidarme de ella, pero estaba claro que me era imposible. Por más que me esforzaba terminaba sintiéndome débil ante ella; como si yo fuese un diminuto y frágil grano de arena que las aguas marinas dirigían con su fuerza hacia donde deseaban.

–Cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? – Mi madre me besó en la mejilla y después volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Era mi segundo día libre en el hospital esa semana, así que había decidido ir a cenar con mis padres. No siempre conseguía reunir más de un día entero, y el que en esa ocasión tuviese tres me había venido mal. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, incluso salía de manera compulsiva a la taberna de Walter para provocar otro encontronazo, algo que no había dado resultado. Estaba enfermando gravemente, era consciente que esa fijación que sentía por verla no era buena para mí, y no quería que se convirtiera en una obsesión.

Solo quería que habláramos, ¡por Dios! No podía ser tan difícil.

–Bien, mamá. – Contesté tomando asiento a su lado.

–Tu padre no tardará en bajar. Se ha metido en la ducha hace unos minutos. – Dio un apretón cariñoso a mis manos, que estaban unidas en puños.

– ¿Tú cómo estás?

–Ahora que estás aquí mucho mejor. – Respondió acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba para dejar un beso en mi mejilla. – Ya te echaba de menos. – Reí.

–Hace cuatro días que estuve aquí. – Ella me miró con los ojos llenos de amor y me sonrió como solo una madre podía hacerlo mientras con una de sus manos me acariciaba la mejilla.

– ¿Solo? – Frunció el ceño. – Entonces debe ser que has pasado tanto tiempo fuera que me gustaría tenerte todos los días aquí. – Esta vez fui yo el que le dio un apretón a su mano.

–Hola, hijo. – La voz de mi padre nos hizo girarnos a ambos.

Venía vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey gris. Su pelo color dorado, y ya salteado de canas, lucía húmedo. Se sentó al lado de mi madre, y dejó caer su mano en la rodilla de ella, quien con la suya libre que tenía libre se la acarició.

–Le estaba diciendo a Edward que le echaba de menos. – Mi padre solo contestó riendo entre dientes.

– ¿Cómo ha ido por allí hoy?

–Como siempre, hijo. – Respondió. – Charlie me ha llamado hoy. – Le comentó a mi madre.

Ella me miró precavida antes de enfocarlo a él. – ¿Y qué quería?

–Nos invitan a cenar este fin de semana. – Mi madre asintió.

Siempre había evitado esas pequeñas conversaciones entre ambos referentes a los Swan desde que había llegado de Boston, pero en el estado en el que me encontraba no podía morderme la lengua como en realidad deseaba.

– ¿Bella suele estar en esas cenas? – La pregunta sorprendió a pesar de que la intenté formular de la forma más indiferente que pude.

–Edward… – Mi madre había fruncido el ceño sorprendida.

–A veces, y las veces que no... – Respondió mi padre distraídamente, hasta que se calló de repente.

– ¿Qué? – Hice la pregunta, esperando que siguiese. Mi madre había girado su cuello para mirar a mi padre y no podía verle la cara.

–Nada, eso. Que a veces sí, y otras no.

Había estado intentando callarme esos días. Había querido evitarle un disgusto a mi madre no diciéndole que sabía lo que me estaba ocultando, pero no podía soportarlo más. Me levanté del sofá y me llevé una mano al pelo para intentar tranquilizarme, aunque aun así podía sentir la tensión en mi mandíbula y en los músculos de mis hombros y espalda.

– ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho que estaba con él? – Mi padre frunció el ceño confundido, aunque después reaccionó de igual forma que mi madre, quien me observaba estática y con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Sé que Mike y ella están juntos. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? – El silencio acabó con mi poca paciencia y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro desesperado. – Tarde o temprano iba a enterarme, no lo entiendo. – Gruñí.

–Yo sabía que iba a dolerte. – Murmuró mi madre, provocando que me quedase quieto. Ella se levantó, y con paso firme pero lento se acercó hasta mí y volvió a acariciarme la cara. – No quería que sufrieras.

–Pero tú me diste a entender que podía arreglar las cosas con ella. ¿Por qué? Si sabías que estaba con ese…

–Esa relación es un error, Edward. – Mi madre bajó sus dos manos hacia las mías, que descansaban en fuertes puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo. – Bella nunca ha vuelto a tener aquel brillo en los ojos. Contigo era feliz, pero con Mike…

–Ella le quiere. – Mi voz había bajado el tono. Miré a mi padre, que se había levantado y me miraba al lado de mi madre, a quien había rodeado con un brazo sus hombros.

–Tu madre quería que hablaras con Bella porque sabía que si te enterabas de que estaba con Mike Newton sería más difícil convencerte, que lo darías todo por perdido. – Fruncí el ceño, porque parecía que justamente había sucedido lo contrario a lo que ella había pensado. – No lo hizo con mala intención. – Sentí un pequeño apretón de disculpa en mis manos.

–Perdona, hijo. – Musitó ella disgustada.

–No lo entiendo mamá. – Suspiré. – Además, creo que tenía derecho a saberlo.

–Lo sé. – Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus preciosos ojos. – Pero ella jamás debió cometer ese error. Se os veía tan enamorados...

–Si era lo que quería yo no podía hacer nada.

–Sí podías. ¿Por qué permitiste que la distancia os ganara?

–No fue la distancia. A mí nunca me importó la distancia.

–Pero Alice y Bella me dijeron que…

– ¡Te dijeron mentiras! – Exclamé liberándome de sus manos y dando un paso hacia atrás. – Me dejó por otra persona. ¡Y estoy casi seguro de que fue por Mike! – Mi madre se llevó las manos a la boca.

–-No, no puede ser.

–Edward, tranquilízate, hijo. – Me pidió mi padre. Intenté respirar profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de volver a hablar.

–Me llamó para decirme que había otro. – Continué. – Y desde ese día me juré que no volvería a saber nada más de ella.

–Pero ella empezó a salir con Mike hace poco. – Fruncí el ceño.

–A lo mejor lo mantuvieron en secreto. O fue otro chico y después empezó con Mike. No lo sé, mamá. Pero ella me hizo mucho daño. ¡Mucho! – Exclamé separándome de ellos y volviendo a caminar como un animal enjaulado.

El silencio se apoderó por unos minutos de nosotros y yo de lo único que era capaz de pensar era en todo lo que había pasado desde que había vuelto a Forks: su odio reflejado en esa mirada chocolate pero su nerviosismo también cuando me miraba, sus duras palabras cuando nos cruzábamos y las veces que nos habíamos acostado, su nueva seguridad y aquel beso que le dio a Mike, pero también las sensaciones que yo le provocaba.

Quería odiarla por todo el daño que me había hecho y el que me estaba haciendo, por confundirme una y otra vez, por atraparme cada vez que le daba la gana, por ser una provocadora tan exasperante y apetecible al mismo tiempo. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía.

–Aún recuerdo la primera vez que viajó después de que lo dejarais. – Detuve mis piernas cuando escuché a mi madre quedando de espaldas a ella. – Renee y Charlie estaban muy preocupados. Yo había intentado excusarte con ellos, pero… – Contuvo las siguientes palabras y suspiró. – Edward, Bella ya no era la misma preciosa chica que se fue después de Navidad a California. Parecía un alma en pena, tenías que haberla visto, y luego cambió. Empezó a calzarse esos zapatos de tacón con los que jamás me la habría imaginado, comenzó a vestirse de manera diferente y, aunque la adorable chica que siempre ha sido nunca ha desaparecido, se volvió algo más pretenciosa.

– ¿Entonces como explicas el que me dejara, mamá? – Pregunté dándome la vuelta, cansado de todo. Ella se encogió de hombros y avanzó una vez más hasta mí. –Tal vez le salieron mal las cosas con ese otro chico por el que me dejó.

–Veo mucho resentimiento en ti. Tú no eras así. ¿No lo ves? Eso te impide ver más allá de lo que crees firmemente. – Musitó mi madre apenada. – Por favor, hijo. Habla con ella. – Me suplicó pronunciando lentamente las palabras.

–No quiere hablar conmigo. No quiere escuchar hablar del tema. ¡Pero lo que más me cabrea es que es ella quien parece la humillada, cuando lo fui yo! – Volví a sentir la caricia de la mano de mi madre en mi mejilla.

–A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, Edward. – Negué con la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente y me alejé hasta el sofá para sentarme.

–Vamos a dejar el tema. – Por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta de cómo mi padre le lanzaba una mirada de rendición a mi madre.

–Está bien… ¿Qué te apetece cenar, cariño? – Preguntó sentándose de nuevo a mi lado.

Al menos no volvieron al tema de Bella. Conseguí, por unos minutos, dejar el recuerdo de esa provocadora en algún lugar que no rondaba muy lejos de mí, aunque sí parecía lo suficientemente lejano para distraerme un rato.

Disfrutaba de esos momentos con mis padres durante una cena o una comida. Boston no había sido razón suficiente para alejarme de ellos en ninguno de los sentidos. De hecho, me sentía mejor que nunca trabajando con mi padre en el hospital y si había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que en algún momento empañaba mi vida de algo parecido al odio y a la lujuria, o incluso podía arriesgarme ya en esos momentos a decir que al amor, era esa mujer fatal y ese traidor.

Aunque estaba aprendiendo a llevar la situación. Hablaría con ella, y aunque no sabía qué iba a pasar, si me llevase una grata sorpresa o por el contrario desapacible, tenía muy claro que Mike no iba a salirse con la suya de ninguna de las maneras. Me lo debía.

Me despedí de mis padres cuando Irina me llamó diciéndome que Josh y ella salían hacia Eclipse. Habíamos quedado para ir a tomar algo, y yo guardaba la esperanza de que algún día tenía que encontrarme a Bella. No podía esconderse siempre.

Eclipse me recibió con una versión actualizada de I Will Survive de Gloria Gaynor. Esa canción jamás había significado nada más allá para mí que un buen tema. Sin embargo parecía que esa noche eso iba a cambiar. No sabía si por solo unos instantes o más tiempo, pero la estrofa que sonaba en aquellos momentos unida a la mirada de aquella mujer que se había quedado asombrada y que parecía haber cambiado algo en ella, me hicieron sonreír en su dirección. Sus ojos habían aparecido al mismo tiempo que la música había impactado en mis oídos con toda su fuerza nada más dar un paso al interior.

Y ahora vuelves

del espacio exterior.

Simplemente entré y te encontré aquí

sin esa mirada en tu cara.

Y no comprendí que había curvado mis labios hasta que un fuerte golpe en la espalda me hizo reaccionar. – ¡Eh! – Josh se carcajeó casi arrastrándome hacia la barra, donde estaba Irina. – Tío, pensábamos que ya te habías arrepentido.

– ¿Tanto he tardado? – Pregunté, mirando de reojo hacia la dirección en la que Bella se sentaba con mi prima en unos de los sofás. Ya no me miraba, y había agachado la cabeza.

–No ha sido para tanto. – Contestó Irina levantándose para besarme la mejilla. Josh se sentó a su lado. – Solo llevamos diez o quince minutos, pero Josh cada vez se vuelve más impaciente. – Elevé una ceja.

– ¿Cómo estáis? – Pregunté intentando cambiar de tema, fijándome en su cabello oscuro semirecogido y en sus labios al hablar y pausarse para hacer alguna mueca.

–Pues nosotros bien, aunque si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio. – Propuso Josh. Me di cuenta de que otra vez estaba mirando a Bella cuando tuve que girar la cara para contestarle.

–Eh… no. Estoy bien.

–No dejas de mirarla. – Dijo esta vez Irina, girándose para observarla. – Llevan aquí desde antes de que llegásemos nosotros dos. – Volvió a mirarme con sus preciosos ojos preocupados.

–En serio. Estoy bien. – Josh se encogió de hombros, aparentemente conforme, e Irina no dijo nada más.

Pedí un Bourbon y tras beber el primer trago volví a mirarla. Vestía unos pantalones ajustados oscuros y una blusa azul. Preciosa, como siempre.

– ¿Te has hecho adicto a esa mierda? – Preguntó Josh mirando mi vaso. Yo reí entre dientes, di un sorbo y se lo ofrecí. – No me gusta.

–Pues entonces cállate. He descubierto que el ardor que me hace sentir en la garganta me alivia otros dolores. – Irina rio y Josh se quedó mirándome sin entender nada.

–Genial. – Respondió.

– ¿Mañana vuelves al hospital? – Preguntó Irina.

–No, me temo que tardaré un día más.

–Ag. – Se quejó haciendo un gesto de decepción. – No me cae bien Henry.

–Es buen tío. – Le contradijo Josh.

–A ti todo el mundo te parece bueno. ¿No te has dado cuenta de qué manera nos mira? No sé quién se cree que es.

Mientras ellos hablaban, yo no dejaba de mirar a Bella. Alice y ella se acabaron de beber lo que se estaban tomando y se pusieron de pie. Me entró el pánico por un momento. Quería hablar con ella, y no sabía cuándo iba a volver a presentarse una oportunidad así en la que Mike no estuviera presente.

–No es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero he de admitir que trabaja muy bien. – Contesté sin apartar la vista de ella. Sus zapatos de tacón eran de color oscuro también y sabía muy bien como caminar sobre ellos para parecer una verdadera ninfa.

–Deja de mirarla. – Me pidió Irina con la voz suplicante. – Olvídate de ella. Ya debería acabar todo este asunto que te tiene así.

Miré a mi amiga, quien solo intentaba aconsejarme con buena intención. – Te equivocas, aun no. – Dije mientras me levantaba de mi taburete y caminé a paso rápido para salir de allí.

– ¡Ey, Edward! – Escuché vagamente la voz de Josh, pero no me giré.

Bajaba junto con Alice los escasos escalones que estaban a un par de metros de la entrada, cruzada de brazos y friccionándolos con las manos para darse algo de calor a través de su chaqueta. Iban hablando algo, aunque solo podía escuchar leves susurros debido a las consecuencias de haber estado dentro escuchando esa música a un volumen tan alto.

Bajé los escalones, y antes de que ella pisase el último, se detuvo de forma súbita sin girarse cuando mi mano toco su hombro. Sentí en ese instante aquella extraña sensación que jamás había abandonado mi cuerpo y que en menor o mayor medida siempre lo recorría cada vez que se trataba de ella.

–Te lo he dicho muchas vec… – Alice se calló también, y ya en la acera se giró buscando a Bella. – Edward… – Mi nombre salió como una regañina entre sus labios y se llevó una mano a la cadera. Estaba claro que ella sabía que habíamos coincidido en Eclipse pero había preferido ignorar ese hecho. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Quiero hablar con Bella. – Murmuré sin apartar la vista de la coronilla castaña.

–Pensaba que te había quedado claro que no quería hablar contigo. – Contestó Bella sin inmutarse.

–Por favor, Bella. Solo quiero hablar, te lo prometo. – Le pedí. Ella suspiró.

–No quiere, Edward. Déjala ya. – Mi prima avanzó y la cogió de la mano consiguiendo que ella terminase de bajar los escalones.

–Mira… – Miré hacia el cielo, intentando encontrar algo que me ayudase a convencerla, pero no había nada. – Espérala si quieres, pero tengo que hablar con ella. Necesito hacerlo.

– ¿Me dejarás tranquila si lo hago? – Su pregunta me cogió por sorpresa. Había algo en sus ojos, ahora que me miraba, diferente a la última vez que nos vimos. Como antes al entrar en Eclipse. – Prométeme que me dejarás tranquila si respondo a lo que me preguntes. – Me lo estaba suplicando, y no pude resistirme a asentir con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo. – Alice bufó fastidiada, y se cruzó de brazos poniéndose entre ambos.

– ¿Y bien? – Presionó mi prima. Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Te agradecería que nos dejaras un poco de intimidad.

–Me has dicho que podía esperarla. – Discutió.

–Bueno, me refería a un lugar más lejano. Esa farola. – Dije señalando una que estaba a unos diez o doce metros de allí. – O tu coche.

–No pienso moverme de aquí. – Insistió.

–Alice, no pasa nada. Estoy bien, espérame en el coche. – Habló Bella.

–Pero…

–Pero nada. No tardaré. – Alice hizo un puchero, después se giró para mirarme con el ceño fruncido y me señaló con un dedo amenazante.

–Te estaré vigilando, primito. – Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar el desdén en su voz cuando se refirió a mí. Me dio lástima otra vez pensar en lo que habíamos sido y ver lo que éramos ahora.

Se alejó a regañadientes, girándose de vez en cuando, hasta que la vi desaparecer dentro del coche. Se acomodó de tal forma que quedó frente a nosotros. ¡Joder, no iba a hacerle nada, pero quería un poco de intimidad!

Bella miraba la acera, y yo bajé los dos escalones que me quedaban hasta llegar hasta ella en silencio. Había dejado de friccionar sus brazos, y ahora caían sin consistencia a cada lado de su cuerpo.

–Podemos ir a mi coche, no quiero que pases frío. – Le dije. Levantó la cabeza y me clavó su mirada chocolate bajo su ceño fruncido.

–No pienso moverme de aquí. Así que ya puedes empezar a preguntar porque como mañana me despierte resfriada solo tú vas a ser el culpable. – Reí entre dientes. – ¿Te hace gracia? – Levanté las manos enseñando mis palmas en petición de paz.

–Solo quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó. – Le pedí. Ella dejó de mirarme y decidió que las bastas baldosas de la acera eran mucho más interesantes que yo.

–No creo que eso tenga importancia en estos momentos. – Se limitó a contestar.

–Yo creo que sí. – Me acerqué un paso más y ella retrocedió mirándome con advertencia. – Mi madre cree que fue la distancia, ¿por qué cojones no le dijiste que me dejaste por otro? – Mi tono de voz subió un poco involuntariamente.

–No quise hacerle daño a Esme. Además, vuelvo a repetírtelo, nada de eso tiene importancia ahora. – A su rostro había vuelto esa máscara carente de emociones, aunque mucho más débil que las anteriores veces. Parecía cansada.

–Sí la tiene. ¡Joder! – Exclamé llevándome una mano a la cabeza para tirarme del pelo. – ¿Por qué no puedo borrarte de mi cabeza? Necesito saber qué pasó para librarme de ti, y solo tú puedes contármelo. Quiero escucharlo de tus labios mientras te miro a los ojos. Esa es la única manera de dejarte en paz. – La ira volvió a ellos cuando volvió a mirarme. Avanzó un paso, y para mi sorpresa, me dio un bofetón en la cara que me hizo llevarme la mano a la mejilla a causa del picor que me provocó.

– ¡Entonces quitémonos las máscaras! – Gritó ella volviendo a abofetearme en la otra mejilla.

–Pero, ¡ ¿qué haces? ! – Pregunté agarrándola de la muñeca antes de que volviese a repetir el golpe.

– ¡Darte lo que no te di en su momento!

– ¿De qué hablas? – Le volví a cuestionar forcejeando con ella y agarrando su otra muñeca, viendo cómo se retorcía intentando deshacerse de mí.

– ¡De todo, de ti, de Boston! – Exclamó.

–Pero, ¡ ¿Qué coño estás diciendo? ! – Ella gruñó, y vi como enrojecía de la ira, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran desconsoladas por sus mejillas.

– ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Lo sé todo, Edward! – Respondió. – ¡Lo vi también! – Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta. – ¡Te acostaste con Tanya! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? – Aflojé la presa que mis manos ejercían alrededor de sus muñecas, escuchando su llanto desesperado, sus hipidos, sus puños dándome golpes con fuerza en el pecho. – Yo te quería, y tú…

–No… ¡No! Yo nunca me fijé en nadie. Jamás pasó nada entre Tanya y yo. ¡Nunca! Tú, fuiste tú.

– ¡Mentira! – Y ahí, en el momento en el que detuvo el constante golpe de sus puños e irguió su rostro bañado en lágrimas, mirándome con aquel dolor que aun parecía reciente, sin saber por qué, me vino a la memoria fugazmente algo: Boston, las extrañas borracheras y las espantosas lagunas.

–Bella, no. – La llamé e intenté acunar su rostro, esperando que razonase de alguna forma, pero ella luchaba para deshacerse de mi contacto. – ¡Escúchame! Estoy confundido, ¡escúchame! – Grité. No tenía nada claro, pero aun necesitaba preguntar más para salir de dudas.

– ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso, Edward Cullen! ¡Te odio!

– ¡Bella, por favor! – Supliqué, tratando de que me dejara explicarme, pero ella seguía revolviéndose.

– ¡Déjala! – La voz de Alice me interrumpió y la alejó de mí. – Ya tienes todo lo que querías, y ahora vete. Déjala de una vez. – Me pidió. Abrazó a Bella y después se alejó con ella, dejándome desconcertado y más confundido que nunca.

* * *

.

_Bueno... por fin Bella tocó fondo! Ahora que Edward sabe las razones por la que Bella se comporta así con él... ¿qué hará? ;)_

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros rr, nos leemos el viernes!_

_Un besazo enorme!_


	19. XVIII

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XVIII**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

No me di cuenta de que las lágrimas caían silenciosamente recorriendo mis mejillas hasta que una ráfaga de frío viento impacto en mi rostro. Me llevé el dorso de las manos a la cara para eliminarlas al mismo tiempo que el coche de Alice desaparecía de mi vista también. Sentí como el estómago se me contraía así como mi corazón latía descontroladamente y las fuerzas me fallaban. Caí de rodillas derrotado y recordando únicamente las palabras que habían salido de los labios de Bella con esa veracidad tan tenaz impregnada en su voz, en sus ojos y en sus golpes: _¡Lo sé todo, Edward! ; ¡Te acostaste con Tanya! ; Yo te quería._

¿Cómo había llegado esa falsa información hasta ella? ¿Por qué creía tan ciegamente en esa afirmación? Durante el tiempo que estuve con ella nunca había sido capaz de fijarme en ninguna otra chica, incluso debía admitir que había sido un estúpido todos esos años al creer en la posibilidad de que podría olvidarla por completo. Ni siquiera, durante esos siete años, me la había podido quitar de la cabeza por más que me había esforzado, por más que quería creer que así era.

Arrodillado e inmóvil por fin conseguí aceptar totalmente que nunca había dejado de amarla. Mi corazón no había vuelto a crear aquellos sentimientos por ella ahora que había vuelto, sino que jamás habían desaparecido. Solo Dios sabía el profundo deseo que había crecido en mí, desde el día que recibí esa fatal llamada, de querer odiarla y desterrar su recuerdo de mi mente, pero había sido inútil. Todo había sido inservible; en vano todas las mujeres con las que me había acostado; el desprecio que intentaba sentir por todas ellas; su supuesta traición al dejarme por amar a alguien más.

No entendía sus palabras, y no sabía cuál era el origen de ese pensamiento tan absurdo que se había grabado con tanto ahínco en su mente, solo podía recordar otra vez sus palabras: _Yo te quería._

– ¿Edward? ¡Edward! – La voz y el zarandeo de Josh me hizo alzar la cabeza. Se había arrodillado frente a mí y me miraba con la inquietud trasparentando su mirada. – ¿Qué ha pasado, tío?

–Quiero ir a casa. – Fueron las únicas palabras que fui capaz de pronunciar.

– ¿Cómo vas a ir así a casa? – Me levanté sintiendo la fuerza de nuevo en mis rodillas y miré a Josh, quien me había imitado.

–Necesito estar solo. – Me miraba confundido e impotente, pero no tenía ganas de hablar.

–Espera. Voy a llamar a Irina y te acompañamos. – Negué con la cabeza, poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

– Por favor. – Le pedí.

–Pero no puedes conducir así. – Insistió.

–Estoy bien, Josh. Solo necesito estar solo. – La indecisión cruzó su rostro y estaba seguro de que quería volver a llevarme la contraria, pero consiguió contenerse.

–Llámanos cuando lo necesites. – Asentí, le di una débil palmada a su brazo agradeciendo sus intenciones y me alejé para meterme en el Volvo.

Agradecí estar cerca de casa, aunque a decir verdad, metido en mis pensamientos como estaba, fui incapaz de saber cómo llegué.

Mi cabeza seguía dándole vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras de Bella tumbado en la cama incapaz de encontrar algún posible indicio que la hubiese llevado a pensar que yo había sido capaz de engañarla de esa manera. Porque eso era lo que ella pensaba, que le había sido infiel. Lo creía firmemente. Todo esto debía tener una explicación, y no sabía cómo, pero daría con ella en cualquier momento.

Me había dicho que me quería cuando me dejó. Me quería, y yo la quería a ella… ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar todo esto? ¿En qué momento dejamos que todo esto pudiera con nosotros? ¿Por qué no habló conmigo y me dijo lo que realmente pasaba? Quizás porque prefirió hacerme daño queriendo vengarse de mí.

Saqué otro cigarro y lo encendí.

Tenía que volver a hablar con ella como fuese. Debía encontrar la forma de conseguir que bajara ese enorme muro que había construido con el paso del tiempo para que me dejara conocer lo que exactamente había pasado hacía siete años, aunque me daba la impresión de que iba a ser un trabajo muy difícil.

Me costó trabajo no correr hasta casa de los Swan para obtener la información que quería, pero sabiendo lo terca que era Bella y el desprecio que había visto las veces con las que me había cruzado con su padre, era una pérdida de tiempo presentarme allí exigiendo explicaciones. No conseguiría nada, solo que ella quisiese alejarse más de mí.

Mike me vino a la mente y no pude esquivar la posibilidad de que él hubiese tenido que ver con esto. No entendía como Mike, a quien nunca le había caído bien Bella, en estos momentos podía estar saliendo con ella. Pero no iba a pensar más en ese indeseable, lo único que me importaba en ese instante era esa mentira, ese malentendido o lo que fuese. Tenía que aclararlo.

Esa noche no pude pegar ojo, y al día siguiente me sorprendí a mí mismo visitando el prado. Aquel cerco libre de árboles y lleno de flores y hierba sobre el que alguna vez Bella y yo nos habíamos tumbado para relajarnos o simplemente para disfrutar tranquilamente de nuestra compañía. Aquel lugar había sido testigo de muchos momentos entre ambos, y sin dudarlo me había parecido una buena idea llegar hasta allí para intentar ordenar mis pensamientos. Aunque tampoco pude.

Los recuerdos llegaron en forma de anhelos, y me arrepentí por un segundo de haber ido allí. Ese lugar parecía tan mágico como todas las veces que había estado allí con Bella. Como si esos siete años no hubiesen pasado por él, como si se tratase de un lugar imperecedero, libre de la muerte y en el que emergía la esperanza a través de cada hoja nacida en las ramas de los árboles, en los tallos de las flores y sus pétalos, provistos de colores alegres, y en la tierra.

– _¡Es precioso! – Exclamó ella correteando entre las flores llenando el hermoso lugar con el sonido de su risa. – ¡Mira, Edward! ¡Mira qué colores tan bonitos!_

_Yo sonreía satisfecho de verla feliz, de pie junto a un árbol. Sus mejillas arreboladas la hacían parecer preciosa. Habíamos caminado tanto por el bosque que nos habíamos perdido y ahora no sabíamos cómo volver a donde estaban nuestros padres._

_Aunque eso poco parecía importarle a la niña que reía alegre entre las hermosas flores de aquel prado que acabábamos de descubrir. Y lo cierto era, que era un lugar que desprendía una serenidad desbordante._

_Se detuvo y se agachó para acariciar los pétalos de las flores. Unos segundos después se irguió y me miró con la boca abierta, asustada. _

– _¡Estamos perdidos! – Recordó. Me acerqué hasta donde ella estaba y sostuve una de sus manos. La miré fijándome en esas pecas que adornaban graciosamente su nariz. _

–_Tu padre nos encontrará. ¿Tienes frío? – Pregunté cuando sentí su mano helada. Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio. _

–_Un poco. – Me quité la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. _

_El sol estaba en lo más alto y su luz alumbraba todo el prado provocando que los colores de las flores y el verde resaltasen más, aunque sabía que poco más iba a durar pues las nubes también se movían con rapidez. Le tendí mi chaqueta. _

–_No hace falta, Edward. – Su voz sonaba apenada, y yo le sonreí. _

–_Charlie se va a enfadar mucho cuando nos encuentre, así que no quiero que tenga una razón más para que se enfade aún más conmigo. – Sabía que ella no estaba muy conforme, pero también conocía muy bien a su padre, así que terminó aceptándola._

–_Gracias. – Murmuró, poniéndose de puntillas para dejar un beso en mi mejilla. Sonreí satisfecho por su gesto. – Es bonito, ¿verdad? – Preguntó volviendo a girar su rostro hacia el lugar._

Me llevé la mano a la mejilla, recordando aquel beso. A mis nueve años ya la amaba aunque no fuese consciente de ese hecho. Siempre pendiente de su bienestar, siempre tratando de que fuese feliz. Ese siempre había sido mi objetivo en la vida: Ella.

Así que no entendía como habíamos podido acabar de esta manera.

Mi cabeza pensaba una y otra vez formas para convencerla de que teníamos que hablar, pero la esperanza cada vez se desvanecía más. Ella había tocado fondo, y era tan testaruda, que conociéndola, no querría volver a verme, más en esos momentos. Sabía que se encontraba al límite, pues no había podido ocultar más la razón por la que dio fin a nuestra relación, y eso la iba a hacer alejarse más aun de mí.

Sentado sobre un tronco y respirando profundamente, de repente una idea cruzó mi mente a la vez que el sol encontró paso entre las nubes y lo bañó todo con su luz.

Alice.

Su imagen y su nombre llenaron mi mente y con ánimos renovados me levanté del duro tronco para comenzar a andar.

Bella ya había dejado la punta del hilo suelta desde la que podría tirar, y pensaba hacerlo. Mi prima tenía que ayudarme esta vez, tendría que aclararme y explicarme mejor el por qué Bella pensaba que me había acostado con Tanya.

Cuando llegué al coche el sol ya casi se había escondido y me sentí mucho más optimista que cuando había salido del prado. Alice no podía ser tan terca como lo había sido Bella.

Conduje hasta casa de mis tíos, incapaz de dejar pasar más tiempo. Tenía que saber dónde vivía Alice con Jasper pues jamás me había preocupado por saberlo antes. Aunque mi tía se mostró extrañada al verme llegar a su casa y preguntarle con tanta desesperación la dirección de mi prima, la conseguí y pude llegar hasta allí.

En medio del bosque, no muy lejos de la de mis padres, una casa de dimensiones considerables destacaba entre toda la naturaleza. No me sorprendí al ser consciente de que era más grande que en la que vivían sus padres, pero aun así me costó asimilar que mi prima ya no vivía con ellos aunque sabía desde hacía dos años que se había casado.

Se quedó paralizada al verme tras la puerta de entrada y frunció el ceño confusa. – Pensaba que nunca te vería en este lugar.

–Siempre hay una primera vez. – Le contesté intentando ser amigable.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó llena de perplejidad. Me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué contestar. Realmente no sabía qué decirle, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no manteníamos una larga y profunda conversación… Y yo me presentaba de un día para otro en su casa. Suspiró y me miró desganada. – Edward, no creo que hayas hecho bien en venir. – Entonces su mirada cambió a otra de alarma. – ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Están tus padres bien?

–No, no. – Me apresuré a tranquilizarla. – Ellos están bien. Es solo…

– ¿Qué? – Me presionó cuando vio como me quedaba callado.

–Necesito hablar contigo. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Tú necesitas hablar con todo el mundo, pero no te das cuenta de que ya es demasiado tarde para eso, Edward. – Vi la intención en su mirada de cerrarme la puerta en las narices, por eso lo pude impedir con mi mano.

– ¡Espera! – Le pedí.

–Edward, por favor… – Suplicó ella apoyando su cara en un lado de la madera.

– ¿Qué pasa, Alice? – La voz de Jasper se sumó y la puerta se abrió dejándolo ver. – Ah, hola, Edward. – Saludó extrañado. Yo solo le respondí con un gesto de la cabeza, y miré de nuevo a mi prima.

–Por favor. Sé que Bella no va a querer verme, pero lo que dijo el otro día...

–Le hiciste mucho daño. – Esas cuatro palabras que fueron pronunciadas con un profundo sentido de la decepción, me estremecieron.

–Creo que hubo un malentendido. – Alice frunció el ceño y me miró con asco.

– ¿Malentendido? – Rio irónicamente. – ¡Edward, no seas hipócrita!

–No me acosté con nadie. – Intenté defenderme.

–Vete, vete de aquí. – Insistió Alice, empujando la puerta. – La engañaste a ella y nos decepcionaste a los demás. ¡Vete!

–Espera, Alice. – La voz tranquilizadora de Jasper no pareció tener efecto en ella. – Alice, cariño. – Volvió a llamarla, esta vez tomándola de las manos. – No pierdes nada hablando con él. ¿Qué pasa si tiene razón?

– ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Yo lo vi, vi esas fotos. No hay nada que pueda eximirlo de culpa. – Tras escuchar esas palabras me enderecé y di un paso más hacia ellos, provocando que Alice me mirara advirtiéndome con la mirada que no me acercara más.

– ¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos? – Pregunté sin entender nada. Alice negó con la cabeza, en un gesto de desencanto.

– ¡Las fotos que le hicieron abrir los ojos a Bella! No sé cómo pudiste revolcarte con esa rubia oxigenada, teniendo como tenías a Bella.

¿Acaso estaba volviéndome loco? No entendía nada de lo que Alice me acusaba. Fotos donde supuestamente me acostaba con Tanya. Eso jamás había pasado.

– ¡Joder! – Exclamé golpeando con mi puño la jamba de la puerta. Sentí un dolor punzante en mis nudillos pero hice caso omiso debido a la frustración. – ¿Quién coño os mandó esas fotos? ¡Eso es mentira! Quizá fue una manipulación, ¡no sé!

– ¡No! – Gritó Alice.

–Cariño, déjale pasar. Habla con él. – Alice miró sin entender a Jasper. – Él solo quiere saber. – Continuó fijando, esta vez, su mirada en la mía. Sabía que no estaba de mi lado por la forma precavida en la que me miraba, pero siempre había sido el más sensato de todos.

–Está bien. – Le contestó ella. – Entra.

Entrar en casa de Alice me recordó entrar en casa de mis tíos. Ella siempre había tenido que ver con la decoración de esa casa, y parecía haber trasladado algunas de sus manías a esa nueva que ahora compartía con Jasper. Me senté en el sofá beige que descansaba frente a la chimenea y ella lo hizo en uno de los sillones. Jasper había desaparecido supuse que para dejarnos a solas. Se cruzó de brazos y piernas y adoptó una postura reticente.

No me había visto hasta hacia unas horas en esa situación con mi prima, así que me era muy difícil comenzar a hablar.

– ¿Piensas quedarte callado?

–Cuéntamelo todo. – Le pedí sin más preámbulos.

–No puedo. – Contestó únicamente. Suspiré de forma cansina.

–Alice… – Noté como la entereza que había estado intentando reunir se evaporaba, y ahora solo quedaba mi desesperación.

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, aunque conseguí evitar las lágrimas. Aun me encontraba confundido y lo único de lo que podía ser consciente era de que muy posiblemente alguien nos hubiese jugado una mala pasada. Pero ¿Quién? ¿Tanya? ¿Mike? ¿Habrían sido ellos capaces de armar semejante mentira? Hasta ese momento eran los únicos que se me venían a la cabeza.

– Me dejó destrozado después de que me llamara. Yo pensaba que había otro chico, y ahora me entero de que me dejó porque supuestamente yo le había sido infiel. Es mentira, te lo juro. Ella siempre fue lo primero para mí. Ni la distancia ni otras chicas pudieron cambiar eso nunca. – La resolución inicial en su mirada pareció ceder, y sus piernas se descruzaron para moverse un poco más al filo del sillón.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward? Yo vi las fotos, Bella me las enseñó. – Su actitud era más razonable ahora que parecía dudar de lo que ella misma estaba diciendo, y quise aprovechar la situación. Me levanté del sillón y me arrodillé frente a ella, cogiendo una de sus manos.

–No sé de qué fotos hablas, pero mírame. ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? Sabes perfectamente que Bella para mí lo era todo, Alice. Eres testigo de lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Por favor, cuéntame quien le envió esas fotos. – Alice parecía más confusa que antes, pero en su mirada había fe, y quise pensar que era por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

–Pero en esas fotos salías besándote con esa tal Tanya en la cama. – Me crispé de inmediato.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté en un murmullo, sorprendido una vez más. – Pero… Te juro por lo que más quieras que nunca hice algo así. Yo nunca le fui infiel a Bella.

–Lo fuiste.

–No. – Suspiré. – Alice, tienes que creerme. – Le supliqué. – Todos os habéis empeñado en convertirme en el culpable, pero no es así. Fui una víctima, como Bella. Los dos lo fuimos. – Intenté aclararle. Me miraba casi sin pestañear, atenta a todas mis palabras y mucho más receptiva que cuando me recibió. –Nadie me dio la oportunidad de explicarme y defenderme. Eso fue lo que pasó. – Volví a suspirar. – Me dolió que tú también dejaras de hablarme. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? – Susurré. – ¿Por qué tú también desconfiaste de mí?

–Yo… – Alice se levantó dejándome de rodillas. – No sé qué pensar, Edward. Me parecía imposible que tú le hubieses hecho algo así a Bella, no me entraba en la cabeza. Incluso creí que era un montaje o una trampa, no sé, pero entonces algo más pasó, y dimos por hecho que… – Alice se silenció de inmediato.

– ¿Que qué? – La apremié.

–Esas fotos eran imágenes realizadas desde un móvil, borrosas pero se podía ver que estabas tú. Conseguí convencer a Bella para que no se dejase llevar por ellas sin hablar antes contigo. – Parecía estar hablando para ella misma, analizando todo lo que estaba saliendo por su boca.

– ¿Y qué?

–Espera… – Me puse de pie lentamente. Alice me indicaba con la mano que me callase. Sus pupilas se movían y parecía que un nuevo pensamiento se estaba formando en su mente. Finalmente suspiró y me miró apenada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Volví a preguntar.

– ¿Me juras por lo que más quieras que tú no hiciste nada? – Me acerqué hasta ella, la tomé de las manos, y la miré a los ojos al mismo tiempo que asentía solemnemente. Apartó una de sus manos de entre las mías y acunó mi mejilla, mientras me miraba con ojos cristalinos. – No luchaste, Edward, y eso consiguió que terminara de creerlo. Después te vi cuando volviste, y parecías tan diferente…

–Cambié, Alice. Pensé que era cierto; creí que de verdad había otro chico. – Alice negó con la cabeza y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

– ¿Cómo pudiste creerle? Los dos fuisteis estúpidos por inseguros. Y yo también caí en esa mentira, todos caímos. – Ahora su voz se había agravado a causa de la rabia.

–Cuéntamelo, ¿Qué pasó después? – Alice suspiró, se alejó un par de pasos y se llevó la mano a la frente antes de volver a mirarme.

– ¿Te acuerdas del día que desapareció justo antes de que te dejara? – Asentí. – Se había ido llevándose esas fotos con ella. Cuando poco después volvió y me las enseñó pensé en torturarte de mil y una formas por haberla dañado de esa manera, pero poco a poco fui razonando y logré convencerla para que te pidiese una explicación, creyendo firmemente que mi enamoradísimo primo no había podido hacerle algo así.

– ¿Y por qué no me llamó para pedírmela en lugar de dejarme? – No pude evitar que de mis labios saliese esa pregunta. Alice volvió a mirarme apenada y prosiguió.

–Mike había estado llamando seguido a casa para saber de las dos. – Cerré con fuerza los puños al escuchar el nombre de Mike y mi mandíbula se tensó. – Para Bella era muy importante que Mike intentara interactuar con ella porque sabía que para ti significaría mucho que tu mejor amigo y ella se llevasen bien por fin. – Se sentó en el sillón de nuevo y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos de su mano. – Bella cogió el teléfono sin mirar el número pensando que serías tú, pero no fue así.

–Mike… ¿Qué coño dijo Mike?

–Él notó en la voz de Bella que había estado llorando, y Bella terminó contándoselo todo. – Se detuvo unos segundos y alzó la cabeza para mirarme. Yo la miraba expectante, con las ganas de romperle la cara de nuevo a Mike. – Al principio se lo negó rotundamente, pero después terminó confesando que tú le habías contado algo de Tanya. – Me miró con el arrepentimiento y el dolor en su mirada. – ¿Cómo íbamos a pensar que tu mejor amigo te hiciese algo así?

– ¿Qué? – Bramé. – ¿Qué ese malnacido dijo qué? – Pregunté de nuevo.

–Parecía preocupado de verdad por todo, Edward. Parecía sincero.

– ¡Ahora mismo va a pagármelas todas juntas! – Exclamé comenzando a caminar en zancadas, pero Alice se levantó y me detuvo.

– ¡No! – Exclamó. – ¡Edward, no vayas!

Jasper apareció alertado por el jaleo. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Voy a matar a Mike, eso es lo que pasa. – Le contesté enfurecido. – Alice, déjame.

–No lo hagas. Hazle pagar con la misma moneda, pero no te metas en un lío. Estuvo a punto de denunciarte la vez pasada.

– ¡Se lo merecía! ¡ Y quiero volver a hacerlo!

–Edward, tranquilízate. – Me pidió Jasper, cogiéndome de un brazo y tirando de él para llevarme al sofá. Me senté a regañadientes. – ¿Qué está pasando, Alice? – Mi prima suspiró, sentándose a mi lado, y por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo la sentí tan cercana como hacía siete años. Llevó su mano a mi nuca.

–Hemos sido injustos todo este tiempo. No entiendo porque me cegué de esa manera. – Contestó negando con la cabeza. – Todo fue un malentendido, Jasper. Edward tiene razón.

–Pero entonces las fotos…

–Parece que todo fue planeado por Mike.

– ¿Mike? – Parecía sorprendido. Mike había jugado bien sus cartas. – ¿Nuestro Mike?

–Dios, Edward... – Alice parecía desolada a mi lado. – No sé cómo Mike logró hacer esas fotos, pero perdóname. – Me pidió cogiendo una de mis manos.

– ¿Por qué dudo de mí? Hubiese hecho lo imposible por ella, Alice. – Yo también me encontraba devastado por el testimonio que mi prima me había hecho llegar. – Y ella me quería... ¡Dios! Ese traidor... – Mis manos se cerraron en puños al pensar que nada de lo que estaba pasando ahora tenía porque haber sucedido.

–Mike siempre estuvo con nosotros. – Contestó Jasper al lado de mi prima, pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella. –Y después de lo que pasó con Bella y contigo jamás tuvo una mala palabra para ti, al menos delante nuestra.

–Solo dejamos de hablar de ti. No queríamos que Bella sufriese más. – Continuó mi prima, llevándose la mano libre a su mejilla para secar sus lágrimas.

Me deshice de la mano de mi prima que sostenía una de las mías y apoyando los codos en las rodillas oculté mi rostro con mis manos sin poder creer nada de lo que estaba escuchando aun, del error que habíamos cometido los dos. Alice tenía razón. Si tan solo ella hubiese decidido enfrentar conmigo la situación de alguna manera, o yo hubiese reaccionado de forma diferente a su última llamada todo podría haber sido muy diferente.

Tiré de mi pelo impotente por no poder hacer retroceder el tiempo y que alguno de los dos hubiese actuado de forma diferente. Seguramente aun estaríamos juntos...

–Si tú hubieses luchado por ella, esto podría haber acabado de forma diferente. – Fruncí el ceño y me erguí mirando a mi prima dolido.

– ¿Yo? – Alice me miró sin entender mi pregunta. – Claro que todo podía haber sido diferente si yo hubiese indagado más sobre los verdaderos motivos por los que ella me dejaba, pero también es cierto que ella podía haber procedido de otra manera; me podía haber preguntado a mí sobre esas fotos, sobre lo que estaba pasando... ¡No sé, Alice! – Suspiré. – Me volví loco con esa llamada. La odié... – Me puse en pie de nuevo, incapaz de estar sentado, dándole la espalda a Alice. – Ella había estado un poco diferente desde hacía un tiempo, eso es verdad. Las dudas que tenía hacía a mí a veces me hacían enfadar con ella, porque no comprendía algunas cosas, pero supuse que tenía que ver solo con la inseguridad que traía consigo la distancia. – Me giré para encararla. – Lo que no puedes hacer es echarme a mí todo el peso de la culpa porque no lo tengo. – En la mirada de Alice pude comprobar que mis palabras estaban haciendo efecto en ella. Suspiró y se levantó, dejando sentado a Jasper.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento, Edward. – Su mano acarició mi bíceps en un gesto de consuelo. – Siento haber creído en ese momento esa mentira.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? – Le pregunté a mi prima. – Bella no quiere verme. – Alice me sonrió brevemente y en sus ojos adiviné que se había dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella no habían muerto.

–Aun la quieres, ¿verdad? – Me sentí al descubierto, pero después de haberme admitido a mí mismo lo que seguía sintiendo por esa pequeña provocadora, no iba a callarme.

–Sí. Absolutamente. – Mi prima hizo un gesto con los labios de conformidad y dio un saltito de aquellos que tanto la caracterizaban y de los que hacía tanto tiempo que no había podido ver.

–Entonces tendré que ayudarte. – Me tensé de inmediato.

–No, no quiero que ella lo sepa por ti. – Llenó sus pulmones de aire mirándome cansinamente.

–Tú lo has dicho antes. No va a querer hablar contigo, es terca como una mula cuando cree que tiene razón. – Después sonrió. – Nada en ella ha cambiado, Edward. ¿Sabes que fue ella la que le pidió a Mike que no te denunciara a pesar del enorme resentimiento que te guarda?

Miré a mi prima, intentando comprender al mismo tiempo que hablaba el significado de sus palabras. Tenía que admitir que me aliviaba el hecho de que hubiese sido Bella la que le pidiese a Mike que no lo hiciera. No tenía por qué haberlo hecho después de lo pesado que había sido con ella tampoco. Sin embargo parecía que no todo lo que aparentaba lo sentía de verdad. El resentimiento, por muy grande que fuera, no llegaba a ser odio. Y con eso yo podía lidiar.

–Déjame que la prepare. – Volvió a pedirme mi prima.

–Estás conmigo en que Bella es una terca. No querrá verme si no le explicas los verdaderos motivos.

–Confía un poco en ella, ¿vale? – Agaché la cabeza, pensando en todo lo complicado que estaba siendo volver a acercarme a Bella.

–Mataría a Mike. Te juro que lo mataría. – Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza. – No le cuentes nada a Bella, voy a ir a casa de los Swan ahora mismo. – Mi determinación nos cogió a todos por sorpresa, incluido a mí. – Va a tener que escucharme. – Y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

– ¡No! – Gritó mi prima. – ¡Espera! – Puse los ojos en blanco cuando me sostuvo del brazo.

– ¡Alice, tengo que resolver esto cuanto antes! – Gruñí lleno de rabia. – No puede seguir con Mike, ¡me niego a que siga con él!

– ¡Mírate! – Respondió señalándome con ambas manos. – No puedes presentarte en casa de Bella en ese estado. ¿Has pensado en Charlie? – Me golpeé mentalmente cuando escuché ese nombre. – Bella le dijo lo mismo que a tus padres, que vuestra separación se debía a la distancia, pero…

–Pero está claro que Charlie se huele que hubo algo más. – La corté. Ella asintió apenada.

–Charlie no sabe ni la mitad de lo que Bella pasó, tuvo suerte de que ella se encontrase lejos, pero no se lo perdió todo. – Me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz, impotente. – Además, presentarte tan alterado y exigiendo hablar con Bella lo único que hará es que tanto él como ella se nieguen más.

Comencé a respirar rápidamente cuando comprendí las palabras de mi prima. Tenía la urgencia, la necesidad de que Bella supiese ya de qué estaba hecho Mike, pero tenía que admitir que estaba demasiado nervioso y enfadado con todo lo que aún tenía que digerir como para presentarme así en su casa.

Así que viendo que todas las puertas se me cerraban, la impotencia me sobrepasó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro aun cuando hice el intento por mantenerlas a raya. Estaba desesperado y no sabía cómo arreglar la situación.

–Edward. – Mi prima me llamó suavemente. – Encontraremos la forma. – Volvió a decirme, esta vez rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos en un tímido abrazo.

Me costaba respirar, más si pensaba en todo lo que había conseguido Mike a costa de una cruel mentira como la que le había hecho creer a Bella. Ese bastardo se las había ingeniado muy bien para ponerle las manos encima a la que él sabía que era la chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado.

¡Joder, éramos amigos! Aun no entendía por qué él había sido capaz de actuar de aquella manera. Para mí siempre fue como un hermano y supuse en todo momento que yo para él también era como alguien de su sangre. Me hizo desconfiar y odiar a las mujeres cuando en realidad tenía que haber enfocado mi odio hacia él.

–Tío, ponte tranquilo. – Pidió Jasper, quien también se había acercado.

Enfoqué a mi prima con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, encontrándome a aquella chica de mi familia que alguna vez fue tan importante para mí también. Ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos; estaba sufriendo por mí, arrepentida por haber creído en Mike en lugar de confiar en mí. Respondí a su abrazo con fuerza, escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y sintiéndome por fin entendido.

–Perdóname. – Sollozó aferrada a mí. – Perdóname, Edward. Te juro que te ayudaré, haré hasta lo imposible para que Mike lo pague.

Me separé de ella, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros para mirarla. – Gracias, Alice. – Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No hay nada que debas agradecerme. Te lo debo. – Llevé una de mis manos a mis mejillas para secarlas y respiré un poco más tranquilo, aunque sin dejar de percibir aquella ira enfocada al que alguna vez consideré mi mejor amigo. Suspiré y miré hacia la puerta.

–Bueno, creo que debería irme. – Alice asintió y caminó detrás de mí hacia la puerta.

–-Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, Edward. – Sonreí por el cambio de curso que había tomado nuestra relación en apenas dos horas. Cuando había llegado casi me había echado a patadas y ahora me invitaba a regresar cuando quisiese. Tomé sus dos manos.

–Gracias, y ah, toma. – Dije sacando mi móvil del bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo. – Apunta tu móvil, porque voy a llamarte muy seguido. – Ella sonrió apuntando su número.

–Me alegro de que todo se haya arreglado. – Comentó Jasper apareciendo y pasando el brazo por los hombros de Alice.

–Bueno, entre tu mujer y yo. – Aclaré. – Ahora falta lo más difícil. – Murmuré abatido y pesimista.

–Toma. – Dijo Alice devolviéndome el móvil. – Y no te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar. – Su mano acarició mi mejilla, avanzó un paso y me besó.

–Adiós, Alice. – Me despedí.

–Hasta pronto. – Sonrió ella, agitando la mano aferrada a Jasper.

Conduje aun con restos palpables de mi mal humor y mi enfado hacia Mike mientras me fumaba un cigarro. A pesar de que en su casa Alice había conseguido abrir mi mente y hacerme comprender que no podía actuar de ningún modo en esos momentos, ahora que me encontraba en soledad, sentía unas peligrosas ganas de ir a buscar a Mike y hacerle pagar con golpes todo lo que nos había hecho pasar a mí y a Bella.

Así que queriendo eludir el deseo de pegarle una paliza a golpes a ese ser infame, decidí pasar por la taberna de Walter para intentar aclarar las ideas homicidas que pasaban por mi mente al pensar en que él me hubiese traicionado de una manera tan cobarde. A parte de difamar en mi contra frente a ella y todos mis amigos con esa calumnia sobre mí, le había puesto esas sucias manos encima a Bella.

Me estaba muriendo de los celos, y me sentía incapaz de quedarme sin hacer nada mientras él seguía disfrutando de ella.

Iba por el segundo bourbon cuando tomé una nueva resolución y decidí poner fin a mis impulsos. Iría a casa de Mike. Walter se quedó con su "gracias" suspendidas en el aire al recibir, en lugar de mi contestación, un gruñido bajo.

Salí a la calle dando zancadas cuando me detuve en seco. Parecía ser que ese día todo se había puesto a mi favor, porque a unos metros, ajeno a mi furiosa presencia, Mike se acercaba a la taberna hablando entre risas con Jacob.

* * *

.

_En fin, chicas. Mike ha aparecido en frente de un Edward furioso... ¿Qué hará esta vez? ¿Pensáis que le hará caso a Alice o no? Parece que no está por la labor pero... Umm... el lunes lo sabremos! _

_Un besito chicas, y gracias por todos vuestros rr :)_


	20. XIX

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XIX**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

–Tengo que admitir que ha estado bien. – Iba comentando Jacob. – Aunque sigo prefiriendo las de acción, pero bueno, ya sabes, si Leah quiere una romántica... – Fue un comentario crítico, solo le había hecho falta poner los ojos en blanco. Mike le dio un golpe en el hombro en un gesto de camaradería, provocando que la coleta de este se balanceara más aun al caminar.

–Sí, te comprendo. A mí también me gusta complacer a Bella. – Contestó sonriendo. Jacob lo miró con el ceño fruncido, contrariado, como si estuviese hablando de algo diferente a lo que él se había referido anteriormente.

Apreté los puños cuando giró la cabeza y se percató de mi presencia. No pude evitarlo, y tampoco quise. Avancé los pasos que nos separaban e hice que mi puño cogiera impulso para que impactara en la mandíbula de Mike, quien salió disparado hacia atrás unos pasos. _Eso por joderme la vida_. Avancé de nuevo preparando otra vez mi puño para darle otro buen golpe, pero entonces sentí que me rodeaban la cintura dos fuertes brazos y pensé rápidamente en que solo podía ser Jake.

– ¡Eh, tío, no jodas! – Exclamó reteniéndome con todas sus fuerzas.

–Pero ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Mike con gesto de dolor, recomponiéndose aun con la mano en la boca. Me regodeé al ver sangre brillante brotar de una de las comisuras de su boca. – ¡Ahora sí que la has cagado! – Bramó, irguiéndose y avanzando hasta mí para golpearme en el mismo lugar en el que le había golpeado yo a él instantes antes.

Sentí el punzante dolor cuando su puño impactó sobre un lado de mi mandíbula, pero eso no terminaría conmigo.

– ¡Eh! Mike, no hagas esto. – Le pidió Jacob, soltándome para ponerse entre ambos.

–Jacob, quítate de en medio si no quieres que te haga daño. – Le advertí.

–Venga, ¡ven! ¿A qué esperas? – Me provocaba ese malnacido.

–Lo sé todo Mike. – Dije sin poder callarme más.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la defensiva y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de querer volver a avanzar y de que Jacob lo retuviese.

– ¡Vete si no quieres que te parta la cara! – Solté una carcajada por su ataque verbal.

–Ella va a dejarte, ¿y sabes que es lo peor que te va a pasar, Mike? Que va a volver conmigo. – Estaba descubriendo que era mil veces mejor predecirle el futuro seguro que tendría lugar en poco tiempo a golpearle. Realmente era más satisfactorio, aunque los golpes también se los había merecido. – Quieras o no, Bella volverá a mí.

– ¡Cállate! – Volvió a intentar golpearme, pero Jacob lo tenía bien sujeto.

–Mike, déjalo, tío. – Intentó calmarlo, y yo reí, negando con la cabeza.

Comencé a caminar y lo dejé allí atrapado por los demonios que gobernaban su cuerpo y sujeto entre los fuertes brazos de Jacob mascullando improperios sin sentido.

– ¡Mike! – La preocupada voz de Bella me hizo cambiar la sonrisa de satisfacción que llevaba en la cara.

–Dios, ¿estáis bien? – Reconocí la voz de Leah y me giré.

– ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Mike? – Sentí una punzada de dolor en el corazón al verla con las dos manos sostener de forma delicada su mandíbula, analizando la herida que le había hecho.

–No importa, pequeña.

– ¿Edward? – No me había fijado que Leah, quien estaba al lado de Jake, se había girado y me había visto hasta que escuché como me llamaba.

– ¡Tú! – Exclamó llena de ira Bella. – ¿Cuándo vas a dejarnos tranquilos? – Vociferó hecha una furia.

Sus palabras y el modo en el que se dirigió a mí me lastimaron hasta lo más profundo. Bella y yo podríamos haber seguido juntos de no ser por ese miserable que ahora se sentía con derechos de poner sus asquerosas manos sobre su cintura. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de tolerar esa imagen.

–Cuando sepas la verdad. – Le contesté a unos metros. Ella frunció el ceño algo desconcertada por mi firme declaración, pero sin perder ese gesto de exasperación.

Hubiese querido llevármela de allí a un lugar tranquilo para que pudiésemos hablar de todo lo que había descubierto hacia tan poco tiempo, hubiese querido arrancarla de esas manos que la sostenían y refugiarla entre mis brazos para que nunca tuviese que volver a abandonarlos. Y eso quise intentar.

–Habla conmigo, por favor. – Le supliqué. Ella tragó saliva, alzó la cabeza y cuadró los hombros.

–No pienso hablar contigo. – Sentenció cogiendo a Mike de la mano. – Ven, vamos a pedirle a Walter un poco de hielo.

–Déjanos en paz, Edward. – Dijo Mike. Me tensé al escucharlo y cerré las manos en puños de nuevo viendo como ella tiraba de él.

– ¡Te está mintiendo! ¡Te ha estado mintiendo desde siempre! – Exclamé intentando que mi voz le llegara antes de que desapareciera por las puertas de la taberna. – ¡Mierda! – Bramé, pateando un pivote de hormigón que se encontraba allí en esos momentos.

Todo volvía a estar en mi contra ahora. Estaba viviendo una cruel pesadilla que se había ensañado conmigo de la peor forma posible. La cólera unida a la impotencia se abrió paso en mi pecho arrasándome desde dentro como un huracán arrasaría con una gran ciudad, y yo me sentía amargado, proyectando con esos golpes mi dolor.

Me detuve para sentarme inquieto en el borde de la acera, teniendo la impresión de que todo volvía a cerrarse para mí otra vez, y que ahora era mucho más doloroso.

¡Yo no había tenido la culpa! No entendía porque Mike tenía que llevarse las atenciones de Bella cuando debería ser odiado por ella por lo que nos había hecho hacía siete años atrás. Intenté recomponerme, respirando hondo, queriendo pensar con claridad, pero parecía imposible. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir permitiendo que él la siguiese engañando? Me levanté de inmediato y miré decidido la puerta de la taberna.

Tendría que escucharme, por las buenas o por las malas, pero iba a hacerlo.

Traspasé la puerta hecho una furia, provocando que todos los clientes se giraran para mirarme cuando golpeé con fuerza la puerta. Avancé sin mirar a Mike con aquella seguridad que me había faltado el día que dejé que ella rompiera con nuestra relación, observando solo aquellos ojos chocolates que me habían hecho tan feliz cuando había sido niño y en mis años de adolescencia. Nada podría detenerme ahora que sabía la verdad.

–Vas a hablar conmigo, quieras o no. – Mi voz, grave e imperativa hizo que ella frunciera el ceño. Miró mi mano cuando rodeó su brazo y tiró de él.

–No puedes obligarme. – Discutió, intentando deshacerse de mi mano de un tirón, pero no lo consiguió.

–Déjala, Edward. – Mike había dejado sobre la barra los hielos cubiertos por una servilleta de tela para erguirse al lado de Bella. – Suéltala. – Me retó con la mirada.

– ¿Crees que no me creerá? – Pregunté riendo. – Eres tan estúpido que crees que cuando sepa la verdad no me creerá. – Mike se tensó y quiso atacarme físicamente de nuevo, pero Jake logró evitarlo.

–Edward, es mejor que te vayas de aquí. – Pidió Jacob.

Por un momento escuché el impropio silencio en el que estaba sumida la taberna, pero no me importó. No iba a irme de allí hasta que Bella no supiese la verdad.

–Como no vengas, montaré un escándalo, y creo que Walter no se lo merece, preciosa. – Bella gruñó bajito.

–No voy a hablar contigo.

–Edward, tío, arregla tus cosas en otro momento y lugar, no quiero que me obligues a hacer nada que no quiera. – Walter realmente parecía apenado por la situación, y yo no deseaba montar un numerito, pero Bella me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

–Bien. – Suspiré. – Lo pediré educadamente. – Dije aclarándome la garganta después e intentando cambiar la expresión de mi cara a una más agradable. – Señorita Swan, ¿tendría la amabilidad de hablar conmigo? – Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y Mike se tensó aún más.

–No, Edward. Estoy cansada de todo esto, por favor. – Mi humor volvió a cambiar y mi paciencia cada vez estaba menguando a mayor velocidad.

Mike seguía a su lado en un patético intento de impedir que me acercara más a ella y en una posición erguida que trataba de imponer la propiedad que pensaba que tenía sobre Bella. ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de la asquerosa cucaracha que era él?

–De acuerdo, entonces no me dejas otra alternativa.

Sin que nadie se lo esperase, ni siquiera Mike, me agaché y la cogí por los muslos para cargarla sobre mis hombros al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su grito por la sorpresa y yo echaba prácticamente a correr.

– ¡Joder! – Bramó Mike.

– ¡Salvaje! Bájame ahora mismo si no quieres que… – Enmudeció, pero no dejaba de golpearme la espalda con los puños tratando de que la dejara en el suelo.

– ¿Que qué? – Le pregunté. – Por las buenas o por las malas. Te lo he advertido, preciosa. – Me sorprendí a mí mismo al ser consciente de la tranquilidad con la que hablaba a pesar de la situación.

– ¡Suéltala! – Escuchaba a Mike detrás de mí.

Abrí la puerta del coche y la metí dentro, cerrando la puerta al instante. Ella trató de salir, pero cerré mientras tanto con el cierre centralizado.

– ¡Abre ahora mismo esa puerta o llamaré a la policía! – Gritó Mike. Yo reí. – ¡A Charlie! – Elevé una ceja y di la vuelta al coche con Mike pisándome los talones.

–Supongo que puedes llamarle, porque cuando Bella vuelva desmentirá todo esto. – Comenté con una sonrisa que no desapareció aun cuando me empujó con toda su fuerza hacia la puerta del conductor. – Aunque puedo darte una razón mejor para que le llames. – Y me giré para atizarle un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó doblado antes de meterme en el coche y sufrir las protestas de Bella.

–Pero, ¡ ¿estás loco? ! ¿Qué quieres conseguir con todo esto? Esta vez estás llegando demasiado lejos, te juro que no voy a poder perdonarte nunca. – Estaba tan concentrada en todo lo que salía por su boca que no trato de escapar de nuevo cuando arranqué el coche y aceleré. – ¡Ah! ¡Detente! ¡Déjame salir! – Gruñó. – ¡Joder, eres un gilipollas! – Enarqué las cejas por la palabra con la que se había dirigido a mí y después intenté controlar el volante cuando comenzó a golpearme.

– ¡Eh, eh, eh! Si no quieres que tengamos un accidente vas a tener que tranquilizarte. – Bella refunfuñó enfadada y, de repente, se hizo el silencio, aunque podía sentir también el aura cargada de furia que ella irradiaba. – Me has llamado gilipollas, nunca me habías llamado así… – Comenté después de unos minutos.

–Es lo que eres. – Contestó únicamente. Yo suspiré.

–Bella, vas a cambiar de opinión en cuanto sepas la verdad.

– ¿Y por qué no empiezas ya? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

–Porque tienes que calmarte un poco para que puedas reflexionar tú y no tu odio. – Le contesté saliendo del pueblo. Ella bufó.

– ¿Dónde vas a llevarme? ¿No estamos lo suficientemente lejos ya?

–No sé dónde voy a parar, supongo que esperaré a notar que tus ganas por golpearme se reducen. – No dijo nada, simplemente se quitó sus botines, flexionó sus piernas subiendo los pies al asiento y abrazó sus rodillas.

Aumenté un poco la calefacción temiendo que estuviese pasando frío y recé porque su calma llegase en algún momento. Había intentado actuar pensando con la mente fría, dejando esto, en parte, en manos de Alice, pero me había sido imposible. Tenía que conseguir sembrar en ella al menos la duda.

Se lamentó por el camino cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el bolso con su móvil dentro en la barra de la taberna y su resentimiento creció.

Había conducido durante diez minutos y aun no se sosegaba, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Ella tenía que escucharme y no iba a dejar pasar este momento. Había estado pensando en cómo abordar el tema, pero ninguna forma me parecía adecuada.

En algún momento de la 101, percibí que el ambiente estaba más relajado. Aunque la tensión seguía crispándola, estaba seguro de que podía conseguir razonar con ella. Así que me detuve en el primer apartadero de tierra que encontré.

La noche era cerrada y en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos la iluminación era muy escasa, así que encendí la luz del interior del Volvo para poder verle mejor. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y me sentí mal por hacerla llorar cuando en realidad lo único que pretendía era hacer un bien.

–Bella, lo siento. – Ella sorbió la nariz y se enjugó sus lágrimas silenciosas antes de mirarme.

– ¿Y por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

–Porque no he tenido otra opción. Tienes que escucharme, por favor. – Le rogué, girándome en mi asiento para poder verla mejor. Ella no se inmutó.

–Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. – Parecía exhausta.

–Yo nunca te engañé, Bella. – Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza dando la impresión de que no quería escuchar nada de lo que saliese de mis labios. – Tienes que creerme. Todo esto lo planeó Mike. No sé qué pasó por su cabeza para hacernos esto, pero lo hizo.

– ¡No! – Lo defendió ella. – Mike me ayudó muchísimo. – El convencimiento que impregnaban sus palabras me dolió en lo más hondo de mi ser. – Tú no sabes cuánto sufrí, Edward. ¡No tienes ni idea!

–Y por eso quisiste hacerme pagar con la misma moneda. – Ella se calló. – He estado hablando con Alice, y sé lo que pasó. – Ella se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la que parecía ser su mejor amiga y después cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Yo vi las fotos, Mike me lo confirmó. No fui suficiente para ti y decidiste engañarme. – Harto de escuchar esos disparates que no dejaban de salir de sus labios, me acerqué a ella y la sostuve de los brazos con fuerza, obligando a que sus ojos y los míos quedasen a una distancia considerable que permitiese que ella misma me analizase.

–Mírame. – Gruñí zarandeándola. – Tienes que dejar de lado ese maldito orgullo que nos hace tanto daño. Siempre decías que lo único que necesitabas era mirarme a los ojos para saber la verdad. Compruébalo por ti misma, solo mírame. Estoy loco por ti, Bella. ¿Crees que habría sido capaz de mentirte de esa manera? – Mis palabras habían sido pronunciadas en un murmullo pero con fuerza, deseando que ella me creyese.

Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, miraban los míos. Vi como poco a poco se rendían a mi verdad; como una vez más, después de tantos años, la verdadera realidad comenzaba a cobrar vida entre nosotros. Su respiración se apaciguó y pestañeó varias veces antes de terminar cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, dejando que una lágrima se escapase de ellos.

Había derribado el muro, y ahora acercarme a ella parecía mucho más sencillo. El invierno por momentos parecía alejarse a más velocidad con su doloroso frío hacia otra parte. Solo deseaba un poco de más calor, unos grados más que me ayudasen a sentir la pequeña esperanza de que el sol podría volver a salir y derretir toda la nieve que me rodeaba.

– Te amaba. – Susurré.

–Pero yo las vi. Vi las fotos.

–Fuimos unos estúpidos los dos al dejar que esto pudiese con nosotros. Tú debiste llamarme para aclararlo y yo no tuve que haberte dejado escapar tan fácilmente. ¿Te das cuenta del error que cometimos? – La solté, no queriendo presionarla más, pero aun así permanecí cerca de ella.

–No puede ser. Edward… – Sollozó llevándose las manos al rostro para ocultarlo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón.

–Sé que quizá ahora estés confundida, pero tenías que saberlo. Yo… no podía dejar que siguieses al lado de él.

No dije nada más ni intenté tocarla mientras escuchaba su llanto desconsolado. Había vuelto a subir las piernas al asiento y sus manos no habían abandonado su rostro. Estaba destrozado por todo lo que nos había pasado también, pero sobre todo al verla a ella así, de aquella manera. Me sentí mucho más culpable por que no fui capaz de actuar en el pasado como hubiese tenido que hacerlo, y ahora tenía que aguantar el dolor que me provocaba ver a Bella así.

– ¿Entonces esas fotos eran montajes? – Preguntó después de varios minutos. Se había secado las lágrimas, aunque permanecía con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

–No voy a mentirte. No recuerdo nada de fotos con otras mujeres. Estoy confundido en cuanto a eso. – Frunció el ceño.

–Eran tan reales… – Podía percibir el dolor en su voz.

–Alice dice que Mike afirmó que yo me había besado con Tanya. – Ella asintió. – Pero yo jamás lo hice, yo…

– ¿Qué?

–Mis pérdidas de memoria. Mike estaba en Boston la primera vez que me pasó. –Los ojos de Bella se abrieron imitando el gesto de los míos.

– ¿Quieres decir que…?

– ¿Por qué no? Te juro que no recuerdo nada. Cuando desperté y vi tus mensajes y las veces que me habías llamado… – Suspiré. – Por favor, tienes que creerme.

–No sé qué creer. – Musitó. – Lo veía todo muy claro. No había sido suficiente para ti, Mike me lo había confirmado. Se portó tan bien conmigo… – Negó con la cabeza. – Pero tu mirada y tú. – Suspiró. – Algo en mí quiere creerte, y no sé si hago bien confiando en tu palabra.

–Sí que lo haces. Confía en mí y no te arrepentirás, Bella. – Le rogué en un murmullo.

–Dios. – Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos. Esta vez no pude evitarlo, llevé mis manos a su rostro acunándolo y pasé mis pulgares por sus mejillas.

–No llores. – Murmuré. – Por favor, no me gusta verte llorar. – Sus ojos me miraron apenados y llenos de culpabilidad. – Eh, no. – Musité. – No, preciosa. – Dejé un sentido beso en su frente. – Ya nada podemos hacer para evitar lo que pasó, pero tenemos suerte de que la verdad siempre salga a la luz. – Sus labios temblaban desconsolados y pestañeó provocando que más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Hacía años que sus ojos no me miraban de esa manera, que no sentía como me miraban al alma. Ese momento mágico se quedó suspendido en el tiempo. Estaba viéndome de verdad. Por fin sentía como la nieve se desvanecía por completo gracias a la calidez que los rayos del sol le proporcionaba a mi corazón. La expresión en su rostro reflejaba el arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad en su máxima potencia.

–Edward. – Musitó. – ¡Edward! – Repitió en un sollozo, abriendo sus brazos para rodear mi cuello y esconder su cara en el mismo lugar. – Perdóname, perdóname.

–Shh. Tranquila, ya todo ha pasado. – Me compadecí por ella y odié a Mike al pensar en que ellos dos hubiesen tenido intimidad. ¡Dios! Quería matarlo. – Bella.

–Fui una estúpida. Lo he sido todo este tiempo. – Seguía sollozando aferrándose con fuerza a mí.

Mis brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, complacido y eufórico por volver a sentirla en mí. Una lágrima se me escapó a mí también, incapaz de poder retenerla después de todo. Lo había conseguido por fin.

Me di cuenta de que todo esto hubiese resultado más fácil si desde un principio ella hubiese accedido a hablar conmigo. Había aceptado la verdad sin que hubiese tenido que insistir sobre ella porque aun, en el fondo de su corazón, confiaba en mí más que en Mike. Pero no podía culparla porque me hubiese evitado tampoco. No sabía cómo me habría sentido yo si la situación hubiese sido a la inversa.

La sujeté más fuerte, respirando su olor, escuchando como su llanto se iba calmando y sintiendo el tacto se sus dedos aferrarse a mi cuello y a mi cabello. Era doloroso verla así, pero no podía evitar alegrarme también al sentirla tan cerca.

Mis oscuros sentimientos hacia Mike habían bajado de intensidad para dejarles paso a otros mucho más esperanzadores y fáciles de querer. No me había dado cuenta realmente de cuánto la había necesitado hasta que me había sentido así con ella, recibiendo uno de sus abrazos al mismo tiempo que yo la rodeaba a ella con los míos.

– ¿Estás mejor? – Pregunté separándome de ella para poder mirarla. Ella asintió. – Creo que Alice va a matarme cuando se entere de cómo he hecho las cosas, pero no podía soportarlo más.

–Es lo mejor que has hecho, Edward.

– ¿Me perdonas por haberme sobrepasado contigo más de una vez desde que llegué a Forks? – Ella sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa carecía de emoción alguna a pesar de que por fin la verdad había triunfado.

– ¿Y tú me perdonas por haberme comportado tan mal contigo también? – Respondió con otra pregunta. Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

–Parece que estamos en paz. – Suspiró.

–Sí.

–Oye... tenemos que hablar, pero necesito que estés bien. – Ella se mojó los labios con la lengua y suspiró antes de asentir.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar de todo lo que había pasado con ella, pero notaba su cansancio. Habría muchos días para dedicarnos a aclarar todo lo que pasó de verdad. Lo más importante era que ella descansase para que pudiese recibir la información con la mente abierta y con la fuerza necesaria.

–Te llevaré a casa.

–Como tú quieras.

La vuelta a Forks, aunque fue silenciosa, fue muy fácil de saborear. Sentía la mirada de Bella en mi rostro constantemente y yo en algún momento que otro había dejado de mirar la carretera para observarla. Su intensidad era abrumadora, tanto que incluso a veces me hacía sentir un cosquilleo incómodo en la boca del estómago, aunque ese cosquilleo incómodo podía achacárselo a las dichosas mariposas que revoloteaban felices en él. Por fin una sensación deseable y apetecible se abría paso en mí, y me gustó sentirme inquieto a causa de ella.

–Suerte con Charlie. – Le deseé a Bella en cuanto llegamos. Él siempre había sido muy sobreprotector con Bella, así que no me extrañaba que aunque esa pequeña y dulce provocadora fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entrar y salir a su antojo de casa, Charlie siempre tendría un par de palabras de más.

El tiempo de regreso me había resultado corto, porque si ya antes de saber la verdad, me sentía atraído por ella, ahora no deseaba separarme. Bella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos seguían levemente hinchados y estaba convencido de que cuando cruzara el umbral de la puerta de su habitación probablemente comenzaría a llorar de nuevo, pero me intenté consolar pensando en que eso era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

–Gracias. – Musitó. Se acercó hasta mí y llevando una de sus manos a una de mis mejillas, me besó en la otra, presionando sus labios en mi piel y provocando que un agradable hormigueo se concentrase en ese punto de mi cuerpo para después enviar un estremecimiento hasta mi columna.

–Buenas noches. – Contesté atrapado en aquel momento, viendo cómo se bajaba del coche y caminaba hasta su casa, desapareciendo en su interior.

Suspiré satisfecho dejando caer la cabeza en el asiento del Volvo y con una sonrisa sincera aceleré para volver a mi apartamento.

**…**

Irina se quitó la mascarilla cuando salimos del quirófano y yo la imité para después quitarme los guantes.

–Qué satisfactorio es salvarle la vida a alguien. – Opinó, dejando libre su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta.

–Hemos tenido suerte de que llegase a tiempo también. – Contesté.

–Supongo que tienes razón. – Sonreí sinceramente y suspiré. – ¿Vas a contarme de una vez por qué irradias tan buen rollo? – Reí y terminé de quitarme los patucos y el gorro verde.

– ¿Te apetece un café después de que salgamos del despacho de mi padre? – Frunció el ceño dejando escapar una sonrisa.

–Creo que sé a quién se debe ese buen humor. ¡Pero claro! Me tienes intrigada.

Cuando llegamos le estuve contando con lujo de detalles el día tan estresante y lleno de acontecimientos que había vivido el día anterior. Desde mi vuelta al prado, pasando por mi reconciliación con mi prima y llegando al alivio que sentí cuando Bella aceptó la verdad con aquella facilidad.

Se quedó pasmada, escuchando en todo momento mis palabras sin abrir ni por un segundo la boca para interrumpirme. Después se enderezó en su silla y abrió esos enormes ojos celestes.

–Parece el capítulo de una telenovela retorcida. – Me encogí de hombros. – Así que la mosquita muerta de Mike no es más que un hombre repugnante y sin escrúpulos.

–Ahí lo tienes. – Suspiró.

–Bella debe sentirse fatal. – Comentó apenada, sosteniendo una de mis manos.

–Aún no sabemos exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, pero resulta evidente que el único culpable es Mike. Cada vez que pienso en que la ha estado engañando y que le ha puesto sus sucias manos encima… – Me tensé lleno de rabia.

–Sí, supongo que debes sentirte también muy mal. Se ha comportado como un cobarde, Edward. – Apretó una de mis manos. – Pero aunque comprendo el odio que sientes hacia él, ahora quien te necesita de verdad es ella.

–Anoche no me hubiese separado de ella, ¿sabes? – Sonreí recordando lo bien que me había sentido en su compañía al final. – Pero no quería presionarla tampoco y sé que necesitaba estar sola.

–Vaya, Edward. – Musitó. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de alegría sincera por mí, algo que me hizo sonreír agradecido por sus nobles sentimientos.

– ¿Qué?

–Creo que hay muy poca gente que, después de haber sufrido tanto, aun siga sintiendo unos sentimientos tan profundos por otra persona. Pero creo que tú los sientes por Bella; son puros y fuertes. – Negué con la cabeza.

–Las medias naranjas existen, Irina. – Contesté intentanlo rebatirla. – Y Bella es la mía.

–Bueno, puede que tengas razón. – Sonrió. – Me alegro mucho de que por fin algo te esté saliendo bien.

–Gracias. No solo por lo de hoy, sino por todo. Eres una buena amiga.

–Y tú también lo eres. – Respondió dándome un apretón cariñoso.

Cuando salí del hospital ya pasaban de las siete. Había pensado en ducharme y llamar a Bella para saber cómo estaba. Alice me había llamado esa mañana para hacerme saber que Bella le había contado todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y que se iban a ver esa tarde. A pesar de no estar del todo de acuerdo con mis modales, se le notaba relajada y contenta.

–Sí, al final todo fue tramado por Mike. – Le contesté a Angela sentado en el sillón del Volvo.

Me había llamado justamente cuando acababa de estacionar frente a la entrada de mi apartamento y le había estado contando también la trampa de Mike. Ya había repetido algunas veces la misma historia durante todo el día, pero no me cansaba de hacerlo porque parecía que cuanto más hablaba sobre ella más real se volvía.

Angela también se había vuelto loca al conocer la verdad y me hizo saber, que durante todos esos siete años, ella había pensado que algo más tenía que haber detrás de todo. Argumentó que no quiso intervenir al principio porque como hacía tan solo unos meses que nos conocíamos no se sentía cómoda del todo haciéndome saber su opinión en un momento en el que yo me sentía tan dolido, y cuando lo intentó más tarde ya me encontraba envenenado por el sentimiento del odio.

Ben también estuvo hablando conmigo unos minutos asombrado por el giro que había dado mi vida en apenas unas horas, pero se alegró tanto como su novia.

–Tío, te mereces ser feliz. Lucha por ella ahora que no querrá saber nada de esa cucaracha asquerosa. – Arqueé una ceja dejando salir el humo del cigarro que me estaba fumando por la ventanilla del coche.

–Ese es uno de mis peores miedos, Ben. Estoy convencido de que sigue sintiendo algo muy especial por mí, pero no sé si ella llegó a enamorarse de él. – Comenté un poco deprimido.

–Qué va. – Pero sus palabras sonaron vacías.

–Tenías que haberla visto llorar. – Apunté. – Estaba desconsolada.

–Quizá solo lloraba porque le duele que esa mentira os separase. – Me quedé en silencio y escuché como Ben exhalaba. – Oye Edward, he sido testigo de lo mal que lo has pasado y de cuánto la querías…

–Y la quiero. – Le corté. Ben rio mientras yo volvía a aspirar la boquilla del cigarro.

–Pues por eso. Me refiero a que con tus actos, tú mismo demostrabas que la seguías queriendo, aunque no te dieses cuenta. Tienes que acabar junto a ella.

–Eso es lo que más deseo.

–Pues dúchate y ve a buscarla.

–Había pensado en llamarla primero. Quizá no haya vuelto de estar con mi prima, y además, no sé cómo se tomaría su padre el verme aparecer en su casa. Creo que me odia.

–Pues no sé, haz lo que veas, pero no la dejes.

–No está en mis planes. – Le confirmé tirando la colilla por la ventanilla.

–Esa es la actitud. Bueno tío, te tengo que dejar. Hablamos pronto y nos vas informando.

–Por supuesto. Hasta luego, Ben.

No sabía si iba a poder aguantar hasta después de la ducha. Cogí el móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué su número de memoria para después borrarlo. No sabía cómo se encontraría y si era conveniente que la llamara. Durante todo el día en el hospital, tal y como le había comentado a Ben, a mi cabeza le había dado tiempo a dar tantas vueltas que ahora veía la posibilidad de que ella estuviese sufriendo porque en realidad había sentido algún tipo de amor por él.

Aunque en seguida se me vinieron a la cabeza las dos veces que habíamos hecho el amor y la forma tan receptiva en la que se había entregado a mí a pesar de su reticencia al principio. No podía dejar de pensar en volver a tenerla junto a mí, de poder besarla y amarla, de demostrarle que la seguía amando.

Salí del coche y me detuve repentinamente, sorprendido cuando me encontré a Bella sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de mi casa.

* * *

.

_En fin... ¡Al fin Bella se ha enterado de todo! ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hará en casa de Edward? :) El viernes volveré a subir capítulo!_

_Un besito, preciosas y gracias por los rr :)_


	21. XX

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XX**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_**En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado." Pablo Neruda**_

Se levantó en cuanto me vio. Vestía unos leggins negros y una sudadera gris, y había dejado en casa sus zapatos de tacón para calzarse unas Converse grises. Por un momento, al verla vestida de esa manera, con su cabello suelto y darme cuenta de que su cara también estaba libre de cualquier tipo de maquillaje dejando aparecer esa expresión apenada y culpable, me pareció ver a la Bella de siempre. Mi Bella.

Caminé despacio, atento a su expresión, desconcertado y cauteloso, hasta detenerme frente a ella. Ahora que no llevaba esos centímetros de más la diferencia de altura era más notoria, y aunque me encantaba verla subida en esas trampas mortales, me gustó mucho esa diferencia también. Daba la impresión de ser mucho más vulnerable y yo deseaba poder protegerla con todo lo que tenía.

–Edward. – Susurró, casi inaudiblemente, levantando una mano para acariciarme la mejilla.

Mi piel hormigueó y cerré los ojos sumido en las sensaciones que esa simple caricia despertó en mí de repente. Sentí que la sangre comenzó a circular por mis venas cálida y llena de vida aceptando de buen grado su piel y reconociéndola al instante. Abrí los ojos de nuevo para encontrarme con los suyos. No me había dado cuenta antes de que volvían a estar tan rojos e hinchados como el día anterior y quise preguntarle qué necesitaba, pero el poder de su mirada chocolate me tenía atrapado e hipnotizado y tampoco tenía ganas de escapar de ella.

Pronto se puso de puntillas y acortó poco a poco la distancia que separaban sus labios de los míos para dejar un cálido y breve, aunque necesitado beso, que me supo a gloria. Ya había sentido su deliciosa boca días atrás, pero la sensación de familiaridad y aquel estallido que recorrió la piel sensible de mis labios enviando dulces estremecimientos hasta mi nuca para después bajar por mi columna, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía. Y sentí lástima.

¿En qué nos había convertido Mike? Nos habíamos guardado tanto rencor que nuestros anteriores encuentros íntimos se habían basado en saciar la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos pero no de nuestras almas heridas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Susurré sobre sus labios. Ella volvió a besarme, consiguiendo que aquella sensación adictiva recorriese de nuevo mi piel, erizándomela.

–Tenemos que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. – Volvió a susurrar muy débilmente.

Sus labios habían vuelto a rozar los míos cuando habló, pero ahora se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, mirándome como hacía siete años. Reconocía aquella mirada llena de necesidad por mí mezclada con algo dulce en la profundidad de sus ojos del color del chocolate. Sentí como aquella intensidad en la misma me afectaba en cada extremidad y rincón de mi cuerpo, arrastrándome a ella sin dejarme otra opción.

–Te necesito, Edward. Necesito que me abraces y me acaricies. Bésame. – No se trataba solo de una petición; estaba suplicando que lo hiciera.

Su voz seguía siendo un leve murmullo claro y pausado. Parecía desesperada por algo e indefensa.

En algún lugar remoto de mi mente, trataba de encontrar alguna razón por la que ella tuviese que estar suplicando mis caricias y besos cuando en realidad era lo que yo más deseaba. Eliminar las de Mike para que nuevamente mis manos la hiciesen comprender que nunca habría nadie más para mí; que ella había sido e iba a ser la única mujer a la que le haría el amor con el corazón. Y entonces creí comprender el ruego en forma de palabras que salía de su garganta, la necesidad inmediata que impregnaba su petición. Bella había venido hasta mí porque quería borrar sus caricias con las mías. Y yo iba a eliminar cualquier rastro en su cuerpo y en su corazón de ese indeseable.

–Yo también lo necesito. – Murmuré abrazándola. – Te necesito a ti.

No me separé de ella en ningún momento. Entrelacé nuestras manos, y sin dejar de mirarnos, entramos a mi casa hasta llegar a la habitación. Suspiró largamente frente a mí, como si sintiese algún tipo de alivio. Y no pude evitar preguntarme si se debía a que en algún momento había tenido la absurda duda de que quizá la rechazaría.

–Tienes que saber que aun te amo, y que a pesar de todas las estupideces que he cometido, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. – Le confesé en la oscuridad, acunando su rostro.

Fui testigo del estremecimiento y el alivio que sobrecogió su cuerpo al escuchar mis palabras. Y entendí que eso solo podía significar que ella aún seguía sintiendo algo muy profundo por mí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y elevó las manos para ponerlas sobre las mías, a cada lado de su rostro. Después los abrió al mismo tiempo que una nube se abría paso para dejar que la luz de la luna la iluminase. Era preciosa.

–Entonces hazme el amor. Hazme el amor como solo tú sabes hacérmelo.

Sus palabras provocaron en mí un dulce escalofrío. Sin poder contenerme más, uní nuestros labios y deseé poder complacerla hasta hacerle tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos.

**…**

Caí exhausto sobre su cuerpo tras haber llegado por segunda vez al mayor placer que alguna vez mi cuerpo había experimentado. Me pesaba todo el cuerpo, sobre todo los párpados. Habíamos hecho esto en otras circunstancias hacía dos semanas, pero esta vez había sido muy diferente a las dos anteriores. No había percibido rastro del rencor que habíamos sentido el uno por el otro hasta hacía unas horas; había desaparecido por completo, dejando paso únicamente a los sentimientos puros que la verdad había despertado en nosotros.

Me adormecí unos minutos sobre ella, concentrado en las caricias que vagamente sus manos dejaban en mi espalda y mis brazos, en su respiración golpeando cálidamente uno de mis hombros, en el excitante aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

Volví a sentirme como el universitario que acababa de ingresar en Harvard para estudiar la carrera de medicina en brazos de la preciosa novia de la que se había visto obligado a separarse. La felicidad podía definirse con una nueva palabra a partir de ese momento. Bella.

–Gracias. – Su agradecimiento me sacó de mi pasajero letargo y me sentí un poco más dueño de mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Me separé de ella para tumbarme a su lado sobre mi costado y ella me imitó, quedando frente a frente. Había en sus labios una delicada sonrisa bastante satisfactoria y llena de regocijo reflejada en sus ojos, que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

–Pareces mucho más saludable ahora. – Comenté llevando una de mis manos a su cintura. Ella suspiró.

–Estoy llena de alegría ahora mismo. Aun me parece mentira tenerte conmigo de nuevo. – Confesó besándome.

Reí sobre sus labios, tirando del suyo inferior. Después se separó y entrelazó una de sus manos con la que yo tenía en su cintura, alejándola para que pudiésemos ver el pequeño tatuaje que formaban el interior de nuestros dedos anulares y que nuevamente encajaba a la perfección, formando aquel corazón que por fin reencontraba sus mitades.

–Alguna vez pensé que era un castigo que no me merecía. – Susurré, llevándome el dibujo a los labios. – Porque siempre me recordaba a ti. – Besé la palma de su mano. – Pero vuelve a encajar como hace siete años.

–Porque sus partes se pertenecen, como nos pertenecemos nosotros dos. – Respondió, inclinándose para volver a besarme en los labios antes de volver a tumbarse de lado, frente a mí.

–Eres preciosa. – Las yemas de mis dedos se paseaban lenta y deliberadamente por la piel de su rostro: la frente, los pómulos, su nariz, los labios. – Y vuelves a ser mía. – Abrió los ojos y pestañeó al notar la intensidad de mi mirada.

–Supongo que nunca he dejado de serlo.

Noté como la dicha desaparecía de su cara y me maldije porque mi rabia saliese a flote en ese instante de forma tan inoportuna. La besé despacio, queriendo recompensar mi falta de tacto, pero ella ya no parecía tan implicada.

–He estado con Alice hace un rato. Aún no he hablado con Mike. – La mandíbula se me tensó y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarme.

–Yo puedo encargarme de eso. – Le contesté firmemente. De verdad que deseaba poner a Mike en su lugar, y que se arrepintiese de todo lo que había hecho.

–No, esto tengo que hacerlo yo. – Parecía decidida, aunque después arrugó la frente antes de hablar, perdiendo determinación. – Quería hacerlo hoy, pero no me sentía con ganas de mirarle a la cara. – Su mano se enterró en mis cabellos y me besó en los labios. – Lo único que deseaba eras tú. Y quería comprobar lo que Alice me había dicho y que todo seguía igual que anoche cuando me dejaste en casa. – Suspiró. – Lo haré mañana. Ha estado llamándome todo el día pero no he querido contestarle.

–Iré contigo.

–No.

–Bella, esto nos concierne a ambos. Los dos hemos sufrido las consecuencias de esa mentira. No puedes dejarme fuera. – Me miró desesperada.

–No tienes por qué verle. Es más que suficiente que yo vaya. – No tenía sentido que siguiese insistiendo cuando se ponía en ese plan tan terco. Puse los ojos en blanco, y después la abracé.

–No quiero discutir sobre esto ahora. – Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras me acariciaba el abdomen. – ¿Y qué te ha dicho Alice que tenías que comprobar con tanta urgencia?

–Me ha dicho que le dijiste que aún me querías. – Sonreí y la abracé más fuerte.

– ¿Y aun lo dudabas después de todo?

–Al principio pensaba que quizá te acostaste conmigo a causa del odio que sentías hacia mí. ¿Sabes? Que lo hacías como una especie de venganza, creyendo que yo aún sentía algo por ti y que tú solo me querías utilizar por dejarte supuestamente por otro. – Suspiré. Otra vez, después de todo, la había hecho sentir insegura.

–Creo que si no te amase de esta manera no me hubiese molestado tanto en llamar tu atención como he estado haciendo, aunque creo que ahora es cuando soy plenamente consciente de ello. – Su cuerpo vibró a causa de su risa.

–Yo me he dado cuenta ahora de cuánto te echaba de menos, a pesar de que consiguieras meterme antes en tu cama. – Dijo después de unos segundos. – Y de cuánto te amo. – Agregó. – No me malinterpretes, en el fondo sabía que te quería, pero nuestros encuentros fueron tan… breves y tensos que intentaba evitar a toda costa sentir amor por ti cuando en realidad es imposible no sentirlo.

Me pilló sonriendo cuando se irguió para mirarme y ella no pudo evitar hacerlo también, acercándose a mi rostro para besarme. Mis manos se deslizaron por la sedosa piel de su espalda hasta su trasero y el pecho se me infló cuando escuché su placentero jadeo.

Descendió con su mano desde mi pecho hasta mi abdomen, hasta más abajo, y descubrió que de nuevo la parte más sensible de mí había vuelto a cobrar vida gracias a sus caricias. Ahogué un gemido en sus labios, obteniendo una sonrisa pícara de su parte, mientras deslizaba su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente sobre mí.

Cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento.

–Debería estar tan cansado que solo tendría que querer dormir. – Mi voz sonó vergonzosamente ronca debido a la excitación y mi mano bajó donde estaba la de ella acompañándola en el recorrido. – Pero no puedo dejar de desearte como un demente.

Sus labios abiertos y su lengua estaban dejando dulces besos por mi cuello y el pecho, encendiéndome como llamaradas de caliente fuego ardiente. Su ternura era el ingrediente necesario para encender mi deseo de adorar su cuerpo una vez más.

Jadeó con ganas cuando la cogí por las caderas y quedé sobre ella suavemente. Se mordió el labio y después me sonrió. – No sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso, porque a mí también me pasa contigo. – Hablaba sugerentemente, exhalando su dulce aliento sobre mis labios al mismo tiempo que los rozaba intencionadamente. – Consigues que me olvide de todo.

Llevé mi mano al pliegue de su rodilla y ascendí por él para después volver hacia atrás y hacer que rodeara con su pierna mi cintura. Sus ojos no perdían de vista los míos, no pestañeaban; solo me miraban ansiosos y llenos de una necesidad apremiante por tenerme de nuevo. Sentía mi masculinidad acariciar su centro nuevamente húmedo.

No habíamos utilizado nunca nada las veces que lo habíamos hecho, y, en el fondo, sabía la razón por la que yo jamás le había preguntado si se protegía. No quería escuchar de sus labios la confirmación de que mantenía relaciones con Mike porque pensar en ello me volvía loco de celos. Como en esos momentos, al pensar que alguna vez la había tenido como yo. Gruñí y llevé mi boca a uno de sus pechos para tirar de su pezón reverencialmente, escuchando sus continuos gemidos. Pasé mi lengua por él rodeándolo y volví a tirar de él, provocando que ella se arquease y presionase mi cabeza hacia sí. Su otro pecho recibió la misma atención y yo me seguí deleitando con los celestiales sonidos que surgían de su garganta.

Se lo había advertido a ese estúpido. Y ahora estaba eufórico hundido en sus pechos, besándolos, mordiéndolos y chupándolos como no tenía que haber dejado de hacerlo nunca.

–Edward. – Su gemido no hizo otra cosa más que incitarme más.

Mis manos se paseaban libremente por su trasero y sus piernas, acariciándola y palpándola, y mi entrepierna no dejaba de bañarse en su humedad al ritmo del balanceo de mis caderas. Las suyas imitaban mis movimientos recibiendo las caricias placenteras de mi miembro a un ritmo tortuoso para ambos pero increíblemente placentero.

Descendí por su estómago, besando su abdomen, hasta llegar al lugar donde brotaba su excitación dulce y atrayente. Inmovilicé sus piernas al mismo tiempo que hundí mi lengua en ella, degustándola, dándole placer y excitándome en el acto más aún. Se retorció ante la atenta mirada que le dirigía mientras la hacía mía con la lengua. Apuñó las sábanas y arqueó la espalda para después colisionar en el colchón cuando llegó a su ansiada cúspide.

Hacía un rato nos habíamos dedicado a besarnos y a acariciarnos todo el cuerpo, a curarnos las heridas que ese estúpido había conseguido hacernos. Nuestras almas habían dialogado a su manera, entre caricias, besos y eternas promesas que sabía que ninguno de los dos volvería a romper esta vez. La había hecho mía, y ella me había hecho suyo mientras las profundidades de nuestros ojos, y en ocasiones, el tacto de nuestros labios enviaban silenciosamente los "te amo" más veraces que alguna vez nos habíamos dicho.

Pero ahora sus ojos no habían podido mantenerse abiertos debido al placer, y yo necesitaba verla de nuevo. Estaba conmigo, Mike ya había quedado atrás y precisaba leerlo una vez más en sus ojos.

–Nunca me cansaré de ver tu rostro cuando hago _esto_. – Y me hundí en ella, sufriendo su protesta en forma de profundo gemido, y disfrutando de la sorpresa y el placer que reflejaron sus ojos al abrirse de par en par.

Se aferró a mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y mis caderas con sus piernas con fuerza, llegando poco después a otro orgasmo que pareció interminable hasta que yo también colapsé.

–Oh, por Dios. – Aun seguíamos abrazados fuertemente y Bella tenía la respiración por las nubes. – Quiero más de esto. Quiero más de ti, para siempre. – Yo reí y me separé de ella atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

–No sabes lo que te espera. – Ella se acomodó en mi pecho. – ¿Tienes que volver a casa? – Pregunté después de unos segundos, llenando mis pulmones de aire al sentir que mi respiración volvía al ritmo normal. Ella negó con la cabeza antes de besarme lentamente.

–Estoy con Alice. – Enarqué las cejas, mientras nos tapaba con el nórdico.

– ¿Y qué se supone que estás haciendo con ella? – Se encogió de hombros.

–Creo que estamos organizando una excursión.

– ¿Y eso os va a llevar toda la noche? – Sonrió.

–En realidad les he dicho que iba a casa de Alice y que no me esperasen para dormir. La verdad es que tenía pensado quedarme allí después de hablar con Mike, pero…

–Shht. – Puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios. – No existe Mike esta noche. – Ella sonrió antes de acariciarme la mejilla y volver a acomodarse en mi pecho.

Extenuado como me sentía, me quedé dormido en algún momento, escuchando su respiración, oliendo su cabello, con ella en mis brazos. Bella.

Algo me hizo despertar y fruncir el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados, así que me removí intentando encontrar la postura adecuada para seguir durmiendo. El despertador no había sonado aun. Pero en mi movimiento la suavidad de una piel cálida me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe para encontrarme de frente a la mujer más preciosa que había conocido en la vida y con ello recordar todo lo que mi inusual cansancio matutino había enterrado. Se removió de manera perezosa sin despertarse.

Parecía un ángel. Una de sus manos estaba escondida bajo la almohada y la otra descansaba encima de la misma, frente a su rostro. Respiraba acompasadamente, con los labios entreabiertos y sumida en un profundo sueño. Sus pestañas abundantes y largas me hipnotizaron al igual que las escasas pecas de su nariz que la madurez no había podido eliminar por completo.

Sonreí contento por volver a despertarme después de tantos años junto a ella. Me giré para mirar la hora en el reloj. Eran las 05:30 a.m.y entraba en el hospital a las 07:00 a.m. Con un suspiro, estiré el brazo para desprogramar el despertador y me levanté para darme una ducha, separándome a regañadientes de ella.

Me sentía diferente. Lleno de vida. Había redescubierto la razón por la que me despertaba cada mañana, y muy terco había sido todos esos años al intentar hacerme creer a mí mismo que Bella había quedado en mi pasado; un pasado tortuoso que había sido incapaz de superar y que nos había hecho mucho daño a ambos sin necesidad. Y ese pensamiento me llevó una vez más a la razón de nuestra obligada separación. Mike. Tenía que convencer a Bella de algún modo para que ella no fuese a hablar con él sola. Me crispaba y me moría también de celos solo al pensar que él pudiese compartir solo un poco de tiempo junto a ella. Eso era un privilegio que no merecía.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una camisa azul para ir al hospital. Al salir del baño Bella seguía durmiendo, así que recogí la ropa que habíamos dejado tirada en el suelo de la habitación, colocándola a los pies de la cama y recordando la forma tan tierna y necesitada en la que los dos habíamos hecho el amor al llegar la noche anterior después de que esas prendas hubiesen caído al suelo poco a poco.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Josh mientras preparaba el desayuno. Me había llamado en cuanto Irina le había contado qué había pasado el día anterior, pero yo debía estar demasiado ocupado como para atenderle. Agradecí que lo tuviese en modo vibración.

Poco después_ sus_ complacientes brazos me rodearon la cintura con fuerza y noté como se ponía de puntillas para besarme en el cuello antes de hablar mientras yo terminaba de poner el beicon en el plato.

–Buenos días. – Murmuró abrazándome más fuerte. – Qué bien huele.

–Supuse que tendrías hambre. Anoche con tanto ajetreo se nos olvidó cenar. – Contesté apagando la vitrocerámica y apartando la sartén.

– ¿Ajetreo? – Preguntó soltando una risita al final.

Me giré y sonreí respondiendo a esa curvatura divertida que me dirigían sus labios, rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos y atrayéndola al mío. Tenía los ojos por fin blancos y brillantes, desbordantes de amor y felicidad orgullosamente manifestados.

–Ajetreo. – Afirmé inclinándome para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabello con fuerza y gruñí por la excitación que me provocaba. Abrimos los labios a la vez para dejar que nuestras lenguas se acariciasen libremente, recibiendo todo lo que ella quería darme: su amor, su pasión, su necesidad… En momentos así incluso me parecía mentira volver a tenerla de esa forma conmigo.

–Buenos días. – Susurré respirando tan agitadamente como ella, rozando su nariz con la mía. –Será mejor que empecemos a desayunar. Tú debes estar muerta de hambre y yo entro a trabajar dentro de una hora. – Suspiré. – No creo tener fuerza de voluntad para volver a salir de la cama si me vuelvo a meter contigo… – Ella sonrió y me volvió a besar.

–Está bien, dejemos el ajetreo para otro momento. – Contestó jocosamente.

Se separó de mí para coger los dos platos que había preparado y los puso sobre la mesa de la cocina, sentándose en una de las sillas y esperándome con una sonrisa que casi me mata de la felicidad que irradiaba. Llevaba puesta la camisa gris perla que había dejado sobre la cama y era una buena distracción para mí. No recordaba lo bien que quedaba en ella mi ropa. Dio un par de golpecitos a la silla que estaba junto a ella, y cogiendo los dos zumos de naranja, me senté.

– Así que aprendiste a cocinar. – Dijo probando un trozo del huevo frito que le había hecho.

–Bueno, ¿quién no sabe hacer un par de huevos fritos y beicon? – Respondí comenzando a comer también.

–Mmm, esto está riquísimo. – Alabó metiéndose en la boca un trozo de beicon. Yo sonreí. – ¿Estás eludiendo la cuestión?

–No. No sé cocinar muy bien, aunque puedo defenderme en algo como puedes comprobar. – Comenté bebiendo un poco de zumo.

–Ya veo, porque esto está buenísimo. – Volvió a insistir haciéndome reír.

–O tú muy hambrienta. – Elevó las cejas y tragó. Cogió su vaso de zumo y bebió un poco.

–Cabe la posibilidad ciertamente. Aunque me inclino más por el ideal del chico perfecto. – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Chico perfecto?

–Alto, guapo, cirujano, habilidoso en la cama y buen cocinero. – Me aguanté la risa, observando como volvía a llenarse la boca con un trozo de huevo.

–Habilidoso en la cama. Bueno, me gusta saber eso. – Sonreí terminándome mi beicon. Y ella rio.

–Supongo que eres muy consciente de ello cuando estás viéndome zampar de esta forma tus huevos y tu beicon. – Comentó dejando el tenedor finalmente en su plato, provocando un audible tintineo.

–Algo así. – Contesté acercándome a sus labios para besarlos.

–Desearía que no tuvieses que ir a trabajar para continuar con el ajetreo. – Apreté los labios en una sonrisa, y luego volví a besarla.

–Podemos vernos luego. – Sonreí. Ella acunó mi rostro.

–Por supuesto. – Me besó.

Fue un beso lento y tierno que fue subiendo de intensidad poco a poco y consiguió que pudiese notar todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas y que la sangre se caldeara hasta el punto de tener que separarme para no sucumbir a la tentación de hacerla mía de nuevo. Dejé un beso en su nariz cuando recobré la respiración y, cogiendo los platos, me levanté.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Creo que aun te da tiempo a ducharte mientras recojo esto, si quieres.

–Ajam. – Contestó. – Supongo que iré a casa a buscar editoriales y a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que no sabía a qué se dedicaba para ganarse la vida. Me giré cuando dejé los platos en el fregadero, algo apenado. Supe en ese instante que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo por la manera en la que me miraba.

– ¿No estás trabajando? – Pregunté.

–Cumplí con un contrato en una editorial hace dos semanas, trabajando a distancia. Así que estoy enviando currículums para ver si tengo más suerte en Seattle. – Abrí los ojos, sorprendido y decepcionado a la vez, sin poder evitar girarme de nuevo.

– ¿Seattle? – Ella parecía seria y yo me había quedado estático, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle a eso después de haberle repetido hasta el cansancio que la amaba la noche anterior?

–Sí… – Agachó la cabeza y se acercó hasta mí, entrelazando una de sus manos con la mía húmeda. – Aunque ahora ya no me parece tan buena idea. Pero, ¿qué oportunidades puedo tener en Forks? – Yo seguía inmóvil, sin saber qué decir. – Edward, admito que es muy cómodo trabajar en casa, pero no es lo que necesito. Quiero tener que levantarme por las mañanas, ir a una editorial, la que sea. Comenzar leyendo manuscritos hasta llegar a ser editora, y eso en Forks lo tengo difícil.

–Bella… – No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Por un lado podía entenderla, pero por otra parte yo quería que estuviese conmigo.

–Por supuesto, no me iría sin ti. – Se calló por unos segundos, mirándome, analizándome, y después suspiró. – Alejémonos de aquí, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Quiero, no sé… Olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado con Mike. – Sus manos me acariciaron el abdomen. – Podremos venir a menudo a ver a nuestros padres, pero necesito irme de aquí.

–Bella, no sé qué decir ahora mismo. – Ella se inmutó pálida por un par de segundos y después se separó, pareciendo por un momento algo avergonzada.

–Lo siento. – Dijo de repente. – Lo siento, Edward. Vaya, soy una tonta. – Sonrió de manera forzada. – Acabamos de resolver toda esta mentira y yo ya tengo estas ideas en la cabeza. No quiero presionarte, haz como que no has escuchado nada.

Parecía arrepentida, hablando rápidamente, intentando excusar todo lo que había hablado sobre Seattle. Y yo me sentía confuso con todo lo que había escuchado salir de su boca, con su petición y sobretodo con esa necesidad que parecía tener por abandonar Forks para dejar atrás lo de Mike.

–No, no, preciosa. – Hablé acercándome a ella y cogiendo sus manos. – No estoy diciendo que no, es solo que me has pillado por sorpresa. La verdad es que…

– ¿Qué? – Me apremió cuando me quedé callado.

–Ya sabes que yo desde siempre he querido trabajar mano a mano con mi padre en el hospital.

–Ah, sí. Es verdad. – Contestó agachando la cabeza. Suspiré elevando su mentón con mi dedo índice.

–Pero quizá tengas razón. Y además, no pienso volver a dejar que la distancia nos separe. – Su mirada entristecida cambió de inmediato. – Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, Bella. – Esta vez sonrió. – Pero vamos a tomárnoslo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Aún tengo un contrato que cumplir. – Ella asintió con ganas y me dio un abrazo acompañado de un efusivo beso que me hizo sonreír.

–Voy a ducharme, no quiero que llegues tarde. – Le sonreí antes de volver a besarla y la dejé marchar.

Respiré hondo cuando desapareció por la puerta y miré el paquete de tabaco sin abrir que había encima del microondas. Desde que había empezado a fumar era el periodo de tiempo más largo que había estado sin probar un cigarrillo, aunque después de todo lo que acababa de hablar con Bella necesitaba fumarme uno.

Aspiré la boquilla y sentí mis músculos relajarse casi al instante. No me había dado cuenta de que me había tensado hasta ese momento. Volví a inhalar y llené mis pulmones de ese humo tóxico y la sensación mejoró. La nicotina estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero la conversación que había tenido con Bella hacía unos instantes no se me iba de la cabeza mientras fregaba lo que habíamos ensuciado desayunando y hacía la cama.

Seguramente se trataba de un simple impulso por su parte. Yo también me encontraba feliz de que finalmente todo estuviese tomando el camino correcto, pero me había pillado desprevenido. ¿Desde cuándo esa idea rondaba su cabeza? ¿Pensó en ello queriendo escapar de mí? ¿Tenía planeado irse con Mike o sin él? Si no recordaba mal el que alguna vez consideré mi mejor amigo seguía teniendo abierta la tienda de deportes.

–Ya estoy lista. – Me giré al escuchar su voz y terminé de colocar la almohada. – Lo que yo había dicho, chico perfecto. – Puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo.

–Siento no tener secador. – Me disculpé acercándome a ella para plantarle un beso en los labios.

–Mmm, acabas de fumar. – Adivinó con el ceño fruncido. Yo sonreí y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos acercándola más a mí para dejar otro beso más. – Pero me da igual, sabes igual de bien.

El beso se volvió más apasionado y a medida que pasaban los segundos tenía más dificultades para separarme de sus labios y para no cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la cama. Dios, cuánto la deseaba.

–Tengo que ir al hospital. – Murmuré sobre sus labios, tirando con los dientes del inferior.

–Ya… – Suspiró y me abrazó con fuerza por el cuello dejando un beso bajo mi oreja. – ¿A qué hora sales?

–A las 03:00 p.m.

–Llámame cuando salgas. Podemos hacer algo. – Asentí sin separarme de ella. Me sentía muy bien a su lado y no quería separarme. – Iré a ver a Mike. – Lo dijo entre dientes y yo me tensé, separándome.

– ¿Sola? No, Bella. No te dejaré sola.

–Puedo hacerlo. Mike no me hará daño, nunca me lo ha hecho. Solo quiero decirle lo que siento a la cara. – Me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando sentí una ligera presión en la cabeza.

–Soy yo quien tiene que hablar con él. Él era mi amigo, Bella.

– ¿Hablar? Edward, no vas a poder hablar con él. ¿Te recuerdo como le dejaste la cara aquel día que fuiste a su casa? ¿O sin ir más lejos esta semana? – Se cruzó de brazos con una resolución firme en la mirada. – No quiero que vayas.

Suspiré intentando darme paciencia. Estaba claro que Bella no iba a ceder a que fuese yo el que le dijese las verdades a Mike. Me acerqué a ella, deshice su cruce de brazos y la incité a abrazarme.

–Entonces deja que vaya contigo. No me dejes fuera, por favor. Entiéndelo. – Me miraba algo temerosa, pero la determinación anterior había desaparecido. – Es algo que nos incumbe a los dos, y además, no quiero que esté solo contigo. – Puso los ojos en blanco.

–Está bien, pero prométeme que te portarás bien. – Acaricié una de sus mejillas.

– Te lo prometo. – Ella me miró atentamente, analizando si realmente hablaba en serio y después suspiró.

– ¿Tienes un cigarro?

El día en el hospital por primera vez se me hizo largo. No veía el momento de salir para volver a ver a Bella. Irina y Maira me habían acompañado a fumar uno de mis cigarros mientras intentaban sacarme más información sobre Bella y yo lo único que hacía una y otra vez era intentar eludir el tema, porque siempre les contaba lo mismo: _es la mujer de mi vida, no creo que haya una mujer más perfecta para mí, debí darme cuenta antes de que detrás de su decisión de dejarme había algo más, ella me quiere…_

Las dos se mostraban felices por mí, y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, me pude dar cuenta realmente de que Irina y Maira tenía razón en lo que trataban de hacerme entender desde hacía un tiempo. ¿Por qué a nadie le podía interesar que yo estuviese bien? ¿Mi felicidad? Y desde luego todo ese cambio respecto a mi autoestima solo se lo debía a Bella. Eso era lo que era capaz de conseguir el amor y que la persona que deseas te correspondiese de la misma manera.

–Que tengas una buena tarde, Edward. – Se despidió de mí Irina. – Te diría de ir a tomar algo con Josh ahora, pero creo que debes tener mejores planes. – Comentó en tono jocoso, guiñándome uno de sus ojos azules.

Yo solo reí y negué con la cabeza antes de alejarme.

Arranqué el Volvo dirigiéndome a casa de Bella tras haberla llamado antes. Su voz invadió mis oídos inundando mi alma de tranquilidad y regocijo al ser consciente del tono anhelante y ávido que llenaba sus palabras. Tenía ganas de verme y yo me encontraba en la misma situación. Acordamos, sin que nos quedase más remedio, ir a ver a Mike y así solucionar ese tema lo antes posible para poder olvidarnos.

–Te he echado de menos. – Murmuró sobre mis labios dentro del vehículo, acariciando mi cabeza y presionándome contra su boca, atrapando la mía en un hambriento beso que nos dejó jadeando a los dos cuando nos separamos. Uní nuestras frentes con la respiración agitada y rocé la punta de su nariz con la mía. Se había cambiado de ropa, llevaba ahora unos pantalones vaqueros y un jersey azul de cuello alto. Y, por supuesto, estaba subida en unos de sus zapatos de tacón.

–Y yo a ti. No sabes cuánto. – Murmuré acariciando con mis manos sus mejillas. Volví a dejar un beso en sus labios y me erguí a regañadientes, metiendo la primera marcha. – ¿Lista? – Pregunté girando el cuello para observar su expresión.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio y la seriedad en su rostro era evidente. Estaba seguro de que por la forma en la que me miraba habría estado pensando en sobre lo que habíamos hablado esa mañana de ir a ver a Mike los dos juntos. Puso su mano sobre la mía. Dejé la palanca otra vez en punto muerto y saqué la llave del contacto rodando los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – Frunció el ceño. Parecía afligida y pensando qué palabras iba a utilizar.

–Creo que es mejor que me esperes en el coche mientras hablo con Mike.

–No. – Fui rotundo en mi negación y ella apretó los labios pareciendo impotente. Se llevó con la suya la mano que tenía en la palanca aun y le dio un apretón dejándola en su regazo.

– Edward, sé lo que supone para ti que hable a solas con Mike, pero…

–No, no lo sabes, Bella. ¡No lo sabes, joder! – Tiré de la mano que ella aún sostenía y me llevé ambas a la cabeza tirando de mi cabello. – He estado volviéndome loco al imaginarte con él desde que supe que estabais juntos.

–Estás siendo infantil. – Su acusación me hizo levantar la vista y mirarla confuso. – Mike no va a hacerme nada, no a mí.

–Confiabas en él, compartías tu tiempo con él, tus problemas, tus objetivos… Y aún _más_ que eso. ¡Dios, Bella! Pensar en _eso_, especialmente, me mata de los celos. No me pidas que te deje sola. ¿Por qué crees que tramó todo esto? Está obsesionado contigo. – Ella no dejaba de mirarme, sin hablar. Estaba compungida, lo podía ver en sus ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerza haber podido convencerla.

–Es _eso_. No quieres que haga esto sola porque estás celoso, porque crees que en cualquier momento puedo arrojarme a sus brazos. – Miró las manos retorciéndose en su regazo avergonzada. – Eres ridículo. Tú no sabes nada de _eso_, Edward. – Su voz estaba impregnada de decepción y me arrepentí de haberme expresado mal. – Para mí era casi una obligación. – Esta vez mi mandíbula se tensó e hice el amago para meter la llave en el contacto antes de que Bella me detuviese. – No.

– ¿No qué? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que ese infeliz te obligaba a…? ¡Joder, joder! – Exclamaba dando puñetazos a un extremo del volante. Quería llenarlo de golpes hasta que la muerte llegara por él.

– ¡No, Edward, no he querido decir eso! – Pero sus palabras no surtieron efecto en mí y bajé del coche necesitando aire.

Aun estábamos frente a su casa y no pude evitar mirar hacia la entrada. ¿Habría hablado ella con sus padres ya? Fue una pregunta que me formulé fugazmente en el mismo estado nervioso, rígido y lleno de sed de venganza en el que me encontraba.

– ¡Edward! – Exclamó saliendo ella también del coche y llegando hasta mi altura para abrazarme por la espalda. Yo estaba inclinado sobre el vehículo, con los brazos apoyados en el techo. – Lo siento. Yo he hablado sin pensar. Yo… – Suspiró y me abrazó más fuerte. – Quería decir que para mí era casi una obligación, no que Mike me obligara. – Bufé exasperado y me giré para mirarla. – Casi, Edward. Tampoco era como si tuviese un deber. Por Dios, se había portado tan bien conmigo. Estábamos saliendo y después de todo lo que pensaba que había hecho por mí le había cogido cierto cariño. ¿Cómo iba a negárselo? – Mis puños se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

– ¿Te llegaste a enamorar de él? – Mi pregunta la sorprendió y frunció el ceño.

–No, nunca estuve enamorada de él. – Después suspiró. – Edward, pensaba que nunca volvería a sentir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Creí que ningún hombre me haría sentir ese escalofrío y esa debilidad que solo tú consigues que sienta. – Agachó la cabeza. – No sé explicártelo, pero nunca me sentí plena con él, y nunca me habría sentido completa con ningún otro.

–Entonces no lo entiendo. – Dije entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa. – ¿Por qué te permitiste llegar hasta ese punto con él? – No me miró, seguía cabizbaja, mirándose las manos.

–Porque aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que te seguía queriendo, quise engañarme pensando que podría seguir adelante y que conseguiría obtener la estabilidad que nos faltó a nosotros. – Suspiró. – Sé que fui una estúpida, más al permitir tener una relación con ese farsante. No sabes cómo me siento. No tienes ni idea… – Su voz se quebró y me pareció por un momento que estallaría en lágrimas. Eso me llenó de rabia.

–Quiero matarlo. – El horror se adueñó de sus ojos y me miró suplicante.

–Tú no eres así…

– ¡Él es el culpable de que sea así! – Gruñí.

–Tienes que abrir tu mente. Para mí no significaba nada. Solo existes tú, Edward. Siempre has existido solo tú. – Su mano me acarició la mejilla y aspiré aire al notar el hormigueo en mi piel.

–No quiero dejarte a solas con él. – Esta vez su preocupación se esfumó para convertirse en exasperación. Bufó y bajó la mano que acariciaba mi rostro cruzándose de brazos pero sin apartarse de mí.

–Pues voy a hacerlo. – Chasqueé la lengua perdiendo la paciencia. – Edward, el problema es contigo. ¿No lo ves? A mí no va a hacerme nada.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–He estado pensando esta mañana en la fijación que tuvo por mí desde que te dejé. – Fruncí el ceño. – Él era el único soltero, debía sentirse incómodo. Quizá te tenía envidia. – Lo fruncí aún más. –Quería tener lo que tú tenías y lo consiguió. – Negué con la cabeza.

–No, él era mi amigo. No sé por qué lo hizo pero no quiero que se acerque a ti. – Ella respiró hondo.

–Eres terco, pero no tanto como yo. Vas a dejar que hable con Mike yo sola, y tú me vas a esperar en el coche. Te prometo que solo serán cinco minutos.

– ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

–Porque no quiero que te haga daño. – Sonreí divertido.

–Pero ¿es que no viste como lo dejé? – Bella puso los ojos en blanco. – ¡Se lo tenía merecido! ¡Y volvería a hacerlo!

– ¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Edward, eres incapaz de controlarte cuando estáis en el mismo lugar. – Acercó su rostro al mío y lo acunó con sus manos. – Déjame hacerlo. Hazlo por mí. – Vaya, las palabras mágicas. Me enderecé.

–Cinco minutos. Ni uno más, porque entonces iré a buscarte. – Ella sonrió por fin complacida y me dio un beso en los labios antes de subir al coche. Ah, bendita mujer.

–Vámonos ya o tendremos que ir a la tienda.

En cuanto aparqué me di cuenta de que no sabía si iba a ser capaz de estar esperando en el coche. Bella era tan terca. Se alejó después de despedirse de mí con un beso lleno de amor, pero la sensación de tranquilidad se había esfumado en cuanto se había bajado del coche. Miraba el reloj cada treinta segundos y el tiempo no pasaba. Saqué un cigarro y lo encendí. En realidad estaba esperando que pasasen esos cinco minutos para verla salir y sentirme aliviado o ir a buscarla.

Aspiré con fuerza la boquilla una vez más antes de volver a mirar el reloj. Ya pasaban más de cinco minutos. Si en los próximos treinta segundos no volvía, iría a aporrear la puerta de Mike. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto Bella? Se suponía que solo tenía que aclararle un par de puntos, quizá echarle algo en cara.

Me removí inquieto tirando la colilla por la ventanilla. Miré hacia la puerta de Mike y de nuevo el reloj. El cuerpo se me estaba tensando y no paraba de mover las piernas rítmicamente a causa de la impaciencia. No me lo pensé más, siete minutos eran más que suficientes. Me bajé del Volvo y lo cerré dando zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta de Mike.

* * *

.

_Bueno, parece que vamos por buen camino... Estos dos no han perdido el tiempo y Mike ha quedado al descubierto, ¿pero se dará por vencido o tramará algo más? El lunes volveré a subir capítulo! :)_

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros rr._

_Un besazo_


	22. XXI

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XXI**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

La situación me había superado, y en pocos segundos me encontraba frente a la puerta de Mike. Me reprendí mentalmente por haberla dejado acudir a ella sola sin saber qué sería capaz de hacer Mike cuando supiese que volvíamos a estar juntos. Toqué el timbre, pero mi impaciencia era mayor. Así que al esperar un par de segundos y no recibir respuesta de ningún tipo, volví a tocar el timbre sumándole unos cuantos golpes a la puerta. Cielos, ¿Qué coño estaban haciendo?

Mike apareció molesto, pero su ceño se frunció más al comprobar de quien se trataba. – ¿Y qué cojones haces tú aquí?

– ¿Por qué Bella no ha salido ya?

– ¡Esfúmate! – Exclamó antes de empujar la puerta con la intención de cerrármela en las narices, pero fui más rápido que él y lo impedí con la pierna.

–Déjala salir.

–Estamos hablando.

– ¡Joder! ¡Te digo que la dejes! – Gruñí empujando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

– ¡Mike, déjalo! – Escuché su voz a unos metros y encontré más fuerza aun en mí.

– ¡No te quiero aquí, Edward! – Gruñó esta vez él.

Por fin pude conseguir pasar por el espacio que mi pierna había dejado y Mike me clavó su acusadora mirada azul.

–No sé cómo puedes creerle, Bella. Viste esas fotos. – Después la miró a ella. – Te engañó porque no fuiste suficiente para él, porque Edward no es para ti. Yo sí he sabido valorarte.

Ahora sabía por qué Bella estaba tardando tanto. Este gilipollas estaba intentando convencerla de que seguía teniendo razón. Y además lo hacía tan bien que parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad, eso era lo peor de todo. Tenía que estar enfermo, no había otra explicación.

Sus palabras me habían encendido y de un segundo a otro me encontraba sobre él propinándole uno, dos puñetazos, antes de sentir que Bella tiraba de mi brazo. – ¡No, no! ¡Me lo prometiste! – Mike debía darle las gracias a Bella, porque ella era la única que podía detenerme en ese momento, y lo hice apartándome y apartándola de él.

Mike se incorporó y tiró de su jersey, el cual se había subido, antes de mirar a Bella. – En esto te va a convertir si sigues con él.

–Cállate de una puta vez. No sigas. – Bramé. – ¿Cómo puedes decirle que no fue suficiente para mí? Ella es más que suficiente, es todo lo que necesito para poder vivir. ¡Y tú me lo quitaste! – Continué. – Deja a Bella tranquila. Te advertí que cuando ella supiese la verdad no querría saber nada más de ti, y aquí está, conmigo, a mi lado, de donde nunca debió apartarse.

–Vámonos, Edward. Vámonos, por favor. – La petición de Bella alegró a mis oídos, porque lo único que deseaba era irme de allí con ella y que Mike jamás volviese a aparecer en nuestras vidas.

El que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo elevó una mano mirando a Bella derrotado, con la clara intención de pedirle una vez más que no se fuera pero no intentó impedirlo cuando nos alejamos.

–Es un cínico. – Gruñí metiéndome en el coche y sacando un cigarro. – ¿Cómo se atreve a seguir insistiendo sobre lo mismo? Dios, es irritante. – Inhalé cuando lo encendí.

–Ya está, Edward. Ya estamos aquí. – Intentó tranquilizarme cogiendo mi mano libre. – Te creo a ti, estoy aquí contigo, ¿vale? – Sus ojos me miraban preocupados, tratando de calmarme. Desprendía ese color achocolatado sólido y cálido que tanto me gustaba.

Comprendí que Mike ya había perdido toda credibilidad para ella, y que ahora era yo el que se había vuelto a ganar su confianza. Tenía que relajarme, pensar que todo estaba zanjado y que Mike ya no volvería a ser un problema para nosotros.

–Te quiero, Bella. – Murmuré algo más tranquilo, llevando la mano que tenía entre las suyas a su mejilla. – Siempre voy a hacerlo. – Ella me sonrió.

–Y yo a ti. Mucho. – Respondí a su sonrisa y me incliné para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

–Necesito despejarme ¿Vamos a tomar algo ahora? – Volví a presionar mis labios en los suyos.

–Hecho.

–Necesito un poco. – Pidió mirando el cigarro en mi mano.

–Por supuesto. – Dije pasándoselo. – ¿Dónde has dejado tu paquete?

–Está en el bolso, pero prefiero tu cigarro. – Sonreí negando con la cabeza antes de arrancar.

La taberna de Walter estaba bastante llena cuando llegamos. Escaneé todo el local sin encontrar una mesa vacía, hasta que me percaté de que alguien movía el brazo llamando mi atención. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que eran Irina y Josh.

–Vamos a tener suerte. – Murmuré inclinándome hacia Bella. – Vas a conocer a dos amigos que trabajan conmigo. – Bella abrió los ojos algo amedrentada y se mordió el labio. – ¿Qué?

–Todo el mundo cree que sigo con Mike. – Comentó alzando nuestras manos unidas. Lo cierto era que no había caído en ello.

–Bueno, pues tendrán que acostumbrarse a vernos juntos de la mano y haciéndonos arrumacos.

–Supongo. – Contestó en un suspiro.

–Vamos.

Josh no dejaba de mirar en nuestra dirección mientras nos acercábamos con una radiante sonrisa que temí que le partiera la cara en dos, e Irina esperaba pacientemente con una expresión de lo más entusiasta, aunque menos exagerada que la de Josh.

–Tenéis suerte de que estemos aquí. Ya casi nos íbamos a ir. – Comentó Josh. Sonreí.

–Hacía días que no sabía de ti. – Contesté apartando una silla para que Bella se sentase. Se encogió de hombros.

–No es mi culpa que andes tan gratamente ocupado estos días. – Dijo mirando en dirección a Bella, quien en seguida se ruborizó. Seguía amando sus sonrojos también. En todo el tiempo que duró aquella mentira no había sido capaz de vislumbrar uno.

–En vista de que Edward es un maleducado, soy Irina. – Se presentó sonriéndole amablemente. – Y él es Josh, mi novio, aunque nunca pensé que acabara siéndolo. – Josh frunció el ceño e Irina se rio, acariciando su mejilla después en un gesto de disculpa.

–Encantada, yo soy…

–Bella. Bella Swan. – Puse los ojos en blanco cuando Josh no la dejó terminar.

–Bueno… – Continuó Irina en tono de disculpa. – Eres la hija del sheriff, algo teníamos que saber.

–A parte de que el cansino de Edward no ha dejado de hablar de ti. – Respiré hondo.

–Pero bueno, ¿maleducado? ¿cansino? ¿No hay nada bueno para mí hoy? – Pregunté haciéndome el ofendido y cogiendo la mano de Bella, quien miraba colorada a mis dos amigos con una sonrisa.

–Supongo que sí. – Contestó de forma sugerente mi amiga. Volví a poner los ojos en blanco antes de que el mismo Walter se acercara a tomarnos nota.

–Una cerveza. – Le pedí

–Yo quiero otra. – Fruncí el ceño.

–A ti no te gusta la cerveza. – Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Tampoco me gustaba fumar. – Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, supuse que tendría que aprender algunas nuevas costumbres.

–Nosotros ya nos vamos, Walter. – Dijo Irina levantándose. El aludido asintió y se alejó dando zancadas. Estaba hasta arriba de trabajo.

– ¿Ya? – Pregunté yo.

–Sí, mi madre viene unos días, y está al llegar. No quiero que no me encuentre en casa. – Josh rodeó la cintura de Irina y yo asentí.

–Entonces nos vemos pronto.

–Mañana.

–Eso espero. Hasta luego tío. – Dije dándole una palmada en el brazo. – Adiós, Irina.

–Hasta luego, felicidad personificada. – Se mofó removiéndome el pelo. – Y encantada de haberte conocido, Bella. – Se despidió de ella con una sincera sonrisa.

–Igualmente, chicos.

Nos quedamos en silencio observando como Josh e Irina se alejaban con las manos entrelazadas y riendo cómplicemente. Josh era un buen tipo e Irina, aunque al principio había estado confundida conmigo, también merecía ser feliz. Me alegré por ellos, porque después de todo al final se hubiesen encontrado. Y volví a mirar a Bella, alegrándome por mí esta vez.

–Perdona por cómo me he puesto con todo el tema de Mike. – Intenté disculparme. No sentía haberme enfurecido realmente por lo que esa cucaracha había hecho, porque era así como realmente me sentía, sino el haber perdido los papeles estando Bella presente. Ella se encogió de hombros y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando el codo sobre la superficie y la cabeza en su mano.

–Supongo que es normal. – El humor que había aparecido en presencia de Irina y Josh se había esfumado. – Yo tampoco estoy feliz con todo esto, Edward. De verdad que es muy duro para mí darme cuenta de que todos estos años he estado viviendo una mentira; que los dos la hemos vivido. – Me acerqué a ella y acuné su rostro con una de mis manos.

–Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para volver siete años atrás y evitar que todo esto pasase. – Le confesé. Ella sonrió y se enderezó en su silla.

–A lo mejor si no hubiese pasado esto, habría pasado algo más que nos hubiese obligado a separarnos. No sé. – Fruncí el ceño. – Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Estamos aquí. – Relajé el semblante y me acerqué para dejar un beso en sus labios. – Eh. – Susurró algo avergonzada, mirando después a todo el local.

–Van a tener que acostumbrarse. Has vuelto con tu primer novio. – Ella negó con la cabeza, y nos alejamos un poco más cuando Walter dejó nuestras cervezas sobre la mesa. – No puedo creer que vaya a verte beber una cerveza.

– ¡Eh! – Se quejó dándome un débil manotazo juguetón en el hombro. – Yo no me meto con lo que bebes o dejas de beber. Yo reí.

–Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado. – Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, y algo fastidiado por la interrupción, lo cogí. – Hola, mamá.

–Hola, cariño. ¿Qué haces? – Miré a Bella quien me observaba bebiendo de su cerveza.

–Eh… estoy tomando algo.

–Hace tres días que no vienes por casa. ¿Cuándo voy a verte? – Realmente mi madre se desesperaba cuando pasaban más de dos o tres días sin que fuera a verla. No sabía si se debía a todo el tiempo que estuvimos alejados.

–Pronto, te prometo que pronto. Tengo que contarte algo. – Le adelanté sin poder reprimir una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

–Pareces contento. ¿Vas a dejarme así?

–Por ahora no puedo contarte nada más. – Aunque suponía que tendría que contárselo pronto si no quería que llegase a sus oídos por terceras personas.

– ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche? –- Miré a Bella que seguía haciendo lo mismo conmigo. No sabía qué planes tenía ella, y aunque realmente prefería seguir pasando tiempo con mi preciosa chica, también deseaba contarle a mi madre qué estaba pasando en mi vida.

–De acuerdo. Cuando termine aquí iré a casa.

–Te espero entonces. Un beso, mi amor.

– ¿Esme? – Preguntó Bella cuando guardé el Smartphone.

–Ajá. Quiere que vaya a cenar esta noche. – Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. – No puede vivir sin verme más de dos o tres días. Además quiero contarle que estoy contigo. – Abrí los ojos cuando se me ocurrió una idea. – ¿Quieres venir? Seguro que le alegraría verme aparecer contigo.

–Oh, no, Edward. – Se negó con una pequeña sonrisa. Después suspiró. – Aun no le he dicho nada a mis padres. Debería hacerlo antes de que se enteren por alguien más. – Suspiré.

–De acuerdo, preciosa. – Bella sonrió y bebió de su cerveza.

Seguimos hablando un poco más sobre algunos temas relacionados con nuestros padres. Las cenas y comidas que seguían haciendo juntos, la incansable sobreprotección de Charlie con Bella, la actitud infantil que seguía teniendo Renee, el gran trabajo que hacía mi padre en el hospital o el enorme amor que era capaz de seguir transmitiendo y sintiendo mi madre.

Evidentemente hablar de nuestros padres era mucho mejor que sacar a relucir cualquier recuerdo que hubiese transcurrido en aquellos siete años que pasamos separados. Y recordar momentos que vivimos antes de ese periodo de tiempo seguramente habría dado pie al problema que Mike se había encargado de enredar.

Prefería verla sonreír contándome episodios graciosos que había vivido con su padre y con Renee.

Pronto nuestras jarras se vaciaron y decidí pedirle la cuenta a Walter, quien parecía estar mucho más tranquilo después de que casi, al menos, la mitad de clientes ya se hubiesen ido.

–Me alegra que hayáis arreglado vuestras diferencias. – Dijo él sonriendo realmente de manera sincera. – El otro día no me hubiese gustado nada haber tenido que llamar a tu padre, Bella. – Ella se aclaró la garganta incómoda y trató de soltarse de mi mano, pero se lo impedí.

–Quería disculparme por el numerito, Walter. Lo siento, tío. – Walter negó con la cabeza pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente. – Pero tenía que aclararle algo a mi preciosa chica.

–La verdad es que optaste por el mejor método, y me alegra que estéis de nuevo juntos. – Comentó guiñándole el ojo a Bella.

– ¡Walter! – Su nombre se escuchó desde alguna mesa y el susodicho se enderezó.

–Tengo que dejaros, desde que Norman me dejó tirado hace dos días no doy abasto. Espero veros pronto por aquí. – Y se alejó llevándose con él el dinero también.

Bella y yo salimos cogidos de la mano y en silencio. Ella no había abierto la boca desde que Walter se había dirigido a nosotros y tampoco quería presionarla para que me contara qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero me moría por saberlo.

Le abrí la puerta del coche para que entrara y después di la vuelta para subirme yo.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Le pregunté directamente.

–Nada. – Respondió ella mirándome. Aunque ni su tono de voz ni la expresión de sus ojos opacada por la escasa luz podían engañarme.

–Bella, he crecido conociendo todos y cada uno de tus estados de ánimo a través de tus gestos y expresiones. No puedes engañarme. Dime qué te inquieta. – Le pedí alargando la mano para entrelazarla con la suya. Ella se las quedó mirando un par de segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Hace tres días había entrado con Mike como su novia a esta taberna, y me sacaste a la fuerza tú. Y hoy he vuelto de la mano contigo como si fuésemos la pareja feliz y como si estos siete años separados no hubiesen existido. – Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar nuestras manos. – No puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que pensará la gente.

–Oye, preciosa. No importa lo que piense la gente.

–Sí importa. – Contestó levantando la mirada para observarme, apretando mi mano. – Soy la hija del Sheriff, y tú el hijo de Carlisle. Nos conoce todo el mundo, y…

–Y todo el mundo sabe que estamos enamorados.

–No. La gente hasta hace tres días pensaba que estaba con Mike. ¿Qué van a pensar ahora? Él era tu mejor amigo. No sé, Edward. ¡No sé! – Exclamó soltándose de mi mano y llevándose las suyas al rostro para ocultárselo. – Creo que me estoy agobiando.

Suspiré tratando de entenderla. Obviamente en un lugar tan pequeño la voz se correría rápidamente y estaba claro que habría opiniones de todo tipo, pero no era algo por lo que me sintiera preocupado. Las opiniones no dejaban de ser eso; pareceres que se hacían las personas a partir de un par de situaciones que habían visto sin entender realmente el por qué, sin tener ni idea del trasfondo.

–Lo siento, Edward. – Se disculpó de repente, mirándome de nuevo. – Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento muy bien contigo, creo que nunca me he sentido mejor. Tengo claro que te quiero y que te necesito a mi lado, pero no sé si me siento bien conmigo misma.

–Nadie tiene idea de lo que Mike nos ha hecho. – Le contesté acunando su rostro. – ¿Te sientes culpable? ¿La opinión que puedan tener los demás te hace sentir así, Bella? – Frunció el ceño y se atrapó el labio inferior entre los dientes cuando le empezó a temblar.

La atraje a mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo y llené de besos su frente y su cabello cuando comenzó a sollozar. Debí haberme imaginado que todo esto tenía que seguir estallando. Y esta tarde debía haber sido demasiado intensa para ella.

Mike y seguidamente la taberna. Me pregunté si no me había propuesto ir allí porque quería demostrarme algo a mí. La abracé con más fuerza y ella se agarró a mi chaqueta de la misma manera hasta que se tranquilizó y consiguió regular poco a poco la respiración. No había nada que me doliera más que ver a Bella llorando de esa manera y más saber la razón de su llanto, pero ahora estaba a su lado e iba a ser yo quien la consolase. No iba a separarme de ella jamás. Nadie lo conseguiría.

– ¿Estás mejor? – Le pregunté separándome un poco. Ella sorbió la nariz y me miró aun con restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas, así que las sequé con mis pulgares y le sonreí intentando animarla. – No quiero que hagas nada que no desees. – Me miró confusa y después pareció reaccionar.

–Quiero estar contigo.

–Pero parece que eso, de algún modo, te hace daño. Y yo no quiero hacerte daño. – Besé su frente, y ella reaccionó abrazándome por el cuello.

–No, tú no me haces daño. Nunca me lo has hecho. – Murmuró con la cara escondida en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. –Todo esto es culpa de Mike. – Se quedó aferrada unos segundos más a mí antes de separarse de nuevo para mirarme. – Supongo que hoy me he visto superada, pero estoy bien. Solo te necesito a ti para estar bien.

– ¿Prefieres que vayamos un poco más despacio? ¿Vas a sentirte mejor si no nos dejamos ver en lugares así juntos? – Ella se quedó callada y miró nuestras manos unidas. – Bella, solo quiero que estés bien. Y si para eso tenemos que ir más despacio, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. – Ella me miró, y cuando volvió a mirar nuestras manos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

–Eres muy comprensivo. Siempre lo has sido. – Me ahorré el decirle que excepto el día que me hizo creer que me dejaba por otro.

–Porque te quiero, preciosa. Y lo único que deseo es que tú estés bien. – Se mordió el labio sonriendo y después dejó un breve pero dulce beso en mis labios que yo respondí gustosamente. – ¿Quieres uno? – Pregunté sacando el paquete de tabaco.

–Sí, creo que lo necesito.

La llevé a casa de sus padres y allí estuvimos charlando unos minutos más hasta que noté que la hinchazón de sus ojos desaparecía. Me hubiese encantado hacer algo con ella esa noche, pero tenía que admitir que Bella tenía razón en algo: era un pueblo pequeño, y ahora que nos habían visto juntos debíamos contarles a nuestros padres lo que estaba pasando entre ambos.

Acerqué su rostro al mío para despedirme de ella con un beso tierno y dulce. Una vez más las caricias de nuestros labios dialogaron sin palabras y me sentí tan pleno que la simple idea de tener que alejarme de ella por unas horas me entristecía. Me sonrió cuando nos separamos y yo le contesté de igual forma dejando un pequeño beso una vez más en ellos y recordando las famosas despedidas varios años atrás. Siempre me había costado separarme de ella, y ahora me costaba más.

–Mañana entro a las 03:00 p.m. en el hospital – Susurré contra sus labios. – Si quieres puedo pasar a recogerte por la mañana y hacemos algo. – Ella asintió provocando que, a causa de la cercaría de nuestros rostros, nuestras narices se acariciasen.

–Gracias. – Musitó dejando un beso más en mis labios.

–Hasta mañana. – Y le di un beso más antes de que se girara para abrir la puerta, pero se quedó estática.

Fuera, en la calle, justo en la acera frente a la casa de los Swan, su padre Charlie miraba mi coche con el ceño fruncido intentando ver con los ojos entornados, a través de los cristales tintados, si había alguien dentro.

–Mierda. – Susurró Bella, girándose para mirarme, aunque de lo único que fui consciente fue del movimiento que hizo ella sin ver realmente su expresión.

Tragué saliva sin poder apartar la mirada de Charlie. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un cosquilleo bastante desagradable comenzó a apoderarse de mi estómago. Charlie ahora se había inclinado y se esforzaba más en su actividad. Y la sensación de respeto me recordó a la primera vez que le pedí si Bella podía quedarse a dormir en mi casa.

Logré salir de mi ensimismamiento y de ese estado cuando escuché la risa amortiguada de Bella. Tenía la mano en la boca y sus ojos chispeaban divertidos mirándome.

– ¿De qué te ríes, joder? – Le pregunté viendo como Charlie daba la vuelta al coche.

–Tu cara. – Contestó a duras penas, riendo silenciosamente.

– ¡Joder! - Murmuré cuando vi que se acercaba a mi puerta.

– ¡Ay, no! – Exclamó en un susurro esta vez ella, dejando la risa nerviosa.

Los nudillos de Charlie golpearon los cristales de la ventanilla y el nudo en mi garganta empeoró. – ¿Edward? – Su voz llena de desconcierto se escuchó perfectamente. Miré al techo antes de bajar la ventanilla.

–Jefe Swan, buenas noches. ¿Cómo está? – Tragué saliva cuando sus labios se abrieron y se volvieron a cerrar rápidamente al percatarse de que no estaba solo y, sobre todo, al ver quien era mi acompañante.

– ¿Bella? – Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y después los entornó. – ¿Qué haces ahí?

Mi cabeza intentaba pensar lo más rápido posible, pero era incapaz de formular una frase coherente sin que descubriera la noticia y sin que sonase a excusa o mentira.

–Señor Swan, yo…

–Tenemos que hablar, papá. Edward tiene que irse, Esme le debe estar esperando.

Bella intentó sacarme decentemente del lío, pero ya que Charlie tenía tan mala imagen de mí, no podía seguir permitiendo que esa imagen creciera. Tenía que afrontar el problema tal como había venido. Así que salí del coche y le ofrecí mi mano en un saludo. Escuché como Bella chasqueaba la lengua antes de salir del coche y unirse a nosotros.

–Supongo que tengo que expresar mi sorpresa, hija. – Después me miró a mí con dureza. – Estoy esperando.

– ¿No vas a invitarlo a entrar en casa al menos, papá? Hace frío. – Y para más inri unas finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros.

–Será mejor que entres, no quiero que te constipes, Bella. – Le contestó Charlie. Bella bufó y con los brazos cruzados dio un paso por delante de mí.

–Edward no es culpable de nada, papá.

–Bella, será mejor que hagas caso a tu padre, puedes resfriarte. – Comenté yo, pero no me hizo caso alguno.

–No le trates injustamente. Yo lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo. – Charlie no miraba a Bella, seguía con su vista fija en mí.

– ¿Y Mike? ¿Sabe que estás con él? – Escuchar el nombre de Mike me enfureció y entristeció a partes iguales. Confiaba en esa infame cucaracha que se había aprovechado de su hija montando una mentira y en cambio desconfiaba de mí, que siempre la había amado sinceramente.

–Papá, ¿puedes escucharme? Mike no es como piensas.

–Bella, a casa.

– ¡No! – Exclamó ella exasperada, consiguiendo que Charlie apartara la vista de mí para mirarla desconcertado. – ¡Estoy harta, papá! ¡No soy una niña pequeña! Estoy aquí porque quiero estar junto a Edward. – Charlie abrió más los ojos. Después me miró a mí y volvió a mirarla a ella repetidas veces. – Sí, estamos juntos. – Le confesó cogiendo una de mis manos para entrelazarla con la suya. – ¿Podemos entrar y te lo aclaro? Edward tiene que irse.

–Pero… ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – Charlie no podía salir de su asombro y no dejaba de mirar a Bella.

–Puedo hacerlo yo, Bella. Entra en casa. – Le pedí.

– ¡Qué no! – Suspiró cansada y esta vez me miró a mí. – Quiero hacerlo yo, Edward. En serio, tú vas a contárselo a tus padres, yo quiero hacerlo con los míos. ¡Por Dios! Soy capaz de hacerlo. – Ahora parecía ofendida y me golpeé mentalmente.

–Está bien, pero… ¿Me dejas un par de minutos a solas con tu padre? Solo un momento, te lo prometo. – Ella volvió a suspirar, pero dio un apretón a mis manos y me besó en la mejilla.

–Mañana estaré lista a las 09:00 a.m. ¿Es buena hora? – Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. –No seas duro con él. – Le pidió a su padre.

Y se alejó para dejarnos a Charlie y a mí solos. El silencio era tan denso que hasta se escuchó la puerta de la entrada de los Swan cerrarse claramente. El padre de Bella tosió incómodo aunque con expresión de poco amigos, y yo intenté no acobardarme. Charlie siempre había defendido a Bella y la había sobreprotegido, pero ahora, a partir de ese momento, era yo quien quería tener parte de ese privilegio también. Porque Bella para mí jamás sería una carga pesada.

–Señor Swan, supongo que debo disculparme de alguna forma por haber estado viendo a Bella sin su conocimiento. Quizás tendría que haber hecho mejor las cosas y empezar con Bella una vez se hubiese aclarado todo.

–No estoy entendiendo nada. – Me cortó él.

–Y no hace falta que ahora lo entienda, lo entenderá cuando su hija le cuente toda la historia. Voy a respetar su petición de ser ella quien cuente lo que pasó, yo siempre la respetaré. Lo único que quiero que sepa es que me encantaría volver siete años atrás para que ni ella ni yo hubiésemos sufrido tanto. – Charlie frunció el ceño. – La amo y le juro por lo que más quiero, que no está muy lejos de aquí, que siempre voy a cuidar de ella. Esta vez sí. – El padre de Bella suspiró.

–Me da igual lo que pasara. Tú deber era hacerla feliz, eso era lo único que tenías que hacer, pasase lo que pasase. Confié en ti y en tus sentimientos y por eso nunca podré perdonarte que la abandonaras. – Murmuró avanzando hasta mí de forma amenazante. Retrocedí un paso viendo claramente la intensidad intimidante de su mirada. – Mi hija se quedó hecha polvo. Tú no sentiste lo que yo sentí, Edward. Ella luchaba por parecer feliz y no preocupar a nadie, pero yo sabía que muy dentro de su corazón se escondía un dolor inmenso.

Y por un momento me sentí culpable. Era cierto que yo no había vivido esa parte, pero podía imaginar por el dolor que ella había pasado si recordaba el mío.

–Los dos fuimos víctimas, señor Swan. – Una puerta volvió a escucharse en el silencio, y adiviné que detrás de ella debía estar Bella, pues cuando Charlie alzó la vista se separó de mí, y sin despedirse se alejó.

Suspiré, aliviado por, al menos, haberme dirigido al padre de Bella. Esperaba que con mis palabras le hubiese demostrado que pasara lo que pasara no estaba en mis intenciones separarme de su hija.

Bella no volvió a salir, y yo me metí en el coche para ir a casa de mis padres. Durante todo el trayecto no había podido evitar recordar la imagen de Charlie. Parecía realmente envuelto en odio cuando me estaba mirando. Evidentemente Mike no solo nos había hecho daño a nosotros dos, sino a nuestros padres también al ver cómo sufríamos. Y, en cierta manera, podía entender el posible rencor que el padre de Bella me guardaba.

Solo esperaba que entendiera nuestra situación en cuanto Bella le aclarase todo lo que había pasado. Porque eso mismo fue lo que hicieron mis padres después de escuchar mi largo relato. Mi madre apenas pudo contener las lágrimas y yo pude percibir cómo mi padre sufría por mí y se decepcionaba del que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo. Aunque también se alegraron cuando por fin les confesé que Bella y yo, después de aclarar toda esa mentira, habíamos decidido volver. Mi madre me abrazó con fuerza dándome continuos besos, y mi padre, emocionado, se unió a nosotros. Daba gracias por tener una familia como en la que había crecido.

De vuelta a casa, una vez más, los recuerdos de Boston recurrieron a mi mente. Aun no entendía de qué manera pudieron hacerme semejantes fotografías. Siempre había tenido la sospecha de que alguien, que por supuesto desconocía, me había drogado aquellas dos noches de las cuáles no recordaba nada ni había intentado recordar después de que Bella me dejara. Sí que había tenido algunas pesadillas, y en sueños mi subconsciente me había jugado malas pasadas, proyectando el engaño de Bella de forma adversa. En aquellos mal sueños yo dejaba a Bella porque había sido yo quien le había engañado.

Una vez en mi casa, y cansado de pensar, decidí llamar a Tanya sin importarme las tres horas de diferencia horaria, y que en Boston ya pasase más de la 01:30 a.m. Ya que, según Bella y Alice, era con ella con quien salía en las imágenes, tendría que aclararme algo.

–Vaya, ¿me llamas por qué has vuelto a Boston y deseas verme, Eddie? – Su saludo, si es que se le podía llamar de ese modo, me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

–Tanya…

– ¿Nos vemos en el Four Seasons en una hora? Me he comprado un salto de cama nuevo, y quizás tengas ganas de verme únicamente con…

– ¡Tanya! – Exclamé cansado, enderezándome en el sofá.

– ¿Te parece mucho una hora? Podemos vernos en media si lo así lo prefieres.

–No estoy en Boston. – Le pude aclarar, por fin. El silencio se hizo en la línea telefónica, por un par de segundos.

– ¿Ah, no? – Su tono de voz parecía de alguien confundido. – ¿Y si no estás en Boston por qué me llamas?

–Necesito que me aclares algo. – Le pedí.

– ¿Cuándo vas a volver? – Me preguntó ignorando descaradamente mi demanda.

–No voy a volver nunca. Y jamás volverá a haber revolcones entre tú y yo. – Silencio otra vez. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Más silencio, así que decidí continuar. – ¿Qué tuviste que ver con Mike?

– ¿Mike? ¿Quién es Mike? – Realmente parecía perdida.

–Mike, el chico que vino a visitarme el primer año que estuve en Boston. – Silencio de nuevo. – Tanya, a mi novia le enseñaron unas fotografías en las que supuestamente salíamos tú y yo en una situación bastante íntima, y quiero saber qué pasó. ¿Tuviste algo que ver?

–Yo…

–Sé sincera. – Le exigí.

– ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto? – Puse los ojos en blanco.

–He descubierto por qué mi novia me dejó.

– ¿Tu novia…? ¿Estás con ella? – Suspiré, cansado por sus continuas preguntas.

–Creo que te he hecho una pregunta que deberías contestar.

– ¿Pero estás con esa Jenna? – Fruncí el ceño.

–Es Bella, y sí, hemos vuelto. ¿Vas a contestarme? Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia. – Dije levantándome del sofá al mismo tiempo que me pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

– ¿Entonces no vas a volver?

– ¡Tanya, joder! ¿Es tan difícil que me hagas ese favor? ¿Qué pasó esa noche? – Escuché un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

–Realmente me avergüenza tener que admitirlo. – Mi mandíbula se tensó, al igual que todos los músculos de mi espalda, pero me quedé callado, esperando que continuara. – Tú me gustabas mucho y Mike me dijo que iba a ayudarme si yo le ayudaba a él. Me dijo que tenías novia y que estabas con ella porque Jenna…

–Bella. – La corregí entredientes, escuchando atentamente.

–Porque Bella había estado saliendo con él antes y tú siempre querías todo lo que él tenía.

–Maldito hijo de puta…

–Me dio una jarra de cerveza y me pidió que te la diese. Te juro que no sé qué llevaba, pero poco después empezaste a comportarte como él había deseado y yo siguiendo con el plan te besé y dejé que nos fotografiara. Hacías todo lo que te pedíamos, aunque nunca me devolviste un mísero beso. – Dijo con rabia.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté en un susurro. Tanya volvió a suspirar.

–Se supone que tu novia tenía que haberte dejado poco después, pero seguíais juntos. Así que después de un tiempo, como seguíamos en contacto, me dijo que cuando tuviera una oportunidad te echase escopolamina en tu bebida. Me dijo dónde conseguirla, y así lo hice.

– ¡ ¿Pero tú estás loca? ! – Bramé. – Me jodiste la vida, Tanya. ¡Tú y ese gilipollas que se hacía pasar por mi amigo me jodisteis bien!

–Yo te quería. Estaba desesperada.

– ¿Qué coño pasó después? – Pregunté hecho una furia.

–Te llevé a casa con Damon que estaba borracho. Damon se había quedado dormido en el bar, así que no fue un problema. Yo junto con Victoria te desnudamos e hicimos esas fotos, haciéndole creer a ella que eran fotos recreativas y que habías accedido a hacer un trío.

–Joder. Pero… pero Bella jamás mencionó eso. Ella solo habló de que nos habíamos acostado.

–Te quiero, Edward.

–Tú eres incapaz de querer a nadie, Tanya. Nadie que ama a otra persona hace algo así.

–Lo he callado siempre porque prefería tenerte cuando tú quisieras. Sabía que no podía atarte a una relación.

– ¿Te estás escuchando?

–Yo lo notaba. En el momento en el que me ponía un poco más cariñosa o te demostraba un poco mis sentimientos hacia ti, tardabas meses en llamarme. – Volví a sentarme en el sofá, sintiendo los nervios de punta.

– ¿Y por qué has decidido contármelo?

–Porque has vuelto con Jenna.

–Bella. – Gruñí bajito. – ¿Y?

–No soy tonta, Edward. Siempre supe que si algo de esto salía a la luz no podría volver a tenerte. – Me mordí la lengua para no contestarle que ella jamás me había tenido. – No puedo luchar contra ella.

–Tú no luchaste, te comportaste como una cobarde, igual que Mike.

–Cada uno juega con las cartas que tiene. Y yo te quería a toda costa. Quizá sea verdad que los años cambien a las personas y por eso te esté confesando lo que pasó.

– ¿Te arrepientes?

–No. – Apreté en teléfono contra mi oreja.

–Creo que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada más de qué hablar.

–Edward. – Me llamó. Yo guardé silencio. –Si algún día dejas de quererla, llámame.

–Estás enferma. – Dije con el ceño fruncido antes de colgar.

Aun no podía creer que de los labios de Tanya hubiesen salido todas esas palabras. ¿Qué tipo de persona era ella? ¿Realmente tenía la autoestima tan baja que dejaba que yo jugara con ella cuando a mí me diese la gana? Más que estar enamorada de mí, debía estar obsesionada, sino no podía explícame a mí mismo todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Rohypnol. Había estado buscando información sobre ese fármaco justo el día en el que Bella me dejó. Pero no se me había ocurrido que hubiesen utilizado escopolamina. Si hubiese ido a hacerme esas malditas pruebas muy difícilmente habrían podido detectar esa sustancia en mi organismo. Sentía rabia. Victoria también lo sabía y ninguna de las dos fue capaz de decirme ni una sola vez nada. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan estúpido de acostarme con dos de las responsables de que se llevase a cabo esa mentira? Había sido un ingenuo creyéndome astuto y malicioso.

Me levanté del sofá y me quité la ropa para meterme en la cama. Esa noche, después de darle una y otra vez vueltas a todo lo que había escuchado, soñé con jarras de cerveza, The Black Rose, Mike, Tanya, la sensación de no poder mantenerme en pie, besos inevitables, balbuceos ininteligibles, Damon borracho, color rubio rojizo sobre la almohada de casa, brazos y piernas, unos abundantes rizos rojos a unos metros, más balbuceos…

Me desperté bruscamente al escuchar el despertador, y los recuerdos de los continuos sueños que me habían acompañado toda la noche golpearon mi mente inevitablemente, dándome cuenta de que eran pequeñas imágenes en forma de recuerdos muy lejanos de lo que debía haber pasado.

Aturdido y confuso apagué el aparato y me senté en la cama. Cuando Bella me dejó me olvidé de aquellos dos episodios llenos de interrogantes porque dejaron de importarme. Estaba demasiado sumido en la pérdida de Bella, en buscar las causas de su abandono, en mantener a raya el dolor como para pensar en ello. Y ahora, de alguna forma, esos recuerdos robados volvían.

Seguía sintiendo rabia, pero una parte de mí agradecía que parte de esos huecos hubiesen sido rellenados. No eran recuerdos nítidos, pero eran familiares y aceptables para mi memoria. No los recordaba como algo extraño, lo cual podría resultar chocante, sino como algo que realmente había pasado hacía siete años.

Me había enfadado mucho con Tanya la noche anterior, pero tenía que admitir que sino hubiese sido por ella, seguramente jamás hubiese sabido qué habría pasado. Había dado el pequeño empujón que mi mente necesitaba. Y aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho en el pasado, al menos, me había ayudado a recordar.

* * *

.

_Bueno! Hasta que Edward descubre lo que realmente pasó siete años atrás y quienes fueron los responsables de sus pérdidas de memoria... Vamos a ver qué pasa ahora, estos dos aun tienen que hablar de muchas cosas ;) El viernes nos leemos, chicas!_

_Muchas gracias por todos los rr!_

_Un besito!_


	23. XXII

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XXII**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Tenía la impresión de que llegaba tarde a pesar de que faltaban cinco minutos para las 09:00 a.m., así que supuse que aquella sensación se debía a las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a Bella. Me sentía como el adolescente de dieciocho años que se había visto obligado a separarse de ella para ir a estudiar medicina a Boston. Estar sin verla durante unas horas parecía una eternidad. Aparqué frente a su casa y bajé del coche para ir a buscarla. Respiré aliviado cuando me di cuenta de que el coche patrulla del Jefe Swan no estaba por allí. Nada sucedía con la rapidez que me hubiese gustado: ni los pasos apresurados hasta la puerta de los Swan, ni mi dedo presionando el timbre, ni el que ella abriera la puerta a los pocos segundos.

Una radiante sonrisa y unos grandes y brillantes ojos achocolatados me recibieron acompañados de un delicioso y discreto rubor en las mejillas. Tenía una expresión en el rostro que la hacía ver preciosa, y por eso no pude evitar inclinarme para besar aquellos labios felices. Mi intención era dejar un suave y pequeño beso por si Renee estaba en casa, a pesar de que me moría por descargar todo el amor y las ganas que había tenido de verla. Pero, para mi sorpresa, ella enterró sus manos en mi cabello y me presionó para profundizar el beso.

Reprimí una pequeña sonrisa ante su inesperado entusiasmo mañanero, y me entregué a sus besos de la misma manera impetuosa con la que ella me besaba a mí. Mis manos viajaron a su cintura, y escuché un pequeño jadeo salir de sus labios antes de que se separara y dejara un pequeño beso más en los míos.

–Buenos días. – Murmuró, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos para abrazarme con fuerza, volviendo a dejar un cálido beso en mi cuello que me provocó un dulce estremecimiento.

–Muy buenos he de decir. – Contesté respondiendo a su abrazo de la misma manera. – ¿Te has puesto cómoda? – La había llamado esa mañana para advertirle que lo hiciera.

Se alejó de mí un par de pasos y se puso las manos en la cadera con una de sus piernas flexionada. – ¿Te parece lo suficientemente cómoda?

Me había dado cuenta que los centímetros que ganaba con los tacones los había vuelto a perder cuando la había estado besando, y realmente me gustaba esa sensación. Llevaba puestas unas Converse grises, unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera azul marino. Y por supuesto, seguía estando igual de preciosa que siempre.

–Estás perfecta. – Alzó una ceja desconfiada. – ¿Qué? Estás preciosa. – Me acerqué los dos pasos que nos separaban y entrelazando nuestras manos dejé varios besos en sus labios. Sabían tan bien que estaba convencido de que nunca iba a cansarme.

–La verdad es que tú también estás muy guapo. Te queda bien todo lo que te pones. – Dijo pasando el dedo índice de la mano que no tenía entrelazada con la mía por el dibujo de Nike de la sudadera verde oscuro.

–Pues igual que a ti. – Contesté sonriendo y besando su mejilla. – Anda, vamos. – Dije tirando de su mano.

Ella me siguió hasta el coche con nuestras manos unidas, después de cerrar con llave la puerta. Me había dicho que Renee había salido a comprar.

Cuando entramos al coche no pude evitar preguntarle sobre cómo se habían tomado sus padres el asunto de Mike. Me había estado preguntando todo el camino hasta su casa de qué manera se habrían tomado sus padres toda la historia, y sinceramente, esperaba que Charlie me hubiese perdonado. En el fondo sabía que tenía que haber luchado más por Bella, pero ella fue tan cortante al dejarme, que creí que ya no había esperanza alguna.

Charlie se había sorprendido y enfurecido hasta el punto de que casi fue a buscarlo, algo que me había esperado del padre de Bella debido a la sobreprotección que ejercía sobre ella. Me alegré de saberlo. Renee incluso había llorado al ponerse en la situación de mi preciosa chica.

–Mi madre está contenta de que estemos juntos otra vez. Dice que nunca debimos pasar por todo esto. – Suspiré y llevé mi mano a su rodilla.

–Tiene razón. ¿Y tu padre? – Sentí como se tensó levemente y después se aclaró la garganta.

–Bien, bien… – Elevé las cejas extrañado. – ¿Vamos a ir al prado? – Me preguntó alegremente cuando me desvié de la 101.

–No se lo ha tomado bien, ¿verdad? – No pude evitar el sonido bajo y apenado de mi voz.

–No es eso. – Chasqueó la lengua. – Cree que estamos yendo muy rápido. Ya sabes cómo es cuando se trata de mí.

–Sin embargo parece que aceptó de buen grado que empezaras a salir con Mike. – El silencio se hizo en el coche hasta que un par de minutos después aparqué al final del familiar camino de piedras. Miré a Bella, quien permanecía tensa y mirando al frente casi sin pestañear. – No te enfades.

–Es que estás diciendo tonterías. – Suspiré y agaché la cabeza. – Nadie se imaginaba lo que hizo Mike, y para tu información, a Mike le costó ganarse la confianza de mi padre. Empecé a salir con él hace menos de siete meses, y mi padre le dio un buen sermón cuando se lo dije. ¿Qué te crees? Parece que no lo conoces.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento. – Suspiré. – Es solo que cuando pienso en él, me hierve la sangre.

–Pues tranquilo, por favor. – Me pidió acunándome esta vez el rostro. – Estamos aquí. Tú y yo. – Murmuró dulcemente besándome en los labios. –Me has traído aquí supongo que para ir hasta el prado, y deberíamos salir ya.

–Sí. Lo siento. – Ella me sonrió y me besó.

–Vamos.

Entre árboles, piedras, hierbas y arbustos de todo tipo comenzamos a ascender por la montaña. Sonreí en mi fuero interno al darme cuenta de que Bella seguía siendo igual de torpe que hacía siete años atrás a pesar de ser capaz de llevar esas trampas mortales que tanto se calzaba últimamente. Caminaba en algunos tramos con suma lentitud y cuidado, y en un par de ocasiones, tuve que sostenerla para que no cayera. Me divertía secretamente esa dicotomía en ella entre andar con tanta seguridad sobre los tacones y con tanta vacilación sobre sus zapatillas, pero no iba a hacerle ningún comentario respecto a ello. Parecía realmente preocupada.

– ¿Desde cuándo no vienes aquí?

La expresión iluminada y deslumbrante de su rostro al llegar a aquel prado verde, lleno de flores de todos los colores y rodeado de árboles en el que yo había estado hacía tan solo tres días me impulsó a hacerle aquella pregunta.

Dejé sobre la hierba la mochila de montaña y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, presionando mi pecho sobre su espalda y apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro. Ella seguía admirando la belleza de aquel lugar que habíamos descubierto cuando apenas éramos dos niños. No solo era hermoso por su pureza y la viva naturaleza de todas sus especies, sino por el significado que tenía para nosotros dos.

–Desde hace siete años. – Respondió al fin, llevando sus manos a las mías y acurrucándose más en mi cuerpo. Después suspiró. – Nunca tuve fuerzas ni razones para volver. – Dejé un beso en su cuello y la estreché más contra mi cuerpo. – Este era nuestro lugar; de los dos. Jamás habría podido venir sin ti.

–Lo entiendo. Yo estuve aquí hace tres días y los recuerdos me embargaron. – Ella se giró y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Yo me encogí de hombros. – Llámame masoquista, pero cuando discutimos aquella noche … – Bella frunció más el ceño. – Cuando me echaste en cara que te había engañado por primera vez, me quedé confundido. No sabía qué estabas diciéndome, aunque una parte de mí no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Adiviné que algo había fallado siete años atrás, y aquí… – Aclaré levantando la cabeza para mirar a nuestro alrededor. – Decidí que lo mejor era recurrir a Alice. – Suspiré. – Tú no ibas a escucharme, era mi última opción. – Después sonreí de forma traviesa. – Aunque seguramente podría haberte cogido en brazos y salir corriendo.

–Lo siento. – Se limitó a decir con los ojos empapados en culpa.

–No, preciosa. No tienes que disculparte. – Murmuré atrayendo su cuerpo al mío y abrazándola con fuerza. – Solo de imaginar lo que tuviste que sentir al ver esas fotografías me provoca ir a buscar otra vez a ese descerebrado. – Ella apuñó mi sudadera y se acercó más a mi cuerpo, y entonces noté como el suyo comenzaba a temblar. – Eh, no. No llores, por favor. – Le pedí besando su coronilla.

–Es que fue muy doloroso, Edward.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pequeña. – Intenté consolarla. – Pero te he traído aquí para que pasemos un buen rato los dos.

–Quiero contarte qué fue lo que pasó. – Murmuró después de unos segundos, intentando acallar sus sollozos.

–No hace falta que vuelvas a revivir todo eso, Bella. Alice ya me lo contó. – Ella negó con la cabeza, separándose unos centímetros de mi cuerpo para alzar la cabeza y mirarme.

–No fue exactamente así. – Fruncí el ceño confuso. – A Alice le escondí un par de detalles. Yo ya había recibido una fotografía antes de que nos reuniéramos la última vez en Forks.

– ¿La vez que intentaste dejarme? – Ella asintió lentamente.

–Espera, Bella.

Me separé de ella y abrí la mochila para sacar una manta impermeable y extenderla sobre la hierba húmeda. También dos mantas polares para nosotros. Después de asegurarme de que Bella estaba bien abrigada, me senté a su lado con la mía.

– ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?

–Las cogí anoche de casa de mis padres. – Ella asintió sonriendo. – Están encantados de que volvamos a estar juntos. – Ella se mordió el labio y yo elevé la mano para que dejara de hacerlo. – No hay manera de que te deshagas de esa costumbre, y me encanta. – Intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió. – Cuéntame lo que desees, Bella. – Ella recogió un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja antes de empezar.

–Un anónimo me envió una fotografía en la que salías con Tanya besándote en un bar o algo parecido. Tenías… – Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si recordar esa imagen aun le doliera. –… las manos en su trasero, y ella parecía encantada contigo. Casi me muero cuando la vi.

– ¿Por qué no se la enseñaste a Alice?

–Porque quise pensar que solo fueron un par de besos, Edward. – Fruncí el ceño. – Nunca creí ser una chica atractiva. Y era muy insegura e ingenua en aquella época.

–Para mí no había otra chica que no fueras tú. Pensaba que lo sabías, Bella.

– ¿Qué querías que pensara cuando vi esa foto? Tenías los ojos cerrados y parecías tan a gusto. Una chica como ella era más de tu estilo que yo.

– ¿Te estás dando cuenta de que no te valorabas? – Ella agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

–Me di cuenta después. Cuando vi las fotos en las que salías en la cama con ella… – Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. – Decidí que ya no podía soportarlo más. Si tú no ibas a respetarme, tendría que hacerme respetar yo, y fue cuando te dejé sin vacilar. Lo había intentado antes y fracasé.

–Aquel último día en Forks. – Recordé. – Casi me muero Bella. Sabía que algo andaba mal.

–Había hablado con Mike. Creo que estaba tan convencido de que te iba a dejar, que el papel de quedar como un buen amigo tuyo falló.

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–Que tú me querías y que Tanya solo fue una pequeña aventura. Algo así. No quiso admitir desde el principio que te había visto besarte con Tanya, y eso lo hizo más real a mis ojos.

–Maldito cabrón. No sabía nada de ti. Él no tenía derecho a… ¡Dios! – Gruñí cerrando los puños con fuerza. Ella abrió mi manta y una de sus manos destempladas estrechó la mía.

–Por supuesto que intenté dejarte, pero al mirarte a los ojos todo se resolvía. Tú me amabas; después de todo lo hacías, y yo era incapaz de dejarte por un par de besos.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si lo hubieses hecho, no habríamos pasado por nada de esto, pequeña. – Murmuré entrelazando nuestras manos.

–Porque en el fondo tenía miedo de que si te lo decía, me dejaras y la eligieras a ella. Cuando tú no estabas, cuando no podía mirarte a los ojos, todo se volvía oscuro y sin salida.

–Bella, por Dios. No puedes tener una autoestima tan baja. Eras más que suficiente para mí, tendrías que haberte vuelto loca y tratar de matarme a golpes, gritarme, pedirme explicaciones, pero…

–Ahora no te lo permitiría. – Me cortó con la voz llena de convicción, y la creí firmemente. – Edward, yo era así hasta que recibí las otras tres fotos en las que salías tan cariñoso con Tanya. Estabas desnudo junto a ella entre las sábanas. Ahí cambié y empecé a convertirme en lo que viste la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver en la taberna de Walter.

–Parecías tan fría. – Musité, llevando mi mano libre a su rostro. Ella cerró los ojos.

–Estaba dolida, envuelta en una coraza que se resquebrajó en cuanto te volví a ver e intenté arreglar en seguida. – Me miró con ojos desolados. – La seguridad que había conseguido reunir en todos esos años no podía decaer con tu simple reaparición. Y me concentré en mis tacones. – Sonrió al ver la expresión desorientada de mi rostro. – Los tacones me hacen sentir segura de mí misma. Aprendí a aumentar mi autoestima a medida que aprendía a llevarlos.

–Ahora entiendo porque no me dejabas pasar ni una. – Reí entre dientes con ella.

–Lo siento si fui injusta. He vivido siete años con esas fotografías en mi mente y la creencia ciega de que Mike había visto cómo te besabas con Tanya cuando te visitó en Boston. – La acerqué a mi cuerpo y besé su frente.

–Lo comprendo, Bella. Te comprendo. – Volví a besarla. – Solo espero que sea verdad eso de que tu autoestima esté tan alta como dices.

–Ponme a prueba.

–Ya te he puesto a prueba varias veces desde que llegué. – Sonreí. – Me quemaste con tu cigarro. – Se tensó y se separó para mirarme llena de culpabilidad.

–Oh, Dios mío, es verdad. ¿Te hice mucho daño? – Me dediqué a hacer un puchero dramático que la hizo apretar los labios y elevar una ceja. – ¿Dónde?

–Creo que aún me duele aquí. – Respondí señalando la zona de mi cuello en la que ella me hirió.

Acercó su rostro lentamente a la zona que seguía señalando para acariciar con su dedo mi cuello deshaciéndose del mío y presionó sus cálidos labios sobre mi piel, dejando varios besos antes de erguirse con una pequeña sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos. A pesar de la baja temperatura y de que las nubes no habían dejado asomar la luz del sol, un ligero calor se extendió desde el punto que sus labios habían besado al resto de mi cuerpo.

–Siento esa marca. – Susurró dejando de mirarme a los ojos para enfocar mis labios.

Rodeé sus hombros para atraerla de vuelta a mí y esta vez estampé sus labios sobre los míos. La calidez de su boca recibió agradecida las caricias que le regalaban la piel de mis labios y mi lengua, y poco a poco, nos tumbamos.

Ella permaneció un buen rato tumbada boca arriba, emitiendo sonidos placenteros que provenían de su garganta a causa de nuestros besos. Yo tumbado boca abajo a su lado, paseaba mis dedos continuamente por cada rasgo de su rostro y su cabello, por cada recoveco de su cuello.

No pude mantener a raya mi deseo por ella, y mi entrepierna vibró varias veces cuando una de sus delicadas manos se metió bajo la sudadera y la camiseta térmica y me acarició el pecho. Reprimiendo un gruñido de excitación me separé para observarla. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas coloradas y los labios hinchados a causa de los besos. Me pareció la imagen más hermosa y erótica que jamás había visto rodeada por tanta naturaleza, pero no iba a hacerla mía.

–Eres preciosa. – Ella sonrió y yo me tumbé de lado, provocando que ella me imitara y quedáramos de frente.

–No llevo maquillaje.

–Y no te hace falta. Me encantan estas pequitas que conservas. – Mis dedos que se habían dedicado a acariciar su cabello se desviaron por su sien hasta su nariz y sus alrededores. Ella sonrió una vez más y me acarició el rostro con una de sus manos también.

–Has cambiado. – Permanecí en silencio, disfrutando de las caricias que sus dedos dejaban en mi rostro. Cerré los ojos cuando se dedicó a acariciarme la nariz y después sentí las yemas de sus dedos en mis párpados. – Te has convertido en un hombre guapísimo y muy atractivo. – Sus labios dejaron un pequeño beso en los míos y abrí los ojos encontrándome a pocos centímetros los suyos.

–Solo para ti. – Ella sonrió.

–No, solo para mí no. Seguro que tengo que asombrarme por el número de mujeres que te ligaste en Boston. – A pesar de que ella se había esforzado para que su comentario sonase como algo natural y espontaneo, algo en su voz guardaba un profundo recelo. Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Mujeres que me ligué en Boston? – Supuse que ella habría dado por hecho que en Boston seguramente había echado alguna que otra canita al aire, pero sus palabras parecían hacer referencia a muchas mujeres. Y no iba mal encaminada.

–No soy tonta, Edward. El hombre que me encerró en ese almacén de Eclipse que olía a humedad, en lugar de perder experiencia la había aumentado sobradamente.

–No he dicho que lo seas. – Suspiré algo nervioso. – Sí, algo hice. – Me limité a contestar.

– ¿Cuántas? – Hice un mohín reticente. – Solo dime cuántas. Te prometo que no te diré nada. – Puso los ojos en blanco cuando tensé la mandíbula. – ¿Diez? – Elevó las dejas. – ¿Quince? – Después bufó perdiendo la paciencia. – No es tan difícil.

–Es que no lo sé. No iba haciendo una lista ni nada por el estilo. – Le aclaré bajando la cabeza. – Salía cada fin de semana y en ocasiones…

–Termina. – Podía notar el enfado y la tensión de su voz.

–En ocasiones eran dos. – Elevé la cabeza cuando pasaron algunos segundos sin que ella dijese nada.

– ¿Estás tratando de decirme que tú… te acostabas con dos a la vez? – Preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– ¡No! – Exclamé recordando lo que Tanya me había contado la noche anterior.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Dos en una noche? – La miré disculpándome. – ¡Joder! – Exclamó dándose la vuelta y quedando boca arriba con un brazo apoyado en la frente.

–Pero ellas no significaban nada. Te lo juro, Bella. El único objetivo que tenía cuando me dejaste era jugar con las mujeres a mi antojo. Me quedé tan mal que no quería abrirme sentimentalmente a ninguna otra mujer. Y aunque hubiese querido habría fracasado en el intento.

–Y supongo que hacías bien las cosas. – Me quedé en silencio un par de segundos hasta dar con lo que se estaba refiriendo.

–Por supuesto, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Además, me he hecho muchas pruebas durante todos estos años, recuerda para lo que he estudiado. Soy un maniático.

–Sí, menos para fumar y acostarte con mujerzuelas. – Refunfuñó. Después suspiró, parecía estar pensando en algo que no le gustaba.

–Bella…

– ¿Te acostaste con Tanya? – Su pregunta me hizo tragar saliva. Seguía en la misma postura, y parecía realmente enfadada. – ¿Te acostaste con ella o no? – Me apremió. No quería tener que decírselo, pero tampoco iba a mentirle. No quería más mentiras.

–Sí.

– ¿Cuántas veces?

–No lo sé. – Una lágrima cayó por la comisura de uno de sus ojos y me acerqué a ella. – Te juro que no fue nada.

–La odio. – Dijo entre dientes, sorbiendo con la nariz. – No sabes cuánto, y no solo porque te acostaste con ella, sino porque se prestó a colaborar con Mike en esa mentira.

–Anoche la llamé. – Sabía que me la estaba jugando pero en aquel momento tuve la necesidad de decírselo. Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y después frunció el ceño realmente irritada.

– ¿Tú? ¿Y para qué la llamaste? Dios, Edward. Te juro que ahora te daría un buen bofetón. – Murmuró con la mandíbula tensa.

–Hazlo si te vas a sentir mejor. – Ella suspiró, volvió a ponerse boca arriba y se cruzó de brazos bajo la manta. – Quería asegurarme de que era ella quien salía en las fotos y de que me diese alguna explicación.

– ¿Y?

–Lo admitió y me dijo que me habían dado escopolamina. – Pareció relajarse un poco, y cambió de postura, quedando otra vez frente a mi rostro. Ahora parecía preocupada.

– ¿Qué es?

–Por lo que sé es una sustancia que anula la voluntad de quien la consume cuando se hace en ciertas cantidades. Hace algunos años, leí algunas noticias que aseguraban que muchos delincuentes la usan para violar a mujeres o para cometer otros delitos. – Suspiré. – Naturalmente, bloqueada como tenía la mente cuando me dejaste, no se me pasó por la cabeza que la hubiesen utilizado conmigo en aquel entonces. Estaba centrado en acabar mis estudios cuanto antes y descargar mi dolor y frustración a través del sexo.

–Siento que tuvieses que pasar por eso. – Mi mano voló a su mejilla. – Aunque no me gusta que hayas estado con tantas mujeres, y menos con esa… – Se calló apretando los labios.

–Ya está, Bella. Las mentiras, tarde o temprano, salen a la luz. Lo que tiene que importarte es que a pesar de todo seguimos queriendo estar juntos, y eso solo puede significar una cosa. – Se me quedó mirando esperando que continuara. – Que estamos hechos para amarnos, que nacimos para eso. – Hizo un gesto de disgusto.

–Lo sé.

–Oye… - La llamé con cautela. Ella me miró esperando que continuara. – Tanya también me dijo que…

– ¿Qué? – Me presionó.

– ¿Por qué no me contaste que te hizo creer que había estado con _las dos_ a la vez? – Dejó de mirarme y se encogió de hombros.

–El mensaje de texto que acompañaba a esas fotos fue muy duro. Y me dolió muchísimo ver con mis propios ojos tu supuesto engaño. – Suspiró. – Pero yo ya odiaba a Tanya antes incluso de ver ninguna foto. Ni si quiera sé cómo se llama la otra chica. Solo salías con Tanya, se supone que la otra hacía las fotos. – Volvió a suspirar.

–Lo siento. No sabes cuánto. – Bella suspiró. – Ojalá hubiese podido ahorrarte todo ese dolor.

– ¿Mantienes contacto con Tanya? – Preguntó en un murmullo.

–No. Solo la llamé para lo que te he dicho. Tanya nunca ha sido amiga mía. – Seguía mirándome con una pequeña duda brillando en sus ojos. Me acerqué a su rostro. – ¿No me crees?

–Sí, pero me pone de muy mal humor pensar que ella y tú… ya sabes. – Sonreí, y me acerqué más, acariciando con la punta de mi nariz su mejilla.

–Contigo todo es diferente.

–Lo sé, pero te tuvo.

–Solo físicamente. No te pongas celosa. – Murmuré rozando sus labios.

–Lo estoy, físicamente ya es suficiente para mí. – Su voz había bajado hasta prácticamente convertirse en un susurro que formaba parte de la suave brisa que de vez en cuando nos acompañaba. – Edward, fue duro darme cuenta de lo que supuestamente me estabas haciendo a mis espaldas. Me veía casada contigo en un futuro, deseaba que pudiésemos volver a reunirnos para que la distancia nunca más se interpusiera entre nosotros. – Suspiró con los ojos brillantes por la fina capa lagrimosa. – Pensé que yo siempre iba a ser la única chica para ti, y que eso era lo más bonito de nuestra relación. – Sonrió entristecida. – No importa si no le diste a ninguna de esas mujeres tu corazón porque el que disfrutaran de ti físicamente, de tus besos, de tus caricias… – Cerró los ojos con fuerza. – No quiero pensarlo.

Pude ponerme en su lugar. Pensar tan solo en que esa sucia cucaracha alguna vez le había puesto las manos encima me ponía realmente de muy mal humor, y más al pensar que todo había sucedido por la inseguridad y la inexperiencia propia de la edad, por no saber afrontar los problemas y por no reunir el coraje necesario para luchar.

–Te entiendo, amor. – Susurré. – Te entiendo. Lo siento. – Murmuré rozando muy suavemente con un dedo el lóbulo de su oreja y la piel de debajo.

Mis labios se pasearon por la línea de su nariz y volvieron a rozar sus labios casi imperceptiblemente al mismo tiempo que mi dedo bajaba por su cuello lenta y tortuosamente. Su respiración parecía aumentar a cada segundo más, hasta que sin poder soportar más toda aquella estimulación, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me besó de forma demandante.

Recibí el golpe de su dulce hálito acompañado de un gemido que se ahogó en mi boca debido al fervor de su ataque. Ejercí fuerza con mis antebrazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, cuando me impulsó hacia ella, para no aplastarla, pero era muy difícil porque ella misma insistía una y otra vez y sus brazos me oprimían hacia su cuerpo. Abrió más los labios y me acarició con la lengua hasta el punto en el que me vi obligado a dejar salir un gruñido de excitación. Los dedos de sus manos tiraban de mis cabellos y sin darme cuenta, de repente me vi sobre ella, entre sus piernas, tirando con mis dientes de su labio inferior y recibiendo un gemido placentero cuando la dureza que se había formado en mi entrepierna se atrevió a rozarse sobre su centro.

–Eres mío. – Jadeó en mi oído, rozando con la punta de su lengua mi lóbulo. Mi erección vibró.

–Tuyo. – Contesté en un susurro junto a su oreja. – Y tú eres mía. Solo mía, Bella. – Mis dientes mordisquearon su lóbulo y ella gimió elevando sus piernas para rodear mi cintura y poder rozarse conmigo.

–Demuéstramelo – Pidió entre besos. –Hazlo.

Me vi cegado por el deseo. Solo podía ser consciente de sus manos en mi pecho bajó las capas de mi ropa. Estaban calientes y sentía mi corazón latir frenéticamente por ella bajo las mismas. Su cadera me invitaba a seguir contestando sus constantes, sinuosos y adictivos movimientos, y mi voluntad se estaba viendo cada vez más reducida.

Abrí totalmente su manta y bajé mi cabeza para comenzar a besar la piel de su abdomen a medida que subía las numerosas capas de ropa que llevaba. Los sonidos de su garganta me estaban enloqueciendo y sentir como se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo me hacía desearla aún más. Pero conforme subía aquellas capas de ropa, la tela acumulada y unida se volvía más gruesa y se ceñía más a su cuerpo impidiéndome que llegara a la piel de sus pechos.

Seguí besándola al mismo tiempo que intentaba regular de nuevo mi respiración. Me di cuenta de que casi había perdido el control, y reduciendo la intensidad de los besos, volví hasta el borde de sus pantalones de chándal.

–Tienes demasiada ropa. – Murmuré dejando un beso más antes de erguirme y darme cuenta de su expresión desconcertada.

–Pues quítamela. – Contestó como si me estuviese diciendo que dos más dos son cuatro.

–Hace mucho frío. – Dije tapándola de nuevo con la manta y tumbándome a su lado.

Pero ella parecía tener otros planes. En un movimiento rápido, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí colocándose la manta sobre la espalda y comenzó a besarme de la misma forma que antes. Insistente, continuó rozando descaradamente nuestra intimidad y se apoderó de mi cuello, provocándome con cada caricia y cada beso.

–Te necesito. – Susurró moviéndose lentamente sobre mí, con únicamente la tela maleable de algodón de por medio. – Dijiste que hiciera algo, y no he acabado.

–Bella. – Susurré sorprendido por su irresistible impetuosidad. – No voy a desnudarte.

–Pues no lo hagas. Yo solo necesito sentirte cerca. Esto me basta. – Continuó hablando con la voz ronca. – Te excito. – No sabía cuánto más podría soportar. – Y me quieres.

Se silenció después únicamente para seguir besándome y rozando su cuerpo contra el mío sin piedad. Me vi tentado en más de una ocasión por bajarme los pantalones y hacerla mía, pero no era lo que quería para ella. Mi preciosa provocadora celosa, estaba tomando lo que era suyo y entregándose a partes iguales.

Detuve su mano cuando intentó introducirse bajo mis pantalones, pues si dejaba que me acariciase, entonces sí que estaría perdido. Y ya no era un adolescente de dieciocho años al que le costaba mantener a raya su autocontrol. Por muy excitante y urgente que me pareciera la idea de hacerla mía en el prado de nuevo, no iba a exponerme a que ella se enfermase. – ¿Por qué? – Preguntó separándose de mí con la respiración agitada. Dejé de acariciar su espalda por debajo de la ropa y me enderecé.

–Quiero que estés cómoda y caliente. Aquí hace frío, por Dios. ¿Quieres que tu padre me odie más cuando cojas una gripe? – Intenté bromear, pero ella se lo estaba tomando en serio.

–Mi padre no te odia. – Suspiró. – Y no soy ninguna muñeca de porcelana, Edward. – Me besó en los labios. – Aquí estaré cómoda y caliente. Siempre lo he estado. – Musitó acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de su cadera más que sugerente sobre la parte más despierta de mi anatomía en aquellos instantes. – Te deseo. – Continuó volviéndome a besar.

–Tú te mereces lo mejor. – La contradije.

Ella respiró de forma hastiada y después me miró por un breve segundo como si estuviese sopesando algo. – Aguafiestas. – Me espetó sacándome la lengua, y después se sentó a mi lado. Yo intenté no reírme y miré el reloj, sorprendiéndome.

–Además, deberíamos comer. Te recuerdo que entro a las 03:00 p.m. en el hospital y tenemos que bajar. – Ella asintió seria, y yo no pude evitar acercarme para besarla en la mejilla. – No te enfades. – Después cogí la mochila y saqué los dos sándwiches que había preparado. – ¿No tienes hambre? – Le pregunté poniéndole uno delante. – Son vegetales. He traído dos trozos de tarta de chocolate también. Se los robé a mi madre. – Se me quedó mirando tan seria como antes, pero al final una sincera sonrisa imposible de reprimir se le escapó y negando con la cabeza aceptó el sándwich dándome un fugaz beso en los labios.

Al final nos tuvimos que comer el trozo de tarta con prisas. El ajetreo siempre nos jugaba malas pasadas, sobre todo a mí, que tenía que entrar a trabajar al hospital y no sabía si me daría tiempo a ducharme antes de ir.

Me agradecí a mí mismo el no haber sucumbido a los encantos de la preciosa mujer que me había acompañado toda la mañana. La temperatura, según mi Smartphone, no había pasado los 6,5º y aunque nos habíamos dado mutuamente mucho calor, estaba claro que desnudar a Bella no era una opción por muy excitante que a ella y a mí nos pareciera. Y tampoco era plan de bajarme los pantalones simplemente. Ella merecía mucho más que eso.

Me había encantado pasar con ella la mañana en nuestro prado. Aunque hubiese preferido que el pasado no hubiese hecho acto de presencia, también entendía que ella quisiese aclarar cómo ocurrieron verdaderamente los hechos y saber un poco qué había sido de mi vida durante esos siete años.

–Mañana podrías venir a casa a ver una película. – Le dije cuando aparqué frente a su casa y nos estábamos despidiendo. – Tengo que hacer guardia con mi padre en el hospital por la noche, pero puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres y esperar a que vuelva. – Me acerqué un poco más a su rostro, sintiendo sus manos sobre mi cuello, mis orejas y mis mejillas. – Sería una maravillosa bienvenida. – Murmuré rozando su nariz con la mía.

–De acuerdo. Iré después de comer. – Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y yo estreché su cuerpo al mío todo lo que el coche permitía. – Gracias por todo lo de hoy.

–Gracias a ti. – Respondí dejando un beso en su cuello y separándome. – ¿Qué harás esta tarde?

–Creo que llamaré a las chicas. – Asentí. – Deberías quedar con Jake, Emmett y Jasper algún día. – Suspiré.

–No quiero forzar las cosas, Bella. – Sonrió apenada.

–Debiste odiarme. Todos se pusieron de mi lado. – Esta vez, quien sonreí fui yo.

–Por más que lo intenté nunca he conseguido odiarte. – Suspiré. – Y anda, no quiero echarte, pero voy a llegar tarde.

–Sí, perdona. Nos vemos mañana. – Se acercó para besarme y después abrió la puerta. – Me lo he pasado bien a pesar de todo.

–Yo también. – Sonreí.

–Hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana. – Contesté, observando cómo se alejaba hasta desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa.

Conseguí llegar al hospital diez minutos antes. La tarde estuvo bien. Estuvimos repasando algunas intervenciones y hablando sobre los nuevos anticoagulantes orales en la fibrilación auricular. Muy interesante, por cierto, y que logró que el recuerdo de Bella quedase por algunos minutos en segundo plano. Solo había algo que podía trasladar momentáneamente mi atención del foco de Bella, y eso era la pasión por mi trabajo.

Josh y Maira se dirigieron a la cafetería mientras Hanna me acompañó a fumarme un cigarrillo. No había probado el tabaco en toda la mañana pues Bella resultaba ser más adictiva, pero ahora volvía a sentirme algo inquieto y mi cuerpo necesitaba una pequeña dosis de nicotina.

–Necesitaba un poco de aire. – Le dije dando una bocanada a la boquilla.

–Y un cigarro. – Contestó Hanna sonriendo, apoyada en la misma pared, a mi lado.

–Sé que debería dejarlo. – Miré el cigarrillo dándole vueltas con el dedo índice y pulgar.

–Quizá ahora lo consigas. Irradias buen humor. – Sonreí y la miré.

–Será porque estoy feliz. – Ella rio entre dientes y un rubor se expandió por sus mejillas. Sabía que no le era del todo indiferente a Hanna, y estaba en mi deber hacer algo antes de que se hiciese ilusiones.

–Eso parece. Quizá deberíamos volver a salir alguna otra noche con Irina y Josh. La verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien. – Suspiré y me llevé el cigarro a los labios.

–Sí, claro. – Le contesté.

Tenía que decirle algo, pero no sabía cómo. Hanna parecía una buena chica. Había resultado ser introvertida y muy tímida. Sabía que le estaba costando mantenerse a mi lado a solas debido a su personalidad y que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

–Mañana vienes por la noche, ¿no? – Preguntó después de un par de minutos. Tiré la colilla y sonreí.

–Sí, es la primera guardia que hago con mi padre. – Ella asintió y me di cuenta de que jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

–Me preguntaba si te gustaría tomar un café conmigo mañana por la tarde. – Quizá ahora era un buen momento para desilusionarla. El momento que había esperado.

–Me gustaría, Hanna, pero mañana no puedo. – Contesté. – He quedado con Bella. – Sus manos se crisparon y, aunque seguía cabizbaja, conseguí notar como fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Ella es…? ¿La novia de Newton? – Tensé la mandíbula al escuchar esa pregunta, pero intenté relajarme. – Vaya, lo siento. Yo… Edward, no quería decir eso. – Parecía realmente arrepentida y eso me hizo reaccionar.

–No, no, tranquila. Lo comprendo. – Suspiré. – Mira Hanna, pasaron cosas terribles en el pasado que nos obligaron a Bella y a mí a separarnos, pero ahora todo se ha aclarado y volvemos a estar juntos. – Hanna tragó saliva pesadamente y pareció realmente afectada, algo que me hizo sentir mal a mí. Negó con la cabeza, intentando sonreír.

–Ya, pues me alegró, Edward. – Noté que se esforzó mucho para pronunciar esas palabras. – Bueno, tengo que irme a… – Se sonrojó. – Tengo que pedirle algo a Irina. – Y con una sonrisa forzosa se alejó.

Estaba seguro de que había sido una excusa, pero al menos había podido dejarle las cosas claras, y ella ya dejaría de hacerse cualquier ilusión que tuviese que ver conmigo.

Miré la hora cuando desapareció al cruzar la esquina. Me quedaban diez minutos aun, así que decidido y sin poder contenerme, saqué el móvil para marcar el número de Bella.

* * *

.

_Pues hasta aquí hoy, chicas :). Todo tranquilo... por ahora ;) Vamos a ver cómo sigue el asunto..._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!_

_Un besazo enorme! Nos leemos el lunes_


	24. XXIII

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XXIII**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Me repantingué en el sofá después de comer y allí me quedé medio grogui mientras miraba la televisión. Esa mañana había ido un rato al gimnasio y después había ido a ver a mi madre. Me había hecho prometer que un día no muy lejano llevaría a Bella a casa porque tenía muchas ganas de vernos juntos y poder comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba pasando de verdad.

Era increíble como el malhumor y la aversión que hacía poco tiempo sentía hacia las mujeres e incluso hacia mí mismo había desaparecido cuando la verdad salió a la luz. No era plato de buen gusto para nadie enterarse de que una persona que alguna vez había sido muy cercana había jugado con tu vida, destrozando la tuya y la de la persona que más te importaba, pero si tenía que buscar consuelo en algo, al menos podía pensar que nada de lo que había creído durante esos siete años había ocurrido de verdad.

Aun no me había encontrado a Mike después de lo que había pasado en estos días, pero sabía que pronto pasaría, y no sabía qué reacción iba a tener. Quizás darle la razón a Bella de que nos vendría bien alejarnos de Forks sería la elección que más nos convendría a ambos, y no solo a ella. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en mi madre, quien parecía que nunca le bastaba el tiempo que iba a visitarla desde mi regreso, y el trabajo que desempeñaba junto a mi padre en el hospital.

Había estado preparándome todos esos años porque mi ilusión siempre había sido poder trabajar con él, pero era cierto que, después de lo que había pasado, quedarme en Forks no era viable si cabía la posibilidad de encontrarme a Mike en cualquier momento. Lo odiaba por lo que me había hecho, pero sobre todo por lo que le había hecho a Bella.

Mis párpados se abrieron de golpe cuando escuché el timbre y pasándome varias veces las manos por el rostro y los dedos por los ojos me dirigí hacia la puerta sintiendo como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la ansiosa y esperada visita de mi preciosa chica.

–Hola. – Murmuré al abrir la puerta.

–Mmm. – Respondió ella dejando un dulce beso en mis labios.

–Tenía ganas de verte. – Susurré volviéndola a besar.

Volvía a sentirme yo mismo cuando estaba con ella. Jamás había tratado a ninguna otra mujer del mismo modo que lo hacía con Bella, porque ninguna otra me había llegado al corazón. Era capaz de anularme la voluntad si ella lo deseara, y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera por hacerla feliz.

Esa tarde se había puesto unos zapatos de tacón y venía acompañada por una pequeña bolsa de deporte. Me la colgué del hombro y caminé junto a ella hacia el comedor. No sabía si iban a gustarle las películas que había escogido, pero siempre podíamos hacer otra cosa si ninguna le llamaba la atención.

Me ausenté un segundo para dejar la bolsa en mi habitación y cuando regresé estaba mirando las películas que había apilado sobre la mesa de centro. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, desnudas a causa de una falda que al menos le tapaba los muslos. Eran deliciosas, e intenté concentrar mi visión en algo que no fuera la sedosa piel blanca que se dejaba ver a través de sus finos pantys oscuros.

Me quedé de pie frente a ella detrás de la mesa de centro mientras observaba las películas.

–Hamlet. – Hizo una mueca con los labios como si le hubiese sorprendido y gustado al mismo tiempo. – Psicosis. Mmm. – Negó con la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos. – El crepúsculo de los dioses. Buena elección. –Comentó. – 2001: una odisea del espacio. – Asintió. – ¿La Bella y la Bestia? – Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir una carcajada y yo me encogí de hombros sonriendo. – Oh, Los puentes de Madison y Casa Blanca. – Después rio entre dientes al ver la siguiente. – El Mago de Oz. Sí, señor. Con derecho a roce. – Hizo una mueca de aprobación. – No me importaría volverle a ver el culo a Justin Timberlake. –Y… Star Wars. – Elevó una ceja divertida mirándome tras sus largas y oscuras pestañas. – ¿En serio?

–Me ofende pensar que no recuerdes que significa para mí Star Wars. – Era la primera película que se lanzó de la serie de Star Wars en 1977, y a mí me encantaba.

–Era tu película preferida, ya lo sé. – Saqué las manos de los bolsillos de mis vaqueros y me senté a su lado con las cejas alzadas. – No me digas que sigue siendo tu preferida. – Sonrió divertida.

– ¿Tiene algo que objetar, señorita Swan? – Ella rio.

–No. Pero me sorprende. – Dijo dándole la vuelta a la carátula.

–Pues no sé por qué. Es buena. – Ella apretó los labios aguantándose la risa. – Y además, tiene un valor sentimental para mí. Me la regalaste en VHS y la vimos muchas veces juntos. Incluso el día que nos besamos por primera vez en mi habitación, después de terminar el trabajo de biología, la vimos. – Bella me miró en silencio. – Me ha parecido que tenía derecho a tener la oportunidad de ser elegida. Y la verdad es que pensaba que a ti también te gustaba, pero si no es así tienes otras cuantas para elegir. Y tengo más guardadas. Las más antiguas las cogí de casa de mis padres, pero hay más películas actuales. – Soltó el DVD de Star Wars que había alquilado sobre la mesa y cogió mis manos.

–A mí me apetece ver cualquier película de estas. Es más, ¿por qué no las vemos todas? – Fruncí el ceño. ¿Todas? – No ahora, claro. Poco a poco. Bueno, menos Psicosis, por favor. – Me miró con ojos de corderito degollado y pestañeó varias veces. Sonreí negando con la cabeza y la atraje a mi cuerpo.

–Lo estás diciendo para que no me sienta mal.

– ¡No! Venga, vamos a ver Star Wars. ¿Sí? – Me sonrió antes de dejar un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. Suspiré.

– ¿De verdad te apetece verla?

– ¡Qué sí!

– ¿Hago palomitas? He comprado cuando volvía de casa de ver a mi madre. – Me levanté y cogí la manta que descansaba en el respaldo del sofá para ofrecérsela.

–Vale, pero no tardes mucho. – Contestó sonriendo. – Quiero ver a Chewbacca y C-3PO.

Los minutos que tardó el maíz en hacerse en el microondas se me hicieron eternos al pensar que Bella me estaba esperando a tan solo unos pocos metros de la cocina. Las yemas de mis dedos me hormigueaban exigiéndome estar en contacto con ella. Estaba preciosa con esa falda de tubo azul marino y esa blusa blanca de manga larga.

Las palomitas duraron poco. Cuando acabamos, se quitó los zapatos de tacón y se tumbó en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo y recolocándose la manta. Había apagado las luces para ver mejor la película, y durante las dos horas que duró, por primera vez estuve más pendiente de Bella que de lo que pasaba en el filme.

Cada pocos minutos la miraba, y acariciaba su cabello, su cuello, su hombro. La quería como nunca antes la había querido, y eso ya era muchísimo. Poco antes de acabar la película cerró los ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron quedando relajada y dormida. Ni siquiera me preocupé por verla terminar, había algo mucho más interesante que reclamaba mi entera atención: el precioso rostro de mi chica descansando tranquilamente sobre mis piernas.

No pude evitar pensar en si Mike alguna vez la habría tenido de esa forma tan natural y hermosa como estaba ahora, descansando sobre sus piernas. Quise pensar que su relación era diferente y que ella jamás se entregó a él del todo, que había mantenido algunas reservas. Que jamás habría podido relajarse con él de la misma forma que hacía cuando estaba conmigo, o que jamás habría podido reírse con las mismas ganas y sinceridad con las que se había reído junto a mí hacia un rato. Ella me pertenecía a mí y yo le pertenecía a ella.

Me moví debajo de ella estirándome con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla, para coger el mando de la televisión y cambiar a otro canal. Pero no lo conseguí. Se puso boca arriba y flexionó las rodillas.

–Mierda. ¿Me he dormido? – Elevé una ceja.

–Creo que has terminado aburriéndote. – Ella refregó sus ojos con los puños y se irguió, sentándose a mi lado.

–No es eso.

La manta se había movido al ritmo de ella y había dejado uno de sus muslos al aire ya que la falda también había ascendido bastante. Alcancé a ver un centímetro de algo oscuro, parecido al encaje, rodear su pierna y me removí incómodo a su lado al sentir un latigazo en mi entrepierna.

–Vas a volverme loco. – Musité.

–En serio. Me estabas acariciando y he debido relajarme. – Suspiró. – Tienes unas manos maravillosas. – Sonreí al ser consciente de que no me había entendido.

– ¿Cómo de maravillosas? – Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una sugerente proposición cargada de intenciones también maravillosas. Me acerqué a ella de manera sinuosa.

–Muy, muy maravillosas. – Murmuró devolviéndome la sonrisa y acunando mi rostro.

– ¿Crees que aún pueden ser más maravillosas? – Pregunté rozando sus labios con los míos.

–Mmm, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

La habría llevado a mi cama cuando la recibí en mi casa. Justo en el momento en el que su rostro apareció tras la puerta, la habría cogido en brazos y habría caminado impaciente hasta mi habitación para calmar el deseo acumulado desde hacía dos días. Pero había algo que estaba por encima de mis propios deseos y eran los suyos y su bienestar. Por eso me había negado a hacerla mía en el prado.

Sus labios volaron hacia los míos y comenzó a dejar besos insinuantes. Parecía que no tenía prisa o que estaba tratando de colmar mi autocontrol para que la tomase en ese mismo instante, pero no iba a hacerlo. Respondí a sus besos mordiendo el suyo inferior y jadeó. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y mientras una se enterraba en sus hebras, la restante se dedicaba a acariciar su cuello para bajar por su pecho por encima de su camisa, su cintura, su cadera hasta llegar a aquella parte de ella que había estado deseando desde que había entrado. La suavidad de sus medias oscuras me recibió a la altura de sus rodillas. Y seguí ascendiendo…

–Dios, ¿Qué llevas? – Pregunté jadeante al notar la liguilla rodear uno de sus muslos.

Ella se separó de mí con una risita insinuante y bajó sus manos hacia su falda para subirla más aún. Mi miembro vibró al corroborar lo que mi mente se había estado imaginando desde que había visto al descubierto ese centímetro de encaje rodear su pierna. Las medias le cubrían tres cuartas partes de sus preciosas piernas y estaban adornadas con unas liguillas de encaje negro. Pero además, eso no era todo, pues parecía que estaban sujetas con un portaligas. Tragué saliva pesadamente.

– ¿Te gusta? – Su voz estaba llena de elegante provocación y no pude evitar acortar la distancia que nos separaba para cogerla en brazos y llevarla a mi habitación. No podía perder un solo segundo más.

–Me encanta.

–No, ¿dónde vas? – Apreté la mandíbula cuando ella seguidamente comenzó a juguetear con el cuello de mi camiseta y paseaba incitantemente la punta de su lengua por la base de mi cuello.

–A la cama.

–Aquí, Edward. – Volví a tragar saliva.

–Pero… – Ella se levantó después de calzarse los zapatos de tacón al mismo tiempo que ponía su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

–Aquí. – Repitió. Después se dio la vuelta. – ¿Me bajas la cremallera? – Mis manos deseosas no pudieron llegar tan rápido, como a mí me hubiese gustado, a su cintura para bajarla.

La ayudé también a bajarla, acariciando deliberadamente sus piernas. El largo de la blusa llegaba justo a la parte donde terminaba su trasero y empezaban sus muslos. Se giró respirando agitadamente desprendiendo seguridad y sensualidad a partes iguales. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su blusa y se la quitó dejando que cayera al suelo.

Me quedé observándola durante algunos segundos abstraído y encandilado por la hermosa y placentera visión de la que mis ojos estaban siendo testigos. Tenía una de sus manos sobre su cintura y una de sus rodillas levemente flexionada. Me fijé en la sensualidad de las bandas negras elásticas que sujetaban las medias con ganchos y que descendían de aquel trozo de encaje ubicado a la altura de su cadera del mismo color. Justo encima de su plano y precioso abdomen, su pecho ataviado con aquel sujetador también negro de encaje, que parecía hacer juego con sus pequeñas braguitas, realzaba su pecho de una manera increíble y extraordinaria.

Me dejé caer en el sofá, abatido por la increíble belleza que se encontraba frente a mí y excitado sin piedad. –Si querías matarme, deberías haber tenido la gentileza de avisarme antes, porque estoy muriendo de la forma más dulce que alguna vez me he podido imaginar. – Escuché un suspiro proveniente de ella y alcé mi mirada a su rostro.

Parecía complacida. Aún estaba oscuro pues no había encendido la luz, pero la iluminación del televisor me bastaba para apreciar su encanto y su atractivo. Alcancé el mando a mi lado para silenciar las voces y me erguí hacia delante para dejar un casto pero sugerente beso en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Una de sus manos me acarició la cabeza y la elevé para mirarla. Se le veían los ojos muy brillantes a pesar de la tenue luz que desprendía el televisor. Paseé mis manos por su cintura, y bajé hasta detenerme en el encaje del portaligas.

–Estás preciosa. – Se inclinó, pellizcó mi barbilla y dejó un dulce y lento beso en mis labios antes de apartarse y comenzar a quitarse esas prendas que al final conseguirían volverme loco.

– ¿No piensas quitarte la ropa? – Preguntó inclinada mientras desenganchaba sus medias, ofreciéndome una visión insuperable del volumen de sus pechos.

–Ahora mismo estoy muy entretenido con algo más interesante. – Se mordió el labio bajando poco a poco la media restante y se quedó únicamente con sus braguitas y sujetador.

–Entonces tendré que ayudarte. – Murmuró inclinándose para deshacerse de mi camiseta.

Fue imposible que me contuviera a acariciar de nuevo sus piernas, esta vez sin el estorbo de las bandas y las medias, que aunque le quedaban increíblemente bien, no superaban su desnudez. Mis labios besaron su cuello y fueron descendiendo hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos cuando ella trataba de quitarme los vaqueros. Jadeó.

–Agradecería un poco de colaboración. – Susurró en mi oído dejando un beso en mi lóbulo. Me levanté y me deshice de mis pantalones y mis bóxers respondiendo a su petición.

–Eres increíble. – Murmuré bajando sus braguitas. – Mis manos maravillosas no pueden compararse con nada referente a ti. – Continué mientras acariciaba sus nalgas. – Mi Bella. – Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

–Edward. – Susurró sobre mis labios, llevando sus manos a su espalda para quitarse al fin su sujetador.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte a la cama? – Mi miembro vibró entre los dos cuando comenzó a dejar pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello.

–Porque te empeñas en tratarme como si fuera a romperme en cualquier momento. – Fruncí el ceño sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo. Ella me miró cuando acuné su rostro. – No voy a desaparecer.

– ¿Qué…?

–Te deseo. – Su mano voló a mi palpitante erección. – Ahora, aquí. – Entorné los ojos al sentir la presión de su mano ascender y descender sobre mí y sus labios sobre mi cuello.

–Solo quiero darte lo que te mereces. Nunca has dejado de ser una princesa. – Se me hacía muy difícil hablar cuando mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones que solo ella era capaz de emerger de él. Mi corazón palpitaba rápido y fuerte bajo mi pecho.

Mis manos se pasearon por su espalda y pronto se alzó sobre mí para después dejarse caer poco a poco. Me sorprendió que estuviese tan preparada cuando apenas había tenido la oportunidad de acariciarla debido al estado fascinado al que me había visto sometido. – Tu princesa. – Musitó con la voz ahogada en placer.

–Sí.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre mí, mientras nuestros labios y lenguas se acariciaban al mismo ritmo que nuestros cuerpos se balanceaban. Nunca en la vida podía haberme imaginado que volvería a tenerla de la forma en la que ahora estaba sobre mí cuando hacía pocos días incluso había parecido muy capaz de agredirme.

Acaricié su punto más sensible para ayudarla a llegar al éxtasis junto a mí, y volvió a ser increíble una vez más. Nada podía compararse con ello. La tenía sobre mí, gimiendo y abrazándome fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca. Y yo solo podía corresponderla de la misma manera porque ahora nada ni nadie sería capaz de separarnos.

–Tú sí que eres maravillosa. – Musité sobre la piel de su cuello, aun con la respiración agitada.

–Tú también. – Contestó abrazándome más fuerte.

–Aun no sé porque te has negado a ir a la cama. – Movió su rostro aun escondido en mi cuello.

–Te deseaba aquí. En el sofá. – Su voz era un hilito muy fino a punto de romperse.

–Al menos no estábamos al aire libre con todo ese frío que está haciendo ahora. – Ella rio.

–Te deseo en cualquier lugar, Edward. Y quiero tenerte en cualquier lugar.

–Está bien. – Suspiré, dejando un beso en su mejilla. – ¿Te apetece un cigarro?

–Mmm… – Murmuró. – Si lo compartes conmigo. – Sonreí, y cuando se bajó de mi regazo me agaché para coger la caja de uno de los bolsillos traseros de mis vaqueros. Lo encendí y se lo pasé.

– ¿Quieres que prepare un baño? – Se le iluminaron los ojos.

–Me encantaría volver a bañarme contigo. – Respondió después de soltar el humo del cigarro y pasármelo.

– ¿Te acuerdas del día que Esme llamó a la puerta del baño? – Reí al acordarme.

Mis padres se habían ido todo el día con los padres de Bella a una de sus famosas excursiones. Y nosotros dos habíamos decidido quedar con los chicos por la mañana para pasar un rato juntos, yo jugar un partido de fútbol y estar un rato en la playa. Después almorzamos en casa, y la comida dio paso a un postre muy dulce, por lo que preparé un baño para los dos.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, qué vergüenza.

–Te pusiste como un tomate. – Ella sonrió. – Luego no querías salir.

–No sé qué debió pensar…

–Que nos estábamos divirtiendo o relajando. – Me encogí de hombros. Y le volví a pasar el cigarro después de darle otra calada.

–Aun así, prefiero no acordarme. – Rio. – Al menos aquí nadie nos pillará. – Se llevó de nuevo el cigarro a los labios.

–Ajam. Voy a prepararlo. – Le quité el cigarro, di un par de caladas seguidas y un beso cuando solté el humo antes de alejarme al baño.

**…**

– ¿Emmett sigue con la escayola? – Le pregunté a Bella. No había vuelto a verlo desde aquel día en el hospital.

Ella estaba acurrucada en mi cuerpo, sentada a mi lado en el sofá. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en uno de mis hombros, y las piernas descansaban flexionadas y relajadas sobre las mías. Después del baño, nos entró hambre así que, aunque era un poco temprano, decidimos cenar. Y ahora nos estábamos acariciando de forma perezosa. No quería ir a ningún sitio.

–Sí, le dijeron que tenía que llevarla unas tres semanas, aunque no para de moverse. Rose se enfada con él cada dos por tres. A veces no me puedo creer que vivan bajo el mismo techo. – Añadió, dejando transparentar una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Viven juntos? – Pregunté haciendo círculos imaginarios con un dedo en su espalda.

–Sí, en una casita cerca del instituto, desde hace unos meses. Lo decidieron así cuando volvieron. – Fruncí el ceño y dejé de acariciarla extrañado.

– ¿Han estado separados? – Bella se removió vagamente y suspiró.

–Sí. La verdad es que se armó un lío increíble. Emmett empezó a trabajar en el mismo bufete en el que trabajaba Rose en Port Angeles poco tiempo después de que ella empezara. Ella se hizo muy amiga de una abogada que parecía ser que le gustaba Emmett. – Hizo una pausa, rodeando con uno de sus dedos uno de mis pectorales lentamente. – Creo que Rose vio un SMS de ella en el móvil de Emmett bastante sugerente y ya sabes que ella es muy impulsiva. Lo dejó sin que él pudiese explicarse.

Sabía a qué se refería, y podía recordar la personalidad absorbente que tenía Rose en ocasiones con Emmett. Eran una pareja muy peculiar. Él tan alto y fuerte, y a la misma vez tan ingenuo y ávido por satisfacer todos los deseos de su novia. Ella preciosa a ojos del género masculino; el ideal femenino de muchos hombres del pueblo si no fuera por su aspecto frío y la personalidad arisca y posesiva que la caracterizaba. No dudaba de los sinceros sentimientos de Rose hacia Emmett, pero a veces sí que había sido testigo de algunas injusticias entre la pareja.

Aunque no solía preocuparme demasiado porque Emmett era feliz junto a ella y la amaba tal como era. Y ese era el principal precepto en una relación. No importaba cuan injusto lo pudiesen ver otras personas de forma objetiva, solo lo hacía el bienestar, la necesidad y el amor que encontraban el uno en el otro estando juntos.

– ¿Y qué pasó al final? – Pregunté curioso. Ella dejó un beso en mi pecho.

–Que Rose se anticipó a los hechos y antes de que Emmett pudiera hablar con esa mujer y dejarle claro que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad, Rose ya le había dado unos buenos tirones de pelo y le había ordenado a Emmett que no se acercara a ella en un radio de 20 km. – Rió entre dientes. – Ahora me rio, pero estuvieron sin hablarse al menos seis meses.

–Veo que Rose sigue siendo igual de orgullosa. – Mis dedos volvieron a enterrarse en su cabello.

–Sí.

–Y adivino que a Emmett le costó muchísimo encontrar una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

–Rose lo evitaba en el bufete, aunque estaba destrozada. Soy testigo de ello. – Suspiró. – Nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma. En la vida. – Friccioné uno de sus brazos con mi mano y le planté un beso en la cabeza. – Pero por más que Alice, Leah y yo intercedíamos por Emmett, no había manera.

–Es increíble como una situación que para alguien puede ser insignificante se puede volver en su contra. – Comenté, compadeciéndome de Emmett y de mí. Después algo se me vino a la cabeza, mientras continuábamos acariciándonos en silencio. – ¿Sabes que hubo un pequeño periodo de tiempo en el que, aun sumergido en toda la mentira de Mike, había querido volver contigo? – Ella irguió la cabeza y me miró interrogante. – Aun no sabía que estabas con Mike, pero continuabas atrayéndome inexplicablemente a pesar de todo el daño que pensaba que me habías hecho. Y la noche que te traje aquí, te sentí como hacía siete años, y quise olvidarlo todo. Pensé que tú habías sentido lo mismo.

–Lo sentí. – Contestó acariciándome la mejilla con una de sus manos. – Pero no podía permitir que volvieras a hacerme daño de la misma manera que lo habías hecho siete años atrás. Por eso me fui. – Yo respondí a su leve sonrisa, y me acerqué para dejar un beso en sus labios. – Mi relación con Mike jamás fue un cuento de hadas para mí por más que él se esforzara, y cuando llegaste lo revolviste todo con tu sola presencia. Comencé a discutir con Mike más a menudo, e intenté dejarlo un par de veces pensando que no se merecía que yo estuviese pensando en ti mientras salía con él. – Suspiró agachando la cabeza. – Incluso le confesé lo que pasó esa noche que vine aquí por primera vez después de que tú se lo dijeras. – Se encogió de hombros y yo me sentí mal por haberle causado un problema. – Pero él me lo perdonaba todo y se llenaba la boca de insultos dirigidos a ti. – Se me tensaron los puños en su espalda.

– ¿Te hizo daño alguna vez? – Ella negó con la cabeza. Y, al menos, eso me dejó más tranquilo. Después volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho.

–Te quiero, Edward. – Musitó dejando un beso en mi cuello.

–Y yo a ti, preciosa.

Se quedó dormida poco después. Así que reuniendo las pocas ganas que tenía de moverme de donde estaba, cuando el reloj marcó las 10:30 p.m., la cogí en brazos para llevarla hasta mi cama. Me fijé en sus delicados rasgos una vez más mientras descansaba; en sus ojos cerrados, en su boca entreabierta, en sus mejillas arreboladas. Y me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo seguía siendo muy vulnerable ante aquella visión preciosa, y sobre todo una parte de mi anatomía en especial. Negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa, acordándome de aquel día en la playa en el que Emmett se carcajeó de mí cuando se enteró que Bella me excitaba cuando estaba dormida.

Me sentí bien dándome cuenta de que verla dormida seguía provocándome tanto como hacía siete años. Así que antes de que me convirtiera en una causa perdida, decidí alejarme después de dejar un beso en su frente.

– ¿Edward? ¿Te vas? – Habló en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.

–Sí, cariño. – Sonreí acariciándole el pelo. – Duerme tranquila.

Ella bisbiseó algo ininteligible, antes de que su respiración volviese a ser pausada y constante.

Llegué a las 07:15 a.m. a casa con los ojos casi cerrados. Nunca antes había hecho guardia, y la verdad era que lo único que me había mantenido despierto habían sido los dos cafés que me había tomado, y una intervención de urgencia que nos había surgido. Había estado casi toda la noche hablando de temas, que en cualquier otro momento del día me habrían parecido muy interesantes, pero no en ese momento, cuando pensaba en Bella metida bajo las mantas con sus mejillas rosadas y descansando tranquilamente.

Estaba boca arriba, con el cabello esparcido por una de las almohadas, y una mano junto a su rostro, tapada con las mantas hasta el cuello. Sonreí complacido mientras me quitaba la ropa, al ser recibido en mi casa por aquella preciosa mujer.

Nada más tumbarme a su lado, ella se removió y abrió los ojos con dificultad, mirándome por un segundo desconcertada. Después se relajó.

–Soy yo. – Susurré acercándome a ella.

–Menos mal que ya has vuelto. Te he echado de menos. – Uno de sus brazos rodeó mi pecho y acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro. – ¿Estás muy cansado? – Preguntó para después alzar sus labios de manera perezosa hasta mi cuello y dejar un suave y dulce beso.

–Sí. – Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, cerrando los ojos, y atrayéndola a mi cuerpo.

–Entonces descansa.

No fui capaz de contestar a nada más. Me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños pocos segundos después, complacido y contento de que aquella preciosa mujer se quedase a mí lado abrazada.

* * *

.

_Bueno, chicas. Hasta aquí. Un poquito de tranquilidad y relax para estos dos, que se lo merecen después de tanto tiempo :) El viernes volveré a subir capítulo. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado._

_Muchas gracias por los rr!_

_Un besazo enorme_


	25. XXIV

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XXIV**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

–Oye, si crees que te vas a escaquear hoy también, estás muy equivocado. – La impropia advertencia impregnada en la voz de Josh me hizo alzar las cejas.

–Le he dicho a Bella que cuando saliese del hospital iría a buscarla. – Dije, después de darle una calada al cigarro que me acababa de encender. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bella, Bella, Bella. – Farfulló. – Llevas una semana entera sin ir al gimnasio por Bella – Fruncí el ceño algo molesto, su comportamiento ya estaba empezando a colmarme la paciencia.

–Eh, que tengas una mala semana con Irina, no quiere decir que todas las parejas también estén pasando por un mal momento. ¿Aún no quieres hablar de ello? – Solo miró hacia otro lado, bufando por la nariz.

Irina sí lo había hecho. Por lo visto la visita de la madre de Josh había conseguido tambalear un poco la relación entre ambos. Por lo que me había contado, en la semana que, la que iba a ser su suegra, había estado en casa de Josh, no encontraba correcta ninguna de las tareas y actividades de Irina mientras la había ido a visitar cada día a casa de su novio. Siempre tenía alguna objeción que poner a su manera de colocar los cubiertos sobre la mesa, a su manera de barrer y, en definitiva, a su manera de hacer casi todo. Josh no había sido capaz de pararle los pies a su madre y defender a Irina, y eso la había molestado y dañado en cierto modo.

–Seguro que te sentirías mejor, pero tú mismo. – Continué. – Yo he quedado con mi novia y, lo siento mucho, pero no habrá fuerza que me impida ir a por ella. – Un silencio incómodo se abrió paso entre ambos durante un par de segundos, y después mi amigo suspiró, pareciendo arrepentido.

–Lo siento, Edward. Llevo una semana al revés por esta mierda. – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto desesperado. Yo volví a llevarme el pequeño y delgado cilindro a los labios.

– ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? – Le pregunté.

–Porque no querrá. Me evita a todas horas, y ya no sé qué tengo que hacer.

–A lo mejor le tenías que haber dado su lugar frente a tu madre. – Josh me miró sin pestañear con la mano en su nuca.

Tenía la mirada cargada de impotencia y culpa. Quizá me tenía que haber quedado callado, pero no había podido evitar decírselo. Irina era muy buena amiga mía, y Josh se había portado también muy bien conmigo desde siempre. No soportaba que los dos estuviesen disgustados entre ellos.

Ya hacía una semana que la madre de Josh se había ido, pero el enfado parecía haber dado paso a una competición de orgullos, y ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de ceder.

–Te diré algo. – Dije después de darle una calada más a mi cigarro. – Mi madre es para mí la mujer que me dio el regalo de la vida, y gracias a ello me encontré con Bella. Solo por eso ya le debo más de lo que alguna vez podré darle. Me ha educado como mejor ha sabido, y ha estado a mi lado en cada triunfo y en cada fracaso, ha estado junto a mí por encima de cualquier decepción, apoyándome incondicionalmente. Y no sabes cuánto la quiero. – Sonreí. – Bueno, igual puedes hacerte una idea. Pero Bella es la mujer de mi vida, la persona que permanecerá a mi lado día tras día, amoldándose a mis virtudes y defectos. Aguantará cada día que permanezcamos juntos a pesar de los malos momentos porque me quiere de verdad, y yo la quiero a ella aun con todas las virtudes y defectos que pueda tener. Y esos defectos se convierten en virtudes que apreciaré igualmente, porque seguirá a mi lado. Toda la vida, Josh. Ella será quien me regale a mis hijos. – Suspiré, y posé mi mano en uno de sus hombros. – Olvídate del gimnasio y ve a verla a su casa. Estoy seguro de que está perdida sin ti también.

Movió la cabeza y después me miró apretando los labios, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa agradecida. Le di un golpe en el hombro con mi mano y me reí. – Tío, eres un sentimental de cojones. – Contestó negando con la cabeza. – Pero tengo que admitir que tienes razón. Tenía que haberle dado el lugar que le pertenecía a Irina. Y no fui capaz, y no es porque no la quiera. – Murmuró apesadumbrado. Yo sonreí y volví a darle otro golpe.

–Deja de compadecerte y vete ya. – Él asintió.

–Mañana no vienes al hospital, ¿no?

–Ni al gimnasio. – Sonreí. –Es mi día libre, y nos vamos con mi prima a hacer una excursión. Iré el viernes por la tarde al gimnasio. – Volvió a asentir.

–Entonces ya nos veremos allí, y gracias, tío. – Con un movimiento de cabeza me alejé.

Di las últimas caladas seguidas al cigarro, y solté el humo antes de entrar al coche. Al menos, parecía que Josh había entrado un poco en razón, y eso ya era un gran avance para mí. Estaba seguro de que Irina lo perdonaría en cuanto fuese testigo del cambio de expresión en el rostro de mi amigo.

Encendí la radio y la canción de _Use somebody_ de Kings of Leon se dejó escuchar. Después de dos semanas, todo parecía ir de bien a mejor. Bella había empezado a trabajar en la taberna de Walter hacía una semana, aunque también seguía dedicada a escribir una novela romántica, de la que por más que había intentado convencerla, no había conseguido leer ni una línea. Había visitado a los Swan en dos ocasiones y me había sentido como un extraño que se presentaba como novio formal de su hija por primera vez.

Renee había sido tan servicial y amable como siempre, demostrando que le gustaba la idea de que Bella y yo volviésemos a estar juntos. Podía notar en ella la satisfacción que le causaba cada vez que Bella se refería a mí verbalmente o cuando nos veía juntos, y eso hacía que me sintiese muy bien. El problema era cuando Charlie se encontraba a su lado, observándonos con una expresión neutral y contenida, como si quisiese decir algo y se estuviese reprimiendo. Parecía reticente y su mirada, casi siempre, intimidante y fija en mi persona, me coaccionaba en mis acciones y expresiones, y me hacía sentir incómodo.

Comprendía que el padre de Bella pudiese sentir miedo de que su hija volviese a sufrir a mi lado, pero me preocupaba que se estuviese encerrando en la idea de que en algún momento le haría daño intencionadamente. Charlie jamás había objetado casi nada cuando Bella y yo comenzamos a salir hacia siete años. Sorprendentemente, solía ceder y confiaba en que Bella estaba conmigo a salvo siempre. Pero su mirada de ahora nada tenía que ver con la de entonces.

–Qué guapa estás. – Piropeé a Bella cuando entró en el coche.

Ella no dijo nada. Dejó la bolsa de deporte en el asiento trasero y en cuanto cerró la puerta del asiento del copiloto, se abalanzó sobre mí, besándome en los labios con su habitual fervor y necesidad, consiguiendo estremecerme de pies a cabeza. Enterré una de mis manos en sus cabellos ondeados y la otra viajó por su espalda acercándola más a mi cuerpo para responderle con el mismo entusiasmo.

Nos habíamos hecho adictos, más aún si cabía, el uno del otro con el paso de los días. No había querido ir al gimnasio en toda esa semana porque no soportaba la idea de permanecer separado de Bella. Si hubiese ido, no habría estado concentrado en mis ejercicios; estaba seguro.

Y no importaba en qué situación estuviésemos juntos. Habíamos ido a cenar a casa de mis padres y yo había visitado a los suyos después de alguna jornada en el hospital. Habíamos ido en un par de ocasiones a pasear a Port Angeles y a ver un par de películas. Habíamos comprado chucherías y palomitas y nos habíamos comportado como unos verdaderos adolescentes de quince años que habían empezado a salir. Habíamos cenado alguna noche en casa de Alice y habíamos visto más películas en mi apartamento. Habíamos hecho el amor y nos habíamos quedado dormidos juntos para amanecer con una sonrisa radiante al día siguiente.

No importaba qué estuviésemos haciendo, siempre que lo hiciésemos juntos. Entre tanta actividad, no había tenido tiempo de pasear por la calle, y seguía respetando el miedo de Bella a que la gente nos viese juntos y nos convirtiéramos en el chismorreo de Forks. Aunque era evidente que estábamos juntos.

–Gracias. – Murmuró sobre mis labios volviéndolos a besar antes de sentarse bien en su asiento y abrocharse el cinturón.

Tenía puestos unos pantalones vaqueros de pitillo y unos zapatos marrones de tacón, y eso ya era suficiente para mí.

– ¿Cómo ha ido en la taberna? – Pregunté acelerando.

–Muchísima gente. Creo que si no hubiese estado pensando todo el día en este momento, habría muerto. – Sonreí y deslicé mi mano por su rodilla.

–No digas eso. Deberías buscar otro tipo de trabajo, este nos quita mucho tiempo para estar juntos. – No la vi, pero adiviné que había puesto los ojos en blanco.

–Todos los trabajos nos quitan mucho tiempo, Edward. Más cuando parezco tener la sensación de que nunca es suficiente el tiempo que paso contigo. – Suspiré. Sus palabras me inundaron el corazón de ternura.

–Yo tengo la misma sensación. – Dije dándole un cariñoso apretón en su rodilla.

–Alice me ha pedido puntualidad esta vez. – Sonreí al recordar la última vez que habíamos ido a cenar a casa de Alice, cuando nos enredamos en mi casa más de la cuenta.

No tardamos en llegar. Cuando salí de la ducha, me sequé lo más rápido que pude con la toalla antes de ponerme unos vaqueros y una camisa. Bella se había quedado mirando la televisión en el comedor. Casi nos habíamos vuelto a enredar por culpa de sus malditos labios adictivos. Y tuvo que ser ella quien se apartase para que consiguiera llegar hasta la ducha.

Alice nos recibió una vez más efusiva. Mi prima solía ser siempre así de entusiasta, pero no recordaba que sus manifestaciones de júbilo y satisfacción fueran tan demostrativas, aunque me gustaba que ella volviese a comportarse conmigo como siempre debió ser. Alice para mí siempre había sido muy especial, y en realidad me había hecho mucho daño que de ser, a parte de mi prima, una de mis mejores amigas, pasase a no ser nada. Por eso me alegré de darme cuenta, la primera vez que quedamos los cuatro, de que todo podría volver a ser como antes o incluso mejor.

Habíamos estado hablando sobre la excursión que haríamos al día siguiente. Alice y Jasper conocían un lugar conduciendo al noreste de Forks que según ellos era fantástico y que nos iba a gustar mucho. Habíamos acordado en salir antes de que el sol saliese para aprovechar bien las horas de luz, ya que había que andar bastante para llegar a la supuesta maravilla que nos habían prometido. Bella parecía ilusionada con la salida de los cuatro, aunque sabía que hubiese preferido también que Rose, Emmett, Jake y Leah se hubiesen apuntado.

–Parece como si nada hubiese pasado. – Fruncí el ceño al mirar la sonrisa radiante y risueña de mi prima. Bella rio entre dientes, y comprendí que se refería a todos. – Estamos todos tan cómodos, como si siempre hubiese sido así y como si nunca Mike hubiese interferido. No hay nada forzoso en el modo en el que hablamos. Y luego estáis vosotros. – Elevé una ceja divertida.

–Parece que no ha pasado el tiempo. – Continuó Jasper, respondiendo a mi silenciosa pregunta.

–Sí. No sé, me encanta que de nuevo estéis así de bien. – Alice sonrió.

Yo miré a Bella y entrelacé nuestras manos.

–Hemos cambiado. – Dije después de un par de segundos. – Pero supongo que todo esto también nos ha hecho más fuertes. – Miré a mi prima, y me encogí de hombros.

La quería más que nunca, pero eso sería algo de lo que no hablaría frente a todos. Bastaba con que Bella lo supiera.

Mi prima suspiró emocionada y después se enderezó en su silla.

– ¿No has pensado en llamar a Jake y Emmett? – Sentí el apretón que Bella le dio a mi mano y carraspeé.

–No quiero forzar las cosas.

–Ellos están deseando que lo hagas. – Contestó Jasper. – De hecho Jake creo que necesita apoyo. Las cosas con Leah no andan muy bien últimamente. – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Qué les ha pasado? – Pregunté. Escuché como Bella y Alice suspiraban.

–Lo mismo de siempre. Parece que a cada día que pasa se soportan menos. – Jasper se encogió de hombros.

–Sabes que antes de que empezasen a salir discutían mucho. – Comentó Bella, y yo asentí. – Pues después de siete años, parece que esas discusiones cada vez son más frecuentes, y sus personalidades ceden menos con el tiempo a querer contribuir al bienestar de su relación.

–Pero se les veía muy enamorados. – Opiné. – Bueno, no sé cómo ha sido su relación en todo este tiempo, pero…

–Se quieren mucho. – Respondió Alice. – Pero chocan bastante también. No son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo a no ser que sea algo que les apetece a los dos.

Pensé en ello. Mi felicidad en esos momentos se regía por la de Bella. Si ella estaba bien, yo estaba bien. Mi felicidad significaba verla a ella feliz, porque la amaba. Jake y Leah no podían estar tan enamorados. Me resultó extraño que Bella no me comentara nada al respecto, aunque cuando estábamos a solas, sobretodo esos últimos días, no habíamos hablado mucho sobre los chicos.

–Y ya no es raro para nosotros presenciar más distanciamientos que momentos felices y de complicidad entre ellos. – Prosiguió Alice.

–Es una lástima, porque cuando están bien parecen tan felices. – Apreció Bella.

–Lo que más me fastidia es que parece que esta vez Jake ha llegado a su límite, y no quiere volver. – Asentí.

–Me parece lógico.

–Este fin de semana hemos quedado para jugar a la Xbox. ¿Por qué no venís Bella y tú? Nos lo pasaríamos muy bien. – Miré a Bella, quien me miraba con una sonrisa alentadora.

–De acuerdo, el viernes empiezo las mañanas en el hospital, así que genial.

–Emmett no deja de repetir una y otra vez que quiere jugar un partido en La Push. – Comentó Bella divertida, cambiando el ambiente que se había generado entre nosotros.

–Sí, y estoy seguro de que ya tiene en mente que forméis ese equipo invencible de siempre. – Jasper rio entre dientes. – Sus victorias se redujeron bastante. – Yo reí.

– ¿En serio? – Pregunté divertido, Jasper asintió. – ¿Cada cuánto los jugáis? ¿Seguís con los chicos de La Push?

Y de esa manera Jasper y yo nos adentramos en temas muy interesantes, mientras Bella y Alice se dedicaban a hablar sobre otros asuntos.

Escuché el sonido fastidioso y escandaloso del despertador y gruñí bajito antes de estirar el brazo y apagarlo. En esos momentos me parecía una muy mala idea salir de la cama sintiendo como Bella se removía a mi lado y se aferraba a mi cuerpo, dejando un débil beso en mi hombro. No podía estar en un lugar mejor que en la cama con ella.

Bajé mi mano por su cintura hasta la curva de su cadera, vestida con una de mis camisetas, y seguí bajando por su muslo suave y desnudo, provocando que se apretara aún más a mí.

–Buenos días. – Murmuré bajito, junto a su frente, dejando un beso ahí.

–Mmm… – Fue su simple contestación. Atrapó una de mis piernas con una de las suyas y suspiró.

–No deberíamos llegar tarde. – Mi mano presionó su trasero y ella movió la cadera hacia delante.

No llevaba nada debajo de mi camiseta. Habíamos vuelto temprano de casa de Alice porque queríamos dormir bien para despertarnos con energías, pero el deseo como siempre había ganado, y cuando nos habíamos reunido en la cama después de prepararnos para dormir, sucumbimos al famoso ajetreo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de algodón azul y no recordaba, todo lo bien que me hubiese gustado, que le quedara tan bien mi ropa.

Su mano acarició mi pecho desnudo concienzudamente y se irguió unos centímetros solo para besarme en los labios y hacerme mucho más difícil el trabajo de salir de la cama. Aun teníamos que preparar los sándwiches, la fruta, los zumos, el agua, y lo más importante, nosotros mismos. Pero Bella realmente me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, sobretodo porque no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su pequeña mano bajando por mi abdomen directamente hasta mi entrepierna, que como cada mañana, daba los buenos días en posición de firmes bajo los bóxers.

–Cariño. – La llamé con la respiración ya agitada al mismo tiempo que detenía su mano rodeando su muñeca con la mía. – No me busques.

–Compláceme. – Susurró con la voz cargada de excitación. – He estado mucho tiempo sin tenerte. No me niegues esto, te prometo que llegaremos con tiempo. – Dejó un húmedo beso en la base de mi cuello que me hizo aflojar el agarre en su muñeca. – Hazme el amor, Edward. – Continuó diciendo, dejando un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja. – Hazme el amor. – Volvió a susurrar pasando la punta de su lengua por la línea de mi mandíbula tensa.

–Te has espabilado muy rápido. – Mi voz había perdido toda la firmeza inicial, y se había reducido a un susurró roto y ronco que transparentaba mis verdaderos deseos y enterraban mi razón en las más oscuras profundidades de mi mente.

Apreté los dientes y me moví para quedar sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

–Tú tienes la culpa por colarte hasta en mis sueños. – Continuó ella, llegando con su mano finalmente hasta su objetivo. Se me aceleró aún más la respiración. Esa urgencia se debía seguro a un sueño erótico. Sonreí.

– ¿Crees que podremos terminar en cuatro minutos? – Esperaba que estuviese lo suficientemente preparada para llegar al éxtasis en poco tiempo, porque en esas condiciones, no podía ofrecerle más. Mi mano subió la camiseta y acaricié muy superficialmente uno de sus pezones rosados, provocando que cerrara los ojos.

–Estoy segura. – Y tiró de mi miembro para que acariciara sus pliegues empapados de excitación. Gruñí. – Te necesito, mi amor. – Susurró irguiendo la cabeza para besarme.

Nunca me había llamado así. Y ese apelativo lo único que consiguió fue enternecerme el corazón y endurecerme aún más la entrepierna para que terminase de una vez por todas con nuestro deseo común. Volver a unirnos físicamente, volver a convertirnos en una única persona. Nada podía compararse con aquel gesto de amor incondicional, con la pasión y la sinceridad de nuestros te quiero, con el roce de nuestros cuerpos, con el tacto suave de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y las delicadas curvas que las mías acariciaban, con los cálidos y húmedos besos que nos dábamos, con el éxtasis del final…

Permanecer abrazados después de llegar a la cima y sentir sus besos en mi cuello y sus manos acariciando mi espalda era como estar abrazado a la vida y sentirme querido por ella. No podía haber nada mejor, pero por desgracia, sí algo peor, y era el enfado de mi prima si llegábamos tarde. Por eso nos tuvimos que separar a regañadientes, darnos una ducha rápida mientras el otro preparaba lo necesario para la excursión y dejaba la habitación más o menos decente. Cuando nos dirigimos a casa de Alice no sabíamos si nos habíamos dejado en casa algo importante, pero tampoco nos importaba mucho en esos momentos, porque llevábamos una sonrisa radiante que nadie tendría el poder de eliminar.

Seguimos con el coche a Alice y Jasper, y nos condujeron por la 101 hasta que nos desviamos por una carretera desconocida y condujimos un buen rato hasta pasar el Lago Wentworth. Bella y yo no parábamos de bromear entre risas haciendo hipótesis sobre el lugar al que iríamos a parar. Después de otro buen rato, parecía que el camino por fin se acababa y Jasper y yo nos detuvimos.

–Estamos cerca del Lago Ozette. – Dijo bajándose del coche mientras yo me colgaba la mochila a la espalda y cogía a Bella de la mano.

–Pensaba que no íbamos a llegar nunca. – Me medio quejé.

–Estoy segura de que os va a encantar. – Continuó mi prima, pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Jasper.

– ¿Pues a qué esperamos? – Preguntó Bella. – Coged lo que tengáis que coger y vámonos.

Saqué el paquete de tabaco y saqué un cigarrillo para Bella y otro para mí.

– ¿Cuándo vais a dejar eso? – Preguntó. Yo me encogí de hombros.

Cuando más solía fumar era en los momentos en los que estaba alejado de Bella. Y en los descansos que hacía en el hospital solía fumarme incluso dos cigarros seguidos, y otro antes de subir a mi planta. Aunque a mi favor, debía apuntar que mi consumo se reducía considerablemente cuando Bella estaba conmigo. Con ella me sentía pleno, tan tranquilo que apenas me acordaba del tabaco. No sabía cuántos cigarrillos solía fumarse Bella antes de que volviésemos, pero tampoco solía fumar mucho cuando estábamos juntos.

Cuando Jasper y Alice al fin estuvieron listos, comenzamos a andar hacia la montaña. No había una senda marcada, por lo que caminábamos detrás de Alice y Jasper siguiéndolos paso a paso entre los árboles. Como siempre, mi preciosa chica, solía tener algunos problemas para caminar con sus zapatillas de deportes sobre la superficie del bosque, pero eso no le impidió seguir el ritmo de nuestros compañeros.

Después de un buen rato, comenzamos a pisar la superficie mullida de la tierra, bañada por un sinfín de hojas caídas de los árboles. Caminamos durante un buen rato entre las gigantescas coníferas y los cedros, que crecían sobre la endeble base formada por las hojas caídas y el musgo en las piedras. Los troncos y las ramas de los árboles parecían tapizados en musgo también, y pronto los helechos se hicieron más espesos. Pensé en el verde y la humedad de aquella zona y me sentí encantado de presenciar tal maravilla, aunque de ser de noche, sabía que seguramente parecería un lugar bastante siniestro.

Nos cruzamos con algún ciervo de vez en cuando, escuchamos los correteos de las ardillas alejándose de nosotros, los pájaros cantando; todo parecía realmente extraordinario.

– ¡Ay! – Sentí el resbalón de Bella y la sujeté de la cintura para detener su caída.

Estábamos subiendo una cuesta algo empinada y la mano de Bella no había llegado a coger la de Jasper. Sentí la risita mal disimulada de mi prima cuando la inesperada caída provocó que su trasero aterrizara en mi cara.

–Tienes que tener un poquito de más cuidado, cariño. – Y le di un mordisco en el culo.

– ¡Eh! – Se quejó. Yo solo contesté con una sonrisa y la empujé para que esta vez Jasper consiguiera subirla, antes de subir yo. Pude escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo seguramente de alguna cascada.

–Bueno, ¿y qué os parece? – Preguntó Jasper.

Cuando al fin me levanté y conseguí entrelazar la enguatada mano petrificada de Bella con la mía, me quedé mirando el paisaje sin pestañear. Frente a nosotros el agua que caía procedente de la cascada daba la impresión de arrojar espumosas nubes hacia el pequeño lago que se encontraba bajo nuestros pies, a tan solo un par de metros del pequeño nivel de tierra en el que nos encontrábamos. Las rocas que se veían entre el agua espumosa estaban revestidas de musgo, igual que las pequeñas piedras de la orilla, y dentro de la laguna, las hojas en diferentes estados de descomposición, lucían sus colores bajo las sombras de los altos cedros que nos rodeaban.

Pero como si ya eso no fuera mágico, alrededor de esa cascada y todo el lago estaba rodeado de coníferas, piceas, cedros, helechos, flores, que mezclaban sus diferentes tonalidades, otorgando al lugar una magia espectacular.

–Dios mío. Es precioso. – Murmuró Bella, alucinada.

Yo no me encontraba muy diferente a ella. El camino a nuestro prado había sido parecido al que habíamos hecho hacia el lago, y aunque nuestro pequeño círculo desprovisto de árboles seguía siendo para mí un lugar sagrado, tenía que admitir que esa cascada, el lago, y en definitiva el encanto del bosque me habían fascinado.

– ¿Por qué no hemos venido antes? – Preguntó Bella. Jasper se aferró más a la cintura de Alice.

–Porque es un lugar muy especial. Aquí le pedí matrimonio a Alice. – Miré en dirección a mi prima que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jasper, sonriendo.

–Pensamos que también os gustaría. – Contestó ella. – A Jasper y a mí parece habernos traído suerte. – Apreté los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa y mi respuesta porque sabía que lo había hecho con toda la buena intención del mundo. Pero yo jamás iba a volver a separarme de Bella, y no sería por visitar ese lugar maravilloso.

–Nunca me lo habría imaginado así cuando lo contaste, Alice. – Comentó – ¿Te gusta? – Me preguntó Bella en un murmullo, abrazándome y mirándome con una sonrisa.

–Me encanta, pero no hay nada que pueda superarte. Ya lo sabes. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y acortó la distancia para dejar un dulce beso en mis labios que respondí gustosamente.

– ¿Comemos? – La pregunta de Alice nos hizo separarnos.

–De acuerdo. – Contesté sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

Las horas volaron a partir de ese momento. Me vi bajando la montaña y me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Bella iba a mi lado con su mano agarrando fuertemente la mía para sentirse más segura. Habíamos desperdiciado siete años en los que podíamos haber disfrutado de nosotros todo lo que nuestras carreras nos hubiesen permitido. Pero todo podía haber acabado en el momento en el que Mike llevó a cabo su mentira, y sin embargo, ahí estábamos: cogidos de la mano y juntos de nuevo, porque su farsa no había podido con nuestro amor.

Me sentí afortunado por ello.

A la mañana siguiente me preparé para ir al hospital. Tuvimos dos intervenciones programadas, y se llevaron a cabo todas con éxito. Al salir, me dirigí directamente al gimnasio con Josh. No habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar durante la mañana, pero por lo poco que me había dicho las cosas con Irina habían mejorado.

– ¿Entonces te perdonó? – Josh ralentizó el ritmo de la cinta de correr y respiró hondo.

–Sí, al final me disculpé, y le hice entender que me sentía como un estúpido porque no había sabido valorarla frente a mi madre. – Asentí mientras seguía corriendo en mi cinta. – Así que anoche le preparé una cena romántica en mi casa. Eso a las chicas les gusta.

–Sí, eso funciona, la verdad. – Sonreí, ralentizando la mía.

–A veces pienso que es demasiado buena para mí. – Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Eso lo suelo pensar muy a menudo también. Pero ¿es que acaso te ves con otra persona? ¿O la ves a ella con otro hombre? Que Dios me perdone, pero yo vi a Bella con Mike y estuve tentado de matarlo. – Los músculos de la mandíbula, los brazos y la espalda se me tensaron, y sentí resbalar un par de gotas de sudor por mi piel cuando comencé a caminar sobre la cinta. Josh se detuvo.

–Tienes razón. No la merezco, pero nadie la va a querer como yo lo hago. Conmigo sé que estará segura.

–A eso me refería. – Le di la razón.

–Voy a la polea.

Paré la cinta y me sequé con la toalla un poco el sudor de la frente antes de seguirlo. Me agradaba que hubiese sabido darse cuenta de lo que estaba menospreciando inintencionadamente. Irina se merecía a alguien que la protegiese y deseara su felicidad por encima de todo, y Josh era el hombre que haría eso realidad.

– ¿Y Bella? ¿Lo pasasteis bien?

–Sí, muy bien. – Contesté tirando hacia abajo la polea.

–Podríamos salir los cuatro algún día. Seguro que a Irina no le vendría mal un poco de compañía femenina.

–Pensaba que Hannah se encargaba de la compañía femenina. – Josh sonrió, subiendo la polea. – ¿Qué es gracioso?

–Hannah está un poco deprimida. – Y por su expresión creí adivinar el por qué.

– ¿Por mí?

– ¿Por qué iba a ser sino? Esa chica se ha enamorado de ti, y la verdad es que lo único que hace cuando está con Irina es hablar de ti y de la mala suerte que tiene. – Negué con la cabeza.

–Parece más grave de lo que pensé en un principio.

–No sé, pero esa chica es un poco rara, ¿no?

–No, la verdad. – Contesté de inmediato. – Es introvertida, pero es una chica normal. Y supongo que subestimé los sentimientos que debe tener hacia mí.

–Eso seguro.

–Tendré que volver a hablar sobre el tema con ella.

–Irina la intenta animar, pero parece inútil.

Respiré y cerré los labios dando por concluida la conversación y seguimos los ejercicios en silencio. No podía permitir que Hanna estuviese pasándolo mal por mí. Parecía alguien sensible, con una falta evidente y ridícula de autoestima que la hacía sentir esos estados depresivos incontrolados. Estaba casi seguro. Por eso tenía que hablar con ella.

Al llegar a casa, después de hablar con Angie y Yuu, decidí llamar a Jake. Bella me había dado su número de teléfono. Había estado pensando en él durante todo el día y me pareció un buen momento para llamarlo. Temía un poco la reacción que pudiese tener, pero de alguna manera me dolía que estuviese pasando por tan mal momento.

–Hola, Jake. – Saludé cuando respondió la llamada.

– ¿Edward? – Me aclaré la garganta.

–Sí, tío. Tenía… Tenía intención de haberte llamado antes pero con todo esto…

–Ah, no te preocupes. Ya me han hablado sobre lo que pasó en realidad, y de verdad que lo siento. Si lo hubiese sabido, jamás habría dejado a Bella en las manos de semej…

–Lo sé. – Lo corté. A pesar de la rabia evidente que transparentaba su voz al hablar, un deje de tristeza parecía impreso en su tono.

–Lo siento. – Se disculpó.

–No, Jake. No tienes por qué hacerlo. – Suspiré. – ¿Tú cómo estás?

–Bien. – Después carraspeó. – Bueno, no sé si Bella te habrá contado algo sobre lo que ha pasado.

–Sí, algo. – Dije, sin querer decir más de lo que él deseaba que yo supiera.

–Entonces, algo jodido. En realidad, bastante jodido. – El dolor al hablar era palpable, y quise servirle de ayuda; quise apoyar a mi viejo amigo.

–Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jake, pero si necesitas hablar estoy aquí. – Él no habló, y no quise que malinterpretara mi ofrecimiento. – No pretendo que volvamos a ser tan buenos amigos como hace siete años, pero te apoyaré en lo que haga falta, y si necesitas un oído aquí estaré también.

–Gracias. – Murmuró. – La verdad es que necesito hablar con alguien que no esté en el círculo habitual. Bella, Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper han vivido estos siete años y conocen las dos versiones, así que les cuesta más posicionarse. – Suspiró. – A lo mejor tú me sirves de más ayuda. – Sonreí.

–Puedes venir si quieres y nos tomamos un par de copas.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó algo perplejo.

–Claro.

–Entonces voy para allá.

–Aquí te estaré esperando, apunta la dirección.

Había llegado la hora de recuperar lo que Mike me había robado. La amistad para mí siempre había sido algo muy importante. Los chicos me habían acompañado durante mi infancia y adolescencia, de una forma u otra, y no iba a parar hasta recuperarlos a todos.

Lo saludé con un golpe en el hombro al entrar. Su sonrisa lobuna parecía manipulada, nada natural. Recordé al viejo Jacob, y al chico con el que me había cruzado durante un par de ocasiones en mi vuelta a Forks, y no encontré restos de él en ningún lugar de su anatomía. Tenía los hombros caídos, la mirada apagada, y sonreía con mucho esfuerzo. Le invité a pasar al comedor sin muchos preámbulos y le llené un vaso de bourbon, el cual aceptó de buen grado.

–Ag. – Gruñó, con las facciones de la cara contraídas. – Siempre me ha parecido muy fuerte. ¿Bebes esto con mucha frecuencia? – Preguntó sentado desde un lado del sofá.

–Ahora no. – Contesté con una sonrisa. Me había sentado en la butaca de al lado. – Bebe lo que quieras, no sabía cuándo acabar la botella, y esta parece una buena ocasión.

–La verdad es que el quemazón parece que alivia otro tipo de dolor. – Sonreí por su comentario.

–Eso solía decir yo. No fue fácil enterarme de que Bella estaba saliendo con Mike, y eso – Dije mirando con un gesto su vaso. – era lo único que parecía aliviar un poco mi rabia y mi dolor. – Jake suspiró.

–Tío, ojalá hubiese sabido antes lo que había pasado. Te habría ayudado a darle su merecido a Mike en lugar de defenderlo. Me da rabia pensar que nos tuvo a todos engañados. Es un cabrón. – Me serví un poco en mi vaso.

–Quise matarlo.

–Yo lo habría hecho. – Reí. – En serio. Si ese mal nacido nos hubiese hecho algo así a Leah y a mí lo habría hecho.

–Seguro que te hubieses retraído por Leah, o por tu padre. Siempre hay una razón. – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Jake se quedó en silencio. Decidí no hablar porque no quería presionarlo. Si Jacob seguía siendo mi viejo amigo, estaba seguro de que estaba tratando de exteriorizar el dolor que llevaba dentro, pero eso siempre llevaba su tiempo. Bebí de mi bourbon, y Jake alzó la cabeza.

–No sé. – Dijo después de unos minutos. Miró el vaso y se terminó de un trago el contenido. – Necesito más. – Murmuró extendiendo el brazo hacia mí.

–Sírvete tú mismo. – Le ofrecí señalando la botella con un gesto de la cabeza. Se llenó el vaso y dio un gran trago antes de volver a mirarme. – Bella me dijo que tu taller va viento en popa. – La sonrisa que esbozó a continuación pareció, al menos, sincera.

–Sí. La verdad es que me he ganado una buena reputación como mecánico. – Volvió a beber, y el gesto que hizo al tragar fue más suave que los anteriores. – Así que si algún día tu Volvo tiene algún problema, no dudes en traérmelo.

–Estaba pensando en cambiarlo, aunque ya dudo que sea ahora. – Jake me miró alzando una ceja.

–Apenas lo has usado. – Yo reí.

–Sí, ya lo sé. Pero las modas cambian, ¿no? – Negué con la cabeza, mirando mi vaso. – A ti te gusta arreglar coches, y a mí me gusta comprarlos.

–Bueno… – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Dejémoslo en cualquier objeto con chapa y motor. – Reí. – ¿Y a ti cómo te va en el hospital?

Nuestras vivencias durante esos siete años que habíamos permanecido sin contacto desfilaron del mismo modo que se vaciaba la botella de bourbon. Hablar con Jake fue para mí como una liberación. Con Bella había temas con los que no me sentía cómodo, sin embargo, con mi viejo amigo, a pesar de los años, podía entrar en detalles escabrosos teniendo la sensación de que al fin los podía sacar de mi interior y despedirlos. Había cometido muchos errores a causa del dolor causado por la treta de Mike, y de alguna forma, en esos momentos, me di la oportunidad de contárselo a alguien que parecía seguir siendo la misma persona que alguna vez consideré uno de mis mejores amigos.

Pero poco a poco, las copas fueron haciendo el efecto esperado, y nos encontramos sentados uno al lado del otro riendo a carcajadas por cualquier necedad.

– ¡Y aquí estamos! – Exclamó Jake en tono ebrio, levantando su vaso medio vacío y riendo al mismo tiempo. – ¡Tú cirujano! – Dijo pronunciando exageradamente la J. – ¡Y yo un mecánico de la leche! – Continuó emitiendo un sonido nasal al pronunciar la sílaba tónica de su profesión. – No me digas que no es genial. – Yo entre risas me repantingué en el sofá.

– ¿Y por qué tú eres de la leche, y yo solo soy un cirujano? – No me sentí avergonzado por la terrible pronunciación. Jake me apuntó con un dedo de su mano libre muy serio y después comenzó a reír de nuevo.

– ¡Tú eres un cirujano y punto! ¿Qué más quieres? – Continuó hablando arrastrando las palabras. – Te has tirado a más tías de las que un hombre puede soñar.

– ¡Eh! – Me quejé, enderezándome y retándole con la mirada. – Eso no tiene gracia. – Él me miró serio y volvió a soltar una carcajada.

–Estamos borrachos y la tiene. – Su risa me contagió, y me llevé una mano al abdomen. – Y yo soy un cabrón hijo de puta que no sabe valorar lo que tiene. – De repente, debido a la intensidad y preocupación con la que pronunció Jacob sus palabras, el ambiente se transformó de forma radical, y cambié drásticamente mi sonrisa para ponerme serio, llevando una mano a su hombro, e intentando concentrarme.

– ¿Qué dices? – La seriedad del asunto provocó que la embriaguez pasara a ser un estado secundario.

–Que ya no quiero a Leah, que he dejado de quererla. Eso es lo que digo. – Y conforme terminó su frase la expresión de su rostro se entristeció hasta el punto de permitir que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla. – Soy un capullo. – Me quedé sin saber qué decir.

– ¿Desde cuándo…?

–Las cosas no iban bien desde hace tiempo, pero la situación se ha vuelto insostenible. – Sorbió la nariz cabizbajo y más lágrimas cayeron por su cara. – No quería admitir que nuestra relación había acabado porque no quiero hacerle daño, pero ya no puedo más.

–Le haces más daño si callas tus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Quiero a Leah, y me importan su bienestar y su seguridad. Es muy especial para mí, pero…

–Entiendo. – Suspiré.

–No sé cómo decírselo. Jasper, Emmett y Bella quieren que vuelva con ella, pero ya no puedo.

– ¿Saben ellos que ya no la amas?

–No.

–Quizá deberías empezar por ahí. – Él irguió la mirada.

– ¿Y qué van a pensar? Yo no quería que pasara nada de esto. – Volvió a mirar hacia sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos.

–Quizá al principio sea doloroso para todos, pero es lo mejor. – Di una palmada a su hombro. – No sé qué sientes, pero alguien me dijo una gran verdad no hace mucho: no hay nada en esta vida que sea lo bastante fuerte para acabar con nosotros. – Suspiré acordándome del viejo Freeman. – Sé valiente. No solo estarás haciéndolo por ti, piensa que Leah a largo plazo saldrá beneficiada también. No es justo que viva una mentira. – Jake asintió y volvió a sorber la nariz, limpiándose las lágrimas.

–Gracias, tío. – Murmuró. – Gracias de verdad, necesitaba esto.

A pesar del patente efecto del alcohol, era consciente del sufrimiento de Jacob. Entendía que no quisiese hacerle daño a Leah, pero tampoco era justo seguir adelante intentando despertar unos sentimientos que ya habían muerto.

* * *

.

_Bueno pues las cosas siguen muy bien. Suelen salir mucho con Alice y Jasper y ha apoyado a Jacob en un momento duro para él... :) En fin chicas, espero que os haya gustado. El lunes volveré a subir capítulo, y solo digo que habrá una reaparición... ¿Quien será? :O_

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros rr._

_Un besazo enorme_


	26. XXV

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XXV**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Volví a la cama con el cigarro a medio acabar y me metí en ella sonriendo a causa la mirada que me había lanzado Bella al verme aparecer desnudo. Parecía haberse recuperado totalmente de la última culminación a la que nuestros cuerpos y corazones habían llegado. Estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, las mantas sobre su cuerpo y con un cigarro recién encendido.

– ¿Tienes idea del hombre tan increíblemente atractivo en el que te has convertido? – Después rio como si ella misma hubiese encontrado la respuesta, acercándose a mí. Rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Ella dejó un beso en mi cuello. – Por supuesto que debes saberlo.

–Supongo que algo de eso debe ser verdad cuando tú has decidido estar conmigo. – Se separó para mirarme desconcertada, y yo aproveché para darle otra calada a mi cigarro. – Bueno, tú te has convertido en la mujer más atractiva que conozco, así que debería estar a tu altura. – Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza, pero era una sonrisa contenida. – Hablo en serio. – Continué diciendo cuando ella bajó la mirada y suspiró. Llevé el dorso de la mano con la que sostenía el cigarro a su mentón e hice que me mirara. – Eres preciosa, y Dios mío, te has convertido en un pecado andante. Cuando andas con esos tacones… – Ella sonrió y se acercó para darme un beso en los labios. Yo aproveché y tiré del suyo inferior.

–Supongo que tienes razón. Somos una pareja la mar de atractiva. – Reí.

Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio, disfrutando de nuestra compañía mientras nos acabábamos el cigarro. – Edward… – Me sorprendió el tono contenido con el que pronunció mi nombre.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté dejando un beso en su frente, al mismo tiempo que estiraba el brazo hacia la mesilla para dejar su cigarro con el mío ya acabado. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

– ¿Tú…? – Fruncí el ceño. – ¿A ti… te gusta…? – Me separé de ella y cuando la miré tenía el labio inferior entre los dientes. Suspiré.

– ¿Qué te inquieta? – Me miró indecisa entre sus pestañas, y juro por Dios que me la habría comido a besos si mi curiosidad no hubiese sido mayor.

–Siempre eres muy dulce conmigo.

–Me gusta ser dulce contigo. – Contesté sonriendo, pero ella no contestó a mi sonrisa como yo esperaba. Me miró una vez más entre sus pestañas.

–Yo… – Suspiró. – Me tratas de diferente manera a cuando me secuestraste en aquel almacén de Eclipse o cuando vine a reclamarte que le habías pegado a Mike. – Pensé en lo que acababa de decirme, y recordé la manera en la que le había hecho el amor aquella vez que venía hecha una furia para defender a esa cucaracha.

–Te deseaba como un loco. No podía soportar ver como flirteabas con algún otro, o la manera en la que defen…

–Me gustó. – Dijo cortándome. Fruncí el ceño. – De verdad, me gustó.

–Pero… – Me quedé sin saber qué decir. Mi deseo por ella seguía siendo el mismo, pero deseaba hacerla sentir como la princesa que seguía siendo para mí. Sin embargo, me estaba diciendo que le había gustado la rudeza y la brusquedad con la que la había tratado aquellas veces.

–No quiero que me malinterpretes, me encanta también cuando eres dulce y tierno conmigo, Edward. – Posó una suave mano en mi mejilla y por primera vez, después de más de la media de segundos en los que alguien pestañea, lo hice yo. – Pero me excitaron muchísimo esas situaciones. – Reí entre dientes.

–De modo que esas tenemos, señorita Swan. – Su sonrojo me hizo sonreír con más ganas, y no pude contener la caricia del dorso de mi dedo índice sobre su piel enrojecida. – Lo tendré en cuenta. Si no estabas conforme con esto, deberías haberlo dicho antes.

–No, claro que me gusta. Es más, dudo que jamás haya sentido todo lo que tú me haces sentir cada vez que hacemos el amor. – Sellé sus labios con un beso.

–Te he entendido, preciosa provocadora. – Arrugó la frente.

– ¿Provocadora? ¿Yo?

– Sí, tú. – Contesté dándole un leve toquecito a la punta de su nariz. – Siempre tentándome.

–Yo no soy ninguna provocadora.

–Eso cuéntaselo a tus tacones, a esos pantalones que te quedan tan malditamente bien y a esos vestiditos que te pones para ir a Eclipse; ya hablaremos de ellos, ya… – Dije fingiendo ponerme serio.

– ¿Cómo que ya hablaremos de mis vestidos? ¡Si crees que voy a deshacerme de mi ropa porque el señor no está conforme con alguna de mis prendas, estás muy equiv…! – Presioné mis labios sobre los suyos para que se callara. Cuando me separé, se perdió en mi mirada un segundo antes de volver a atacarme verbalmente. – Con un beso no vas a conseguirlo. Mi ropa me define, y no voy a tirar nada. – Me hizo gracia que se estuviese tomando tan en serio mi comentario y no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Eso pareció ofenderla más. – Tú crees que sí, ¿no?

–Estoy seguro de que si me lo propongo podría convencerte… – La mirada que le lancé a continuación fue una amenaza carnal que la hizo tragar saliva.

– ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – Preguntó con la voz baja y ronca a medida que me acercaba más a ella hasta cernirme sobre su cuerpo, dejándola boca arriba.

– ¿Tú que crees? – La punta de mi nariz se paseó lentamente por debajo de su oreja y por su cuello.

–Edward…

–Te quiero, Bella. – Susurré elevando la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados por la excitación.

–Yo también te quiero.

–Déjame amarte una vez más. – Le pedí besándola en los labios después.

Y entonces el amor se encargó de mantenernos distraídos los siguientes minutos.

Al día siguiente dejé a Bella durmiendo para irme a trabajar al hospital. Odiaba tener que dejarla tan temprano sola cuando lo que más me apetecía era quedarme abrazado a ella, pero el hospital me reclamaba, y tenía que cumplir con mi deber también. Sabía que ella tampoco estaría mucho más en la cama porque tenía que ir a trabajar a la taberna de Walter al mediodia y quería escribir antes de irse.

No era de mi gusto que estuviese trabajando allí, porque sabía que Mike podía aparecer en cualquier momento. Me resultaba extraño que después de tantos días no me lo hubiese topado de alguna forma, pero no me preocupó en exceso tampoco, pues seguía estando muy ocupado con Bella. Aun así seguía sin agradarme la idea de que Bella estuviese tan expuesta a un encuentro con esa cucaracha.

Cuando salí del hospital y llegué a mi apartamento, Bella aún no había llegado. Habíamos quedado en que la iría a recoger a su salida a las 6:00 p.m. para ir a casa de mi prima. Emmett y Rose también iban a ir. Jake se había disculpado diciendo que no se encontraba muy bien anímicamente, y Leah se había excusado de la misma manera. Me sentía triste por ellos, porque alguna vez habían sido personas muy importantes en mí vida y ahora no les deseaba nada de lo que estuviesen pasando.

– ¡Joder! ¿Quieres dejar de darme con el codito? – Emmett a mi lado, sin quitar la vista de la televisión de plasma y darle con los dedos a su mando, me dio más fuerte aun.

–Intento matar a todos los prometeos que aparecen, Emmett. – Intenté explicarme.

– ¡Vete a la mierda! – Exclamó.

No recordaba el nombre del videojuego, pero aunque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no jugaba a uno, tenía que admitir que no se me estaba dando tan mal. Emmett, en cuanto me había visto aparecer con Bella, me trató como si nunca hubiésemos dejado de vernos y tratarnos, algo que al principio me desconcertó un poco, pero tras la primera partida, ese desconcierto se transformó inmediatamente en familiaridad, y ahora hablábamos los dos como hacía siete años. Emmett parecía no haber cambiado mucho.

– ¿Y dices que no has tocado una Xbox en todo este tiempo? – Negué con la cabeza, pagado de mí mismo. – ¿Y qué coño has hecho entonces? – Me encogí de hombros.

–Un día tenemos que organizar un partido, me acuerdo de lo buenos que éramos juntos, Emmett. –Él me dio un golpe en el pecho.

– ¡Eso está hecho! Tengo muchas ganas. – La sonrisa con sus dos característicos hoyuelos se abrió paso entre sus labios y crujió los dedos de su mano.

–Espero que para entonces Jacob se encuentre mejor. – Comentó Jasper.

Después de cenar, Emmett, Rose, Bella y yo nos retiramos temprano. Bella y yo estábamos realmente cansados, y la verdad era que necesitábamos irnos a dormir si no queríamos terminar abrazados a los cojines que descansaban sobre el comodísimo sofá que adornaba el comedor de Alice y Jasper.

Ese lunes no tuve que ir al hospital, aunque Bella tenía que ir al mediodía a la taberna de Walter. Me desperté con su brazo rodeando fuertemente mi cintura y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Ella no acostumbraba a quedarse a dormir todas las noches en mi apartamento, pero sí los fines de semana, así que trabajara o no, los adoraba. Apenas eran las 09:00 a.m., y quise deleitarme observando un poco más la forma en la que seguía sumida en aquel sueño tan profundo. Como siempre, aquella visión despertó en mi cuerpo aquel deseo que casi nadie podía entender, y que yo apenas podía controlar. Había algo en su manera de respirar de forma acompasada, en la forma de sus labios entre abiertos, y en el color de su piel que provocaban que mi cuerpo reaccionara así. Sonreí llevando mi dedo índice a su mejilla para acariciarla muy sutilmente sin querer despertarla.

Cada vez que pensaba en todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado separados por culpa de Mike, quería matarlo. Nadie tenía derecho a jugar con la vida de las personas y con sus sentimientos, y él lo había hecho de forma egoísta sin importarle en absoluto lo que ella o yo pudiésemos sentir, y sin importarle aquella relación tan fraternal que compartíamos. Había actuado sin escrúpulos para conseguir su objetivo, y eso jamás podría perdonárselo. Lo que más temía era que se volviesen a encontrar en algún momento y él la molestase. Y no solo eso. Me moría de celos solo de pensar en que él tuviese la oportunidad de dirigirle una palabra, fuese la que fuese. Por eso, después de haberlo pensado durante algunos días, decidí que lo que Bella me había comentado de irnos a Seattle tampoco era tan mala idea.

Era un hombre egoísta y rencoroso que lo único que deseaba era que esa cucaracha jamás volviese a tener la oportunidad de acercarse a mi pequeña provocadora. Que jamás volviesen a compartir una mirada, ni una palabra. Demasiado daño nos había hecho ya, como para permitir que tuviese la mínima oportunidad de acercarse a alguno de los dos. Pero la razón más importante y de mayor peso era el futuro de Bella. Ella tenía razón, necesitaba ir a otro lugar para ejercer la carrera que había estudiado de la forma en la que a ella le gustaba. Tenía derecho a cumplir su sueño también.

–Mmm. – Un murmullo ronco salió de su garganta y se removió, acariciando con su mano mi estómago.

–Buenos días. – Musité, dejando un beso en su frente. Ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

–Muy buenos. – Contestó acercando sus labios a los míos y dejando un beso en ellos. Llevé mi mano a su cintura y la estreché más a mi cuerpo. – Qué bien se está aquí. – Yo reí entredientes.

–Ojalá pudiésemos quedarnos todo el día en la cama. – Besé su frente otra vez. – Podría conformarme con estar así toda la vida. – La que rio esta vez fue ella.

–Vago.

–Señorita, tendría que retirar eso al final. Estoy seguro. – Volvió a reír.

– ¿Y qué harías para conseguirlo? – Su tono de voz se transformó en un ronroneo muy sugerente que envió un latigazo a mi ya endurecida entrepierna. Me acerqué a ella y la besé en los labios.

–Muchas cosas que te encantarían. – Ella sonrió y volvió a besarme.

Estaba convencido de que una vida no bastaría para saciarme de ella y de sus besos, por eso tenía que hacer todo lo posible para llegar al nivel máximo de felicidad que nos fuera posible. La quería y la deseaba como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Y quería demostrárselo día tras día.

Pronto quedó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo mientras seguíamos besándonos y nuestra respiración seguía en aumento. Se separó y me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, con la felicidad y la dicha apuntando directamente a los míos.

–Vayámonos a Seattle. – El desconcierto cruzó su mirada de repente. –Hagámoslo. Dejemos todo esto atrás. – Volví a susurrar, paseando mis manos por sus muslos. – ¿No era lo que querías? – Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad mientras sonreía, y se dejó caer a mi lado.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Ahora su sonrisa era tan ancha que podía iluminar toda la habitación.

–Claro que sí. Jamás bromearía con algo así. Quiero irme contigo, quiero que nos vayamos de aquí. – Ella se mojó los labios y suspiró. – Quiero que nos alejemos de Forks y empecemos una nueva vida. – Después frunció el ceño.

–Pero tú… ¿Qué va a pasar con el hospital? ¿Con tu padre? – Sonreí, porque sabía que terminará preguntando algo así.

–Hablé con él. Mi contrato acabará en unos días. Mi padre conoce a una eminencia de la cirugía en Seattle con quien le une una gran amistad.

–Yo me refiero a tu sueño. Tu padre y tú juntos… – Me enterneció que se acordara de ello, y eso me hizo sonreír, llevando una de mis manos a su rostro para acunarlo.

–Mi sueño eres tú. Siempre lo has sido. – Se quedó perpleja y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente. – Seré feliz donde esté tu felicidad. Y si ese lugar es Seattle, no hay más que hablar.

–Pero… Pero tengo que encontrar trabajo. – Elevé una ceja.

–Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. La semana que viene podrías pedirle un día a Walter para ir y buscar algún apartamento. Tendríamos que comenzar a mirar algo por alguna agencia que tenga una web por internet para empezar.

–Dios, eso sería genial. – Dijo llena de ilusión, acercándose a mi rostro para besarme en los labios.

–Te quiero. – Sonrió enternecida, y volvió a besarme hasta quedar de nuevo a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo, pero esta vez sin que ninguno de los dos volviésemos a interrumpir lo que más deseábamos en esos momentos.

Me quedé en mi apartamento cuando Bella salió a trabajar. Había salido con una enorme sonrisa e irradiando felicidad y satisfacción a su alrededor. Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil que alguien pudiese cambiar su humor un día como aquel. Me había dejado su currículum con una lista de direcciones de correo electrónico de diferentes editoriales de Seattle que hacía un tiempo ya había recogido para que yo me encargase de enviarlos.

Fui a ver a mi madre cuando acabé. Desde que Bella y yo habíamos vuelto parecía mucho más sonriente y complacida. Me riñó porque hacía días que no había ido a verla, pero detrás de ese pequeño reproche sus ojos brillaban felices, así que no me preocupó. Sabía que estaba feliz por los dos, y más contenta se puso cuando le conté que poco a poco todo en mi vida iba volviendo a su lugar porque mis amigos poco a poco también me iban aceptando de nuevo en sus vidas. Pero no tomó de la misma manera la noticia de que pronto volvería a abandonar Forks.

–No estés triste. – Le pedí.

–No, cariño. No estoy triste. – Me contestó dándome un pequeño apretón en la mano. – Sólo es que acabas de llegar y ya te vuelves a ir. – Suspiró y se encogió de hombros sentada a mi lado en el sofá. – Pero esta vez sé que estarás bien porque te irás con la mujer de tu vida. Y sé que Bella te cuidará tanto como tú lo harás con ella. – Sonreí.

–Gracias mamá.

– ¿Bella y tú vais a cenar por separado para Acción de Gracias? – La miré disculpándome con la mirada.

–Me comprometí a cenar en casa de los Swan. – La sonrisa de mi madre fue comprensiva, aunque en sus ojos brillaba la desilusión. – El año que viene cenaremos aquí los dos. – Ella asintió.

–Lo comprendo, hijo. – Suspiró. – Y me hace muy feliz que tú lo seas con ella. – Acarició con una de sus manos mi mejilla. – Bella es tu futuro. Me conformaré con teneros aquí el año que viene. – Concluyó más conforme, dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Poco a poco, los días seguían pasando, incluido el de Acción de Gracias. Cada día Bella se dedicaba a enviar currículums a Seattle desde su casa. Había notado el cambio cada vez más notorio de opinión de Charlie en cuanto a mí se refería, y, para mi sorpresa, la noticia de que Bella y yo nos fuésemos a Seattle la había tomado realmente bien. Renee se había vuelto loca, y me había hecho prometer que pronto iría a cenar alguna noche a su casa.

Alguna tarde me había escapado con los chicos a jugar un partido en La Push mientras observaba como Bella hablaba con sus amigas de toda la vida. Esos pequeños detalles hacían más veraz el cambio que había hecho mi vida. Para mí había sido muy fácil acostumbrarme a estar con las personas que habían compartido alguna vez grandes etapas de mi vida, y me agradaba darme cuenta de que para ellos el cambio había sido igual de natural que lo era para mí.

Jake se había cortado el pelo. Después de muchos años de tener aquella melena oscura como el tizón que le sobrepasaba los hombros, había decidido que un nuevo aspecto le vendría bien para sobrellevar mejor su separación con Leah. Realmente estaba muy afectado porque no deseaba hacerle daño a una de las mujeres que más habían significado para él, pero es bien cierto que a nadie se puede hacer feliz si uno mismo no lo es. Y Jake no era feliz con ella.

Nuestra relación se había estrechado con el paso de los días. Había compartido momentos con Jake, Emmett y Jasper en los que el único objetivo era apoyarlo en la decisión que había tomado y animarlo, pero otra veces había quedado con él a solas. La conexión especial que siempre había habido entre los dos no había desaparecido y eso era como vivir la amistad sin la necesidad de forzar nuestros comportamientos, algo que estaba convencido, de que habría provocado que nuestra relación no funcionase bien de no ser así.

Mis amigos también se habían alegrado por la decisión que habíamos tomado al querer irnos a Seattle, incluidos Angela, Ben, Yuu y Damon. Incluso Alice pensaba que necesitábamos salir de aquel pueblecito para vivir sin la presión de un pasado tormentoso, del cual era responsable un ciudadano que también residía en el mismo lugar. Aunque para mí era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, porque por más que pasaba el tiempo no había manera de tener un encontronazo con él. Y no era que desease verlo, porque era lo que menos me apetecía en esos momentos, pero tampoco me gustaba su actitud.

– ¿En serio nos vas a abandonar? – La pregunta de Irina impregnada de pena provocó que mi sonrisa desapareciera en seguida.

– ¿Es que no te alegras por mí? – Se detuvo en el acto, en medio de uno de los pasillos del hospital con la tabla con pinza entre sus brazos, pegada a su pecho. Suspiró.

–Sí, claro. – Después sonrió, o al menos lo intentó. – Es solo… que te voy a echar mucho de menos, Edward. – Respondí a su sonrisa.

–Te prometo que vendré seguido, y Josh y tú podéis venir a visitarnos cuando queráis. – Ella dio un paso hacia mí acortando un poco más la distancia que nos separaba, y sus ojos del color del cielo se clavaron en los míos con una intensidad agradable.

–Mereces ser feliz. Eres un gran hombre, Edward.

–Tú también eres una mujer increíble, Irina. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó y entrelazó su brazo con el mío para seguir caminando.

–Josh se va a desesperar cuando se entere.

–No te creas. Sigue estando loco por ti. Lo superará. – Comenté entre risas.

–De verdad que te apreciamos muchísimo aquí.

–Lo sé. No solía verme con claridad, tú me lo dijiste una vez, pero estoy comprendiendo que hay gente a la que de verdad le importo.

– ¿Se lo has dicho a Maira? Esa mujer te adora.

–Esta mañana. – Sonreí acordándome de su reacción. – Se ha colgado de mi cuello. Casi me deja sin respiración. – Comenté de forma burlona.

–No te metas con ella. – Me reprendió.

–Jamás lo haría. Se porta muy bien con todos. – Me encogí de hombros, e Irina volvió a detenerse.

–Vamos a echarte mucho de menos, pero estoy segura de que todos deseamos que seas muy feliz estés donde estés. – Volví a sonreír.

–Gracias, Irina. – Le agradecí, y ella me abrazó.

Se había convertido en una gran amiga, y sabía que también iba a echarla de menos, pero la dejaba en las manos de Josh, y no habría mejor persona que cuidase de ella. Estaba seguro. – Cullen, las manos quietecitas. – La voz de Josh interrumpió nuestra demostración de afecto y nos separamos con una pequeña sonrisa. Josh se adueñó de la cintura de su novia al segundo siguiente.

– ¿No vas a contárselo a él también? – Preguntó maliciosa la que pensaba que era mi amiga. Suspiré y le solté la noticia a Josh.

**…**

–He hablado con Walter y se alegra de que me hayan llamado ya de McGregor Publishing Co. – Le sonreí al techo, con el teléfono pegado a mi oreja.

– ¿Quién no se alegraría? – Le pregunté. – Tú te mereces lo mejor. – Ella rio. – Entonces mañana tenemos el día hecho. Estoy seguro de que esa entrevista irá genial.

– ¿Has hablado con el amigo de tu padre?

–Sí, mientras tú estés en tu entrevista yo iré a hablar con él también.

– ¿Y si no me va bien? – Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Irá bien, cariño. – Escuché su suspiró nervioso. – ¿Te recojo en media hora? – Ella esperó unos segundos.

–Sí, hoy no ha habido mucha gente.

– ¿Está vacía?

–Un poco. Se han pasado por aquí Irina y Josh. – Sonreí.

–Sí, me dijeron que se pararían un rato.

–Me caen muy bien los dos.

–Son muy buenas personas, y yo les debo mucho.

–Ya solo por eso se han ganado un hueco en mi corazón. – Suspiró. – En fin, aunque no haya gente, tengo que dejarte.

–Nos vemos en nada.

–Hasta ahora. – Se despidió antes de colgar.

Hacía unos tres días que habíamos ido a Seattle a buscar un apartamento y habíamos encontrado uno que nos había interesado mucho porque aparte de ser económico estaba ubicado a pocos metros del Parque Kinnear, un lugar lleno de árboles, a simple vista excelente para pasear de la mano junto a la mujer de mi vida y escapar del estrés palpable de la ciudad de vez en cuando. Sin duda pensaba que habíamos hecho una buena elección. No era muy grande, y quizás las paredes necesitaban una mano de pintura, pero era un lugar decente para comenzar nuestra aventura.

Podía imaginarnos viviendo una vida juntos lejos de Forks. Podía vernos pasear, esperar a que el otro viniese de trabajar, salir a divertirnos, ver la televisión juntos sentados en el sofá… Deseaba tener una vida junto a ella lejos de todo lo que había pasado, y estaba seguro de que podríamos ser felices en Seattle.

Treinta minutos después de la llamada de Bella, salí de mi apartamento directo a la Taberna de Walter deseando volver a ver a Bella. Hacía tres días que ya no trabajaba en el hospital, y me sentía realmente extraño sin tener nada que hacer. Solo esperaba que al día siguiente todo fuera bien en Seattle. Al menos, ahora que me encontraba sin ir al hospital, me entretenía más en el gimnasio y leyendo un libro que me había recomendado mi padre y con el que podía seguir ampliando mis conocimientos.

Justamente había dejado atrás mis pensamientos de cardiología sobre el libro que me estaba leyendo de Braunwald, cuando una visión me hizo detenerme al otro lado de la calle frente a la Taberna. Era una reacción que no llegaba a comprender, porque mientras mi mente deseaba llegar a grandes zancadas hasta el lugar en el que Bella estaba de espaldas hablando, o eso parecía, con Mike, mis pies se habían clavado en la acera. Tampoco era capaz de abrir la boca, la tensión se había apoderado de mi cuerpo.

Mike tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de súplica le cruzaba la expresión facial frente a Bella. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia ella, y podía leer una clara intención en su mirada azul de querer acortar la distancia para abalanzarse sobre ella. Desgraciadamente, para mi sorpresa, fue ella quien avanzó un paso, y elevó una de sus manos para coger una de las de él. Me di cuenta de que mi mente y mi cuerpo se habían vuelto a coordinar cuando sentí como tensionaba más la mandíbula y como mis manos se cerraban en puños fuertemente, y entonces pude moverme, aunque no lo rápido que a mí me hubiese gustado.

Jamás apenas seis o siete metros me habían parecido tanta distancia, y tuve la impresión de que mi mente luchaba por calmar los instintos que tenía mi cuerpo de volver a golpearlo a medida que me iba acercando.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Al escuchar la furia que empapaba mi voz, la mano de Bella se soltó inmediatamente de la de Mike y, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se giró.

–Edward…

–Siempre en medio. – Farfulló él. – Estaba hablando con Bella, y nos acabas de interrumpir. – Su osadía lo único que hizo fue enfurecerme más y di un paso hacia él cargado de ira.

– ¡No! – Exclamó Bella, agarrando con sus manos fuertemente mi brazo. – Vámonos, Edward. Por favor. – Suplicó.

Mi respiración agitada y la rabia hacia la persona que tenía delante me empujaban a terminar de avanzar hacia Mike y darle un buen golpe merecido, pero intenté pensar en frío al escuchar y sentir en mi propio cuerpo, a través de la presión de _sus_ manos en mi brazo, el ruego de mi pequeña provocadora. Odiaba a Mike, y odiaba el hecho de que ella le hubiese tendido la mano. Odiaba el sentimiento de furia que había conseguido emerger de mí y que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que nos había hecho.

Deseaba eliminarlo de mis recuerdos o no haberlo conocido nunca, porque la amistad que habíamos tenido hacía años lo único que había conseguido era acrecentar aquel sentimiento de odio hacía él.

–Por favor. – Volvió a suplicar Bella.

Respiré hondo, y advirtiéndole una vez más en silencio a su mirada, llena de petulancia y reto, que no se acercase más a Bella, rodeé con mi mano un brazo de ella por encima del codo y casi la arrastré hacia el coche. Arranqué sin querer emitir ni una sola palabra de mis labios para evitar hacer estallar una discusión, pero la mujer que tenía en el asiento de al lado no parecía ser consciente realmente del nivel al que podía llegar mi enfado.

–Edward… – Murmuró después de un largo minuto, y yo aceleré. – ¿Quieres ir más despacio? – Apreté el volante más fuerte, tratando de ahogar mi rabia. – Dime algo, por favor. – Suspiró al recibir únicamente mi silencio. – No te pongas así.

– ¿Qué no me ponga así? ¿Y cómo coño quieres que me ponga, Bella? – Vociferé sin poder soportar más su insistencia. – ¿Tengo que ignorar que mi novia le haya dado la mano al gilipollas que consiguió que nos separásemos? ¿Crees que tengo que soportarlo? ¡Joder! ¿Piensas que para mí es agradable ver que se te acerca ese mal nacido?

–Tienes que tranquilizarte. – Respiré hondo.

–Créeme que lo estoy intentando, pero es muy difícil. – Contesté con la voz contenida, entredientes.

–Jamás te cambiaría por él.

– ¡Lo hiciste una vez!

– ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Edward, por Dios! Intenta tranquilizarte si no quieres que me vaya a casa. – Sonó firme en su amenaza y eso lo único que consiguió fue enfurecerme más.

– ¡Pues vete si es lo que quieres! – Gruñí saliendo del coche, ya aparcado frente a mi apartamento, pero en seguida me arrepentí. Bella endureció su gesto al mirarme cuando también salió del coche. – Joder… – Murmuré. – No he querido decir eso. – Intenté disculparme. – Es solo que…

Estábamos separados aun por el vehículo, y me di cuenta de que mi estado no iba a ayudarme en absoluto. Quería respirar y que el oxígeno consiguiese aclarar un poco la imagen que había visto fuera de la Taberna de Walter, pero lo único que conseguía recordando una y otra vez ese momento, era aumentar mi ira.

Bella pareció notar mi incontrolable nerviosismo en esos momentos, pues no salió disparada caminando en ninguna dirección. Aun así, su gesto evidenciaba su desacuerdo en cuanto a mi reacción.

–Sube conmigo, por favor. – Miró al cielo encapotado de Forks pareciendo encontrar algún antídoto para curar mi rabia antes de enfocar la vista en mí.

–Vamos. – No encontré ningún rastro de emoción en aquella palabra, pero decidí no empeorar la situación y hacerle caso.

* * *

.

_Bueno, pues sí, era el indeseable de Mike... Vamos a ver cómo sigue todo esto en el próximo capítulo... :P Y ains... que se van a Seattle...! El jueves volveré con el siguienteee!_

_En fin, muchísimas gracias por los rr :)_

_Un besazo enorme!_


	27. XXVI

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XXVI**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Caminamos hasta entrar en mi apartamento, y el espacio limitado lo único que consiguió fue aumentar la tensión que ya se había establecido hacía apenas unos minutos entre nosotros. Bella se sentó en el sofá del comedor con las piernas cruzadas, moviendo insistentemente su pie enfundado en el zapato de tacón azul marino. Siempre se cambiaba sus cómodos mocasines por esos endemoniados tacones que tan bien le quedaban antes de salir de la taberna.

Yo no pude sentarme. Me quedé de pie, mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro sin encontrar las palabras necesarias para empezar a decir algo, mientras cruzado de brazos, ejercía fuerza sobre los bíceps.

–Ha venido a pedirme disculpas. – Rompió el silencio Bella de repente, muy seria. Fruncí la frente agrandando los ojos sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Después me eché a reír incrédulo.

– ¿Disculpas? – Solté otra carcajada y di un paso hacia ella. – Y por supuesto, tú crees que habla en serio. – Ella frunció el ceño algo molesta y se aclaró la garganta antes de ponerse en pie frente a mí.

–Estás lleno de odio. – Elevé las cejas.

– ¿Es que tú no lo odias? ¡Nos hizo polvo! – Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz y comencé a caminar intentando calmarme. – De modo que le crees. – Bufé. – Otra vez. – Remarqué. – ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Es que no has aprendido? – Le pregunté exasperado.

–Edward, evidentemente no está en mis planes volver a tener una relación de amistad con él. No puedo olvidar que por su culpa pasamos siete años engañados pensando lo peor del otro. – Me detuve al otro lado del comedor y me di la vuelta.

– ¿Entonces? Soy incapaz de entenderte. – Ella avanzó despacio hasta mí, hasta quedar a un metro.

–Las personas somos más felices si perdonamos. O al menos eso es lo que yo creo. – Me dolió que dijera eso cuando ella no había sido capaz de perdonarme antes de saber la verdad.

–Pero no cuando ha habido tanta maldad en sus actos. – Contesté. – ¡Le has dado la mano! – Grité, rodeando sus brazos con mis manos para acercarla bruscamente hasta mí, perdido entre las sensaciones de ira y desesperación que me presidían en aquellos momentos. – ¿En qué estabas pensando?

– ¡En perdonarle! ¡Eso no significa que te vaya a dejar o que él quiera volver a hacer algo! ¡Sería imposible, Edward! – Mientras hablaba con la furia controlando su voz, sus manos intentaban deshacerse de mi agarre sin éxito.

–No te das cuenta de nada. – Gruñí.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me doy cuenta de que el odio te controla cuando tú antes no eras así! – Contestó, apuñando mi jersey y acercando mi rostro al suyo.

– ¿Es que acaso para ti no ha sido suficiente todo lo que ha hecho? Obtuvo de ti más de lo que jamás hubiese querido que tomara. ¡Mucho más, Bella! – Una vez más, angustiosas y repugnantes imágenes, en las que esa cucaracha la hacía suya, y que mi mente cruel e insensible era capaz de proyectar, acudieron a mi mente sin que pudiera evitarlas.

–No… – Murmuró con su nariz pegada a la mía. Su voz baja, no impidió que su corta respuesta sonara con el fervor y la frustración de alguien que se siente decepcionado y a la vez dolido.

Nos quedamos unos segundos observándonos en silencio. Sus ojos parecían los de un depredador irritado apuntando los míos con la furia de una tormenta tropical en sus oscuras profundidades. Pero había un destello que delataba otro estado. Quizá el tamaño de sus pupilas dilatadas era el que traicionaba el deseo que se había despertado en ella.

Nuestra respiración había aumentado debido a la discusión, y me estaba dando cuenta de que tanto ella como yo nos habíamos excitado. Mis manos seguían rodeando con fuerza sus brazos, y las suyas seguían acercándome a ella con la misma intensidad que yo lo hacía con ella, pero tirando de mi jersey. Los dos enfurecidos por motivos diferentes, tratando de hacerle entender al otro su punto de vista. Y eso activaba el deseo en mi cuerpo. El fuerte carácter que nunca antes había conocido en ella me excitaba hasta el punto de querer tomarla allí mismo, y no precisamente de forma lenta y suave.

Pronto pareció ser consciente de la tensión sexual que nos había envuelto de repente también. La punta de su nariz se movió por mi rostro de forma tortuosamente lenta y sus labios besaron los míos, provocadores. Era imposible ignorar las sensaciones que ella producía en mí, y sentir el tacto de la piel de sus labios sobre los míos fue el detonante que mi cuerpo necesitó para explotar. Trabé mi boca en la suya y la besé con una necesidad apremiante, recibiendo por su parte la misma urgencia.

Sus manos dejaron de apoderarse de mi prenda y presionaron mi cabeza más hacia ella, dejando escapar un gemido. Las mías dejaron libres sus brazos para descender por su espalda hasta alojarse en cada una de sus nalgas para levantarla del suelo. Ella reaccionó rodeando mi cuerpo con sus piernas, y mientras seguíamos besándonos de la misma forma, dejando que nuestras lenguas entrasen en juego, caminé con ella hasta la mesa grande, la que se encontraba más cerca de nosotros, para sentarla allí y comenzar a deshacerme de su ropa.

– ¿Esto era lo que querías? – Murmuré sobre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que mi mano abría el botón de sus vaqueros ceñidos y urgía por meterse bajo sus braguitas. – ¿Te excita esto? – Ella respondió con un profundo gemido cuando mis dedos se deslizaron entre sus jugosos pliegues. – Estás tan húmeda. – Mi respiración se volvió más espesa. – Me matan los celos cada vez que me imagino que _él_ te tuvo de esta manera.

–Edward, por favor. – Susurró con la respiración tan agitada como la mía. – Para mí siempre has sido el único. – Jadeó con fuerza cuando rodeé su clítoris. – Tú, solo tú.

Sus manos descendieron por mi pecho y abdomen, desesperadas por tocarme o por demostrar lo que acababa de decirme, hasta que lograron meterse bajo mi jersey. Me separé de ella solo para quitármelo por la cabeza, y para no perder más tiempo, le quité el suyo, rompiendo su sujetador en el acto y llevándome un gemido de sorpresa, por su parte, que me excito más.

–Salvaje. – Susurró llena de deseo, mientras con sus piernas y sus brazos me acercaba más a ella. – Eres un salvaje, pero me encantas.

Yo gruñí, y la besé al mismo tiempo que me deshacía de sus tacones y sus vaqueros y braguitas, dejándola completamente desnuda. – Tú a mí también. – Susurré volviéndola a besar, mientras una de mis manos se dedicaba a tirar de uno de sus pezones y la otra seguía estimulando su sexo empapado. – No vuelvas a hablar con él. – Mientras mis manos seguían trabajando, deslicé mi boca por su clavícula hasta llegar al seno desatendido.

– ¡Ah! – Gimió cuando mordí su pezón, y sus brazos me acercaron más a ella. Al no escuchar ninguna otra respuesta de sus labios, me detuve. – ¡Edward! – Se quejó. La punta de mi nariz, mientrastanto, acariciaba circularmente, de forma muy superficial, su pecho.

– ¿Vas a volver a hacerlo? – Pregunté de nuevo.

–No sé. – Susurró con dificultad, moviendo su pecho e incitándome a que lo mordiera. Sabía cuánto lo deseaba, su cadera estaba inquieta también.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude a aclararte? – Le pregunté suavemente, elevando mi rostro a la altura del suyo, y cambiando el tormento de mi nariz sobre su pecho por uno de mis dedos sobre el otro.

–Por favor. – Suplicó. – Te necesito.

–Dime, ¿Volverás a dirigirle la palabra? – Mi dedo se deslizó por su pecho dirección al sur y rodeó su obligo antes de pasearse por la zona en la que sus cuidados rizos comenzaban.

–No, ¡no! – Exclamó desesperada, moviendo la pelvis.

– ¿Seguro? – Volví a preguntar deslizando esta vez mi dedo por el principio de sus pliegues hasta acariciar muy suavemente su clítoris para después retirarlo hacía el inicio. Ella gruñó.

– ¡Sí! –Volvió a decir. – Por favor, Edward.

–De acuerdo. – Observé como su boca se abría con el gemido que soltó, cuando mi dedo índice se deslizó en su interior y el pulgar masajeó su clítoris.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración y yo me incliné para besarlos, obteniendo un seguido de gemidos por su parte. Después paseé mi lengua hacia arriba y besé su cuello y su mandíbula hasta volver a sus labios que me recibieron gustosos, pero sin poder acallar los sonidos del placer que mis dedos la hacían sentir.

Sentía mi miembro imposiblemente erecto bajo la tela de mis vaqueros, y lo único que deseaba era deshacerme de ellos para poder entrar en la gloria de su cuerpo, pero era capaz de aguantar unos segundos más. Aunque fue ella la que deslizó las manos por mi pecho y desabotonó mis vaqueros para deslizarlos junto a los boxers por mis piernas y comenzar a acariciarme.

–No sigas. – Le pedí. – Quiero estar dentro de ti.

–Pues hazlo, yo también te quiero dentro. Muy dentro. Quiero sentirte completamente dentro de mí. – Me incitó con la voz ronca. Después deslizó la punta de su lengua por mi labio inferior.

Gruñí, antes de llevar una de mis manos a la parte más baja de su espalda y la acerqué al borde de la mesa para después abrirme paso en su interior de un solo envite que envió una sacudida eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Bella inclinó su cabeza hacia mi hombro y lo mordió ahogando un sonoro gemido. Yo acaricié su espalda un segundo antes de salir de su cuerpo para volver a entrar con la misma fuerza. Esta vez sus uñas se clavaron en la parte superior de mi espalda.

Éramos llamaradas de fuego resplandeciendo insistentemente. Su cuerpo quemando el mío con cada caricia desde el centro de mi cuerpo, y el mío quemando el suyo desde su interior. Sus piernas y brazos eran como enredaderas alrededor de mi cuerpo, dificultándome los movimientos con su fuerza pero tornando nuestro encuentro mucho más fogoso, excitante y apasionado. Aun sintiéndome enteramente en ella, deslicé una de mis manos por su suave y húmeda espalda.

–Más. – Jadeó con su boca pegada a mi cuello.

Mi otra mano se deslizó entre ambos y acaricié sus pechos para después dirigirme hasta su clítoris al mismo tiempo que empujé contra su cadera. El fuego se acumuló en el lugar en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían hambrientamente, enviando oleadas de placer desde el centro a las extremidades. Aunque lo intentaba, no podía alejar de mi mente la imagen de Bella con la mano de Mike, y la rabia y los celos me cegaron, provocando que mis acometidas fuesen más bruscas. Pero a ella no pareció importarle; contra todo pronóstico, sus gemidos contenidos lograron salir de entre sus labios, con los ojos cerrados. Y eso me animó a sacar mi rabia de aquella manera.

–Edw… ard. – Suspiró casi ininteligiblemente, con la voz entrecortada y ronca.

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su trasero, y ella rodeó con más fuerza mi cuello. Ahora ya no estaba sobre la mesa, y sus movimientos y la nueva postura, facilitaban aún más la profundidad de nuestro encuentro. Podía sentir sus pechos deslizándose sin ninguna dificultad sobre mi torso, clavándome sus pezones. Notaba el movimiento de su abdomen al compás del que hacía su cadera para encontrarse con la mía en cada empujón que yo daba. Sentía el calor emanar desde el centro de mi cuerpo en todas direcciones, el dolor placentero de sus uñas clavadas en mis omóplatos, nuestro aliento entre mezclado frente a la boca del otro, las torpes y ansiosas caricias que nuestras narices se dedicaban, sus pestañas acariciando mis mejillas cuando abría y cerraba los ojos…

No, ella jamás se sintió así con nadie. La tenía sobre mí, haciéndola mía de aquella manera tan primitiva y visceral, deshaciéndose entre mis brazos por el enorme placer que la embargaba. Y el mío no era menor. Sentía aquel calor casi doloroso recorrer cada fibra de mi ser hasta alojarse en mi estómago: insistente, burbujeante, agradable, adictivo, excitante… Solo ella podía hacerme sentir así. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos de la misma forma que una serpiente estrangula a su presa y siguió gimiendo hasta llegar a su ansiada cúspide. Pocos segundos después me dejé llevar también por el placer y llegué a la mía, desplomándome sobre su cuerpo.

Se quedó tumbada en la mesa, cuando al terminar conseguí apoyarla allí, con mi torso sobre su cuerpo, sus piernas aun tensas alrededor del mío y mi rostro escondido en su cuello. Y entonces, fui consciente de la brutalidad del encuentro. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, debido a la falta del oxígeno que mis pulmones exigían, levanté la cabeza encontrándome su rostro con los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados abiertos, tomando aire. Respondió casi en un susurro y un gran esfuerzo un _mejor que nunca_, a la pregunta que había conseguido formular, y más tranquilo descansé un poco más sobre ella.

Cuando recuperé mi respiración, la cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama para que estuviese más cómoda. Terminé de quitarme los pantalones y los boxers, cogí el paquete de tabaco y encendí uno para ella y otro para mí. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y yo rodeé los suyos con mi brazo libre, mientras fumábamos en silencio. La había sentido diferente esta vez. La delicadeza con la que siempre la trataba se había esfumado de repente para transformarla en algo mucho más animal. La necesidad y la lujuria unidas para desencadenar una descarga física increíble.

¿Esto era a lo que se refería cuando me repetía que no era una muñeca de porcelana? Era consciente de que ella había disfrutado tanto como yo. La miré y sonrió mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarro. Parecía satisfecha; mucho realmente. Y eso me hizo sentirme ufano y orgulloso.

Se estiró sobre mi cuerpo para dejar su cigarrillo consumido sobre el cenicero de mi mesita de noche, me quito el mío de la boca para apagarlo también, y después, sorprendiéndome, sacó dos cigarrillos más. – ¿Otro? – La miré frunciendo el ceño. Ella jamás solía ofrecerme cigarros después del sexo. Se me ocurrió una idea impulsiva, que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir, pero que estaría encantado de comprometerme si ella también lo hacía. – ¿No crees que deberíamos firmar un acuerdo, sellar un trato, o no sé, algo para dejarlo? – Pregunté mirando los cigarrillos que aun sostenía entre sus dedos. Ella se quedó pensativa, mirándolos también.

– ¿El doctorcito comienza a preocuparse? – Preguntó de forma burlona, acercándose hasta dejar un beso en mis labios.

–Bella, que fume no significa que no sepa lo nocivo que es el tabaco. Y la verdad es que me preocupa que tú lo hagas. – Ella puso los ojos en blanco. – Si tú te comprometes a dejarlo, yo también lo haré. – Eso pareció gustarle, pues intentó reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción mordiéndose el labio. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

– ¿Qué propones? – Me preguntó con una sonrisa receptiva.

Cogí los cigarrillos de su mano y los dejé sobre la mesita de noche, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo hasta dejar su cabeza a los pies de la cama, y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Tenía la impresión de que mi oferta iba a ser irresistible.

– ¿Qué te parece si cada vez que tengamos ganas de fumarnos uno de esos asesinos hacemos otras cosas más divertidas y sanas? – Pregunté en un susurro. Ella mordió sus labios con una sonrisa y miró los míos que se morían por besar los suyos.

– ¿Qué cosas? – Cuestionó con dificultad. Yo exhalé mi aliento en sus labios y ella cerró los ojos dejando los suyos entreabiertos y dándome la oportunidad de atrapar con mis dientes el inferior.

– Activar nuestro cuerpo, darle acción a nuestro corazón, ¿Comernos a besos? – Propuse al mismo tiempo que volvía a atrapar entre mis labios uno de los suyos. – Tocar el cielo. – Volví a susurrar llevando mi mano a su entrepierna. Ella gimió.

–Mmm… sí, sí… Tu propuesta me está encantando. – Su voz era baja y ronca. Estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar. –Pero… – Se interrumpió ella misma suspirando de placer. – ¿Y si…? – Tragó saliva, y dejé temporalmente de acariciar esa parte de su cuerpo para que pudiese hablar. – ¿ Y si nos ocurre en un lugar público, en casa de tus padres o en mi casa? – Le sonreí mojándome los labios antes de volver a pasear dos de mis dedos por su hendidura.

–Ya nos las arreglaremos. Seguro que encontramos la forma. – Rio de forma sofocada y después cerró los ojos y abrió los labios, dejando escapar un gemido, cuando los introduje en su interior. – Entonces ¿aceptas? –Pregunté presionando un poco su clítoris con mi pulgar al mismo tiempo que sacaba mis dedos para volverlos a introducir. Esta vez apretó los dientes y bajó una de sus manos hasta mi miembro erguido y duro. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones.

– Dios, acepto. – Mis dedos volvieron a entrar en ella y comencé a moverlos en círculos en su interior. Un alto gemido se escapó de sus labios. – ¡Sí! ¡Claro que acepto! – Exclamó antes de apretar mi entrepierna con una mano, y rodear con su brazo mi cuello para besarme en los labios.

Parecía que había encontrado un método muy placentero de persuasión, y estaba seguro de que no me costaría trabajo utilizarlo siempre que lo necesitara.

**…**

Retozar con Bella en mi cama se había convertido en mi actividad predilecta. Era una lástima que tuviese que llevarla a casa de sus padres. Por más que lo había intentado, con mi nueva táctica de convencimiento, había sido imposible persuadirla, así que tendría que buscar un modo de perfeccionarla. Estaba muy seguro de pasarlo realmente bien durante las fases de prueba.

Cada vez que se iba, el apartamento se volvía un dolmen solitario y frío. No podía esperar para que nos fuésemos a Seattle. Bella no había vuelto a sacar a colación el tema de Mike, y no estaba seguro de si no lo había hecho porque realmente mi método era productivo y solo tenía pequeños agujeros, o porque no había querido echar a perder la excelente conexión que se había establecido entre nosotros tras la discusión. Tampoco había querido ser yo el que turbara nuestro momento dulce después de aquellos dos excelentes asaltos, así que preferí quedarme callado.

–Creo que deberías volver a llamarlo. – Opinó cuando apagué el motor frente a su casa.

Jake seguía estando algo depresivo, y ahora que se había enterado de que Leah no salía de su casa, su sentimiento de culpa había aumentado. Bella había hablado con él el día anterior, pero parecía que ninguno de los chicos había sido capaz de entrar completamente en su interior para ayudarlo desde que lo sabía hacía cuatro días.

–En serio. – Prosiguió. – Creo que siempre os habéis entendido muy bien.

– ¿Qué puedo decirle yo que ya no le hayáis dicho? Yo mismo se lo he repetido miles de veces. – Suspiré porque realmente me importaba el estado de Jacob también. Yo siempre lo había recordado sonriendo, y encontrarme con un Jake, que casi siempre estaba cabizbajo me sobrecogía. Bella se encogió de hombros y acunó mi rostro con una de sus manos. La otra permanecía unida a las mías.

–Erais muy amigos. Estoy segura de que tu manera de expresarle tus consejos le servirán de mucho. – Después suspiró. – No sabes lo que le costó aceptar la mentira de Mike. Incluso hubo un tiempo en el que dejó de hablarme. También a Mike. – Se encogió de hombros. Fruncí el ceño por la información que me acababa de dar. Me sorprendió porque él tampoco trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo. – Supongo que poco a poco Leah lo fue convenciendo.

–El poder de las mujeres. – Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Después no pude evitar bajar la mirada hacia su jersey a través del cual se marcaban sus pezones debido a la ausencia del sujetador que le había roto. – Aunque admito que puede ser muy efectivo. – No iba a aceptar que ella podía hacer conmigo cuánto quisiera en su presencia. – Estás realmente apetecible así, recuérdame que rompa más sujetadores. – Ella alzó una ceja escrutadora de miradas pervertidas como la mía.

–Tú, a veces, te comportas como un egocéntrico que cree que puede conseguirlo todo con cuatro caricias, pero las mujeres también tenemos poder de persuasión. – Su mirada era retadora y malditamente sugerente, mientras se ponía su abrigo negro. Si no estuviésemos ya en frente de su casa le habría enseñado lo que podía conseguir con las cuatro caricias a las que ella había hecho referencia con tanta insulsez. Reprimí una sonrisa.

– ¿Sabes qué? Me encantaría demostrarte qué puedo conseguir con esas caricias, pero… – Miré por encima de su hombro. –… Charlie ha decidido sacar la basura ahora mismo.

–Siempre tan oportuno. – Ironizó. Después suspiró. – Justamente en el momento más interesante. – Esta vez me tuve que reír, y ella me acompañó.

–No importa, te lo demostraré en otro momento.

–Eso espero. – Ronroneó acercándose a mi rostro para dejar un suave beso de despedida en mis labios.

–Te recogeré a las 07:00 a.m. – Susurré volviéndola a besar. Ella acarició con sus manos mi cuello y mi cabeza, y yo hice lo propio con ella.

–Ajam. – Consintió dejando un último beso. – Llama a Jacob. – Insistió antes de salir del coche. Puse el motor en marcha, y bajé la ventanilla cuando Bella cerró la puerta, para saludar a Charlie con la mano. Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza en mi dirección.

–Hasta mañana, preciosa. – Me despedí con una sonrisa.

–Hasta mañana. – Sonrió ella. Tenía un brillo divertido en sus ojos color chocolate cuando se apoyó en el marco de la ventanilla antes de hablar. – Y Edward… – Me llamó. – No tienes derecho a prohibirme que le hable a nadie. – Con un beso al aire, y dejándome con la mandíbula desencajada, se alejó acompañada de su hipnotizante contoneo y el ruido de sus tacones al golpear sobre la acera.

Me puse de mal humor en cuanto la perdí de vista a ella, a sus tacones y a su movimiento de caderas. Tal parecía que tendría que buscar una alternativa como táctica persuasiva, puesto que el sexo no parecía servir. Por un momento deseé que siguiese siendo la misma Bella de hacía siete años, quien había parecido más sensata en algunas ocasiones. Pero tenía que admitir que la madurez y su cambio de personalidad eran muy atrayentes. La tenacidad con la que caminaba; la seguridad que transmitía con aquellos tacones, era un espectáculo digno de admirar. ¿Y por qué no? Aquel malhumor que sacaba cuando intentaba defender alguna causa u opinión me excitaba tanto, que estaba seguro de que nuestras futuras discusiones concluirían en un sexo realmente sublime.

Ahora que había descubierto que esa parte de nosotros también la excitaba a ella, no pensaba desaprovechar ninguna ocasión. Me sentía incluso más conectado a mi pequeña provocadora que antes. Seguía siendo la tímida y dulce Bella, pero se había convertido en una mujer fuerte que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por defender sus ideales. Mi nueva y provocadora Bella.

Llamé a Jake en cuanto llegué a casa y quedamos para salir a cenar al día siguiente cuando llegase de Seattle. Siempre me asombraba la sorprendente camaradería con la que los dos hablábamos. Me había dicho que esa tarde había acompañado a Emmett a comprar unos tornillos, tacos y un nuevo taladro para fijar unas estanterías que había comprado Rose hacía un tiempo. Después Emmett le había dicho que fuese un rato a casa, y Rose comenzó a discutir con su novio al encontrarlos jugando a la Xbox. Aun así, aunque reía mientras me contaba la cara que se le quedó al grandullón de Emmett ante el enfadó de su novia, se le notaba que había algo en él que no estaba del todo bien.

Me fui a dormir antes incluso de que diesen las 10:30 p.m. Mi novia tampoco había mostrado signos de estar muy despierta cuando nos estábamos enviando mensajes instantáneos al móvil en la cama. Así que la perdoné cuando dejó de contestarme, pues seguramente se había rendido al sueño. No había querido decirle nada respecto a las últimas palabras que me había dirigido antes de alejarse del coche, pero tampoco pensaba dejar de lado el asunto.

A la mañana siguiente el entusiasmo se apoderó de mí al ser consciente de que nuestra vida juntos en Seattle se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Estaba seguro de que a Bella le iría bien en su entrevista en McGregor Publishing Co, y yo por supuesto, tenía un puesto de trabajo asegurado en el equipo quirúrgico del prestigioso cirujano Eleazar Denali. Conocía la reputación del Doctor Denali, y sabía a ciencia cierta que trabajar con él me abriría en un futuro muchas puertas fuese a donde fuese.

Jamás se me había hecho tan largo el viaje a Port Angeles en coche, y la avioneta desde allí a Seattle. Tres horas después de salir de Forks, sobre las 10:15 a.m. me encontraba despidiendo a Bella en la entrada del alto edificio donde tendría su entrevista.

–No estés nerviosa. Todo va a ir genial, ya lo verás. – Ella sonrió retorciendo sus dedos entre mis manos. – Solo tienes que concentrarte en tus tacones; ya lo sabes. – Añadí guiñándole un ojo. Eso pareció convencerla del todo. Respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros, apretando mis manos firmemente.

–Tengo unas ganas terribles de fumar. – Reprimí una sonrisa traviesa pero mis ojos me delataron. – ¡No me refería a _eso_! – Aclaró riendo al final.

–Eso esperaba, cariño. Porque realmente no tendríamos mucho tiempo. – Ella me golpeó juguetonamente el hombro.

– ¿Estoy presentable?

–Estás preciosa. – Sonreí elevando una de sus manos para besar su dorso.

Estábamos casi a solas en la entrada del famoso Columbia Center, y los dispersos hombres y mujeres trajeados y otras personas con un aspecto más informal que salían y entraban de vez en cuando, no tenían ni idea del significado que tenía para nosotros estar allí. Significaba comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Forks, y no había nada que deseara más en esos momentos que Bella comenzase a conseguir su sueño junto a mí en aquella ciudad.

–De acuerdo, voy a por ello. Deséame suerte. – Se encogió de hombros en un gesto que denotaba ilusión y expectación, y se acercó para darme un fuerte beso.

–No la necesitarás. – Susurré aun en sus labios, acariciando su cintura. – En cuanto vean tus ganas y des a conocer todo lo que tienes en esta preciosa cabeza, te querrán. – Besé su frente.

–Gracias. – Sonrió antes de abrazarme.

–Llámame en cuanto salgas. – Asintió separándose de mí para mirarme. – Te quiero. – Y la besé antes de dejarla ir.

No había tenido el placer de conocer antes a Eleazar Denali, pero pude comprobar que los halagos de mi padre hacia él no solo se referían a sus habilidades en el campo de la cirugía. Era moreno y alto; un hombre imponente de unos cuarenta y tantos años. A simple vista, guardaba una expresión reservada y seria en el rostro que a cualquiera le incomodaría, y que en absoluto concordaba con su hospitalidad y amabilidad. Se quitó su bata blanca y salió conmigo a una cafetería cerca del Hospital Northwest, en el que trabajaría en poco tiempo.

Me estuvo preguntando por mis padres y Bella, para después seguir hablándome orgullosamente de su familia antes de preguntarme por qué había decidido estudiar mi carrera, y sumergirnos en una conversación llena de jerga médica. No iba a seguir trabajando con mi padre, pero al menos lo haría con alguien que parecía justo en su trabajo y con su equipo, y además con uno de los mejores. Se comprometió desinteresadamente a aceptarme en su equipo cuando lo necesitara, así que le hice saber que, aunque no se lo podía asegurar del todo, muy pronto estaría viviendo en Seattle y que necesitaría el trabajo.

Intercepté a Bella con el móvil entre unas manos temblorosas justo cuando subía el último tramo hacía la puerta de entrada del Columbia Center. Parecía tan concentrada en sus nerviosos movimientos que no levantaba la cabeza. En cuanto llegué a su lado, detuve lo que estaba haciendo, cogiendo sus manos heladas entre las mías. Irguió la cabeza súbitamente por la sorpresa y sus ojos se abrieron un segundo antes de sonreírme eufóricamente y abalanzarse sobre mí.

– ¡Empiezo el lunes! – Exclamó.

–Enhorabuena, preciosa. – La felicité abrazándola con fuerza. – Sabía que todo iba a salir genial.

–Mi jefe es encantador. – Comentó separándose para poder mirarme. Me puse un poco serio ante ese comentario. – Es gay. – Aclaró.

– ¿Tienes un jefe gay? – Su alegre sonrisa, se convirtió por un par de segundos, en una sonrisa incrédula. – Desde luego que nada podía salir mejor. – Intentó parecer ofendida cuando me dio un golpe en el hombro, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Cinco días. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo vamos a arreglarlo todo en cinco días? – De repente pareció agobiada. Entrelacé nuestras manos y la miré a los ojos.

–No te preocupes, nos las arreglaremos. Nos quedaremos en un hotel las dos últimas semanas de diciembre, y lo arreglaremos todo para ocupar el apartamento en enero. Todo va a salir bien, cariño. – Murmuré besando su frente antes de coger su mano. – ¿Tienes hambre?

–La verdad es que con todo esto, ahora mismo no lo sé. – Suspiró, llevando una de sus manos a mi rostro. – Me alegro mucho de que estés conmigo.

–Tu sueño está empezando a cumplirse. – Le sonreí, cogiendo su mano y comenzando a caminar.

–Sí, aunque debo admitir que mi mayor sueño era hacer esto contigo. – Me detuve y la miré a los ojos. Su color parecía un poco más claro y brillaban de una manera especial mientras se mordía el labio. – Te quiero, Edward.

No pude contenerme, ni quise hacerlo. Avancé un paso más hasta ella, sin dejar de observar su precioso rostro mirándome con ojos felices y radiantes, y la besé.

Mientras estuvimos comiendo, hablamos sobre todos los preparativos. Decidimos que no pasaríamos Navidad en Forks debido al poco tiempo que quedaba para comenzar a preparar nuestra vida en Seattle. Sabía que iba a disgustar a mi madre una vez más, pero esperaba que Bella pasase Año Nuevo con mi familia, para compensar mi ausencia en casa cuando fue Acción de Gracias.

Llamamos a_ ForRent_ para comunicar que ya era seguro de que en enero nos instalaríamos en el apartamento. Estaba situado en el edificio Aspira, y era el que más nos había gustado. No había ningún apartamento libre para el mes de diciembre, pero el día que habíamos ido a verlo, la señora Eastmond, quien nos atendió, nos aseguró que en enero quedarían varios libres. También me tomé la libertad de llamar a Eleazar para hacerle saber que cuando quisiera podía contar conmigo.

Pronto las palabras comenzaron a convertirse en hechos, y al menos yo, no asimilé que me iba de Forks con Bella hasta la noche antes de que tuviésemos que irnos. Habíamos pasado tres días en los que ninguno de los dos habíamos parado de hacer cosas. Habíamos decidido llevarnos una maleta con lo preciso para los quince días que pasaríamos en el hotel antes de ingresar al apartamento, y dejar las cajas preparadas para enviarlas más tarde.

Acababa de aparcar el Volvo después de dejar a Bella en su casa, cuando cogí mi correspondencia del buzón. Había salido esa mañana y no había vuelto hasta ese momento. Fruncí el ceño cuando me encontré un sobre que no tenía escrito remitente, y receloso lo abrí. Era un trozo de folio en el que habían pegado letras recortadas de revistas y periódicos.

"**Aguardaré el momento perfecto para obtener lo que me pertenece. Espéralo."**

Miré con ansiada extrañeza el papel al leer su contenido, y no pude evitar relacionarlo con Mike. Había actuado con sangre fría en el pasado, consciente del dolor que nos causaría a ambos con tal de conseguir algo que no le pertenecía y que jamás podría pertenecerle. Ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz no había salido demasiado a la calle, porque seguramente la vergüenza lo estaría carcomiendo, o al menos eso esperaba.

Preocupado, me quedé inmóvil frente a los buzones, deseando estar equivocado y que Bella no sufriera las consecuencias de lo que parecía ser una psicopatología grave. Respiré hondo, intentando abrir mi mente hacia otras respuestas que evidenciasen ese misterioso sobre en mi buzón, pero no se me ocurría nada lógico más que fuera de la novia de uno de mis vecinos. Lo había escuchado alguna que otra vez con su novia; no se caracterizaban por ser silenciosos, pero tampoco me los imaginaba haciendo estos tipos de juegos. La verdad es que era bastante bochornoso imaginarse a cualquiera teniendo esos tipos de juegos tan íntimos, así que decidí llevarme el sobre conmigo y tirarlo. De corazón esperaba que no fuese de Mike, aunque eso parecía ser un pensamiento demasiado optimista.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Jake, Emmett y Jasper en la entrada de casa, cada uno con algo en la mano. Emmett la Xbox, Jake unas cervezas y Jasper un juego que no alcancé a ver. Elevé las cejas incrédulo por la escena que veía frente a mí. Al menos Jacob parecía más animado después de la conversación que tuvimos a solas. Fue el primero en perder la paciencia de todos.

– ¡Tío, ya van a llegar las pizzas! ¿Quieres abrir la puerta? – Su impaciencia me hizo reír.

–De acuerdo. Llamaré a Josh también. – Respondí antes de dejarlos entrar y que mi apartamento se inundase de voces, cervezas, risas y, en definitiva, buena compañía.

* * *

.

_Ains! Me gusta el final de este capítulo porque a pesar de los años y las mentiras de Mike, se nota que los chicos lo quieren mucho ;) Parece que todo está dicho... Se van a Seattle... _

_Chicas, a la historia le quedan a partir de ahora cinco capítulos más... :( Esto se acaba... _

_Bueno... muchas gracias por vuestros reviews._

_Un besazo enorme, nos leemos el lunes _


	28. XXVII

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XXVII**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Casi inconscientemente mi mano se alzó y aterrizó en el despertador que descansaba en mi mesita de noche, silenciando el desagradable sonido que despedía para después darle la espalda y removerme hasta alargar la mano y encontrar a Bella. Me apreté contra su espalda cubierta por una de mis camisetas y ella se quejó un poco, como cada mañana, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para dejar un beso en mis labios de buenos días.

–Aun no me acostumbro a que seas tú la que tenga que marcharse y dejarme en la cama. – Protesté de morros, aun con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Ella esbozó una sonrisa soñolienta y me abrazó.

–Y a mí me cuesta llegar aquí por la tarde y no encontrarte. – Respondió haciendo un irresistible puchero. Tuve que tirar de su labio inferior con mis dientes, un gesto que consiguió que me ganara un apasionado beso. – Voy a la ducha o llegaré tarde por tu culpa. – Dijo cuando se separó. A mi mano le dio tiempo a darle una palmadita a su trasero cubierto por las braguitas rosa palo de encaje que se había puesto después de la ducha la noche anterior.

–Voy a echarte de menos.

– ¿Eso me lo dices a mí o a mi culo? – Preguntó con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

–A los dos. – Contesté riendo entre dientes antes de besarle una vez más en los labios y darle un apretón a una de sus irresistibles nalgas.

Su risa se ahogó en mi boca cuando el beso se intensificó. Hubiese querido retenerla toda la mañana en la cama para estar besándola y acariciándola. – ¡Ay! Deja que me vaya a duchar antes de que me pase lo mismo de ayer. – Me pidió intentando retener la risa y apartando mis manos de su cuerpo.

La miré de manera inocente, dejándola libre y enseñándole las palmas de mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. No había nada que me gustara más admirar, que el brillo exagerado que desbordaban sus ojos cuando me veían cada mañana. Era evidente que su felicidad era yo, y no podía sentirme más afortunado al tener al amor de mi vida junto a mí, viviendo en un mismo apartamento, compartiendo armario, baño y cama. Si Damon pudiese verme por un agujerito, seguramente se caería de espaldas al conocer al verdadero Edward.

Me acurruqué en su lado de la cama respirando su aroma impregnado en la almohada, y me quedé dormido escuchando de fondo el agua de la ducha, imaginándome a mi preciosa provocadora bajo ella.

Me desperté un poco más tarde y me senté en la cama rascándome la nuca mientras veía como Bella se acababa de calzar sus zapatos de tacón grises. Por la hora que marcaba el reloj de mi mesilla, ya debía haber desayunado. Se había puesto una falda lápiz de lana gris oscuro con una camisa blanca que resaltaban sus delicadas curvas. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta alta algo despeinada. Estaba preciosa. Cuanto más la miraba más me gustaba lo que veía.

–Si no supiese y hubiese comprobado con mis propios ojos que Dean es homosexual, ahora mismo estaría celoso por tener que compartirte con él. – Mis palabras la hicieron girarse con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Compartirme? ¿Y desde cuándo estás dispuesto a compartirme? – Negué con la cabeza sonriendo, y me acerqué hasta ella, quien se había sentado a los pies de la cama.

–Yo no he dicho que esté dispuesto, pero es obvio que pasas mucho tiempo con Dean y que habéis congeniado muy bien. – Aparté el cabello que caía en su hombro desde su cola y dejé un beso en su cuello.

– ¿Y tiene eso algo de malo? – Preguntó apartándose para mirarme.

–En absoluto. – Contesté atrayendo su cuerpo al mío. – En realidad estoy más que encantado de que tengas un jefe gay. – La escuché reír entre dientes antes de que un escalofrío me recorriese la columna cuando sus labios besaron mi pecho.

–Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo de Connie y Dayana. – Su tono de voz de repente se convirtió en un murmullo bajo.

–Ya sabes que están casadas. – Alzó la cabeza y me dio un beso en los labios.

–Dayana me cae muy bien, pero Connie no deja de mirarte. – Elevé una ceja.

–No digas tonterías, Connie está muy enamorada de su esposo. Y además, ¡Me saca más de diez años! – Se mordió el labio mientras me acariciaba una oreja entre sus dedos.

– ¿Y qué?

–Pues que solo existe la posibilidad de que me guste una única chica. Es preciosa, y tengo la suerte de que vive conmigo. – A medida que hablaba Bella dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha entre sus labios y después me besó, impidiéndome continuar.

– ¿Sabes que me encanta que me repitas que soy la única chica a la que podrás querer? – No me pasó desapercibido la travesura que desfilaba de forma descarada en la profundidad de sus ojos, así que me las ingenié para dejarla tumbada sobre el colchón y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. – ¡Edward! – Exclamó sin dejar de reír. – ¡Tengo que irme ya! ¡Por favor! – Accediendo a sus súplicas dejé el juego de lado y me aparté, no sin antes dejar un beso en sus labios.

Se levantó y se colocó bien la camisa bajo la falda mientras seguía sonriendo sin ningún remordimiento, por supuesto. – La próxima vez no te dejaré salir. – La amenacé.

–Vamos, solo quería que me dijeras eso precisamente. – Se acuclilló frente a mí y pasó la mano por mi cabello. – Sé cuánto me amas. Ya no tengo miedo, Edward. – Ignoré el impulso de sentarla en mi regazo porque sabía que tenía que irse, pero mi mano acunó una de sus mejillas.

–Nos vemos por la noche, preciosa. – Me despedí dejando un beso en sus labios.

–Te echaré de menos. Hasta luego. – Con mi rostro entre sus manos, me besó por última vez antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me dejé caer de espaldas con los brazos abiertos sobre la cama cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró. Hacía tres días que entraba al hospital a las 03:00 p.m. y volvía a las 10:00 p.m., y aun me costaba horrores acostumbrarme al horario sin poder disfrutar de Bella al menos un rato por la mañana. Ella tenía un horario intensivo de ocho horas empezando a las 08:30 a.m. cada mañana, así que a las cinco solía estar en casa.

Hacía un mes que nos habíamos instalado en el apartamento, y aún quedaban un par de cajas cerradas que no habíamos tenido tiempo de abrir. Bella estaba muy feliz con su nuevo trabajo en McGregor Publishing Co, como asistente editorial. Por suerte, para ella, Dean no solía ordenarle como editor que hiciese muchas llamadas telefónicas, que reservase citas en restaurantes o pasajes de avión. Controlaba muchos manuscritos. Había empezado, hacía apenas una semana, a tener contacto directo con autores, escribía textos promocionales, supervisaba informes de los dictaminadores y otras actividades que la satisfacían. Afirmaba que había muchos nuevos autores con un potencial extraordinario e ideas muy originales y que muchos otros no se alejaban mucho de lo típico y aceptable.

Había conocido a Dean tres semanas atrás, durante una cena que él mismo organizó en el Restaurante Copperleaf. Su anterior asistente se había marchado a otra editorial, y estaba encantado con Bella. Era alto, de piel tostada y ojos claros. Para ser un hombre, debía admitir que era bastante atractivo, y que su rol sexual podía pasar desapercibido casi en su totalidad. Y decía casi, porque un hombre enteramente heterosexual como yo lo era, podía darse cuenta de algunos ínfimos gestos algo exagerados que no correspondían a un hombre recio y cien por cien varonil. Algo por lo que le estaría agradecido de por vida.

Su acompañante y compañero sentimental, Brad, era más menudo que él. Tenía los ojos color miel agradables, al igual que su sonrisa. Su pelo, unos centímetros largo, era rubio y rizado. No había hablado mucho al inicio de la cena, porque no parecía tener la misma personalidad extrovertida de Dean, quien no había cesado de bromear desde el principio, pero pronto se relajó y, como otro más, se integró en la conversación. Desde entonces, habíamos salido alguna que otra noche a tomar algo a un bar llamado Paragon, donde servían un whisky exquisito.

También habíamos salido con Dayana y Connie, dos de mis compañeras, y sus maridos a cenar una noche. Dayana y Steven estaban casados desde hacía cinco años, y eran padres de una niña de tres, Caroline. Ella era sobrina de Eleazar y desde el primer momento que había pisado el hospital, se había portado muy bien conmigo, junto con Connie, una componente del equipo esteril. Connie, por su parte, estaba casada felizmente desde hacía tres años con Francesco, un italiano que había conocido hacía poco más de tres años en una conferencia sobre Cirugía general; no habían tardado más de dos meses en darse el sí quiero. Las dos eran altas y rubias, Dayana de ojos azul cielo, como los de su hija; Connie grises.

Eleazar y yo habíamos congeniado muy bien también, tanto fuera del quirófano como dentro. Su experiencia era patente en la forma en la que utilizaba todos los utensilios a la hora de llevar a cabo una intervención, y estaba seguro de que con él iba a aprender muchísimo. Al igual que Bella, también estaba muy satisfecho con mi trabajo, ya que Eleazar solía confiar muchísimo en mí a la hora de interceder en las operaciones. A los pocos días de empezar, me di cuenta de que el sueño de compartir quirófano con mi padre ya había sido cumplido; ahora lo que realmente quería era pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella y superarme profesionalmente una y otra vez. Y con Eleazar, sabía que podría conseguirlo.

Mis padres y los de Bella se habían entristecido un poco cuando les informamos que no pasaríamos la Navidad en casa, pero entendieron que, con todo el alboroto de la mudanza y el inicio de una nueva vida, iba a ser mejor esperar al año siguiente. Ella y yo los habíamos echado de menos, pero habíamos paseado de la mano por las calles nevadas de Seattle, siempre que el frío no nos acobardaba demasiado. Habíamos parado en algún bar sin fijarnos en el nombre y nos habíamos tomado un chocolate caliente para entrar en calor después de visitar el Space Needle, Pioneer Square, y algunos museos. Me encantaba observar las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella debido al efecto que tenía el frío en su piel; me entusiasmaba que buscase en mi cuerpo calor cuando nos deteníamos en algún lugar y me abrazaba fuertemente, escondiendo su cara en mi pecho; me deleitaba escuchando sus risas en medio de alguna conversación divertida; y me complacía, en definitiva, darme cuenta de que era tan feliz conmigo a su lado.

Aunque durante las dos últimas semanas que habíamos pasado en Forks, nuestra relación transcurría con más naturalidad, y Bella parecía más conforme con que la gente del pueblo nos viese cogidos de la mano o abrazados, sabía que para ella seguía suponiendo un gran esfuerzo. Por eso, ahora me encontraba eufórico al poder bromear con ella libremente por la calle, dedicarle arrumacos y besarla frente a todo el mundo.

También estaba feliz de que ese malnacido hubiese quedado en el pasado, atrapado en Forks. Mi tranquilidad por fin era plena de que no pudiese acercarse de nuevo a Bella y no pudiese tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Aunque había tenido intenciones de volver a hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Mike fuera de la taberna de Walter, decidí que era mejor dejarlo pasar, porque lo único que iba a conseguir era hacer estallar una discusión innecesaria en uno de los momentos más dulces que Bella y yo estábamos viviendo. Ya de nada servía, porque Mike jamás podría cruzarse con nosotros mientras estuviésemos en Seattle.

Jamás había podido respirar con tanta paz como lo estaba haciendo desde el tiempo en el que estábamos viviendo en Seattle a pesar de que teníamos a nuestra familia y amigos lejos. Era algo extraño de explicar. Solía acordarme de Esme y Carlisle muy a menudo. En ocasiones, tenía la necesidad de verlos, pero después miraba a Bella o recordaba algo que habíamos hecho durante el tiempo que hacía que nos habíamos mudado y la melancolía desaparecía para dibujar una sonrisa en mi cara. No podía estar más enamorado de ella.

Ese mismo día, al salir del hospital, llegué a casa y entré con mucho sigilo. Sabía que Bella me había dicho que nos veríamos por la noche, pero la anterior ella se había quedado dormida en el sofá con la televisión encendida y la había despertado sin querer. Así que no quise arriesgarme a hacerlo otra vez. La luz de la cocina y la del pequeño salón estaban apagadas; solo una luminosidad muy sombría provenía desde nuestra habitación, y sospeché que por fin había decidido encender su portátil, aunque quizá había terminado quedándose dormida.

Como imaginé, estaba sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de madera y el portátil sobre las piernas mientras sus dedos no dejaban de teclear.

Nunca la había visto escribir. Seguramente, estaba tan concentrada, que ni me había escuchado llegar, y ahora, que prácticamente estaba en frente de ella, ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia. Así que pude deleitarme con la visión frente a mí. Tenía las piernas desnudas y sus pies no paraban de moverse al ritmo de su acelerado tecleo. Mi camiseta de algodón azul dejaba al descubierto casi todo el muslo finalizando a una altura casi indecente para mis ojos. Siempre le había gustado ponerse mis camisetas, y no iba a ser yo quien se lo prohibiera. Me recordaba a la Bella de siempre y a los juegos picantes con los que nos divertíamos al principio, cuando ella estaba en Berkeley. Era evidente que estaba muy metida en la historia, porque casi ni pestañeaba mientras se mordía el lado derecho de su labio inferior. Pero lo que más me fascinó, fue verla escribir con aquellas gafas de pasta negra tan jodidamente femeninas. Jamás la había visto con unas, y me di cuenta de que estaba realmente sexy con ellas.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. – Si hubiese sabido que una Diosa como tú me esperaba sentada en la cama, tal vez me habría dado más prisa.

Detuvo sus dedos de inmediato, y sonrió antes de sostener una de las varillas de sus gafas entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y bajarlas un centímetro, para observarme sobre ellas. Me excité aún más ante la imagen. – ¿Ya estás aquí? – Sonreí y me acerqué a la cama, me quité los zapatos y me subí en ella. Inmovilicé su mano cuando con una sonrisa llena de complacencia intentó quitarse las gafas.

–No te las quites. Estás preciosa. – Murmuré besándola en los labios. – ¿Hay alguna manera en la que no me excites?

–Esa es una de las cosas que no han cambiado en ti. – Sus manos me acariciaron los hombros y descendieron lentamente por mis bíceps. – Y la verdad es que me encanta, porque no hace falta que me ponga guapa. – Fruncí el ceño.

–Tú no te pones guapa. Eres guapa. Preciosa. – Le aclaré. Acunó mi rostro y lo acercó más al suyo.

– ¿Me demuestras hasta qué punto soy preciosa? – El tono sugerente y pícaro que impregnaba su voz me incitó aún más. Sus labios me estaban provocando sin piedad, acariciando los míos, pero sin llegar a presionarlos.

–Nunca será suficiente… – Susurré, cogiendo el portátil y cerrándolo para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche mientras notaba sus dedos temblorosos, por la urgencia contenida, abrirme la camisa. – Jamás me cansaré de demostrártelo. – Mi mano voló a su muslo y comencé a cernirme sobre su cuerpo, empujándola para que se tumbara. – Y estoy seguro de que tú cada vez estarás más ávida porque te lo demuestre.

–Sí… – Susurró rodeando mi cuerpo con sus brazos después de deshacerse de mi camisa.

Un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta cuando me di cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo. – ¿Eres consciente de lo enardecedoramente provocadora que eres? Un día vas a matarme. – Murmuré mordisqueando su cuello, enfebrecido por el deseo

–Me gusta provocarte. Quiero que te vuelvas loco por mí. – Sus manos recorrieron con movimientos frenéticos la cinturilla de mi pantalón hasta conseguir desabrocharlo.

–Ya lo estoy. – Jadeé sobre su boca, ascendiendo con mis manos por sus costillas y subiendo con el movimiento la camiseta. – Me has vuelto loco desde que me di cuenta de que deseaba tocarte así. – Una de mis manos voló a su pecho y lo ahuequé suavemente, notando como su pezón se endurecía bajo la palma de mi mano y su respiración se aceleraba también.

– ¿Desde cuándo, Edward? – Un intento de sonrisa granuja se extendió entre mis labios.

– ¿Los doce? ¿Los trece? No sé… Quizá antes. – Confesé, al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba a deshacerse de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y dejándola desnuda. Ella me miró sorprendida, sin perder esa cadencia acelerada en la respiración.

– ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

–Disimulaba muy bien, y tú, en aquel entonces, jamás te habrías dado cuenta. – Exhalé mi aliento en sus labios. – Pero ya me tenías comiendo de tu mano. – Se mordió el labio mirándome a los ojos, y entonces nos besamos, manifestando el deseo y el amor que nos teníamos.

No me había detenido a pensar si en algún momento nos aburriríamos el uno del otro porque esa idea no tenía cabida en mi cabeza. Hacer el amor con Bella suponía sentir miles de sensaciones maravillosas que solo ella era capaz de despertar en mí. Y lo sabía, porque solo Dios estaba al corriente del número de mujeres con las que me había acostado, y ninguna de ellas me había hecho sentir tan poderoso y vulnerable al mismo tiempo. El dulce olor que desprendían los poros de su piel y su cabello, la suavidad de sus manos paseándose libremente por mi pecho, mi abdomen, mi espalda, presionando mi trasero para sentirme más aun… Nada era comparable con la manera en la que nuestros cuerpos se reconocían una y otra vez, en la manera en la que me tocaba, en la manera en la que mis manos la acariciaban.

Sentir la unión de nuestros cuerpos era la mejor experiencia que había vivido, y cada vez que estábamos tan pegados, tan mezclados el uno en el otro, me preguntaba cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin tenerla a mi lado. Pero estallar junto a ella era lo más sublime; era la plenitud elevada a la máxima potencia. Nuestros cuerpos convertidos en volcanes, descargando sentimientos, sensaciones maravillosas y las palabras más sinceras detonando una y otra vez en el corazón del otro. El éxtasis era esto: perder toda consciencia del lugar en el que estás, olvidar el mundo y sentir que la mujer de tu vida se entrega en cuerpo y alma totalmente y de manera incondicional a ti, ofreciéndote el mayor de los placeres carnales y espirituales.

Bella era como una Diosa creada especialmente para mí, que había descendido desde el mismo Limbo para hechizarme, para pedirme cuanto quisiera, para robarme el corazón y los sentidos.

–Cásate conmigo. – Mi voz me sorprendió en el mismo momento en el que fui consciente de lo que había salido de mis labios aun con la respiración agitada. Ella se quedó callada, e intentó removerse bajo mi cuerpo sin éxito.

Mi subconsciente me había traicionado, o había jugado a mi favor para dejar al descubierto mi mayor deseo. Pero ella seguía callada. Por eso hice un esfuerzo por apoyar mis codos a cada lado de su cabeza y erguir la mía para observarla. Tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que los labios, a través de los cuales no dejaba de tomar aire. Me miraba sin pestañear como quien ve algo que hace mucho tiempo que desea. Tragué saliva, tratando de seguir llenando mis necesitados pulmones de aire.

–Dime que sí. Di que serás mi esposa.

Conforme los segundos seguían sucediéndose mi paciencia se iba consumiendo. Por su reacción, estaba casi seguro de cuál sería su respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla de sus labios. Sintiéndome con algo más de fuerza, me incorporé un poco más para poder mirarla mejor. Pero los brazos me fallaron cuando ella con los suyos, de manera repentina, rodeó mi cuello y me atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, rodeándome también con sus piernas. Aun permanecíamos íntimamente unidos.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Su voz susurrante y esperanzada me hizo sonreír.

–Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Te quiero. – Dije dejando un beso en su cuello. – Y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

–Edward… – Quise erguirme para poder ver su rostro ya que su voz había sonado quebrada, pero me tenía sujeto con tanta fuerza que preferí no hacerlo, y volví a besarla.

– ¿Qué dices, preciosa? – Susurré en su oído. – ¿Aceptarás ser mi esposa? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Su pecho tembló de repente.

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó en un sollozo. – Por supuesto que sí.

Me emocioné tras su aceptación y al ser consciente de lo importante que había sido para ella también. Bella quería ser mi esposa. Estaba tan loca por mí, como yo lo estaba por ella.

Conseguí erguirme, deshaciendo a regañadientes la presa de sus brazos y me tumbé a su lado, para mirarla. Tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, pero sonreía enseñándome todos sus dientes también. Se acercó más a mí y me acarició la mejilla con una de sus manos. Los ojos le brillaban a pesar del color rojo que le provocaban las lágrimas. Quería vivir momentos tan dulces como este en mi vida.

Estábamos el uno frente al otro, sin decir ni una sola palabra, comunicándonos a través de nuestras miradas. Después de nuestra forzosa y manipulada ruptura, no pensé que mi corazón volviera a latir de aquella manera tan viva como la que bombeaba en aquellos momentos cuando su dueña lo miraba a través de mis ojos. Le sonreí de vuelta, llevando mi mano a su cintura, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció en el mismo momento en el que recordé algo.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, paseando su dedo índice por mi patilla.

–Joder… – Me quejé, cerrando los ojos y la mandíbula con fuerza.

– ¿Te acabas de arrepentir? – Ahora parecía un poco ofendida. Abrí un ojo y la miré tratando de disculparme antes de hablar. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

–Lo siento, cariño. – Me volví y me puse boca arriba, tapándome los ojos con un brazo. – Dios, soy un imbécil. – Ella no dijo nada, así que la miré, dejando caer mi brazo sobre mi pecho, incómodo. – Sé que ahora tendría que regalarte un anillo y ponértelo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. – Negué con la cabeza. – Pero te he soltado la pregunta a bocajarro sin pensar en nada. No lo tenía planeado, y no tengo anillo. – se quedó un segundo en silencio antes de soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

–Me has dado un buen susto, canalla. ¡Pensaba que lo habías pensado mejor! – Exclamó dándome un golpecito en el pecho. La miré confundido.

–Acabo de decirte que no tengo anillo.

–Y yo tampoco para ti, tonto. – Contestó sonriendo y acercándose hasta mí para dejar un suave beso en mis labios. – ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a comprarlos juntos? – Pero en seguida se contestó ella misma. – Mañana no volveré a verte hasta por la noche. – Me dedicó un puchero irresistible.

– ¿De verdad no te molesta?

– ¿Bromeas? ¡Acabas de pedirme que sea tu esposa! – Suspiró. – No sé cómo les gusta a las demás mujeres que les pidan matrimonio. Confieso que más de una vez, durante estas semanas, me he preguntado cómo lo harías tú. – Me besó en los labios y después volvió a sonreír. – Has sido impulsivo, pero bueno… También romántico. – Elevé una ceja. – Has elegido un momento muy íntimo. – Aclaró, acariciándome la mejilla y dejándome un dulce beso en la misma.

–La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de elegirlo. – Le devolví el beso, pero en la mandíbula. – Te ha hablado mi corazón en primera persona, Bella. – Me sonrió dichosa y se acomodó en mi pecho.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo, cobijándola como mejor sabían, y cerré los ojos, sintiendo como el calor que desprendía su cuerpo traspasaba mi pecho hasta alcanzar mi corazón. Nunca antes había latido tan emocionado bajo mi pecho. No quedaba rastro del frío que lo poseyó durante siete largos años; ahora podía disfrutar de la calidez bajo nuestro propio sol. Un sol lleno de amor y harmonía, lejos de mentiras crueles.

Abrí los ojos después de unos minutos cuando el cuerpo de Bella se sacudió soltando una pequeña carcajada. – ¿Qué te hace gracia? – Pregunté con curiosidad.

–Tú… – Su dedo no dejaba de hacer círculos imaginarios alrededor de uno de mis pectorales. – Siempre me propones cosas importantes en la cama. – Reí entredientes. – Primero que viniésemos a vivir a Seattle, después que dejásemos el tabaco y ahora que nos casemos. – Volvió a reír.

–Bueno, me falta pedirte que me des un hijo. – Irguió la cabeza con los ojos como platos, pero al notar el humor en mis ojos, sonrió.

– ¿No crees que aún es un poco pronto? Todavía no he tenido suficiente, y creo que tú estás en la misma situación. – Elevé las cejas.

–La verdad es que quiero tener mucho más tiempo contigo a solas. Necesito que recuperemos el tiempo que nos robaron. – Suspiré y la estreché contra mí cuando volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. – Pero algún día quiero formar una familia contigo. Y eso seguro que tendrá que tener la cama de por medio.

–O no… Existen muchas superficies planas. – Sonreí por su entonación traviesa. – Te quiero, Edward. – Me dijo en un murmullo después de varios minutos.

–Y yo a ti. – Respiré hondo. – ¿Sabes qué? Ahora mismo tengo unas ganas desmesuradas de fumarme un cigarrillo. – Un bufido se escapó de entre sus labios.

– Acabas de cargarte el momento más mágico de mi vida. No lo dices en serio. – Elevé las cejas. – Aunque si lo dices porque quieres hacer el amor de nuevo…

–No niego que quiero hacerlo, pero es cierto que me fumaría un cigarro. – Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y me miró analizándome con los ojos.

–Entonces, creo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. – Y mis labios volvieron a tomar los suyos.

A partir de ese momento, me propuse no perder el tiempo ya que quería que Bella fuese mi esposa cuánto antes. Alice me llamó al día siguiente justo cuando el ascensor llegaba a la doceava planta del Aspira y me saludó con un chillido que temí que me dejara sordo el resto de mi vida. Me hizo feliz que ella lo estuviera, aunque sus extremadas ganas por organizar nuestra boda por un momento me hicieron sopesar la idea de llevarme a Bella a las Vegas y olvidarnos de todo el follón que suponía una celebración así con mi prima de por medio. Bella la había llamado esa misma mañana para informarla y parecía no caber en ella de lo contenta que estaba.

También recibimos las más sinceras felicitaciones por parte de Carlisle y Esme, y el resto de nuestros amigos. Esme se había emocionado muchísimo al saber que pronto me vería vestido de novio para casarme con la mujer que siempre había querido, y Carlisle también se sintió muy orgulloso. Cada vez que alguien se alegraba, la felicidad me hinchaba más el corazón, hasta que Bella llamó a su padre. Mi preciosa provocadora no había querido decirme sus verdaderas sensaciones después de hablar con Charlie. Ella solo me había dicho que a su padre le había parecido bien, y que le había dicho que él sería feliz si ella lo era. No dudé de su palabra en ningún momento, pero algo me decía que no me lo había contado todo por la expresión forzada de sus ojos al querer aparentar estar satisfecha.

En Boston también se alegraron por mí y por Bella. Ángela prometió arreglarlo todo para poder acompañarme en un día tan importante para mí junto a Ben, quien también se sentía feliz por mi compromiso. Yuu, aunque era más introvertido, le entusiasmó la idea de poder viajar hasta Forks con la que ya era su novia, así que, al igual que Ben y Ángela, me hizo prometer que le informara de la fecha en cuanto estuviese fijada. Damon reaccionó de manera diferente. Él seguía felizmente saliendo con la chica que me presentó antes de que volviera a Forks. Mi amigo de juergas se quedó estupefacto ante la noticia. Podía comprender su reacción. No habíamos hablado mucho desde que me había ido de Boston, y le sorprendió muchísimo todo, al no saber tan siquiera, que Bella y yo habíamos vuelto. Aunque finalmente, se alegró muchísimo.

Una mañana, mientras buscaba en su cartera su Licencia de conducir entre un blíster casi entero de anticonceptivos, un sinfín de tickets de sabe Dios qué tiendas y algunas monedas sueltas, encontré algo que me resultó muy familiar. Hacía una semana que nos habíamos hecho unos análisis de sangre para certificar nuestra no consanguinidad, y el fin de semana siguiente volveríamos a Forks cuatro días para poner la fecha de nuestro matrimonio. Un anillo de acero, compañero del modelo femenino que llevaba también Bella, brillaba en mi dedo anular orgullosamente sobre una foto.

Bella había terminado convenciéndome de que yo también tendría que llevar uno si quería que aceptase el que yo le regalaba, y no pude negarme a ello. Era un gesto bonito. En el interior rezaba grabado: "Tu Bella que te ama."

Tiré hacia arriba del papel que tenía las esquinas descoloridas pero que seguía siendo duro, como el papel de las fotografías, de detrás de una foto de Bella con Alice. Mis ojos me observaron doce años más joven, con los brazos delgados y el torso sin forma, aunque con el pelo tan revuelto como siempre. Sonreí sosteniendo la foto entre mis dedos y reconociéndola. La había descubierto años atrás, la primera vez que nos habíamos reunido en Forks, la noche de Acción de Gracias que mi preciosa provocadora pasó en mi habitación. Me hizo feliz saber que no se había deshecho de ella y que continuaba guardándola como un tesoro.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó saliendo envuelta en una toalla, mientras se secaba el pelo con otra.

–He encontrado esto. – Respondí enseñándole la fotografía. Se mordió el interior del labio y se ruborizó. – ¿Aun la tienes? – Ella miró mi mano, en la que todavía estaba la foto. – Desde luego que ha sido una sorpresa encontrarla. Sigo pensando que salgo horrendo, pero ya no me parece tan terrible que la tengas. – Me apresuré en contestar. Ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

–No podía deshacerme de ella. – Suspiró quitándomela de las manos, y como ocho años atrás, acarició mi treceañero rostro con suma delicadeza. – Lo intenté, pero fue imposible. Se suponía que habías hecho algo terrible, pero tus ojos aquí decían la verdad, y quise quedarme ese recuerdo. Deseaba quedarme con mi Edward; el chico del que me enamoré. – Me miró de nuevo. – No sé cómo pude dejar que Mike me convenciera.

–Shht. – Siseé llevando mi dedo índice a sus labios cuando su mirada se entristeció. – No quiero que vuelvas a esos recuerdos. Vamos a casarnos, y quiero que sonrías. – Sus labios se curvaron sutilmente pero de forma sincera. – ¿Entonces nos inclinamos por el crucero por el Mediterráneo para nuestra luna de miel? – Ahora sus ojos brillaron intensamente ante el agradable y repentino cambio de tema.

–Sí. – Contestó. – Dean lo hizo con Brad el año pasado y me ha hablado maravillas de él. Sé que podríamos ir a Paris, a Venecia o a Berlín. Pero la verdad es que abril es un buen mes para pasear por España, Francia e Italia. – Sonrió. – Aunque si tú prefieres ir a otro lugar como a los Fiordos Noruegos, a mí también me haría ilusión. – Sabía que era sincera.

–Ya habrá tiempo para visitar Noruega y ver juntos la aurora boreal. – Contesté abrazándola y dejando un beso en su hombro desnudo.

–Qué ganas de que tengamos unos días para nosotros. – Murmuró respondiendo a mi abrazo.

Fueron dos meses intensos en los que los preparativos y el trabajo nos sumían a los dos en un estrés agotador. Alice nos había visitado una semana entera para ayudarnos, y aunque su organización fue lo que necesitamos para rebajar la tensión que llevábamos acumulada, no fue suficiente del todo. Sabía que el mayor peso de la boda estaba recayendo en Bella, quien parecía haber perdido algún que otro kilo que yo mismo me aseguraría que recuperara en la luna de miel, y por eso también la preocupación estaba haciendo mella en mí. Y aunque, en más de una ocasión había querido ser yo quien se ocupara de más de una cosa, o era Bella quien me lo impedía alegando que quería hacerlo ella, o era Alice.

Justo una semana antes de que se celebrara la ceremonia, a cinco días de que nos trasladáramos a Forks, Bella y yo estábamos en el Starbucks de la Primera Avenida, tomando un café. Por fin todo había quedado preparado y listo para el catorce de abril, y esa tarde, habíamos ido a pasear después de que saliese del hospital para relajarnos un poco. Aunque a menudo el cielo seguía cubierto de nubes, las temperaturas habían cambiado para elevarse. Bella estaba distraída mirando fijamente a través de la ventana mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su Caffè Latte. La miré deleitándome una vez más con su perfil, felicitándome otra vez a mí mismo por tener la suerte de estar a punto de casarme con la mujer más maravillosa del planeta.

– ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunté antes de dar un sorbo a mi Espresso y terminarlo. Bella me enfocó con una sonrisa algo reservada y volvió a beber de su taza.

–En cómo será mi vida de casada. – Respondió dejando el pequeño recipiente sobre la mesa, y extendiendo su brazo para posar su mano izquierda sobre la mía, acariciando con el dedo índice mi anillo. – Me pregunto cuántos días totalmente felices viviremos, cuántas discusiones y reconciliaciones, si tendremos alguna crisis importante que superar. Cuantos hijos criaremos, si se parecerán a ti o a mí y a qué lugares los llevaremos. – Me sonrió. – No sé, solo estaba intentando visualizar el futuro. – Concluyó entrelazando nuestros dedos.

– ¿Una crisis importante? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. – ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, algunas parejas pasan por momentos difíciles. Y nosotros ya hemos tenido algunas discusiones bastante fuertes.

–Por tonterías y a causa del estrés. Bella, vamos a estar bien. – Le dije.

–A veces me pregunto si es a causa del tabaco. – Negué con la cabeza.

–La ansiedad desaparece poco después de dejarlo. Normalmente, si estás ocupado y te esfuerzas por alejar la imagen del cigarrillo no deberías tener más problemas. – Suspiré. – ¿Estás asustada por lo que vendrá en unos días?

–No. – Respondió inmediatamente. – Quiero casarme contigo. Ahora mismo es lo que más deseo.

– ¿Entonces? – Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

– Te quiero y me quieres, y quiero que hagamos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que no dejemos de sentir lo que sentimos. – Elevé su mano, que seguía entrelazada con la mía y besé su dorso, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

–Bella, yo jamás voy a dejar de quererte.

–Eso lo sé. Yo tampoco. Estoy segura de que nunca podré querer a otro hombre como te quiero a ti. – Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. – Pero, ¿y la complicidad? ¿El deseo? ¿Las ganas de volver a casa después del trabajo para pasar tiempo juntos? Me refiero a ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿No crees que el amor incluye todo eso? – Pregunté llevando de nuevo su mano a mis labios.

–Quiero pensar que sí, pero hay gente…

– ¿Estás sintiéndote insegura otra vez? – La corté. – Porque no voy a permitir que de nuevo la inseguridad estropee nuestra relación. No estoy dispuesto. – Ella bajó la mirada, y le di un apretón a su mano para que volviera a mirarme, pero no lo hizo. Así que con la otra mano libre acuné una de sus mejillas, elevando su rostro. – Bella, desde luego que hay gente que no tiene tanta suerte, pero tú y yo somos afortunados de tenernos el uno al otro. – Mi dedo pulgar se deslizó suavemente bajo su ojo. – No pienses en la gente, siempre serán un mal ejemplo porque todo el mundo es diferente. Te quiero de una manera única. Tengo el hábito de pensar siempre en que nadie podrá querer a otra persona como yo te quiero a ti. – Sus ojos se cristalizaban a cada momento más. – Y voy a seguir pensándolo toda la vida. No hará falta que estemos pendientes de si nuestra relación irá mejor o peor porque yo me veo felizmente casado junto a una ancianita dulce y preciosa de unos vivos ojos color chocolate a mi lado.

–Edward… – Murmuró sonriendo y dejando que una lágrima emotiva rodase por su piel hasta encontrarse con mi pulgar. – Eres capaz de hacerle ver la luz a un ciego.

–Tú eres mi luz. – Contesté. – Así que no quiero que pienses en lo que puede o no puede ser. Vive el momento, confía en nuestros sentimientos y todo irá sobre ruedas. Ya lo verás. – Volví a besar el dorso de su mano.

–Gracias. – Me dijo cuando uní la mano que acariciaba su rostro a las que ya teníamos entrelazadas.

– ¿Por qué?

–Desde que volviste, los tacones a veces me fallan y solo tú eres el único que tiene el poder de hacerme sentir segura y querida. – Le sonreí. – Siempre me bastó una mirada tuya para saber lo que sentías por mí. Y eso fue lo que me faltó hace ocho años.

–Bella, nadie tiene que hacerte sentir segura. Tú misma tienes que darte cuenta de quien eres, y en lo que te has convertido. – Le di un apretón a su mano. – Yo ya te valoro, y no sabes cuánto, pero eres tú quien tiene que aprender a valorarse. Siempre, ¿vale?

–Sé que tienes razón. – Suspiró. – Lo voy a intentar de verdad.

– ¿Volverías a desconfiar de mí? – Pregunté volviendo a uno de los aspectos a los que había hecho referencia antes.

–No, ya no. Aprendí la lección. Y he aprendido mucho más, pero a veces las debilidades salen a flote en momentos como el que estamos viviendo ahora, supongo.

–Sí, tienes razón. – Ella sonrió agachando la cabeza, y volvió a hablar después de unos segundos. –Creí encontrar seguridad con los zapatos de tacón, pero en realidad lo único que consiguieron fue construir una fortaleza a mi alrededor incapaz de que ningún hombre la traspasara. – Me miró sonriéndome con los ojos. – Excepto tú.

–Eso no es verdad. Me costó semanas de duro trabajo derribarla. – Sus labios acompañaron a sus ojos esta vez, con un brillo pícaro, y negó despacio con la cabeza.

–Eso es lo que yo quería creer y hacerte creer a ti, pero está claro que me importó poco reencontrarme contigo con esos aires de soberbia y comemundos.

– ¿Soberbia? Me gustaría saber quien era más soberbio de los dos a ojos de los demás. – Ella sonrió. –Aunque… Fui muy grosero cuando te encerré conmigo en Eclipse. – Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no podía olvidarme de ese momento. Elevó una ceja y se mojó los labios.

–En realidad no fuiste tan grosero.

–Lo fui. – Se encogió de hombros.

–Estaba luchando contra mis propios deseos. – Suspiró, y un leve sonrojo anidó sus mejillas. – Si hubieses insistido un poco más al final me habría rendido.

–Pero estuvo mal. – Dejé caer los hombros. – Como el día que lo hicimos en la entrada de mi apartamento contra la puerta. – El rosa de su piel aumentó un tono más oscuro. Negó con la cabeza.

–Métete en la cabeza que nunca he hecho nada que no haya querido. – Me quedé serio. – Y tú no me habrías persuadido tan fervientemente de no conocer mis deseos ocultos. – Sonreí.

–Tienes razón. –Concedí. – Te quería aunque me intentaba hacer creer a mí mismo que te odiaba. Jamás habría hecho algo que te perjudicase.

– ¿Ves? – Mi dedo pulgar se deslizó lentamente por el contorno de sus labios, y sonreí.

–No veo el momento de hacerte mi esposa.

–Pronto… - Respondió con una preciosa sonrisa.

* * *

.

_Aiiis! Que se casan! jajaja Bueno chicas, pues ya sabéis, para el próximo capítulo venid arregladitas y traed algo de ropa cómoda también ;) _

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!__A cuatro capítulos del final :(_

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews_

_Un besito y hasta el viernes!_


	29. XXVIII

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

.

* * *

_**XXVIII**_

* * *

.

La observé sonreír con verdadera sinceridad y alegría mientras hablaba rodeada por Rosalie, Leah, Alice, Ángela e Irina. La había dejado sola un momento, a regañadientes, para ir en busca de una copa de champagne para los dos y ya me la habían robado. Aunque realmente quedarme de pie, a unos diez metros de distancia, para tener la oportunidad de volver a observarla en toda su magnificencia merecía la pena. Me miró por encima del hombro de Rosalie unos segundos, con el rubor característico de la burbujeante bebida mezclado con el sofoco propio que se obtiene al no parar de bailar. Un par de mechones se habían desprendido del recogido que se había hecho por la mañana, creando un aspecto de sensual inocencia al ser contrastado con su vestido blanco. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, y cuando se mordió el labio inferior, le guiñé un ojo.

Decir que había sido el mejor día de mi vida era quedarse corto. Me desabroché un botón más de la camisa; ya era el cuarto botón. Habíamos llegado hacía dos días a Forks y casi no nos habíamos podido ver por diferentes motivos, pero el que más me había desagradado había sido Alice. Durante las últimas horas no la había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. Incluso le había organizado una despedida de soltera de la que ninguno de los dos habíamos sido sabedores hasta la misma tarde. Aunque claro, si a Bella le habían organizado una despedida de soltera, mis amigos tampoco se habían podido quedar tranquilos sin organizarme una a mí.

Nos habíamos recorrido casi todos los bares de Forks, y habíamos bebido más cerveza de la que nuestros cuerpos podían tolerar. Emmett había contado muchas cosas que Rosalie seguramente habría preferido mantener en secreto, Jasper se había deshinibido por completo cuando llegamos al cuarto bar, Jake se parecía mucho más al chico de hacía ocho años, y a Josh le llamaron la atención por subirse a una mesa para recitar unas palabras en mi honor.

No había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en si Alice se habría atrevido a alquilar el servicio de algún imbécil con músculos conseguidos mediante anabolizantes para que se desnudase frente a mi novia y le permitiese tocar algo de él. Me enteré al día siguiente, cuando Bella me contó que había sido Rosalie la que se había encargado de ello y lo había llevado a casa de mi prima. Como siempre, pensar que algún hombre, fuese de forma profesional o no, si se le podía llamar así, se le había estado insinuando de alguna manera, provocó que la sangre me hirviera un poco, aunque no demasiado tampoco.

Mis amigos de Boston llegaron a Forks el día antes de la celebración, y al menos ese día, Bella y yo tuvimos un poco de tiempo por la tarde para hacer las presentaciones y tomar algo en la taberna de Walter. Ángela se había encariñado con Bella desde el primer momento, y Bella pareció estar muy a gusto con ella también. Me alegré, ya que Ángela había formado parte de una etapa importante en mi vida; la etapa en la que más había necesitado un amigo incondicional. Las novias de Yuu y Damon también parecieron estar a gusto, y me sorprendí al observar a Damon mirar a su chica con un brillo en los ojos especial que jamás le había visto antes con ninguna otra mujer. Estaba más calmado, aunque no más serio. Pero no cabía duda de que se había enamorado.

–Cullen, espero que hagas feliz a mi hija. – Me tensé al escuchar a mi espalda la voz seria del padre de Bella, y mis pensamientos se esfumaron.

–Jefe Swan… – Murmuré tragando saliva. – ¿Quiere? – Le ofrecí una de las copas de chispeante champagne que aun sostenía.

Había hablado con el padre de Bella durante los días que ella y yo habíamos viajado a Forks para dejar preparada la fecha y entregar la documentación pertinente. Al menos no fue tan duro conmigo como yo esperaba. Me invitó a tomar algo en el bar de Freeman una de las tardes que fui a recoger a Bella, y allí de forma muy elegante, me amenazó con que si alguna vez hacía llorar a Bella me las tendría que ver con él. No fue la tarde más divertida de mi vida, pero tenía que admitir que cuando volvimos a su casa, las cosas entre él y yo se habían suavizado muchísimo.

–Chico… – Esta vez la severidad en su voz se convirtió en un sonido divertido. – No me llames Jefe Swan, después de todo ya podemos considerarnos familia. – Asentí al mismo tiempo que él aceptaba la copa.

Los dos nos giramos para observar una vez más a Bella, quien ahora acariciaba la falda del vestido con una de sus manos, mientras Alice le colocaba la larga cola y se ponía a su lado junto a las demás chicas para hacerse una foto.

–Le prometo que cuidaré de ella. No hay nada que me importe más en la vida que su bienestar.

–Lo sé. – Contestó, bebiendo un poco de la copa. – Me ha costado mucho tiempo creer en la realidad, pero creo que por fin puedo dejar que mi hija sea completamente feliz con quien desea. – Suspiró. – Tú eres quien ella ama, y yo por fin confío en que serás capaz de protegerla. – Abrí los ojos y enfoqué a mi suegro y a ese bigote negro que tanto le caracterizaba.

–No lo dude. – Respondí.

–Una vez pensé que tú fuiste el causante de su infelicidad y que la persona que os había hecho daño a los dos sería la que por fin podría hacer feliz a mi pequeña. Pero me equivoqué. – Volvió a beber de su copa. – Ahora me complace muchísimo saber que alguna vez recibió su merecido y que le diste unos buenos golpes. – Sonreí.

–Se merecía algo mucho peor. – Dije encogiéndome de hombros, y dando un pequeño trago a mi copa.

–Sigues siendo el buen chico que desde siempre esperé que se hiciese cargo de la felicidad de Bella... – Su bigote se torció al sonreír brevemente. – …aunque alguna vez hayas cometido alguna estupidez infantil con mi hija y haya querido matarte. – Rei entredientes.

–Gracias.

–Ya era hora de que mi niña fuese feliz. Está preciosa. – El orgullo de Charlie era evidente en su voz y en la forma en la que miraba a Bella.

–Siempre lo ha sido. – Él me miró, alzó su copa para brindar con la mía, nos bebimos de golpe el resto del champagne, y se alejó.

Ver aparecer a Bella del brazo de Charlie, acercándose a mí paso a paso, había sido uno de mis momentos preferidos del día. La ceremonia la habíamos celebrado en el jardín de casa de mis padres, y Alice se había encargado de llenarlo todo de flores que rodeaban a la belleza que, con un discreto rubor y los ojos fijos en mí, me sonreía llena de dicha. No llevaba un vestido ostentoso; la hermosa sencillez de la prenda contrastaba con la de su rostro, maquillado discretamente. La suave tela, caía con una gracia infinita sobre su cuerpo, acariciando cada una de sus delicadas curvas, y dejando rastro, unos tres metros por detrás, de una preciosa cola que la seguía con cada pequeño avance de sus piernas.

Una pequeña descarga eléctrica muy familiar me recorrió la mano y viajó por todo mi brazo hasta la columna, cuando Charlie me la entregó. La miré por unos segundos, corroborando que el reflejo de mi placer, también se alojaba en sus brillantes ojos marrones, y después no pude evitar presionar durante un largo segundo mis labios en una de sus mejillas. Por fin había llegado el momento. La ceremonia transcurrió felizmente. Apenas podía ser consciente de las palabras del , al otro lado del altar, porque no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de Bella, absorbiendo el amor y la felicidad que irradiaban al observarme a mí con la misma dedicación con la que yo lo estaba haciendo.

Tras el ansiado beso que llegó acompañado de un caluroso y reconocido aplauso, nuestros familiares y amigos comenzaron a desfilar para llenarnos de felicitaciones. A todos los recibimos con abrazos y algún que otro beso, y todos nos desearon un feliz matrimonio de forma sincera.

Después de toda la recepción, tras la cena y ayudar a que Bella cortase el enorme pastel blanco con un respetuoso cuchillo muy afilado, nos ofrecimos un bocado del mismo trozo que sosteníamos ambos al mismo tiempo que nos sonreíamos con los ojos. No pude evitar robarle un beso aun cuando ella estaba masticando y yo no había terminado de tragar, ganándonos la aclamación de nuestros invitados y sus risas. Bella lanzó su ramo al pequeño grupo de chicas formado por un par de primas nuestras, las novias de Yuu y Damon, Angela e Irina. Finalmente, Mary, la novia de Damon, fue la que atrapó el ramo. Mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo, le lanzó una miradita a Damon de lo más sugerente. También le quité la liga a Bella; una preciosa liga de encaje blanco con un lazo azul. Tal vez me tomé más tiempo del necesario, pero disfruté cada segundo.

La vi caminar en mi dirección en un descuido de las chicas, quienes se habían reunido para mirar alguna foto de la cámara digital de Alice. – ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito? Estaba esperando a que volvieras. – Abrí mis brazos y rodeé su cuerpo, sintiendo a la vez como los suyos me recibían de la misma manera.

–Estabas ocupada, y además, realmente es un espectáculo verte vestida de blanco. ¿Te he dicho ya que estás preciosa? – Pregunté mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió.

–Mmm, creo que es la trigésima primera vez que me lo dices. – Contestó aleteando sus pestañas. Solté una carcajada.

–Me parece que estás exagerando un poquito. – La mezcla entre el alcohol y la felicidad parecía haberla desinhibido por completo.

–Puede, pero puedes seguir repitiéndolo el resto de la noche. – Me incliné hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos.

–Te lo repetiré toda la vida.

–¿De verdad? – Preguntó riendo mientras acariciaba con la punta de su nariz la mía.

–De verdad. – Respondí atrapando dulcemente su labio inferior con los míos, y paseando la punta de mi lengua por él. – Quiero que lo escuches continuamente y que sepas que no habrá más mujer para mí que no seas tú. – Sus manos acercaron mi cabeza a la suya, hundiendo los dedos en mi pelo y me besó lentamente.

–Sé que no habrá otra. – Susurró dejando un beso en mi mandíbula. – En mi vida tampoco habrá otro.

–Lo sé, mi amor. – Sonrió, y se acercó una vez más para besarme en los labios de nuevo.

El ruido de la fiesta había cesado en mis oídos y todas las personas habían desaparecido porque de lo único que podía ser consciente era de la respiración jadeante de Bella al besarme, de sus manos acariciándome el rostro y la espalda tranquilamente, de la suave piel de su rostro y de su cuello bajo la punta de mis dedos y de la forma de su cintura al acariciarla con mis manos. No podría estar en ningún lugar mejor que donde me encontraba en esos momentos: entre sus brazos, recibiendo su amor a través de la caricia de sus labios y manos.

Sonrió rodeando mi cuello con los brazos al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de confort, y dio un vistazo a la gente que seguía bailando en la pista. Rosalie con Emmett, Alice con Jasper, Irina con Josh, Angie con la novia de Yuu y Damon. Jake con Leah, aunque un poco más despegados que los demás, se sonreían y hablaban amigablemente.

–Me alegro de que estén mejor. – Dijo refiriéndose a la última pareja.

–Yo también.

– ¿Crees que algún día volverán? – Preguntó volviendo su rostro al mío.

–La verdad es que no. – Contesté sinceramente. – Jake no la quiere, al menos no la ama en un sentido romántico. – Mis manos seguían acariciando la parte más baja de su espalda y la cintura distraídamente. – A lo mejor me equivoco, pero me parece que tanto uno como el otro están mejor como amigos.

–Al menos no se pasan la mayor parte del tiempo que pasan juntos discutiendo. – Nos giramos de nuevo al escuchar unos silbidos y vitoreos desde la pista. Emmett tenía en brazos a Rosalie y la giraba con algo más que entusiasmo y pasión. Los dos soltamos una carcajada. –Está demasiado feliz y eufórico desde que sabe que va a ser papá.

Emmett y Rose hacía dos semanas que nos habían dado la noticia de que estaban esperando un bebé. Mi amigo parecía mucho más niño de lo que ya era, y Rosalie no paraba de sonreír una y otra vez, dejando atrás aquella expresión fría que solía acompañarla, sin poder ocultar su felicidad. A pesar de que faltaban casi siete meses para que ese renacuajo naciera, Bella ya le había comprado más ropa de la que podría ponerse.

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis ahí escondidos? – El grito de Emmett desde la pista, se escuchó perfectamente por encima de la música. – ¡Venid aquí! – Ordenó, acompañando la petición con un gesto de la mano. Suspiré y me separé para entrelazar una de mis manos con la suya. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, y volvió a prestarle toda la atención a Rosalie.

–Toma. – Le ofrecí la copa de champagne que no había podido darle antes. – Y ésta para mí.

–Por el día más feliz de nuestra vida. – Dijo ella.

–Por la maravillosa mujer que me acompañará para siempre.

–Y por ti, que me has recordado que la vida a tu lado es como un cuento de hadas. – Sonrió. – Bueno con algunos episodios un poco más desagradables, pero que después se solucionan con mucho amor.

–Y pasión. – Continué guiñándole el ojo. Ella se mojó los labios. – Te quiero.

–Te quiero. – Contestó, antes de brindar y bebernos la copa entera. Elevé una ceja. – ¿Qué? Tenía sed.

–Creo que estás bebiendo mucho champagne. – Ella rio.

–Estoy algo achispadita. – Dijo dejando un corto beso en mis labios.

– ¿Puedes seguir bailando un poco más? – Asintió.

–Vamos. – Y tiró de mi mano hasta sumergirnos entre la multitud que no dejaba de bailar en la pista.

Pasó una hora más antes de que tuviésemos que irnos. Charlie, Emmett, Jasper y Jacob me habían robado alguna que otra vez a mi esposa. Incluso Carlisle, había dejado de hablar con Eleazar, quien también había asistido a la ceremonia, para tener el placer de bailar con una belleza como ella. Yo lo había hecho con Esme, con Renee, con Alice, con Irina y con Angie, pero ninguna de las veces había perdido de vista a Bella completamente. Lo que realmente disfruté fueron los momentos que pasaba con mi reciente esposa hablando en susurros, tratando de bailar sin pisarle los pies ni que ella me los pisase con esos tacones afilados debido al probablemente exceso de Champagne, repartiendo besos en diferentes lugares de su rostro, gozando sus abrazos…

No veía el momento de tenerla desnuda, besándola y acariciándola, para poder hacerle el amor como mi esposa. Pero para mi desgracia, tendría que esperar algunas horas más, porque al salir de la fiesta tendríamos que coger un taxi hasta Port Angeles, después subirnos a una avioneta que nos llevase hasta Seattle, y allí por fin embarcar un avión que nos llevaría hasta España, aunque no sin hacer antes escala en Gran Bretaña.

–Hasta que te has echado la soga al cuello. – Las palabras arrastradas de Emmett llegaron hasta mis oídos después de que sintiera el peso de su cuerpo caer en el mío. Traté de mantener el equilibrio y sujeté la mano que colgaba por mi hombro izquierdo para que no nos cayéramos los dos. – No sabes cuááánto me alegra que hayas vuelto. – Reí.

–Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto. – Emmett tropezó con algo mientras caminaba y frené en seco, ejerciendo toda la fuerza que podía para que no cayera. Se rio.

–Yo me quiero casar con Rosie, aunque parece que ella no tiene mucha prisa.

–Habrá tiempo. – Le contesté.

–Pero, ¿dónde vais? – La voz de Jacob se unió en un tono más normal y con el paso más ligero.

– ¿Tú qué coño haces sobrio? – Reí ante la indignación de Emmett.

– ¿Vais al baño juntitos? – Volvió a preguntar nuestro amigo, de manera jocosa.

–Ha sido él. – Respondí. – Tengo que vaciar la vejiga antes de cambiarme de ropa.

– ¿Ya te vas? – Los ojos casi cerrados de Emmett me miraron. – ¿No vamos a jugar un partidito? – Preguntó frunciendo el año. – ¡Vamos, los invencibles contra los perdedores! – Lanzó el puño libre al aire con tal entusiasmo que se inclinó hacia adelante, y si Jake no llega a ponerse delante de él, habría caído de boca.

–Emmett, deberías valorar un poco más tu vida. – Se burló Jacob. – Anda, yo me encargo de éste, si no, no vas a llegar con tiempo suficiente a Seattle. – Sonreí negando con la cabeza. – Esa sonrisa es de borracho. – Reí entredientes.

–Gracias, tío. – Emmett había abierto los brazos al mismo tiempo que Jacob intentaba sostenerlo para que no cayera, y se había puesto a cantar, sin sentido alguno, el himno estadounidense. – No sé si podrás moverlo.

–Creo que sabré manejarlo.

–Jake. – Lo llamé antes de que se alejara. Emmett miraba al cielo y Jake intentaba que no cayera de espaldas mientras seguía cantando. – Me alegra verte mucho mejor con Leah. – Se encogió de hombros.

–Es una gran mujer. Y me alegra que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Creo que ella también se ha dado cuenta que lo que sentía por mí no era amor. – Sonreí.

–Esa es una gran noticia para los dos. – Jake asintió, alargó un puño para golpearlo con el mío, y se alejó trastabillando con Emmett por el jardín.

Me giré al notar una mirada intensa tras mi cabeza al pensar en que Jacob tal vez tenía problemas para llevarse a Emmett, pero mis dos amigos seguían alejándose poco a poco. Estaba claro que a Jake le suponía un esfuerzo, pero tampoco necesitaba ayuda. Miré a mi alrededor, con la mayor atención que pude, buscando a alguno de mis amigos o a Bella, pero lo único que pude ver fueron las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos en silencio. Llené mis pulmones de aire e intenté deshacerme de la sensación que me obligaba a dirigirme al grueso tronco que se alzaba a un par de metros de una de las esquinas de la casa de mis padres. Seguro que solo se trataba de algún efecto del alcohol, y nada más.

Cambiarme de ropa hubiese sido muy fácil de no ser porque me costaba alzar las piernas cada vez que me tenía que poner un calcetín o el pantalón. Aun así, logré mantenerme en pie con bastante naturalidad mientras me miraba al espejo y me colocaba el cuello de la camisa verde que llevaba. Sonreí al escuchar unas risas en la habitación de al lado. Podía distinguir la tímida de Bella, la chillona de Alice y la contenida de Rose. Era evidente en mi rostro que era feliz. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado durante tantos años por fin la vida nos concedía lo que tanto habíamos ansiado, y yo me comprometía a saber valorar el mayor regalo que me podía hacer.

Bajé las maletas que Bella y yo nos llevaríamos a nuestra luna de miel hasta el recibidor, y después volví a subir para tocar con los nudillos la puerta de la habitación donde aún permanecían encerradas. Un grito ahogado se escapó seguramente de la boca de Alice.

– ¡Un minuto! – Exclamó mi prima.

–Al final se nos va a hacer tarde. – Comenté tras la puerta. Unas risitas grupales se volvieron a escuchar tras la misma. – ¿Quitarse un vestido es tan aparatoso? – Pregunté de manera sugerente. Hubiese preferido hacerlo yo, pero las circunstancias no me lo habían permitido. La puerta se abrió de repente y me encontré a mi prima de frente.

–Sí cuando es un vestido de novia que guarda bastantes sorpresas debajo.

– ¡Alice! – El ruego de Bella iba acompañado de un pequeño sonrojo cuando se puso a su lado.

–Sí, sí. De acuerdo. – Respondió la aludida. – ¡Felicidades otra vez, primito! – Se arrojó a mis brazos y me tambaleé levemente. – Menos mal que le dará tiempo a deshacerse de lo que lleva encima… – Le comentó a Bella con un mensaje oculto tras sus palabras que en seguida identifiqué.

–Estoy en plenas facultades. – Me defendí cuando se separó. – Y más cuando se trata de ella. – Bella se mordió el labio antes de avanzar y rodear mi cintura con su brazo.

Se había puesto un vestido de un color muy similar al verde de mi camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Estaba preciosa.

–Ya, claro. – Se limitó a contestar Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco. – ¿Bajamos? – Iba a contestarle algo referente a Emmett, pero preferí morderme la lengua.

Después de una emotiva despedida en la que nuestros padres fueron los protagonistas, un taxi nos condujo hasta Port Angeles para comenzar la que, estaba seguro, que sería una perfecta, apacible y maravillosa luna de miel.

…

Sentí el sabroso olor salino del mar al respirar, la agradable calidez que desprendía el sol sobre mi cuerpo descargando la vitamina E, y el sonido inconfundible del barco al abrirse paso entre el agua del mar. Un paraíso terrenal que avanzaba sin descanso hasta su próximo destino, en el que nos quedaríamos una semana más antes de volver a Seattle. Imaginar el bienestar de un día entero tumbado al sol después de recorrer ciudades maravillosas de España, Francia e Italia había sido una minucia que nada tenía que ver con la verdadera sensación de convertirse en alguien libre a merced de la suave brisa mediterránea que me acariciaba mientras paseaba por pequeños trocitos del viejo mundo y disfrutaba de la compañía de mi esposa.

Pero, aunque todo aquello podría derretir hasta a la persona más estresada del mundo y lograría embelesarla hasta conseguir apresarla en una de las tumbonas que descansaban cerca de uno de los laterales del barco, tenía que admitir que nada sería lo mismo sin la preciosa mujer que estaba tumbada a mi lado boca arriba, con un pequeño bikini verde que dejaba a la vista más de lo que a cualquier hombre le gustaría mostrar de su mujer. Estaba tan serena como el mar azul que nos rodeaba, sin soltar la mano que yo había entrelazado con la suya desde hacía ya un rato. Parecía que se le había oscurecido un poco la piel con el paso de los días, y estaba todavía más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Sin poder evitarlo, me levanté de mi tumbona sin deshacer la unión de nuestros dedos, me acuclillé a su lado y acaricié con la punta de mi nariz su cuello de arriba abajo, percibiendo la sal del agua de la piscina. Un ronroneo de pura satisfacción emergió desde su garganta y se removió juntando sus rodillas. La punta de mi lengua desfiló desde su mandíbula hasta dibujar el contorno de su labio inferior y me encontré sus ojos abiertos, mirándome con la pasión desbordante que se había alojado con verdadero ahínco en su ser desde que habíamos aterrizado en la isla de Mallorca.

–Hola. – Susurró acariciando mi rostro con la mano que le quedaba libre. – No hay nada como verte a ti al abrir los ojos.

–Me alegra saber eso.

Mis labios presionaron los suyos, y entonces, la definición de paraíso se transformó. Ya no había brisa más agradable que la suave cadencia de su propia respiración al golpear mi rostro, tampoco la calidez que desprendía el sol podía compararse con el calor de las caricias que me propinaban su lengua, sus manos y, en definitiva, su cuerpo cuando las mías le regalaban caricias a la altura de su vientre. Ni siquiera el sonido del agua cuando la proa del barco rompía las olas del mar, se podía comparar con los sonidos que hacían nuestros labios al besarnos. Realmente, esto sí que era el paraíso.

Sabía que terminaría nuestra luna de miel y aun no me habría saciado de ella porque jamás me sentiría satisfecho, pero había intentado disfrutar de su compañía todo lo que me había sido posible desde que habíamos llegado a España la noche antes de embarcarnos en el maravilloso crucero que ahora nos llevaba de vuelta al lugar desde donde habíamos salido. Habíamos llegado a Mallorca a las 07:00 p.m. del día siguiente a nuestra boda, y casi no habíamos cerrado la puerta de nuestra habitación del Hotel Palas Atenea, cuando ya la había abordado, cogiéndola en brazos para tumbarla en la cama. Había tenido que resistir las ganas desde que habíamos salido de Forks, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un segundo más.

A la mañana siguiente amanecimos frente a una espectacular panorámica de la bahía palmesana, la hermosa Catedral de la ciudad y el paseo marítimo. Paseamos a lo largo de un camino embaldosado, admirando la cantidad de lanchas, veleros y enormes y lujosos yates atracados religiosamente en el puerto deportivo hasta llegar al Parque del Mar, donde imponente, la catedral de estilo gótico, protagonizaba una preciosa estampa. Estaba situada en la acrópolis de la ciudad romana de Palma, mirando al mar, con una muralla a sus pies y el guiño de una fuente que expulsaba agua en vertical a muchos metros de distancia en medio de un jardín de césped, plumeros, algunos árboles y flores.

Esa misma tarde, nos embarcamos en el Buque Zenith, y al día siguiente, después de una noche bastante ajetreada, desembarcamos en la ciudad de Barcelona. El absoluto cielo azul nos recibió nada más pisar tierra. Tenía un matiz especial que conseguía envolverme, llenándome de la energía que parecía desprender. Caminamos muchísimo descubriendo las maravillas diseñadas por el arquitecto Gaudí como el espectacular símbolo de la ciudad, la Sagrada Familia, ubicada en pleno centro de Barcelona; un hito de la arquitectura neogótica que destacaba por la grandeza de su perfección y magnificencia, pero que aún seguía en construcción. También visitamos el Parque Güell, el cual nos recordó al escenario de un cuento; la casa Batlló, la Casa Milá y la Rambla.

Después de comer, y antes de volver a embarcar, nos escapamos, con una pareja londinense, que habíamos conocido durante la comida y que viajaba en nuestro buque, al Mercado de La Boquería para admirar el maravilloso colorido embaucador que desprendía. Se llamaban Amber y Byron, y también estaban de luna de miel. Los dos de tez pálida y rubios como los rayos del sol. Amber tenía los ojos color miel, y Byron azules como el mar. Parecían también muy felices y con ganas de divertirse.

Esa tarde estuvimos tomando el sol en cubierta, escuchando como el barco zarpaba tomando el nuevo rumbo hasta Marsella, en Francia. Allí visitamos el pintoresco y curioso Barrio del Panier, el bohemio Patio de Julian y el palacio del Faro desde donde pudimos obtener las mejores vistas de la ciudad. También hicimos una parada en el extravagante y espectacular palacio de Longchamps, donde la fuente de la fachada principal, nos sorprendio con una representación de un carro tirado por cuatro toros.

Al volver a embarcar, Bella casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos del cansancio que tenía. Así que nos duchamos, cenamos y nos fuimos directos a la cama para descansar. Los siguientes tres días tuvimos el placer de conocer un poco Italia.

En Savona visitamos la Pinacoteca Municipal, en la cual pudimos admirar la colección de cerámicas de algunos artistas locales. También vimos la Catedral de Santa María Assunta, de comienzos del siglo IX, y la única Capilla Sixtina que existe a parte de la del Vaticano, y que originariamente fue construida para ser un monumento funerario. El día que desembarcamos en Civitavecchia, tuvimos un día entero para ver las maravillas de la ciudad de Roma. Visitamos la preciosa Fontana de Trevi, el Coliseo, el Foro Romano, el Panteón de Agripa, el Arco de Constantino y paseamos por la Villa Borghese. Tuvimos suerte de que la pareja londinense con la que solíamos hacer todas las excursiones hubiese visitado antes Roma, así se nos hizo mucho más fácil llegar a todos los lugares que queríamos ver.

El último día de visita en Olbia, al norte de Cerdeña, nos maravillamos con la visión espectacular de la isla de Tavolara. Parecía que alguien había cogido una enorme roca alargada y afilada y la hubiese dejado allí flotando. Amber y Byron nos comentaron que cuando viajaron a Roma y a Cerdeña tuvieron la suerte de conocer una de las más bonitas playas que habían visto nunca cuando visitaron Tavolara, y en mi fuero interno, me prometí que algún día la visitaría con Bella. Después de todo lo que habíamos visto, Olbia no fue la parada más espectacular, pero nos gustaron el Palacete Humbertino, la Iglesia de San Simplicio y la Iglesia Pisana-Romanesca. Ese día pudimos relajarnos un poco más antes de volver a subir al barco. Nos quedamos hablando tranquilamente en el restaurante donde comimos y pudimos pasear y descansar por una de sus playas de aguas cristalinas.

Habían sido unos días maravillosos que habíamos inmortalizado con muchísimas fotos del uno con el otro, con recuerdos en los lugares donde nos habíamos detenido para besarnos y abrazarnos. Habíamos paseado de la mano por verdaderos monumentos históricos sobre los cuales recaían muchísima historia, y lo mejor de todo, era que lo habíamos hecho juntos.

–Te llevaría a la cama ahora mismo. – Murmuré en su oreja, dándole un pequeño mordisquito que la hizo jadear discretamente.

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – Me sostuvo la cabeza delante de la suya, mirándome con verdadero apetito carnal al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio. Me alejé de ella, incapaz de mantener las manos en otro lugar que no fuese alguna parte de su anatomía, y me senté en mi tumbona.

–Byron me dijo que vendrían a tomar un poco el sol hace un rato. – Elevó las cejas.

– ¿Cuándo?

–Cuando he ido por los cócteles. Ellos subían al camarote. – Esta vez frunció el ceño y una de sus manos descendió distraídamente por uno de mis brazos hasta llegar a mi pecho y abdomen desnudos.

–No me has dicho nada. – Sonreí y negué con la cabeza divertido.

–Normal. – Suspiré. – Lo olvidé en el momento en el que te vi sumergida en la piscina. – Frunció los labios, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

– ¿Y eso? – Sus dedos, dejaban suaves caricias a la altura de la cinturilla de mi bañador rojo.

–Porque parecías un ser sobrenatural con el pelo mojado, la piel brillante y los pechos flotando. – Dije paseando mi dedo índice por la parte exterior de uno de sus muslos. Se carcajeó.

–Eres un payaso.

–Pues el payaso habla muy en serio. – Dije acercándome hasta ella y plantándole un húmedo y acalorado beso en los labios. – Anda, vamos.

–Pero acabas de decir que… – No la dejé acabar porque la volví a besar.

–Sé lo que acabo de decir. – Mis labios se movieron hasta su cuello y le di un mordisquito. – Pero lo he pensado mejor.

–Mmm… Edward…

–Se me había olvidado que Byron y Amber también están de luna de miel y tal vez están haciendo honor a esa palabra. – Mi nariz acarició la suya. – Miel, dulce miel; eso es lo que me apetece ahora. ¿Tú tienes miel? – Se removió inquieta hasta conseguir ponerse de pie y comenzó a colocarse el pareo blanco.

–Dios mío, ¿y tienes el morro de llamarme provocadora? – Preguntó alterada, con un precioso rubor en las mejillas, mientras se ponía las chanclas. Me aguanté las ganas de reír al ser consciente de su repentina urgencia. – Ven, voy a enseñarte de donde emana una miel muy dulce. – Y tirando de mi mano impacientemente, me condujo hasta nuestro camarote.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos en la habitación, entre caricias, besos, palabras sinuosas y provocadoras, y un relajante baño. Si hubiésemos querido, nos habríamos olvidado hasta de comer, pero estaba claro que nuestras necesidades más primarias a veces nos importunaban sin que pudiésemos hacer nada para controlarlas. Volví a reír entredientes cuando escuché rugir por segunda vez el estómago de Bella. Estaba sentada entre mis piernas en la bañera, y yo elevaba uno de sus brazos acariciándolo con la punta de mis dedos, para después entrelazar nuestras manos y estrecharla en un abrazo contra mi pecho.

–Por muy bien que esté aquí contigo, no quiero matarte de hambre. – Murmuré con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

–Yo estoy muy bien. – Susurró, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y dejando su cuello a mi merced. No pude evitar besarla, sacando la lengua y dejando un mordisquito al final. Se le escapó un gemido.

–Ahora mismo podría hacer contigo lo que quisiera. – Susurré mientras acariciaba su vientre. – Tienes un cuerpo tan bonito.

–Edward… – Suspiró, cogiendo mis manos para llevarlas a sus pechos.

–Ah, ah… – Negué, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la suave piel de sus senos. –Eres preciosa y muy tentadora, pero pretendo mantenerte con vida muchísimos años.

– ¿No será que algo falla por ahí abajo? – Su voz era un murmullo provocador, pero no iba a entrar en su juego.

–Si intentas insinuar que mi virilidad ha dicho basta por hoy es que no estás sintiendo esto. – Contesté acercándola más a mí, y empujando mi cadera contra la parte baja de su espalda, para que supiera de qué estaba hablando. Escuché como soltaba de golpe el aire de sus pulmones.

– ¿Entonces? – Preguntó dándose la vuelta, como si no entendiera por qué me negaba.

–Entonces… – Sonreí acariciando su barbilla. –… Vas a ser buena, vas a comer mucho para reponer fuerzas y después hacemos lo que quieras. – Mi dedo índice le dio un débil golpecito a la punta de su nariz.

– ¿Volver aquí? – Preguntó besándome en los labios.

–O tomar el sol… – Susurré contra sus labios, aunque francamente yo prefería volver.

–Vamos a tener muchos días de sol y playa. Quiero quedarme todo el día aquí contigo. – Habló con resolución, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba mi cuello con los brazos, pero se separaba para verme mejor el rostro.

–Si es lo que quieres… – Asintió, y se acercó para dejar otro beso más en mis labios.

–Mi guapísimo marido, no tarde usted en salir de la bañera. –Dijo a medida que emergía del agua y su hermosura en su máximo esplendor quedaba expuesta ante mis ojos. Me acarició el pelo, provocando que la mirase a los ojos y, dedicándome una preciosa sonrisa, salió para envolver su cuerpo con una toalla.

Y como deseó mi preciosa y provocadora esposa, después de comer y dar un paseo por cubierta donde nos encontramos a Amber y Byron, nos pasamos el resto de la tarde en la habitación aprovechando al máximo los días que podríamos disfrutar de nuestra compañía. Después nos duchamos y salimos a cenar, antes de visitar un bar de copas, y despedirnos definitivamente de la pequeña amistad que habíamos hecho en el Zenith.

–Tu camisa es preciosa. – Escuché que le decía Bella a Amber.

–Gracias. – Respondió ella mirándosela y tocándose un botón. – Aunque tu falda también es muy bonita. – Bella le contestó algo cuando Byron se dirigió a mí.

– ¿Cuántos días vais a quedaros en Mallorca?

–Una semana. – Suspiré moviendo mi copa en círculos y observando el líquido color coral responder a la suave cadencia al que le había sometido, después bebí. – Alquilaremos un coche para ir a algunas calas que hemos visto por internet. – Él asintió.

–Tengo un par de amigos que han visitado la isla, y les ha gustado mucho.

– ¿Vosotros volveréis a Londres?

–Sí. – Suspiró algo desanimado tras beber de su _sex on the beach_. – Vuelta a la rutina. – Yo miré a Bella, quien sonreía mientras escuchaba algo que le contaba Amber.

–Cuesta volver después de estar unos días en el paraíso, ¿verdad? – Él miró a Amber.

–Sí. – Reí entredientes.

–Por nuestras chicas. – Dije alzando la copa.

–Por ellas.

– ¡Vamos a bailar! – El reclamo de Bella me hizo apartar el dulce cóctel de mis labios para prestarle toda la atención del mundo. Amber estaba de pie, abrazada a su marido y tirando también de él. Le lancé una fingida mirada de resignación a Byron y seguí a Bella. – ¿A qué ha venido esa miradita? – Preguntó poniéndose a mi lado. Yo reí, la empujé para que quedase delante de mí y la abracé por la espalda al mismo tiempo que seguíamos avanzando hasta la pista.

–Era una broma. – Le dije en su oído. – Bailar contigo tiene sus ventajas. – Se giró cuando llegamos y me miró sonriendo mimosa al mismo tiempo que rodeaba mi cuello y empezaba a moverse.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuáles?

–Tocarte, abrazarte, y besarte. ¿Te parece poco? – Para dar más énfasis a mis palabras la besé mientras mis manos se movían por su cintura y la pegaba a mi cuerpo al ritmo de una salsa.

–Mmm. – Murmuró cuando después de un largo minuto se separó de mis labios, abrazándome con fuerza y dejando un suave beso en mi oreja. – Sí, cuando podría tenerte desnudo en el camarote. – Respondió dándome un pequeño mordisquito que me envió una corriente eléctrica a través de la columna hasta aterrizar en mi entrepierna.

Seguí bailando con ella, dándole vueltas, abrazándola después para intentar dejarme llevar por la música. Nunca había sido muy agraciado a la hora de dar pasos de baile, pero parecía que bailar con Bella lo hacía todo más fácil. Mis manos le acariciaron el trasero más de una vez, incapaz de mantenerse quietas tras lo que me había dicho anteriormente en el oído.

En un momento dado, le di la vuelta para pegar su espalda a mi pecho y comencé a mover mis caderas contra su trasero. Ella elevó uno de sus brazos hasta mi cabeza y respondió a mi movimiento, encontrándose con la dureza procedente de mi excitación. Verla moverse, cerrar los ojos para sentir la música, observar sus piernas subidas a esos tacones, sus caderas y su estrecha cintura zarandeando su falda de vuelo color coral, me estaban volviendo loco.

–No me puedo creer que aun tengas fuerzas para un asalto más. – Murmuró en mi oído después de unos segundos, quedando frente a mí. – Vámonos, no quiero ofrecer ningún espectáculo aquí. – La miré encontrando el mismo deseo que yo sentía en sus ojos.

–Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Y tras despedirnos de Amber y Byron, nos encerramos en nuestro camarote hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

.

_Ains... Bueno chicas, pues espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. No he podido evitar mandarlos al Mediterráneo y una semana a la isla de Mallorca... Yo vivo ahí, y de verdad que es una maravilla :) Después de haber escrito tantas historias, he tenido el impulso de hacerlo en esta._

_En fin, en el próximo capítulo no sé si pediros que os preparéis... porque... esta siendo todo muy bonito, ¿no? Ains... os dejo._

_No puedo creer que ya se esté acabando. Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros rr._

_Un besazo enorme, y hasta el lunes. _


	30. XXIX

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**XXIX**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Entramos en el ascensor del Aspira y las maletas formaron un ruidoso estruendo cuando las dejé caer.

– ¡Eh! – La sorpresa impregnada en su exclamación murió en mi boca cuando mis labios sellaron los suyos.

Mientras una de mis manos presionaba su muslo, la otra presionaba su cintura al tener el brazo rodeándola. Me deleité al escuchar como su respiración aumentaba en pocos segundos y en como su deseo quedaba al descubierto cuando sus manos quedaron libres y presionaron mi cabeza, acercándome más a ella. Atrapé suavemente su labio inferior entre mis dientes y escuché un bajo gemido antes de que ella respondiera de la misma forma conmigo. Mi sed de sus besos aumentó al notar que su deseo competía con el mío y mi lengua acarició la suya sugerente y dispuesta a darle amor y placer con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Cuando mi mano consiguió introducirse bajo su jersey de punto blanco para acariciar la suavidad de su espalda baja, el timbre del pequeño cubículo nos informó de que habíamos llegado a nuestro piso. Me miró a los ojos divertida y se rio antes de que, a regañadientes, me separase de su cuerpo lanzándole una mirada prometedora, cogiese las dos maletas y saliese después de ella. Volví a abordarla en la puerta con mis labios sobre su cuello, mientras ella introducía la llave en la cerradura e intentaba abrirla lo antes posible. Dejó caer el pequeño bolso de viaje que llevaba, y antes de que yo soltara las pesadas maletas en el recibidor, se colgó de mi cuello.

Cegado por la necesidad apremiante de volver a hacerle el amor, la hice retroceder mientras nos besábamos hasta que quedó atrapada entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Se separó de mis labios lo suficiente para lanzarme una mirada enamorada y llena de pasión que me hizo arder la sangre, y llevando sus manos al borde de su jersey se lo quitó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Mis manos hambrientas de la suavidad de su piel, tomaron su cintura y la acercaron más a mi cuerpo para volver a besarla, pero ella retrocedió. Fruncí el ceño confuso por la negación traviesa impregnada en sus ojos, y la entendí.

Mientras yo me deshacía de mis prendas, ella terminaba de desnudarse con la misma urgencia que yo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. No había nada mejor que ser consciente de la predilección que sentía hacia mí; era un reflejo de la que yo sentía por ella. Le lancé una sonrisa traviesa que le hizo morderse el labio inferior dejando entrever otra igual, mientras yo paseaba lentamente mis manos sobre la piel de su cintura, sus caderas y la cogía del trasero para alzarla. Su gemido hizo eco en mi boca cuando nuestra intimidad se acarició, y pronto nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de un vaivén cadencioso y necesitado, acompañado de los suaves golpes que la espalda de Bella dejaba sobre la pared.

Descansar era un verbo que aún, después de llegar de un viaje de luna de miel de dos semanas, se encontraba lejano en mi mente. Al día siguiente, cuando la realidad volviera para romper la burbuja de felicidad total en la que nos encontrábamos inmersos, tendría tiempo. Habíamos pasado unos días maravillosos en la isla de Mallorca durante los que habíamos disfrutado muchísimo el uno con el otro mientras descubríamos lugares preciosos.

Pasábamos las noches en un bungalow de piedra a pie de playa en la zona sureste de la isla, desde donde cada anochecer podíamos admirar una bonita puesta de sol mientras cenábamos, y cada mañana amanecíamos con el relajante sonido de las olas al romper tranquilamente en la orilla, y respirando el olor a salitre. Pero además, como habíamos alquilado un coche, habíamos explorado otras playas preciosas en el suroeste de la isla y al norte, y habíamos podido bañarnos en las aguas cristalinas de calas como Es Calò des Moro, Cala Llombards, Cala s'Almunia, y en el agua turquesa de la playa de Alcudia.

También habíamos tenido tiempo para visitar el Torrent de Pareis cuando hicimos una excursión a Sa Calobra, en la Sierra de Tramuntana, donde pudimos admirar estampas preciosas desde algunos miradores como el de Sa Foradada o el de Ses Barques, y terminamos en el Cap de Formentor. Habían sido unos días perfectos, en los que habíamos podido ver maravillas de la naturaleza, pasear por la arena fina y blanca de la mano, y en los que habíamos tomado el sol también.

–Edward… – La susurrante y complacida voz de Bella tras llegar al orgasmo me erizó la piel y me hizo tensarme para preparar mi final. Moví mis caderas hacia arriba un par de veces más hasta que a la tercera gruñí rindiéndome al mayor placer de mi vida.

– ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté cuando aún sentía sus piernas y brazos aprisionarme fuertemente. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme en pie con ella en brazos.

–Mmm… – Murmuró perezosamente, acariciándome el hombro con su mejilla vagamente.

Era una suerte que la pared me ayudase a sostenerla en cierta manera. Afiancé mi preciosa presa con los brazos antes de que intentase ponerse en pie después de un par de minutos, y me dirigí con ella en brazos hasta dejarla tendida sobre la cama. Se metió como una gatita mimosa bajo las sábanas boca abajo y, antes de que me acomodase a su lado después de volver del baño y programar el despertador, ya se había quedado dormida. Sonreí y le acaricié el rostro consciente de mi cansancio también.

Sabía que al día siguiente me costaría volver al hospital porque eso significaba dejar de estar con ella, pero no había más remedio, y los días que habíamos pasado en nuestra luna de miel los guardaría en mi memoria como unos recuerdos muy valiosos. No podría olvidar sus labios manchados de helado de chocolate mientras nos comíamos una tarrina sentados en la arena de la calita que estaba frente a nuestro bungalow, la suave brisa juguetear con los mechones de su cabello, su risa cuando me sorprendía en el agua y me salpicaba, la expresión maravillada en sus ojos cuando admiraban algún monumento, tampoco la increíble visión de su trasero cuando se ponía de espaldas a tomar el sol o su mirada cada vez que estaba hambrienta de mí.

Me acerqué a mi preciosa provocadora y rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos antes de quedarme tan dormido como ella.

**…**

Mi paraíso terrenal aún permanecía muy cerca de mí porque una suave caricia aterrizó en mi mejilla, obligándome a despertar de un placentero y reparador sueño. Aun así me quedé con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez y la textura de la piel que me acariciaba dulcemente y sin prisas. Dibujó el contorno de mis labios, y tras una risita divertida, me di cuenta de que mi estómago había rugido con fuerza. Abrí los ojos y respondí con la misma sonrisa plácida con la que me observaba Bella.

–No he escuchado el despertador. – Murmuré con voz soñolienta acercándome para dejar un beso en sus labios.

–Lo he desprogramado antes de que sonara. – Contestó acariciándome la mejilla.

– ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta? – Elevó las cejas.

–Unos minutos. – Después miró hacia abajo antes de volver a enfocarme. – Y no quiero ir a trabajar. – Rezongó pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para acercarse más a mí.

– ¿No es un poco pronto? – Pregunté mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos y hacia igual que ella.

–Le dije a Susie que desayunaría con ella para contarle toda la luna de miel. Aunque la verdad es que me muero de hambre ahora mismo. – Suspiró. – ¡Y no quiero irme! – Refunfuñó.

–A mí tampoco me apetece. – Un suspiro de derrota se escapó desde su pecho y me abrazó con fuerza antes de dejar un último beso en mis labios y levantarse de la cama. Seguí su cuerpo desnudo que caminaba decidido hasta el cuarto de baño.

– ¡Se acabó! – Exclamó en un dramático lamento antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

–Que camines desnuda como Pedro por su casa es una provocación que podría castigar a mi antojo. – Comenté en un tono más alto para que me escuchara al mismo tiempo que abrió el agua de la ducha. Su rostro se asomó por la puerta con las cejas alzadas, incrédula.

–Estoy en mi casa. – Contestó enfatizando el posesivo. – Y ni se te ocurra meterte conmigo en el baño porque no quiero llegar tarde. – Puse los ojos en blanco cuando desapareció por la puerta. Definitivamente, mi paraíso terrenal había desaparecido.

Me levanté tal como me metí en la cama, y caminé hasta la entrada buscando mis bóxers para ponérmelos. Mi estómago volvió a rugir cuando recogí la ropa que habíamos desperdigado la noche anterior, y cuando la metí dentro de la lavadora, me dispuse a hacer algo para desayunar. En vista de que no habíamos dejado gran cosa, tosté unas rebanadas de pan de molde que permanecían en perfectas condiciones y saqué un brik de zumo de naranja. Sonreí de forma petulante cuando una de las manos de Bella dio un apretón cariñoso y provocador a una de mis nalgas mientras llenaba dos vasos con el líquido naranja.

–Tienes suerte de que no sean comestibles, porque son muy apetecibles y me muero de hambre. – Murmuró antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla, coger el plato con las tostadas y llevarlo a la mesa.

–Espero que tengas el suficiente como para desayunar dos veces. – Dije recordándole su cita con Susie, una de sus compañeras. – Y discrepo con lo de que no sean comestibles. – Discutí dejando los vasos sobre la mesa. – Más de una vez me has mordido aquí. – Dije señalando mi cuello. – O aquí. – Señalé mis pectorales. Después sonreí. – Y ya no voy a señalar ninguna otra parte más de mi anatomía. – El rubor cubrió sus mejillas y frunció un poco las cejas antes de coger una tostada.

–Nunca te he mordido _ahí_.

–Yo no he dicho que me mordieras _ahí_. – Me divertía ponerla nerviosa. Ella asintió y dio un mordisco a su tostada muy seria. Reí. – Bella, era una broma.

–Ya lo sé. – Dijo sonriendo antes de volver a morder su tostada.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tímida para según qué cosas? – Le pregunté. – Te paseas desnuda por ahí, me provocas halagando mi trasero, y después hago un comentario inocente y te da vergüenza.

– ¿Inocente? – Preguntó abriendo los ojos. – De inocente no tenía nada. – Apreté los labios intentando no sonreí.

–De acuerdo. – Contesté mordiendo mi tostada y bebiendo después zumo.

–Supongo que se trata solo cuando te diriges a mí. – Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. La había observado pensativa mientras nos comíamos la segunda tostada y nos terminábamos el zumo. La miré sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo. – No estoy segura. – Dijo mirando su vaso vacío. – Pero creo que me pasa cuando me sorprendes con algún comentario un poco obsceno.

–Creo que no te sigo. No te ha pasado lo mismo antes de meterte en la ducha. – Se levantó de la silla y llevó el plato vació y los vasos al fregadero pensativa.

–Porque estaba de mal humor.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté poniéndome a su lado. Se encogió de hombros y encendió el grifo.

–Porque la luna de miel se ha acabado. – Asentí.

–Creo que te voy entendiendo… ¿Te pasa cuando es algo que no te esperas? – Miró hacia arriba pensando en lo que había dicho y después cogió el plato para enjabonarlo.

–Bueno, no sé, Edward. Pero creo que sí. – Volvió a encogerse de hombros. – Cuando estoy relajada y eso. – Le di un beso en la mejilla.

–Tengo que ir a ducharme, o se me hará tarde. ¿Estarás aquí cuando salga de la ducha? – Miró el reloj y suspiró.

–No creo. – Contestó abatida. – Ya tengo que irme.

–De acuerdo, cariño. – Terminó de fregar y se giró para estar frente a mí. – Voy a echarte muchísimo de menos.

–Y yo a ti. – Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y ella respondió de la misma manera acariciando mi espalda desnuda de arriba abajo. – Al menos estás de mañana.

–Te haré una llamada en algún momento. – Ella asintió y se puso de puntillas para besarme en los labios. Un beso que me supo a poco aunque lo profundizáramos. Le sonreí cuando nos separamos y volví a dejar un beso en sus labios antes de dirigirme hasta la ducha a regañadientes.

Hasta que no volví al hospital y me involucré de nuevo en mi trabajo y en la relación con mis compañeros, no fui realmente consciente de lo satisfactorio que era para mí dedicarme a mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas o salvarlas. Echaba de menos a Bella, eso era inevitable, pero mi trabajo también se había convertido en una parte importante de mi vida, y de todas maneras, ¿qué clase de cirujano sería si no me apasionara mi trabajo?

Solía llevarme muy bien con el equipo en general, pero Eleazar se había convertido realmente en alguien muy admirado por mí. Trabajaba con una experiencia y destreza fascinantes que me hacían desear poder convertirme en un profesional como él. Por eso había confiado en él cuando me había propuesto asistir a una conferencia en la que él mismo hablaría sobre la importancia de la buena preparación del paciente a la hora de una intervención de urgencia.

–Me alegro de que tú y Bella os hayáis relajado. – Comentó Dayana a mi izquierda.

–Tenías que haber estado en la enterectomía que practicamos. – Negó con la cabeza Connie a mi izquierda mientras Dayana daba un sorbo a su café. – No había visto cosa más fea en mi vida. Fue espectacular.

– ¡Connie! Deja que el chico aterrice. – Exclamó la sobrina de Eleazar con una sonrisa. – Tienes un colorcito que te sienta genial, Edward. – Sonreí.

–He aterrizado esta mañana en casa, Dayana. – Suspiré. –No te preocupes que por lo visto también he echado de menos esto. – Dije haciendo referencia al hospital con un gesto de la mano mientras con la otra sostenía mi cortado. – Estoy aquí al cien por ciento.

– ¿Esta mañana? – Elevé una ceja sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta. – ¡Venga, campeón! – Me animó ella. – ¿El despertador te ha cortado el rollo?

–Quizá haya sido la reciente esposa. – Continuó Connie moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Bebí de mi cortado y sonreí negando con la cabeza.

–Esas son cosas de las que no voy a hablar con vosotras. – Dayana abrió los ojos como platos con una sonrisa pilla.

–Pues tú verás. Pero Connie y yo seguro que podemos ayudarte con algún consejo femenino a cambio de algunas anécdotas picantonas. – Reí entredientes, a lo que ellas me siguieron.

–No lo conseguiremos, Dayana. – Comentó Connie.

–Me parece que algún día tendremos que llevárnoslo de cervezas. – Reí de nuevo.

–Me parece que te hará falta algo más fuerte que unas cervezas para poder sonsacarme algo. – Dayana rio, dejó su taza en la mesa y me dio una pequeña palmadita en el brazo.

– ¿Al menos vas a contarnos si te gustó lo que viste?

–Me encantó, a Bella también. – Sonreí acordándome de lo sorprendida que se quedó cuando vio el Coliseo Romano.

–Eres tan mono. – Connie alzó una mano y me pellizcó la mejilla como si tuviese cinco años. La miré sin entender. – Estás muy enamorado de ella. – Me encogí de hombros.

–No puedo negarlo.

–La verdad es que no puedes. – Rió Dayana. – Y Bella tampoco se queda atrás. Se os nota a leguas lo que sentís el uno por el otro. – Reí.

–Yo también me doy cuenta de que estáis enamoradas de vuestros maridos. No le veo lo especial.

–Me refiero a que da la impresión de que no podéis estar sin tocaros o sin miraros menos de dos minutos. – Me quedé sin saber qué decir. – ¿No lo crees tú también, Connie? – Después volvió a mirarme. – Tenéis una conexión especial. – Sonreí. Quizá lo que veía Dayana en nuestra relación era consecuencia de lo que creímos durante los años que vivimos engañados, pero no iba a entrar en ello.

–Sí, yo también lo creo. Llevo tres años casada con Francesco, y sigo muy enamorada de él, pero no creo tener el grado de dependencia que parece que Bella y tú tenéis el uno con el otro.

–Bueno, existen tantos tipos de relaciones como parejas. – Contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

–Y no es una crítica, me parece genial. A mí me encanta la pareja que hacéis. – Sonreí.

–Gracias.

– ¿Y el sol? ¿Las playas? – Continuó preguntando Dayana.

–La verdad es que lo que vimos de Mallorca también nos encantó, aunque me quedé con las ganas de ver Tavolara. Quizá vuelva algún día a Italia solo para verla.

– ¿Bella también ha cogido color? – Volvió a preguntar.

–Algo. – Reí.

– ¿Tampoco la dejaste tomar el sol? – Dayana fingió escandalizarse y después rio. Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Estás ruborizando al jovencito. Déjalo que disfrute mientras pueda. – Le siguió Connie. Negué con la cabeza y enfoqué a Dayana cuando sentí como posaba su mano en la mía.

–Os deseo que seáis muy felices. – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos con los suyos celestes, sonriéndome con sinceridad.

–Quedan cinco minutos. – Comentó Connie mirando su reloj. – ¿Subimos o qué hacemos?

– ¡Sí! – Exclamó Dayana poniéndose en pie.

–Adelantaos, en un minuto os alcanzo. – Dayana y Connie se alejaron y desaparecieron de la cafetería mientras yo marcaba el número de Bella.

–Ey. – Saludó ella suavemente.

– ¿Cómo va?

–Bien, ahora saldré a tomar un café con Dean. – Sonreí. – Te echo de menos.

–Y yo a ti. – Suspiré. – ¿Te apetece ir a cenar esta noche a algún sitio?

–Mmm… Tendría que mirar mi agenda.

– ¿Está muy ajetreada, señora Cullen?

–No de la forma en la que me gustaría estarlo. – Reí.

– ¿Entonces te parece bien que reserve mesa?

– ¿No deberíamos ir a comprar algo? En casa no hay nada. –Elevé las cejas.

–Iré yo. – Contesté. – Aunque eso suponga que tarde unos minutos más en verte. Te llamaré cuando salga para que me digas qué hace falta.

–Te puedo acompañar.

–Tú ve a casa y arréglate tranquila, ya me encargo yo.

– ¿Serás así de atento siempre? – Preguntó después de un par de segundos.

–Depende de cómo te portes conmigo. – Contesté sonriendo a sabiendas de que no podía verme.

– ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

–Que si me provocas tienes que acabar con lo que empiezas, cariño.

– ¿Aun me guardas lo de esta mañana?

–Sí. Y pienso cobrármelo esta noche. – Escuché su respiración, quizá un suspiro.

–Interesante. – Contestó.

–Bueno, preciosa. – Dije levantándome de mi silla. – Tengo que subir, te llamaré después.

–De acuerdo.

–Un beso.

–Otro para ti.

Me la imaginé despidiéndose de mí con sus gafas puestas y tuve que respirar hondo para relajarme al mismo tiempo que colgaba. Sin duda casarme con ella había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mi vida.

Cuando salí del hospital y llamé a Bella, me dirigí a Phnom Khiev a comprar algunas cosas. No veía el momento de acabar con la compra para llegar a casa y verla a ella. No había sido fácil volver a la realidad después de estar en el paraíso durante dos semanas con mi preciosa mujer. Me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba comprar todo lo que me había encargado.

En el momento en el que metía la última bolsa en el maletero del Volvo, una chica muy joven llamó mi atención alegando que se había perdido y que no encontraba una dirección. Cerré el maletero, y tratando de disimular la molestia del breve retraso que me suponía ayudarla, le pregunté hacia dónde quería ir.

–Es esta dirección de aquí. – Dijo mostrándome un trozo de papel.

–Veamos. – Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta de que era incapaz de leer aquella letra tan minúscula, y entornando los ojos, me acerqué al papel para poder distinguir las pequeñas letras.

**…**

El frío me despertó. Me sentía aturdido y a duras penas podía sentir alguna parte de mi cuerpo. La fuerza parecía haber huido también. El continuo sonido sordo y seco de gotas cayendo en algún recipiente llamó algo mi atención. Tenía sed, mucha sed. Distinguí el olor a humedad, madera mojada y suciedad a mi alrededor, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en un lugar al que no recordaba haber llegado. Abrí los ojos y alcé la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la nuca, seguramente debido a que había estado demasiado tiempo en la misma postura. Pero no solo me dolió la nuca, el esfuerzo me hizo descubrir otro dolor; uno punzante en mis costillas que se abrió paso por todo el torso. Me di cuenta de que había fractura cuando al respirar el dolor fue insoportable.

Sin embargo, todo el dolor y cansancio físico que sentía no se comparaba con la preocupación y el miedo que sentí cuando me acordé de Bella. Intenté mover las muñecas, pero permanecían atadas fuertemente al igual que mis tobillos. Intenté pedir ayuda, pero el dolor en las costillas me lo impidió. Solo podía ver las paredes de madera encerrándome, una mesa metálica, algunas tablas de madera, un cubo grande bajo una gotera y mucho polvo. Las paredes se estremecieron cuando un trueno resonó en el lugar.

–Bella. – Susurré intentando reprimir una mueca de dolor.

En lo más profundo de mi mente fui consciente de que mi pasado había vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. No pude evitar relacionar mi actual situación con la de hacía ocho años. ¿Cómo había llegado a este lugar? No recordaba haber conducido hasta allí. Tampoco que nadie me pegase y me dejase sentado en una silla metido en una caseta de madera que no constaba de muchos metros cuadrados. Y la imagen de Mike, con la nota que encontré en el buzón de mi apartamento en Forks y el presentimiento de que alguien me observaba el día de mi boda, recurrieron a mi mente de inmediato.

_Hijo de puta._ No pronuncié las palabras, pero solo bastó sentir aquel inmenso sentimiento de ira para que el dolor me inmovilizara. Apreté la mandíbula queriendo calmar de alguna forma el dolor, pero no funcionó. Me enderecé en la silla con el mayor cuidado posible y traté de llegar con una de mis manos atadas al bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón confirmando que mi móvil había desaparecido.

Volví a mirar la caseta, intentando encontrar algo, aunque prácticamente era imposible porque allí no había nada. Volví a tirar de mis muñecas, desesperado por huir de aquel lugar, pero solo un milagro podría cumplir mi deseo. Entonces opté por intentar tranquilizarme y pensar. Estaba claro que no podía salir de aquel lugar de ninguna de las maneras, así que tendría que estar preparado para cuando apareciera la persona que me había secuestrado, y si la intuición no me fallaba, estaba casi seguro de que esta locura la había cometido Mike.

Maldije interiormente y miré hacia el techo desesperado cuando me pregunté si Bella estaría bien. A lo mejor me había secuestrado para poder llegar hasta ella. Iracundo y aterrorizado, traté de deshacerme de las cuerdas que me inmovilizaban las manos y los tobillos en un estúpido impulso desesperado, aguantando el insoportable dolor que eso producía en mis costillas. Y me dio rabia no poder soportarlo. El inaguantable dolor físico y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada para proteger a la persona que más amaba en la vida me llenó los ojos de lágrimas. En mi fuero interno rogué que todo saliera bien, que ella no sufriera ninguna de las locuras de Mike.

Pasó un tiempo. Quizá unos minutos que me parecieron horas. Había comenzado a llover de manera violenta y los truenos sonaban después de que los relámpagos alumbraran tenuemente de azul el apenas iluminado espacio entre las finas separaciones que dejaban las tablas entre ellas. Cada vez me resultaba más difícil llenar mis pulmones de aire, pero al menos intenté tranquilizarme para que el dolor no me dominara. Una lágrima solitaria se escapó de uno de mis ojos cuando recordé una vez más a Bella. Su imagen no se había ido de mi cabeza, y estaba seguro de que esta vez no iba a dudar de mí. Si lo que quería Mike era volver a engañarla, esta vez iba a ser imposible, porque ella estaba segura de mis sentimientos y jamás pasaría por su cabeza que la volviese a abandonar.

El dolor en mis costillas había empeorado y tenía miedo de que la rotura hubiera perforado el pulmón. Intentaba respirar despacio, apenas inhalando aire, sabiendo que no era suficiente. En ese mismo instante fui consciente de la verdadera gravedad de la situación. No sabía si iba a salir con vida de allí, o de si volvería a verla a ella. Lo único que deseaba era que Bella estuviese bien y que el malnacido que me había hecho esto no la tocase a ella.

Si éste iba a ser mi final, que fugaces habían sido los buenos momentos; la felicidad en mayúsculas. Me frustraba pensar en la idea de que a Bella y a mí nos separaba siempre la misma persona de un modo u otro, y que había sido incapaz de protegerla. Se suponía que yo era gran parte de su vida, y que para que ella estuviese bien, tenía que permanecer a su lado. Sin embargo, una vez más, había sido incapaz de conseguirlo.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente me hizo alzar la mirada. Reconocí de inmediato a mi secuestrador aunque llevase la capucha de un chubasquero oscuro cubriendo su cabeza. La rabia volvió a reunirse en mi cuerpo y el dolor volvió a estallar como si me estuviesen clavando un afilado puñal.

– ¿Estás cómodo? – Suspiró, quitándose el impermeable y dejándolo sobre la mesa metálica. – Veo que has sido un buen chico y que me has esperado sentado en la silla – Sonrió en un gesto de aprobación.

Traté por centésima vez librarme de mis ataduras sin éxito, sintiendo el fuerte dolor abrirse paso por mi cuerpo. Mike me guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que hacía más grande su sonrisa y cogía la silla de al lado de la mesa para sentarse frente a mí.

–Creo que tú y yo tenemos que dejar un par de puntos claros.

* * *

.

_Bueno, no me mateis... yo ya advertí que se acercaban curvas y que estaba siendo todo demasiado bonito... qué creéis que va a pasar ahora ? ! Yo lo sé... ;) jajaja_

_En fin... el viernes subiré el próximo capítulo :) Muchas gracias por los reviews._

_Un besito enorme!_


	31. XXX

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

.

* * *

_**XXX**_

* * *

.

.

La poca esperanza que tenía se había desvanecido por completo. Distinguía en los ojos de Mike su desvarío; una expresión falta de naturalidad y que apenas le permitía pestañear mientras me observaba con aquellos ojos celestes. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y rio emitiendo un sonido tan espeluznante como inadecuado por la situación en la que me encontraba. Parecía como si, de repente, se hubiese acordado de algo realmente gracioso. Estaba disfrutando.

Se me erizó la piel, porque no sabía qué esperar de él. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar una vez más en Bella. Odiaba encontrarme atrapado y no poder abalanzarme sobre él para sacarle las palabras a golpes, pero sabía que, probablemente, reaccionase de un modo más agresivo si yo no me mostraba ante él con cierto grado de resignación. No sabía cuáles eran sus motivos para mantenerme encerrado y atado. Quizá quitarme del medio, o lo que era peor, hacerme daño a través de Bella. Y no pensaba arriesgarme a que un demente como él pudiera hacerle algo a ella.

– ¿Te acuerdas cuando al empezar el instituto tratábamos de adivinar el color de bragas de las chicas más mayores? – Volvió a sonreír, pareciendo nostálgico. Se encogió de hombros. – Era bastante bueno en eso, sobretodo porque solía fijarme más que tú en las que sobresalían de los pantalones.

No podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo en esos momentos. Había apoyado uno de los tobillos en la rodilla de su pierna contraria y apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo, mirándome a los ojos con un brillo especial. Aquel brillo de camaradería y complicidad con el que tanto nos habíamos entendido años atrás.

–Me acuerdo de Cathy. – Se llevó una mano a la frente y se dobló soltando una carcajada. – ¿Te acuerdas de ella? La verdad es que estaba buenísima. – Después elevó una ceja. – Era de las pocas que llevaba esas tiritas tan finas, y podía imaginármela simplemente con su ropa interior puesta. – Después respiró hondo y se puso algo más serio. – Jamás me gustó nadie tanto como esa chica. Parecía la tentación en un cuerpo de ángel. – Suspiró. – Lástima que nunca tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ella. – Cuadró los hombros y frunció el ceño, dejando que la hostilidad apareciese en su expresión. – Tú tuviste la culpa.

Lo miré sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo. El dolor en mis costillas se había acentuado y el temor porque arremetiera contra mí no ayudó en absoluto. Mike parecía querer saltar en cualquier momento sobre mí, pero no lo hizo. Se llevó una mano al pelo y se levantó de su silla para caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte dónde no te llaman? – Preguntó. – Siempre has querido lo que me gusta. – Habló entredientes, clavándome una mirada asesina. – ¡Di algo maldita sea! – Bramó dando una patada a una de las patas de la silla, provocando que retrocediera conmigo y que el pinchazo en las costillas se abriera de nuevo inmovilizándome por completo. Dejé de respirar a causa del inaguantable dolor. – ¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿La pequeña paliza que te he dado te ha enseñado a no hablar más de la cuenta?

Estaba paralizado por el dolor, pero sin embargo no fui inmune a sus palabras. Las estaba reteniendo todas y cada una en mi mente, absorbiendo la rabia que me provocaban, y deseando salir de allí para cuando me recompusiera poder darle su merecido. Pero ese fue un pensamiento que pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza, porque el dolor volvió con fuerza cuando agitó sin ninguna delicadeza la silla en la que me encontraba atado de pies y manos. Fue insoportable, inaguantable, y, sin poner ningún impedimento, me sorprendí a mí mismo dejándome llevar por la oscuridad, librándome del dolor por completo.

**…**

– ¡Despierta! – El grito de Mike me devolvió a la realidad con la ayuda de un cubo de agua helada.

Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de ubicarme, esperando que el sueño que había tenido hubiese sido solo una pesadilla, y que Bella pudiese tranquilizarme. Pero no era así. El punzante pinchazo en mis costillas despertó con gran ímpetu y gemí cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Quise morir por el dolor que estaba pasando; quise poder cerrar los ojos y que la oscuridad volviese a por mí, quería que el aturdimiento me recogiera una vez más y permanecer tranquilo sin sentir aquella tortura. Pero esa sería la salida fácil, y aun había una persona que no desaparecía de la profundidad de mis pensamientos. Me llamaba con un fervor apasionado, proporcionándome el coraje suficiente para que quisiese luchar.

– ¿Y Bella? – Mi voz sonó en un débil graznido. Intenté ignorar el dolor que me provocó hacer esa pequeña pregunta. Tenía que asegurarme de que no le había hecho nada.

– ¡Ah! La preciosa Bella. – Él rio y, cuando dejó el cubo ya vació en el suelo, se volvió a sentar en la silla frente a mí. – Supongo que estará bien. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tuve intención de traérmela también aquí contigo, pero luego lo pensé mejor. Quería pasar un tiempo a solas con mi mejor amigo.

– ¿Le…? - Apreté la mandíbula. – ¿Le has hecho al-go? – Quería ponerme a llorar como un bebé, pero eso lo único que conseguiría sería infligirme más dolor. Elevó una de sus cejas, y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

– ¿Te preocupa? – Solo pude fruncir el ceño, y él miró a nuestro alrededor un momento, pensando algo. – Cuando me deshaga de ti me casaré con ella. – Sonrió. – Quiero que tengamos tres hijos. Te prometo que si tenemos un niño le pondremos tu nombre. – Intenté que sus palabras no me provocaran.

Cambió de postura y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo. Después se quejó un poco por la dureza de la silla y miró hacia abajo, dejando caer los hombros. Estaba asombrado por sus cambios de humor repentinos, por la forma tan fría con la que actuaba conmigo. Y ahora parecía que estaba solo en aquel cuartito asqueroso.

– Cathy se fue a vivir a Nueva York cuando se graduó. – Dijo después de un largo minuto, volviendo al primer tema, sin sentido alguno. – Me pasé el primer curso de instituto soñando con ella. – Elevó la cabeza para mirarme afligido. – Y entonces, justamente el día que pensaba que podría conseguir un primer contacto apareciste tú. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada vacía. – Tú siempre en medio. El brillante y guapísimo Edward Cullen con el que todas las chicas querían salir.

Quise gritarle que eso no era cierto, pero el dolor me acobardaba.

–Le hiciste creer que ibas distraído para acercarte a ella y la hiciste chocar contigo. – Negó con la cabeza. – Eres un imbécil. – Intenté recordar ese momento, pero mi mente estaba demasiado embotada intentando conducir el dolor de alguna manera más llevadera. Seguramente para mí no había significado nada. – Yo la estaba esperando en su casillero, preparado para pedirle unas clases privadas de matemáticas. – Sus ojos se entornaron al clavar su mirada en mí. – Y entonces ella levantó su suave y blanca mano, te tocó el pelo y te dio un beso en la mejilla. – Ese dato me bastó para recordar. Pero había sido un tonto accidente. Jamás me habría fijado en nadie cuatro años mayor, y además, en ese tiempo ya estaba profundamente enamorado de Bella aunque no fuera consciente de ello. – Me fui de inmediato de allí. Como un gilipollas. – Se levantó y pateó la mesa.

No conté cuántos golpes recibió una de las patas, pero el ruido resonó por toda mi cabeza, provocándome un fuerte dolor que se sumó al de mis costillas. Mike estaba loco, loco de verdad.

–Siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien, te consideraba uno de mis mejores amigos. – Se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos. – No me importó lo que pasó con Cathy, y me resigné, porque eras mi amigo. – Recalcó. Abrió los ojos y volvió a mirarme. – Después de eso empezaste a usar todo lo que a mí me gustaba. Te peinabas como a mí me gustaba, andabas como a mí me gustaba… – No cabía duda, el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo tenía problemas psicológicos muy graves. – Y empecé a reprimirme hasta el día que te confesé que Bella me gustaba. – Respiró hondo, como si estuviese soportando un inmenso dolor. – Y te alejaste de mí. – Se acercó amenazante y se acuclilló para mirarme de frente. – Se suponía que era tu mejor amiga, y que tenías que ayudarme. ¡Pero no hiciste nada! – Bramó lleno de coraje.

–No… no… – Era incapaz de pronunciar nada más.

–En cambio la apuntaste en tu lista de "cosas que le gustan a Mike". – Me escupió con rabia. – E hiciste todo lo posible para conseguir que le gustaras cuando yo ya había conseguido acercarme un poco más a ella. – ¡ ¿Por qué? ! – Gritó. – ¡Me lo echabas todo a perder cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguirlo!

En mi mente no había forma de encajar su historia con mi estancia en el instituto. Mike siempre había sido alguien muy reservado e introvertido. Solía hablar con un grupo reducido de personas en los que un par de chicas más ampliaban al grupo que formaban Alice, Bella y Rose. No había nada más. Siempre me había sentido importante con él porque lo consideraba el amigo que más se volcaba en mí, pero nunca pensé que pudiese percibir los acontecimientos y situaciones de manera tan distorsionada.

Su relato lo único que consiguió fue hacerme llegar a una única conclusión. Me acusaba de todos sus fracasos, sobretodo emocionales, pero no se daba cuenta de que el que tenía realmente el problema era él. Reflejaba en mi persona su psicopatología, como si yo fuese quien le robaba la personalidad cuando en realidad era él, quien sin darme cuenta, intentaba plagiar la mía.

–Eras mi mejor amigo… Yo te confiaba todos mis secretos. – Continuó. – Intenté que funcionara porque para mí eras alguien importante. ¡Pero tú eras un puto egoísta de mierda! ¡Lo querías todo para ti! ¡No me dejaste nada! – Su respiración se elevó debido al nerviosismo y la furia. – Cathy te saludaba todas las mañanas después de ese encontronazo que tuvisteis. Después Bella cayó en tus redes… ¡Y Mike se quedó sin nada! – Los ojos se le enrojecieron de tan abiertos y llenos de lágrimas que estaban.

–Cathy no… – Mi voz rasgada dejaba al descubierto la gravedad de mi dolor. – Nun-nunca la vi así.

– ¡No mientas! – Exclamó cerrando un puño y levantándolo en el aire. Temí que me lo clavara en algún lugar del torso, pero no hizo nada. – Le sonreías cuando ella lo hacía, le saludabas mientras yo permanecía en la sombra.

–Yo qu-quería a Bella. – Me miró con una nueva resolución en la mirada; una oscura y sin opción de cambio. Temí lo peor.

–Bella será mía. Cuando acabe contigo podremos ser tan felices como lo fuimos hasta hace poco. – Llenó sus pulmones de aire, intentando tranquilizarse. – Lilibeth fue una distracción bastante complaciente, pero nunca llegó a ser ni Cathy ni Bella.

–E-lla no… – Tensé la mandíbula y tragué saliva antes de continuar. –No t-te quiere.

– ¡Eso es lo que tú le has hecho creer! – Caminó hasta quedar a mi espalda. –Tenía que hacer algo para que ella fuese consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos. – Murmuró. –Y que os separarais al empezar la universidad fue una gran oportunidad para conseguir que la verdad saliese a la luz.

Me tensé y me arrepentí al instante, pues el dolor volvió a inmovilizarme por completo. ¿De qué verdad estaba hablando? Todo fue inventado por él, por esa mente enferma que calculaba cada movimiento para salirse con la suya. Estaba encerrado con un psicópata que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin escrúpulos para conseguir lo que él quería. Y yo me encontraba frustrado y atrapado en esa silla, con una costilla rota y sin apenas poder respirar.

–Vi como mirabas a Tanya y no dudé en aprovechar la oportunidad. – Dio la vuelta con paso lento hasta ponerse de nuevo frente a mí. –Tarde o temprano tu polla te fallaría y le habrías puesto los cuernos a Bella. Solo te hice un favor.

–Enf-fermo. – Susurré entredientes. Quería decirle tantas cosas…

–La escopolamina fue una colaboradora muy leal junto con la misma Tanya, quien tampoco te quitaba ojo de encima. – Se sentó de nuevo en la silla después de sacarse una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y desplegarla, sonriendo. – Pero después volviste a Forks y lo jodiste todo de nuevo. – Su semblante se volvió iracundo. – Y tuve que pensar en algo cuando me arrebataste a Bella por segunda vez. – Acarició la hoja plateada y afilada y volvió a sonreír de una manera demasiado satisfactoria. – Pensé en jugar a las notas amenazantes, pero enseguida te fuiste a Seattle. Pensaba que iba a perderos la pista por completo, pero por suerte este sigue siendo un pueblo pequeño.

Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que no era un dato muy relevante para librarme de él debido a mi situación, pero al menos sabía que estaba en Forks, aunque no entendía cómo había llegado allí. Debían ser los efectos de la escopolamina. Solo recordaba a una chica joven pedir una dirección a la que no sabía llegar.

–Y aquí estás. – Suspiró. – Juliett ha hecho un magnífico trabajo acercándote ese papel impregnado de escopolamina. – Rio. – Oye, por cierto, no podrás quejarte de la bienvenida, aunque parece que tienes algo de frío.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que mis dientes no castañeaban porque mantenía la mandíbula tensa, pero lo cierto era que estaba helado. Elevó una ceja sonriendo, parecía divertirle el estado indefenso en el que me encontraba. Se acercó lentamente hasta a mí con su navaja y presionó un poco la hoja por mi garganta. El corazón se me disparó.

–He pensado en torturarte un poco antes, espero que no te importe. – Rio entredientes. – Tómatelo como una forma de cobrarte todas las putadas que me has hecho tú a mí.

_Loco, lunático, sádico. Si consigo salir de aquí con vida me las pagarás, desgraciado. No toques a Bella, no la toques. Ella no quiere que lo hagas, no te quiere. Déjala. Déjanos…_ Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que saldría de mi boca si el malnacido no me hubiese jodido de esa manera. Habría encontrado más esperanza en mí de haber podido respirar en condiciones al menos, pero aunque luchaba por seguir llenando un poco mis pulmones de aire, cada vez me encontraba más agotado y la rendición me perseguía a gran velocidad a pesar de que yo intentaba escapar de ella con todas mis fuerzas.

– ¿Te cuento un secreto? – Preguntó en un susurro gozoso. – ¿Quieres saber qué parte del cuerpo de Bella me gusta más? – _¡No!_ No pude verbalizar mi exclamación mental, el dolor me estaba consumiendo poco a poco. – ¿Quieres saber qué le gustaba a ella que le hiciera? – De haber estado en unas condiciones dignas ya lo habría derribado, pero me encontraba tan débil que tenía la impresión de que la rabia también estaba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo. – Me encanta ese lunar que tiene debajo del pecho izquierdo. Solía lamerlo durante muchísimo tiempo antes de succionarle el pezón. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza. La ira iba remitiendo, pero el dolor aumentaba a medida que las palabras seguían saliendo de sus labios. No quería escucharlo, y sin embargo me obligaba a hacerlo. – Jode, ¿verdad? Y ahora para rematar mi pequeña venganza…

Su susurro fue acompañado por un agudo pinchazo en mi hombro derecho. Abrí los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor que me causó su puñalada y porque mis pulmones se llenaron de aire debido a la sorpresa provocando que la costilla se clavase también en el órgano. Nunca había sufrido tanto dolor físico como en ese momento, pero pareció no bastarle porque giró la navaja cuando aún estaba clavada en mí antes de sacarla.

–Tal vez pueda hacerte un par de cortes más antes de hundírtela en el corazón. – Rio y pasó su dedo índice por la hoja, limpiando el rastro de mi sangre. – Aun no he pensado qué haré contigo cuando estés muerto.

Aun no entendía cómo podía hablar con tanta frialdad. Le hubiese gritado que no se iba a salir con la suya, que ya me estarían buscando porque Bella se habría encargado de ello. Lo único que temía era que no buscase por dónde debía. Estaba en Forks y había desaparecido en Seattle, por eso esperaba que tuviese en cuenta a Mike. Aunque probablemente eso no sería suficiente para encontrarme. Me sentía agotado a causa del dolor y el sufrimiento. Mis párpados pesaban cada vez más, aunque intentaba no perder de vista la sonrisa maquiavélica de Mike y la navaja acercarse de nuevo a mí, a mi hombro izquierdo. _No_, quise suplicar. _Otra vez no_, no podría soportarlo.

De repente la puerta chirrió y se abrió. Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa y la fina silueta de Bella vestida con un chándal y con el pelo mojado recogido en una coleta apareció, consiguiendo que me alarmara en el mismo instante. El dolor punzante se abrió paso de nuevo en mi torso y apreté los dientes. Bella.

Mike se giró de inmediato desconcertado por la interrupción, y el tiempo pareció suspenderse. Bella clavó sus ojos en mí aterrada y con la respiración agitada. Quería gritarle que escapara, que este no era un buen sitio para ella. No me importaba no saber de qué manera había averiguado mi paradero, solo quería que corriera para que Mike no pudiera hacerle daño. Pero estaba claro que no estaba en sus planes escapar. Su mirada dejó de hacer contacto con la mía cuando enfocó a Mike, quien aun tenía la navaja en la mano aunque no parecía tener la más mínima intención de volver a utilizarla.

No podía verle la cara a Mike, pero podía darme cuenta de que su actitud agresiva había cambiado. No parecía querer atacarla, y eso me tranquilizó un poco.

–Bella. – El susurró que salió de sus labios fue casi inaudible. Estaba claro que no se esperaba que Bella apareciese.

Mi pequeña y preciosa esposa no quitaba sus ojos de su rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos aterrados, decepcionados, enfadados y dolidos. Dio un pequeño paso al interior y dejó la puerta abierta. Cautelosa, y viendo que Mike no intentaba hacer nada, solo mirarla, volvió a dar otro pequeño paso en mi dirección, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte porque Mike se interpuso en su camino.

–Déjame que lo ayude. – Le pidió con la voz temblorosa y la respiración agitada.

–Tú no tenías que estar aquí. – Contestó Mike. Bella miró la navaja y de nuevo su rostro. Tragó saliva. El enfado y la decepción se habían esfumado y ahora solo el terror dominaba la expresión de sus ojos. _Vete, corre_.

– ¿Qué le has hecho? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz, estirando su cuello para poder mirarme por encima del hombro de Mike. Sus ojos se agrandaron al mirar mi hombro derecho. – ¡Está herido! Déjame que lo desate, está perdiendo sangre. ¡Déjame hacerlo! – Las palabras salieron de su boca desesperadamente y de forma nerviosa al mismo tiempo que su llanto se iniciaba.

La vi querer esquivar a Mike para llegar hasta mí, pero él no se lo permitió. Dejó caer la navaja en el suelo y rodeó sus brazos con cada una de sus manos para alejarla un paso de mí. Bella intentó resistirse, pero Mike la llevó hasta la puerta y la presionó allí con su cuerpo cerrándola en el acto. _Maldito bastardo, ¡suéltala!_ El dolor volvió…

–Bella, podremos ser felices cuando acabe con él. – Murmuró cerca de su rostro, acariciándolo con una de sus manos mientras con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura y seguía presionándola con su cuerpo. – Solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia, pequeña.

–No… ¡no! – Exclamó entre sollozos. – Está mal herido, tienes que soltarlo. – Le rogó.

– ¿Para que vuelva a regalarte los oídos y vuelvas con él? – Preguntó reprimiendo una sonrisa. – No, esta vez no te engañará. Ya me encargaré de eso yo. – Suspiró y dejó un beso en su frente. Ella se removió. – Shh, ya está, pequeña, ya está. – La abrazó.

Y ese abrazo permitió que nuestras miradas se cruzasen de nuevo y pudiese verla con más claridad. Tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y el terror que transmitía su mirada me inquietó tanto que volví a sentir una vez más el horrible pinchazo en mi pulmón.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó frenética. – Mike, suéltame. – Le pidió. _Suéltala malnacido._

–Sí, pequeña. En cuanto me deshaga de él, podremos volver a Forks y vivir tranquilos. – Suspiró y se alejó un poco de ella cogiendo una de sus manos. – Si quieres podemos venir a vivir aquí. Llenaremos este lugar de niños. – Ella cada vez lo miraba más horrorizada y enfadada.

– ¡No! – Exclamó levantando su rodilla y propinándole un buen golpe en su entrepierna. Mike se dobló del dolor y se llevó las dos manos a aquel lugar, maldiciendo continuamente. Entonces ella aprovechó aquella oportunidad y corriendo se acercó hasta mí. – ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba mientras deshacía torpemente el nudo que sujetaba mis muñecas. – Oh, Dios, dime algo, por favor.

Pero el dolor era insoportable y no podía decir ni una sola palabra. Quería pedirle que huyera, que Mike estaba loco y que su impulso de valentía tan solo iba a darnos unos cuantos segundos. Sentía que iba a ser de muy poca ayuda porque me pesaba todo el cuerpo y el dolor me había dominado por completo. Mi desesperación lo único que causaba en mí era más dolor.

– ¿Por qué no me hablas? Dios mío, no. – Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios mientras me desataba los tobillos. – Pronto van a venir. Ya vienen, mi amor. He sido una tonta y una estúpida de nuevo. Perdóname. – Tiró de mi mano bruscamente cuando logró desatarme del todo pero no podía moverme, y para colmo el dolor volvió con fuerza consiguiendo que contrayera todos los músculos de mi cara. – Cariño, ¿Qué tienes? Edward… ¡Ah! – Mike la cogió de la cintura y volvió a arrancarla de mi lado para literalmente lanzarla sobre una de las paredes de madera. Bella gritó por el golpe y se tocó el hombro.

– ¿Quién coño va a venir? – El tono amenazante de Mike me llenó de miedo. Estaba delante de Bella, quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo tocándose el hombro, mientras él con una postura peligrosa la acechaba. – ¡Contesta! – Gritó dándole una patada a la mesa.

Miré a mi alrededor, en busca de algo que me sirviese para detener la locura que estaba cometiendo por miedo a que le hiciese algo a mi preciosa Bella, quien tenía los ojos como platos mirándole a él. Mike volvió a girarse hacia ella descontrolado por la furia y volvió a gritarle: – ¿Te presentas aquí sin avisarme, y ahora me dices que viene más gente? – Se llevó una de sus manos al cabello y estiró de él. – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Bella? Espero que cuando estemos casados sepas comportarte como una buena esposa sino quieres que…

Ya era suficiente. Me aterraba que pudiera darle una de esas fuertes patadas que propinaba a la pata de la mesa a Bella. A medida que le hablaba a ella, encontré las pocas fuerzas que pude reunir para levantarme y sigilosamente coger un listón de madera cuadrado. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos el lugar en cuanto golpeé su cabeza con él y cayó desplomado al suelo.

Solo cuando estuve seguro de que Mike había perdido la conciencia, perdí la fuerza de nuevo. Y mientras sentía la sorprendida y horrorizada mirada de mi esposa, dejé que las piernas me fallaran para caer al suelo sintiéndome más débil de lo que me había sentido en todo el tiempo en el que había permanecido allí.

– ¡Edward! – Su grito me hizo abrir los ojos tumbado en el suelo. – Dios, ¿qué te ha hecho? – Mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos admirando su piel y su cara, tratando de memorizarla mientras ella seguía hablando. – Llamé a tu padre y al mío cuando me dirigía hasta aquí, no deben tardar. Aguanta, por favor. Hazlo por mí. – Lo intenté, pero me sentía derrotado. No sentía nada, solo un inmenso dolor que a medida que pasaban los segundos iba menguando al mismo ritmo que mi respiración para abrirle paso al silencio tranquilizante. Quería luchar, quería decirle que no iba a irme, pero me resultaba imposible. Mis ojos apenas cumplían mis órdenes y se cerraban. – ¡No! – Exclamó acariciándome la cara, consiguiendo que los entornara. – No te duermas, quédate aquí conmigo. – Pero el agotamiento era tal que por más que luchaba mis párpados se negaban a obedecerme. – Mírame, mírame. Estoy aquí. Mírame.

La luz se apagó por completo, pero sus sollozos se mezclaron con otros sonidos: sirenas de ambulancias y coches de policía, voces, manos… Y entonces, solo entonces, me dejé llevar por completo.

**…**

Unas luces amarillas y blancas se movían sobre los párpados de mis ojos cerrados al mismo tiempo que volvía a escuchar voces, y supe que estaba en buena compañía. Mi padre, mi madre, Irina… Bella. Pero la oscuridad era más poderosa que la luz y consiguió llevarme de nuevo hasta ella.

**…**

–Eres un pesado, tío. – Reí internamente al reconocer a Jake. – Siempre quieres ser el protagonista y luego te pasan estas cosas. – Esta vez escuché su risa. – Venga, ya. Deja de hacerte el remolón que tu chica no para de dar el coñazo.

– ¡Jake! – Escuché reñirle a Bella.

–A callar, que Jake tiene razón. – Contestó Emmett, dejando entrever una sonrisa. – ¿Escuchas, mimado? Nos tienes aquí a todos y tú ahí durmiendo como un lirón. ¡Despierta y no nos hagas estos desaires!

–Dejadlo descansar. – Pidió, Bella. Se abrió el silencio durante tres segundos.

–Lleva más de veinticuatro horas así. ¡Venga tío, que te gusta mucho el cuento! – La silenciosa risa de Jasper me hizo reír internamente a mí también.

–Tenemos que irnos a trabajar, Bella. – Mi prima.

–No os preocupéis, yo me quedo con este campeón.

Poco a poco, podía ir sintiendo la movilidad en mi cuerpo. Conseguí estrechar la mano de Bella.

–Se ha movido. ¿Edward? – Su voz llena de esperanza me animó a seguir esforzándome a abrir los ojos.

–Lo que yo he dicho… Qué remolón eres. – Una vez más Jake.

Sentía la boca muy seca y quería beber. La niebla espesa de inconsciencia quedaba cada vez más atrás y sentí que _este_ despertar no sería tan cruel como para volver a llevarme de nuevo a los sueños placenteros en los que Bella y yo paseábamos por la playa de la Push dejando que nuestra piel se tostara bajo los rayos de un sol asombrosamente mediterráneo. La fuerza acudió a mis aun débiles dedos y de nuevo pude moverlos. El bienestar junto a la inconsciencia se iba alejando a medida que era consciente del cansancio de mi cuerpo. El silencio de las personas a las que había escuchado hablar me incomodó; quería saber qué estaba pasando, por qué se había callado todo el mundo de repente. Por fin, mis ojos cumplieron la ansiada orden que desde hacía tanto tiempo mi cerebro le enviaba y mis párpados comenzaron a abrirse. Se entreabrieron, encontrándose con el molesto fulgor que reinaba en la habitación y me quejé, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el pecho.

Pero ello no me impidió ver por fin los preciosos ojos color chocolate que me miraban expectantes y emocionados. Por fin estaba de vuelta.

– ¡Edward! – Exclamó Bella llena de alegría y emoción. Sus labios besaron cuidadosamente el dorso de mi mano. – Cariño, estás aquí. – Le sonreí. Quería incorporarme y abrazarla. Deseaba acunar su rostro y acariciarle los labios con los míos, decirle que ya todo había pasado, que no tenía que temer nada porque ya no iba a irme a ningún sitio.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo estás, dormilón? – Quise poner los ojos en blanco por interrumpir abruptamente el dulce reencuentro con mi preciosa provocadora, pero la realidad era que me alegraba de verlos a todos. – Pensábamos que ya nos tendríamos que ir sin recibir un saludo.

–Como siempre, sois unos aguafiestas. – Conseguí pronunciar con la voz ronca.

–El aguafiestas eres tú, que no dejas de babear la almohada. – Contestó Emmett sonriendo abiertamente. Intenté reír, pero un dolor en el pecho me hizo contener el aire.

–Voy a llamar a tu padre. – Dijo Rosalie saliendo de la habitación

– ¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó Bella preocupada.

El tono inquieto que impregnaba su voz me llevó al último suceso del que tenía memoria. La silla, mis muñecas atadas al igual que mis tobillos. El dolor, el miedo, la preocupación, Mike. La aparición de Bella, el terror a que le sucediese algo. La ira consiguió que me envarara en la cama y la punzada volvió sin que pudiese evitar otra mueca que hubiese preferido ahorrarme.

– ¿Y Mike? – Cuestioné ignorando la anterior pregunta.

–Edward, tranquilízate. Ya hablaremos de eso. – Me pidió Bella, acariciándome la mejilla.

–Detenido y acusado de acoso, secuestro e intento de asesinato. – Respondió de repente Jake. –Rosalie y Emmett se están encargando de él. – Me di cuenta del suspiro y la mirada represiva que le lanzó Bella a nuestro amigo. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, déjalo en nuestras manos mientras tú sigues durmiendo. – Se mofó Emmett, sonriendo divertido.

–Lo quiero tras las rejas, no quiero que vuelva a acercarse a Bella. – Respondí intentando hacer fuerza con los brazos para incorporarme un poco, pero otro pequeño pinchazo en el hombro, menos molesto que el del pecho, consiguió que me quejara de nuevo y, como consecuencia, una vez más el dolor en mi pecho se volvió a manifestar.

–Edward, por favor. – Me suplicó Bella.

–Tranquilo, amigo. – Habló por primera vez Jasper. – Para recuperarte cuanto antes tienes que tener un poco de paciencia. – Dijo acercándose un paso junto a mi prima, quien me observaba sonriendo emocionada. – Bella ha estado muy preocupada por ti, no la hagas preocuparse más.

La miré. Jasper tenía razón. Tenía que tranquilizarme aunque deseara levantarme y encargarme personalmente de ese mal nacido que casi había vuelto a separarnos de nuevo. Su mano seguía unida a la mía y le di un apretón antes de llevármela a los labios para dejar un suave beso. Su piel sosegó mi ira y las ganas de darle una paliza a Mike. Le sonreí.

–Tengo sed. – Expresé por fin. Bella contestó a mi sonrisa cuando fue consciente de que estaba decidido a colaborar.

–Déjame que te revise y luego te daré permiso para eso. – Mi padre apareció por la habitación con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó hasta mí. – Hijo… Gracias a Dios. – Me alegré de verlo. Nunca hubiese deseado que el reencuentro se produjera en estas circunstancias, pero me satisfacía muchísimo saber que había sido él quien se había encargado de mí.

–Gracias a ti. – Le corregí. – Estoy aquí gracias a Bella y a ti. – Contesté mirándolo a él y apretando de nuevo la mano de Bella.

–Eso es cierto. – Contestó Jake. – Tienes una mujercita detective preciosa. – Continuó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Quise preguntarle inmediatamente cómo supo dónde encontrarme, qué o quien le había dado la pista, si Mike la había llamado o si la había amenazado, pero no lo hice. Intenté olvidarme de esas preguntas para hacerlas en otro momento y me decanté por bromear.

–Tú, quítale las manos de encima a mi mujer, sino quieres que te las corte cuando me levante de esta cama. – Jake me sonrió abiertamente, y en lugar de alejarse, estrechó más a Bella. Ella rió. –Te lo he advertido. – El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

–A ver chicos, despejad la habitación, tengo que revisarlo. – Pidió mi padre.

–Ya nos vamos, tío. Solo veníamos a ver como seguía. – Contestó mi prima.

–Adiós, bello durmiente. – Se despidió Emmett, saliendo detrás de Rose quien se despidió de mí agitando la mano sonriente.

–Por cierto, Leah se ha tenido que ir antes de que te dignaras a abrir los ojos. – Comentó Jacob acercándose a la puerta. –Y no duermas más, que tienes a Bella demasiado aburrida. – Se despidió saliendo delante de Alice, quien me envió un beso antes de desaparecer.

Jasper simplemente se llevó dos de sus dedos a la frente para despedirse y desapareció por la puerta.

–Bella se queda, papá. – Le dije. Mi voz no permitía otra alternativa. Mi padre se rió mientras me tomaba el pulso.

–De acuerdo, aunque mientras tanto puede llamar a tu madre. – Dijo después de unos segundos. –Tampoco se ha despegado de ti. Ha salido hace una hora a casa para darse una ducha con Renee. Ahora volverán. – Asentí.

– ¿Qué me ha pasado? Me perforó el pulmón, ¿verdad? – Mi padre suspiró y me acercó una botellita con agua en la que asomaba una pajita.

– Bebe a pequeños sorbos. – Me advirtió. –Y sí. – Contestó a mi pregunta anterior, comenzando a deshacerme el vendaje. – Nunca he sentido más miedo que el que sentí cuando te vi en ese estado, Edward. – Parecía emocionado. – Tuviste que pasar un dolor atroz.

–Aun duele, la verdad. – Murmuré. Bella se había ido a la puerta, y podía escuchar como hablaba con mi madre.

–Cuando llegaste aquí la cianosis que sufrías nos alertó a todos. Además, tenías una hemorragia importante y habías sufrido un estado de shock.

–Gracias, papá.

–Eso sí. – Dijo dejando al descubierto la herida. – Te enseñaré las radiografías que te hicimos. Te puedes imaginar cómo tienes los pulmones por el tabaco. – Eso sonó a regañina.

–Papá… – Le advertí.

Tenía un fino tubo que salía de un lado del pectoral unos veinte centímetros por debajo del hombro. Sabía lo que era, lo había visto unas cuantas veces. El drenaje era necesario para que todo saliese bien, y ahí estaba yo, con un agujero que no tenía antes en el pecho. Di gracias una vez más por estar bien.

–La herida aún está fresca. – Yo asentí al mirarla también.

–Sí, eso parece, pero tiene buen aspecto.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Me preguntó mientras revisaba las conexiones del drenaje y el aspecto del agua destilada.

–Bien. – Dije simplemente. Me miró de reojo algo divertido.

–Tendrás que hacer ejercicios con el Inspiron en cuanto estés un poco mejor. – Puse los ojos en blanco pensando en el tubito por el que tendría que soplar.

–Qué remedio. –Me quejé cuando una punzada de dolor me erizó la piel al querer incorporar un poco más la cabeza.

–Tienes que descansar, recuerda que también tienes una costilla rota. Te administraré un calmante. – Quise pedirle que no lo hiciera, que estaba bien y que quería hablar con Bella sobre lo que había pasado, pero ella se acercó entonces.

– ¿Cómo está, Carlisle?

–Bastante bien, hija. Tiene muy buen aspecto. Tanto él como esta de aquí. – Dijo señalando el pequeño agujerito. Ella se mordió el labio y me miró a los ojos algo aprensiva.

–No te preocupes, cariño. – Le sonreí. Mi padre me quitó el pequeño vendaje del hombro.

–Este ni siquiera me preocupa, aunque también debió doler. – Asentí acordándome de la frialdad con la que giró la navaja clavada en mi carne, y me estremecí. – Voy a llamar a Hilda para que venga con el calmante.

– ¿Te duelen mucho? – Preguntó Bella en cuanto mi padre salió.

–No, estoy bien. – Contesté, sintiéndome un poco mentiroso.

–Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Debí darme cuenta antes, tenía que haberte buscado antes de que te pasase todo esto. – Mi brazo seguía débil, pero aun así conseguí elevar la mano y silenciarle los labios con un dedo.

–Quiero hablar contigo sobre todo lo que pasó, y tendremos tiempo. Pero antes de que el doctor Cullen venga con una jeringuilla llena de algún calmante lo suficientemente fuerte como para dormirme, dime algo: ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? – Murmuré acariciándole los labios. Ella cogió aire y se separó un poco sin dejar de mirarme.

–Edward fui una tonta. Podía haberte encontrado antes. – Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y yo lo acaricié con un dedo, esperando así poder detenerlo. – Lo siento. – Se lamentó.

–Mi amor, gracias a ti estoy a salvo. – Murmuré. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Menos mal, no me lo podría haber perdonado jamás. – Contestó acariciándome la mejilla suavemente.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Insistí.

–Te esperé. – Dijo agachando la cabeza. – Y seguí esperando hasta que me cansé y te llamé al móvil, pero estaba apagado. – Después me miró algo avergonzada. – Me enfadé muchísimo, y pensé que te estabas pasando. Mi cabreo aumentó a medida que pasaba el tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de que había estado esperando demasiado y la preocupación me invadió. – Volvió a suspirar. – No sabía qué hacer. No quería llamar a tus padres para no preocuparlos sin tener la certeza de que te había pasado algo. Hasta que…

– ¿Qué? – Su frase inacabada me tensó un poco y sentí un pinchazo en mi torso.

–Edward, podemos hablar de esto en otro momento, no quiero que te alteres.

–Necesito saberlo.

–Mike me había llamado antes de la boda. – Apreté los dientes, consciente de que no podía moverme de la camilla.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Porque no quise preocuparte. – Intenté relajarme por ella, porque no quería que se sintiera más culpable de lo que parecía sentirse. – Volvió a pedirme perdón y a decirme que si estuviese en su mano haría lo posible para que tú también pudieses perdonarle.

–Maldita cucaracha. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a enfocarla. – Y tú le creíste. – Ella asintió.

–Pero esa fue la pista que me llevó hasta ti. Recordé tu opinión sobre el arrepentimiento de Mike, me acordé de cuánto te enfadaste y de lo indignado que estabas. – Después suspiró. – Supe en ese momento que solo una persona podía ser culpable de tu desaparición. Tú jamás me abandonarías. De eso ya no me cabe la menor duda. – Sonreí por sus últimas palabras, orgulloso de ella. – Lo más difícil fue adivinar donde te tendría escondido. – Negó con la cabeza. – Cuando llegué a Forks estaba tan desesperada por encontrarte que cometí el error de no llamar a mi padre. Primero te busqué en su casa, recordaba donde Mike tenía escondida una llave. Pero allí no había nadie.

–Esa no era su casa. Era demasiado pequeño y de madera.

–Era la caseta del jardín de los Newton. Supongo que la preparó porque ya tenía planeado secuestrarte desde hacía tiempo. – Los recuerdos me tensaron y volví a quejarme involuntariamente. – Edward, tranquilízate. – Me pidió.

–Estoy bien. – Ella me miró sin estar nada convencida. – ¿Desde cuándo los Newton tienen esa propiedad? – Se encogió de hombros.

–Desde hace dos años. Ellos jamás se enteraron de que Mike te había llevado hasta allí. Están desolados, Edward.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabías donde estaba? – Se encogió de hombros.

–Mike me llevó en alguna ocasión. – Contestó sin mirarme. Pensar en ello me alteró y no pude evitar la mueca. – Por favor… – Volvió a pedir.

–No te preocupes, mi padre ya vendrá con el calmante. – Intenté tranquilizarla.

–Eso es porque te duele. No me engañes. – Suspiré llenando mis pulmones de aire como respuesta inintencionadamente, arrepintiéndome en el acto. – ¿Ves?

–Bella, estoy bien si estás a mi lado, y aquí estás. Anda, ven aquí y dame un beso. Es lo único que necesito ahora.

Y era la verdad. Lo que más me urgía en esos momentos, tras escuchar su pequeño relato, era tener ese contacto íntimo tan significativo entre dos personas. Fue dulce y ligero, casi como el roce de una pluma, pero en él encontré aquello que me hacía falta. Fuerza, luz, esperanza, seguridad. Las sensaciones llenaron la sangre de mis venas de alegrías que consiguieron cosquillearme la piel. También fue breve, demasiado. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a saborearlo y disfrutar de su cercanía.

–Tenía mucho miedo. – Confesó rozando su nariz con la mía. – Cuando te vi… – No pudo continuar, porque un sollozo ahogado se escapó de su garganta. Mi mano se elevó hasta su rostro y acaricié su mejilla con el pulgar.

–Shh. Estoy aquí.

–No sé qué habría hecho si… si…

–Mi amor, de nada sirve que le des vueltas a algo que ya no tiene caso. Mírame. – Le pedí. Cuando lo hizo tenía los ojos rojos, dispuestos a empezar a descargar lágrimas en cualquier momento. – ¿Me ves? ¿Sientes cómo te acaricio? – Ella suspiró, dejando que su dulce aliento golpeara mis labios. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo, me sonrió.

–Tienes razón. – Murmuró. – Te quiero.

–Pues dame otro beso, pero que no sea tan cortito. – Conseguí que riera entre dientes antes de que volviera a acercarse y esta vez sus labios presionaran los míos con algo más de fuerza.

Abrí los míos necesitado por sentir un poco más de ella en mí y atrapé el suyo inferior. Parecía que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no los probaba. Respondió a mi gesto abriendo los suyos y dejando que su lengua se encontrara con la mía, que la acarició lenta y dulcemente. Me sentí lleno en la intimidad de nuestro beso, aunque tan entusiasmado estaba disfrutando de Bella, que no me di cuenta de que me estaba dejando llevar y que los pulmones me exigían más aire. Me quejé y Bella se separó de mí ipso facto, como si de repente mis labios le hubiesen quemado.

– ¡Dios mío! Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

–Mucho mejor que bien. – Contesté regularizando de nuevo la respiración con los ojos cerrados.

–Vas a tener que controlarte o no podré besarte. – Elevé una ceja.

–Ya me las apañaré.

– ¡Cariño! – De repente la puerta se abrió, y mi madre corrió hasta el otro lado de la cama en el que no había nadie, seguida de Renee y mi padre unos pasos más atrás. – ¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, mamá. – Dije mirando a Renee con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella me miraba con los ojos brillantes de felicidad contenida.

– ¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

–Solo un ratito.

–Y tiene que descansar más. – Contestó mi padre cuando entró Hilda.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando la enfermera se acercó hasta mi gotero.

* * *

.

_Ais... bueno pues al menos tenemos a Mike controlado... Pobre Edward y pobre Bella... En fin chicas... Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia... El lunes se acaba... :(_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Un besazo para todas y gracias por vuestros reviews_


	32. XXXI

.

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_EL INVIERNO QUE PRECEDE A LA PRIMAVERA_

* * *

.

* * *

_**XXXI**_

* * *

.

.

Con los ojos cerrados me dejé llevar por la suave caricia que los labios de Bella estaban dejando por mis mejillas, mis párpados, la frente, la línea de la nariz. Se saltó intencionadamente los labios, al conocer mis deseos, y rozó con suavidad la barbilla para seguir bajando hacia el cuello. Me estremecí y la carne se me erizó al sentir su respiración golpear aquella zona, y llené mis pulmones de aire. Inspiré profundamente, sintiendo como mi pecho se expandía como antes y los labios de ella pasear por mis pectorales hasta detenerse en la pequeña marca sonrosada desde la que poco antes había salido un tubito. Fue suficiente, un despertar así era el sueño de cualquier hombre; una preciosa provocadora repartiendo caricias sinuosas tras una noche en la que por fin habíamos vuelto a unir nuestros cuerpos después de un mes y medio. Mis brazos encarcelaron su preciosa figura bajo el mío en apenas un segundo y mis labios comenzaron a beber de los suyos. La había echado muchísimo de menos.

Había pasado más tiempo en el hospital del que jamás hubiera deseado. A pesar de que habíamos estado dos semanas de luna de miel, Dean había permitido que Bella tuviese unos días más para que se quedase conmigo en Forks, pero después de una semana tuvo que volver. En ningún momento quise expresar la disconformidad y la tristeza que sentí cuando Bella me dio la noticia. Aunque había estado preparándome los días anteriores para intentar sobrellevar algo que sabía que iba a llegar de un momento a otro, y a pesar de todo el cariño y la compañía ofrecida por mis amigos y mis padres, la soledad se empeñaba en aferrarse a mi corazón porque la echaba muchísimo de menos y las llamadas telefónicas no eran suficientes. No obstante, el deseo de querer volver a reunirme con ella fue la motivación que necesité para que mi recuperación fuese lo más acelerada posible.

Después de dos días de mi ingreso, me había cansado de los excesivos cuidados de las enfermeras y de mi padre, aunque también les estuve muy agradecido. Pasé momentos muy incómodos y dolorosos, otros cargados de melancolía, y unos cuantos entremezclados entre ese sentimiento que se siente cuando echas de menos a la razón de tu vida y quisieras tenerla a tu lado en esos momentos, y la sensación de que por muy lejos que esté al final tienes más confianza que nunca de que tu mitad no va a abandonarte en ningún momento y bajo ningún concepto.

Entre semana solía recibir las visitas de mis tíos, los padres de Bella, Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose y Leah. Josh, Irina y Maira también me acompañaron en muchas ocasiones. Mis amigos de Boston tampoco dejaban que pasaran más de dos días entre llamada y llamada. Me di cuenta en muy poco tiempo de que a todas aquellas personas que estaban a mi alrededor les importaba. Y me sentí querido; mucho en realidad. Bella no faltó ningún fin de semana. Los viernes solía llegar al hospital a la hora de la cena y hasta el domingo no se separaba prácticamente de mi lado. Tras dos fines de semana intenté convencer a mi padre de que me diese el alta, pero no hubo fuerza que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, apelando que no estaría mejor en ningún sitio que en ese hospital y, más tarde, que un viaje no era muy aconsejable.

Mi madre estaba encantada de tenerme allí a pesar de mi estado. Mi pulmón se recuperaba favorablemente y, cuando me di cuenta, el tubito que salía de un lado de mi pectoral había desaparecido para dejar paso a una pequeña cicatriz. La costilla tardó en soldarse un poco más, y mi impaciencia por volver a Seattle junto a Bella se acrecentaba día tras día también. Los paseos después de casi tres semanas por las calles de Forks hasta la taberna de Walter junto a Jake, Emmett, Jasper o Josh fueron un soplo de aire fresco después de todos los días que pasé en la habitación del hospital.

También, muchas tardes solía sentarme en la mesa de comedor de la casa de Rose y Emmett para hablar sobre el caso de Mike. Esos eran los momentos en los que más tenso solía ponerme. Esos, y cuando en mi habitación de soltero de casa de mis padres cada noche rememoraba la tortura que pasé en aquel espacio reducido y forrado con paredes de madera.

Lo que consiguió tranquilizarme unos días después, fue que el que había sido alguna vez mi mejor amigo y posteriormente la persona que casi había acabado con mi vida, había confesado, contra todo pronóstico, sus delitos. Desde aquel momento, gracias a su revelación que certificaba las pruebas que había reunido la autoridad, lo trasladaron a prisión preventiva a la prisión central de Olympic.

Todo indicaba que la pena sería alta debido a la gravedad del asunto, aunque según Rose, había un gran porcentaje de probabilidades de que fuese trasladado a un centro de salud mental debido al diagnóstico psiquiátrico que afirmaba que sufría un grave trastorno mental. Por lo que Rose me estuvo explicando y las pocas referencias que tenía sobre psiquiatría, Mike podía estar sufriendo algún tipo de alteración perceptiva acompañada de ilusiones, trastornos afectivos y conducta inapropiada que le hacían mutar su realidad. Y lo cierto era que jamás me había dado cuenta de aquella labilidad emocional tan palpable que había manifestado tan abiertamente, como algo innatural, el día que decidió secuestrarme.

Fuere como fuere, tras la confesión de Mike demostrando su culpabilidad, Bella también se había quedado mucho más tranquila. Y podía notar su serenidad en ese preciso momento en el que observaba libremente su perfil satisfecho y sonriente apoyado en mi pecho mientras uno de sus dedos se paseaba disimuladamente por los alrededores de la marca rosada que me había quedado.

– ¿Vamos a quedarnos todo el día en la cama? – Preguntó de repente provocando en mi rostro una sonrisa mucho más amplia y canalla.

–A mí no me importa. – Respondí en un susurro ronco al mismo tiempo que uno de mis dedos acariciaba en espiral uno de sus sedosos mechones, y mi otra mano repartía caricias a uno de sus brazos. – Se puede decir que me encuentro en el paraíso. Solo te necesito a ti aquí. – Dejó un beso en mi pecho y se incorporó un poco mostrando una preciosa sonrisa.

–Desde luego… – Susurró rozando mi nariz con la suya. –… es una tentación tenerte desnudo en la cama después de tanto tiempo. – Mi lengua provocadora se paseó por su labio inferior. – Y quiero más; mucho más.

– ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poquito de la raya? – Rio, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y volvió a tumbarse a mi lado, dejando que los míos rodearan su cuerpo también.

–Acabas de decir que no te importaría quedarte todo el día aquí. – Esta vez reí yo y dejé un beso en sus labios.

–Y es cierto, pero creo que estás haciendo alusión al sexo. – Contesté elevando una ceja.

– ¡Sí! – Contestó en una exhalación con los ojos entornados. – ¡Sexo duro con el señor Cullen! – Exclamó soltando al final una carcajada.

La observé reír, y volví a quedar maravillado con su hermosura. Era la mujer más preciosa que alguna vez había visto y estaba ahí, conmigo, desnuda y feliz, compartiendo un momento íntimo con el hombre más suertudo del mundo. Me quedé mirándola casi sin pestañear aun cuando su carcajada se tranquilizó y me devolvió el reflejo de la sonrisa bobalicona que estaba seguro que le estaba dedicando antes de acercarme a ella por completo y presionar mis labios en los suyos, besándola con suavidad y veneración, alimentándome del amor que me daba, robándole los suspiros y volviéndome una vez más esclavo de sus deseos.

–Te prometo que nadie va a ser más feliz que tú a partir de ahora. – Le dije con el corazón en la mano.

–Solo me haces falta tú para ser feliz, Edward. Y ya te tengo para siempre. – Susurró quedamente sobre mis labios.

**…**

Seattle era agradable. Comenzar una nueva vida al lado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo me hacía sobrellevar mejor el estar alejado de Forks y de sus verdes paisajes. Despertar cada mañana a su lado, recibirla a su vuelta del trabajo con algo improvisado para cenar, observarla escribir con sus gafas, llevarla del sofá a la cama cuando caía rendida por el cansancio aguantando mi incontrolable excitación, o hacer realidad sus pequeños deseos, se habían convertido en mi día a día y en mi razón de vivir. Solo había algo más que haría nuestra vida perfecta, pero estábamos trabajando en ello, y con mucho gusto.

Me apoyé contra la pared ahogado en el agradable perfume de flores que desprendía el cabello húmedo de Bella y la acerqué un poco más a mí rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Como las restantes ocho personas presentes en la habitación del hospital de Forks, ella permanecía hipnotizada por el pequeño bultito envuelto, de cabello rubio que Rose acurrucaba tan cariñosamente entre sus brazos y al que no quitaba ojo de encima. Solo se escuchaban elogios, palabras dulces y tiernas, y risas en un ambiente en el que la felicidad reinaba en todo su esplendor.

Habíamos pasado por momento difíciles hacía algunos meses cuando nos llegó la noticia del suicidio de Mike. Nadie sabía las verdaderas razones de aquel acto, y aunque los psicólogos y psiquiatras lo atribuían a su grave trastorno, yo no lo tenía tan claro. Faltaban escasos días para que llegara la fecha en la que el juez declarara la sentencia cuando recibí una carta suya a través de mis padres, en la que realmente parecía estar cuerdo. Se disculpaba por todos los errores que había cometido en el pasado y ciertamente transmitía con sus palabras la vergüenza por los actos que había cometido en una misiva de dos folios. Por eso me sorprendió muchísimo la noticia de su suicidio al día siguiente. Quizá recuperó su cordura y los remordimientos pudieron con él, o quizá los especialistas tenían razón y fue algo que ocurrió como consecuencia de su psicopatología.

No pude alegrarme de su muerte y Bella tampoco, pero después de lo que nos hizo vivir, hasta el punto de que casi me quitó la vida a mí y la puso en peligro a ella, sí sentí algún tipo de paz interna que cobardemente me guardé y de la que no hice partícipe a ninguna persona. Sus delitos desaparecieron de repente junto con el peligro y el miedo de que algún día pudiera hacerle algún daño a Bella. Había conseguido algún tipo de objeto punzante y había sido capaz de clavárselo con tanto ahínco que había logrado su propósito.

La vida podía ser realmente cruel en algunos momentos, pero situaciones como las que habíamos vivido debido a aquella persona, nos hacían valorar mucho más lo que teníamos. Y yo tenía entre mis brazos a una preciosa mujer a la que jamás dejaría escapar.

– ¡Matt, papá está aquí! ¡Matt!

–Cariño, deja de revolotear alrededor de tu pobre hijo. – Rose le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Emmett que hizo aguantarnos la risa a Jake y a mí.

–Lleva durmiendo mucho tiempo. ¿No tendrá hambre? ¿No huele un poco mal? A lo mejor necesita que le cambiemos de pañal. – Abracé más fuerte a Bella y hundí mi rostro en su cuello, queriendo disimular la carcajada que también Jake estaba a punto de soltar. Rose llenó sus pulmones de aire, en un claro gesto de reunir paciencia.

–Emmett, estás exagerando demasiado. – Le contestó seria.

–Solo me preocupo. – Se escuchó un suspiro de Emmett. – ¿Eso que tiene en la frente es un arañazo? ¿Pero cómo…? – No pudo terminar la pregunta pues la carcajada de Jake se hizo eco en la habitación en la que estábamos. Sumergí literalmente la cabeza entre el pelo de Bella y me reí también. Emmett sonaba tan primerizo. Sentí temblar a mi preciosa provocadora entre mis brazos y supe que también estaba riendo. – Os hace mucha gracia, ¿no? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Esta vez se nos unieron Jasper, Alice y Leah.

–Es que… – Jake se aguantaba el estómago – Es que jamás te había imaginado de esa guisa. – Emmett cuadró los hombros.

– ¿De padre? – Seguía con el ceño fruncido y serio. Algo inusual en él. Rose puso los ojos en blanco sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pequeño Matt. – Un día comprobarás que no hay nada más importante que esto. – Continuó llevando una de sus enormes manazas a la cabeza del pequeño bebé.

– ¡Te estás poniendo sentimental! – Se burló Jake riendo de nuevo. Emmett solo se encogió de hombros, y sonreí sintiéndome orgulloso de él y comprendiéndolo un poco. Aunque Bella aun no daba señales de estar embarazada estábamos en medio del proceso. Quería un hijo, y no veía el momento de que ella y yo lo miráramos como Rose y Emmett miraban a Matt.

–Chicos, lo siento pero tengo que irme. – Dijo Leah de repente rompiendo el silencio unos segundos después.

– ¿Y cuál es la prisa? – Preguntó Jake cuando ella se despedía del pequeño Matt con un beso en la coronilla.

–Tenía planes y no sabía que este chiquitín nos sorprendería hoy. – Respondió sonriéndole a Rosalie. Matt se había adelantado unos días.

–Estás muy misteriosa.

–Y tú muy curioso. – Contestó ella con el ceño fruncido. Jake elevó una ceja.

–De acuerdo… No preguntaré más. – Dijo él apoyándose en la pared de nuevo.

–Mañana volveré. – Se despidió Leah desde la puerta.

– ¿Qué os pasa? – Pregunté en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

–Nada, ¿qué nos va a pasar? – Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cruzó los tobillos aun con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

–Estabais un poco tirantes el uno con el otro, ¿no? – Comentó Rosalie. – O eso me ha parecido a mí también.

–Es verdad, Jake. ¿Qué ha pasado? – Cuestionó esta vez Bella.

El interpelado se alejó de la pared como si quemara y nervioso comenzó a gesticular con las manos mientras empezaba a hablar.

–Creo que está conociendo a alguien más. – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Y eso te parece mal? – Pregunté extrañado. Jake la había dejado hacía meses porque según él no estaba enamorado de ella.

– ¡No! No, que va.

– ¿Y entonces cuál es el problema exactamente? – Indagó de nuevo Bella. Él se encogió de hombros.

–No quiero que le hagan daño.

–Tío… ¿estás seguro de que no sientes nada más que una bonita amistad por Leah? – La pregunta de Emmett hizo que Jake llenara sus pulmones de aire antes de fulminarlo con la mirada.

– ¿Es malo que me preocupe por ella? Hemos estado muchos años juntos, creo que es normal que siga estando pendiente.

–Tiene razón. – Dijo Alice. – ¿Por qué no dejáis de conjeturar cosas sin sentido? Jake ha compartido muchos momentos con Leah, y está claro que aunque no esté enamorado de ella le sigue importando. Yo lo entiendo. – Lo defendió mi prima encogiéndose de hombros.

–Es una lástima que hayáis acabado así. – Suspiró Rose acariciándole un bracito a Matt. Jacob bufó de mala manera y volvió a apoyarse en la pared.

–Chicos, sé que os encantaría que siguiéramos juntos, pero no seríamos felices. – Volvió a encogerse de hombros con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – Y estoy seguro de que no es lo que queréis. Además, independientemente de la opinión que tengáis, intento rehacer mi vida. – Sonreí y dejé un beso en el cuello de Bella al recordar que no hacía mucho Jake me había contado que había quedado con una chica.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que estás con otra?

–Yo me ahorraría ese tono de reproche, rubia. Y no, aun no estoy con otra.

– ¿La estás conociendo? – Inquirió Bella. Intentó sonar curiosa, pero pude notar la imperceptible desilusión que acompañaba a esa pregunta.

–Sí. – Respondió nuestro amigo.

–En, fin. – Suspiró Rose antes de dejar un beso en la frente de Matt. – Tendremos que empezar a hacernos a la idea de que el moreno buenorro algún día aparecerá con otra chica del brazo.

–Pues sí.

Bella giró la cabeza para dejar un beso en mi mandíbula antes de deshacerse de mi abrazo y avanzar hasta la cama. Le acarició suavemente con la yema del dedo índice la mejilla a Matt, quien reaccionó con un pequeño espasmo de sorpresa abriendo los ojos de repente. Después volvió a cerrarlos y siguió durmiendo como si jamás hubiese pasado nada. Aunque su futura madrina no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, emocionada.

– ¿Quieres cogerlo un rato? – Le preguntó Rose. Bella le sonrió y, mordiéndose el labio, cogió al pequeño.

–Eres un bebé precioso. – Le murmuró Bella acercándose su cabecita a los labios.

–Estoy segura de que pronto tendrá compañeros de juegos. – Comentó Rose en tono pícaro mirándonos a mí y a Bella.

–Pues la verdad, es que así como están siempre, cualquier día de estos nos dan la noticia. – Se burló Jacob. Bella arrugó la frente.

– ¿Y cómo estamos, según tú? – Preguntó ella.

–Todo el día besitos por aquí, abrazos por allá, miraditas que deberían quedarse en el ámbito privado… ¡Yo que sé! – Exclamó. – No tenéis pinta de estar jugando a las cartas cuando estáis en vuestra casa. – Bella lo ignoró, pero no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

–El día que te vea así con tu nueva amiguita me tocará hacer la gracia. – Contesté yo.

– ¿Yo? ¡Vamos!

– ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas cuando empezaste con Leah?

Y durante los minutos siguientes, a pesar de los intercambios tan diferentes de opinión sobre la pareja perfecta, me sentí muy bien, como siempre que nos reuníamos como hacía años.

Después de un par de horas más, Bella y yo nos despedimos para ir a casa de mis padres, pues volveríamos a Seattle al día siguiente, que era domingo. Caminábamos por uno de los pasillos del hospital cuando se soltó de mi mano y me pidió en un susurro que esperase un momento. Extrañado porque hubiese entrado al consultorio de mi padre y hubiese cerrado la puerta me acerqué justo un segundo antes de que ella saliese con una radiante sonrisa.

– ¿Qué hacías? ¿Para qué has venido aquí? – Pregunté. Ella suspiró y agarró el asa de su bolso con más fuerza.

– ¿Podemos llegar a casa y allí te lo cuento?

– ¡No! ¿Te pasa algo?

–Edward, estoy perfectamente. ¿Es que no lo ves? – Preguntó entrelazando nuestras manos y tirando de una de ellas.

–No, no lo veo. Has entrado en la consulta de mi padre. ¿Tienes algún problema? Por pequeño que sea me gustaría saberlo. – Insistí deteniendo su paso. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Mira que eres pesadito! ¿No puedes esperar cinco minutos más a que estemos en casa?

– ¡No, Bella! ¡No, porque cuando lleguemos estará mi madre, y nos entretendrá! Dime qué sucede. – Bella gruñó, apartó su mano de la mía y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. – ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamé echando a correr tras ella.

– ¡Eh! ¿Tengo que recordarte que estás en un hospital? – La mano de Irina me retuvo sin verla venir. Lo había dicho dejando transparentar una sonrisa. – ¿Riña de enamorados o qué?

– ¡No sé! Lleva días más emocional de la cuenta, no sé si será cosa de chicas. Ya me entiendes… – Irina elevó las cejas.

– ¿Hasta cuándo vais a estar?

–Nos vamos mañana. – Contesté mirando hacia el final del pasillo. Bella ya había desaparecido.

–Mañana Josh y yo estamos de tarde. ¿Queréis que quedemos para desayunar?

–Sí, claro.

–Perfecto, pues luego te enviaré un mensaje para concretar la hora. Y ve a por Bella, creo que te estoy entreteniendo, ¿no? – Dijo riendo.

–Gracias, Irina. – Le contesté de forma irónica antes de salir casi corriendo del edificio.

Cuando llegué, Bella estaba apoyada en el coche de mi madre. Ahora que mi coche y el suyo estaba en Seattle los días que íbamos a Forks ella nos lo dejaba. Pulsé el cierre centralizado y ella entró sin mirarme. Respiré hondo cuando me senté al volante y giré la cabeza para mirarla.

– ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? – Tardó en contestar unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos antes de que golpeara con sus manos las piernas en un gesto de impotencia.

– ¡Quería que estuviésemos en otro lugar más íntimo pero está claro que voy a tener que decirte ya que estoy embarazada porque no eres capaz de esperar cinco minutos más! – Exclamó rebuscando en su bolso hasta ofrecerme un sobre que no miré.

– ¿Tú…? – _Embarazada_. Esa era la única palabra que mi cabeza trataba de procesar. Y no podía pensar en nada más. – Yo… – Tragué saliva.

–Sí, tú y yo vamos a tener un hijo. Y ahora arranca. – Me di cuenta de que la atmósfera que rodeaba el interior del vehículo era mucho más hostil de lo que habría querido jamás cuando ella me diese la noticia de su embarazo.

Había imaginado que ella se habría dirigido a mí con la más hermosa de las sonrisas, que yo la habría abrazado y besado y que después habríamos comenzado a hacer planes para el minúsculo bebé que durante los siguientes meses se formaría en su vientre. Lo que jamás habría esperado había sido una reacción como la que había tenido en esos momentos.

–Bella, vamos a tener un hijo. – Murmuré con la voz más dulce que pude, esperando que reaccionara.

–Eso he dicho. – Mi mano aterrizó en su rodilla tensa y entonces me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas retenidas.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Durante apenas tres segundos intentó aguantar el llanto, hasta que no pudo más y rompió a llorar.

–Que había esperado que sucediese de otro modo. Le había dicho a mi madre que invitase esta noche a tus padres para que tuviésemos algo más de intimidad. Por supuesto tu madre está al corriente y…

– ¿Mi madre sabe de tu embarazo? – Negó con la cabeza.

–Bueno, no del todo. – Sorbió la nariz y yo le sequé las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Me hice una prueba en Seattle con un predictor antes de venir, pero quería estar segura, por eso he tardado más de la cuenta esta mañana cuando dije que iba al baño.

–Ya entiendo.

–Me he mareado varias veces desde hace un par de semanas, y he tenido nauseas matutinas.

– ¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?

–Porque no quería que te hicieras falsas ilusiones. ¿Y si era otra cosa? – Le sonreí y acuné su rostro con las manos.

– ¿De cuánto estamos? – Un amago de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– ¿Estamos? La que está embarazada soy yo. – Aclaró arqueando las cejas.

–Ese pequeño también es mío. – Ella solo suspiró.

–De cinco semanas y media. – Sonrió dulcemente por fin. – Tu padre dice que tiene el tamaño de una semillita de sésamo. – Yo correspondí su sonrisa, más feliz que nunca.

–Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¿entiendes? – Dije dejando un beso en sus labios. – Vas a darme un hijo. ¿Por qué no sonríes y me llenas de besos como he estado esperando tanto tiempo? – Ella arrugó la frente y se mordió el labio. Sabía que se estaba arrepintiendo por la manera en la que me había dado la noticia.

–Lo siento, Edward. – Dijo negando con la cabeza.

–Yo no. Tienes a un trocito de mí en tu vientre, Bella. Voy a ver como cada día crece un poquito más a través de ti. – Dije llevando una de mis manos a ese lugar. – Esto es un regalo, y lo que ha pasado hace un momento no tiene importancia. Te quiero, ¿de acuerdo? – Sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y sus labios comenzaron a curvarse tímidamente.

–Yo también te quiero. Perdóname. – Me pidió dejando pequeños besos en mis labios y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. – Lo siento, lo siento. Yo también soy feliz, muy feliz.

–Así es como te quiero ver. – Musité sobre sus labios con una grande sonrisa. – Y las flores por fin dan su fruto. – Bella frunció el ceño sin entender. – No me hagas caso, preciosa, y sígueme besando. Después iremos a casa y preparemos esa cena que tenías pensada.

Y en seguida sus labios volvieron a entretener a los míos.

El invierno es largo y frío. Las espesas y gruesas nubes cubren el cielo evitando que cualquier rayo de sol las traspase para alimentar cualquier vestigio de vegetación casi inexistente. Pero siempre llega el momento en el que uno es capaz de colarse entre ellas y poco a poco se abre paso para derretir la nieve que descansa sobre la tierra y calentarla. Un fino tallo verde comienza a crecer y una flor se abre, contagiando a las demás para que sigan su ejemplo.

El invierno junto con la oscuridad se aleja para dar paso a una primavera eterna llena de colores y calidez.

Mi corazón era una de esas flores en ese momento y latía con la mayor de las felicidades.

* * *

.

_Bueno chicas, pues como siempre me da muchísima pena despedir otra historia más... Me acuerdo de aquel día que me vino la idea a la cabeza. Tenía claro que iba a ser un OS, pero al final se fue alargando y alargando y bueno... salió esto :) Así que espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como la disfruté yo escribiéndola en su momento._

_Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que os habéis molestado en dejar reviews y a las que, no tan silenciosamente como se dice, han pulsado el botón de favorito o el de seguir. Para mí ha sido un placer poder compartirla con todas vosotras :)_

_Os mando un besazo enorme... y quien sabe cuando volveremos a leernos ;)_


End file.
